Passion Dévastatrice
by Shamalo
Summary: La guerre n'épargne personne, Hermione moins que les autres. Est-ce que le Trio d'Or survivra à ces épreuves? Entre retour inattendu,amour, haine, passion, morts et vengeance, comment Hermione fera fasse aux événements? /!\ scènes slanglantes et lemons /!\ Corrigée par Tsukasa-Kokoro à qui je dois beaucoup!
1. TOME 1 : Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**** :**

Que l'orgueil des Gryffondor était bruyant ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, pensa Hermione avec un sourire amusé. Sa maison venait, en ce début de mois de Novembre, de gagner le premier match de l'année, et contre les Serpentard qui plus est ! Mc Gonagall avait était tellement satisfaite de l'équipe de sa maison qu'elle avait accepté qu'ils fassent une petite soirée dans leur salle commune. Résultat : l'équipe victorieuse et tous ses supporteurs faisaient la fête, chantant, dansant et acclamant les membres de l'équipe tels de vrais héros.

Hermione traversa tant bien que mal la foule réunit dans la salle commune pour se diriger vers le portrait où elle avait repéré Harry un peu plus tôt.

– Eh bien, Capitaine, tu ne partages pas l'allégresse de ton équipe ? le questionna Hermione.

– Disons que j'avais besoin de respirer un coup, plaisanta Harry. Et puis cette fête, c'est surtout pour Ron. Il a été incroyable sur le terrain, alors je lui laisse savourer sa victoire.

– En parlant de ça, Harry, ce que tu as fait partait peut-être d'un bon sentiment mais ce n'était pas bien ! Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si quelqu'un l'apprenait ! le morigéna-t-elle.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Hermione avait perdu son sourire. Je t'ai vu lui verser de la chance liquide dans son verre avant le match !

– Non, ma chère Hermione, tu as cru le voir.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension et le mécontentement de son amie, Harry sortit ladite potion de sa poche. Elle était pleine.

– Mais…

– Je voulais que Ron prenne confiance en lui, j'ai donc choisi de lui faire croire ce que toi-même tu as cru. Ainsi il n'aurait plus de retenue, ce qui a été le cas.

– Tu aurais dû me le dire, reprit Hermione après un moment de silence pour analyser la situation.

– Tout comme toi tu aurais dû me dire pour le sort de confusion.

Hermione rougit et Harry rigola.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, plaisanta à son tour la jeune fille. Disons que je me suis contentée de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de reporter leur attention sur les élèves. Hermione remarqua bien vite l'objet des pensées de son ami.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler tu sais.

– De qui tu parles ? demanda Harry, revenant soudainement sur Terre.

– Tu le sais très bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à garder le silence et donc souffrir inutilement !

– Ça vaut peut-être mieux ainsi, lui expliqua Harry qui savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de nier ses sentiments quand il parlait avec Hermione. Elle a l'air très heureuse comme ça, avec Dean, et puis Ron ne me la pardonnerait pas.

– Elle a l'air heureuse parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce que tu ressens pour elle et ce que vous ratez. En ce qui concerne Ron, c'est vrai qu'il peut être bête parfois, mais c'est ton ami, et il sait que tu ne feras jamais de mal à sa sœur.

– Et toi, se défendit Harry, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Ron pour lui dire que tu es folle de lui ?

Hermione se contenta de rigoler légèrement à la question. Harry regarda de nouveau vers Ginny et soupira en la voyant enlacer son petit ami qui n'était pas lui.

– Je vais te laisser broyer du noir, je vais aller dans la salle commune des préfets pour lire un peu, au calme ! annonça Hermione en enlaçant Harry et lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et de ne pas se faire autant de mal.

– Tu ne vas pas voir notre héros ? demanda Harry en indiqua Ron de la tête.

– Je crois qu'il est un peu trop occupé pour le moment ! lui répondit Hermione en s'éclipsa pendant qu'Harry découvrait un Ron en train de se faire bécoter par Lavande Brown, déclenchant les rires du Survivant.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune des préfets, privilège que le poste de préfet leur accordait. Les préfets de chaque maison avaient accès à une salle de bain, une salle commune et une salle d'étude qu'ils se partageaient. Mais ces privilèges n'étaient rien en comparaison de ceux des préfets-en-chef. Ces derniers avaient un appartement privé pour deux (dont la localisation lui était inconnue) et n'avaient pas de couvre-feu, c'était à eux d'être assez responsables pour savoir quand ils devaient aller dormir. Hermione sortit de ses pensées quand elle arriva devant le portrait, elle donna le mot de passe et, après être allée voir la salle de bain et la salle d'étude qui étaient communicantes avec la salle commune, constata avec soulagement que les lieux étaient vides. En même temps, qui viendrait ici à cette heure, à part elle ?

Hermione s'assit donc sur l'un des canapés en pensant à ses camarades qui devaient être encore en train de fêter cette victoire comme il se doit. Ils avaient vraiment fait un magnifique match, mais ils avaient également eu de la chance car l'attrapeur et capitaine des Serpentard n'avait pas pu jouer, prétextant une maladie. Mais Hermione savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge de plus. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle surveillait Drago Malefoy. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis ce début d'année, il était moins exubérant, moins présent, plus mystérieux, plus préoccupé et plus renfermé cherchant la solitude plutôt que la présence de son habituelle bande. Pourquoi le prince des Serpentard se mettrait-il à vouloir être seul plutôt qu'entouré et adulé comme il l'était par le passé ? Son statut de chef semblait lui plaire infiniment, alors pourquoi ce brusque changement de situation ?

C'est devant cet étrange constat qu'Hermione avait pris la décision de suivre le blond quand l'occasion se présentait. Surveillant ses allées et venues ainsi que ses faits et gestes. Hermione était une fille intelligente et très observatrice, elle découvrirait bien vite ce que cachait le comportement douteux du préfet des Serpentard.

Satisfaite de son raisonnement, Hermione se plongea dans la lecture d'un de ses romans sans voir le temps passer. Elle était tellement absorbée par son histoire qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le portrait venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser rentrer un jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observa et s'appuya sur le mur. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en regardant Hermione qui, sous l'effet de la concentration, fronçait légèrement les sourcils et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire devant cette vision attendrissante.

– Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonnes pas de te trouver en pleine lecture ? interrogea enfin le jeune homme.

Hermione, qui se croyait seule, sursauta. Elle posa son livre et dévisagea le nouveau venu : il devait avoir à peu près son âge, plutôt grand et agréablement bâti. Son magnifique visage était entouré de mèches de cheveux rebelles d'un blond cuivré. Il avait un sourire taquin. Mais ce qu'Hermione détailla le plus furent ses yeux qui la fixaient : d'un vert sombre, pétillants de malice et de joie. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à observer ses yeux.

– Cédric ?! murmura-t-elle.

Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit. Elle se leva d'un bond et, sans réfléchir, courut se jeter dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

– Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, rit ledit Cédric tout en répondant à son étreinte. Elle ne put cependant se retenir plus longtemps, se recula pour mieux l'observer et le bombarda de questions.

– Tu vas bien ? Mais depuis quand es-tu revenu de France ? Que fais-tu ici ? L'Ordre sait que tu es revenu ? Il y a un problème ?

Son attitude déclencha les rires du jeune homme.

– Tout doux, Hermione, une question à la fois !

– Excuse-moi. C'est que je ne m'attendais tellement pas à te voir ici !

– Je peux repartir… Commença-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte. Hermione lui attrapa la main et le tira vers le canapé.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons ! Allez, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis que tu es parti, je veux tout savoir !

– Très bien ! rit-il devant tant d'enthousiasme. Tu te rappelles, il y a deux ans, lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers, que j'avais été blessé par le serviteur de Voldemort. Pour ma propre sécurité, Dumbledore avait décidé de me faire passer pour mort. Avec le retour de Voldemort j'ai tout de suite manifesté mon intention de rentrer dans l'Ordre et je fus accepté. Comme aux yeux de tous j'étais mort, le directeur m'a envoyé en France afin de sensibiliser les sorciers locaux au retour de Voldemort et les préparer à la Guerre à venir. Leur soutien serait d'une grande aide, surtout en sachant que notre ministère refusait l'évidence. Je suis donc resté en France pendant un an et demi, dans un petit village dans les Alpes. Je suis devenu un membre actif de la résistance française et faisait le messager entre eux et l'Ordre. J'aidais à convaincre le plus de sorciers possibles sur les événements à venir jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que le Ministère avait enfin reconnu publiquement le retour de Voldemort. J'ai alors reçu un hibou de Dumbledore m'invitant à revenir le plus vite possible en Angleterre et me voilà !

L'explication de Cédric était terminée et un silence s'en suivit. Hermione avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'elle ne savait par où commencer et choisit donc la plus simple et évidente.

– Mais que fais-tu as Poudlard ? Tu es venu voir Dumbledore ?

– Oui mais pas seulement. Si tu te souviens bien, je n'ai pas pu finir ma dernière année et passer mes ASPIC à cause de ma soi-disant mort.

– Tu vas donc reprendre ta scolarité ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Eh oui !

Le sourire d'Hermione s'assombri.

– Mais comment vas-tu expliquer ton retour aux autres ? Tu ne peux pas parler de l'Ordre !

– Tu penses à tout n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ne t'en fais pas, nous y avons bien pensé avec Dumbledore et nous avons réglé le problème. Tu sauras tout demain, avec les autres, au petit déjeuner.

– Oui mais…

_ Stop ! Je te dis qu'on contrôle alors arrête de t'inquiéter ! C'est un ordre !

– Comment ça c'est un ordre ?! Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Cédric Diggory, pour me donner un ordre ? Je suis préfète ! répondit-elle, mi amusée, mi fâchée avec un faux air sévère sur le visage.

– Tu le saurais si tu me laissais le temps de parler. Elle lui tira la langue en réponse, ce qui le fit sourire encore un peu plus. Sachez, Miss Granger, que j'ai autorité sur vous. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il enchaîna. J'ai été élu Préfet-en-chef !

Hermione chassa son air sévère pour un grand sourire.

– Oh mais c'est…super !

Elle se jetta une fois de plus dans ses bras. Hermione avait toujours beaucoup aimé sa compagnie, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier lors de l'été suivant sa quatrième année où ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

– Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-elle dans le cou sans pour autant défaire leur étreinte. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

– Tu ne croyais pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! rit-il. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en France, après tout ce que tu m'en avais dit…

Ils rirent ensemble et se séparèrent.

– Alors maintenant raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ. Que devient Poudlard ? Et le Trio d'or ?

Ce fut donc au tour d'Hermione de se lancer dans un long récit au court duquel elle lui raconta leur cinquième année : l'attaque des détraqueurs chez Harry, son audience, les cours d'Ombrage, le frère d'Hagrid, la création de l'AD, le couple Harry/Cho, les visions d'Harry, la nuit au ministère, la mort de Sirius, sans oublier de mentionner le fait que leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était autre que Rogue et que le professeur de potion était un certain Slughorn. Elle finit sur la récente victoire des rouges et or sur les verts et argent. Mais elle ne lui parla pas de ses soupçons sur Malefoy, tout comme elle n'en avait rien dit à ses meilleurs amis.

Cédric ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, restant très concentré sur ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter. Il ne se permit de réagir qu'une fois qu'elle eut fini.

– Eh bien, on peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés en mon absence ! plaisanta-t-il. Alors comme ça Harry et Cho sont ensembles ?

– Non, plus maintenant, c'était… Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée en plaquant une main sur le front.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Cédric.

– J'avais oublié que tu étais sorti avec elle avant… tout ça ! Je suis désolée, que je peux être sotte !

– Hermione ! la coupa-t-il en lui enlevant sa main de son front. Ne te flagelle pas pour si peu. Et puis je dois t'avouer que Cho est une fille très gentille mais un peu bizarre et trop jalouse à mon goût.

Ces paroles détendirent Hermione et ils rirent de nouveau ensemble, se remémorant certains moments passés jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne puisse réprimer un bâillement.

– Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, s'excusa Cédric en constatant qu'il était déjà 2h du matin. Tu devrais aller te coucher ou tu vas t'endormir dans mes bras.

Ils se sourirent.

– Mais toi ? Comment vas-tu faire pour ne pas que l'on te remarque ?

– En tant que préfet-en-chef j'ai des appartements privés avec je-ne-sais-pas-encore-qui, je n'ai pas de couvre-feu et de toute façon les professeurs sont déjà au courant de mon retour. Par contre, toi tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si on te voit dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi mais occupe-toi plus de toi !

– Tu as sans doute raison, approuva-t-elle en se levant et en réprimant un autre bâillement.

Il se leva également et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte. Maintenant qu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, elle se sentait fatiguée et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Une fois devant la porte ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face. Cédric posa ses mains en coupe sur le visage d'Hermione et tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

– Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Cédric. Je suis contente que tu sois de retour.

Et elle prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor pour tomber dans le sommeil du juste, épuisée par les émotions de la journée et surtout de sa soirée pleine de rebondissements.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**** :**

Le lendemain Hermione se leva plus tard qu'à son habitude, la nuit ayant été courte. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et descendit rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

– Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ?

– Salut Mione, répondit Harry. Très bien, et toi ? Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir à voir !

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Contrairement à eux, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le jus de citrouille.

– Tu étais où, hier ? On ne t'a pas vu rentrer, questionna Ron une fois sa bouche vidée.

– Oh et bien j'étais dans la salle commune des préfets et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en repensant à sa soirée.

– Tu devais encore être en train de lire pour changer ! s'exclama le roux.

La réplique de Ron eut le don de lui faire perdre son sourire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place, elle fut coupée dans son élan par Dumbledore.

– Bien le bonjour mes chers élèves. Maintenant que vous êtes tous présents, j'ai une annonce à faire. Cette année verra la venue, ou plutôt le retour, d'un élève. Il revient à Poudlard pour finir sa septième année qu'il n'a pu achever à cause d'un problème de santé.

« Après avoir subi une attaque il y a deux ans, lors du tournois des trois (enfin quatre) sorciers, nous l'avons cru mort mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était cependant dans une situation précaire et plongé dans le coma. Ne sachant pas s'il survivrait nous l'avons fait passer pour mort. Mais je suis aujourd'hui heureux de vous annoncer qu'il est réveillé, en bonne santé et prêt à reprendre les cours. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit votre second préfet-en-chef, M. Cédric Diggory.

Alors que des murmures s'étaient élevés au fur et à mesure du discours de Dumbledore, un grand silence régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle. Le directeur s'était décalé pour laisser voir le revenant. Revenant était bien le mot. Les élèves étaient partagés : interrogatifs – était-ce une blague ? – et/ou apeurés – était-ce un zombie ou truc du genre ? Tous semblaient troublés et ne le quittaient pas des yeux, tous à part Hermione qui affichait un grand sourire. Cédric la remarqua rapidement et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– Eh bien merci pour l'accueil, ça fait plaisir ! rit Cédric avec un petit sourire.

Sa déclaration fit sursauter l'assistance : il était bien réel. Dumbledore se mit alors à l'applaudir, suivit des autres professeurs, d'Hermione puis de toute l'assistance. Des cris de bienvenue se firent entendre ainsi que des acclamations et des sifflements. Cédric s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle, sa maison, et se mit à serrer toutes les mains qu'on lui tendait avec un sourire amusé. Les conversations repartirent de bon train aux autres tables.

– Mais depuis quand est-il revenu ? questionna Ron à voix basse, pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent. Je le croyais en France !

– Apparemment l'Ordre a jugé bon de le faire revenir, mais pourquoi ? enchaîna Harry.

Hermione, qui avait la réponse à toutes ses questions, préféra garder le silence. Ce n'était pas à elle de leur répondre. Ils connaitraient les réponses en temps voulu.

Hermione sortit seule de la Grande Salle. Harry avait une leçon particulière avec Dumbledore, et les Weasley étaient avec leurs amoureux respectifs.

– Alors, Granger, tu t'amuses bien ? s'exclama une voix.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir la source de la voix venant d'un couloir adjacent. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace en découvrant Malefoy, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Mais de quoi tu parles, Malefoy ? Je savais qu'il te manquait une case ou deux, mais là c'est vraiment inquiétant, va consulter !

A son plus grand étonnement, Drago ne s'énerva pas, se contentant de la toiser.

– Je dois reconnaître que c'est bien pensé : te rapprocher de Diggory pour pouvoir bénéficier de ses avantages de préfet-en-chef… Je ne te savais pas aussi retorse, Granger !

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles !

_ Pas à moi, Granger ! J'ai bien vu le petit clin d'œil au petit déjeuné et ces regards entre vous, ose me dire que tu n'es pas intéressée par lui !

– Cédric et moi sommes simplement amis, mais je comprends que tu ais du mal à comprendre de quoi je te parle, toi qui n'as pas d'amis !

Ce fut la réflexion de trop. Il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua assez violemment contre le mur, une main autour de son cou et l'autre serrant son poignet tenant sa baguette.

– Ecoute bien attentivement, Granger, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton et même de me parler tout court ! De plus, si tu continues à me suivre et m'espionner comme tu le fais, je te le ferai regretter et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je le ferai avec le plus grand plaisir. J'ai été assez clair ?

Il resserra un peu plus sa pression autour de son cou et la vue d'Hermione se brouilla sous l'effet de la peur et du manque d'air. En cet instant, elle avait vraiment peur de Drago mais dans un élan de courage, ou de bêtise, elle se redressa un peu pour mieux pouvoir fixer Drago. Cependant, elle ne put distinguer son visage à cause des larmes qui commençaient à affluer. Alors qu'elle pensait s'évanouir par manque d'air, des voix se dirigeaient dans leur direction et Drago la relâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait saisie et s'éloigna vers son dortoir sans un regard pour elle. Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit, en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air. Elle porta la main à son cou où elle était sûre qu'elle aurait des marques. Heureusement que le temps était glacé et le fait qu'elle porte une écharpe ne paraîtrait pas suspect. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était inquiéter ses amis.

Drago se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y découvrit son habituelle petite bande : Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise en même année que lui et Théodore qui était dans la classe supérieure. Ils arrêtèrent leur discussion et tournèrent la tête en l'entendant arriver et comprirent bien vite qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Le Prince se laissa tomber royalement dans son fauteuil attitré en s'énervant.

– Saleté de sang-de-bourbe qui s'occupe des affaires des autres ! Je vais lui faire passer, moi, son envie de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? l'interrogea Blaise. C'est Granger, c'est ça ?

– Qui d'autre ? Elle est toujours là, à trainer dans mes pattes, à m'observer, à me suivre… Ah si je pouvais... !

– Du calme ! temporisa Théodore. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils pour elle.

– Et puis, si tu t'en prenais à elle, tu aurais des problèmes avec Potter et Weasley, remarqua Blaise.

– Pouah ! Une sang-de-bourbe avec des amis ! s'exclama Drago, dégoûté. Et quels amis !

– Oh c'est bon, arrête de te prendre la tête pour elle, temporisa le métis.

– C'est vrai, approuva Théodore, elle ne t'a rien fais de spécial, alors oublie-la et retournez chacun à votre petite vie, ça vaut mieux comme ça !

– Le problème c'est qu'elle n'est jamais bien loin, quoi que je fasse ! se lamenta Drago. Ça arrangerait grandement mes affaires si elle pouvait disparaître quelques temps…

– Si tu veux, intervint pour la première fois Crabbe, on peut s'en charger…

– ... tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, continua Goyle…

– … et elle disparaît, acheva Crabbe.

Drago évalua un instant cette proposition, le regard fixé sur un point et les mains croisées sur son ventre. Granger disparue, il aurait le champ libre et pourrait enfin finir ce qu'il avait à faire sans devoir vérifier tout le temps ses arrières. Sans compter qu'il la haïssait à un tel point que la voir morte lui procurerait une immense satisfaction ! Il avait beau la haïr, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'elle était une fille intelligente et que si elle continuait sur cette voie, elle ne tarderait pas à le démasquer… Mais pour le moment, elle ne savait rien et sa disparition prématurée engendrerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, surtout avec ses deux crétins d'amis.

– Non ça ira, finit-il par répondre. Pour le moment, elle ne représente pas un problème immédiat. Je vais attendre de voir comment la situation va évoluer. Et si jamais elle devient trop gênante…

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspend mais tous ceux présents avaient compris où il voulait en venir et Crabbe et Goyle souriaient à cette perspective.

Cédric, qui se trouvait dans ses appartements, aperçut depuis la fenêtre de sa salle commune, la cour intérieure où se trouvait une jeune fille assise sur un banc, emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe en pleine lecture. Cette vision le fit sourire et il attrapa son manteau en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, tu deviens accro !

Ladite accro releva la tête, un air sévère sur le visage, prête à chasser l'intrus. Mais en découvrant Cédric devant elle, avec un air taquin, un grand sourire lui fendit le visage.

– Et toi, en ne cessant de me surprendre, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

Ils rirent tous deux et Cédric prit place à côté d'Hermione.

– Mais que fais-tu ici toute seule ? l'interrogea le jeune homme. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

– Oh, eh bien ils sont tous occupés à autre chose de plus important.

– Je serais curieux de savoir de quoi il peut bien s'agir.

– Eh bien, Harry a une leçon particulière avec le professeur Dumbledore et les deux Weasley sont quelque part dans le château avec leurs amoureux, l'un en train de se faire bécoter et l'autre en train de se disputer.

– Oh… Et bien je me porte volontaire pour te tenir compagnie !

– Tu es adorable mais il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire ! Je peux très bien rester seule si tu as autre chose à faire…

– Ne dis pas de bêtise ! J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé passer du temps avec toi.

Hermione sourit et rougit de plaisir à ces propos.

– Je te retourne le compliment. Au moins avec toi je peux parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch.

Ils rirent de nouveau.

– J'ai pensé à toi et ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'étais en France. C'est vraiment un très beau pays.

– Oui, acquiesça Hermione avec un sourire nostalgique. J'aime beaucoup la France… Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus de là-bas ?

– Hum… Je dirais… Le pain !

– Le pain ?

– Oui, le pain ! Une bonne baguette avec du fromage, avec du saucisson, avec un plat en sauce, avec…

– Du Nutella ! le coupa-t-elle.

Ils sourirent, retrouvant la complicité qu'ils avaient acquise pendant les grandes vacances qu'ils avaient passées enfermés au QG de l'Ordre.

– Très bien, reprit Hermione animée d'une énergie nouvelle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus surprit chez les français ?

– Alors là je dis sans hésiter cette manie qu'ils ont de se faire la bise !

Hermione partit d'un rire cristallin, bientôt suivie de Cédric.

– Je dois reconnaître que pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude, cela peut choquer ! J'aimerais bien voir la tête de certains de nos camarades face à ce mode de salutation !

Cédric lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux qui la laissa perplexe. Ils continuèrent de parler pendant tout l'après-midi, parlant des coutumes françaises, riant à certaines des anecdotes de voyage de Cédric et Hermione lui expliqua combien elle regrettait la galanterie et le romantisme de ce si beau pays. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le soleil commençait à descendre qu'ils prirent conscience du temps écoulé.

– Nous devrions y aller, proposa Cédric en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle, sinon nous n'aurons plus à manger.

– Et encore, tu peux t'estimer heureux ! lui fit remarquer Hermione. Toi au moins tu n'as pas Ron à ta table, tu peux espérer avoir encore quelque chose à manger, tandis que moi…

Ils rirent tout en franchissant les doubles portes, attirant les regards de tous.

– Oups ! rigola Hermione. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une entrée discrète.

– Attends, on va leur donner de quoi jaser.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Cédric lui saisit la main droite où il lui fit un baisemain.

– Toi qui regrettais la galanterie, lui murmura Cédric à l'oreille, je te prouve que tous les gentlemen n'ont pas disparus.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois et alla à sa table. Hermione, rouge pivoine, ne tarda pas à faire de même et à s'installer près d'Harry et Ron.

– On commençait à s'inquiéter, l'informa Ron que Lavande avait momentanément lâché pour aller parler avec son amie Parvati.

– Parce que tu pensais à autre chose que ton ventre ?! le questionna Ginny qui venait d'entendre les propos de son frère.

– Toi on ne t'a rien demandé ! s'exclama Ron.

– Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'énerva Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes ?

Ron baissa la tête tandis que Ginny détourna la sienne, non sans avoir lancé un regard transperçant au Survivant.

– Eh bien, quelle ambiance ! remarqua Hermione qui reprenait ses esprits après le geste inattendu de Cédric.

– Tu peux le dire, affirma Harry, ils n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler tous les deux, encore pire que Ron et toi !

Ils rirent ensemble.

– Et cette leçon, ça c'est bien passé ?

– Très bien, je vous raconterai quand on sera seuls. Et toi, tu as passé tout l'après-midi avec Cédric ?

– Oui, il m'a vue toute seule et est venu me tenir compagnie. J'avais oublié combien j'aimais parler avec lui ! Il est tellement gentil et attentionné !

– On a vu ça, rigola Harry, faisant rougir Hermione de plus belle.

– Moui, marmonna-t-elle.

– En tout cas, on dirait que ça t'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec lui.

– C'est vrai. Il est tellement différent des autres : il ne me juge pas sur mon attitude, on parle de tout et de rien, sauf de Quidditch ! Je me sens importante quand je suis avec lui et j'aime ce sentiment.

Ron, qui avait écouté la conversation, baissa un peu plus la tête. Sans en comprendre la raison, il avait pris pour lui les réflexions d'Hermione.

– En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir pour toi Mione, assura le Survivant. Je m'en voulais un peu de te laisser toute seule et puis si je me souviens bien, Cédric et toi vous entendiez très bien quand on était au Square.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire et ils finirent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient silencieusement vers la Tour des Gryffondor, Harry interrogea Hermione.

– Dis-moi Mione, tu as des nouvelles de Victor Krum ?

– Oh oui, comment va ce cher Vikky ? demanda à son tour Ron qui s'était soudainement réveillé à l'entente de ce nom.

– Oui, répondit Hermione en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendue les propos de Ron. On s'écrit assez souvent mais entre sa carrière d'attrapeur, ses études et le contexte actuel…

– Eux aussi ont des problèmes à Durmstrang ? s'inquiéta Harry alors qu'ils franchissaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

– Peut-être même plus qu'ailleurs ! Tu sais que Grindewald, l'ancien Mage Noir contre qui Dumbledore s'est battu, est allé à l'école là-bas. La recrudescence de Mangemort y est plus forte que n'importe où d'autre et je m'inquiète pour Victor…

– Ah ! se moqua Ron. Peut-être que ton Kruminou va suivre les traces de son ancien directeur Karkaroff et va devenir Mangemort !

Harry fusilla Ron du regard alors qu'Hermione rentrait dans une colère qu'on lui avait rarement connue.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas bien chez toi Ronald Weasley ? s'époumona la jeune fille. Tu fais la gueule pendant tout le repas et le seul moment où tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour sortir des âneries aussi grosses que Touffu ! Mais tu es malade mon pauvre ! La débilité ça se soigne ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner te faire lécher la glotte par ta copine au lieu de dire des monstruosités pareilles !

Sur ce, elle partit dans son dortoir sans un regard au rouquin.

Ron soupira en se retournant vers Harry.

– J'ai pas assuré hein ?

– Ça tu peux le dire ! Tu vas passer un sale moment et tu vas devoir te répandre en excuses !

– J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais ce type il me sort par les trous de nez !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils finiraient par avoir sa peau avec leurs disputes continuelles.

– Allez viens, on va se coucher, proposa Harry.

– Euh Harry, toi aussi tu trouves que Lavande me « lèche la glotte » ?

Cette fois Harry explosa de rire avant de donner une bourrade amicale au rouquin qui avait le don de le faire rire.


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**** : **

Une nouvelle semaine commençait. Hermione avait fini par pardonner à Ron ses propos déplacés suite à ses multiples tentatives d'excuses. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un garçon méchant mais juste très jaloux et extrêmement maladroit, ce qu'elle trouvait mignon. Parfois.

Le célèbre trio de Gryffondor se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Harry leur avait raconté ce que Dumbledore lui avait fait découvrir sur Jedusor la veille.

– Waouh, il est flippant le mini Tu-Sais-Qui ! fit remarquer Ron.

– Même si je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, expliqua Hermione, je suis d'accord avec Ron. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore te montre tout ça ? Ces souvenirs ?

– Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout, avoua Harry. Il dit que c'est important pour la suite, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.

– Je pense que Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis je trouve ça très intéressant : ça te permettra d'en découvrir le plus possible sur Jedusor et de mieux le comprendre en vue de la suite.

– Tu as peut-être raison…

Ils venaient de passer les portes de la Grande Salle quand Hermione entendit, à travers le brouhaha ambiant, qu'on l'appelait. Elle s'arrêta pour voir de qui il s'agissait et découvrit Cédric. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire : il venait de courir dans le but de la rattraper. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il arborait le même sourire malicieux que la veille. Et sans prévenir, il se pencha vers elle et lui fit la bise. Un grand silence accueillit son geste. Plus personne ne parlait et se contentait de les fixer.

– Eh bien, commença Cédric, tu as ta réponse maintenant.

– Ma réponse ? l'interrogea Hermione avec un air perplexe. Son geste ne l'avait pas choquée mais juste surprise.

– Tu ne te rappelles pas, hier tu te demandais comment réagiraient les élèves en voyant quelqu'un faire la bise… Tu as ta réponse : ils sont choqués ! rigola Cédric.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, les regards toujours rivés sur eux.

– Cédric Diggory, c'est la deuxième fois en même pas deux jours que tu me fais un coup comme ça et je n'apprécie guère !

Elle se détourna de lui avec un air boudeur et se retrouva face à ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient aussi choqués que les autres.

– Allez, ma belle, l'interpella Cédric en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, ne boude pas ! Je pensais que ça te ferais rire, je ne pensais pas à mal…

Hermione le regarda et, devant son air de chien battu, capitula.

– C'est bon, soupira-t-elle, tu as gagné.

Cédric lui adressa un sourire rayonnant auquel elle répondit. Il ôta son bras des épaules d'Hermione et s'avança vers Harry et Ron pour les saluer, mais avec une simple poignée de main.

– Harry, Ron, comment vous allez depuis le temps?

Harry fut le premier à réagir et lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait, bientôt imité par Ron.

– Euh bien, et toi ? Excuse pour le temps de réaction, mais ce que vous venez de faire est assez…

– … Surprenant, termina Ron alors que les autres élèves retournaient à leur déjeuné, tout en chuchotant sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Vous êtes ensembles ?

– Non, lui répondit Hermione. C'est juste qu'il voulait me jouer un tour, c'est la façon qu'ont les français de se dire bonjour.

– Oh ! S'exclama Ron. Et ils font ça tous les jours ?

– Oui, assena Cédric. Alors ne soyez pas surpris si vous me voyez refaire la bise à notre petite Hermione.

– Pardon ? s'exclama la concernée.

– Tu as bien entendu, je compte te dire bonjour à la française tous les matins ! Ça nous rappellera un peu la France, et puis c'est amusant, ce sera notre jeu ! D'accord ?

Il fixait de nouveau Hermione avec un air suppliant auquel il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien, mais tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, mon cher ! Maintenant on va déjeuner ou on va finir par être en retard !

Elle poussa ses meilleurs amis vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Cédric qui lui souriait en se dirigeant lui aussi vers sa table. Ce garçon avait vraiment le don de la faire tourner en bourrique, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'adorer !

La semaine passa rapidement. Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre cours avec Dumbledore, qui avait dû s'absenter, et passait donc plus de temps à jouer au Quidditch avec Ron au lieu de mettre son temps à profit pour les études, au plus grand dam d'Hermione. Ron sortait toujours avec Lavande et ils s'affichaient en public avec plus ou moins de pudeur, chose qui avait beaucoup fait rire Harry et Hermione. Ginny sortait toujours avec Dean mais ils se disputaient de plus en plus, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui avait du mal à cacher sa jalousie. Hermione, quant à elle, passait beaucoup de temps avec Cédric. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des études, de la France, de l'avenir, de l'Ordre, de la guerre… autant de sujets larges et variés.

Ils étaient justement ensembles à la bibliothèque à faire leurs devoirs quand un élèves leur apporta un parchemin chacun. Hermione reconnut immédiatement l'écriture et n'eut pas besoin de lire pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'est en soupirant qu'elle ouvrit son parchemin.

– Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ? la questionna le Poufsouffle.

– C'est une invitation à l'une des réunions du club de Slugh.

– Au quoi ? Et comment tu le sais, tu n'as même pas ouvert ton parchemin ?

– Le club de Slugh est une idée de notre professeur de potion, M. Slughorn. Une fois par mois, il organise des petites « réunions » auxquelles il invite les élèves qu'il estime les plus prometteurs ou qui peuvent lui apporter un avantage d'un point de vue social. Moi-même j'y suis conviée depuis la rentrée, c'est pourquoi j'ai reconnu ma missive avant même de l'ouvrir.

– Bizarre comme type…

– Comme tu dis ! sourit Hermione tout en ouvrant son parchemin, imitée par Cédric.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'invite, moi ? la questionna-t-il.

Hermione releva le regard de son parchemin pour le planter dans celui de son voisin et haussa un sourcil.

– Tu le demandes ? Tu as participé au tournoi des trois/quatre sorciers et aurais dû le gagner si il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec Voldemort à laquelle tu as survécu, tu es brillant, très apprécié par élèves et professeurs et beau garçon. Tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour avoir un avenir prometteur !

Cédric n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la regarder en souriant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

– Tu as dit que j'étais beau garçon…

– Euh, oui, et alors ? demanda-t-elle en sentant le rouge qui commençait à lui monter aux joues.

– Tu le penses ?

– Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas, assena-t-elle en replongeant son regard sur le parchemin pour cacher sa gêne. Son attitude et ses paroles firent sourirent Cédric de plus belle.

– De toute façon, je ne pense pas y aller, avoua Cédric.

– Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle en reportant de nouveau son attention sur lui.

– Je n'ai pas très envie, surtout que je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt.

– Mais tu dois venir, moi j'y vais bien.

– Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas spécialement ?

– C'est vrai, mais c'est tout de même valorisant de savoir que l'on a été choisi parmi tous les élèves… Et c'est un professeur, tu ne peux pas lui dire non ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– Hermione, si tu veux que je vienne, il te suffit de me le demander.

La concernée s'empourpra de plus belle. Ce garçon avait le don de la gêner et de la mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

– Euh… bah tu n'es pas obligé… enfin c'est l'occasion de passer un moment sympa… mais faut pas te sentir obligé si tu as mieux à faire… je comprendrais…

« Super ! » se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. « Il ne manquait plus que je me mette à bégayer comme une andouille, mais quelle idiote je fais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser maintenant ?». Elle était tellement occupé à s'auto-flageller qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Cédric continuait de la regarder.

– Je pense que je pourrais faire un effort.

– Pardon ?

– J'irai à la soirée de Slughorn, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Ils se sourirent. Hermione était ravie, il avait accepté de venir, et pour elle en plus. Cédric rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

– Je dois te laisser, on se revoit – il jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin – demain soir.

Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête de haut en bas, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser de nouveau en ouvrant la bouche pour dire une bêtise. Elle le regarda partir mais il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et se retourna vers elle.

– Au fait, toi aussi tu es une très belle fille. Et je le pense sincèrement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit pour de bon.

Si quelqu'un avait aperçu Hermione Granger à cet instant, il aurait vu une jeune fille aux joues rouges, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire béat.

Le lendemain, Hermione se permit de faire une grasse matinée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant, mais elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil la veille. En réalité, elle était préoccupée. Et si Cédric ne venait pas à la réunion de Slughorn ? Et s'il avait dit qu'il ne la trouvait jolie que pour lui faire plaisir et lui rendre le compliment, sincère, qu'elle lui avait fait un peu plus tôt ? Elle avait fini par repousser ses idées à plus tard, le sommeil devenant trop pressant.

C'est donc en cette fin de matinée de samedi qu'Hermione se leva, toujours un peu fatiguée. Elle était la seule fille restante dans son dortoir. Elle se prépara rapidement et au vu de l'heure déjà bien avancée, estima qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle aille déjeuner maintenant pour avoir son après-midi de libre. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux dans la Grande Salle et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à Hermione. Ces temps-ci, elle préférait le calme et la solitude… ou la compagnie de Cédric. Il est vrai qu'ils passaient énormément de temps tous les deux ensemble et quelques élèves commençaient à jaser. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire : il y avait maintenant bien longtemps qu'elle avait appris à ne plus s'émouvoir des critiques et méchancetés que l'on pouvait émettre à son égard.

Quand elle eut fini son frugal et rapide déjeuné, Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans son travail. Elle regarda l'heure, il était une heure de l'après-midi, il lui restait six heures devant elle avant la réunion de Slughorn. Cédric et elle se retrouveraient devant la porte. Hermione secoua la tête, elle devait se concentrer sur son travail et non pas sur la réunion, Cédric, ou ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir… Mais ce fut peine perdue. Après avoir tenté, durant deux heures, de travailler sur son devoir de runes anciennes, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'arriverait à rien avec toutes ces questions et préoccupations en tête. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, extérioriser tout ça et un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Elle rangea en vitesse ses affaires et sortit presque en courant. Elle avança d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs quand elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, manquant de peu de finir sur les fesses.

– Attention ! s'exclama le quelqu'un. Ça ne va pas de… Hermione ?!

– Oh Harry, excuse-moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

– J'ai vu ça ! sourit le survivant. Mais tu étais où, on ne t'a pas vu de la journée ?

– Je me suis levée tard et je suis directement allée déjeuner pour pouvoir travailler à la bibliothèque. lui répondit rapidement Hermione. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny par hasard ?

– Euh si, elle est dans les dortoirs des filles, pourquoi ?

– Je dois lui parler, j'y vais, merci ! le remercia-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

– Tu viens chez Slughorn ce soir ? lui cria-t-il avant qu'elle disparaisse complètement de sa vue.

– Oui, entendit-il de loin. A ce soir Harry !

Harry haussa les épaules devant l'étrange comportement de sa meilleure amie et reprit lui aussi sa route.

Hermione venait d'arriver en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, attirant tous les regards présents. Mais déjà Hermione s'élançait dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Elle toqua à la porte du dortoir de Ginny et entra quand elle en reçut la permission. La jeune Weasley était seule, assise sur son lit, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. Elle tourna la tête pour voir sa nouvelle visiteuse et eut un sourire en reconnaissant Hermione.

– Mione ! Je suis contente de te voir, la salua-t-elle.

– Moi aussi Gin', lui répondit Hermione en reprenant son souffle.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans mon humble dortoir ? plaisanta la jeune rousse.

– J'aimerais te parler, finit par avouer Hermione, gênée, après un instant d'hésitation.

Ginny se redressa devant l'attitude de son amie et lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

– Très bien, je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! l'encouragea son amie avec un sourire.

– Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose… enfin ne t'attends pas à grand-chose, mais c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… et je ne savais pas à qui en parler et comme toi tu t'y connais mieux que moi dans ce domaine, j'ai pensé que, voilà quoi…

Hermione avait parlé à toute vitesse et n'avait pas osé poser le regard sur Ginny et se tortillait les doigts. Ginny était en même temps anxieuse et amusée par le comportement de la jeune brune.

– Hermione ! la coupa Ginny. Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et dis-moi.

Hermione, qui avait enfin osé regarder son amie, souffla un grand coup avant de se lancer.

– C'est à propos de Cédric.

Ginny l'incita à poursuivre un mouvement de tête.

– Tu te souviens combien on s'était bien entendus durant l'été que avons passés ensemble au QG ? Et tu as dû remarquer que l'on passe pas mal de temps ensemble ces temps-ci ?

– Oui, vous vous entendez comme cul et chemise tous les deux !

– Exactement. On peut dire qu'on a une certaine… complicité. Et hier, on était à la bibliothèque quand on a reçu l'invitation de Slughorn pour ce soir. Cédric aussi est invité et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Je lui ai alors dis, de la façon la plus objective possible, qu'il était un garçon brillant, très apprécié et beau. Et comme tu le connais, il à tout de suite relevé le compliment sur son physique !

Ginny rigola à la réplique de son amie. Cédric était un garçon très mature qui pouvait se montrer très gamin par moments et sur certains sujets.

– Une fois qu'il m'a fait répéter le compliment pour être sûr qu'il était sincère – les deux filles levèrent les yeux au ciel –, il m'a avoué qu'il ne comptait pas venir.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour les mêmes raisons qui nous ont fait hésiter, toi, Harry et moi. Alors j'ai essayé de le raisonner et de le convaincre de venir…

– Et ? questionna la cadette devant le soudain silence de sa camarade.

– Il m'a dit que si je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi, il suffisait que je le lui demande. Et il a fini par dire qu'il viendrait pour me faire plaisir.

Hermione était devenue rouge d'embarras et Ginny arborait un grand sourire.

– Mais c'est super ! commença Ginny. Ça prouve que votre amitié est importante pour lui et qu'il est prêt à faire des efforts pour toi, c'est une bonne chose !

– Ce n'est pas tout, avoua Hermione. En partant, il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie fille. Et il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

– Oh…

Les deux filles se regardèrent, sachant très bien qu'à cet instant, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

– D'accord, reprit Ginny en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Et tu en penses quoi de toute cette histoire ?

– Bah justement, je suis un peu perdue… C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler.

– Et tu as bien fais ! lui assura la fille Weasley. Très bien, tu aimes bien Cédric ?

– Oui, beaucoup même.

– Tu le trouves beau garçon ?

– Qui ne le trouverait pas beau ?!

– Tu marques un point, remarqua Ginny. Mais tu crois que tu veux plus que son amitié ?

– Franchement Gin', je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon à part avec Harry et Ron. Mais je considère le premier comme mon frère et le deuxième ne s'est toujours pas remit de la découverte de quatrième année, à savoir que je suis une fille ! Alors je ne sais vraiment pas comment gérer cette situation, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

– Eh bien la solution est simple : laissez-vous du temps. Vois comment la situation évolue et la tournure que prend votre relation. Si tu ne dois retenir qu'une chose c'est celle-ci : ne te prends pas la tête !

Les deux filles se sourirent devant leur complicité.

– Merci Gin', tu es vraiment la meilleure ! la remercia Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Oui je sais ! rigola la cadette, bientôt suivie de son ainée.

– Mais j'y pense, reprit Hermione, tu avais peut-être prévu autre chose plutôt que de m'écouter te barber avec mes pseudo problèmes relationnels d'adolescente ?!

– Ne dis pas de bêtise, rigola Ginny, d'une tu ne m'embêtes pas et de deux je n'avais rien prévu.

– Tu ne devais pas voir Dean ?

Le sourire de Ginny disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

– Dean et moi avons quelques problèmes ces temps-ci. Il est beaucoup trop jaloux et paranoïaque et je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir continuer encore longtemps comme ça… Je pense que je vais rompre avec lui, une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toi ! s'empressa de la réconforter Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras. Si jamais tu veux en parler, viens tout de suite me voir, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, je serais là pour toi !

– Merci Mione, la remercia Ginny en défaisant leur étreinte.

– Et puis c'est tant pis pour lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd ! plaisanta Hermione.

Elles rirent toutes deux, heureuses d'avoir pu se confier sur ce qu'elles avaient sur le cœur.

– J'aurais encore une petite chose à te demander… avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

– Quoi donc ?

– J'aurais besoin de tes conseils en matière de mode…

Devant l'air perplexe de son amie, elle se lança dans ses explications, tout en rougissant brusquement.

– Bah je voudrais faire un effort pour la réunion de ce soir, être plus _jolie_ mais sans en faire trop. Tu accepterais de me conseiller ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et, tout en se relevant rapidement, lui attrapa la main pour la conduire dans la salle-de-bain.

Les deux Gryffondor passèrent donc un après-midi entre filles et tout ce que cela implique : soins du corps et du visage, coiffure, manucure, maquillage et choix de tenue vestimentaire.


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**** :**

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et mal assuré vers les appartements de son professeur de potions. Plus elle se rapprochait de sa destination, plus elle sentait l'appréhension grandir en elle. Elle avait peur que Ginny en ait trop fait et qu'elle soit ridicule. Après tout, il n'était pas trop tard pour renoncer, faire demi-tour et partir se réfugier dans sa chambre… Non ! Elle était une Gryffondor et elle ne pouvait pas planter Cédric comme ça alors qu'il venait exprès pour elle.

Elle respira profondément et tourna dans le dernier couloir qui menait directement aux appartements de Slughorn. Quand elle s'y engagea, elle remarqua que deux personnes étaient déjà présentes et semblaient trop absorbées par leur conversation pour remarquer son arrivée, la soulageant légèrement. Elle n'aurait pas à traverser le couloir sous leurs regards, c'était déjà ça de gagné ! Quand elle fut un peu plus proche, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et Cédric. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu.

_*Aller Hermione, courage ! Et surtout, reste naturelle !*_

– Bonsoir les garçons, les salua-t-elle avec un sourire en s'arrêtant devant eux.

Ils remarquèrent enfin sa présence et se tournèrent vers elle.

– Salut Mione ! lui répondit Harry.

– Bonsoir, la salua à son tour Cédric en se penchant vers elle pour lui faire leur bise habituelle.

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur de potions.

– Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais que font mes meilleurs élèves dehors ? Oh…

Il venait de s'interrompre en voyant Cédric et Hermione se faire la bise. La surprise passée, un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

– Entrez, je vous en prie.

Les trois élèves entrèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Tous les autres avaient déjà pris place, sauf Ginny qui était en retard, mais seule Hermione en connaissait la raison. Alors qu'ils allèrent prendre place, laissant Hermione entre les deux garçons, cette dernière glissa un mot à l'oreille de Cédric.

– J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, que tu aurais changé d'avis.

– Je te l'avais bien dis que je viendrais !

Ils se sourirent et prirent place. Hermione avait pris soin de laisser Harry à côté de la dernière place de libre, celle qui était destinée à Ginny.

Le repas fut servi peu de temps après et Cédric en profita pour parler avec Hermione.

– Bon alors, explique-moi comment ça se passe.

– Eh bien, commença la jeune fille, le professeur Slughorn nous parle de ses anciens et néanmoins importants élèves tout en nous posant des questions sur nous, nos familles et nos projets.

– Je vois, marmonna Cédric. C'est toujours comme ça ?

– Hum… oui. Le plus drôle, c'est que, comme il se passe toujours la même chose, je peux maintenant te décrire le comportement de tous les élèves présents.

– Je demande à voir !

_ Très bien. Voyons... tiens, Zabini. Il va répondre au prof s'il lui pose des questions mais avec un air ennuyé et va passer le reste du temps à nous fixer Harry et moi. A l'inverse, Cormac va se pavaner devant le prof avec sa super famille ô combien intéressante tout en me lançant des œillades qu'il croit irrésistibles. Harry aborde un air d'intérêt poli mais préfère surtout dévisager Ginny aussi discrètement qu'un dragon dansant dans une boutique de porcelaine. Les jumelles de Serpentard regardent tout le monde avec mépris et se contentent de parler entre elles. Quant à Belby, ton camarade de maison, il va engloutir tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité. Moi j'observe tout le monde et réponds également aux questions du prof sur mes moldus de parents et…

Mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une Ginny aux yeux rouges.

– Excusez mon retard.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda discrètement Harry à sa voisine.

– Elle vient de rompre avec Dean, lui expliqua Hermione. Et pour de bon.

Harry se détourna de sa meilleure amie pour regarder la jeune fille s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione regarda Cédric et lui sourit tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice. Ils rirent discrètement et Cédric se pencha vers Hermione.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que tu étais très belle ce soir.

Hermione rougit à l'entente du compliment. Elle avait suivi les conseils de Ginny et avait opté pour détacher ses cheveux qu'elle avait lissés, une petite touche de gloss sur les lèvres et avait revêtu un pull de Ginny : beige avec un léger décolleté, et portait également un pantalon marron qui faisait ressortir la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. Simple mais joli.

– Ce pull te va très bien, reprit le Poufsouffle.

– Merci, il est à Ginny.

Ils se sourirent et Hermione rougit de plus belle.

– Eh bien, Miss Granger ! s'exclama Slughorn en sortant Hermione de sa rêverie. On peut dire que vous aimez vous entourer de gens importants : meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter, ex-petite amie du célèbre Victor Krum d'après les dires et maintenant vous sortez avec Monsieur Diggory ! Tous trois champions du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Eh bien, eh bien ! Vous ne faites pas dans la demi-mesure !

Hermione était de nouveau rouge, non pas de plaisir mais de gêne. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait insinuer avec ces propos ? Sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, chose qu'elle détestait, elle se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

– Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

_ Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait spécialement cherché notre compagnie, Professeur, l'interrompit Cédric, c'est plutôt nous qui avons été suffisamment intelligents pour nous rendre compte combien Hermione est une fille extraordinaire. Je crois parler pour nous trois quand je dis qu'elle n'est pas venue à nous mais que nous sommes allés à elle.

– Je confirme, assura Harry. Hermione est une fille formidable et pas du tout intéressée comme vous semblez l'insinuer !

– Loin de moi cette idée ! s'insurgea Slughorn. Et je vous prie de m'excuser, Miss Granger, si je vous ai offensée !

– Euh, non, c'est bon, ça va, répondit Hermione qui aurait préférée être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici en cet instant.

Le repas reprit mais Hermione sentit que certains continuaient de la fixer, comme Cormac ou Zabini.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et Slughorn congédia ses élèves. Hermione et Cédric furent les derniers à sortir en souhaitant une bonne nuit à leur professeur. Harry et Ginny les attendaient mais quand Ginny les aperçut, elle attrapa Harry par le bras.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu… protesta Harry.

– On part devant, annonça Ginny à Hermione. Tu nous rattraperas ?

– Hum, oui oui ! lui assura la jeune fille en rougissant devant le regard complice de la jeune Weasley.

– A demain ! lança Harry à Cédric avant d'être entraîné de force par Ginny en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, laissant Hermione et Cédric seuls.

– Demain ? interrogea Hermione.

– Il t'expliquera, répondit Cédric. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, je suis une grande fille tu sais…

– Pas d'histoire ! Prend ça comme un ordre de ton supérieur que je suis ! Et puis, il est de ma responsabilité de préfet-en-chef de m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien !

Hermione ricana mais n'ajouta rien et se contenta de le suivre. Ils avancèrent pendant un moment en silence avant qu'Hermione ne le rompe.

– Je tenais à te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

– Me remercier pour quoi ?

– Pour avoir pris ma défense face au professeur Slughorn. Tu sais, par rapport à ce qu'il a dit sur Harry, Victor et toi…

A la simple évocation de ces souvenirs, Hermione s'empourpra. Le fait que son professeur ait insinué qu'elle puisse avoir une relation amoureuse avec Cédric, devant tout le monde, y compris lui, l'avait mise très mal-à-l'aise. Mais Cédric ne sembla pas remarquer la gêne de la jeune fille.

– Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'était normal. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça et tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire ! fit-il remarquer.

– Me laisser faire ? répéta Hermione, légèrement en colère en s'arrêtant. J'aurais très bien pu me défendre seule si tu ne m'avais pas coupé la parole !

Elle se détourna de Cédric et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en marmonnant. L'étonnement passé, Cédric rattrapa Hermione et la saisit par le bras pour lui faire face.

– Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il mais sans grand succès.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et planta son regard dans le sien en signe de défi. Devant son obstination, il soupira et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

– C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi…

L'effet fut immédiat : Hermione se détendit, rougit légèrement et lui accorda même un sourire.

– C'est bon, céda-t-elle, tu as gagné, encore une fois !

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur chemin. Quand ils atteignirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils s'arrêtèrent et se firent face.

– Eh bien voilà, ta mission s'achève ici, annonça Hermione.

– Un exploit de plus à rajouter sur ma liste, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils rirent doucement et Cédric se rapprocha d'Hermione. Lentement, il leva sa main vers son visage et glissa une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda dans les yeux avec intensité pendant ce qui parût une éternité.

– Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Il ôta sa main de sa joue et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses propres appartements sans se retourner. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir le petit sourire de Cédric. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu à cette soirée qui s'était révélée intéressante.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Ron remarqua qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Tous ses camarades de chambre, y compris Harry, étaient déjà levés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et remarqua que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. C'est encore un peu endormi qu'il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondor. Cette dernière était vide, hormis la présence d'un élève, assis sur l'un des canapés, le regard perdu dans les flammes. Ron le rejoignit et s'affala à ses côtés.

– 'Jour Harry.

Ce dernier sembla refaire surface et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

– Salut. Enfin levé ?

– Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Hum oui. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

– Comment ça se fait ? Après votre petite _soirée_ d'hier, je pensais que tu aurais besoin de dormir.

– Et c'est le cas, assura Harry. Mais tu sais bien que je dors peu à cause de mes cauchemars…

Ron grimaça à l'entente de sa réponse. Il n'aimait pas entendre son ami parler de ses cauchemars comme tout ce qui concerne de près ou de loin au Lord Noir.

Harry finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé sans que les deux garçons ne s'en rendent compte.

– Au fait, je suis chargé de te remettre un message.

– Par qui ? lui demanda le roux.

– Lavande.

Ron fronça le nez, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le brun.

– Tu as l'air ravi ! plaisanta-t-il. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle était folle de son petit Ron-Ron d'amour et qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans ses bras et te couvrir de baisers.

A ces mots, les deux garçons grimacèrent : Harry à cause de l'image mentale qui s'était imposée à lui, et Ron à cause des promesses de sa petite amie.

– Si tu réagis comme ça, c'est peut-être qu'il y a un problème entre vous. Tu ne penses pas ?

– Peut-être… accorda Ron, songeur, aux paroles de son ami.

D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent et prirent silencieusement la direction de la Grande Salle. Ils prirent place parmi les autres élèves de leur maison et Ron scruta toute leur table à la recherche de quelqu'un.

– Ne me dis pas que tu cherches déjà Lavande ? S'inquiéta Harry.

– Mais non ! s'indigna Ron. Je cherche Hermione, tu ne l'as pas vue ce matin ?

– Non, répondit Harry en souriant.

A la table des Serpentard, Ron remarqua que Zabini était occupé à expliquer quelque chose, de visiblement important, à Malefoy, vu son expression. Puis ils regardèrent tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée et Zabini eut un grand sourire alors que Malefoy fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi cette étrange attitude ? Il suivit leurs regards et découvrit Hermione. Tout s'expliquait, ils devaient encore se moquer d'elle. La pauvre.

Elle prit place à côté des garçons et les salua.

– Hey Mione, l'interpella le roux, comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant ? Tu es une lève-tôt pourtant ?!

– Je sais bien, mais je me suis couchée tard après la petite réunion de Slughorn, expliqua-t-elle.

Ron se rembrunit, il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'être mis à l'écart de cette manière.

– Et puis, reprit Hermione, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui explique mon réveil tardif.

– Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta fin de soirée ? lui demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent de rouge à l'allusion de son ami, alors que Ron n'en comprenait pas la raison. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ?

– Hum, toussota Hermione. Je voulais savoir une chose Harry : pourquoi as-tu dis à Cédric que tu devais le voir aujourd'hui ?

Harry, qui avait très bien compris la ruse d'Hermione, se contenta de lancer un nouveau coup d'œil appuyé qui eut le don de la faire rougir de plus belle. Cependant il consentit à répondre à sa question.

– Comme on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec lui de sa mission et de l'Ordre, on s'est mis d'accord pour un rendez-vous tous le quatre. Ce sera l'occasion de mettre les choses au point.

– Pas bête, remarqua Ron.

– Je dois avouer que c'est bien trouvé, concéda Hermione. Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

– Normal, toi tu le vois tout le temps ! s'exclama Ron sans remarquer la gêne qu'il venait de déclencher chez Hermione et l'air amusé d'Harry.

– Où devons-nous l'attendre ? demanda Hermione pendant que le trio se dirigeait hors de la Grande Salle.

– Il m'a dit qu'il nous retrouverait dans le hall, lui répondit le Survivant.

Ils attendirent donc que le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle les rejoigne, ce qu'il fit une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! les salua-t-il en serrant les mains d'Harry et Ron et faisant son habituelle bise à Hermione. Excusez mon retard, j'étais avec Cho.

Sans en comprendre la raison, Hermione tiqua à l'entente de ces mots.

– Pas grave ! le rassura Ron, Harry observant les réactions d'Hermione.

– Très bien, on y va ?

– Oui mais où ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Cédric lui lança un regard complice.

– Tu es bien trop curieuse, ma petite Hermione. Tu verras bien !

Cédric s'élança dans les escaliers, les trois Gryffondor à sa suite. Il les mena dans une aile du château qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visités. Il s'arrêta au troisième étage, devant l'armure d'un chevalier. Cédric lui murmura quelque chose et l'armure s'anima pour se déplacer et dévoiler une porte. Ils la franchirent et découvrirent une pièce très spacieuse et joliment décorée.

– Bienvenue dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef !

– Waouh ! s'extasia Ron en leur nom à tous.

Le salon, de forme circulaire, était chauffé par une grande cheminée sur la droite, devant laquelle trônaient deux canapés et trois fauteuils entourant une table basse en verre. Face à l'entrée se tenait une fenêtre qui donnait accès sur la cour intérieure, sur leur gauche un couloir menait à trois pièces : certainement les deux chambres et la salle de bain privée. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione pensait, le salon n'était pas aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mais dans les tons noirs et blancs donnant un aspect rétro mais sympa à la pièce.

Cédric les laissa découvrir les lieux tout en leur indiquant de prendre place sur les canapés et fauteuils disponibles. Harry et Ron prirent place sur l'un des canapés et Hermione et Cédric s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil.

– Ça sera super sympa l'année prochaine ! s'exclama Ron.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

– Bah quand Mione sera nommée préfète-en-chef elle aura ces appartements et on pourra venir squatter !

Hermione rougit face au compliment indirect de son ami tout en se morigénant de passer son temps à rougir tout le temps.

– Ce n'est pas sûr que je sois nommée préfète-en-chef…

– Pff ! répliqua Ron en balayant sa réplique d'un geste de la main.

– … et même si c'était le cas, continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, je ne pourrais pas vous inviter, c'est interdit par le règlement !

Harry sourit à la réflexion tellement typique de son amie alors que Ron semblait bouder.

– D'ailleurs, reprit Hermione en se tournant vers Cédric qui n'était pas intervenu lors de l'échange, pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes à cause de nous et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton poste par notre faute !

Cédric sourit devant la visible préoccupation qu'elle avait pour lui.

– Calme-toi, Hermione. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais vous êtes là avec la permission de Dumbledore.

– Dumbledore ? l'interrogea cette fois-ci Harry.

– Je suis allé le voir pour lui expliquer que nous voulions parler de ma mission et de l'Ordre et c'est lui qui m'a proposé les appartements des préfets-en-chef. Ici au moins nous serons à l'abri de toute oreille indiscrète.

– Mais je croyais que tu partageais tes appartements avec la préfète-en-chef, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Toujours aussi perspicace, pas vrai ? sourit Cédric. Effectivement je partage ces appartements avec Maria Maury. Mais je ne la vois pas beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle se sent seule et qu'elle préfère rester avec ses amis de Serdaigle. Sans compter que je crois qu'elle a peur de moi, comme une bonne part des élèves qui me prennent encore pour un genre de mort-vivant !

Ils rirent tous les quatre avant d'aborder un sujet plus sérieux.

– Et si tu nous parlais un peu de ta mission ? proposa Harry les ramenant au sujet de base.

Cédric se lança donc, sous l'écoute attentive des trois Gryffondor, dans le récit de sa mission. Ils leur expliqua son trajet pour la France, effectué avec des moyens moldus pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, étant censé être mort, son arrivée dans le petit village où il a vécu durant presque un an et demi, sa prise de contact avec les sorciers locaux, comment il leur a transmis le message et les visions d'avenir de Dumbledore, comment un réseau – petit mais pas négligeable – de combattants résistants avait vu le jour, la discrétion dont il devait continuellement faire preuve, sa vie au quotidien, et il se permit également quelques blagues et anecdotes.

– Voilà, termina-t-il, vous savez tout.

– On peut dire que tu n'as pas chômé ! le félicita Ron. Mais il y a un truc dont tu ne nous as pas parlé et qui m'intrigue…

– Quoi donc ? lui demanda Cédric en réfléchissant aux éléments qu'il aurait pu omettre de parler.

– Les françaises, elles sont comment ?

Devant la mine plus qu'intéressée de Ron, Cédric rit, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione croisa les bras, n'appréciant visiblement pas le sujet. Elle le fit d'ailleurs remarquer en se levant soudainement et en arpentant la pièce.

– Je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Ronald, que tu as une petite amie !

– C'est bon Hermione, je ne fais rien de mal, je lui pose juste une question ! Et puis, si moi j'ai une copine, ce n'est pas le cas de Cédric !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et alla se planter devant la fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure. Ron lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules et que Cédric gardait son regard fixé sur Hermione.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne se décide à le rompre.

– Et maintenant que tu es revenu, qu'est-ce que l'Ordre va te demander de faire ?

Cédric se détourna d'Hermione pour lui répondre.

– Pour le moment, je me contente d'assister aux réunions de l'Ordre. Ça me permettra de me remettre à la page. Et par la suite, dans un futur que je pense proche, j'aurais de nouveau des missions à accomplir.

– Quoi ? Hermione venait de se retourner à l'entente de ses projets et avait perdu toute trace de colère. Mais comment vas-tu faire pour tes cours ?

Cédric s'autorisa un petit sourire alors que ses deux meilleurs amis soupiraient devant ses visibles préoccupations.

– Dois-je te rappeler que je connais presque entièrement le programme de septième année que j'ai étudié lors du tournois des trois sorciers ? Ma présence en cours est surtout une couverture et me permettra également de passer mes ASPIC.

– Comment comptes-tu justifier tes absences ? le questionna Harry. Parce que je suppose que certaines missions auront lieu pendant les cours ?

– Une fois de plus Dumbledore a pensé à tout ! les rassura-t-il. Il compte les justifier par de problèmes de santé, encore fragile, dû à mon fameux « accident » du tournoi.

Hermione secoua lentement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Harry réfléchissait à ses révélations, Cédric observait Hermione.

– Et si on allait manger ? proposa Ron, dont l'estomac commençait à gargouiller.

Les trois autres rirent mais acceptèrent et ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**** :**

Hermione était assise à sa table dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis, réfléchissant à cette première semaine de décembre qui s'était révélée être forte en émotions et révélations.

Après l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé dans les appartements de Cédric avec Harry et Ron, elle avait dans un premier temps essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à vivre normalement. Mais elle avait été forcée de reconnaître que quelque chose était différent, qu'elle était différente. Depuis que Ron avait plus ou moins insinué que Cédric aurait pu avoir une histoire d'amour avec une française lors de sa mission, elle avait été plus distante avec lui, moins chaleureuse. Elle avait tenté de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'elle trouvait que cela n'était pas sérieux de sa part mais elle avait fini par réaliser, avec quelques difficultés, que la réalité était toute autre. Elle était jalouse. L'idée que Cédric ait eu la possibilité de sortir avec une fille, une française de surcroît, la rendait folle de jalousie sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Malgré cette prise de conscience, la situation entre elle et Cédric n'avait pas évolué, au grand dam d'Harry et Ginny. Cédric semblait peiné de cette situation et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione savait qu'elle était jalouse, elle sentait qu'il y avait une sorte de « déséquilibre » entre eux, puisque lui ne ressentait aucune jalousie et n'aurait d'ailleurs aucune raison de l'être, d'après elle.

Cependant, la situation avait pris une tournure inattendue.

**_Flash-Back_**

En cet après-midi de vendredi, Hermione – accompagnée d'Harry et Ron – travaillait en étude dans la Grande Salle. Pour l'occasion, toutes les maisons se mélangeaient, hormis les Serpentard. Personne ne venait à leur table et rares étaient les Serpentard qui se mélangeaient volontairement aux autres. Le trio était installé pas loin d'un groupe de Poufsouffle de septième année d'après Hermione. Elle était assise à côté de Ron, lui-même face à Harry. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ginny qui prit place face à Hermione et aux côtés d'Harry qui se raidit légèrement, faisant sourire Hermione. Ginny passait beaucoup de temps avec Hermione, et donc avec les garçons, depuis sa rupture d'avec Dean. De plus, Hermione s'était confiée à Ginny sur sa situation et son amie faisait tout pour la soutenir mais s'était interdite de lui faire comprendre l'évidence sur ses sentiments, elle devait le faire par elle-même.

Ils étaient donc en plein travail quand quelqu'un s'installa avec le groupe de Poufsouffle et donc à côté d'Hermione.

– Salut, retentit la voix du nouveau venu.

Hermione se figea et, sans lever le nez de son devoir, répondit.

– Hum, salut Cédric.

Ce dernier sembla déçu par le visible manque d'attention que lui portait la jeune fille et détourna tristement la tête pour aider ses camarades sur leurs devoirs. Harry et Ginny avaient assistés à toute la scène et se sentaient impuissants. Ils en avaient déjà parlé ensemble, enfin c'était plutôt Ginny qui était venue en parler avec Harry. Il s'était senti extrêmement reconnaissant envers Hermione à cet instant, pour cette opportunité. Ils voulaient tous les deux les aider mais ne savaient pas comment.

Ginny eut soudain une idée.

– Hermione, apostropha-t-elle son amie. Je crois que McLaggen veut obtenir ton attention.

Hermione daigna délaisser un instant son devoir pour regarder Cormac, imités par les trois autres Gryffondor et un certain Poufsouffle. Cormac lançait des regards brûlants à Hermione tout en faisant glisser sa plume contre ses lèvres. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant un tel comportement ostensiblement provocateur.

– Il lui prend quoi à McLaggen ? demanda Ron. On dirait qu'il essaie de te draguer.

Hermione se contenta de baisser la tête. Harry, qui avait remarqué que Cédric suivait plus ou moins la conversation et qui avait compris l'idée de Ginny, décida d'en rajouter.

– Et encore Ron, tu n'as rien vu! Tu le verrais pendant les soirées de Slughorn, je suis sûr que s'il le pouvait, il se jetterait sur Hermione ! N'est-ce pas Ginny ?

– Tout à fait ! approuva la rouquine, ravie de l'aide impromptue du Survivant. En même temps je le comprends, elle est parfaite notre Mione ! Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à venir lui demander de sortir avec lui ! Même Zabini la regarde différemment, c'est pour dire !

Cédric avait froncé les sourcils à cette idée et Hermione n'était plus rouge de gêne mais de colère.

– Au lieu de vous occuper de ma vie amoureuse, occupez-vous plutôt de la vôtre ! Il y a suffisamment de quoi faire !

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre pour bien leur faire comprendre son message. Puis elle attrapa ses affaires et partit d'un pas rapide de la Grande Salle sous le regard curieux de certains.

– Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Ron qui n'avait rien suivit à l'histoire.

Cédric, qui avait suivi la dispute, s'était empressé de prendre la suite d'Hermione et l'avait rattrapée dans les couloirs.

– Hermione, attends-moi !

La concernée soupira mais accepta d'accéder à sa requête.

– Je suis désolé que tu te sois disputée avec tes amis.

– Oui, moi aussi.

Le silence s'installa, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire.

– J'ai entendu ce dont vous parliez, commença Cédric, tu vas sortir avec McLaggen ?

– Tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi ! Je…

Mais Hermione stoppa sa phrase. Elle venait de lever les yeux vers Cédric et fut tellement choquée par ce qu'elle découvrit qu'elle s'arrêta.

– Mais, tu es jaloux ! s'exclama-t-elle toute étonnée.

– Non, pas du tout !

– Si, bien sûr que si! J'ai la prétention de pouvoir dire que je te connais un minimum et quand tu fais cette tête c'est que tu n'es pas content ou frustré. J'en déduis que tu es jaloux !

– Je ne… Grr tu as gagné ! concéda-t-il. Je suis surtout déçu que tu ne sois pas venue m'en parler avant, je croyais qu'on était amis !

– Mais on l'est ! Et je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec lui ! C'est un délire de Ginny, ça s'arrête là. Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états !

– Tu peux parler ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es distante et à la limite de la politesse avec moi depuis que Ron a parlé des françaises ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt et s'empourpra.

– C'est, reprit-elle une fois ses esprits retrouvés, que comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je pensais qu'on était amis et ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois sorti avec des françaises qui me gêne, mais que tu n'aies pas jugé important de m'en parler.

Dès qu'elle eut avoué ça, elle baissa piteusement les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Mais il glissa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

– Ne baisse jamais les yeux devant quiconque, et encore moins devant moi. Et sache que je n'ai fréquenté aucune fille durant mon absence, aussi bien française qu'anglaise ou même belge !

Elle rit à sa plaisanterie et il sourit, heureux que les choses soient redevenues comme avant.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

Il avait finalement raccompagné Hermione à son dortoir où Ginny l'avait retrouvée peu de temps après. La rouquine s'était alors jetée sur Hermione pour s'excuser et lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait ça simplement pour voir la réaction de Cédric et en avait déduit que lui aussi était jaloux. Hermione lui avait alors sourit et lui avait répondu qu'elle le savait déjà car ils en avaient parlés. Elle dut, sous les ordres de Ginny, tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. A la fin de son récit, Ginny lui avait souri et lui avait dit qu'elle était contente que ça aille mieux entre eux, même si elle ne croyait pas un mot de leurs explications, mais ça elle l'avait gardé pour elle. Elles avaient fini l'après-midi ensemble avant de rejoindre les garçons dans la salle commune pour aller dîner.

Ils étaient donc en train de manger leur dessert quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

– Chers élèves, avant de vous laisser aller vous coucher et profiter pleinement de votre week-end, j'ai une petite information à vous faire passer. Le corps professoral et moi-même avons remarqué que depuis quelques années, le comportement des élèves avait évolué. Nous avons nous aussi eu votre âge et savons très bien ce que cela implique. C'est pourquoi, dans le but de mieux vous préparer à vos actes à venir et les conséquences qu'ils impliquent, nous avons pris les dispositions suivantes :

« Vendredi 3 décembre, soit dans une semaine, tous vos cours seront supprimés pour vous permettre d'assister à la conférence de Madame Peers, soignante de Sainte-Mangouste. C'est une spécialiste des maladies et comportements sexuels. Elle a généreusement accepté de venir vous faire un cours sur les relations sexuelles et leurs conséquences. Votre présence est obligatoire et aucune absence non-justifiée ne sera tolérée. Elle aura lieu ici même juste après votre petit déjeuné. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

A peine avait-il finit de parler que déjà les conversations s'élevaient. C'était une première dans l'Histoire dans de Poudlard et cela ferait jaser pendant un moment. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardaient, sans rien dire, gênés. Ils avaient beaucoup partagés mais n'avaient jamais abordés ce sujet ensemble. Contre toute attente, Hermione explosa de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres.

Alors que le trio se dirigeait vers la sortie, ils furent rejoints par Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers quand Hermione entendit qu'on l'appelait.

– Hey, Granger !

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Zabini, Malefoy, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir poursuivi sa route.

– Je vois que ton harem continue de s'agrandir, poursuivit le métis en faisant référence aux paroles de Slughorn, lors de la fameuse soirée. Mais tes goûts restent plus que douteux !

Il accentua ses propos d'une grimace et d'un regard méprisant envers les élèves de Gryffondor.

– Ferme-la Zabini ! s'énerva Ron.

– Laisse tomber, Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine, le calma Hermione.

– Fais donc ça, approuva le prince des Serpentard. Car à défaut d'être belle, la sang-de-bourbe a compris qu'il vaut mieux s'écraser devant ses supérieurs !

Hermione baissa la tête, une fois de plus blessée par l'insulte qui avait fusé. Mais les paroles de Cédric lui revinrent à l'esprit « ne baisses jamais les yeux devant quiconque ». Sa peine fut alors immédiatement remplacée par la colère. Elle releva brutalement les yeux et fixa Malefoy avec haine.

– Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! Je préfère encore être une sang-de-bourbe, comme tu dis si bien, qu'une espèce de blondasse décolorée qui n'a rien dans la tête comme toi ! Quant à toi Zabini – elle tourna la tête vers lui – si moi j'ai un harem, toi tu as une véritable animalerie : un pékinois, deux gorilles et une fouine… Tu dois être fier ! Maintenant, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Elle se détourna d'eux et, sous les acclamations de ses amis, reprit la direction de leur salle commune. Mais plus elle avançait, et plus elle sentait le regard brûlant de Malefoy dans son dos. L'adrénaline laissa vite place à la peur.

Malefoy n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste ou prononcé la moindre parole, de peur de la tuer et de s'attirer des ennuis. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer même s'il mourait d'envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Sa mission passait avant tout. Mais dès qu'elle serait finie, et il ferait tout pour y arriver, il s'occuperait personnellement de cette Granger et avait déjà en tête quelques idées pour « passer le temps »… A cette idée, il sourit, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour Hermione Granger.

La semaine qui avait succédé l'annonce de Dumbledore avait été l'une des plus bizarres qu'Hermione ait jamais connue. Que ce soit pendant les cours, les repas ou les interclasses, les élèves ne cessaient de se dévisager les uns les autres, parfois en gloussant pour les filles ou avec un regard envieux pour les garçons. Hermione, loin d'être bête, avait compris que le fait qu'un intervenant vienne les voir pour leurs parler spécialement de sexe avait fait remonter à la surface certaines angoisses ou envies que ses camarades essayaient de dissimuler. Ainsi certains tentaient de se faire le plus discret possible à l'inverse d'autres qui roulaient des mécaniques, certainement fiers de leurs prouesses personnelles.

En ce qui concernait Hermione, elle agissait comme d'habitude à l'inverse de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron semblait avoir été kidnappé par Lavande dont une jalousie, sans raison, avait vu le jour. L'idée qu'une autre fille qu'elle puisse approcher son Ron-Ron et veuille être physiquement proche de lui l'avait rendue complètement paranoïaque, au plus grand malheur de Ron qui se trouvait impuissant. Et Harry, lui, était plus rêveur et absent qu'à son habitude et Hermione n'était pas dupe quant aux raisons d'un tel comportement. L'annonce de Dumbledore avait fait naître un doute nouveau dans la tête du Survivant : est-ce que Ginny avait eu des rapports _intimes _avec Dean ou un autre garçon ? Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, que les garçons pouvaient être stupides par moments ! En ce qui concerne Cédric, elle n'avait pas eu la possibilité de lui parler, il était littéralement harcelé par toute une troupe de jeunes filles aux hormones en folies. A croire que le simple fait d'avoir mentionné le mot _sexe _avait déclenché chez la population de Poudlard une augmentation de leur activité hormonale ! Mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose au final, elle était presque sûre que la situation aurait été légèrement bizarre. Ils avaient beau être proches avec Cédric, la sexualité n'était pas l'un de leurs sujets de conversation.

Hermione en était arrivée à avoir hâte que la conférence arrive, histoire que la situation revienne à la normale. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ces garçons qui se croyaient irrésistibles et se pavanaient dans le château tels des rois. C'était le cas de Cormac qui ne cessait d'envoyer des œillades brulantes à Hermione qui commençait à être à court d'excuses ou de cachettes pour l'esquiver. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Hermione n'était pas la vantardise de ces quelques élèves mais plutôt la non-vantardise de certain.


	6. Chapitre 6

**CHAPITRE 6**** :**

Alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit le matin de la conférence, elle réfléchissait au garçon qui avait la réputation du plus grand et meilleur amant de Poudlard, d'après les dires de la population féminine. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il fasse des siennes et se manifeste. Qu'il regarde tous les autres de haut et, tel un paon, fasse la parade. Mais elle avait eu tort. Malefoy, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, ne faisait pas le caïd comme Hermione s'y était attendu mais avait été au contraire encore plus discret que depuis la rentrée. Sans compter qu'il semblait avoir oublié qu'elle l'avait insulté ouvertement, et devant un public qui plus est !

Cela l'avait grandement intriguée, lui qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour se mettre en avant restait pour une fois, et volontairement, derrière les feux des projecteurs. De plus, s'il avait la moindre opportunité pour rabaisser ou faire souffrir Hermione, il la saisissait. Alors pourquoi un tel comportement ? D'après ce que ses camarades filles lui avaient dit, il avait de quoi être fier de lui, de son corps et ses performances. Allant même jusqu'à le qualifier comme « le meilleur coup de toute ma vie ! ».

Au début sceptique, Hermione avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence devant le discours homogène de ses diverses conquêtes : Malefoy savait y faire avec les filles. Etait-il possible que derrière ses airs supérieurs et méprisants se trouve un garçon attentionné et à l'écoute de ses partenaires d'un soir ? Hermione ne l'avait jamais envisagé sous un jour autre que celui du pauvre gamin horripilant et insultant qui prenait plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. Son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle l'avait rendu atrocement laid à ses yeux. Mais était-il possible qu'il soit finalement, avec un regard objectif et non pas rempli de haine, beau garçon ? En y réfléchissant bien, il avait une silhouette pas trop désagréable mais il était difficile de juger tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sans ses vêtements… Elle se redressa brusquement sur son lit et écarquilla les yeux : venait-elle sérieusement de penser à regarder Malefoy _nu _? A cette idée elle grimaça et se leva pour aller se préparer avant de se rendre à la conférence. Il était plus que temps d'en finir avec cette histoire !

Hermione n'était pas seule dans sa chambre : ses camarades avec qui elle la partageait, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, étaient encore là. Les deux filles semblaient justement plongées dans une importante conversation dont Hermione perçut quelques mots.

– … mais j'ai quand même un peu d'appréhension, expliquait Parvati à son amie. Tu sais bien qu'il s'agit d'un sujet qui me met mal à l'aise… Et puis je n'y connais rien… Je suis toujours, hum, vierge…

Parvati avait soudainement prit des couleurs et se tortillait sur place. Hermione percevait fortement sa gêne et la comprenait. Parvati voulut détourner l'attention d'elle.

– Et toi Hermione, la questionna-t-elle, tu as déjà... avec un garçon…

– Bien sûr que non, réfléchis ! s'exclama Lavande avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Lavande dut remarquer qu'elle avait dit une bêtise devant le regard de désapprobation de la jeune indienne et le regard de colère d'Hermione.

– Je veux dire qu'elle nous l'aurait dit si ça avait été le cas, on est ses amies ! tenta de se rattraper la blonde. Bon on y va ?

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et saisit Parvati par le bras et la traîna en dehors de la chambre. Hermione soupira de désespoir : c'est donc comme ça que ses camarades la percevaient ? Comme une intello coincée ? Elle arrêta là son introspection et prit le même chemin que ses colocataires, sinon elle arriverait en retard, ce serait un comble pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Elle retrouva Harry qui l'attendait, devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Ron était déjà à l'intérieur, avec Lavande. Ils les rejoignirent et prirent place pas loin d'eux. Les quatre tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à des rangées de chaises faisant face à une estrade où se tenaient les professeurs. Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se remplit pour au final ne pas laisser une chaise de libre. Hermione sourit : personne ne voulait louper ça ! C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle rencontra le regard acier tant redouté. Instantanément, ses pensées et images mentales de plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle rougit et détourna rapidement la tête, non sans voir d'abord la grimace de Malefoy.

Elle redirigea son attention sur l'estrade et vit s'avancer une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, blonde aux yeux marron.

– Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Florence Peers. Comme vous devez surement déjà le savoir, je suis parmi vous aujourd'hui pour vous parler du sexe, de ses conséquences et comportements à adopter ou non.

« Aujourd'hui, nous parlerons dans un premier temps des méthodes de contraception aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Car peu importe votre situation, il est nécessaire de se protéger et deux protections valent mieux qu'une ! Si jamais vous avez un doute, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions à votre médicomage, infirmière ou même un de vos professeurs.

« Mais avant toutes choses, j'estime très important que vous compreniez que faire l'amour n'est pas un geste anodin. C'est pour cela qu'on vous conseille toujours d'attendre d'être prêts et sûrs. Il ne faut pas hésiter à refuser si vous n'en avez pas envie. Car si faire l'amour n'a pas les mêmes conséquences physiques chez les hommes et les femmes, psychologiquement le résultat est le même : on donne une partie de soi à l'autre. Ce n'est pas rien. Alors si jamais vous avez des doutes, parlez-en à l'infirmière ou l'un de vos professeurs. Ils sont également là pour vous écouter.

Cette idée fit sourire Hermione : elle se voyait bien aller raconter ses problèmes d'ordre sexuel à Rogue.

– Je ne m'éternise pas sur ce sujet, reprit Mrs Peers. Vous savez déjà tous comment on fait les enfants – des rires dans l'assemblée. J'en viendrais donc directement aux différents types de contraceptifs. Commençons par ceux moldus…

Et voilà, c'était parti pour une journée entière d'informations, conseils et mises en gardes diverses. Ça allait être long !

Il était maintenant six heures du soir et _la journée spéciale sexe, _comme l'avaient baptisé certains, était enfin finie. Hermione se trouvait avec Harry et Ron, que Lavande avait momentanément accepté de libérer pour aller bavarder avec les sœurs Patil.

– J'ai bien cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! se lamenta Ron. Je crois bien que je suis dégouté à vie !

– Mais c'était le but ! plaisanta Harry, déclenchant les rires d'Hermione devant la tête affolée de Ron.

– Excusez-moi les garçons, je reviens, les informa Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Tu vas où ? l'interpela Ron, tu ne vas tout de même pas encore à la bibliothèque, j'espère !

Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers le rouquin.

– Non je ne vais pas à la bibliothèque, Ronald, je vais aux toilettes ! Content ?

Ron rougit d'embarra sous les rires d'Harry : il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se mettre dans des situations aussi gênantes. Hermione reprit donc la direction de la sortie, quand, juste avant de passer les portes, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

– Alors, Granger ! l'interpela Pansy Parkinson en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ? Tu as pris des notes ? Même si ça ne te servira jamais ! J'espère que la pauvre petite pucelle que tu es n'a pas été trop choquée !

Elle rigola, bientôt suivie de ses condisciples de maison.

– Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis vierge ?! s'exclama Hermione sans vraiment le réaliser.

A peine les mots eurent-ils franchis sa bouche qu'elle les regretta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. La surprise passée, la Serpentarde repartit à l'assaut tandis qu'Harry et Ron se rapprochaient, alertés par l'attroupement qui c'était formé.

– Peut-être parce que tu es une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, sans intérêt, qui se croit plus intelligente que tout le monde, sans oublier que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Qui pourrait avoir envie d'une chose comme toi ?

Plus les mots sortaient et plus Hermione se sentait blessée et baissait la tête. Pansy avait totalement raison, qui pourrait vouloir d'une fille comme qu'elle ? Si elle-même avait été un garçon elle n'aurait pas voulu d'elle.

Les élèves avaient commencé à se regrouper autour de deux protagonistes. Les spectateurs étaient surtout, et pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione, des Serpentard qui venaient soutenir leur préfète. Hermione se sentit encore plus mal devant cet affolant constat : elle était seule.

Elle osa un dernier regard vers les spectateurs avant de partir en pleurant et laisser à ses amis le soin de la défendre, mais elle croisa deux regards qui la firent réagir : celui haineux et jubilatoire de Malefoy et celui plein de confiance et de soutien de Cédric.

Il se trouvait à une petite dizaine de mètres, entouré de son fan club, et avait visiblement tout entendu de la conversation. Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans le sien, Hermione se sentit animée d'une énergie nouvelle : non, elle n'était pas une fille inintéressante, pas pour lui en tout cas !

Hermione releva la tête et fixa Pansy. Elle ne remarqua pas que plus de la moitié de la Grande Salle avait entendu les propos de Pansy et attendait sa réponse.

– Ecoute-moi bien, Parkinson, ce n'est pas parce que, en tant que Pékinois, tu te conduis comme une chienne, que tout le monde doit faire pareil. J'ai peut-être choisi de garder ma vie privée pour moi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse ou sexuelle ! Mais je t'en prie, je suis sûre que TOUT LE MONDE ici meurt d'envie de t'entendre raconter comment tu as perdu ta virginité à l'âge de douze ans avec quatre garçons en même temps ! Alors ne te prives surtout pas et fais-toi plaisir !

La déclaration d'Hermione fut suivie de grands éclats de rire, même chez certains Serpentard, et des applaudissements de la part des gens de sa maison. Harry et Ron se remirent vite et rire à leur tour mais Hermione n'y prit pas garde, ni aux multiples regards rivés sur elle. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy et sa réflexion du matin, sur lui et son corps, lui revint à l'esprit mais elle la chassa au loin. Elle se retourna et eut le temps d'apercevoir Cédric qui lui adressait un grand sourire et elle sortit de la Grande Salle. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix de Crabbe qui demandait à Pansy si c'était vrai, faisant redoubler les rires et la colère de la concernée.

– Je t'ai déjà dit combien j'ai aimé la façon dont tu as remballé Parkinson ? demanda Ron à son amie pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

– Au moins une bonne dizaine de fois déjà, Ron, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Le petit échange de la semaine précédente qui avait eu lieu entre Hermione et Pansy avait fait, en moins d'une heure, le tour de l'école et durant tout le weekend, les élèves – qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard – s'étaient succédés pour féliciter Hermione et sa performance oratoire, la gênant au plus haut point.

Mais si ses camarades s'étaient montrés plus que chaleureux et fiers d'elle, ce n'était pas le cas du directeur de la maison Serpentard et professeur de défense contre force du mal. Toute raison était bonne pour ridiculiser Hermione qui, malgré le respect qu'elle montrait envers tous ses enseignants, commençait à en avoir plus que marre ! Elle qui pourtant faisait tout pour se faire le plus discrète ou satisfaire le professeur en répondant à ses questions ou en effectuant le travail convenablement ne récoltait que médisance de sa part. Ça avait été le cas de leur dernier cours. Il avait posé une question à laquelle personne n'avait de réponse, à part elle, bien sûr. Après avoir levé la main et devant son désintérêt total pour elle, Hermione avait fini par lui donner l'exacte réponse attendue par Rogue. Mais au lieu de la féliciter et de la récompenser comme l'aurait fait tout autre professeur sensé, il s'était contenté de la fixer et avait répliqué :

« On dirait bien que c'est ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins. Je crois que l'expression moldue pour ça est « Grande Gueule », me trompé-je, Granger, vous qui semblez tout savoir ? »

Sous les rires des Serpentard, avec qui ils partageaient évidemment ce cours, la concernée avait brusquement rougit et semblait vouloir disparaître sous sa table. Les Gryffondor compatissaient avec leur préfète alors que Pansy arborait un sourire fier.

Depuis lors, et malgré les protestations d'Hermione, les deux maisons rivales se livraient à une guerre sans merci à l'aide de répliques bien senties ou de coup bas. Ainsi, tous étaient obligés de redoubler de vigilance à longueur de temps pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient à la tour des Gryffondor quand :

– Hermione !

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna pour découvrir un Cédric souriant et encore plus beau que d'habitude.

– Tiens, Cédric ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire ravi.

– On va vous laisser, les informa Harry en attrapant le bras de Ron. Hermione, tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini. A plus, Cédric.

– Quoi ? Mais… commença Ron, mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, emmené de force par Harry.

Hermione et Cédric les regardèrent s'éloigner avant de reporter leur attention l'un sur l'autre.

– Je suis content de te revoir, lui avoua Cédric. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se parler tous les deux.

– Oui, tu as raison, approuva Hermione. En même temps, tu es très pris avec ton fan club !

Elle rigola alors que Cédric faisait une tête de déterré.

– Ne m'en parle pas ! Elles ne me lâchent plus ! Je croyais que ça se calmerait une fois la conférence terminée mais j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire !

– Oh ! pauvre Cédric, se moqua gentiment Hermione. Il est trop adulé par la gente féminine de Poudlard !

– C'est ça, moque toi ! Tant que j'y pense, je voulais te féliciter.

– Me féliciter ?

– De ta très belle répartie face à Parkinson. Je n'étais pas loin et j'ai tout entendu. Bien répondu !

– Oh, ça ! Hermione rougit à ce souvenir. J'y suis peut-être allée fort mais elle m'avait énervé et…

– Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Tu as agis comme il le fallait et je suis très fier de toi !

Il lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires et elle se sentit rougir de plus belle. Elle ne remarquait que maintenant combien Cédric, sa présence et ses petites attentions lui avaient manquées.

– Ça te dirait que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, avant que les folles furieuses ne me retrouvent ?

– Je ne risque rien de la part de tes groupies, au moins ? plaisanta Hermione.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai !

– Eh bien dans ce cas, j'accepte.

C'est donc heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensembles qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

– Eh merde ! s'énerva Drago Malefoy en claquant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

Sa mission stagnait, il n'arrivait à rien et le temps qui lui était imparti pour la finir s'amenuisait. On lui mettait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules sans compter celle qu'il se mettait lui-même. Il était crucial pour la suite des événements et la guerre à venir qu'il réussisse sa mission. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, c'est pourquoi il consacrait la majeure partie de son temps à la réalisation de sa mission. Mais plus il s'acharnait, moins il y arrivait. A ce rythme, il ne tarderait pas à devenir fou !

Sans compter qu'il aurait bien profité de son temps libre pour remettre la sale sang-de-bourbe à sa place. Depuis quelques temps elle prenait un peu trop de libertés et se croyait égale, voire supérieure à eux. Il mourrait d'envie de la faire taire, de faire disparaître son petit air suffisant quand elle répondait correctement à une réponse ou son stupide sourire de petite fille heureuse et insouciante, de la faire souffrir…

Mais il devait choisir : sa mission ou le plaisir. Le choix était vite fait car en réalité ça n'en était pas vraiment un. Trop de monde comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir. Voilà pourquoi il devait en finir vite avec cette mission, ainsi il pourrait s'occuper de l'autre impure de préfète de Gryffondor.

C'est fort de ses résolutions qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, lieu où il pourrait certainement trouver quelque chose pour l'aider.

Quand Hermione franchit le portrait de la grosse dame quelques heures plus tard, elle avait un grand sourire. Passer un peu de temps avec Cédric était un moment privilégié et lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle se sentait capable d'escalader une montagne ! Elle repéra vite ses amis et les rejoignit sur le canapé. Mais si elle avait le cœur en fête, ce n'était pas le cas des deux garçons. Ron semblait soucieux et regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée alors qu'Harry réfléchissant en semblant regarder par la fenêtre, mais Hermione le soupçonnait de regarder la jeune fille rousse qui était assise devant ladite fenêtre. Hermione ne comprenait pas l'attitude presque dépressive de ses amis.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les garçons ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

– C'est Adam Bones, le petit frère de Susan Bones de Poufsouffle. Il a été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback parce que ses parents ont refusés de rejoindre Voldemort, lui expliqua Harry pendant que Ron grimaçait.

Hermione fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité : à l'extérieur, c'était la guerre et eux-mêmes y seraient bientôt plongés. Mais malgré cette douche froide, Hermione ne perdait rien de son enthousiasme.

– On n'y arrivera jamais, je n'y arriverai pas… murmura Harry.

– C'est affreux et je suis vraiment désolée pour Susan et sa famille. Mais ne vous laissez pas abattre les garçons, c'est exactement ce que souhaite Voldemort ! s'emporta Hermione, animée d'une énergie qui semblait inépuisable et plus forte que tous.

« Tant que nous restons ensemble et soudés, tout ira bien. Je ne vous mentirais pas, c'est la guerre et cette dernière entraîne des pertes. Mais nous avons décidés de nous battre pour une cause, pour la liberté et l'amour ! Alors ne baissez pas les bras ! Nous y arriverons ensemble, tu y arriveras Harry car tu sais que nous serons avec toi jusqu'au bout et quoi qu'il advienne ! Ensemble, rien ne peut nous résister, pas même Voldemort et ses troupes de Mangemorts !

Les deux garçons avaient écoutés avec beaucoup d'attention le discours enflammé de leur amie qui leur avait redonné courage.

– Tu crois ? supplia presque Ron qui avait terriblement peur pour les membres de sa nombreuse famille.

– Ne suis-je pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? demanda Hermione avec un air taquin.

A ces mots, les garçons rirent et ressentirent une profonde reconnaissance pour Hermione qui avait toujours su trouver les mots pour leur redonner espoir. C'est donc le cœur un peu plus léger qu'ils parlèrent d'autre chose et Harry en profita pour les avertir qu'il ne viendrait pas dîner avec eux parce qu'il avait un cours avec Dumbledore et qu'il avait énormément de questions à poser à ce dernier.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle commune mais prirent des directions différentes : Harry celui du bureau du directeur et Ron et Hermione celui de la Grande Salle.

Les préfets de Gryffondor avançaient en silence quand Ron l'interrompit brusquement.

– Tu crois qu'il arrivera à le battre ? Le vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes ?

– Je pense que oui, répondit Hermione qui avait très bien comprit de qui il voulait parler. Il est, d'après Dumbledore et moi, la personne la plus apte à nous débarrasser définitivement de lui. Et avec notre aide, il y arrivera, j'en suis persuadée. Et après tout ça, nous aurons enfin une vie paisible.

– J'espère qu'une fois de plus tu as raison, avoua Ron avec un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne supporterais pas de perdre un membre de ma famille, ni toi ou Harry.

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda Ron avec émotion. Cette déclaration l'avait beaucoup touchée et elle savait qu'elle-même ne voulait pas les perdre. Ron, qui venait de remarquer qu'elle s'était stoppée, s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers elle. Juste à temps pour la réceptionner dans ses bras. Elle le serrait de toutes ses forces, voulant lui faire comprendre combien il était également très important pour elle. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui passaient à côté d'eux et qui, parfois, se moquaient. Elle finit par le relâcher et ils se sourirent avant de reprendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent avec les autres Gryffondor et parlèrent de tout et rien, sans dispute, profitant de cet instant privilégié entre eux.

Ils venaient de finir leur dessert quand Lavande fit son apparition derrière Ron.

– Tu viens mon Ron-Ron d'amour ? minauda-t-elle sous l'œil amusé et légèrement écœuré d'Hermione.

Ron lança un regard interrogatif vers Hermione qui lui répondit par un sourire.

– Vas-y et bonne soirée !

– Merci, à toi aussi Mione.

Après un dernier sourire, Ron se leva, saisit la main de Lavande et sortit de la Grande Salle. Hermione les suivit du regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, son sourire se fana et elle arbora un air perplexe. Elle avait joué la fille forte et sûre d'elle devant ses amis, mais la vérité était qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la suite des événements. Elle avait été tellement accaparée par ses pauvres petits problèmes de jeune étudiante qu'elle avait oublié que dehors c'était le chaos. Elle ne pensait pas que les attaques des Mangemorts avaient une telle envergure et c'était assez inquiétant. Elle voulait aider, mais que pouvait faire une pauvre adolescente coincée dans un château ? Son regard se balada dans la salle et s'attarda sur la table des Serpentard. La plupart d'entre eux étaient promis à un avenir de Mangemort et elle trouvait ça dommage. Elle en était presque peinée pour eux qui n'avaient pas le choix. Son regard dériva sur le préfet des vert et argent en pleine discussion avec Zabini et ne remarquait pas qu'elle l'observait. Et soudainement, elle réalisa qu'à défaut de pouvoir être utile à l'extérieure, elle le serait ici. Si un des Serpentard devait devenir Mangemort ce serait sans hésitation Malefoy. Elle devait reprendre sa filature et surveiller les allées et venues du blond, sans se faire surprendre comme la dernière fois.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur la meilleure façon de s'y prendre, une chouette se posa devant elle, la faisant sursauter, et lui tendis sa patte. L'étonnement passé, Hermione se saisit du parchemin et lut la missive. Elle se raidit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il ne manquait plus que ça !


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**** :**

Hermione maudissait Slughorn, non mais quelle idée ?! Son professeur de potion avait trouvé de bon goût d'organiser un bal de Noël dans ses appartements la veille de leur départ en vacances ! Si l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, les conséquences étaient désastreuses.

Depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'invitation, soit deux jours plus tôt, elle évitait comme elle le pouvait Cormac McLaggen qui s'était mis en tête de s'y rendre avec elle pour cavalière. Il la harcelait tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour, pour avoir sa réponse.

C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à l'instant présent en train de longer un couloir, dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Elle était tellement occupée à surveiller ses arrières qu'elle en oublia de regarder où elle allait et faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un de plein fouet. Mais en percevant une présence à proximité, elle eut la présence d'esprit de vérifier et découvrit, avec surprise, Crabbe et Goyle, les deux brutes de Malefoy, qui se tenaient droits et impressionnants devant elle. Sans en comprendre la raison, elle sentit un malaise la gagner et redouta la suite des événements. Elle les avait toujours pris pour des idiots qui servaient d'hommes de main à leur chef, mais là, seule face à eux, elle les trouva plus redoutables que jamais. Elle tenta de les contourner, mais comme elle s'en doutait, ils ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et l'en empêchèrent.

– Je voudrais passer s'il-vous-plaît, tenta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée mais qui s'avérait plus tremblante qu'autre chose.

Leurs expressions lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas dans leurs intentions. Sans se concerter, ils avancèrent vers elle alors qu'Hermione reculait inconsciemment jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre le mur. Elle commençait à avoir sérieusement peur, le couloir était désert et personne ne viendrait la sauver de ces deux brutes qui semblaient, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, lui en vouloir.

– Notre Prince voulait qu'on attende avant de s'occuper de toi, commença Goyle.

– Mais, nous on veut pas attendre ! Tu vas payer pour t'être moquée de nous et encore plus de lui ! la menaça Crabbe en sortant sa baguette, imité par son copain.

– Et pour t'être mêlée de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Le cœur d'Hermione battait de plus en plus vite, elle était paralysée de peur. Sa tête lui disait de sortir sa baguette et de se défendre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement. Tout le courage des Gryffondor l'avait quittée et elle se sentait honteuse. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et retenait son souffle, résignée, elle entendit des pas et son nom qu'on hurlait. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les deux molosses s'enfuir en courant et Cho Chang, sa sauveuse, se diriger vers elle. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de la voir !

Hermione s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Être restée en apnée comme elle l'avait fait lui avait donné le tournis. Elle resta comme ça un moment, essayant de se remettre des récents événements tandis que Cho arrivait à sa hauteur. Hermione se releva avec un léger sourire et lui fit face.

– Ça faisait un moment que je te cherchais, lui annonça la Poufsouffle.

– Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ? demanda Hermione qui ressentait une immense reconnaissance envers sa camarde.

– Je voulais te parler de Cédric.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne laissa pourtant rien paraître.

– Très bien, je t'écoute.

– Arrête ton petit numéro, conseilla Cho qui avait désormais un air sérieux et méchant.

– Pardon ?

– Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir ! Cédric n'en a rien à faire de toi.

– Tu te trompes, il tient à moi ! Il me l'a dit ! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à douter.

– Peut-être, mais qu'en tant que petite sœur, rien de plus. Alors arrête de lui tourner autour, tu perds ton temps.

Hermione resta muette à l'entente des paroles de Cho. Ce qu'elle avait redouté s'avérait être exact. Contente de son effet, Cho décida de l'achever.

– Ah, et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Cédric m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal de noël. Convaincue ? Et puis franchement, entre nous, tu crois vraiment qu'un garçon comme Cédric aurait pu s'intéresser à toi ?

Cho partit en rigolant, laissant une Hermione blessée et dépitée. Elle était complètement perdue, tout ce qu'elle avait cru était faux. Cédric s'était joué d'elle, lui faisant croire qu'elle comptait pour lui, mais il n'en était rien ! Hermione se sentit soudain lasse, cette journée était l'une des pires qu'elle avait connu !

Harry cherchait désespérément Hermione. Il devait absolument lui parler de la dernière idée brillante de ce cher professeur de potions. C'est à croire qu'il voulait sa mort ! Harry commençait à perdre patience quand il aperçut Cédric au bout du couloir. Peut-être que lui aurait vu Hermione et pourrait le renseigner. Il accéléra mais s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant la personne avec qui il parlait : Cho Chang, leur ex commune. Il hésita un instant mais se résigna. Il put ainsi entendre un bout de leur conversation.

– … je te promets que c'est vrai ! C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit ! assurait Cho.

– Et tu sais avec qui ? demanda Cédric qui semblait soucieux.

– Non, désolée. Mais je peux me renseigner si tu veux…

– Non c'est bon, laisse tomber. Mais merci quand même.

Harry ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais après tout cela ne le regardait pas.

– Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal de Slughorn ? proposa Cédric à la jeune asiatique. Cho apparaîssait ravie alors qu'Harry était choqué.

– Avec grand plaisir Cédric ! accepta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Très bien. On se retrouve dans la salle commune à dix-huit heures trente.

– Pas de problème !

Cho finit par s'éloigner avec un dernier sourire pour Cédric. Harry la regarda partir, toujours dans l'incompréhension. Il était presque sûr que Cédric irait avec Hermione, alors pourquoi le demander à Cho ? Il se ressaisit et reporta son attention sur Cédric qui avait le regard dans le vide.

– Hum, toussota Harry.

Cédric remarqua seulement sa présence.

– Tiens, Harry, salut.

– Salut Cédric. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ?

Le visage de Cédric s'assombrit à l'entente de ce prénom.

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vue. Tu m'excuses, je dois y aller.

Cédric s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et Harry resta planté là, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait entre eux ? Il soupira et décida d'aller vérifier le seul endroit où il pourrait la trouver : la bibliothèque.

Mais son attention fut attirée par des hurlements provenant d'un couloir adjacent au sien. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité qui ne quittait plus sa poche et, une fois dissimulé, se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il découvrit Malefoy accompagné de ses gorilles de services. Malefoy semblait très en colère contre eux et, bizarrement, Crabbe et Goyle étaient… apeurés ? Cette idée fit sourire Harry, comme si deux colosses comme eux pouvaient avoir peur de Malefoy. Mais il ne poursuivit pas cette idée et se concentra sur le discours du blond.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles ! hurlait le Serpentard. Le but est de détourner son attention de moi et vous, vous trouvez judicieux d'aller la menacer ! En mon nom en plus ! Bravo, je vous félicite, maintenant elle ne va plus me lâcher ! Heureusement que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lui faire de mal, sinon j'aurais eu le dirlo sur le dos ! Vous n'êtes que des nuls ! Dégagez de ma vue avant que je ne vous le fasse regretter !

Ils ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent à toute vitesse. Harry reprit la direction de la bibliothèque tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. A qui ces deux brute s'en étaient-ils pris ? Sa réflexion s'arrêta là car il découvrit enfin le fruit de ses recherches : Hermione. Elle était, comme il l'avait pensé, à la bibliothèque, assise à une table, en pleine lecture. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise aux côtés de son amie mais elle ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard. Il ne s'en formalisa pas : il savait que quand elle lisait, même un tremblement de terre ne pourrait détourner son attention.

– Dis Mione, tu as reçu l'invitation de Slughorn ?

– Hein hein, marmonna-t-elle comme réponse.

– Et tu vas y aller ?

– Hein hein.

– Et tu as un cavalier ? Parce que je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Hermione releva brutalement le nez de son livre et fixa son ami.

– On s'y rendrait en ami. Comme Ginny y va avec Michael Corner et que Cédric y va avec Cho, aucun de nous ne peut s'y rendre avec la personne qu'il veut.

Devant le silence de son ami, Harry se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

– Tu… ne savais pas… pour Cédric et Cho ?

– Si, marmonna Hermione.

– Mais comment c'est possible ? Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre !

– Il faut croire que les bonnes nouvelles vont vite ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Harry comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

– Alors, tu es d'accord ? Pour venir avec moi ?

– J'aurais adoré Harry, et j'aurais dû y penser avant ! se fustigea-t-elle. Mais j'ai déjà un cavalier pour la soirée…

– Ah bon ! s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus surpris. Et qui est-ce ?

– Ce sera une surprise !

Harry balayait la pièce du regard. Slughorn avait, pour l'occasion, décoré ses appartements et il reconnaissait à peine les lieux. Slughorn était même allé jusqu'à engager, avec l'accord du directeur, des élèves pour faire le service. Harry se sentait gêné de se faire servir par ses camarades. C'est pourquoi il cherchait désespérément Hermione qui n'était visiblement toujours pas arrivée. Lui était venu avec Luna Lovegood, mais elle l'avait abandonné pour aller parler à l'invité de la soirée : un vampire. Harry avait rapidement croisé Cédric, avec Cho au bras, et lui-même semblait guetter quelqu'un, la même personne que lui, à n'en pas douter. La curiosité d'Harry avait été piquée au vif au sujet du cavalier d'Hermione, encore plus quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait lui faire la surprise.

Il réfléchissait toujours à l'identité du mystérieux cavalier quand il vit Ginny, ne pouvant plus détourner son regard d'elle. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe noire. Il en était presque rendu à baver à sa vue quand il remarqua que la jeune femme regardait vers l'entrée avec un sourire fier. Il suivit son regard et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Hermione était enfin arrivée et elle était vraiment très belle. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et portait des escarpins de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en de magnifiques boucles qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait une touche de mascara et de rouge à lèvre (rouge) qui lui donnait un côté femme sensuelle qu'on ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle avait un grand sourire qui fit plaisir à Harry. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le fameux cavalier et ses lèvres formèrent un grand « O ». Elle était sublime et au bras de… McLaggen !

Ce dernier arborait un sourire fier et toisait tous ceux qu'il croisait. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry comprit l'expression « faire le paon ». Mais pourquoi donc Hermione était-elle venue avec cet énergumène ? Harry remarqua alors que tout le monde les regardait avec intérêt : certains surpris de les voir ensemble, d'autres éblouis par la beauté d'Hermione. Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air charmé était Cédric. Il fronçait les sourcils. Harry ne comprenait pas son attitude : c'est lui qui avait invité Cho au lieu d'Hermione !

– Ah, Miss Granger, vous voilà ! s'exclama Slughorn. Et avec M. McLaggen de surcroît ! Je crois que je peux dire sans me tromper que vous avez un goût certain pour les joueurs de Quidditch !

Il lança un clin d'œil complice au nouveau « couple » et McLaggen bomba le torse de fierté alors qu'Hermione se contentait de sourire. Son cavalier l'amena vers le buffet et lui proposa à boire. Pendant que les autres convives retournaient à leur occupation, Harry se diriga vers son amie.

– Hermione, tu es vraiment sublime !

– Merci ! Je le dois à Ginny ! lui répondit Hermione, rayonnante.

Harry comprenait mieux le regard qu'il avait capté plus tôt. Il se tourna vers Cormac et lui adressa un faux sourire.

– Je peux te l'emprunter un instant ?

– Oui mais fais vite, je ne veux pas perdre un instant en sa compagnie !

Il accompagna sa réplique d'un clin d'œil à sa cavalière, donnant la nausée à Harry. Il entraîna rapidement Hermione dans un coin tranquille pour pouvoir parler en toute intimité.

– McLaggen ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des oreilles. Tu es venue avec McLaggen ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Je pensais que Cormac était la personne la plus apte à rendre Cédric jaloux.

– Oh…

Harry comprenait mieux : Hermione avait été vexée par le choix de Cédric et avait voulu se venger. Il la comprenait parfaitement et vu l'expression de Cédric quand il les avait découvert, le plan d'Hermione avait très bien marché.

– Mais fais attention à toi, Hermione, il est… spécial.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Bon je dois te laisser, il doit m'attendre.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit son cavalier. Elle parla avec lui pendant un moment, sous l'œil attentif d'Harry et celui encore plus de Cédric, malgré les tentatives de Cho pour attirer son attention. Cormac s'approchait de plus en plus d'Hermione, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Mais Harry, qui connaissait bien Hermione, savait que c'était un rire faux et qu'elle faisait ça dans le but de faire enrager un peu plus Cédric.

Elle s'éloigna finalement de son cavalier et se dirigea vers Luna avec qui elle entama la conversation. Harry voulait les rejoindre quand des éclats de voix provinrent de l'entrée. Harry, comme tous les convives, tournèrent la tête pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Harry eut un grand sourire en voyant Rusard tirant par le bras un Malefoy qui se débattait.

– Professeur ! commença Rusard. J'ai trouvé cet élève qui rôdait dans les couloirs. Il prétend avoir été invité.

– C'est bon, j'ai menti, avoua Malefoy en dépoussiérant ses vêtements. Je voulais rentrer en douce, vous êtes content ?

– Je ne veux pas de problème la veille des vacances ! expliqua Slughorn. Soyez le bienvenu à ma soirée, jeune homme. Vous pouvez repartir Argus. Comment se porte votre grand père ? demanda le professeur en reportant son attention sur Malefoy.

Harry détourna le regard, il s'en moquait pas mal de la famille Malefoy. Hermione, fronçait légèrement les sourcils : elle ne croyait pas un mot de l'excuse de Malefoy. Mais alors, que faisait-il dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Elle ne put poursuivre ses interrogations car elle fut interpelée par Luna.

– Tiens, Hermione. Je te l'offre.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire mais méfiante tout de même.

– C'est un sucre d'orge. Toi qui es d'origine moldue, tu dois connaître.

Le visage de la concernée s'illumina. C'était une sucrerie qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, pleins de souvenirs étaient liés à ce bâton de sucre.

– Merci beaucoup Luna, la remercia-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Tu ne le manges pas ?

– Euh, j'ai toujours eu quelques difficultés à les manger _convenablement._

– Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle. Mangeons-en un ensemble, proposa la blonde.

Hermione réfléchit puis, décidant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, accepta. Elles déballèrent donc leurs sucreries de leurs emballages avant de les déguster. Mais là ou Luna croquait le bonbon, Hermione le suçotait de peur de s'abîmer les dents, réflexe d'une enfant de dentistes. Quand Luna mordit et que le bonbon, ou ses dents, émit un drôle de bruit, les deux filles rirent attirant l'attention des autres invités. Mais elles n'y accordaient aucune importance, trop heureuses de pouvoir profiter de ce moment de pure innocence.

Hermione reprit donc sa dégustation. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la sucrerie qu'elle fit glisser lascivement et sensuellement sur toute sa longueur. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer toute la sensualité dont elle faisait preuve par ce simple geste et l'effet qu'elle produisait aux personnes de sexe masculin. Elle retira le sucre d'orge de sa bouche et exerça une pression et une aspiration plus importante que les précédentes. Malgré ses efforts, une légère goutte de salive dégoulina le long du bâton de sucre. Quand elle le remarqua, Hermione sorti sa langue et la posa sur la dite goutte avant de la remonter tout le long du sucre d'orge qu'elle reprit en bouche.

Harry, qui lui aussi avait assisté au geste involontairement érotique de son amie, se décida à détourner les yeux. Mais il remarqua qu'il n'était le seul à avoir remarqué la scène : McLaggen, Cédric et même Zabini et Malefoy regardaient Hermione avec étonnement pour certain et désir pour d'autre. En tant qu'ami, Harry se sentit obligé de faire quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers les deux filles et fit semblant de bousculer Hermione qui lâcha la sucrerie qui tomba au sol.

– Oh excuse-moi Mione ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention !

– Ce n'est pas grave Harry, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle, sans se douter qu'il venait de lui être d'une grande aide. Je reviens, je vais me chercher quelque chose à boire, tout cela m'a donné soif !

« Si seulement elle se doutait ! » pensa Harry.

Hermione arpentait le buffet à la recherche de la boisson qui lui fallait. Mais elle alors qu'elle ne regardait pas, elle se fit bousculer.

– Oh pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne faisais pas attention et… Ah c'est toi. Finalement non. Je retire ce que je viens de dire : je suis nullement désolée !

Elle venait en effet de reconnaître Malefoy qui la détailla d'une façon qui la mit mal-à-l'aise. Devant le mutisme inhabituel du blond, elle continua son chemin, intriguée. Cédric profita de l'occasion pour l'approcher.

– Salut, l'aborda-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête, mais quand elle découvrit l'identité de son interlocuteur, son visage ce crispa et elle reporta de nouveau son attention au buffet.

– 'Soir.

Cédric était dépité devant son attitude si inhabituelle et décida d'attaquer directement le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

– Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressée par McLaggen.

– J'ai changé d'avis, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder. Cormac est très gentil et beau garçon.

Cédric ne répondit rien et Hermione décida d'enfoncer le clou.

– Et puis, as-tu vu sa musculature ? lui demanda-t-elle en regardant vers Cormac qui ne se tenait pas loin. Il est bâti comme un Dieu !

Cette fois-ci, Cédric ne put réprimer une grimace.

– Alors il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ?!

– Bien sûr que non, s'indigna Hermione, tu me prends pour qui ?! Ce n'est qu'un atout de plus, et puis, quand il me dit qu'il me trouve belle, il est sincère lui !

Cédric passa du dégoût à la stupéfaction et l'incompréhension.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je déteste ça, assena-t-elle en rivant son regard au sien. Si tu ne voulais plus me voir, il suffisait de me le dire au lieu de te servir de Cho !

– Hein ? Si je suis venu avec Cho c'est parce que tu avais déjà quelqu'un ! Je comptais te demander de m'accompagner !

– Arrête de me mentir ! C'est Cho qui m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé avant même que j'accepte d'y aller avec Cormac. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne avec qui je sors ou non ! Sur ce je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Cormac. Bonne soirée et bonnes vacances !

Sans rien ajouter, elle le délaissa pour rejoindre Cormac. Cédric soupira, pourquoi tout était-il toujours aussi compliqué, surtout avec cette fille?

Cet échange n'avait pas échappé à un certain blondinet qui ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Il s'était attendu à se faire harceler et menacer par Granger à cause de la bêtise des deux crétins, mais il n'en était rien. Elle semblait avoir occulté la chose, bien trop préoccupée avec il ne savait trop quoi avec Diggory qui avait subi la colère de la lionne à sa place.

Il était ravi, il allait pouvoir poursuivre sa mission sans que le problème Granger ne revienne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. La nouvelle année à venir s'annonçait réussie.


	8. Chapitre 8

**CHAPITRE 8**** :**

Hermione, la tête appuyée contre la vitre de son compartiment, semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle était de retour de ses vacances de Noël qui avaient pris une tournure inattendue.

Elle était la seule du trio à quitter Poudlard pour les fêtes de fin d'année. C'était une tradition pour elle de les passer en famille. Elle avait donc fait tout le voyage seule, ressassant sans arrêt dans sa tête les événements passés. Elle se sentait tellement trahie par Cédric ! Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas y penser et de se contenter de profiter des moments avec sa famille et ses amis moldus, surtout Melinda. Elle avait grandi avec elle et avait découvert, quelques années auparavant, qu'elle était elle aussi une sorcière, les rapprochant encore plus.

Et elle avait passé de très agréables vacances ! Elle s'était amusée comme rarement, bien décidée à ne pas se prendre la tête pour un garçon ! De plus, cette année, elle avait été particulièrement gâtée pour Noël. Mais le cadeau le plus surprenant pour Hermione ne venait pas de ses parents ou d'un autre membre de sa famille.

**_Flash-Back_**

Comme tous les matins de Noël, Hermione s'était levée tôt, aussi excitée qu'une fillette de cinq ans. Elle avait toujours adoré cette fête et ce qu'elle représentait. Elle se précipita vers le salon où le sapin l'attendait avec ses cadeaux au pied. En tant que fille unique et enfant de dentistes qui plus est, Hermione avait toujours été largement gâtée. Et cette année ne faisait pas exception. Elle ouvrit avec son empressement et impatience habituels ses cadeaux. Dire qu'elle était heureuse aurait été un euphémisme.

Alors qu'elle allait remercier ses parents, elle remarqua qu'il restait un cadeau qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Elle s'approcha et remarqua qu'il était accompagné d'un parchemin, le tout à son nom. Elle déballa le cadeau et découvrit un boule de neige sorcière avec, à l'intérieur, la ville de Paris qui brillait de mille feux. Hermione était subjuguée par la beauté du présent. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de la boule magique pour lire le parchemin.

_« Hermione,_

_J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu et que tu prendras la peine de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et j'ai décidé d'en parler avec Harry. _

_Il m'a expliqué que si tu étais allée au bal accompagnée de McLaggen c'est parce que Cho t'avait dit que j'y allais déjà avec elle or je ne lui ai demandé de m'accompagner seulement par ce qu'elle m'avait dit que tu y allais déjà avec un autre garçon. Tu comprends ? Oui forcément, tu n'es pas la fille la plus intelligente pour rien… Elle nous a manipulé ! _

_Certes, tout ceci ne m'excuse pas le moins du monde. J'aurai dû venir te voir et en parler avec toi plutôt que de la croire sur parole. Mais je te jure que je voulais y aller avec toi et pas avec elle! Tu es la meilleure personne que j'aie jamais rencontré et jamais, ô grand jamais je ne voudrais te faire souffrir ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner…_

_Joyeux noël_

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Cédric »_

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

Elle avait passé le reste des vacances à y réfléchir. Et plus elle y pensait, et plus la réalité lui sautait aux yeux : Cédric avait dit la vérité. Et même si la responsable de la situation était Cho qui avait été terriblement jalouse de la relation que Cédric et Hermione avaient nouée, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable et légèrement honteuse. Elle aurait dû écouter Cédric et non pas cette enfoirée de Chang ! Elle espérait que Cédric ne lui en voudrait pas trop et accepterait ses excuses…

A peine Hermione eut-elle posé un pied dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qu'une sauvageonne à la chevelure rousse lui sauta dans les bras.

– Mione tu m'as trop manqué ! Et merci pour le cadeau, il me plaît beaucoup !

– Salut Ginny, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Les deux filles se séparèrent et Hermione put remarquer qu'effectivement la jeune Weasley portait le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert.

– On va faire un tour ? proposa Ginny sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione qu'elle tirait déjà hors de leur salle.

Elles traversèrent les couloirs de Poudlard et arrivèrent dans le parc.

– Alors, commença Hermione, que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?

– Eh bien pas grand-chose… ah si, Ron et Lavande se sont séparés.

– Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais qu'ils s'aimaient ?

– Il faut croire que non…

Elles continuèrent de parler de leurs vacances réciproques et en arrivèrent rapidement au sujet Cédric. Ce dernier était resté à Poudlard et Ginny raconta à Hermione qu'il avait eu l'air préoccupé. Hermione fut obligée de lui parler de la lettre.

– Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? lui demanda la rousse une fois qu'Hermione eut fini.

– Je ne sais pas, je pense que je devrais aller m'excuser…

– Ça me paraît bien ! approuva le plus jeune. Et l'occasion est parfaite.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Hermione leva le nez et vit Harry et Cédric qui arrivaient droit sur elles. Hermione sentit la panique la gagner, elle n'avait pas prévu que le face à face serait si rapide !

– Coucou, Mione ! La salua le Survivant en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors ces vacances ?

– Bien, merci. Et toi ?

– Super.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les quatre jeunes. Hermione n'osait pas regarder Cédric alors que lui n'attendait que ça.

– Harry et moi on doit s'en aller, informa Ginny, des histoires de Quidditch… On se voit plus tard Mione ! Salut, Cédric.

Et ils partirent avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, la laissant seule avec Cédric. Elle commença à se tortiller les doigts tout en observant ses chaussures avec la plus grande attention.

– Tu vas bien ? lui demanda finalement Cédric, rompant le silence.

– Euh, oui, très bien et toi ?

– Ça peut aller – nouveau silence. Tu as reçu mon courrier ?

Hermione se raidit : et voilà, ils y étaient. Elle inspira un bon coup et se lança.

– Oui, l'informa-t-elle. Ton cadeau m'a fait très plaisir… Et je tiens à m'excuser de mon attitude des plus minables. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Cho, ou j'aurais au moins dû te laisser le bénéfice du doute, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. J'ai été nulle.

– Mais non, la rassura Cédric en souriant : les choses s'arrangeaient enfin ! J'aurais probablement réagis de la même façon à ta place.

Hermione le regarda enfin pour la première fois depuis son retour. Elle avait presque oublié combien il était beau garçon et à quel point elle tenait à lui. A cette idée, elle se permit un petit sourire.

– Je suis désolée j'aurais dû te croire… C'est vrai, après tout, on est amis !

A ces mots, Cédric se rembrunit sans qu'Hermione n'en comprenne la raison.

– Non, assena-t-il.

– Quoi non ? demanda Hermione, perdue.

– J'en ai marre qu'on fasse semblant à longueur de journée, à se jouer de l'autre, alors je t'en prie essayons de jouer franc jeu pour une fois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Nous ne sommes pas des amis, Hermione. Nous sommes bien plus que ça. Je ne veux plus n'être que ton ami ou ton « grand-frère ».

– Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre…

A ces mots, Cédric s'avança vers Hermione, passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sous menton avant de l'embrasser. Il mit dans son baiser toute l'intensité de ses sentiments et sa frustration trop longtemps contenus. Il se détacha finalement d'Hermione et la regarda. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et un petit sourire en coin vint orner son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Cédric.

– Tu peux me réexpliquer, s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Ce fut au tour de Cédric de sourire. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se réempara de ses lèvres mais avec plus de délicatesse cette fois. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et ça le rendait euphorique.

– Dois-je comprendre que mon ressenti est partagé ? demanda Cédric quand il lui rendit ses lèvres.

– Pas du tout, c'est juste que j'aime être embrassée ! répondit Hermione, taquine.

Cédric rit et lui déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres en la prenant dans ses bras. Hermione ferma les yeux de plaisir. Son bonheur était complet et bientôt tout le château pourrait le constater. Un souvenir lui revint alors à l'esprit : celui d'une discussion avec Malefoy et ce qu'il avait insinué, ses accusations.

– Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Cédric.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, on va croire que je fais ça par intérêt !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Personne ne croira une telle chose, la contredit-il. Où es-tu allée chercher une telle idée ?

Hermione hésitait : devait-elle vivre pleinement sa nouvelle relation avec Cédric en méprisant ce qu'on pourrait dire sur elle, ou attendre un peu et voir comment les choses évoluaient avec lui ? Quand elle décida que finalement elle n'en avait rien à faire des autres, elle vit clairement le visage de Malefoy s'imposer à son esprit et elle pouvait déjà entendre ses paroles :

_« J'avais raison ! Tu n'es qu'une fille intéressée, une opportuniste pour qui tous les prétextes sont bons pour te faire mousser ! Tu me dégoûtes ! »_

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour faire disparaître cette vision de son esprit mais rien à faire, Malefoy revenait toujours à la charge.

– Hermione ? l'appela Cédric inquiet devant son air perdu.

L'intéressée releva les yeux vers lui, penaude, et ne dis rien.

– Oh, je vois… commença Cédric. Tu ne veux pas.

Il était devenu soudainement froid et sévère et Hermione sentit un immense sentiment de culpabilité monter en elle.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Cédric ! se défendit-elle en lui attrapant la main. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi, et ce depuis un moment, même si je refusais de me l'avouer… Mais c'est juste que je ne me sens pas prête à le faire au grand jour.

– Et on fait quoi maintenant ? s'énerva-t-il en enlevant sa main de celle de la jeune fille et en lui tournant le dos. On attend que ça te passe ?!

Quand il refit face à Hermione, elle avait la tête baissée et s'était inconsciemment recroquevillé sur elle-même. La colère de Cédric retomba instantanément devant cette vision et il se sentit honteux d'avoir haussé le ton. Il s'approcha doucement d'Hermione et glissa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Il se sentit encore plus mal quand il croisa ses yeux pleins de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

– Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça… s'excusa-t-il doucement. Mais comprend-moi, tu m'avoues ressentir les mêmes choses que moi, et depuis un moment qui plus est, et lorsqu'on peut enfin être ensemble, tu me dis que tu ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache… – Il soupira. Mais on fera comme tu voudras.

Hermione le regard avec espoir.

– Tu veux dire…

– Qu'on va essayer d'être ensemble mais en secret.

Un grand sourire vint illuminer le visage d'Hermione auparavant si triste. Elle allait se jeter dans ses bras quand il l'arrêta.

– Mais je te préviens, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps !

Hermione rit à ses mots et l'embrassa pendant qu'il la collait contre lui. Finalement, tout allait pour le mieux ! Cette nouvelle année s'annonçait vraiment très bien.


	9. Chapitre 9

**CHAPITRE 9**** :**

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait quitté Cédric quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller mettre une veste avant de rejoindre ses amis pour dîner. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être avec Cédric et encore plus qu'il ait accepté d'être discret sur leur nouvelle relation. Elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une personne intéressée.

Elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny qui lui avaient gardé une place.

– Alors ? la questionna immédiatement Ginny à peine eut-elle posé ses fesses sur le banc. C'est arrangé ?

– Oui, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Tout est redevenu comme avant.

– Comme avant ? répéta la rousse qui semblait déçue.

– Hein hein, confirma Hermione en se saisissant de son verre.

Elle savait parfaitement que Ginny était déçue que la situation n'ait (soi-disant) pas évoluée, mais Hermione était bien trop heureuse pour s'en soucier ou se culpabiliser. Et comme pour approuver ses dires, elle croisa le regard de Cédric qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. Oui, c'était parfait.

– En tout cas, commença Ron, je suis content que tu sois de retour Mione, tu m'avais manqué !

– Mais toi aussi, Ron ! approuva Hermione en prenant Ron dans ses bras, voulant partager le bonheur qu'elle connaissait. Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué et je suis très heureuse d'être de retour.

Dernier cours de la matinée avant de pouvoir aller déjeuner. Les Gryffondor, accompagnés des Serpentard, se dirigeaient vers un nouveau cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avec leur professeur adoré. Le Trio d'or était en pleine conversation quand Rogue ouvrit la porte pour les faire entrer, les faisant taire au passage. Les élèves prenaient lentement et silencieusement place.

– Sortez vos livres, ordonna-t-il. Aujourd'hui ce sera de la théorie.

Hermione soupira à cette idée : comme d'habitude quand elle lèverait la main pour donner une réponse – juste qui plus est – il ferait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Et cela ne loupa pas. A la première question de Rogue, Hermione leva automatiquement la main et Rogue l'ignora royalement. Décidant que cela ne servait à rien de gâcher son énergie, elle abandonna l'idée de lever la main et d'être interrogée. Et chose exceptionnelle, elle s'accorda une seconde pour rêvasser et pensa à Cédric qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver… Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son professeur qui arborait un rictus méprisant.

– Miss Granger, l'interpella-t-il en la faisant sursauter et en attirant l'attention de toute la classe sur elle, vous ennuyez-vous tellement dans mon cours que vous préférez rêvasser ou est-ce le niveau qui n'est pas adapté à votre intelligence ?

– Vous vous trompez, je ne…

– Ah parce qu'en plus vous savez tout mieux que moi ?! la coupa-t-il, s'amusant à la gêner le plus possible. Vous voulez peut-être prendre ma place et venir faire le cours à vos camarades à ma place ?

– Non, bien sûr que non continuez…

– C'est trop aimable à vous de me donner votre permission !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, plus rouge et gênée que jamais, mais la refermant bien vite, ne voulant pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois.

– Je préfère ça, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle avait saisi. Maintenant prenez le cours ou sortez de ma classe !

Il se retourna vers le tableau alors que les Serpentard continuaient de rire doucement.

« Un jour, pensa Hermione en prenant sa plume, j'aurais ma revanche… »

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. Au lieu de manger comme le faisait Ron et Harry, elle ressassait ce qu'il s'était passé en cours plus tôt et l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi. Elle était tellement occupée à se lamenter qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de Cédric braqué sur elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit Ginny l'appeler qu'elle accepta de refaire surface.

– Hermione, ça ne va pas ?

Hermione se contenta de grogner, c'est donc Harry qui répondit à sa place.

– Disons que notre Mione a eu quelques démêlés avec Rogue…

– Oh je vois, répondit Ginny qui était partagée entre l'envie de rire et la compassion qu'elle avait pour son amie et son aversion pour le professeur aux cheveux gras.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Ron se tourna vers elle et, tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui, essayant de la réconforter.

– Allez, t'inquiète, on est là, nous ! Et si jamais il recommence on pourra toujours lui envoyer une des nouvelles spécialités de Fred et George…

Il finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil pour Harry qui lui sourit, complice.

– Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione. Les produits Weasley et Weasley sont interdits !

Malgré son air sévère et sérieux, Hermione souriait à cette idée qui avait eu le don de la détendre. Elle se sentait très reconnaissante envers Ron. Finalement, ils rirent tous ensembles sous l'œil attentif de Cédric. Il se leva pour se dirigea vers la sortie et passa devant la table des Gryffondor. Hermione le remarqua et se leva à son tour.

– Je vous laisse, les informa-t-elle.

– Mais tu vas où ? demanda Ron. On n'a pas cours avant deux heures !

– Oui je sais et je vais en profiter pour faire des trucs.

– Quels genres de trucs ? continua Ron.

– Ronald ! s'exaspéra sa sœur. Laisse-la donc vivre sa vie, un peu ! A tout à l'heure Mione.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune qui, après un dernier sourire de remerciement à son amie, s'élança à la suite de son petit ami secret. Elle le vit gravir les escaliers et le suivit de loin, n'arrivant pas à le rattraper.

Elle reconnut vite le chemin qu'ils prenaient pour l'avoir pris un certain nombre de fois un an plus tôt : celui de la Salle sur Demande. En y réfléchissant, c'était le seul endroit où Cédric et elle pourraient être ensemble sans avoir à craindre d'être surpris. Elle sourit devant ce constat : Cédric pensait vraiment à tout. Quand elle arriva devant le pan de mur qui renfermait la porte de la Salle sur Demande, il était vierge de toute porte, Cédric était déjà entré. Hermione fit trois allés et retour devant la tapisserie en pensant à un endroit où Cédric et elle seraient tranquilles. Une porte se matérialisa et elle la franchit rapidement.

Elle arriva dans une pièce toute simple, éclairée et réchauffée par une grande cheminée devant laquelle trônait un immense canapé. Elle balaya la pièce du regard tout en avançant d'un pas et sentit l'inquiétude monter : Cédric n'était pas là. Aussitôt, elle sentit deux mains glisser sur sa taille et la faire se retourner. Cédric lui faisait face avec un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Sans plus attendre, Cédric se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit avec joie à son baiser et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Le baiser semblait s'éterniser quand, à bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer.

– Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura-t-il, la faisant sourire de nouveau.

Elle aimait savoir qu'elle lui avait manqué autant que lui, c'était rassurant. Il lui saisit la main et ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Hermione ayant sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Cédric dont le bras entourait sa taille, la tenant fermement contre lui.

– Je savais que tu comprendrais que j'avais choisi cet endroit, expliqua Cédric.

_ Je m'en suis doutée quand je t'ai vu au septième étage…. Mais pourquoi es-tu parti aussi précipitamment de la Grande Salle ? Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Hermione.

– Pour rien, lui répondit-il évasif et légèrement rembruni.

– Cédric... !

– Ok ! Soupira-t-il, vaincu. J'étais légèrement contrarié à cause de Ron.

– Ron ? répéta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?

– Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te tourne autour, sa façon de passer ses bras autour de tes épaules, de te coller contre lui…

– Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il n'y a aucune raison.

– Je sais bien, mais Ron est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rigola presque Hermione devant l'absurdité de l'affirmation de son petit ami. Et puis, s'il a été aussi gentil avec moi, c'est simplement pour me remonter le moral à cause de Rogue…

– Il y a un problème avec Severus ?

Hermione grimaça à l'entente du prénom de son professeur, elle avait oublié qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre actif, Cédric était amené à souvent être en contact avec lui.

– Trois fois rien, il prend juste un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. Tu es sûr qu'il appartient à l'Ordre ? Son sadisme me fait douter…

Cédric sourit à cette réflexion et embrassa le front d'Hermione.

– Je peux te promettre que Severus est avec nous, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Fais-moi confiance, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas très sociable…

Hermione retint de justesse une exclamation et décida de laisser le sujet de côté.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à parler, s'embrasser ou simplement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant ce moment de quiétude.

– Il va falloir y aller, informa Cédric. Les cours reprennent dans un quart d'heure.

– Hummmmm, marmonna Hermione. Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux rester avec toi !

Cédric rit devant son caprice et sa moue enfantine avant de l'embrasser.

– Moi aussi, mais ce ne serait pas très sérieux comme attitude, tu ne penses pas ?

Hermione soupira et se leva, son côté bonne élève reprenant le dessus. Elle épousseta ses vêtements, remit rapidement ses cheveux en ordre et se dirigea vers la porte, Cédric sur les talons. Ils se donnèrent un long baiser, ne se revoyant pas avant le lendemain. Hermione allait ouvrir la porte quand elle se retourna vers Cédric.

– On ne devrait pas sortir en même temps. Si jamais on croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs…

– On a encore le droit de passer du temps ensemble tout de même ! lui fit remarquer Cédric. Ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'amis.

– Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

C'est donc ensemble qu'ils sortirent de la Salle Demande. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malefoy qui allait en sens inverse mais Hermione ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupée à rire à une plaisanterie de Cédric.

L'après-midi s'était écoulé plus rapidement que ce qu'Hermione avait craint. Le fait d'avoir passé une heure seule avec Cédric lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle était attablée en compagnie de ses amis quand son attention se posa sur Harry. Il avait le regard vide, comme absent. Mais en y regardant de plus près, elle vit qu'il regardait en direction de Ginny, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle se promit de tout faire pour réunir ces deux-là, qu'ils connaissent le même bonheur que Cédric et elle. Elle fut distraite par Ron, à côté d'elle, qui lui parlait de Quidditch semble-t-il. Elle repensa alors à ce que Cédric lui avait dit sur Ron et ses sentiments. Mais quelle drôle d'idée ! Elle l'aurait remarqué, tout de même, si l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait eu le béguin pour elle. Satisfaite de son analyse, elle se retourna vers Ron et lui sourit.

– Oh, bouge pas Mione, lui intima son ami, tu as un truc dans les cheveux.

Il approcha sa main des cheveux de la brune, ôta ce qui lui sembla être une miette. Mais au lieu de retirer simplement sa main, il saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux et la glissa derrière son oreille. Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal-à-l'aise, Cédric avait donc vu juste. Et elle qui lui avait assuré le contraire…

Elle pouvait sentir le regard mécontent de Cédric posé sur Ron et elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Non, elle se contentait de regarder Malefoy qui venait d'entrer, tout en réfléchissant sur la conduite à suivre : devait-elle avouer sa relation avec Cédric pour éviter tout problème, comme en ce moment avec Ron ? Et si oui, que diraient les gens comme Malefoy ? N'était-il pas encore trop tôt pour en parler ?


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE 10**** :**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était levée avec un peu de retard. Elle n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à toutes ces histoires et avait par conséquent passé une nuit courte et agitée. Dès qu'elle fut arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle chercha Cédric du regard. Il lui avait paru légèrement contrarié la veille et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était des problèmes dans leur couple encore tout récent. Mais elle avait beau regarder partout, nulle trace de lui dans la salle. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand elle se sentit tirée en arrière. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle fut renversée et embrassée. Elle reconnut presque immédiatement Cédric et s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, lui rendant son baiser avec passion.

Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise au sol les ramena à la réalité et ils se séparèrent rapidement. Tout en relevant Hermione, Cédric lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

– Voilà, maintenant c'est officiel.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, mais un peu faiblement. Il venait de la mettre devant le fait accompli, l'avait prise de cours… Le côté positif, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus à se demander quoi faire, Cédric y avait répondu à sa place. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit. Cédric lui souriait toujours et lui tendait la main. Elle n'hésita pas plus : le mal était fait, autant en profiter maintenant ! Aussi, elle saisit sa main et se tourna vers le reste de l'école.

Comme elle le craignait, leur petite scène n'était pas passée inaperçue, à croire que tous ses camarades n'avaient que ça à faire : s'occuper de la vie privée des autres !

Parmi tous les visages qui étaient fixés sur eux se trouvaient ceux de ses amis : Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle se tourna vers Cédric qui lui adressa un signe de tête d'encouragement et, main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent vers eux. Au moment où ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, ils entendirent le bruit d'un banc que l'on repousse et des pas précipités. Ils découvrirent rapidement qui était à l'origine de ce remue-ménage : Cho Chang. La découverte de la relation qui unissait Cédric et Hermione semblait l'avoir mise en colère et contrariée. Ça devait d'ailleurs être elle qui les avait fait revenir à la réalité avec le bruit de verre brisé : de surprise, elle avait certainement dû lâcher son verre qui s'était brisé en tombant au sol.

Hermione se désintéressa pourtant rapidement de la jeune asiatique et reporta son attention sur ses amis quin eux, ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard. Ron semblait complètement perdu avec l'air hagard, Harry paraissait surpris mais arborait un petit sourire et Ginny se tortillait sur place : entre colère et excitation. Hermione leur fit un signe de tête et, accompagnée de Cédric, ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt, les discussions reprirent dans la Grande Salle, permettant aux adolescents d'avoir une conversation.

– Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications… Commença Hermione.

– Oui effectivement, approuva Ginny de façon un peu rapide et froide.

Cédric serra un peu plus fort la main d'Hermione pour lui insuffler son courage.

– Cédric et moi sortons ensembles depuis le jour de la rentrée, confessa-t-elle à toute vitesse.

– Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi ces cachoteries ? Tu n'as pas confiance ? la harcela Ginny.

Hermione baissa les yeux devant la colère et la déception évidente de son amie. Elle ne savait pas comment leur expliquer la situation. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de ne pas leur avoir dit immédiatement, après tout, il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis !

Harry remarqua le trouble de son amie et lui attrapa sa main qui se trouvait sur la table.

– Mione ?

Elle redressa les yeux et rencontra ceux verts émeraude du Survivant. Elle n'y décela aucune trace de colère, mais juste de l'incompréhension. Elle se décida à vider son sac une fois pour toute et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

– Si j'ai décidé de ne rien vous dire à propos de Cédric et moi ce n'était pas du tout à cause d'un problème de confiance. Vous savez que je n'hésiterais pas à vous confier ma vie ! Mais j'ai eu… peur.

– Peur ? répéta Ginny, surprise pour le coup.

– Oui, peur, avoua-t-elle, penaude. J'avais peur que les gens pensent que je ne sortais avec Cédric que par intérêt, pour pouvoir me faire bien voir.

A ces mots, Ginny explosa de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son amie ne riait pas.

– Tu… tu es sérieuse ?

Le silence qui suivit fut éloquent. Ginny et Harry la regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts. Ron, quant à lui, gardait le silence, gardant son regard fixé sur les mains liées du couple, dissimulées sous la table.

– Hermione, commença Harry, je crois que tu es l'une des personnes les plus désintéressées que je connaisse ! Tu fais toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le tien, tu veux toujours faire plaisir à tout le monde sans penser à toi. Comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que l'on aurait un tel jugement sur toi ? Qui a bien pu te mettre une telle idée absurde en tête ?

Hermione, soulagée des parole de son meilleur ami, lui adressa un petit sourire.

– Tu vois, lui fit remarquer Cédric tout en lui embrassant le front, je te l'avais dit que tu t'inquiétais pour rien.

Ils rirent tous en entendant sa réflexion : une fois de plus, Hermione s'était fait du souci inutilement.

– En tout cas, reprit Ginny, je suis ravie pour vous deux ! Harry et moi commencions à désespérer de vous voir un jour ensemble.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à Harry qui lui sourit en retour. Geste qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer. Si Cédric et elle avaient été un peu inattentifs quant à leur situation, ces deux-là étaient carrément aveugles ! Elle sourit et détourna la tête du futur couple, enfin elle l'espérait, et regarda Ron. Il semblait encore sous le choc et Hermione se sentit mal. Elle savait quelle était la cause de son mal être actuel, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir avec lui juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle adorait Ron, voire peut-être l'aimait-elle, mais pas de la même façon que lui. C'était plus un frère pour elle. Alors le voir souffrir comme il souffrait maintenant lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, les choses s'arrangeraient.

C'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'elle balaya la salle du regard. Presque instinctivement, son regard s'arrêta sur la table des verts et argents. Maison dont le préfet avait été la cause de tous ses tracas, maison dont le Prince lui pourrissait la vie, maison dont le plus éminent des membres était absent.

Hermione et Cédric avançaient, main dans la main, sans prêter attention aux quelques regards curieux qui persistaient. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Cédric avait embrassé Hermione devant quasiment toute l'école, officialisant leur relation. Si les débuts avaient été assez durs, surtout pour Hermione, maintenant ils n'accordaient plus aucune importance à l'opinion des autres, vivant leur vie comme bon leur semblait. Cédric avait été particulièrement patient et Hermione lui en était énormément reconnaissante. Si au début, elle refusait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde, par gêne et timidité, ce n'était plus le cas. Avec l'aide et les conseils de Ginny, elle avait appris à faire abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas Cédric, lui rendant la vie beaucoup plus facile.

Ils se dirigeaient donc vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, profitant de leurs derniers moments de paix ensemble : une nouvelle semaine commençait le lendemain. Arrivés dans le hall, Cédric se tourna vers Hermione, réclamant un baiser. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand Hermione se recula vivement pour l'éviter. Cédric, troublé, la regarda pour essayer de comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement. Il craignait qu'elle ne reparte dans ses délires paranoïaques.

– Tu croyais faire quoi là ? lui demanda Hermione, choquée.

Cédric ne répondit rien, inquiet, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

– Si tu veux un baiser, il faut le mériter, reprit Hermione, taquine.

L'inquiétude laissa place à l'incompréhension alors qu'un sourire vint orner le visage d'Hermione.

– Attrape-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant en riant.

Cette fois, Cédric sourit. Elle voulait juste jouer avec lui ! Cédric se prit au jeu, et s'élança à sa suite.

– Si je t'attrape, je vais te faire passer ton envie de jouer et de te moquer de moi.

Seul le rire d'Hermione lui répondit.

Pendant ce temps, deux garçons revenaient des cachots pour aller également dîner.

– Tu as vu Drago cet après-midi ? demanda Blaise à Théodore Nott.

– Non, pas depuis qu'il est parti après le déjeuner. Il est très solitaire…

Blaise soupira.

– Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il se referme sur lui-même, ne nous parle plus, ne se confie plus, ne rit plus ! La seule chose qui l'obsède, c'est sa mission. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

– Moi aussi, lui affirma Théodore, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu te souviens comme il a réagi quand Crabbe et Goyle ont voulu l'aider…

Blaise rigola à ce souvenir. Les deux colosses étaient terrorisés à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Drago.

– Tu n'as pas tort, acquiesça le métis. Mais quelle idée d'aller menacer Granger ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle lui est réservée, c'est son souffre-douleur !

– Je trouve quand même étrange cette fixation qu'il fait sur elle, c'est un peu…

Mais Théodore ne put finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas rapides qui se dirigeaient vers eux et des rires. Et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, Hermione déboula devant eux, se jetant soudainement contre le mur, derrière un pilier. Elle avait le souffle court et rapide, le visage rieur et ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de son visage. Mais le plus étrange fut son attitude : elle regarda les deux garçons et, avec un sourire, plaça son index devant sa bouche pour leur intimer le silence.

Alors que Blaise s'apprêta à lui sortir une réplique bien sentie, ce fut au tour de Cédric d'arriver devant eux. Mais dès qu'il les eut reconnu, il repartit dans l'autre sens sans plus de cérémonie. Hermione en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et repartir d'où elle était venue. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas que Cédric l'attrapa par la taille, plaquant son dos contre son torse, et la fit tournoyer, déclenchant de nouveaux rires chez la jeune femme. Il la reposa finalement au sol et, après lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, ils s'embrassèrent.

Blaise et Théodore ne réagirent qu'une fois que les amoureux furent entrés dans la Grande Salle.

– Est-ce que tu as vu la même chose que moi ? demanda Blaise, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de parler de cet épisode à Drago.

D'un commun accord, ils reprirent leur direction initiale, décidant d'oublier ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.


	11. Chapitre 11

**CHAPITRE 11**** :**

Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, concentrée sur sa lecture. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de son petit ami. Cela lui faisait encore tout drôle de penser à Cédric en tant que son petit ami, tout comme l'école entière. Cédric et elle avaient été la cible de toutes les rumeurs et remarques les plus folles. Mais maintenant, soit deux semaines après l'annonce officielle de leur relation, la plupart s'étaient lassés et étaient passés à autre chose.

La seule qui semblait avoir du mal à oublier était Cho Chang. Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle jetait des regards noirs et méprisants à Hermione ou la bousculait au détour d'un couloir. Mais jamais Hermione ne s'était énervée : elle savait que Cho souffrait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour elle. Pourtant, elles n'avaient jamais été vraiment amies : quand Cho sortait avec Harry, elle était froide avec Hermione quand Hermione et Cédric se sont rapprochés, elle est devenue glaciale… et maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Cédric, Cho était devenue un véritable iceberg ! Hermione espérait seulement que ça lui passerait rapidement, qu'elle se lasserait…

Son petit ami était donc entrain de déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou d'Hermione alors qu'elle essayait de lire.

– Cédric Diggory ! s'exclama Hermione. Arrête ça tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Cédric remplaça ses baisers par de légers soufflements. Hermione frissonna tout en soupirant ostensiblement. Cette fois-ci, il s'arrêta et lui sourit.

– Très bien, j'arrête, concéda-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa une moue légèrement déçue, comme si contrairement à ses dires, elle voulait qu'il continue. Réaction qui le fit rire.

– Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, lui rappela Cédric.

– Hum ? Ah oui ! C'est à propos d'Harry et Ginny, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les aider !

– Les aider à quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– A comprendre qu'ils s'aiment ! s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Cédric regarda fixement Hermione et ne put empêcher la naissance d'un sourire devant l'air qu'elle avait.

– Très bien, et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ça ?

– Justement, je comptais sur ton aide pour trouver une astuce.

– Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à intervenir ? Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller, tu ne penses pas ?

– Justement pas ! le contredit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix. Ils se tournent autour depuis le début de l'année, si ce n'est plus tôt, et ne remarquent rien. Sans compter que je me sens légèrement redevable pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous…

Il s'apprêtait à la contredire, lui expliquant qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir redevable pour ça. Mais elle semblait tellement sincère et attendrissante qu'il ne put refuser.

– Ok, tu as gagné, concéda-t-il. J'ai une idée.

Cédric se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de ses appartements auxquels on venait de toquer. Il ouvrit le portrait sur Ginny et Harry.

– C'est gentil de nous avoir invités dans tes appartements, remercia Ginny en pénétrant dans lesdits appartements.

Tout comme l'avait été le trio avant elle, Ginny fut grandement impressionnée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

– Mais c'est un plaisir, lui assura Cédric en les menant tous deux au salon où Hermione les attendait. Maria me laisse l'appartement, alors autant vous en faire profiter.

– Il n'y a que nous quatre ? demanda Harry en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils.

– Oui, lui répondit Hermione. J'avais bien proposé à Ron mais…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils avaient tous compris. Ron n'était toujours pas très à l'aise vis-à-vis du couple que formaient Hermione et Cédric et préférait s'isoler. Même si cela peinait beaucoup Hermione, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, c'est pourquoi elle lui laissait tout le temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin.

Sentant le trouble d'Hermione, Cédric vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse. Cette vision arracha un sourire à Ginny.

– Très bien, reprit Cédric. Que voulez-vous faire pendant cette soirée ?

– Euh… commença Harry, pris de court.

– Tu nous prends un peu au dépourvu à vrai dire, confessa la rouquine.

– Ok. Alors ma puce, enchaîna Cédric en se tournant vers Hermione, il y a quelque chose qui te plairait ?

– Hum… Que diriez-vous de faire un « action ou vérité » ? Je sais que c'est un peu gamin comme jeu mais ça me tente bien…

– Moi ça me va, approuva Cédric en se tournant vers ses invités. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Les deux convives s'empressèrent d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

– A toi l'honneur, mon cœur, reprit Cédric avec un sourire tendre pour la brune.

– Très bien, je choisis… Ginny : action ou vérité ?

– Action, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

– Parfait. Alors demain, tu vas demander à Luna de te prêter ses boucles d'oreilles radis et tu devras les porter toute la semaine.

Cédric et Harry rigolèrent alors que Ginny sourit, un instant elle avait craint pire.

– Je relève ton défi ! s'exclama la rousse. A mon tour maintenant… Cédric : action ou vérité ?

– Je vais dire vérité !

– Laisse-moi réfléchir… Ah j'ai trouvé ! répliqua-t-elle avec un petit air malicieux. Depuis combien de temps es-tu intéressé par notre Mione ?

Harry eut un petit rire discret, Hermione se tourna vers Cédric avec curiosité alors que lui-même sembla pris de court un instant. Il se ressaisit pourtant rapidement.

– C'est fourbe et mesquin, ça ! Mais très bien, je vais répondre et puis c'est le jeu ! concéda Cédric. Je pense qu'Hermione a commencé a suscité mon intérêt lors de l'été d'il y deux ans mais mes sentiments se sont véritablement développés depuis cette année. Voilà, vous savez tout !

Hermione lui donna un baiser ponctué d'un grand sourire que son petit ami lui rendit.

– Tranquillise-toi, lui murmura discrètement Hermione à l'oreille, tu n'étais pas le seul à être intéressé à l'époque.

Heureux et soulagé de cette révélation inattendue, Cédric l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se tourner vers ses invités.

– Où en étions-nous ? Harry : action ou vérité ?

– Hum, vérité.

– Réfléchissons, réfléchissons… Est-ce que quelqu'un te plait ?

– Euh...

– Tu es obligé de répondre et par la vérité sinon on le saura ! assena Cédric avec un petit clin d'œil.

– Moui, murmura Harry si bas que personne n'entendit.

– Tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît? Nous n'avons pas très bien entendu.

– Oui, une fille me plaît, ça te va comme ça ?

– Oui très bien mais qui est-ce ?

– Une question à la fois ! contre attaqua Harry. A mon tour Cédric : Action ou vérité ?

– Pas deux fois, action.

– Je t'oblige à me dire qui t'a donné l'idée de ces questions !

– Hermione, avoua-t-il en lançant un regard d'excuse à la concernée.

La brune regarda à son tour Harry avec une grimace de petite fille fautive prise en flagrant délit. Elle lui murmura un « désolé » muet. Cédric enchaîna pour secourir sa belle.

– Ginny : action ou vérité ?

– Action.

– Mmh, embrasse Harry !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et rougirent simultanément. Ne voulant pas perdre la face, Ginny avança timidement vers Harry et se posta face à lui. Elle inclina la tête alors que Harry fermait les yeux, suivi de près pas Ginny. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent déclenchant un frisson à la rousse. Enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timidement puis Ginny n'y tenant plus, passa ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour approfondir le baiser au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné ce qui commençait à mettre Hermione mal à l'aise.

– Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, commença Hermione, vous avez certainement besoin de parler et de rester seuls… On sera à côté si jamais vous nous cherchez…

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait être si déconcertante par moments ! Il se leva et lui saisit la main pour l'attirer à sa suite.

– On vous laisse, assena-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, suivi de près par Hermione.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Cédric et Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait ravie, ce qui fit également sourire Cédric : il la trouvait vraiment magnifique.

– Merci ! le remercia-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Sans toi, je n'y serais jamais arrivée !

– C'est toujours un plaisir de se rendre utile !

Elle l'embrassa, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que lui serrait ses bras autour de sa frêle taille. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais souriants. Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle entre-ouvrit légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour constater qu'Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient toujours et s'étaient même enlacés. Elle referma doucement la porte et se tourna vers Cédric qui s'était allongé sur son lit.

– Je crois qu'ils vont en avoir pour encore un moment, l'informa-t-elle avec une moue mi-ennuyée, mi-amusée.

L'attitude de sa petite amie le fit rire et il tendit la main dans sa direction. Elle sourit et vint prendre place à ses côtés. Ils parlèrent longtemps, s'embrassant par moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent des petits coups à la porte de la chambre de Cédric qu'ils remarquèrent que la soirée était bien avancée. Les deux amoureux se levèrent pour aller ouvrir et découvrirent Harry, le visage rouge.

– Désolé de vous déranger, hum, mais je pensais que tu ne voulais peut-être pas rentrer seule Hermione…

Bien que reconnaissante envers la gentille attention de son ami, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas partir mais rester ici, dans les bras de Cédric.

– Tu as bien fait Harry, le rassura Cédric, surprenant Hermione. Il a raison Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

Hermione était abasourdie : il ne comptait pas la laisser passer la nuit avec lui ! Elle chassa rapidement les conclusions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il devait certainement faire ça par pur respect du règlement… Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

– Bonne nuit alors. A demain.

Dès qu'Harry eut salué Cédric à son tour, ils sortirent et prirent la direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Un silence pesant régna, Hermione encore bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer et Harry trop gêné pour sortir un mot. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent dans leur salle commune qu'Harry osa se tourner vers Hermione.

– Merci.

Il avait mis beaucoup d'intensité dans ce simple mot et Hermione se sentit émue d'une telle sincérité. Elle lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et monta dans son dortoir, heureuse : elle avait réussi à faire avouer leurs sentiments à Harry et Ginny. Harry était enfin heureux et c'était ça l'important.

En descendant dans la salle commune le lendemain, Hermione découvrit Ginny qui semblait visiblement l'attendre. Elle fut alors saisie d'un doute : la rousse serait-elle reconnaissante comme l'avait été Harry ou lui en voudrait-elle pour le « piège» tendu la veille ? Elle ne put s'interroger longtemps car Ginny l'avait entendue et, déjà, se dirigea vers elle. Hermione eut le réflexe de fermer les yeux avant la tempête mais rien ne se produisit. Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et découvrit une Ginny perplexe mais souriante. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, son amie lui sauta dans les bras en la remerciant de son aide.

– Je suis soulagée que tu ne m'en veuille pas, confessa Hermione. C'était tellement dur de connaître vos sentiments réciproques sans pouvoir rien dire ! Une vraie torture !

– C'est vraiment gentil et je te remercie de nous avoir aidés, la remercia une nouvelle fois Ginny. Mais à l'avenir, ne me piège plus jamais !

Les deux filles rirent et descendirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles croisèrent Luna en route et Ginny lui demanda si elle serait d'accord pour lui prêter ses boucles d'oreilles pour la semaine. Ce que la blonde accepta avec un grand sourire.

Les deux filles attendirent la venue d'Harry mais ce dernier, comme à son habitude, était en retard. Hermione rassura Ginny et lui dit qu'elle préviendrait Harry pour que les jeunes tourtereaux se retrouvent pour le déjeuner et partit pour son premier cours de la matinée après avoir embrassé Cédric.

Heureusement, la pause déjeunée arriva rapidement. Harry, averti par Hermione, se dirigea vers le Hall où il devait retrouver Ginny. Elle était déjà là et l'attendait patiemment, comme elle l'avait fait depuis sa première année. Quand elle le vit enfin, un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne soient prises en otages par celles d'Harry, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin laisser libre court à ses envies.

Cette vision fit sourire Hermione alors que Ron se rembrunit encore plus. Harry avait tenu à ce que Ron soit immédiatement informé de la relation qui le liait désormais à la sœur de son meilleur ami et l'avait réveillé dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans le dortoir. Si Ron, encore ensommeillé, n'avait dans un premier temps pas bien pris la nouvelle, il avait fini par reconnaître, une fois les idées plus claires, que ces deux-là étaient fait pour aller ensemble. Il n'avait cependant pas oublié de menacer Harry des pires tourments si jamais il avait le malheur de faire souffrir la jeune fille et n'appréciait pas leur démonstration affective.

C'est donc main dans la main et avec le sourire que le nouveau couple pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Comme ça l'avait été pour Cédric et Hermione et comme ils s'y étaient attendus, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux : que ce soit à cause de leurs mains liées ou à cause des étranges boucles d'oreilles de la jeune fille. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à gagner leur table, une exclamation retentit.

– C'est pas vrai, ça !

Cho vint se planter devant eux et visa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

– Granger et toi, même combat ! Vous vous êtes alliées pour me piquer les deux seuls garçons que j'aie jamais aimés !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle partit en pleurant, sous les regards surpris et légèrement choqués.

La semaine était passée rapidement, Ginny et Harry avaient dû faire face à leur tour aux moqueries, regards insistants et rumeurs, mais avaient tenus le coup. La seule ombre au tableau avait été l'intervention de Pansy Parkinson.

**_Flash-Back_**

En sortant de potions, Hermione, Harry et Neville allaient déjeuner quand ils croisèrent la bande de Serpentard composée de Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson. Comme d'habitude, Malefoy était aux abonnés absents. Hermione avait alors remarqué que Pansy était la seule Serpentard à rester avec des garçons plutôt qu'avec d'autres filles, chose qu'elle comprenait aisément. Pansy se tourna vers Harry et le toisa durement.

– Alors Potter, je croyais que tu devais sauver le monde et non pas bécoter une traître à son sang. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur de la tâche qui t'as été assignée ? Tu te dégonfles ? Où est passé ton fameux courage ?

Elle se détourna en riant sans le laisser répondre et, suivie des autres Serpentard, prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

**_Fin Flash-Back_**


	12. Chapitre 12

**CHAPITRE 12**** :**

Hermione se retourna dans le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait et vit Cédric. Cédric avec qui elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Et dire que si elle était là, c'était en partie grâce à Malefoy.

**_Flash-Back_**

Cédric et elle venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune des préfets. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des canapés, Hermione dans les bras de Cédric. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione tourna la tête vers Cédric pour quémander un baiser qu'il lui donna avec plaisir. Très vite, le baiser laissa place à un deuxième, et à un troisième. Puis ces simples baisers furent vite remplacés par des baisers plus enflammés et passionnés. Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son sang circuler à une allure folle, sa respiration devenir plus hachée, mais tout cela ne l'inquiéta pas bien au contraire. Elle aimait cette sensation, cette impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Hermione se plaça assise à califourchon sur Cédric et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. De cette façon, elle était plus en contact avec son petit ami, et elle aimait cette proximité. Son bonheur atteint son apogée quand elle sentit Cédric poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mais contre toute attente, il se dégagea doucement de la prise de sa petite amie et se leva. Il la regarda, le souffle court et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

– Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

Et sans plus d'explications, il partit, laissant sur place une Hermione complètement perdue et légèrement déçut.

– Tsss tsss tsss…

Hermione sursauta violemment en entendant cette voix provenant de l'autre extrémité de la salle, celle où se trouvait la table de réunion.

– Qui… qui est là ? demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante et une main posée sur son cœur pour essayer d'en contrôler les battements rendus irréguliers.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, aussi se leva-t-elle pour découvrir l'identité de la personne qui venait de lui faire avoir une trouille monstre. Mais à peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'elle reconnut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

– Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Toujours peu aussi enclin à lui répondre, il se contenta d'un signe de tête vers les deux-trois livres qu'il avait en sa possession.

– Tu sais lire ? Toi ! se moqua Hermione, énervée par le mutisme du blond.

– Ce n'est pas la peine d'évacuer ta frustration sur moi Granger.

– Ma frustration ? Quelle frustration ?

– Pitié, ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi ! Je te parle de ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant avec Diggory : s'il ne t'avait pas recalée, vous auriez forniqué sur ce canapé, et devant moi…

Cette idée arracha une grimace de dégoût au Serpentard.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! se défendit Hermione, les joues qui commençaient à rougir.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pathétique : tes faibles tentatives pour me contredire, ou le fait que ton propre petit ami t'aie laissée en plan. En même temps, qui pourrait l'en blâmer : c'est vrai, qui pourrait avoir envie de coucher avec toi ?

Plus il parlait, et plus Hermione se sentait mal. Elle qui avait tenté de se convaincre du contraire, doutait de plus en plus de l'attirance que Cédric ressentait pour elle. Et si Malefoy avait raison et qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Il était déjà extraordinaire qu'un garçon comme lui accepte de sortir avec elle, alors vouloir aller plus loin…

Drago Malefoy semblait se délecter des doutes et tourments qu'il venait de semer dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Sa mission semblait stagner et ses recherches être infructueuses. Il commençait à être gagné par le désespoir quand les amoureux étaient entrés. Si dans un premier temps il avait voulu manifester sa présence, voire même partir, il n'en avait rien fait et ne le regrettait pas. Rien de tel pour retrouver sa bonne humeur et le courage que de détruire le moral de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout quant il s'agissait de Granger.

C'est donc l'esprit plus tranquille qu'il se leva, ramassa ses livres et passa devant la jeune fille.

– Au déplaisir, Granger !

Et, tout comme Cédric un peu plus tôt, il la planta là, plus désespérée que jamais, pour son plus grand bonheur.

– Suis-je donc si repoussante ? s'exclama Hermione en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondor, face à Harry et Ginny, enlacés dans le canapé.

– Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les informa Harry en se levant. On dirait qu'une discussion entre filles s'impose. Il embrassa Ginny et s'éloigna pour les laisser seules. Ginny lui adressa un dernier sourire et se tourna vers son amie qui semblait à bout.

Après le départ de Malefoy, Hermione était restée un moment sans bouger, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. Ne trouvant aucune solution, elle avait décidé de faire la seule chose qui lui paraissait raisonnable : en parler avec Ginny. Elle au moins saurait quoi faire, quoi dire pour la réconforter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ?

– Est-ce que tu me trouves moche ?

– Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama son amie, surprise. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Alors pourquoi Cédric ne veut-il pas faire l'amour avec moi ?

Sous la surprise, Ginny ouvrit légèrement la bouche et écarquilla les yeux : elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là !

– C'est vrai, reprit Hermione sans remarquer le trouble de la jeune rousse, on est ensemble depuis presque un mois. Je tiens énormément à lui, il me plaît et j'avais cru que c'était réciproque, alors pourquoi réagit-il de cette façon ? Pourquoi me repousse-t-il ?

– Tu as peut-être mal interprété la situation, tenta Ginny. Quand t'aurait-il repoussé ?

– Pas plus tard qu'il y a une demi-heure, dans la salle commune des préfets. On s'embrassait et quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux, il s'est dégagé et est parti.

– Oh…

– Tu vois ! Même Malefoy l'a remarqué !

– Qu'est-ce que la fouine a à voir avec cette histoire ?

– Rien, rien…

Hermione soupira, lasse. Pourquoi, quand les choses se passaient bien, fallait-il que quelque chose aille de travers ?

– Hermione? l'appela doucement Ginny.

– Hum?

– Tu l'aimes?

– Oui, plus que je ne l'aurais cru…

– Alors parle-en avec lui, lui conseilla Ginny. Explique-lui ce que tu ressens et je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera.

– Tu as peut-être raison…

– Evidemment ! sourit la jeune Weasley.

– Merci Gin'.

Hermione enlaça la jeune fille avant de s'élancer vers la sortie pour rejoindre les appartements de son petit ami.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et toqua sur le portrait. Elle entendit le bruit de pas se diriger vers la porte ainsi que son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit sur Cédric.

– Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il surprit.

– Je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui intrigua Cédric.

– Oui, oui bien sûr, entre.

Il la laissa entrer et ils prirent place sur le canapé. Hermione était plus gênée que jamais, elle n'osait pas regarder directement Cédric et se tortillait les doigts.

_ Hermione, commença Cédric, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air toute bizarre…

« Quand il fait y aller, il faut y aller. » pensa Hermione. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour se donner du courage. Après avoir de nouveau respiré un grand coup, elle releva la tête et planta son regard inquiet dans celui de Cédric.

– Cédric, est-ce que je te plais ?

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui annonce un truc grave, de perturbant, tout sauf ça. Il se retrouva muet de surprise et Hermione se dépêcha d'enchaîner.

– Et sois franc s'il-te-plaît. N'aie pas peur de me faire de la peine, je comprendrais tout à fait et je ne t'en voudrais pas…

– Attends, tout doux, tempéra Cédric en réagissant enfin. Hermione, tu me plais énormément, aussi bien par ton intelligence et ton caractère que par ton physique.

– Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi ne fais-tu que m'embrasser ? Pourquoi m'avoir repoussée tout à l'heure ?

Ce fut au tour de Cédric de baisser la tête, gêné de la tournure de la conversation.

– Je vois… entendit-il Hermione prononcer, la voix étrangement tremblante.

Il releva rapidement la tête et remarqua une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il se sentit immédiatement mal et se dépêcha de lui expliquer.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hermione ! J'ai vraiment envie de toi, tu m'attires énormément ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème…

– Alors quel est-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle, presque suppliante. C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– Non, absolument pas ! Mais si je suis parti tout à l'heure, c'est parce que…

– QUOI ? cria-t-elle.

– Parce que je savais que je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter si on allait plus loin ! cria-t-il à son tour.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

– Je savais que si on avait continué, j'en aurais voulu plus et n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais, Hermione ! Tu me rends complètement fou ! J'ai tellement envie de toi que ça m'en fait mal parfois ! Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer, je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui m'intéresse. Je fais ça pour toi !

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec intensité. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, puis, après quelques secondes, sembla refaire surface. Elle se leva et, lentement, s'avança vers lui. Une fois devant lui, elle caressa sa joue avec sa main et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

– Cédric Diggory… Je t'aime.

Le concerné mit un moment pour analyser ses propos avant qu'un énorme sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait, ils venaient de franchir un cap symbolique.

– Je t'aime également, Hermione Granger.

Et ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur amour. Ce baiser avait un goût nouveau, il était différent des précédents et semblait meilleur. Très vite, ils furent de nouveau gagnés par le désir, comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Hermione mit fin au baiser et, haletante de désir, planta son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

_ Et maintenant, je t'en supplie, fais-moi l'amour.

Cette fois, Cédric ne tenta pas de résister et reprit possession des lèvres de sa petite amie tout en la guidant vers sa chambre.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

En y repensant, Hermione sourit. Cédric s'était montré très à l'écoute de ses attentes et très prévenant. Même si elle n'était plus vierge depuis l'été précédent, elle avait beaucoup appréciée ses petites attentions.

A côté d'elle, Cédric remua. Elle se rapprocha et vint se nicher contre son torse et il ne tarda pas à l'entourer de ses bras. Et, tout en le sentant embrasser sa tête, elle pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle remercie Ginny sans qui rien n'aurait pu être possible, voire même peut-être Malefoy… Cette idée la fit sourire et elle s'endormit, heureuse.


	13. Chapitre 13

**CHAPITRE 13**** :**

Hermione s'était précipitée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour confier à sa meilleure amie ce que Cédric et elle venaient de vivre. La rousse avait crié à cette révélation et s'était empressée de la prendre dans ses bras en la félicitant.

Alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, trois élèves se trouvaient autour du feu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione étaient côte à côte sur le canapé et Ron, un peu à l'écart sur l'un des fauteuils. Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas « réconciliés » et Ron en voulait légèrement à Harry de sortir avec sa petite sœur, faisant de lui le seul célibataire du Trio d'Or. Mais ce soir, Ron avait fait un effort : Harry avait eu un nouveau cours particulier avec Dumbledore et désirait partager ce qu'il avait appris.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Harry commença son récit, leur rapportant le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait fait découvrir. Il leur raconta comment, à leur âge, Jedusor avait tué de sang-froid son père et ses grands-parents. Il leur expliqua également de quelle manière il avait procédé pour faire accuser son oncle (le frère de sa mère) du triple homicide, lui volant également la bague des Gaunt qu'il avait reçue en héritage à la mort de son père et comment il l'avait laissé finir ses jours à Azkaban.

Quand il eut fini, ses deux amis semblaient très pâles et plongés en pleine réflexion.

– Tu parles d'une histoire… osa Ron, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

– Comment peut-on faire ça ? s'exclama Harry, dégoûté une nouvelle fois par cette histoire. Il s'agissait de sa famille ! Et il les a tués !

– C'est un monstre ! renchérit Ron.

– Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord, s'exprima enfin Hermione, à voix basse.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vivement vers elle, horrifiés.

– Ne vous méprenez pas ! reprit-elle en captant leur regard. Je ne dis pas qu'il a bien de faire ce qu'il a fait, ou que c'était bien… Ce que je veux juste vous faire comprendre, et que vous semblez avoir oublié, c'est qu'il a grandi dans un orphelinat, sans n'avoir jamais connu sa famille et sans amour, sans affection…

– Moi aussi et pourtant je ne suis pas devenu un meurtrier en puissance ! la coupa Harry en colère.

– Je sais très bien que ton enfance n'a pas été facile Harry, mais tu as été élevé, si on peut employer ce terme, par ce qui été le plus proche d'une famille à savoir ta tante.

– Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment preuve d'amour et d'affection pour moi ! reprit-il d'une voix méprisante.

– C'est vrai, je te le concède. Mais pense à ton arrivée dans le monde sorcier. Tu as été accueilli comme un héros, tout le monde voulait être ton ami et te parler…

– Même Malefoy ! ricana Ron en se souvenant de leur première année.

– … ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jedusor, termina-t-elle sans faire attention à la réflexion de Ron.

– Tu parles d'amis ! Des intéressés, voilà tout !

– Une fois de plus Harry, tu vois le verre à moitié vide. Nous considères-tu, Ron et moi, comme des intéressés ?

– Non mais…

– Penses-tu que Jedusor avait des amis comme toi tu as la chance d'en avoir ? reprit Hermione d'une voix plus forte, d'où la colère perçait légèrement.

– Pas vraiment mais…

– Et même s'il ne s'agissait que de personnes intéressées comme tu dis, ne vaut-il pas ça plutôt que d'être seul et rejeté par tous ? Il a dû faire ses preuves, prouver qu'il était tout aussi capable que tous ces sang-purs qui se permettaient de le juger ! Ne penses-tu pas qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, que son mal-être est une explication plausible de ses agissements ?! Hein !

Dans son emportement, Hermione s'était levée et regardait les garçons avec sévérité. Ron semblait complètement perdu alors qu'Harry fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

– Hermione, es-tu sûre que l'on parle toujours de Jedusor ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

Hermione soupira, ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

– Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, s'excusa-t-elle doucement, mais je voulais juste te faire comprendre que même si toutes les choses que Voldemort a faites sont atroces et que rien ne peut justifier un tel comportement, il est important de garder à l'esprit que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui non plus. Toi mieux que quiconque, tu devrais le comprendre.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut propice à la méditation de chacun sur les paroles prononcées précédemment.

– Je vais me coucher, informa Hermione en se levant et en se tournant vers eux. Les vacances commencent demain et je voudrais être en forme.

Elle fit la bise à Harry en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Ron, il regardait fixement la cheminée. Elle soupira mais n'insista pas plus et rejoignit son dortoir. Une fois seuls, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

– Il faudra bien que tu lui reparles un jour, commença-t-il.

– Je sais bien… soupira le roux. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille de ma réaction stupide et ne me pardonne pas…

– Tu sais que t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! s'exclama Harry. Elle n'attend qu'une chose : que tu lui reparles !

Devant l'air piteux qu'arborait son ami, Harry se calma et lui expliqua d'une voix plus calme :

– Tu lui manques Ron…

– Elle me manque aussi…

Le lendemain au petit déjeuné, quand Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était déjà là, pour changer. Harry s'installa en face d'Hermione et Ron resta debout derrière Hermione, nerveux.

– Salut Hermione.

– Bonjour Ron, le salua-t-elle à son tour distraitement.

Alors que Ron regardait Harry à la recherche d'une explication quant au comportement d'Hermione, cette dernière se figea et se tourna brusquement vers lui, le faisant sursauter. Il lui adressa un malheureux sourire et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, trop heureuse de retrouver son ami.

Ravi de la réaction de la jeune fille, Ron rit, bientôt suivi d'Harry et d'Hermione quand elle l'eut relâché. Hermione et Ron s'assirent et finirent leur petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur : les vacances commençaient de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, les élèves qui partaient pour les vacances se retrouvèrent dans le hall pour rejoindre la gare. Hermione aperçut Cédric de loin et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

Cédric la réceptionna à temps et eut le droit à un baiser passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione était rayonnante et Cédric souriait.

– Je suis content de te voir aussi heureuse... avoua Cédric en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de sa belle et en prenant place avec elle dans une calèche. Et que les choses se soient arrangées entre Ron et toi.

– Oh, tu es déjà au courant.

Cette remarque fit rire Cédric.

– Je crois que toute l'école est au courant, Hermione. Disons que tu n'as pas été très discrète.

Hermione rougit et Cédric lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

– Tu es belle quand tu rougis.

Hermione rougit de plus belle mais adressa un grand sourire à Cédric avant de l'embrasser. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle se croyait en plein rêve. Seule ombre au tableau : elle ne verrait pas Cédric de toutes les vacances. L'Ordre avait décidé de profiter des vacances scolaires pour confier ses premières missions à Cédric.

– Tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ? tenta une nouvelle fois Hermione pendant qu'ils descendaient de la calèche pour rejoindre le quai de la gare.

– Tu sais très bien que j'en meure d'envie, mais je me suis engagé, lui rappela Cédric. Alors cesse de me tenter, sinon je vais finir par flancher et on sait tous les deux que ce serait une mauvaise chose.

– Tu vas me manquer, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec une petite moue triste.

– Toi aussi ma puce, assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Mais vois le bon côté, tu vas pouvoir profiter de ces vacances avec tes parents. Mais dès que mes missions m'en laisseront le temps, je t'écrirais !

A la mention des missions confiées par l'Ordre, Hermione se raidit légèrement.

– Tu me promets d'être prudent, hein ?!

– Mais oui ! répondit-il en souriant, touché par son inquiétude. Allez, file ou tu vas louper le train, il ne va pas t'attendre !

Ils échangèrent un long baiser dans lequel ils exprimèrent tout leur amour, tristesse de se séparer et inquiétude de savoir l'autre loin de soi. Le train siffla et Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'était effectivement pas en avance. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des portes quand Cédric l'interpella.

– Hermione ! – elle se retourna vers lui – Je t'aime !

Elle lui sourit et vint embrasser rapidement ses lèvres une dernière fois.

– Moi aussi !

Elle grimpa en vitesse dans le train qui commença à prendre de la vitesse. Elle fit de grands signes à Cédric jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Si Hermione n'était pas très emballée à l'idée de quitter Poudlard, et donc Cédric, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Drago Malefoy, yeux clos, inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais typique de la montagne. Drago aimait beaucoup la vue que lui offrait la montagne sous la neige. Il se reconnaissait un peu dans ces magnifiques forteresses naturelles, ou du moins essayait-il leur ressembler : si majestueuses, imposantes, puissantes et froides. De vraies forces de la nature que tout le monde craint et respecte en même temps... Ces vacances-ci, il les passait au ski, en France. Il avait été décidé qu'il devait quitter l'enceinte de l'école pour ses vacances : que Drago Malefoy reste au château pendant les vacances, une nouvelle fois, aurait un peu trop attiré l'attention et la suspicion, ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à éviter. Cela lui permettrait de prendre du recul et de faire le point sur sa situation.

De plus, la sensation de descendre une piste à toute vitesse, lui procurait une sensation de liberté et d'allégresse que seul le Quidditch lui avait fait connaître. Le ski était pourtant une invention moldue. Preuve était que ces êtres n'étaient peut-être pas aussi ridicules et inutiles qu'il l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, même sous la torture, et encore moins devant Granger. La simple idée de l'imaginer avec son petit air supérieur et satisfait lui donnait envie d'hurler et fit circuler son sang plus vite dans ses veines.

Il laissa donc de côté le sujet Granger et se concentra sur ce qui était beaucoup plus important. C'est ce moment que choisit un skieur pour passer à côté de lui et à pleine vitesse. Drago l'observa : il avait une technique et un savoir-faire indéniables. Le skieur, vêtu d'une combinaison blanche-beige enchaînait les virages avec grâce et dextérité. Drago esquissa un sourire et s'élança à sa suite. Il venait de se trouver un nouveau jeu pour les vacances : défier et battre cet inconnu dans un domaine qu'il semblait maîtriser. Que la partie commence !

Drago regarda pour la dernière fois avant un moment l'incomparable vue qui s'offrait à lui. Et dire que dès le lendemain il serait dans le Poudlard Express, en route pour Poudlard, pour sa mission…

Ces deux semaines de vacances étaient passées à une vitesse effarante. A partir du moment où il avait réussi à se sortir toutes ses préoccupations extérieures de la tête, Drago avait pu profiter pleinement de ce moment de répit. Sans compter qu'il avait trouvé une source d'amusement dans sa compétition avec le skieur inconnu. « L'autre » comme il se plaisait à l'appeler s'était révélé être très doué et, sans pourtant avoir échangé un mot, avait compris le petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux.

Ainsi, dès qu'ils se croisaient sur une piste, la compétition reprenait : c'était à celui qui arriverait le premier en bas de la piste, celui qui ferait les plus belles figures, celui qui éviterait le plus de monde possible… Autant de possibilités diverses et variées qui avaient beaucoup amusés les deux jeunes. Drago ne savait même pas à quoi l'autre pouvait ressembler, et en fait, il s'en moquait. Du moment qu'il pouvait s'amuser tout en étant le meilleur, il n'en demandait pas plus. Mais il s'était avéré que l'autre était un adversaire doué et le battre n'était pas une tâche aisée. Avec du recul, Drago en arriva à penser qu'ils devaient être à égalité.

Cependant, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que Drago passait ici et cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu l'autre. Il en vint à se demander s'il n'était pas parti. Que l'autre soit resté pendant plus de dix jours n'était déjà pas mal… Résigné à passer seul cette dernière journée au ski, Drago regarda vers le bas de la piste, préparant la trajectoire qui lui permettrait d'éviter les débutants le plus possible. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer quand il se prit un nuage de neige dû au freinage d'un skieur en amont de lui. Drago se retourna, prêt à faire passer à l'inconscient cette envie de faire des blagues plus que douteuses. Mais à peine eut-il esquissé un geste que le skieur lui passa devant, à portée de bras, avant de dévaler la piste à toute vitesse. Le skieur tourna la tête dans sa direction et Drago sourit : c'était l'autre.

Ni une ni deux, le blond prit sa suite. Bien déterminé à profiter de son dernier jour, Drago se surpassa aussi bien en vitesse qu'en figures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. L'autre n'était pas en reste non plus et Drago ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir trouvé un aussi bon adversaire. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Avant de faire la dernière descente avant de rejoindre la station où il finirait ses bagages, Drago se posa une question : devait-il ou non essayer de découvrir l'identité de l'autre ? Le fait de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait avait pimenté leur jeu, lui donnant une part de mystère. Mais désormais le jeu était fini et Drago n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. C'est pourquoi, quand ils dévalèrent tous deux la piste, Drago était bien déterminé à aller lui demander son nom et, pourquoi pas, le féliciter. On avait beau dire, Drago savait être sport et reconnaître le talent quand il le voyait, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu. Mais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était meilleur, n'exagérons rien !

Aussi une fois arrivée dans la station, Drago suivit l'autre. Quand il le vit déchausser ses skis, Drago jugea préférable de faire de même. Quand Drago se redressa, il aperçut l'autre en train d'ôter ses gants. Estimant le moment idéal, il avança dans sa direction mais fut stoppé dans son geste : l'autre venait d'enlever son bonnet révélant de long cheveux châtains clairs. L'autre était une fille ! Bien que Drago ne soit pas spécialement macho, l'idée que la personne dont il avait tant apprécié le talent et les prouesses se révèle être une fille le gênait légèrement. Le temps qu'il se remette du choc, elle avait disparu, emportée par la foule, condamnant Drago Malefoy à l'ignorance.


	14. Chapitre 14

**CHAPITRE 14**** :**

Hermione se rua hors du train, pressée à l'idée de retrouver enfin celui qui lui avait manqué durant les deux semaines passées. Elle scruta le quai en long en large et en travers à sa recherche, faisant fi de la présence des élèves, mais rien. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il l'attendrait là. Elle commença à s'inquiéter de son absence : et si sa mission s'était mal passée ? Alors que son trouble grandissait en elle, deux mains vinrent lui cacher la vue.

– Devine qui c'est ? lui murmura une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Elle se retourna brusquement et se précipita dans ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et le couvrit de baisers.

– Tu m'as… tellement manqué… j'ai pensé à toi… tout le temps…

Cédric sourit avant de lui donner un baiser franc.

– Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ma belle. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

Hermione soupira d'aise à l'entente de ces paroles qui lui semblaient si douces. Sa présence lui avait cruellement manquée, elle avait pris l'habitude de partager ses nuits avec lui, sans compter le souci qu'elle s'était fait pour lui à cause des risques qu'il encourait. À cette pensée, elle s'extirpa des bras du jeune homme et commença un examen minutieux, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait un air tellement sérieux et concentré que Cédric haussa un sourcil, partagé entre amusement et tendresse. Quand elle eut fini son étude, il s'autorisa à prendre la parole.

– C'est bon, rassurée ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un pauvre petit sourire.

– Excuse-moi, mais j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi, expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Cédric lui releva le menton.

– Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne jamais baisser les yeux ? lui rappela-t-il. Allez viens, on va rentrer ensemble en se racontant les derniers événements.

Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches.

– J'ai parlé de toi à mes parents, l'informa la brune. Et ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. Tu es d'ailleurs invité pour les grandes vacances.

– Ce sera avec un grand plaisir. Je suis curieux de voir le lieu où tu as grandi et ceux qui t'ont élevée.

Hermione rougit mais sourit, heureuse qu'il accepte l'invitation, y voyant là une preuve d'engagement.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune à la recherche d'une personne précise à qui parler. Elle trouva Ginny assise à une table, seule, visiblement en pleine révision. Hermione avait profité que ses meilleurs amis soient en cours de divination, matière qu'elle avait abandonnée, pour parler avec la cadette Weasley.

– Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda la brune avec un sourire.

– Oh, Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire. Non pas du tout, c'est justement l'heure de ma pause.

Sur ces mots, elle ferma ses livres et se dirigea vers le canapé, Hermione à sa suite, et prit la parole.

– Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas parlé toutes les deux.

– C'est vrai : entre nos amours réciproques, tes buses, mes devoirs de préfète… Et j'aimerais justement te parler de certaines choses…

– Bien sûr, je t'écoute, l'invita Ginny. Je suppose que c'est à propos de Cédric.

– Tu as vu juste, approuva la préfète. Tu sais que pendant les vacances il a fait sa première mission pour l'Ordre.

– Oui, il y a eu un problème ? s'inquiéta son amie.

– Non non, tout s'est très bien passé, la rassura Hermione. Voire même un peu trop…

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Quand je suis rentrée, on s'est raconté nos vacances respectives : moi mes vacances et lui sa mission. Il m'a expliqué comment ça s'est passé et combien il a aimé ça, qu'il s'est senti vivant et utile. Et ça m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'il ne prenne pas bien conscience des risques qu'il court.

– Je comprends que tu sois inquiète pour sa vie, c'est pareil pour moi : la petite amie de l'Elu, mais Cédric sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, c'est un garçon prudent. Je suis sûre que tes doutes finiront par s'apaiser, l'amour que tu éprouves pour lui surpassera le reste. Comme ça l'a fait pour moi.

– J'espère que tu dis vrai. Il est tellement heureux quand il me parle de ses missions que je ne veux pas tout gâcher en lui parlant de mes peurs.

– En tant que petites amies, on se doit d'être présentes pour eux et de les soutenir, quoi que ça nous en coûte. Même si des fois ils ne se rendent pas compte combien c'est dur pour nous…

Les deux filles eurent un sourire triste, conscientes de partager un même fardeau.

– Il y a un autre truc dont j'aimerais te parler, reprit Hermione en rougissant, mais c'est assez gênant…

– Tu sais bien que je peux tout entendre, la rassura Ginny avec un sourire encourageant.

– Après avoir parlé de nos vacances, Cédric et moi sommes allés dans ses appartements. Là, nous avons décidés de _fêter_ nos retrouvailles comme il se doit.

Hermione fit une pause et inspira un grand coup, faisant abstraction du petit sourire de son amie.

– On était donc allongés sur son lit, en sous-vêtements en train de s'embrasser et de se caresser, et alors que j'étais sur lui, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai commencé à… Comment dire… J'ai entrepris de…

– Hermione ! la coupa son amie. Je sais que c'est un sujet assez compliqué à aborder, mais si tu ne fais pas un effort on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

– Très bien ! capitula la concernée en fermant les yeux. J'ai voulu lui faire une caresse… buccale.

– Oh, et il n'a pas été correct ?

– Non pas du tout, c'est même le contraire. Il ne m'a pas laissé faire…

– Et quel est le problème ? l'interrogea Ginny perplexe. Tu tiens absolument à lui faire… ça ?

– Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste lui faire plaisir, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit « je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, je trouve ça avilissant et irrespectueux ».

– C'est une très bonne chose, ça prouve qu'il te respecte ! Qu'est-ce qui t'embête ?

– L'ennui, c'est que s'il refuse que je lui fasse, il refusera de me le faire…

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux tandis que Ginny se retenait autant que possible de rire. Finalement, les deux filles craquèrent et rirent de la situation.

Cela faisait un mois que les cours avaient repris et Hermione sortait du bureau du directeur et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait accompagné Cédric dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lieu d'où il partait pour ses missions. L'Ordre venait de lui en confier une nouvelle qui devrait durer plusieurs jours. La version officielle était qu'il avait dû se rendre à Sainte Mangouste pour passer des examens à cause de ses problèmes de santé antérieurs. Hermione avait profité de cette occasion pour demander au directeur une requête un peu particulière. Requête qu'il avait acceptée.

Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, elle repensa à Cédric. Elle venait dans ce sanctuaire de la connaissance dès que Cédric partait en mission, comme aujourd'hui, pour oublier les dangers qu'il encourait et le sentiment d'être délaissée qui la gagnait à chacun de ses départs. Si les premières fois avaient été très dures à vivre et compliquées pour Hermione, elle avait fini par en prendre l'habitude et un rituel avait pris forme dans sa routine. C'est presque automatiquement qu'elle prit place à sa table habituelle sur la droite de la salle, pas loin du bureau de Mme Pince, au cas où elle ait besoin de lui poser des questions, et près de la fenêtre. Elle aimait sentir le soleil dans son dos quand elle lisait ou rédigeait un devoir. Elle se sentait régénérée et bizarrement moins seule grâce à cette chaleur.

Après être allée chercher un livre, elle prit place et balaya la bibliothèque du regard. Peu d'élèves étaient présents, seuls quelques Serdaigle et un groupe de premières années de Poufsouffle qui semblaient bucher sur un devoir particulièrement difficile. Le regard d'Hermione s'arrêta sur une silhouette dans le fond de la salle, du côté opposé au sien, plongée dans la pénombre. Hermione l'observa avec plus d'insistance. A première vue, il s'agissait d'un garçon et vu sa stature, il devait être en sixième ou septième année. L'inconnu était concentré dans sa lecture, laissant à Hermione tout le loisir de le détailler. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage et donc son identité, mais sans en comprendre la raison, elle se sentit terriblement attirée par ce mystérieux inconnu.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et commença sa lecture. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle lisait un roman, Hermione perdit toute notion de temps. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mme Pince vint l'avertir qu'elle allait fermer qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait passé toute la soirée à lire. Elle se risqua à lancer un coup d'œil vers son inconnu, mais il n'était plus là. Tout en ramassant ses affaires, Hermione sourit légèrement, voilà qu'elle l'appelait _son_ inconnu !

En prenant la direction de son dortoir, Hermione s'interrogea sur l'identité de son inconnu, mais pensa qu'il était plus excitant de ne pas le savoir, la vérité étant souvent décevante.

Le lendemain était le premier jour du weekend. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle allait le passer le seule : Harry continuait ses leçons avec Dumbledore, Ron avait des heures de retenue à faire avec Rogue, Ginny étudiait pour ses buses et Cédric était toujours en mission jusqu'au moins dimanche soir.

Hermione décida donc de s'avancer dans ses devoirs, ainsi elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec Cédric quand il serait de retour. Mais Hermione eut tôt fait de les finir, se retrouvant sans rien à faire. Elle se dit que c'était l'occasion d'aller finir son roman de la veille. Elle entreprit de se rendre à la bibliothèque, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'attabla à sa place habituelle avec son livre. Mais sa curiosité étant plus forte, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la place qu'avait occupée son inconnu la veille.

Elle fut surprise de le voir là, à exactement la même place que la veille, toujours concentré sur sa lecture. De nouveau, Hermione ressentit cette attraction si particulière quand elle le regardait. Elle estima préférable de se remettre à sa propre lecture mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil fréquents à son inconnu. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Hermione était fascinée par cet homme. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire attentivement son livre et qu'il commençait à se faire tard, elle estima préférable de partir pour rejoindre ses amis pour le dîner.

Le dimanche, Ron n'avait pas de retenue et proposa à Hermione de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier avec lui, mais elle déclina gentiment sa proposition, lui expliquant qu'elle devait finir un devoir et partit à la bibliothèque. Hermione fut surprise par son mensonge et cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, la vérité étant qu'elle voulait voir si son inconnu serait de nouveau là. Et ce fut de nouveau le cas. Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'essaya pas de lire se contentant d'observer son inconnu. Désormais, elle voulait savoir qui il était, qui l'attirait à ce point, qui la faisait mentir à son ami, qui lui faisait un tel effet. Elle l'étudia donc avec minutie, cherchant le moindre détail qui pourrait lui donner une indication mais la pénombre ne l'aidait pas.

Le jeune homme dut sentir le regard insistant d'Hermione car il finit par relever la tête de son livre. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour détourner le regard, son inconnu y avait plongé le sien. Hermione se sentit hypnotisée par l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Enfin elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, un nouveau détail : la couleur de ses yeux. Ils avaient une couleur grise d'une intensité qui la fit frissonner. Une seule personne dans le château, à sa connaissance, pouvait avoir un tel regard : Malefoy. Elle était très surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de lui. Dans un premier temps parce qu'elle ne le savait pas capable d'une telle concentration et ensuite parce que c'était donc lui qui l'attirait autant. Hermione réalisa qu'ils se regardaient toujours et, une fois n'est pas coutume, choisit de fuir. Elle rompit leur contact visuel et rangea ses affaires en vitesse pour quitter les lieux ainsi que le regard qu'elle sentait encore sur elle, la mettant mal à l'aise. Les choses avaient pris une tournure bien étrange !

Elle monta dans son dortoir pour y laisser ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses amis pour dîner. Elle ne croisa personne en se rendant à la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étant déjà certainement attablés. Elle repensait à son inconnu, enfin Malefoy. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu plutôt ? Et pourquoi ce sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su décrire ? Mais elle ne put approfondir son introspection car elle cogna quelqu'un. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand elle remarqua de qui il s'agissait. Aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche tellement elle fut prise de cours.

– Granger, murmura Malefoy en coinçant Hermione entre le mur et son propre corps, la faisant frissonner. Ne t'avais-je pas ordonné de ne plus me suivre ? D'arrêter de me surveiller ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, perplexe face à ses accusations, se contentant de respirer plus vite et plus fort. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir, elle était coincée par le corps de Malefoy et personne ne passerait par là avant la fin du repas. Malefoy sembla lire dans ses pensées.

– Il n'y a que toi et moi, personne pour te défendre. Que se soit le balafré, la belette ou même ce cher Diggory.

Hermione sursauta à la mention de Cédric. Elle l'avait complètement oublié alors qu'à l'heure actuelle il aurait dû être revenu. En temps normal, elle devrait être en train de s'inquiéter pour lui et au lieu de ça, elle était coincée avec Malefoy et toutes ses sensations étranges.

– Tu trembles, Granger, que t'arrives-t-il ? Aurais-tu peur ?

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione remarqua qu'effectivement elle tremblait et avait l'estomac noué. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'instant où Malefoy frapperait, mais au lieu de ça, elle entendit une explosion et des rires.

– Tu peux t'estimer chanceuse, lui chuchota hargneusement le blond à l'oreille, la laissant humer son parfum. La prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas !

Et il la laissa là, complètement perdue. Hermione avait les yeux dans le vide, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle avait enfin mis un mot sur les étranges sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Elle, Hermione Granger, était désirait physiquement Drago Malefoy !

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Hermione traversa sans s'en rendre compte le portrait de la grosse dame, trop perdue dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua alors qu'une agitation inhabituelle régnait dans la salle commune et la balaya du regard, à la recherche d'une explication. Elle aperçue alors Seamus entouré d'un petit groupe de personne. Il avait les cheveux brûlés et n'avait plus qu'un sourcil. Elle comprit qu'il avait une fois de plus fait exploser quelque chose, ce qui expliquait l'explosion qu'elle avait entendu retentir un peu plus tôt, bien qu'à ce moment elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention… Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y repenser pour le moment, et partit se coucher en s'insultant de tous les noms. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Cédric ? Ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu et Hermione s'inquiétait vraiment.

Le lendemain, Hermione retrouva Ron et Harry pour le petit déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle.

– Tu étais où hier soir ? l'interrogea Ron en guise de bonjour.

– J'ai préféré rester seule. Cédric n'est toujours pas revenu et je n'aime pas ça. Hermione avait eu le temps de préparer ce qu'elle allait leurs dire, sachant qu'ils la questionneraient sur son absence au dîner.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec compassion. Ils savaient combien c'était dur pour Hermione à chaque fois que Cédric partait pour aider l'Ordre.

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Seamus hier ? les questionna Hermione, ne voulant plus parler du sujet de « l'absence de Cédric ».

Les deux garçons explosèrent de rire et Ron remplit son assiette de bacon grillé, de toast et d'œufs brouillés : la diversion d'Hermione avait fonctionné.

– Chétait krop grôle ! bafouilla Ron la bouche pleine.

– Il voulait lancer un sort à Crabbe pour avoir traité Dean de sang-de-bourbe, enchaîna Harry, sauf qu'évidemment ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté et au lieu de suspendre Crabbe en l'air, il a tout fait exploser ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Seamus hier…

– ... oui il avait les cheveux brûlés et plus qu'un sourcil ! dit Hermione.

– Et tu as vu Crabbe ? demanda Harry, Ron ayant de nouveau rempli sa bouche d'une quantité incroyable d'œufs brouillés.

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Eh bien tournes toi, il vient de s'asseoir ! la renseigna Harry en regardant vers la table des Serpentard.

Sans y réfléchir, Hermione se tourna et le vit tout de suite. L'explosion de Seamus avait eu des effets beaucoup plus radicaux sur Crabbe que sur lui. Il n'avait plus du tout de cheveux, ni sourcils, ni de cils d'ailleurs. Il ressemblait à une boule de bowling avec des yeux et une bouche. Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, en pensant qu'il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de traiter de nouveau quelqu'un de sang-de-bourbe ! Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était la présence de Malefoy à sa gauche. Voyant qu'il la regardait, Crabbe donna un coup de coude au Prince des Serpentard tout en lui disant quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Hermione et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Elle mit un peu plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour se détourner. Elle refit face à ses amis, tout sourire disparu. Les événements et révélations de la veille, qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier tant bien que mal, lui étaient soudain revenues à l'esprit.

– Alors sympa, hein ?! lui dit Ron qui en avait enfin fini avec son petit déjeuner.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry devant sa soudaine gravité.

– Oui, très bien ! Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée que ces idiots continuent de malmener des élèves à cause de leur naissance, voilà tout ! conclut Hermione avec un sourire. Mais Seamus a fait du très beau travail. Crabbe semble mieux qu'avant ! plaisanta-t-elle dans l'intention de détourner la conversation d'elle et ses états d'âme.

Ils passèrent le reste du déjeuner à parler des différents incidents provoqués par Seamus dont certains mémorables comme la fois où il avait fait exploser la potion qu'il préparait juste sous le nez de Rogue, lui brûlant quelques un de ses cheveux gras au passage.

La journée fut rythmée par les cours, qui au plus grand soulagement et plaisir d'Hermione, n'étaient pas en commun avec la maison des serpents. Mais une ombre vint perturber le tableau : Cédric n'était toujours pas revenu et n'avait pas non plus donné de nouvelles. Hermione, qui culpabilisait énormément, s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Et s'il était blessé, ou même mort ?

C'est la tête pleine de pensées morbides qu'elle suivit ses amis à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ils avaient bien essayés de la tirer de sa rêverie mais avaient vite baissé les bras devant son entêtement. Hermione ne toucha pas à son dîner malgré les remontrances de Ron, son inquiétude lui ayant coupé l'appétit. Elle était tellement occupée à s'auto-flageller qu'elle ne voyait ni n'entendait plus ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne prit pas non plus attention au coup de coude que lui donna Harry, certainement pour lui reprocher son attitude.

– Ce n'est pas très sage comme attitude, tu devrais manger, lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de ces mots. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Cédric aussi beau et intact que lorsqu'il était parti, arborant son sourire espiègle qui la faisait craquer. Après une demi-seconde pour réaliser la situation, Hermione se propulsa littéralement du banc pour sauter au cou de son petit ami. Il la saisit à la taille et la fit virevolter, oubliant complètement le reste des élèves qui avaient le regard rivé sur eux. Mais les deux amoureux n'en avaient cure, ils riaient, heureux de se retrouver, sous le regard attendris des professeurs. Cédric arrêta de tourner et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle en oublia son inquiétude et sa culpabilité. Rien ne comptait plus que lui. Et c'est sans préavis, toujours dans les bras de Cédric, qu'elle plongea sur ses lèvres pour s'en emparer avec envie et gourmandise. Merlin que ce contact lui avait manqué ! Elle serait volontiers allée plus loin dans ses retrouvailles, mais c'était sans compter la présence de ses amis – et des autres habitants de Poudlard – qui leur rappelèrent leur présence.

– Humhum, toussota Harry, c'est pas que je voudrais vous dérangez, mais vous pourriez attendre la fin du repas non ?

Le Survivant récolta un coup dans les côtes de la part de la plus jeune des Weasley qui souriait devant tant d'amour. Le couple accepta finalement de se décoller, Cédric avec un grand sourire et Hermione rouge de gêne de s'être donnée en spectacle devant toute l'école et le corps enseignant. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, toujours sous les regards des élèves, notamment ceux surpris des Serpentard.

– Eh bien, elle cache bien son jeu, la petite Granger ! s'exclama Blaise.

– De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Théodore, son voisin de face.

– Elle joue les petites filles sages alors qu'en fait elle est…

– … torride, termina Marcus Flint, un Serpentard de la même année que Théodore.

Sa réflexion eut le don d'attirer l'attention de toute la petite bande de Serpentard dont Drago était à la tête.

– Je te rappelle que l'on parle de Granger, la sainte nitouche par excellence ! rappela ce dernier.

– Regarde-la Drago, lui intima son meilleur ami, Blaise. Elle ne fait pas si « sainte-nitouche » que ça…

D'un même mouvement, les quatre garçons tournèrent la tête vers la jeune Gryffondor. Elle était assise à droite de Cédric, sa main gauche ayant disparu sous la table, certainement posée sur la cuisse de son homme. Elle lui murmurait des petits mots à l'oreille qui le faisait sourire et lui déposait pleins de petits baisers dans le cou, sur la joue ou sur les lèvres. Cédric ne restait pas inactif et répondait avec ardeur à ses baisers. On sentait une envie et un empressement tellement forts qu'ils mettaient certains élèves mal à l'aise.

– Ils sont plutôt mignons tous les deux, remarqua Théodore en détournant la tête, bientôt imité par Blaise.

– Ah mon p'tit Théo, j'avais oublié à quel point tu peux être romantique ! rigola le métis.

– Moi, je me la ferais bien, avoua Flint avec un sourire pervers. Et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'elle trouve à Diggory !

– A part le fait qu'il soit beau, intelligent, préfet-en-chef, très apprécié aussi bien par les élèves que les professeurs et galant, je ne vois pas ! ironisa Théodore qui appréciait son camarade de Poufsouffle, à la différence de Flint.

Flint s'apprêtait à répondre quand ils furent attirés par un mouvement à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione et Cédric venaient de se lever, main dans la main, et se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, arborant chacun un magnifique sourire.

– Vous voyez ! jubila Blaise. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils sont partis et les sourires qu'ils avaient, je pense qu'ils vont fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles !

Drago, qui n'avait pas parlé ni quitté le couple des yeux, prit la parole.

– On change de sujet, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les images mentales de la sang-de-bourbe dans ce genre de situation. C'est assez répugnant et je voudrais qu'on parle de n'importe quoi d'autre que cette _chose._

– Moi ça me gêne pas d'avoir ce genre d'images d'elle, ajouta Flint, s'attirant une grimace doublée d'un regard noir du Prince des Serpentard qui mit fin au débat.


	15. Chapitre 15

**CHAPITRE 15**** :**

La semaine qui suivit le retour de Cédric, les deux amoureux passèrent le plus de temps possible ensemble, trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces moments de félicités qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Hermione passa également la semaine à éviter consciencieusement un certain blond. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse et rassurée de savoir Cédric de retour et à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les derniers événements. Pourquoi, parmi toute la population masculine de Poudlard, avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui ? Elle décida de refouler au fond d'elle les sensations qui l'assaillaient quand Malefoy était à proximité, se concentrant sur la révulsion que lui déclenchait son comportement et son attitude. Elle avait plus important à penser et le weekend qui arrivait s'annonçait chargé.

Le samedi matin qui suivit, Hermione se réveilla dans le lit de Cédric, seule. Encore ensommeillée, elle passa rapidement une robe de chambre et partit à sa recherche dans le salon et la salle de bain. Sans résultat. Son absence la vexa : d'habitude il était toujours auprès d'elle et ils profitaient de ces quelques minutes qui suivent le réveil pour se câliner et profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre. Peut-être avaient-ils dépassé ce stade désormais, ce qui l'attrista. Elle s'apprêtait à aller récupérer ses affaires et rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor lorsqu'elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir sur un Cédric en jogging et trempé de sueur.

– Tu es déjà levée, constata-t-il en venant lui déposer un baiser sans remarquer son air ahuri.

– Mais d'où tu viens pour être dans un tel état ?

– De mon jogging matinal, lui répondit-il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain avec Hermione à sa suite. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris depuis mon séjour en France pour me garder en forme.

– Et tu fais ça tous les matins ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant tu es toujours là lorsque je me réveille et tu n'as pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui vient de courir !

– Généralement je me lève bien avant toi. Ça me laisse le temps de revenir puis de me doucher et être ainsi là quand tu ouvres les yeux.

Il venait d'enlever son tee-shirt et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers elle, un air triste sur le visage.

– Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là ce matin, s'excusa-t-il. Je me suis levé un peu plus tard qu'habituellement. J'aime tellement te voir émerger du sommeil, tu es si belle et si paisible…

Ces mots eurent le don d'attendrir Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de remarquer qu'il était torse nu devant elle et recouvert de sueur ce qui eut le don de l'émoustiller. Avec un air malicieux, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, le dévorant du regard.

– Il est vrai que je suis assez déçue de m'être réveillée toute seule…. Comment pourrais-tu te faire pardonner ?

Elle était presque collée à lui, jouant de ses doigts sur son torse. Il n'en fallut pas plus au préfet-en-chef pour comprendre où elle voulait en venir et retint avec grand peine un sourire.

– Je trouverai bien… Heureusement que la réunion avec les autres préfets n'est que cet après-midi.

Et sur ces belles paroles il l'embrassa avant de la guider à sa suite dans la douche.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous les préfets étaient présents dans leur salle commune, assis à la table de réunion, adjacente au salon des préfets. Ils étaient installés autour d'une table ronde : les préfets-en-chef Cédric et Maria, les préfets de Poufsouffle : Ernie et Sarah, les préfets de Serpentard : Pansy et Drago, les préfets de Serdaigle : Hannah et Matthieu et enfin les préfets de Gryffondor : Ron et Hermione, cette dernière assise à côté de Cédric. Personne ne prononçait un mot, le silence régnait, perturbé seulement par le bruit des ongles d'Hermione qui tapaient sur la table en suivant un rythme précis, signe d'impatience chez elle.

– Putain arrêtes ça, Granger ou je te fais bouffer tes ongles ! s'exclama Drago. Et puis pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi faire cette réunion débile ? J'avais des trucs de prévus et…

– On s'en fout de ta vie, Malefoy ! s'énerva Hermione, elle en avait marre d'entendre ce petit Prince pourri gâté toujours se plaindre. Nous aussi on a d'autres choses à faire mais on est là et on ne fait pas chier le monde ! Si tu es là, c'est pour une bonne raison alors ferme ta grande gueule pour une fois, que l'on puisse en finir rapidement et que chacun puisse vaquer à ses occupations !

Elle avait fait sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle, sous les regards ébahis des préfets qui ne lui connaissaient pas une telle verve. Cédric décida d'enchaîner, ne voulant pas que les choses s'enveniment et ainsi éviter des ennuis à Hermione.

– Hermione a raison, si nous vous avons réunis, c'est pour vous parler des nouvelles mesures de sécurité qui ont été mises en place. Face à la situation actuelle, le directeur a décidé de nous faire faire des rondes le weekend et pendant les vacances, entre vingt-deux heures et minuit, par binômes. Elles prendront effet dès la semaine prochaine. La liste des binômes et des horaires seront affichés ici même, dans la salle commune et les binômes sont définitifs, il n'est pas nécessaire de venir vous plaindre, ils ne changeront pas sauf si l'un des deux préfets se trouvait dans l'incapacité de faire sa ronde et dans ce cas le planning sera aménagé.

Cédric se rassit et regarda Hermione qui sautait quasiment sur sa chaise. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'il se tourna vers elle.

– Tu peux y aller, Hermione, on finira sans toi.

Hermione lui répondit avec un grand sourire et bondit littéralement de son siège en se dirigeant à vive allure vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, les premières exclamations retentirent.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi _elle, _elle a le droit de partir ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre dans la salle de bain ? demanda Drago.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, la fouine, répondit Ron avant que Cédric en ait eu le temps.

– Comment m'as-tu appelé, la belette ? Ose répéter pour voir... !

Ils s'étaient tous les deux levés, prêts à se sauter au cou.

– Arrêtez, vous deux ! s'énerva Cédric. Et asseyez-vous ! Si Hermione est partie en avance, c'est parce qu'elle en a eu la permission par le directeur pour des affaires personnelles qui ne vous regardent pas ! Maintenant revenons-en à l'objet de la réunion…

– Tu parles, c'est surtout parce qu'elle couche avec lui qu'elle a droit à des privilèges, murmura Pansy à l'oreille de Drago dont le visage se crispa à cette idée dérangeante et écœurante.

La réunion se poursuivit, Cédric leur expliquant comment se dérouleraient les rondes.

La réunion se termina trois-quarts d'heures après le départ d'Hermione. Ils étaient maintenant en train de discuter de tout et de rien, chacun dans leur coin en se dirigeant vers le salon. C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour sortir de la salle de bain et faire son entrée. Elle portait une robe verte pâle, dont la forme dégradée lui arrivait aux genoux dévoilant ses jambes. Sa robe était près du corps et s'attachait dans le dos avec de fines bretelles croisées. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par un voile blanc, presque transparent. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon simple et certaines mèches étaient volontairement laissées libres sur ses épaules. On pouvait apercevoir dans ses cheveux des petites fleurs de muguet. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait noir et ses paupières étaient à présent ornées de vert. Pour finir, elle était chaussée de chaussures blanches à talons aiguilles. Personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire : elle était magnifique.

En la voyant, les conversations s'étaient tues, et tout le monde l'observait. Hermione se sentait rougir devant tous ces regards qui la détaillaient. Sentant son malaise, Cédric s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il lui tendit son bras qu'elle saisit avec plaisir et lui rendit son sourire, la rendant plus belle si possible. Le geste de Cédric avait permis aux personnes présentes de se ressaisir et ce fut au tour de Ron de venir vers elle avec un grand sourire.

– Wahou, Mione, tu es… Wahou !

Hermione rit devant le compliment maladroit mais sincère et touchant de son ami. Cédric se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

– Il a raison, tu es magnifique. Mais ça, je le savais déjà…

Elle rougit et plongea son regard dans le sien, oubliant la présence des autres. Ce fut Ernie McMillan qui la ramena sur terre.

– Il est vrai que tu es ravissante, Hermione. Mais pourrait-on connaître la raison d'une telle élégance, sans être trop indiscret ?

Visiblement, tout le monde voulait en connaître la raison et attendait l'explication. Après un sourire devant tant de curiosité, Hermione accepta de lui répondre.

– Je me rends au mariage d'une amie d'enfance, et elle m'a choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur. Je ne pouvais pas refuser alors Dumbledore a accepté que je m'y rende.

– Et pourquoi une robe verte et ces fleurs dans tes cheveux ? interrogea à son tour Hannah.

– C'est un mariage à thème champêtre. Les futurs mariés se sont rencontrés lors d'un weekend à la campagne, c'est symbolique.

– C'est trop mignon et super romantique ! apprécia Maria, la préfète-en-chef.

– En tout cas, qui l'eut cru, mais le vert te va très bien ! la complimenta Hannah avec un sourire entendu.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est un choix judicieux de t'avoir choisie pour ce rôle… commença Ernie. Devant l'air perplexe d'Hermione, il enchaîna. Bah oui, tu vas éclipser la mariée, on ne verra plus que toi !

– Merci du compliment, Ernie, le remercia Hermione en rougissant de façon attendrissante.

Les amoureux se regardèrent de nouveau.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas pouvoir rester au mariage avec moi ? chuchota Hermione pour que seul Cédric l'entende.

– Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais je serais ton escorte : c'est moi qui t'emmène là-bas et qui te ramène.

Hermione perdit toute retenue et l'embrassa sans aucune gêne. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle se sépara de lui, sous les regards ahuris des élèves présents.

– Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard et mon rôle de demoiselle d'honneur me l'interdit ! annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres, ne remarquant pas leurs expressions de surprises.

Elle les salua, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron qui vira rouge pivoine et se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours au bras de Cédric. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, les exclamations s'enchainèrent. Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé, aux côtés de Pansy qui s'empressa de critiquer la jeune Gryffondor.

– Elle a beau essayer de faire semblant, elle restera une sang-de-bourbe sans aucun style !

– La ferme, Parkinson ! C'est pas parce que toi tu ne ressembles à rien que tu dois te permettre de l'insulter ! s'exclama Ron.

– Il a raison, l'approuva Ernie, tu es tout simplement jalouse de la belle Hermione et franchement, il y a de quoi !

Pansy ne rajouta rien et se contenta de quitter la salle d'un pas rageur. Drago n'avait toujours rien dit, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il était tout simplement ébahi devant la vision de la jeune Gryffondor. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé aussi belle, aussi désirable, aussi femme. Il fronça les sourcils devant la soudaine réalité : Granger était une vraie fille, et pas des plus désagréables, loin de là, et cela le perturbait.

La soirée du mercredi suivant le mariage de son amie, Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des canapés. Elle devait retrouver Cédric ici, mais comme elle savait qu'il serait plus ou moins long, elle avait pensé à prendre un livre. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé sa lecture que ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, la plongeant dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quand Hermione sentit qu'elle refaisait surface, elle sourit sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant. Une fois de plus, elle s'était endormie et si Cédric avait été là, il se serait moqué d'elle. Prise d'un élan de courage, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise. Sur le canapé en face du sien, une paire d'yeux bleu-gris la fixait avec intensité: Malefoy ! Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était physiquement attirée par lui, elle faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce et elle encore à moitié endormie ! Hermione n'osait rien dire et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

– J'ai un problème, Granger.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! répliqua Hermione qui avait repris contenance.

– Parce que c'est toi mon problème. (Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.) Vois-tu, j'ai remarqué il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, qu'il s'avère que tu es une fille…

– Perspicace !

– ... et pas des plus désagréables à regarder, acheva-t-il comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Et ce fait nouveau me perturbe plus que cela ne le devrait, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à penser et à faire. Il faut donc trouver un moyen que ce petit problème cesse. J'ai dans un premier temps pensé à te tuer… Mais ça m'apporterait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, sans compter que ce serait du gâchis et que tes petits amis me mèneraient la vie dure !

Drago adressa un sourire narquois à Hermione qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter face à de telles révélations.

– J'ai finalement trouvé une solution qui nous satisfera tous les deux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, perplexe. En réponse à son interrogation silencieuse, il fit parcourir son regard sur le corps d'Hermione, encore à moitié allongée sur le canapé. En bougeant dans son sommeil, Hermione avait involontairement relevé sa jupe, en dévoilant plus que de nécessaire à Drago qui continuait son observation avec un air appréciateur. Hermione se releva rapidement, tirant sur sa jupe pour lui redonner sa longueur initiale.

– Vas te faire voir espèce de pervers ! se récria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une pute ! Et dois-je rappeler que je sors avec Cédric et que, moi, je suis fidèle ?!

– Du calme Granger, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil surtout que je suis sûr que tu en as envie…

– Dans tes rêves ! Jamais je n'aurais envie de toi, Malefoy, JAMAIS !

Drago se leva à son tour et se dirigea lentement vers elle, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Elle le regarda faire sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, comme hypnotisée.

– Très bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, alors si tu n'as pas envie de moi, pourquoi réagis-tu aussi violemment ? Pourquoi ton cœur s'emballe-t-il ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore repoussé ?

Hermione fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, bien trop troublée par une telle proximité entre leurs deux corps, proximité qui la rendait folle et la terrifiait…

– Pourquoi essayer de le nier, Granger ? Tu vois, je te fais perdre tes moyens. Il n'y a pas de honte... Tu as envie de moi avoue-le…

– Il a raison.

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte que quelqu'un était rentré. Elle se ressaisit, repoussa brusquement Drago et se retourna.

– Cédric ! Non, ne crois pas ce qu'il dit, tu sais que je t'aime !

– Oui je le sais Hermione, mais je sais aussi que tu es attirée par lui mais que tu l'avoueras pas de peur de me blesser.

– Mais c'est..., commença Hermione paniquée.

– Ne t'en fais pas, la coupa Cédric. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends. C'est normal, tu as parfaitement le droit de ressentir du désir pour une autre personne que moi. Ça ne fait de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, mais quelqu'un de simplement humain. De plus, je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps et je sais que tu t'es sentie délaissée et as dû avoir envie de combler ce manque comme tu le pouvais. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je veux me faire pardonner, avec tout ce que cela implique. Je veux te montrer à quel point je suis désolé et que je veux te faire plaisir en gage de mon amour.

La panique céda place à l'incompréhension chez la jeune femme.

– Tu… Quoi ?

– Drago a raison Hermione : tu as envie de lui, c'est évident. Et il est indéniable que lui-même te désire. Je veux te faire plaisir pour me faire pardonner. C'est pourquoi je vais te laisser ce que tu désires : Drago.

– Mais, je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec un autre que toi ! s'indigna Hermione.

– Qui a dit que tu ne le ferais pas ? lui répondit son petit ami avec un sourire malicieux.

Cédric adressa un regard à Drago qui sembla comprendre immédiatement, à la différence d'Hermione. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse et incapable de bouger. Elle avait peur de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir et était terrifiée. Mais le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps et l'embrassa avec force. Sous le coup de la surprise, Hermione ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement qui eut le don d'exciter un peu plus le jeune homme dont la langue se fit plus pressante. Hermione, qui était persuadée qu'elle rêvait, décida d'en profiter et ouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à la langue du serpent de venir caresser la sienne. Elle commençait à prendre goût au baiser quand Drago y mit fin et la fixa avec un sourire narquois.

Mais elle ne put s'y attarder car elle fut retournée et se trouva face à Cédric. En voyant son visage, elle reprit contenance et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Cédric l'en empêcha par un baiser plus tendre que le précédent. Elle répondit à son baiser quand elle sentit d'autres lèvres se poser sur son cou, lui déclenchant une série de frissons. Les lèvres quittèrent son cou où elles avaient laissées un suçon pour venir titiller son lobe d'oreille, la faisant gémir.

– C'est un rêve… Je suis en train de rêver… parvint-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

– Si ça peut t'aider, lui murmura Cédric à l'oreille. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un rêve et laisse-toi aller…

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de dur caché sous du tissus entrer en contact avec le bas de sa cuisse pour remonter lentement et venir jouer contre ses fesses tout en gardant une pression constante.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille surprise.

– Tu dois bien en avoir une petite idée, non ? lui susurra le blond à l'oreille qu'il venait de torturer quelques secondes plus tôt.

Hermione ne répondit rien, bien consciente que c'était inutile. Elle sentait son sang circuler plus vite dans ses veines, son ventre se contracter sous l'envie et des pulsations au niveau de son intimité, comme si son cœur avait été délogé. Perdant toute logique et raison, elle décida de se laisser envahir par toutes ces sensations si exquises et s'abandonna aux caresses que lui prodiguaient les deux jeunes hommes. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle se concentra sur les mains qui la caressaient. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait une nette différence entre les deux garçons : l'un était tendre et doux, Cédric certainement et donc celui qui était plus fougueux et passionné était Malefoy.

Elle sentit qu'ils entreprenaient de la déshabiller de manière sensuelle, la faisant frissonner à chaque toucher et n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle avait gardé les yeux clos et les garçons comprirent qu'il vallait mieux qu'ils se dévêtissent eux-mêmes, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Etrangement, Hermione ne se sentit pas gênée le moins du monde de se savoir nue sous leurs regards mais n'en fut au contraire que plus excitée. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle et elle aimait beaucoup ça.

Cédric posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle le vit sourire et en fit de même. Il la fit se retourner pour faire face à son collègue. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en réalisant la nudité de blond et s'interdit de baisser les yeux, les plantant dans son regard. Elle fut surprise des sentiments contradictoires qu'elle y découvrit : dégout et haine mais aussi désir et envie. Elle sentit Cédric poser sa main sur son épaule droite et la faire glisser sensuellement le long de son bras pour finir à sa main qu'il saisit. Il en prit le contrôle et l'amena vers le corps de Drago. Hermione le réalisa et regarda sa main, toujours guidée par celle de Cédric, pour la voir se saisir du membre imposant et déjà dur du Serpentard. De nouveau, elle rougit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse être aussi bien bâti. Elle n'arriva pas à ôter son regard de cette vision troublante et inattendue. Outre la taille de son pénis qui devait le rendre fier, Drago possédait une pilosité pubienne peu développée et, sans surprise, blonde, chose qu'Hermione apprécia. Elle sembla se rappeler où se trouvait sa main mais alors qu'elle voulut la retirer, Cédric la maintint et lui fit faire un lent mouvement de va et viens. Hermione n'opposa pas de résistance et finit par intimer son propre rythme.

Cédric consentit à libérer sa main de son emprise et en profita pour parcourir le corps de la jeune fille de milles caresses. Hermione n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Malefoy, ayant peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Mais elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour se soucier de ça et leva la tête. Elle découvrit avec surprise que ledit Malefoy avait les yeux fermés et respirait de façon saccadée. Il semblait apprécier la caresse que lui prodiguait Hermione et cela la fit sourire : ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on avait le prince des Serpentard aussi vulnérable entre ses mains. C'est ce moment que choisit Drago pour ouvrir les yeux et constater qu'elle se satisfaisait de le voir ainsi abandonné. Ni une ni deux il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser fougueux pour lui rappeler qui était le plus fort. Elle répondit franchement au baiser, ne voulant pas risquer d'avoir des regrets par la suite. Tandis que les mains de son ennemi lui enserraient les hanches, celles de son petit ami descendirent plus bas pour venir titiller son clitoris et la faire gémir contre la bouche de Drago. Satisfait de sa réaction, il descendit un peu plus ses doigts et les glissa à l'intérieur de sa belle tout en lui embrassant la nuque.

Hermione trembla légèrement face à la situation si perturbante et excitante : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Sa tête commença à lui tourner et elle réalisa que c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle se sépara de la bouche de son ennemi et le vit aborder un sourire fier. Sans cesser de sourire, il attrapa sa main de la sienne et l'ôta de son membre. Dans le même temps, Cédric arrêta également ses caresses et Hermione put reprendre contenance l'espace de quelques secondes. Tout en reculant, Drago attira Hermione à lui sans un mot. Il se retrouva assis sur le canapé et regarda la jeune fille avec intensité. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Hermione se tourna vers Cédric. Avec un sourire toujours aussi tendre, il la fit reculer à son tour et elle tomba assise sur le deuxième garçon qui passa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle montrait un air de totale incompréhension. Pour l'aider à comprendre, Cédric fit un petit signe de tête dans la direction du Serpentard pendant que lui-même se frottait doucement contre elle. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit et elle rougit de nouveau. Elle inspira un grand coup et se positionna de façon à avoir ses jambes repliées de chaque côté de Malefoy. Elle se releva légèrement et, guidée par les mains posées sur hanches, s'empala sur pénis fièrement dressé de son ennemi.

Elle le sentit s'enfoncer en elle centimètre par centimètre. Elle apprécia ce contact plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et ne put s'empêcher de bouger les hanches afin d'approfondir la pénétration. Mais contre toute attente, Drago la fit se soulever sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler, il la pénétra plus brutalement que la première fois. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, Hermione ne put retenir un cri de sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle se laissait tomber contre le torse de Malefoy en fermant les yeux. Cédric l'avait habitué à de la tendresse et de la douceur, ce qui n'était pas le cas du Serpentard. La réaction d'Hermione sembla lui plaire car il renouvela l'opération, la faisant gémir une nouvelle fois et soulever sa poitrine de façon saccadée. Hermione ne tarda pas à se soulever d'elle-même au rythme soutenu imposé par le blond. Ce dernier ne resta pas insensible longtemps et préféra lui mordre le cou pour étouffer ses propres gémissements.

Cédric n'avait pas quitté sa petite amie des yeux et se sentit à son tour très excitée de la voir dans un tel état d'extase. Il s'approcha du couple d'un soir et se pencha pour embrasser la brune. Hermione sembla se rappeler sa présence et se souleva du torse de Drago pour se coller à celui de son petit ami sans cesser ses mouvements de hanches. Elle perçut rapidement l'excitation de son petit ami et entama de le masturber d'une main douce mais sûre. Cédric ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui d'Hermione en respirant plus fort. Quand il l'entendit gémir, il plaqua une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que ses mains lui caressaient les seins qui pointaient sous le plaisir.

Hermione pensait ne pas pouvoir atteindre un plaisir plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les doigts de Malefoy venir frotter contre son clitoris. Elle sentit un courant électrique la parcourir. Etait-il possible de mourir de plaisir ? Elle ne percevait plus ce qui l'entourait, elle entendait à peine Cédric prononcer son prénom tout en se sentant secouée.

– Hermione… Hermione…

D'un seul coup, ladite Hermione ouvrit les yeux découvrit Cédric penché vers elle.

– Eh bien la marmotte, on se décide enfin à revenir parmi nous! se moqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, mais ça devais être sûrement très intéressant ! Viens, on va dîner.

Il l'embrassa et s'éloigna vers la porte laissant une Hermione complètement désorientée. Elle avait encore la respiration irrégulière et transpirait. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?


	16. Chapitre 16

**CHAPITRE 16**** :**

Harry pénétra avec entrain dans la salle commune de sa maison. Il revenait tout juste d'un de ses cours particuliers avec Dumbledore et avait besoin d'en parler avec ses amis. Mais la pièce était déserte, hormis la présence d'Hermione, assise sur l'un des canapés devant le feu, plongée dans un de ses romans.

– Tu es toute seule ? lui demanda le Survivant, la faisant sursauter.

– Oh, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu, tu m'as fait peur, avoua-t-elle une main posée sur son cœur. Eh oui, comme tu peux le constater, je suis seule : Ginny était exténuée à cause de ses révisions et Ron fait sa ronde de préfet.

– Je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre en prenant place à ses côtés et fixant son regard sur les flammes.

– Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta la brune, soucieuse. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Pour l'encourager, elle lui adressa un de ses sourires les plus tendres. Sourire qui mit fin aux bonnes résolutions d'Harry qui capitula.

– Très bien, je voulais attendre qu'on soit tous ensemble mais il faut absolument que j'en parle… Tu sais que j'avais un cours avec Dumbledore ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris ce soir…

Harry révéla à sa meilleure amie sa récente découverte sur celui qui avait anéantit sa vie. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était un horcruxe et son utilité, l'hypothèse du directeur selon laquelle Voldemort en aurait créé sept pour bénéficier de plus de protections magiques possibles et finit par le fait que le journal de Jedusor de leur deuxième année en était un, désormais détruit. Tout comme la bague que portait Dumbledore qui s'avérait être la bague des Gaunt.

Il finit par se taire et regarda Hermione qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'interminables minutes qu'elle prit enfin la parole.

– Alors pour résumer et si j'ai bien compris, Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'éviter la mort en déchirant son âme en sept morceaux et les a enfermés dans des objets de grande valeur. Le journal de deuxième année ainsi que la bague des Gaunt en étaient tous deux et ils ont été détruits par toi et Dumbledore. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il nous reste encore à identifier et trouver cinq objets pouvant contenir l'âme de Voldemort et les détruire. Et à ce moment-là, tu pourras enfin nous en débarrasser pour de bon ?

– C'est ça ! approuva-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Oh mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. Bien sûr le plus dur reste encore à venir, trouver et détruire ces objets ne sera pas facile, sans compter l'affrontement final, mais nous serons là pour toi, nous t'aiderons dans ta tâche ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi, Harry ! Tu seras enfin libre !

L'Elu rit devant l'attitude de son amie qui gardait toujours la tête sur les épaules quoi qu'il arrive tout en débordant de joie et d'espoir. L'espoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry renouait avec l'espoir. Bien sûr le chemin à parcourir était encore long et semé d'embuches mais, aidé de ses amis, il se savait capable des plus grandes choses.

Le Trio d'or était à la bibliothèque accompagné de Neville. Ils étaient plongés dans un devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal particulièrement difficile que leur avait donné Rogue. Ils planchaient sur leur devoir depuis un peu plus d'une heure et demie lorsqu'Hermione se leva, fermant ses livres et roulant son parchemin contenant son devoir fini avant de le ranger dans son sac ainsi que sa plume et son encrier. Ils levèrent tous le nez vers elle.

– Je vous laisse les garçons. J'ai fini et je vais rejoindre Cédric, à ce soir ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'éclipser d'un pas rapide vers les appartements des préfets-en-chefs.

Cédric et elle avaient pris l'habitude de passer leurs samedis et dimanches après-midi ensemble, ayant tous les deux beaucoup de devoirs ou de responsabilités en semaine. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait gardant l'entrée des appartements des préfets-en-chef, elle donna le mot de passe qu'il lui avait révélé et elle entra. Il était installé sur l'un des canapés, visiblement très concentré dans la lecture d'un des nombreux parchemins qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha et se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers elle. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, elle savait que les parchemins qu'il avait en sa possession étaient des rapports de missions et concernaient donc l'Ordre. Elle s'assit donc sur le canapé en face du sien et prit son mal en patience, ils avaient tout l'après-midi devant eux ! Cependant, au bout d'une heure il n'avait toujours pas fini et n'avait pas daigné relever la tête, à part pour chercher d'autres parchemins, et Hermione commençait à trouver le temps long.

– Cédric ?

Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle l'appelait.

– Cédric ?... Hey, Cédric ?... CÉDRIC !

Elle avait fini par hurler son prénom de colère devant tant d'ignorance. Sous la surprise, il sursauta et laissa tomber ses parchemins. Il releva la tête vers Hermione et la regarda l'air sévère, sans faire attention à la colère que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Hermione ? Ça ne va pas d'hurler comme ça ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là ?

– Oh que si je vois bien ! Je le vois même depuis une heure ! Ça fait une heure que je suis en train de te regarder alors que toi tu n'as pas daigné lever les yeux vers moi une seule fois, ne serait-ce que pour me dire bonjour !

– Tu sais bien que c'est important ! s'emporta Cédric à son tour.

Le ton commençait à monter sérieusement entre les deux amoureux, ils étaient tous les deux debout et semblaient en colère.

– Ah parce que moi je ne suis pas importante !

Cédric soupira de lassitude et se rassit.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises… Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, Hermione.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour et elle se figea.

– « Ces enfantillages » ?!... elle chuchotait à présent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose, la connaissant. Je vois, de toute façon tu n'as jamais de temps pour moi, sauf bien sûr quand il s'agit de t'envoyer en l'air !

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots et Cédric leva brusquement la tête. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait les poings serrés et les yeux pleins de larmes. De tristesse ? De rage ? Les deux ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Avant qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, elle s'élança vers la sortie et claqua la porte.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la tour des Gryffondor et ne prêta pas attention aux gens qu'elle croisa, encore sous le coup de la colère et de la déception. Ces derniers temps Cédric et elle ne se voyaient plus beaucoup et il partait souvent en mission et n'avait pas le temps de la prévenir. Elle pouvait donc passer plusieurs jours sans aucune nouvelle de lui. Et cela s'était accentué depuis qu'ils avaient passés leur première nuit ensemble. Hermione avait déjà connu un homme avant Cédric mais restait très timide et peu sûre d'elle dans ce domaine. Alors le fait de voir son amant disparaître de plus en plus souvent lui avait procuré un doute grandissant : et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et qu'elle ne le satisfaisait pas ? Ils avaient certes eu l'occasion de refaire l'amour ensemble, et il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé que ça lui avait plus, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Et ce malgré toutes les fois où il lui avait dit l'aimer. Il est tellement plus facile de douter que d'avoir confiance !

Sans compter le cas Malefoy. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer dans les détails. Tout cela ne faisant qu'accentuer son trouble. C'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'installa avec ses amis sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

– Hermione ? fit Ron, surprit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Neville.

– Tu n'es pas censée être avec Cédric ? ajouta Harry.

– Eh bien comme vous pouvez le voir, non !

Elle se leva d'un bond et ressortit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées, ôte ces sombres pensées de son esprit et fasse le point. Elle se dirigea alors vers le parc : l'air frais de ce soir de début de Mai lui serait le meilleur des remèdes.

Elle ne prit pas garde aux élèves qu'elle croisait, bien trop occupée avec ses idées noires. Elle s'installa au bord du lac, contemplant cette étendue d'eau calme et sombre. Une brise de vent se leva, faisant voler ses cheveux et lui déclenchant un frisson : le temps avait beau être clément, les températures restaient fraîches. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

– Hermione.

La concernée ne bougea pas, montrant ainsi son mécontentement et son hostilité envers le nouveau venu. Mais Cédric ne se découragea pas et s'assit à son tour.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tu souffrais à ce point. J'ai parlé avec Harry et Ginny et ils m'ont expliqués combien la situation était dure pour toi…

Hermione se mura dans un silence de mort.

– Ce que tu ne sembles pas réaliser, reprit Cédric, c'est que ça l'est également pour moi. Mais je fais ça pour nous, pour notre avenir.

Hermione accepta enfin de tourner la tête vers lui, mais lui regardait vers le lac, les yeux dans le vide.

– Une fois que tout ça sera fini, on pourra avoir une vie paisible, sans souci. On pourra enfin planifier notre avenir. On pourra acheter une petite maison à la campagne, on pourra se marier et fonder notre propre famille. C'est mon plus grand rêve : avoir une famille nombreuse. Tu verras, on sera tellement heureux nous et nos enfants qui te ressembleront. Ils seront parfaits et feront craquer tout le monde ! Mais par-dessus tout, on finira notre vie ensemble, vieux et toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. Car même si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris, Hermione, ma vie c'est toi : je n'envisage pas mon avenir sans toi. C'est pour ça que je m'absente aussi souvent et te délaisse un peu, pour te donner l'avenir que tu mérites, et je te le promets Hermione, je ferai tout pour que tu y aies droit !

Une lueur de détermination habitait désormais ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Hermione et aperçut, avec surprise, une larme roulée sur sa joue.

– Hermione mais que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, elle se jeta à son cou.

– Je suis tellement désolée… Pourras-tu un jour pardonner mes caprices et mon égoïsme ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je n'avais pas conscience que tu faisais ça pour nous… Je t'aime tellement Cédric, plus que tout !

Cédric la serra fort contre lui en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

– Dois-je comprendre que tu serais d'accord pour finir ta vie avec moi ?

Elle se décolla de lui, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Je n'envisage pas ma vie autrement.

Elle avait prononcé ses paroles avec intensité et le plus sérieusement du monde. Cédric lui fit son plus beau sourire et l'embrassa avec passion. Cette étreinte était la promesse d'un avenir commun.

Hermione venait de quitter ses amis pour rejoindre Cédric avec qui elle ferait sa ronde. En temps normal, elle les faisait avec Matthieu, mais Rogue – encore lui ! – lui avait donné une retenue. Cédric s'était alors gentiment proposé pour le remplacer, voulant en profiter pour passer du temps avec elle et oublier leur dispute de la semaine précédente. Elle arriva au bout du couloir et s'apprêtait à tourner quand elle entendit des voix provenant de sa destination. Elle s'approcha doucement et aperçut Marcus Flint, un élève de Serpentard de septième année, parler de façon peu correcte à son petit ami. Elle reprit sa marche au moment où Marcus bouscula volontairement Cédric d'un coup d'épaule. Alors qu'Hermione se retenait à grand peine de lui dire sa façon de penser, Cédric ne bougea pas d'un pouce, préférant ne pas lui accorder d'importance. Quand Marcus et elle se croisèrent, il la détailla de la tête aux pieds et elle ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût : ce type la répugnait ! Elle pressa le pas pour atteindre son petit ami.

– Cédric, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? l'interrogea-t-elle après lui avoir donné un baiser.

– Rien de bien intéressant, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

– Tu en es sûr ? insista pourtant la jeune fille. Il avait l'air de t'en vouloir et j'aimerais en connaître la raison.

Cédric sourit devant tant de curiosité typique chez la Gryffondor, mais céda tout en commençant à arpenter les couloirs.

– Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Très bien, c'est toi la raison de notre mésentente.

– Moi ?! s'exclama Hermione en se stoppant sous la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Rien d'exceptionnel, tu es juste toi.

Devant son incompréhension, il consentit à s'expliquer.

– Marcus Flint n'est pas insensible à ton charme et il tenait à me faire savoir qu'il était contre notre relation.

– Tu… résuma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu veux dire que _moi_ je lui… plaît et qu'il est… jaloux ?

– C'est exactement ça.

– Mais c'est ridicule ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Cette fois, Cédric se tourna vers elle et, tout en plantant son regard dans le sien, lui saisit le menton de sa main.

– Tu ne devrais pas douter ainsi de toi et Marcus a toutes les raisons d'être jaloux de moi.

Hermione rougit face à l'intensité et la sincérité de son regard. Sa façon de percevoir en elle des qualités qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait pas la bouleversait à chaque fois. Elle lui sourit donc et l'embrassa en lui murmurant un faible « merci » à l'oreille. Ils reprirent leur ronde, main dans la main, et dans un silence reposant.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione se tourna vers Cédric.

– Dis-moi, t'est-il déjà arriver d'être jaloux ?

– Hum… Non je ne pense pas.

– Même pas pour moi ?

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, commença la brune, Harry, Ron et moi on a toujours été plutôt proches… Tu n'as jamais été jaloux de ça ? Ou eu peur qu'un autre garçon, n'importe lequel, essaye de me draguer ?

– Absolument pas, affirma-t-il.

– Pourtant, il y a quelques mois de ça, tu m'as toi-même dis que tu n'aimais pas la façon dont Ron me tournait autour…

– C'est vrai. Mais à l'époque nous n'étions pas officiellement un couple. Or aujourd'hui c'est le cas et je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire : j'ai pleine et entière confiance en toi.

Hermione sourit à cette réponse touchante, preuve du respect et de la confiance qu'il avait pour la jeune fille. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un tantinet plus possessif et démonstratif, comportement auquel elle avait été habituée avec Harry et Ron.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**** : **

Seul l'écho de bruits de pas venait troubler le calme de cette soirée de mai. Songeuse, Hermione laissa son subconscient la guider vers le bureau du directeur où elle retrouverait Cédric, fraîchement revenu de mission. Ce simple fait aurait dû la rendre euphorique, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Harry lui avait confié quelques heures auparavant que Dumbledore pensait avoir localisé un nouvel horcruxe et qu'ils partiraient tous deux à sa recherche dès que Cédric serait de retour. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, Harry serait parfaitement en sécurité aux côtés du directeur, mais elle avait malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses réflexions qu'elle ne remarqua pas une ombre qui se mouvait à quelques mètres d'elle.

Quand Hermione fut hors de vue, la silhouette sortit de l'ombre. C'est avec un grand sourire de pur bonheur et de soulagement que Drago Malefoy se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Hermione et Cédric étaient couchés dans le lit du préfet-en-chef, enlacés, Cédric couché sur le dos et Hermione sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son amoureux. Un violent orage résonnait à l'extérieur des murs du château et, inconsciemment, Hermione se serra contre Cédric qui lui caressait le dos. Hermione se sentait toujours perturbée du départ de son meilleur ami et de son directeur. Et l'orage, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cédric dut sentir son malaise car il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne en lui murmurant « Je t'aime ». Hermione se détendit aussitôt et, souriante, s'endormit.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit une explosion. Elle chercha Cédric du regard, mais il n'était plus dans le lit. Elle se redressa et le repéra à l'autre bout de la chambre en train de s'habiller.

– Cédric ?

Il leva la tête vers elle et Hermione remarqua son air inquiet.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Où vas-tu ?

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je comptais justement aller voir.

– Je t'accompagne, l'informa-t-elle en se levant et s'habillant à son tour.

– Non ! s'exclama Cédric. Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse !

– Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Je viens. Point.

Cédric soupira et regretta, à cet instant, de l'avoir poussée à prendre confiance en elle. Une fois prête, elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Il hésita un instant puis la saisit.

– Très bien, mais tu fais ce que je te dis et tu restes derrière moi ! ordonna-t-il.

– Compte là-dessus ! répondit-elle en le dépassant et le tirant par la main.

Cédric leva les yeux au ciel, il fallait qu'il soit fou d'elle pour la supporter quand elle faisait ça. Mais il reprit vite son sérieux et ils entreprirent, dans la plus grande discrétion et toujours main dans la main, d'arpenter les couloirs. Ils ne virent et n'entendirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le septième étage. Cédric lâcha la main d'Hermione pour s'armer de sa baguette, imité par Hermione. Ils entendirent de nouveau une explosion suivie d'éclats de rires. Hermione se figea en reconnaissant l'un d'eux. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être là…

– Les Mangemorts… murmura Hermione. Ils sont dans l'école… Comment ?

Elle était atterrée et apeurée : que pouvaient-ils faire contre des Mangemorts ? Qui plus est le soir même où Harry et Dumbledore étaient absents…

– Mon Dieu, Harry ! Ils sont venus pour lui ! s'exclama soudain Hermione.

– Calme-toi, lui conseilla Cédric en l'attrapant doucement mais fermement par les épaules. Harry est parti avec Dumbledore, et si jamais il est revenu il est en sécurité, bien plus que toi ou moi. D'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts sur eux.

– Très bien, alors maintenant tu vas retourner dans ma chambre et rester à l'abri. Moi je vais aller prévenir les professeurs et l'Ordre et…

– Non ! Il est hors de question que j'aille me cacher pendant que tu te bats !

– Hermione ! la gronda Cédric. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

– Et moi je dois te laisser aller risquer ta vie sans rien dire peut-être ?! se révolta-t-elle. Je sais parfaitement ce que je risque, mais je le veux ! Je le dois ! Sans compter que tu auras besoin de moi !

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant ce qui parut une éternité avant que Cédric ne rende les armes.

– Tu as gagné, soupira-t-il. Tu vas aller dans chaque dortoir, sauf Serpentard, et informer les préfets de la situation. Tu regrouperas les élèves majeurs qui désirent se battre et vous nous rejoindrez. Compris ?

– Compris ! assura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le dortoir le plus proche : celui des Gryffondor.

– Hermione ! la stoppa-t-il en lui attrapant le bras. Je t'en conjure, fais attention. Je ne le supporterais pas s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose. Je n'envisage même pas de vivre sans toi, alors sois prudente !

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément et s'éloigna en courant, sachant que si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle aurait toutes les peines du monde à le laisser.

Elle déboula comme une furie dans la salle commune de sa maison et se lança un _sonorus _pour que tous les élèves l'entendent et monta sur une des tables.

– TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ET DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Dans la minute qui suivit, les premiers élèves, encore ensommeillés à cette heure avancée de la nuit, descendirent. Ils regardaient leur préfète avec curiosité, et certains commencèrent à s'interroger en voyant son air sérieux et inquiet. Ils tentèrent de lui poser des questions mais elle les ignora tant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous réunis.

– Bien, tout le monde, écoutez-moi et restez calme. Les Mangemorts se sont infiltrés dans le château.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent tandis que Ron s'approchait de son amie avec difficulté à cause de la marée humaine.

– TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hermione eut de nouveau le silence. Ne paniquez pas. Tant que vous restez ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Cependant, les élèves MAJEURS qui le désirent peuvent venir se battre à mes côtés. Quant aux autres, je vous demanderais d'aller vous enfermer dans vos dortoirs et de n'en sortir que lorsqu'un professeur ou l'un de vos préfets viendra vous en donner l'autorisation. Je m'adresse maintenant aux membres de l'AD, servez-vous de vos gallions pour prévenir les autres membres. Ron, tu vas te rendre chez les Serdaigles pour les prévenir et moi j'irai chez les Poufsouffles. Ginny, tu surveille qu'aucun élève mineur ne sorte de cette pièce, toi compris.

– Quoi ?! Non, je refuse…

– Ginny ! Ça suffit ! J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup, ne me lâche pas ! Quand tous les élèves mineurs seront bouclés ici, tu te rendras, avec ceux qui veulent aider, à l'infirmerie. Je pense que Mrs Pomfresh aura besoin d'aide…

Cette information jeta un froid sur l'assemblée qui réalisa l'importance et la gravité de la situation.

– Tout le monde sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire ! C'est parti ! Ceux qui veulent se battre, suivez-moi !

Tandis que les élèves se mettaient en mouvement, Hermione descendit de la table.

– Hermione, commença Ron, ça va ?

Elle se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Ron comprit le message et répondit à son étreinte. Quand ils se relâchèrent, ils se lancèrent un regard entendu.

– Il faut faire vite, l'informa Hermione. Cédric est parti prévenir les professeurs et ils doivent certainement être déjà en train de se battre… On se retrouve dans 5 min au sixième étage. Fais attention, Ron.

– Toi aussi.

Et il partit en courant pour aller prévenir les Serdaigles et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades de maison. Sous la direction de Ginny, les plus jeunes étaient déjà dans les dortoirs alors que ceux qui voulaient se battre ou aider à l'infirmerie attendaient.

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la salle commune et Hermione y jeta un sort pour empêcher toute intrusion. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

– Bonne chance, lui murmura la rousse. Prend soin de toi.

– Toi aussi !

Et, chacune à la tête d'un groupe, prirent une direction.

Hermione refit le même schéma chez les Poufsouffle, donnant les mêmes indications que précédemment. Et c'est accompagnée des Gryffondors et Poufsouffles volontaires, qu'Hermione se dirigea vers le sixième étage.

Mais à peine furent-ils au quatrième étage que les premiers échos de la batailles leurs parvinrent. Hermione les fit stopper et se tourna vers eux. Ce fut à ce moment que Ron, fort d'un groupe de Serdaigle, fit son apparition. Au total, ils étaient une trentaine.

– Très bien. Maintenant nous sommes tous là. Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil : faites très attention ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre contre n'importe qui, mais contre des Mangemorts ! N'essayez pas de jouer les héros, si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas de taille, fuyez ! Morts, vous ne servirez plus à rien. Encore une chose : soyez sans pitié car eux-mêmes n'en auront aucune !

Elle les regarda une dernière fois, chacun de ces visage si jeunes et si terrifiés, et s'élança.

Comme elle le pensait, les professeurs étaient déjà en train de se battre. Elle vit Flitwick aux prises avec trois Mangemorts et elle accourut lui apporter assistance, bientôt imitée par tous les élèves volontaires. Les professeurs, qui commençaient à perdre du terrain, purent se reposer grâce à l'effet de surprise suscité par l'arrivée des élèves. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée et les Mangemorts attaquèrent de nouveau et avec de plus en plus de rage.

Heureusement, peu de temps après, les résistants furent rejoints par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et quelques Aurors. Hermione en profita pour partir à la recherche de Cédric qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers, évitant le mieux qu'elle put les sorts qui la frôlaient à l'aide de _protégos _enchaînés. Elle aperçut Neville à terre, en détresse : il venait de se prendre un sort cuisant et était seul face à un Mangemort qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas. Étant dans son dos, elle en profita pour lui lancer un _stupéfix, _n'attendit pas les remerciements de Neville et reprit sa course.

Elle continuait d'avancer, sans se soucier de sa fatigue, sa peur, des cris et des jais de lumières qui jaillissaient de toute part. Seul comptait le fait de trouver Cédric, elle devait voir qu'il allait bien, il le fallait ! Elle atteint finalement le septième étage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à respirer et ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba face à un Mangemort. Un duel s'engagea entre eux. Mais Hermione n'avait plus de force et ne tarderait pas à flancher. Le Mangemort dut sentir sa faiblesse car il enchaîna ses sorts de plus en plus vite. Hermione, qui était réduite à de la simple défense, crut son dernier instant arrivé. Mais Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Un cri de colère, qu'Hermione reconnut comme celui de Bellatrix, retentit, attirant l'attention du Mangemort. Hermione sauta sur l'occasion et lança un _pétrificus totalus _à son adversaire qui s'effondra.

Hermione s'autorisa une pause et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Une fois son rythme cardiaque à peu près régulier, elle repartit à la recherche de Cédric. Elle déboula dans un couloir vide et continua sa progression. Arrivée à une intersection, elle l'aperçut enfin. Il était là, en train de se battre avec deux Mangemorts. Il dut sentir le regard d'Hermione car, une fois l'un des Mangemorts neutralisé, il se tourna vers elle. Quand il la reconnut et put constater qu'elle était vivante et en bonne santé, il lui sourit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et témoignaient de tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Mais leur attention fut détournée par de nouveaux arrivants provenant de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'étaient Harry et Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait fatigué mais protégeait Harry malgré tout. Cependant, son attention était tellement accaparée par la protection d'Harry qu'il en avait oublié la sienne. Ainsi il ne remarqua pas que l'un des Mangemorts venait de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction. Mais Hermione et Cédric si. Cédric s'élança à toute vitesse dans la direction de Dumbledore alors qu'Hermione criait son nom.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Le sort jaillit de la baguette du Mangemort alors que Cédric lançait un dernier regard à sa belle avant de prendre le sort de mort en pleine poitrine. Dumbledore neutralisa le Mangemort mais le mal était fait. Hermione se précipita vers Cédric alors que dans le château retentissaient des cris de joie : les Mangemorts avaient pris la fuite. Mais à quel prix… ?

– NON ! Cédric, non ! s'écria Hermione en le secouant dans l'espoir de le voir bouger. Tu n'as pas le droit, ne me fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie, reviens ! Restes près de moi, j'ai besoin de toi ! Que tu sois en vie ! Cédric…

Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en continuant de pleurer tandis que Dumbledore et Harry la regardaient, impuissants et émus par la souffrance de la jeune fille.

– Tu m'avais promis, ne m'abandonne pas… Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! Reviens ! Je t'aime…

Harry s'avança vers Hermione et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

– Viens Mione, il ne faut pas rester là…

– NON ! cria-t-elle en se redressant et en repoussant violemment la main d'Harry. Laissez-moi ! Je n'irai nulle part sans lui ! Personne ne nous séparera, tu entends ! Allez Cédric, lève-toi ! Montre-leur !

Elle criait de plus en plus fort, proche de l'hystérie. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Quelques élèves et professeurs, alertés par les cris, arrivèrent et découvrirent le funeste spectacle : l'un des élèves les plus appréciés de l'école mort et la meilleure élève de l'école dévastée par le chagrin, pleurant son petit ami disparu. Parmi les nouveaux venus se trouvaient Ron et le professeur Mc Gonagall. Le roux voulut se précipiter vers son amie mais en fut empêché par Harry qui lui fit un geste négatif de la tête. Le professeur de métamorphose se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour retenir son exclamation de surprise et de tristesse.

Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle était l'attention de tant de personnes, elle continuait de pleurer en secouant légèrement le corps de son petit ami.

– Je t'aime Cédric, tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'avais promis… Pense à notre vie, tu ne peux pas me laisser, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je t'en prie…

Certaines personnes présentes pleuraient également en silence. Hermione releva la tête et reporta son attention sur le visage de Cédric. Une mèche de cheveux cachait son front et une partie de ses yeux qui étaient fermés. Hermione approcha une main tremblante de son visage et lentement, replaça sa mèche. Elle caressa son visage et la réalité la frappa : il était froid. Toute vie l'avait définitivement quitté. Cédric n'était plus. Hermione se sentit sombrer.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**** : **

Hermione sentit qu'elle refaisait lentement surface. Malgré ça, elle se sentait épuisée et déconnectée, sa tête lui tournait comme si elle venait d'enchaîner plusieurs grands huit. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle éprouvait de nouveau des sensations dans son corps engourdi. Depuis combien de temps était-elle allongée ? Elle n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. Elle se décida à ouvrir à moitié un œil et découvrit sans surprise qu'elle séjournait à l'infirmerie. Comment et pourquoi était-elle dans cette infirmerie, vide à première vue ? Elle se doutait que l'épuisement qu'elle ressentait n'y était pas pour rien mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Elle repassa les derniers événements dans sa tête et rien n'expliquait sa présence ici. Puis la réalité s'imposa brutalement à elle : l'intrusion des Mangemorts, la bataille et la mort de Cédric.

Lentement, encore hagarde, elle se redressa en position assise et observa la pièce sans prêter attention à la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle portait. D'après la luminosité qui provenait de l'extérieur, l'après-midi devait toucher à sa fin. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là au juste ? Elle poursuivit son observation et aperçut, à quelques mètres d'elle, un rideau tiré. Hermione se leva avec beaucoup de précautions et tenta de faire un pas. Sa réussite, bien que vacillante, la poussa à en faire un autre pas, puis un autre, et encore un… Elle s'arrêta devant le rideau, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle savait que ce qu'elle découvrirait derrière ce rideau bouleverserait le reste de sa vie. Il était encore temps de fuir, fuir comme si de rien n'était… Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le voie de ses propres yeux. Qu'elle ait la certitude que tout était fini, qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Elle prit une grande inspiration ferma les yeux et, d'une main tremblante, tira le rideau.

Quand elle se sentit aussi prête qu'on pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers le lit devant elle. L'occupant du lit semblait froid comme la mort qui l'avait fauché il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais au lieu de découvrir le visage presque souriant et paisible de Cédric, elle découvrit un homme avec des traits froids, aristocratiques et hautain malgré la mort. Seul point positif : ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Mais il gardait, malgré tout, le même air arrogant qu'Hermione lui avait toujours connu. Devant elle, se tenait le corps sans vie de Malefoy, à tout jamais figé dans cette expression de supériorité qui lui saillait si bien. C'en était définitivement fini de lui : Lucius Malefoy était mort et reviendrait plus jamais…

Hermione se désintéressa de lui pour se consacrer au deuxième lit occupé. Son cœur se stoppa l'espace d'une seconde. Elle y avait cru. En découvrant Malefoy, elle avait eu l'espoir fou qu'il s'en était finalement tiré, comme il l'avait fait deux ans auparavant. Mais non. Il était bien mort. Elle l'observa longuement. Malgré sa pâleur, Cédric gardait un charme indéniable. Il avait les yeux clos et Hermione était quasiment sûre de voir se dessiner un mini sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Malgré ça, elle savait que son Cédric était parti, sans savoir pour où, qu'il avait quitté son enveloppe corporelle, ne laissant que tristesse et désespoir derrière lui. Elle ne put pourtant s'arracher à sa contemplation et ne sut combien de temps exactement elle resta là, debout à son chevet.

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui claque et de pas qui la tirèrent de sa rêverie.

– Miss Granger ! s'exclama l'infirmière en se ruant quasiment sur elle pour refermer le rideau et la ramener à son lit. Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous devriez rester couchée au lieu de vous infliger ça…

– Je vais bien, protesta Hermione d'une petite voix.

– Tut tut tut ! Je vais vous chercher votre potion et vous retournez au lit.

Alors que l'infirmière retournait dans son bureau pour récupérer sa fameuse potion, Hermione se sentit mal. Elle avait des sueurs chaudes et avait du mal à respirer, un bourdonnement sourd raisonnait dans sa tête l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il lui semblait que les murs se rapprochaient et que la pièce se mettait à tanguer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la porte avant que l'infirmière ne revienne.

Dès qu'elle l'eut franchie, elle se sentit mieux. Elle voulut mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit et elle. Sans se soucier de sa tenue, elle s'élança dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir, plongée dans une sorte d'état second, comme si ce qui l'entourait était flou, lointain, irréel…

En chemin, elle croisa des élèves mais ne les vit pas alors qu'eux la dévisageaient. Toute l'école était au courant de la mort de Cédric et l'état dans lequel cela avait plongé Hermione. On pouvait aisément lire la tristesse et la détresse sur son visage, comme si tout bonheur et joie de vivre avaient quitté cette fille, si heureuse auparavant. Pour combler le tout, sa chemise de nuit blanche presque transparente et ses cheveux détachés et emmêlés lui donnaient l'allure d'une folle.

Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le dernier couloir avant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle tomba sur un groupe de Serpentards en train de rire un peu trop bruyamment. Et pas n'importe quels Serpentards. Il s'agissait de Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstroode, Crabbe, Goyle et, à leur tête, Malefoy. Quand ils la virent, ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Malefoy fronça même le nez de dégoût devant l'état de la Gryffondor alors que Pansy et Milicent semblaient trouver plus drôle de se moquer de sa tenue et sa coiffure. Hermione resta étrangement impassible devant les moqueries de ses camarades qui ne l'atteignaient pas. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas des garçons qui ne manquèrent pas de la reluquer. Crabbe et Goyle manifestèrent bruyamment leur contentement alors que Blaise restait plus neutre. Seul Malefoy se contentait de regarder les yeux de Granger et la détresse qu'ils exprimaient. Il l'avait rarement vu souffrir comme ça, et pourtant Merlin seul sait qu'il avait essayé!

Mais Hermione ne leur laissa pas le temps de l'examiner plus longtemps et les contourna, sans un mot, pour finir sa route. Elle arriva rapidement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un petit cri en voyant son accoutrement. Mais une fois de plus, Hermione n'y accorda aucune attention et se contenta de donner le mot de passe. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune où se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis en pleine discussion, et se dirigea directement vers les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir.

– … il paraît qu'il a déjà trouvé un nouveau prof pour remplacer Rogue, affirmait Ron.

– Hermione ?... Les garçons, c'est Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Mais la concernée ne se retourna pas vers la jeune Weasley, poursuivant inlassablement sa route. Harry et Ron, qui s'étaient jetés à la suite de Ginny, ne pouvaient les suivre dans les dortoirs des filles et l'attendirent donc sur le palier. Ginny, qui avait suivi Hermione dans la chambre, referma la porte et se tourna vers son amie.

Elle était en train, tel un automate, d'ôter sa robe de nuit pour la remplacer par un pull. En s'approchant un peu, Ginny l'identifia comme étant celui que Cédric laissait à Hermione quand il partait en mission, pour la rassurer. Ce constat serra le cœur de la rousse qui n'osait imaginer l'épreuve que devait traverser son amie. Si elle-même venait à perdre Harry… Elle préféra ne pas y penser pour l'instant et s'avança vers Hermione qui venait de se glisser dans son lit.

– Hermione ? l'appela-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de la réveiller.

Devant son mutisme, Ginny s'approcha un peu plus, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle retint de peu une exclamation devant ce qu'elle vit : les yeux vides d'Hermione qui n'exprimaient plus rien, comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit et regardait droit devant elle en restant parfaitement immobile. Elle refusait de manger et n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Le directeur s'était arrangé pour qu'Hermione puisse être seule dans cette chambre et que les deux garçons puissent y accéder. Harry, Ron et Ginny se relayaient au chevet d'Hermione quand ils n'avaient pas cours, tentant de la laisser seule le moins possible et ainsi lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, ils restaient à ses côtés. Pour meubler la conversation unilatérale, ils avaient décidé de lui raconter ce qui se passait dans le château.

Ainsi quand ce fut au tour d'Harry et Ron de venir la voir, ils s'assirent sur les deux chaises à côté de son lit.

– Bonjour, Hermione, la salua Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Mais elle resta inerte, comme d'habitude.

– Comment tu vas ? enchaîna Ron.

Et comme ils s'y attendaient, elle ne répondit pas.

– Je suis allé voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui, lui annonça Harry. Je voulais que l'on fasse le point. En ce qui concerne la soudaine disparition de Rogue, Dumbledore m'assure que s'il s'est enfui avec les Mangemorts c'est pour mieux assurer sa couverture…

– Tu parles ! s'exclama Ron.

– … même si je n'en crois pas un mot, termina Harry. Je pense plutôt qu'il vient de nous révéler son vrai visage ! La version officielle est qu'il a dû s'absenter pour raison personnelle. Comme si les gens allaient croire ça !

Toujours aucune réaction d'Hermione.

– Il m'a également appris, reprit Harry d'une voix hésitante, en ce qui concerne la mort de Lucius Malefoy, Dumbledore a déclaré qu'en tant que membre du ministère, Mr Malefoy avait été averti dans les premiers de ce qu'il se passait au château. Il se serait alors précipité ici et serait… mort sous les sorts des Mangemorts. De cette façon, pas de scandale et Malefoy sénior sera perçut comme un héros et Dumbledore estime que c'est préférable pour la fouine, pour ne pas le perturber…

Les garçons avaient craint qu'Hermione ne le prenne mal, mais comme précédemment, elle se contenta de ne pas réagir.

Harry et Ron laissèrent leurs places à Ginny, qui arriva deux heures après. Comme ils l'avaient fait avant elle, elle prit place à côté d'Hermione. Contrairement aux garçons, elle avait opté pour une attitude positive et souriante.

– Coucou Mione ! Prête pour ta séance potin ? Par où commencer… Ah oui ! Malefoy est super bizarre. Il est redevenu le même que l'année dernière : dragueur, hautain, méchant… C'est étrange, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se referme sur lui après ce qui est arrivé à son père, mais au contraire il parait plus… heureux. Comme s'il était libre, ce n'est pas normal…

« Enfin bref. Du coup, il enchaîne fille après fille. Mais il semblerait qu'Astoria Grengrass soit bien décidée à lui mettre le grappin dessus. Je l'ai entendue dire à ses copines que si elle ne l'avait pas, personne ne pourrait l'avoir. Et que de toute façon il ne lui résisterait pas… Tsss ! Je me demande qui est le plus à plaindre des deux.

Elle rit et regarda en direction de son amie qui demeurait inlassablement impassible. Ginny soupira, elle n'arrivait plus à jouer les filles fortes, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Surtout sans sa meilleure amie à ses côtés.

– Hermione, murmura la jeune Weasley, j'ai besoin de toi. C'est trop dur sans toi… Harry, il m'a… Harry m'a quitté. Quand il a vu dans quel état tu étais, il a préféré tout arrêter, ne voulant pas que je me retrouve comme toi, que je souffre autant. Mais il ne comprend pas que c'est maintenant que je souffre… Et j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie pour me rassurer, me consoler et me dire que tout s'arrangera… S'il-te-plaît Hermione…

Mais Hermione ne bougea toujours pas.

En même temps, pendant les cours de DCFM des sixièmes années, le nouveau prof faisait l'appel et remarqua que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'une dénommée Hermione Granger était absente.

– Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi Miss Granger est absente, et ce depuis trois jours ? Aurai-je un jour le plaisir de pouvoir la compter parmi mes élèves ?

– Y a peu de chance ! s'éclaffa un Serpentard.

– Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea le professeur Booth.

Personnes ne répondit. Les Gryffondor étant gênés et les Serpentards ne se sentant pas concernés.

– A-t-elle à problème avec ma matière ? reprit l'enseignant. Elle ne l'estime pas assez intéressante pour se joindre à nous ?

– Arrêtez !

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de crier. Ron.

– Vous ne la connaissez pas alors arrêtez de parler d'elle comme ça ! Hermione est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse et c'est une élève très studieuse, la meilleure de notre génération !

– Je vois. Elle croit donc qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'assister à mes cours ?!

– Ca n'a rien à voir avec vous ! s'indigna Ron, de plus en plus rouge.

Tous les Gryffondor soutenaient Ron, et donc indirectement Hermione, tandis que les Serpentard s'amusaient de la situation.

– Je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton, Monsieur Weasley. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me parle sur ce ton, encore moins quand il s'agit d'un élève.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre mais Harry l'en dissuada en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Il se contenta de serrer la mâchoire et les poings.

– Je préfère ça. Très bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir coopérer… Vous – il désigna Dean Thomas, vous êtes de sa maison, je vous écoute, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ou je prendrai les mesures adéquates.

Tous se figèrent et se turent, attendant la suite, tandis que Dean soupira.

– Vous… vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine ? L'attaque des Mangemorts ?

– Oui.

– L'élève qui est mort, Cédric Diggory…

– Eh bien quoi ?

– C'était le petit ami d'Hermione… expliqua le Gryffondor, gêné.

Le professeur Booth fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant.

– Très bien, merci. Nous reprenons le cours de la semaine dernière sur les vampires. Ouvrez vos livres page quatre-vingt-quinze et commencez à lire.

Le professeur alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans prendre gare aux regards meurtriers de Ron, bien trop occupé à réfléchir à cette révélation.

Une fois le cours fini, Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de sortir pour aller voir Hermione avant d'aller manger. Ils se faisaient de plus en plus de souci pour leur meilleure amie qui sombrait inexorablement dans la dépression. Mais à peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans le couloir que les moqueries des Serpentard reprirent de plus belle.

– Ah mais regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Blaise. C'est Weasley, le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin !

– C'est sûr que vous, vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'est l'amitié ! répliqua Ron, piqué au vif.

Les Serpentard se turent et observèrent les deux Gryffondor avec haine. Drago Malefoy, qui était resté dans l'ombre, s'avança vers Ron et, avec une moue dégoûtée, planta son regard dans le sien.

– Je me demande qui est le plus pathétique entre Granger et toi : elle, a pleuré un mort en se mettant dans un état pitoyable, ou toi qui crois pouvoir tenter le coup avec elle maintenant que la place est libre…

Ron rougit violemment et s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort quand Harry lui attrapa le bras.

– Laisse tomber, Ron, le calma-t-il. Ce sale Mangemort n'en vaut pas la peine !

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Potter ?

– Tu m'as très bien compris. Maintenant que papa est mort, tu vas pouvoir prendre sa place dans les rangs de Voldemort…

Ils grimacèrent tous sans exception.

– … sauf si tu en es déjà un, termina le Survivant.

À la surprise générale, le blond sourit.

– Je vois où tu veux en venir, Potty – Drago s'approcha et releva sa manche gauche dévoilant un bras vierge. Satisfait ou tu désires voir d'autres parties de mon sublime corps, car on fond c'est ça : tu veux m'admirer n'est-ce pas ? Mais désolé, tu n'es pas mon style.

Harry voulut se jeter sur Malefoy pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais Ron l'en empêcha.

– Non, Harry ! Hermione nous attend, n'oublie pas.

– Weasley a raison, approuva Malefoy, vole auprès de l'épave qu'est devenue la sang-de-bourbe, je suis sûr que maintenant elle est tellement désespérée qu'il a ses chances avec elle !

Les Serpentard rirent de plus belle alors que les Gryffondor s'éloignaient à grands pas.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**** :**

Ils étaient tous les trois à ses côtés, essayant désespérément de la faire rire ou ne serait-ce que réagir. De dépit, Ginny se laissa tomber à genoux devant Hermione et posa une main sur sa joue.

– Hermione, ma belle, je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'arrive, mais je t'en supplie réagis ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir à petit feu comme ça !

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, les yeux d'Hermione fixèrent ceux de la rousse qui sursauta de surprise. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle fit un signe de main aux garçons pour qu'ils s'approchent. Elle était persuadée que son amie venait enfin de se décider à reprendre le dessus.

– Je sais que vous êtes désolés, murmura la brune d'une voix enrouée à cause du silence forcé, mais si vous aviez la moindre idée de ce que je ressens… C'est comme une mort lente, chaque respiration est une brûlure, chaque seconde sans lui me semble être une éternité… Alors comment continuer à vivre comme ça ? Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas…

Et elle se replongea dans son mutisme.

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, à ne rien faire comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Le silence de la pièce fut rompu par quelques coups contre la porte. Coups auxquels elle ne répondit pas. Mais le nouveau venu n'attendit pas la permission d'entrer et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Hermione ne regarda même pas le nouveau venu.

– Miss Hermione Granger, je présume.

Hermione ne bougea toujours pas.

– Je me présente, je suis M. Booth, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Toujours aucune réaction.

– J'ai appris ce que vous traversez et j'en suis sincèrement désolé pour vous… Mais cela suffit.

Hermione daigna enfin tourner la tête vers lui et il fut surpris par ce que ses yeux exprimaient : rien.

– Je n'ose imaginer combien vous pouvez souffrir mais il est temps pour vous de vous en remettre ! Et dire que l'on m'avait parlé de vous comme d'une élève intelligente et forte, je suis vraiment déçu, on a dû vous surestimer…

– Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Hermione en toussant légèrement pour retrouver un minimum de voix.

– Ne réalisez-vous pas combien vous êtes égoïste ? Vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort alors que vos amis, vos professeurs et vos parents sont très inquiets pour vous ! Bougez-vous un peu au lieu de vous lamenter comme vous le faite !

– Mais de quel droit me parlez-vous sur ce ton ? s'exclama Hermione en se redressant sur son lit. Professeur ou pas vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger, vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne n'accepterai certainement pas que vous teniez de tels propos à mon égard ! C'est assez clair pour vous ou il faut que je vous le répète ?

Hermione était essoufflée : elle n'avait pas parlé autant et avec autant d'ardeur depuis longtemps. Quand elle dirigea son regard vers la cause de son emportement, elle eut la surprise de voir son nouveau professeur arborer un sourire satisfait.

– Pourquoi souriez-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, légèrement vexée par l'amusement de son professeur.

– Tout simplement parce que je suis content de voir que vous avez encore la capacité de réagir…

– Vous… Vous l'avez fait exprès ? Vous vouliez me mettre en colère ? se stupéfia Hermione.

– Exactement Miss Granger. Et je suis ravi de constater que votre caractère que l'on m'a décrit comme fort est toujours bel et bien là.

Hermione se sentait mal : elle s'était faite avoir et n'aimait pas ça.

– Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes rassurés, vous pouvez partir.

Sur ce, elle se rallongea et tourna ostensiblement le dos à son professeur. Booth soupira de dépit.

– Ne vous vexez pas Miss Granger. Mais c'était nécessaire. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte du souci que vous engendrez chez votre entourage. Je conçois parfaitement que vous souffriez, mais je vous en supplie, faites un effort ! Tout le monde sait combien M. Diggory était important pour vous, mais en vous terrant comme vous le faites, vous inquiétez beaucoup vos amis, ils ont besoin de vous, vos parents aussi ont besoin de vous! Le directeur leur a écrit pour leur expliquer la situation et ils sont inquiets…

A la mention de ses parents, Hermione se retourna vers son professeur, les larmes aux yeux. Il le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il lui saisit doucement la main pour lui manifester son soutien. Hermione planta son regard dans le sien.

– Vous savez que c'est aujourd'hui ? murmura-t-elle. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il va être enterré…

– Je suis au courant. Et c'est en partie pour cela que je suis là. Vous devez y aller ou vous le regretterez toute votre vie. Allez-y, et faites-lui vos derniers adieux. Une fois fait, vous pourrez avancer. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé que vous soyez présente.

– Je ne pourrais pas, assura-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues. C'est trop dur…

– Je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez Miss Granger.

– Comment ? le supplia-t-elle presque, toujours en pleurs.

– Grâce à votre volonté et au soutien de vos amis, ainsi que le mien. Vous n'êtes pas seule mais il faut que vous soyez courageuse, soyez forte, survivez !

Ils s'observèrent un moment : Booth avec détermination et confiance et Hermione avec tristesse et doute. Après un moment, elle porta sa main à ses yeux et essuya les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et elle hocha la tête.

– Très bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Son professeur lui accorda un sourire bienveillant et se releva.

– Je suis très fier de vous, Miss ! Maintenant levez-vous et préparez-vous. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard.

– Euh, je pense que ça ne va pas être possible…

– Ah non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Nous savons tous les deux que vous le pouvez et que…

– Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me lever, car je ne porte que ce pull sur moi…

Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas que son professeur voie sa gêne alors que lui-même semblait confus.

– Oh oui, bien sûr. Je vous attends en bas.

Et il sortit d'un pas rapide. Une fois seule, Hermione soupira. Elle se leva avec précaution, n'ayant pas eu une grosse activité ces derniers jours et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. C'est avec regret et peine qu'elle enleva le pull de Cédric et le laissa choir au sol.

John Booth attendait depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure quand il perçut enfin du mouvement provenant des escaliers. Il se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il avait pris place et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme.

La loque qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois quelques heures plus tôt avait laissé place à une jeune fille très jolie et élégante. Après s'être douchée, Hermione avait coiffé ses cheveux qui étaient redevenus de belles boucles et avait revêtu une robe noire simple mais qui lui allait à merveille. Elle se tenait bien droite chaussée de chaussures à talons noires elles aussi. Elle avait souligné son regard d'un coup de crayon noir. Elle était vraiment belle et dégageait une aura de détermination qui lui donnait un petit quelque chose insaisissable. Elle rejoignit son professeur devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

– Prête ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre une grande inspiration avant de le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle commune des rouges et or en direction du bureau du directeur, d'où ils partiraient pour se rendre à la cérémonie.

Il était désormais dix-huit heures et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. Tout comme pour la conférence, les quatre tables avaient laissé place à des rangées de chaises qui faisaient face à l'estrade. Estrade sur laquelle se tenait Dumbledore, revenu depuis peu de l'enterrement de Cédric. Il se tenait debout à côté d'une stèle commémorative où était gravé le nom de Cédric Diggory. Stèle qui serait placée dans le parc après son inauguration.

Drago Malefoy semblait plus qu'ennuyé. Le programme n'était pas des plus passionnants : un long discours du directeur pour honorer la mémoire de ce cher et regretté Cédric… Super ! Pourquoi sa présence était-elle obligatoire ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis ! Encore une idée farfelue du directeur…

Drago se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains dans les poches et contempla ses camarades. Certains avaient l'air de s'ennuyer autant que lui et d'autre pleuraient le sort tragique du préfet-en-chef… Quelle bande d'hypocrites ! Il était presque sûr que la moitié des personnes présentes ne le connaissaient même pas !

Tiens, et Granger ? Serait-elle là ? Il avait entendu dire qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre et s'était rendue aux funérailles… il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle était bien trop faible et pathétique pour avoir réussi à s'extirper de son lit. Et ça valait peut-être mieux, parce qu'après trois jours à se lamenter, le résultat ne devait pas être terrible… Surtout qu'elle partait avec un handicap…

Drago sourit. Maintenant que sa mission était terminée – et réussie ! –, il allait pouvoir reprendre son passe-temps favoris : faire peur et blesser les élèves de l'école. C'est le cœur plus léger qu'il consentit à écouter, ou du moins à faire semblant, l'hommage que Dumbledore venait d'entamer.

Cela semblait durer une éternité et Drago perdait patience. Patience qu'il n'avait pas très développée à la base. Il soupira bruyamment, s'attirant par la même les regards noirs de quelques filles de Poufsouffle en larmes. Drago leva les yeux au ciel : ça devait être ça, l'enfer ! Mais alors qu'il croyait qu'il était condamné à vivre cette situation à l'infini, les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant taire momentanément Dumbledore, au plus grand bonheur de Drago, et un grand silence envahit la salle.

Ce dernier daigna tourner la tête pour découvrir l'identité de son sauveur mais se figea. Alors c'était donc vrai. Pour une fois, les rumeurs disaient vrai. Hermione Granger était debout. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, elle n'était pas débrayée à faire peur, mais élégante. Sa robe n'avait pas la moindre imperfection, ses cheveux n'étaient pas une meule de foin mais de belles boucles, son visage n'était pas ravagé par les larmes mais calme, voire trop, ses jambes ne tremblaient pas mais la portaient avec souplesse vers l'estrade. Toute l'assemblée la suivait des yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'effondre – ça au moins aurait été distrayant ! – mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de déposer une rose blanche devant la stèle et de murmurer un faible « adieu ».

Elle redescendit et se dirigea vers la sortie en évitant le regard de ses amis. Mais en chemin, son regard accrocha celui de Drago qui fut surpris par son intensité qui contrastait avec la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Elle exprimait tellement de choses, de souffrances, tristesse et maturité soudaine qu'il fut déstabilisé pendant une demi-seconde avant de lui envoyer un regard méprisant comme il en avait le secret. Quand elle eut disparu, il se permit de sourire : les choses reprenaient leur cours.

Les jours suivants, Hermione reprit peu à peu une vie normale. Elle retournait en cours, remangeait et reparlait avec ses amis et ses camarades en général. Elle avait même réussi à rattraper son retard dans les cours et avait retrouvé son niveau de meilleure élève.

Hermione se trouvait actuellement en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un cours avec le professeur Booth et elle appréhendait un peu. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle se retrouverait avec lui dans un contexte scolaire et avec d'autres élèves qui plus est. C'était à lui qu'elle devait d'être sortie de son état léthargique, à lui qu'elle avait montré sa peine et son chagrin et elle ne savait pas de quelle façon il allait se comporter avec elle. Mais ses craintes furent vite apaisées. Mr Booth l'avait salué comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres élèves et n'avait fait preuve d'aucune différence dans son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle.

Hermione écoutait consciencieusement le cours quand elle fut distraite par des gloussements à sa droite. Elle s'apprêtait à rappeler les deux jeunes filles à l'ordre avant de remarquer l'objet de leur attention. C'était leur professeur. Hermione fronça les sourcils et observa plus en détails son professeur pour comprendre la raison d'un tel intérêt. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle le remarqua. Booth était un homme de taille moyenne et assez bien bâti. Il avait les cheveux brun et mi-longs, une barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait un air d'aventurier. Mais le plus frappant était son regard, il avait les yeux marrons foncés et d'une intensité à vous donner des frissons. Le professeur Booth était un très bel homme. Hermione se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées complètement hors propos et se reconcentra sur le cours.

A l'interclasse, elle resta avec Ron et Harry et rit à leurs blagues. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, elle souffrait énormément. Chaque sourire était un mensonge qui lui pesait de plus en plus lourd et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. C'est ce qu'elle croyait. A la fin de la deuxième heure de cours de DCFM et alors qu'elle allait sortir à la suite de ses amis, Hermione fut interceptée par son professeur.

– Miss Granger, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire s'il-vous-plaît.

– Bien sûr.

– En privé, précisa son professeur en voyant Harry et Ron qui attendaient leur amie.

Hermione se tourna vers les garçons et leur fit un signe de tête pour leur dire de sortir. Ron ne manqua pas d'envoyer un mauvais regard à son professeur. Hermione avait appris pour leur petit « accrochage » et bien qu'elle en soit reconnaissante envers Ron d'avoir pris sa défense, son animosité envers Mr Booth n'avait désormais plus de raison d'être. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Ron était jaloux dudit professeur. Car c'était lui, un parfait étranger, qui avait réussi là où lui avait échoué : aider Hermione.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle de classe. Booth désigna de la main l'estrade où lui-même venait de s'asseoir. Hésitante, Hermione finit par se joindre à ses côtés et fixa son regard sur ses pieds.

– Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger ?

– Pas trop mal, marmonna-t-elle sans lever la tête.

– Pas de ça avec moi, Miss Granger. Je ne suis pas dupe, je vois très bien que vous souffrez.

Hermione releva brutalement la tête et fixa son regard dans celui de son professeur. Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué de jouer les dures.

– Je ne veux pas vous forcer à vous confier, ce n'est pas mon but. Je veux seulement que vous sachiez que vous avez quelqu'un à qui parler, que je suis là pour vous. Si jamais vous en éprouvez le besoin, je saurai vous écouter sans vous juger.

Le silence suivit la déclaration du professeur.

– C'est si dur de devoir continuer à vivre, confia-t-elle finalement dans un murmure. Me conduire comme tous les autres en sachant ce que j'ai perdu… On a beau dire ce que l'on veut, mais tout ça : les amis, la famille, les coups du sort, c'est fini lorsque la mort arrive et détruit tout sur son passage. Qu'y a-t-il de si bien à vivre ?

– Vous savez, Miss Gran…

– Hermione, le coupa-t-elle. Appelez-moi Hermione, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Et tutoyez-moi. Quand nous serons seuls du moins.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il avec un faible sourire. Saches Hermione que la vie n'est pas spécialement bonne ou mauvaise. La seule chose qu'elle peut te donner, c'est la vie. A toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.

– D'après vous, que devrais-je faire ?

– Il faut que tu te relèves et que tu avances. Ton seul moyen de guérir est de continuer à vivre.

Ils se sourirent. Booth parce qu'il venait de gagner la confiance de son élève et qu'il savait qu'il pourrait désormais l'aider, et Hermione parce qu'elle venait enfin de se confier à quelqu'un.

Cela devint une sorte de rituel entre eux. Après chacun de ses cours, il demandait à Hermione de rester un moment et lui demandait comment elle allait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien ensemble, mais surtout des états d'âme d'Hermione, de comment elle vivait la situation, de ses appréhensions et de l'avenir.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**** :**

Alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, Hermione aperçut Malefoy à l'autre bout du couloir. À sa plus grande surprise, il était seul et se rendait également au déjeuner. Quand il remarqua Hermione, il se stoppa à deux mètres d'elle et ils se toisèrent du regard, s'analysant.

– Je suis désolée pour toi, intervint Hermione, rompant le silence avec l'image d'un Lucius Malefoy mort s'imposant à son esprit. Perdre ton père a dû être une épreuve difficile…

Malgré tout ce que Malefoy avait pu lui faire subir au long de leur scolarité, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour lui : après tout, lui aussi avait perdu un être cher ce soir-là. Ils avaient une douleur en commun. Contre toute attente, le blond partit dans un rire faux qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

– Granger, Granger, Granger ! Il n'y a bien que toi pour réagir d'une telle façon, à toujours vouloir voir du bon, même là où il n'y en a pas ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je n'en ai rien à faire de la disparition de mon paternel : je le respectais pour m'avoir donné la vie et m'avoir élevé mais ça s'arrête là ! Il m'aurait jugé ridicule de me lamenter sur sa disparition, tout autant que je te trouve pathétique de croire que sa mort m'émeut de quelque manière que ce soit.

– Je ne te crois pas… murmura-t-elle, perturbée par la réaction et les propos du Serpentard. Tu ne peux pas être aussi mauvais.

Malefoy s'avança alors plus près d'elle, se collant presque à elle. Il se baissa vers elle pour pouvoir lui susurrer à l'oreille.

– Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux que je trouve à quel point je peux être _mauvais _et faire du mal autour de moi ? Et bien regarde attentivement…

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, un groupe d'élèves s'avançaient vers eux. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ron, Harry et Pansy. Dès que les Gryffondor aperçurent Malefoy près d'Hermione, ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre.

– Eloigne-toi d'elle, Malefoy ! ordonna Harry.

– Ne la touche pas ! s'écria Ron.

– Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà donc ? Nos amis les Bouffons d'or ! Vous arrivez juste à temps. assura Malefoy en se reculant légèrement, tandis que Pansy se plaçait presque automatiquement aux côtés du blond et que les autres élèves regardaient la scène dans un silence quasi religieux.

« Je disais justement à Granger qu'elle ressemblait un peu moins au zombie que nous avons croisés l'autre jour ! ricana Malefoy. Je me demande bien ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état ?... Aurait-elle vu un mort ?

Pansy explosa de rire à ses mots si méchants, sonnant le retour triomphal de Malefoy parmi les vivants. Hermione prit cette réflexion comme un claque : effectivement, elle s'était lourdement trompée sur le blond. Alors qu'Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à intervenir, elle les en empêcha d'un geste de la main et d'un signe de tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils interviennent, il s'agissait d'une histoire personnelle. Elle sentait la colère plus vive que jamais mais ne ferait pas le plaisir à Malefoy de craquer, c'était fini, ça. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Elle allait lui montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait être cruelle.

– Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton calme, presque las, à la surprise de tous. Figure-toi que je sortais à peine de l'infirmerie où se trouvait le cadavre de ton père. Cette vision m'a donné la nausée. Et je dois avouer que si dans ta famille vous êtes déjà ridicules au naturel, mort c'est encore pire ! Méfie-toi, tu sais ce qui t'attends…

Le sourire narquois qui ornait un peu plus tôt le visage de Malefoy laissa place à de la haine pure. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de l'insulter lui, ainsi que son défunt père ? Il s'approcha de nouveau de la brune qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de planter son regard dans le sien.

– Tu devrais faire attention, Sang-de-bourbe, siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ton petit ami n'est plus là pour te protéger et il pourrait facilement t'arriver un regrettable accident.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

– Peut-être que tu devrais, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable…

Sans en comprendre la raison, un frisson parcourut Hermione et elle eut peur. Peur de Malefoy. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un pauvre petit gamin pourri gâté qui se contentait de paroles, et pourtant, elle avait un drôle de ressentiment devant son comportement… Elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car elle fut tirée en arrière par Harry et Ron pour aller déjeuner.

Tout en la regardant s'éloigner, Drago eut un sourire mauvais. « _Je te jure que je vais prendre un immense plaisir à te pourrir la vie, Granger. Je m'en réjouis d'avance. »_

Alors qu'elle était en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione n'écoutait pas le cours. Ou plutôt, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle avait fini depuis longtemps la lecture de leur programme et l'entendre une nouvelle fois, qui plus est raconté par son spectre de professeur, était très rébarbatif. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur son voisin de table pour la distraire, à savoir Ron, qui dormait depuis déjà une demi-heure, la bouche ouverte. Comble du désarroi, il s'agissait d'un cours que les Gryffondors avaient en commun avec leurs ennemis de toujours : les Serpentards.

N'ayant rien d'autre comme passe-temps, elle s'amusa à faire tourner sa plume entre ses doigts pour réaliser des « figures artistiques ». Mais elle se révéla rapidement peu adroite à ce jeu et fit tomber sa plume au sol. Dans un soupir, elle se baissa sous sa table pour récupérer sa propriété quand son œil fut attiré par un mouvement provenant de sa droite. La tête toujours disparue sous le meuble, elle tourna la tête vers ce qui l'intriguait. Elle découvrit que sa voisine, à n'en pas douter au vu des vêtements qu'elle portait, avait la jupe complètement remontée dévoilant sa lingerie fine noire en dentelle qui la firent rougir. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus, fut la main qui remontait doucement de long de la cuisse de la jeune fille pour venir jouer avec ses sous-vêtements et plus. Cette vision la fit sursauter si bien qu'elle se cogna la tête sur le dessous de la table, attirant tous les regards vers elle et réveillant Ron au passage. Sa main frottant la zone douloureuse de la tête, Hermione se releva promptement, les joues tirant vers le rouge vif.

– Que se passe-t-il, Miss Granger ? l'interrogea son professeur.

– Rien, Professeur. J'ai voulu ramasser ma plume et me suis cogné la tête. Veuillez m'excuser du dérangement.

Le fantôme se contenta un mouvement de tête et se replongea dans son récit dont lui seul savait de quoi il traitait tandis qu'Hermione, trop curieuse comme à son habitude, tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir l'identité des deux élèves qui ne manquaient pas de culot. Elle se figea en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'Astoria Grengrass et de Drago Malefoy.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle, trop heureux de pouvoir retrouver leur liberté. Hermione fut l'une des dernières à sortir de la salle, n'étant pas aussi empressée que ses camarades. Elle repéra rapidement Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir. Cependant, l'œil affuté d'Hermione ne manqua pas de repérer un obstacle entre ses amis et elle : Malefoy et Grengrass en train d'effectuer un intense échange de salive. Même de là où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire à quelques mètres d'eux, elle pouvait entendre les bruits de succions qu'ils émettaient. Malefoy était adossé au mur et maintenait la jeune femme serrée contre lui. Hermione voulait à tout prix éviter de passer à proximité du couple mais n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, ses livres fermement collés sur sa poitrine, elle s'élança. Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle entendit les railleries d'un Serpentard, ne manquant ainsi pas de faire remarquer sa présence au couple.

– Ça va ta tête, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Ses condisciples apprécièrent la plaisanterie car ils rirent de bon cœur à une humiliation supplémentaire de la pauvre préfète des rouges et or. Elle accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation. Mais c'était peine perdue : quand elle arriva à la hauteur du couple, elle se prit le pied dans quelque chose et chuta, s'étalant de tout son long au sol. Sa chute avait entraîné un mouvement de sa jupe qui se retrouva relevée, dévoilant ses propres sous-vêtements aux yeux des Serpentard.

– Sympa pas la culotte blanche, Granger, se moqua Astoria. Tu dois faire craquer tous les lionceaux avec ça !

Les rires des Serpentard redoublèrent alors qu'Hermione se redressa pour remettre sa jupe normalement et récupérer ses livres éparpillés au sol. Il ne fallait pas être spécialement intelligent pour comprendre que c'était à cette chère Grengrass qu'Hermione devait sa chute. Mais elle prit le parti de ne pas y accorder d'importance, ne voulant pas lui donner une occasion supplémentaire de se réjouir. C'est donc plus déterminée que jamais qu'elle s'apprêta, livres en main, à reprendre son chemin et rejoindre ses amis qui venaient tout juste d'être alertés par l'échos des rires des Vert et Argent. Mais alors qu'elle croyait son calvaire terminé, elle sentit une main la saisir par les cheveux et la tirer en arrière, la faisant gémir sous la douleur.

Elle entendit ses amis crier son prénom alors qu'elle-même se retournait pour faire face à son bourreau. Astoria Grengrass faisait une demi-dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient marrons foncés, tirant vers le noir. Elle avait des traits fins et gracieux ainsi qu'un teint presque blanc nacré, le tout souligné par des cheveux noirs et lisses. Mais le plus frappant chez elle, était sa minceur. Tout chez elle respirait la noblesse et le raffinement. Hermione se sentit plus insignifiante que jamais devant une telle beauté.

– Tu ne partiras que quand je t'en donnerais la permission, Sang-de-bourbe ! siffla Astoria en raffermissant sa prise sur les cheveux de la Gryffondor.

La douleur, aussi bien physique que morale, fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, elle aperçut Malefoy, toujours derrière Astoria, avec un sourire narquois lui rappelant leur dernière altercation. Hermione se rendit à l'évidence : ils faisaient la paire !

– Tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ? s'inquiéta faussement Astoria quand elle remarqua que les yeux de sa victime s'étaient brutalement humidifiés. Tu me fais pitié, Granger ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de vivre ! Si seulement tu avais pu mourir à la place de Diggory, tu nous aurais rendu un grand service !

Harry et Ron, qui venaient d'arriver à leur hauteur, se figèrent en entendant ces mots. Ils savaient parfaitement que s'il y avait un sujet sur lequel il ne fallait pas plaisanter, c'était celui-là. Et la réaction d'Hermione ne se fit pas attendre. Ne pouvant se dégager de la prise de son adversaire sans risquer de finir chauve et n'ayant pas non plus les mains libres à cause de ses livres, Hermione fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : elle asséna un magnifique coup de tête à Astoria, faisant ainsi retentir un craquement sinistre. Tous les élèves présents sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à un comportement aussi violent venant de la si calme et pacifiste Hermione Granger.

L'effet fut immédiat : la Serpentard lâcha sa prise pour ramener par automatisme ses mains sur son nez qui était en sang et formait désormais un angle bizarre.

– Mon nez ! s'exclama-t-elle. MON NEZ ! Tu l'as cassé, espèce de brute. Tu n'es qu'un animal ! Mon nez ! Je suis défigurée…

Ne voulant pas risquer que les choses ne dégénèrent davantage, Harry et Ron attrapèrent chacun un bras de leur amie et l'amenèrent plus loin, abordant cependant un sourire fier.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione croisa son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

– Tiens Hermione ! la salua-t-il. D'où reviens-tu comme ça ? Tu es toute essoufflée.

– Oh, bonjour M. Booth. Je rentre de mon jogging matinal. C'était le rituel de Cédric : chaque matin il allait courir dans le parc. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de continuer à le faire. C'est une façon d'honorer sa mémoire…

Booth la regarda avec compassion et il lui adressa un sourire amical.

– Je pense que c'est une excellente idée.

Remarquant qu'elle semblait perturbée par la mention de son petit ami défunt, il lui proposa de venir prendre le petit déjeuné dans ses appartements. Ainsi ils pourraient parler un peu avant d'aller en cours. Hermione accepta la proposition de son professeur tout en le remerciant. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était toujours pas complètement remise et savoir qu'elle pouvait se confier à quelqu'un qui savait l'écouter et la comprendre lui faisait beaucoup de bien et atténuait légèrement son mal.

Arrivés dans les appartements, Booth invita Hermione à prendre place dans le salon et demanda à un elfe de maison de leur apporter de quoi manger. Une fois fait et servi, Booth se tourna vers Hermione.

– J'ai entendu parler de ta petite altercation avec Astoria Grengrass…

– Ah oui, ça… approuva-t-elle d'un ton évasif. Il n'y a pas à dire : elle sait appuyer là où ça fait mal.

– Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Je me fais l'impression d'être un poids mort, un boulet pour eux tous.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tout le monde à peur de moi et pour moi, expliqua la jeune fille. Ils ont peur que je craque, que je flanche…

– Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils ne comprennent pas ce par quoi tu es passé.

– J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me secouer pour les rassurer, leur montrer que malgré tout je continue. Et c'est très fatigant et au final…

– ... Ça les inquiète encore plus.

Elle lui adressa un pauvre petit sourire.

– C'est drôle, reprit-elle, vous êtes toujours là quand je ne vais pas bien.

– Tu veux dire quand tu es seule.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

– Vous courez ? lui demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet. Sa réaction prit son professeur au dépourvu et il ne sut comment réagir autrement qu'en rigolant, faisant légèrement sourire Hermione.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et une nouvelle année venait de s'achever à Poudlard. Tandis qu'Hermione attendait Ginny devant les grands escaliers du hall, elle en profita pour observer les élèves. Ginny ne comptait pas partager le compartiment du Trio dans le Poudlard Express, la présence d'Harry étant trop dure à supporter pour elle, mais voulait tout de même dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre. Hermione regardait donc les élèves se précipiter vers l'extérieur, vers les vacances, quand elle remarqua l'éternel trio de Serpentard : Malefoy, Zabini et Nott qui semblaient plongés dans une importante conversation. Alors qu'elle regardait Malefoy progresser dans le couloir, Hermione remarqua combien il avait changé durant cette année. Il avait débuté l'année plus hautain que jamais, il était ensuite devenu plus discret et solitaire, après ça il avait semblé malade et déprimé pour maintenant afficher cet air de vainqueur, de maître du monde. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de tous ces changements ? Et soudain, l'évidence frappa Hermione aussi violemment d'un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse : c'était lui.

C'était Malefoy qui avait fait entrer les Mangemort dans Poudlard. Bien qu'elle ignorât comment il s'y était pris, Hermione était persuadée d'avoir découvert la vérité. Quoi de plus normal qu'il devienne Mangemort, étant lui-même fils de l'un d'entre eux ? Et quelle meilleure mission pour faire ses preuves que celle consistant à les faire rentrer dans l'école ? Objectif que Voldemort vise depuis longtemps. Tout concordait : ses changements d'attitudes, ses disparitions inexpliquées et cette assurance qu'il dégageait ! L'absence de marque sur son bras dont lui avait parlé Harry et Ron ne signifiait rien à part la prudence dont faisait preuve l'autre camp ce qui s'avérait plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Hermione se sentit plus lasse que jamais : depuis le début elle avait eu raison de se méfier de Malefoy et si elle n'avait pas cessé sa surveillance, les choses auraient été différentes… A cette pensée, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés, et pleura. C'était sa faute, tout était sa faute…

Hermione progressait dans le Poudlard Express à la recherche de ses amis. Elle venait de quitter Ginny qui lui avait fait promettre de lui écrire et lui avait souhaité de bonnes vacances. Hermione avait décidé de ne parler à personne de ses soupçons, de les garder pour elle tant qu'elle n'avait pas de preuve concrète. De plus, elle avait l'impression que cela était une histoire personnelle qui ne la concernait qu'elle ; elle et Malefoy. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer ses dires. Elle repéra finalement ses amis et prit place à leurs côtés.

Tout en étant assise, jambes repliées vers elle avec ses pieds sous ses fesses, elle écoutait Harry et Ron discuter joyeusement de leurs vacances. Dos à la marche et la tête reposant sur la vitre, elle regardait au-loin. Alors que le train prenait de la vitesse, elle se perdit dans ses réflexions. Mais quand elle aperçut une dernière fois le château avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, elle était sûre d'une chose : la prochaine – et dernière – fois qu'elle reviendrait ici, les choses seraient différentes.


	21. Tome 2 Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**** :**

Hermione était dans sa chambre et, tout en faisant sa valise, repensait à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec ses meilleurs amis dans le Poudlard Express, il y a une semaine de ça.

**_Flash-Back_**

_ Alors Mione, tu pars où cette année ? lui demanda Ron.

_ Je ne pars pas.

_ Comment ça se fait ? Tu pars chaque été pourtant, enchaîna Harry.

_ Oui mais cette année c'est différent, avec la mort de Cédric et la guerre qui approche je ne préfère pas…

_ Mais dis pas de bêtises, Mione ! Ça te fera du bien. Et puis toi au moins tu n'es pas obligée de rester enfermée au QG, alors profites-en ! Fais-le pour nous ! assena Ron.

_ Mes parents n'ont pas pris de vacances cette année, contra Hermione du mieux qu'elle put.

_ Encore mieux ! Pars sans eux : des vacances sans parents, quoi de plus beau ?!

_ Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose…

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Mione, la rassura Harry. L'Ordre ne laissera rien arriver à tes parents, tu devrais le savoir !

_ Il a raison ! Tu dois bien avoir des amis qui t'ont proposé un plan pour l'été, non ?

_ Il y a bien Melinda qui…

_ Bah voilà ! conclut Ron. Cet été tu pars avec ton amie je-sais-plus-quoi ! Et surtout tu penses à nous ramener des souvenirs ! Il arborait un tel sourire victorieux qu'elle ne put que rire. Elle les prit dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

_ Merci les gars ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

Quand elle était arrivée chez elle et en avait parlé avec ses parents, ils avaient tout de suite approuvés. Ils voulaient qu'elle puisse avoir de vraies vacances, surtout en ces temps troublés. Sans compter qu'ils étaient au courant pour la disparition de son petit ami et qu'ils voulaient à tout prix qu'elle puisse s'amuser et passer à autre chose. Harry et Ron avaient raison : ces vacances lui permettraient peut-être d'adoucir la peine qu'avait engendrée la mort de Cédric dont elle se sentait coupable. Une fois de plus, son cœur se serra à la pensée de ce dernier.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses tristes idées. Elle finissait de boucler ses bagages et devait ensuite rejoindre son amie Melinda pour partir sur leur lieu de vacances. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose dudit lieu, son amie voulait lui faire la surprise. Elle lui avait juste dit que c'était au bord de la mer et qu'elle devait prévoir des tenues légères. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension et d'excitation qu'elle descendit dire au revoir à ses parents.

_ Au revoir mon petit bébé, lui dit son père en la serrant dans ses bras. Amuse-toi bien.

_ Promis papa. Au revoir maman, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Je vous aime !

_ Nous aussi on t'aime ma puce, lui répondit sa mère. Prend soin de toi.

_ Vous aussi, faites attention !

_ Mais oui, cesse de t'inquiéter pour nous, c'est notre rôle ! Allez vas, sinon tu vas être en retard, rit son père. On se voit dans un mois.

_ Ok, bye !

Elle transplana devant la maison son amie. Ne sachant pas où elles allaient, Melinda avait dit à Hermione de venir chez elle. Elle arriva devant la porte, posa ses bagages et sonna. Son amie lui ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Oh, Hermione je suis tellement contente que tu aies accepté de venir cette année !

_ Moi aussi, Melinda ! Tu m'as manqué.

Elles se sourirent, ravies de se revoir. Melinda et Hermione habitaient dans le même quartier et se connaissaient depuis une dizaine d'années. Melinda était elle aussi une sorcière, de trois ans l'aînée d'Hermione, mais malgré cela et le fait que Melinda étudiait à domicile, elles avaient créé des liens très forts.

_ Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher mes valises et on est parties ! lui dit Melinda tout en s'éclipsant.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ? demanda Hermione suffisamment fort pour être entendue. Sa seule réponse fut le rire de son amie.

S'ensuivit un transplanage dans un port inconnu à Hermione, puis une traversée en bateau. Après un trajet de plus de trois heures, elles aperçurent au loin la forme de plus en plus distincte d'une île.

Elles arrivèrent sur l'île le samedi en début d'après-midi par bateau. Melinda expliqua à son amie que toute forme de magie était impossible sur l'île par mesure de sécurité. Hermione découvrit une petite île paradisiaque et tomba immédiatement sous le charme. Le seul réel bâtiment était une immense maison. Hermione était vraiment très excitée par ces vacances : les premières vraies vacances qu'elle allait connaître depuis le début de la guerre.

Quand elles entrèrent dans la maison, Hermione fut une fois de plus subjuguée par la beauté des lieux : la décoration était sublime tout en restant très simple. Alors qu'Hermione scrutait des yeux chaque centimètre carré de la maison, elle entendit une voix provenant de derrière la maison.

_ Melinda, c'est toi ?

Alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers son amie pour avoir une explication, cette dernière rit et répondit :

_ Évidemment que c'est moi, Gaby, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Ladite « Gaby » fit alors son entrée dans le salon. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique jeune fille blonde d'environ leur âge. Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu finir de la dévisager, elle se jeta dans les bras de Melinda et elles se mirent à rire comme des vraies gamines. Elles se lâchèrent enfin et Melinda se tourna vers Hermione, se souvenant soudainement de sa présence.

_ Gaby, je te présente mon amie Hermione ; Hermione je te présente ma cousine Gabrielle.

_ Ravie ! s'exclama la cousine en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Dans un premier temps surprise par un accueil aussi chaleureux, Hermione se ressaisit rapidement.

_ Moi aussi !

Gabrielle relâcha Hermione et se tourna vers sa cousine.

_ Je suis contente que vous soyez enfin arrivées, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

_ Tu es arrivée depuis longtemps ? la questionna Melinda.

_ On est arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner.

_ « On » ? intervint Hermione.

Gabrielle sourit de plus belle.

_ Je suis venue avec mon copain et deux amis à lui. D'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas mal et célibataires… Elle finit sa phrase avec un grand clin d'œil pour les deux filles, au moins elle avait été claire.

Hermione fit un rapide calcul pour découvrir qu'au lieu d'être deux, ils seraient six. Finalement c'était une bonne chose : elle était venue pour s'amuser et comme on dit : plus on est de fous plus on rit. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par une nouvelle entrée.

_ Qui est-ce qui n'est pas trop mal ? questionna le nouveau venu en enlaçant Gabrielle. Le copain de Gabrielle, car il n'y avait pas de doute possible la dessus, était un jeune homme plutôt grand aux cheveux bruns volontairement désordonnés et yeux noirs. Hermione en resta sous le choc.

_ Chéri, je te présente ma cousine Melinda dont je t'ai souvent parlé et son amie Hermione.

Après avoir salué de la tête Melinda, il se tourna vers Hermione pour faire de même.

_ Granger ?!

_ Salut, Nott.

Les cousines les dévisageaient, surprises.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Gabrielle avec un grand sourire dont Hermione ne comprenait pas la raison.

_ Oui nous étions à l'école ensemble, répondit-elle.

Hermione avait immédiatement reconnu Théodore Nott, son camarade d'un an de plus de Serpentard. De tous les Serpentards, il était l'un des rares à être, à défaut de gentil, pas méprisant envers elle.

_ C'est une sacrée surprise de te voir ici ! Ça va ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Pour être une surprise, c'était une surprise. Le monde parut soudain très petit à Hermione. Quelle était la probabilité qu'ils aient des amis en commun et surtout qu'ils se retrouvent à passer un mois de vacances ensemble ? Elle fut saisie d'un frisson : un mois à vivre avec un Serpentard, ça promettait ! Pourtant, il avait l'air d'être sympa et elle décida de lui laisser une chance. Il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, pour les vacances au moins. Elle était venue pour oublier, tout oublier, se changer les idées et se disputer avec un ex-camarade de cours ne faisait pas parti de ses plans.

_ Oui ! Je suis en vacances donc tout va bien ! lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Quant à toi, on dirait que la vie est belle. Le message était passé entre eux : « on fait une trêve pendant les vacances ! ».

_ Disons que je ne me plains pas… rit-il, bientôt suivit des autres.

Tout le monde était rassuré de voir que les vacances partaient d'un bon pied.

_ Bon tu viens, Mione, je vais te montrer ta chambre, lui dit son amie.

_ On vous a laissé les chambres du deuxième, celles du bout du couloir.

Les deux amies montèrent deux séries d'escaliers, leurs grosses valises en mains, et arrivèrent à leur étage. Le long couloir qui leur faisait face possédait quatre portes. Elles passèrent les deux premières sans s'arrêter, Melinda indiquant juste à Hermione que la première à droite était la salle de bain, et arrivèrent devant leurs chambres. Melinda indiqua à Hermione que la sienne était celle de gauche.

_ La mienne se trouve juste en face. M'en veux pas, mais j'ai choisi la chambre communicante avec la salle de bain. Bon je te laisse t'installer, si tu as problème, n'hésites surtout pas !

Elle gratifia son amie d'un grand sourire et pénétra dans sa chambre. Hermione fit de même et pénétra dans ce qui maintenant était sa chambre, suivie de sa valise. Elle découvrit une grande pièce aux couleurs blanches et marrons. La porte était située sur la gauche de la chambre. Contre le mur de droite se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin avec des montures marron et des rideaux ivoire. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de ses pas quand elle entra un peu plus dans la chambre, étouffé par une épaisse moquette marron. Sur la droite de la porte, une grande armoire dans les tons bruns. Face à elle se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui laissait rentrer le soleil déjà haut et à ses côtés un bureau. Contre le mur de gauche se tenait un petit canapé et derrière lui une porte. Lorsqu'elle tenta de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'elle cachait, elle resta obstinément fermée et Hermione n'insista pas.

Hermione se força à ranger ses affaires maintenant car elle savait très bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas le courage plus tard. Elle expédia cependant la corvée en une dizaine de minutes. Elle décida ensuite de porter autre chose que son jean et son tee-shirt noir. Elle opta pour une jupe bleue turquoise accompagnée d'un tee-shirt blanc, plus appropriés pour les lieux. Une fois changée, elle prit la direction du salon. N'y trouvant personne elle hésita, ne se trouvant pas chez elle et ne connaissant pas les lieux. Après un temps de réflexion elle choisit de suivre les voix qui provenaient du dehors, la menant à une terrasse. Elle retrouva Gabrielle, assise à côté de Théodore et Melinda face à eux en pleine conversation avec le petit ami de sa cousine.

_ Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, ils étaient allés faire un tour sur la plage, expliquait le Serpentard. Hermione supposa qu'il parlait de ses deux amis qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

_ Alors, Hermione, ta chambre te plaît ? la questionna Gabrielle en la voyant arriver.

_ Oui beaucoup, merci ! Elle est magnifique ! Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bout de table pour s'asseoir.

_ Tu veux boire un truc ? lui demanda Théodore.

_ Un peu d'eau ne serait pas de refus !

Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour lui passer la bouteille d'eau fraîche, il fit tomber un verre qui se cassa en tombant au sol. Hermione lui intima de ne pas bouger et s'en occupa. A une dizaine de mètres de là, deux garçons discutaient en prenant la direction de la terrasse.

_ Allez mec, disait le premier, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Tu as besoin de décompresser un bon coup, alors arrête de te prendre la tête et profite de ces vacances sur une île paradisiaque !

_ Mouais… répondit l'autre, peu convaincu. Je vais me changer, on se retrouve sur la terrasse.

Ils se séparèrent, le premier se dirigeant vers la terrasse et le deuxième vers l'intérieur de la maison. Quand le premier garçon atteignit la terrasse, il remarqua la présence de deux nouvelles filles : l'une en pleine conversation avec Théo et l'autre, sous la table ? Elle semblait ramasser quelque chose.

_ Bonjour ! les salua-t-il en arrivant avec un grand sourire enjôleur : ces vacances seraient les siennes !

_ Ah enfin ! On se demandait si vous alliez revenir un jour ! répondit Théo. Tu es seul ?

_ Monsieur est en train de se changer, il arrive. Tu ne nous présente pas ?

_ Ah si bien sûr. Melinda, la cousine de Gaby, Blaise un ami à moi.

**« POUM ! » **

Quelque chose venait de cogner la table. Cette chose était la tête d'Hermione qui avait fait un bond en entendant le nom de Blaise. Alors que Blaise et Melinda se serraient la main, Hermione sortit lentement de sous la table, comme si cela n'allait être que le fruit de son imagination. Mais une fois qu'elle se tenait bien droite et pouvait jauger le nouveau venu, il n'y avait plus de doute possible : devant elle se tenait un grand métis, aux cheveux bruns courts, avec la musculature saillante d'un joueur de Quidditch. Théodore, passe encore, mais Blaise… ! Devant cet affreux constat, elle soupira, attirant l'attention des autres. Blaise se tourna vivement vers elle et la dévisagea alors que Théodore lui adressait un sourire d'excuse.

_ Et pas besoin de te présenter, je crois que tu as reconnu…

_ Granger ! s'exclama Blaise comme s'il venait de découvrir que deux plus deux font quatre. Et à la surprise des autres, il explosa de rire. J'adore ces vacances !

Hermione soupira de nouveau, elle qui voulait des vacances calmes ! Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

_ Allez, souris Granger ! On va s'amuser ! Voyant qu'elle ne se déridait pas, il rajouta : Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi! Je ne te poserai pas de problème… Pas moi…

Hermione le regarda, elle sentait que la situation était louche. Il était étrange, comme s'il cachait quelque chose… Blaise sentit son malaise et lui sourit, amusé par avance. Mais Hermione interpréta mal son sourire et se détendit légèrement. Après tout, que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Certes elle était coincée sur une île isolée de tout avec deux Serpentards, mais la magie étant impossible, elle ne risquait rien.

_ Bon, reprit Hermione en souriant, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini… à qui je dois m'attendre mainte…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? coupa une voix.

_ ...nant ?


	22. Tome 2 Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**** :**

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana : devant elle, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme. Mais en y repensant, qui pouvait être l'ami de Zabini et Nott à part lui ? Décidément, Merlin lui en voulait ! Quand elle raconterait ça à Harry et Ron, ils n'en reviendraient pas !

_ J'ai demandé ce que Granger foutait ici ? réitéra Malefoy, la colère perçant nettement dans sa voix.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu devant tant de haine. Après tout, elle ne lui avait rien fait, pour le moment du moins.

_ Du calme, intervint Théodore, Hermione est une amie de Melinda.

_ Comment tu l'as appelée ? s'énerva un peu plus le blond. Depuis quand tu fais ami-amie avec elle ? Il est hors de question que je passe mes vacances avec cette _chose !_

Il se détourna et commença à rentrer dans la maison. S'en fut trop pour Hermione, elle voulait juste passer de bonnes vacances, elle n'allait pas laisser ce petit morveux lui pourrir la vie en dehors de Poudlard !

_ Eh bien vas-y ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Pars ! Fuis ! C'est bien l'une des seules choses que tu sais faire, non ?

Malefoy se stoppa alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Qu'est-ce que la sang-de-bourbe vient de dire ? siffla-t-il.

Melinda voulut prendre la défense de son amie, mais Blaise l'en dissuada d'un geste de la tête. C'était une histoire qu'ils devaient régler entre eux. D'un commun accord, Théodore et Blaise amenèrent les deux filles à l'écart, il ne vallait mieux pas rester dans le coin quand ces deux-là se disputaient.

_ Parce qu'en plus d'être un lâche tu es sourd ? Hermione savait qu'elle allait trop loin, surtout qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là pour la protéger, mais elle était animée d'une force inconnue, elle avait besoin de se défouler, de laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle depuis la mort de Cédric et Drago Malefoy était un parfait défouloir.

_ Tu ne sais rien, R-I-E-N, alors ferme ta gueule, Granger, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

_ Détrompe-toi, pauvre fouine sans intérêt, j'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne sembles vouloir le croire. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi, à part de belles paroles, tu n'es pas capable de grand-chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Granger, tu veux mourir c'est ça, tu veux rejoindre ce cher Diggory ?

Hermione serra violemment la mâchoire et les poings, hésitant entre se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les yeux ou lui balancer son poing dans la figure, comme en troisième année.

_ Au moins, moi, je me battais à ses côtés quand il est mort, reprit-t-elle lentement, essayant de se calmer, il n'aurait pas le plaisir de la voir s'énerver. Et toi, où étais-tu quand ton père est mort pendant le combat ?

Les deux autres Serpentard suivaient discrètement l'évolution de la discussion et restaient prêts à intervenir au cas où ils en viennent aux mains, chose très plausible les connaissant.

Malefoy se rapprocha d'Hermione qui, malgré la peur qui montait en elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_ Pauvre petite fille, chuchota-t-il, tu crois savoir, mais tu es tellement loin de la vérité.

_ Arrête ton numéro Malefoy, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu crois avoir du pouvoir sur les gens en utilisant le charme ou la peur, mais je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu n'es qu'un pion, un pantin. Et quoi que tu dises ou que tu fasses, tu le resteras. Ce qui semble t'échapper Malefoy, c'est que contrairement à ton _maître_, toi tu es remplaçable. Tu n'es pas aussi unique que tu le crois.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler comme tu le fais ! Tu n'es rien que la sang-de-bourbe amie avec Potter. Si tu n'étais pas son amie, on ne remarquerait même pas ta présence, ton existence ! Ta pauvre petite vie pathétique se résume aux cours, aux bouquins et aux moldus. Tu n'es qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout sans importance et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler avec toi !

Malefoy s'éloigna d'elle, souhaitant mettre fin à la discussion mais en fut une nouvelle fois empêché par Hermione.

_ Je sais que c'est toi.

Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je peux t'assurer que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je suis va tout faire pour le découvrir ! Quant à ce qui est de ma présence ici, tu vas devoir faire avec. Je ne partirai pas pour satisfaire des petits caprices de môme pourri gâté. A toi de voir si pour une fois dans ta vie tu es prêt à affronter les événements au lieu de les fuir.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit rapidement, ne voulant pas poursuivre cette conversation des plus houleuses. La mention de Cédric et sa mort prématurée l'avait touché plus qu'elle ne le pensait et elle avait besoin de solitude.

Hermione ne réapparut pas de tout l'après-midi et ne vint pas non plus dîner. Melinda avait bien tenté de la faire sortir de sa chambre, mais sans succès. Hermione avait prétexté une grosse fatigue et qu'elle désirait se reposer pour pouvoir mieux profiter du séjour par la suite. Bien évidemment, la vérité était tout autre. En réalité, Hermione n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Malefoy une deuxième fois dans la journée. La première lui avait déjà fait suffisamment de mal. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle était loin d'être aussi forte qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

A table, Hermione était le sujet de conversation principal. Gabrielle s'inquiétant de l'état de santé de l'amie de sa cousine. Les Serpentards, qui savaient pertinemment que le problème était tout autre, n'intervinrent pas. Cependant, Drago finit par se lasser d'entendre parler de la « pauvre Hermione » et se leva, furieux, pour partir marcher.

De quel droit cette sang-de-bourbe s'était-elle permit de parler de son père ? Pas que sa mort l'aie affecté, mais son rang inférieur lui interdisait de telles libertés. Ce n'est pas parce que Blaise et Théo semblaient renier leurs croyances en tolérant sa présence qu'il en était de même pour lui. Pendant l'après-midi, il avait réfléchi à la possibilité de profiter de ses vacances pour lui soutirer des informations sur Potter et l'Ordre, mais la simple idée de devoir lui reparler lui était insupportable ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui et son maître comptait sur lui, il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible. Et s'il la tuait ? Rien de plus facile, elle était si petite et frêle face à lui. Il lui suffirait de poser ses mains autour de son cou et de serrer, surtout si la magie était impossible... Elle se débattrait pendant quelque minutes puis plus rien. Il en serait fini d'Hermione Granger. Son maître serait encore plus fier qu'il le débarrasse de la meilleure amie de Potter qui s'en trouverait affaiblit…

C'est sans y réfléchir que ses pas le guidèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit la porte, entra rapidement, et la referma derrière lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre et repéra bien vite l'objet de ses délires. Elle était allongée sur son lit, couchée sur le flanc. Sa respiration lente et régulière lui indiqua qu'elle dormait. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, aussi discrètement qu'une ombre dans la nuit. Elle semblait paisible malgré les larmes séchées sur ses joues. Elle n'était alors finalement pas aussi forte qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire ! Drago se figea quand elle bougea, croyant qu'elle se réveillait. Mais elle se contenta de rouler sur le dos, lui offrant sa gorge. Drago la détaillait tout en réfléchissant rapidement. S'il la tuait maintenant, tout le monde saurait que c'était lui le meurtrier. S'il ne doutait pas que Blaise et Théo le soutiendraient, qu'en était-il des filles ? Gabrielle suivrait certainement Théo mais Melinda ? Elle était l'amie de Granger et ne prendrait pas très bien un tel acte… De plus, elle dormait, sans défense et Drago refusait de la tuer dans de telles conditions, il n'était pas un lâche quoi qu'en pensent les gens. C'est devant ce constat qu'il regagna, énervé, sa chambre sans oublier de claquer la porte faisant sursauter la belle endormie.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione, gonflée de nouvelles résolutions, rejoignit les autres à table. Elle fut accueillie par un grand sourire de la part de Gabrielle, un hochement de tête de Théodore, aucune grimace de la part de Blaise, ce qui était bon signe, et fut complètement ignorée par Malefoy. Elle préféra ça qu'une joute verbale dès le matin. Quand elle fut à sa portée, Melinda se jeta sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Gabrielle, visiblement soucieuse.

_ Oui parfaitement, la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire, touchée par la sollicitude de la blonde. J'avais juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ J'en suis ravie !

Ils reprirent leur petit déjeuné dans le plus grand silence, la tension toujours palpable dans l'air. Hermione y mit fin quand un événement de la veille lui revint à l'esprit.

_ Dis Melinda, est-ce que tu es venue dans ma chambre hier soir ?

_ Euh non, pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? demanda à son tour Melinda sous l'oreille attentive des quatre autres.

_ J'ai cru entendre la porte claquer… Mais j'ai certainement rêvé ! assura Hermione avec un sourire.

Malefoy se raidit légèrement et se maudit intérieurement : il devait absolument apprendre à contenir ses sautes d'humeurs ou il aurait des problèmes un de ces jours ! Ce geste n'échappa pas à Théodore qui fit rapidement le rapprochement entre la visite nocturne d'Hermione, l'attitude de son ami et la dispute de la veille. Sous la surprise, il avala de travers son morceau de bacon et commença à s'étouffer.

Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa gorge et se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise. Le bruit fit sursauter l'assemblée qui se tourna vers lui. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il était en train de suffoquer.

_ Théodore ! cria Gabrielle, hystérique, en se jetant sur lui. Théodore ! Respire !

Mais déjà, il devenait rouge à cause du manque d'air. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Hermione se leva en moins d'un quart de seconde et vint se placer derrière Théodore.

_ Reculez ! ordonna-t-elle aux autres qui lui obéirent, surpris par sa soudaine autorité et l'assurance qu'elle dégageait.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, plaça ses mains sur son estomac, et exerça une forte pression. Elle réitéra plusieurs fois son geste tandis que Gabrielle pleurait dans les bras de sa cousine. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, Théodore finit par recracher le bout de bacon qui alla s'écraser au sol. Mais au lieu de reprendre calmement sa respiration, Théodore commença une crise d'angoisse post traumatique. Hermione eut tôt fait de comprendre et le fit se tourner vers elle.

_ Nott ! Nott, regarde-moi ! exigea-t-elle. NOTT ! THÉODORE !

En l'entendant prononcer son prénom, il daigna la regarder dans les yeux.

_ Bien, le félicita-t-elle en lui posant les mains sur les épaules et en plantant son regard dans le sien. Maintenant, tu te concentre sur ma voix et mon regard et tu te calme. Inspire doucement, tout va bien… Fais comme moi : inspire… expire… inspire… expire…

Si le début fut difficile, Théodore finit par obéir et, lentement, reprit une respiration plus calme en suivant les instructions d'Hermione.

_ Très bien. C'est fini… Tout va bien…

Elle ôta ses mains de ses épaules et se recula. Théodore était redevenu calme, bien qu'encore un peu tremblant. Gabrielle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras, en larmes.

_ Théodore ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Que je ne te reverrai plus jamais ! Promet-moi de ne plus jamais me refaire ça ! De ne jamais me quitter !

_ Promis, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix rauque en la serrant fort contre lui.

Il voulut se tourner vers Hermione pour la remercier, mais elle n'était plus là.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Blaise avançait dans le couloir du deuxième étage à la recherche d'Hermione Granger. Il se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué comme étant sa chambre quand il entendit un bruit d'eau venant de la salle de bain. Se doutant qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de la disparue, il entra dans la salle de bain. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le surprendre après ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé.

Il venait de l'apercevoir : elle était assise sous la douche allumée, entièrement habillée, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et le regard dans le vide. Elle semblait loin, perdue dans un lieu que Blaise ne connaissait pas. Sans en comprendre la raison, Blaise ressentit une vive peine pour elle et, poussé un élan de compassion, il vint prendre place à côté d'elle sous le jet d'eau froide. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment sans parler, se contentant de réfléchir.

_ Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait, s'expliqua finalement Blaise. Tu as sauvé l'un de mes meilleurs amis alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Tu l'as aidé alors que nous n'avons jamais rien fait pour le mériter. Tu as sauvé la vie de Théodore et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Merci.

Il daigna enfin regarder Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas changé de position et regardait toujours droit devant elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu la déclaration de Blaise ce qui le vexa : il venait d'être une rare sincérité envers cette fille née-moldue qui était censée être son ennemie, lui avait ouvert son cœur et, fait exceptionnel, l'avait remercié mais elle ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, énervé, elle prit enfin la parole.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Je n'avais pas le droit de regarder quelqu'un mourir sans intervenir, peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Une vie reste une vie, elle a autant de valeur qu'une autre.

Blaise resta muet devant de tels propos. Hermione faisait preuve d'une grande maturité et d'une sagesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était une fille intelligente, ses notes en étaient la preuve, mais il pensait que cela restait du domaine du scolaire, de ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres. Il fut alors obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne la connaissait pas du tout, qu'il l'avait jugé sans fondement. Alors qu'il en venait à cette conclusion tout en continuant de l'observer, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et planta son regard noisette dans le sien. Il fut alors frappé par tout ce que simple regard exprimait.

_ Je refuse de regarder quelqu'un d'autre mourir devant moi…

Malgré la bassesse avec laquelle elle venait de s'exprimer, Blaise ne put réprimer un frisson devant l'intensité et l'émotion qu'elle avait utilisé. Il comprit presque immédiatement qu'elle faisait référence à la mort de Diggory. Et, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la força à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ce petit bout de femme avait connu des choses bien lourdes à porter et il se promit, au moins durant le temps de leur cohabitation forcée, de tout faire pour limiter les prises de têtes et de la soutenir dans la mesure du possible. Après tout, elle venait de sauver son meilleur ami. Il le lui devait bien.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres après avoir mis des vêtements secs, Hermione fut chaleureusement remerciée à tour de rôle par Théodore et Gabrielle. Cette dernière lui avait même pleurée dans les bras, lui jurant qu'elle trouverait toujours en elle une aide si jamais elle en avait besoin. Les remerciements de Théodore furent moins démonstratifs mais tout autant sincères.

_ Je te dois la vie, lui avait-il dit. Et je ne l'oublierai pas. Merci.

Il lui avait ensuite sourit. Hermione avait toujours trouvé que Théodore était le plus mature et le moins désagréables des Serpentard. Maintenant elle en avait la confirmation et fut heureuse de constater que désormais, elle pouvait le considérer comme un ami, ou pas loin du moins.

Sans surprise, Malefoy ne manifesta pas la moindre reconnaissance à Hermione qui n'y prêta aucune importance, connaissant le comportement du personnage. Melinda, quant à elle, avait expliqué en riant à son amie que sa façon de sauver le Serpentard avait eu un côté très _Alerte à Malibu_, déclenchant les rires de la jeune fille, la seule à comprendre la référence à la série moldue. Hermione leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait passé deux ans plus tôt son brevet de secouriste, se disant que ça pourrait lui être utile un jour. La preuve venait d'en être faite.

Cet incident avait eu au moins le mérite d'améliorer grandement l'ambiance au sein de la maison, surtout concernant les relations entre Hermione et les Serpentards (hormis Malefoy) qui s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms. Pour Hermione, c'était un signe encourageant pour la suite. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas aussi monstrueux qu'ils voulaient le faire croire.


	23. Tome 2 Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**** :**

Hermione se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de Théo et Blaise avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux, découvrant en eux des garçons drôles et plus gentils qu'on ne pourrait le juger au premier abord. Malefoy fut le seul à ne pas tenter de faire le moindre effort, se murant dans un silence pesant. Ce dernier entra à son tour dans le salon et prit place sur un fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit un regard le fixer intensément et il finit par perdre patience.

_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Granger, ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, conseilla-t-il.

_ Te regarder comment ? Comme un tueur ? Mais c'est ce que tu es, Malefoy ! lui cracha-t-elle.

Blaise et Théodore se figèrent, et voilà, c'était reparti ! Et ça promettait d'être explosif… Mais ils décidèrent de ne rien faire dans un premier temps, tout en restant vigilants. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient avec haine, comme s'ils allaient se sauter à la figure pour s'entretuer.

_ Je n'ai tué personne, rappela Malefoy en tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

_ Non, pas directement ! reprit Hermione, acide. Tu n'es pas assez courageux pour ça ! Tu as préféré faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard et les regarder faire le sale travail !

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous deux relevés. Malefoy se savait piégé, il ne pouvait nier son affirmation sans directement avouer qu'il avait effectivement fait entrer les partisans du Lord dans l'école. Il se contenta donc de la regarder avec tout le mépris, le dégoût et la haine dont il était capable, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

_ Je te hais, Granger, siffla-t-il. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Diggory pouvait te trouver... Je te hais à un tel point que personne au monde ne peut te haïr plus que moi !

Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir crier, pleurer ou le frapper, elle se contenta d'abaisser les épaules, comme si elle lâchait prise.

_ Tu te trompes.

Elle avait prononcé ces trois mots tellement doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu et il fut surpris de ces propos. Elle avait dû mal comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, ou bien c'était lui... Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin dans ses interrogations, Hermione reprit en criant :

_ Je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, que tu trafiquais un truc louche, et ce depuis le début d'année ! J'avais même entreprit de te surveiller et tu le savais puisque tu m'as envoyé les deux gogoles de Crabbe et Goyle pour me menacer ! Je voyais bien que tu étais tracassé, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Et malgré ça, je m'en suis désintéressée, préférant me concentrer sur le reste, sur Cédric… Ainsi, tu as eu tout le loisir de mener ta mission à bien et de faire rentrer ces foutus Mangemorts dans l'école et Cédric est mort ! Par ma faute ! A cause de ma futilité ! Je suis la seule responsable !

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits avant de reprendre d'une toute petite voix, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Malefoy.

_ Alors tu vois, Malefoy, j'ai beau te haïr, je me déteste encore plus…

Alertées par les exclamations de voix, Gabrielle entra dans le salon. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer l'air déboussolé des trois garçons, trop concentrée sur Malefoy et Hermione qui se faisaient face. Elle en déduit qu'ils venaient certainement de se disputer, une fois de plus, et perdit son calme.

_ Ça suffit vous deux ! s'énerva-t-elle. J'en ai marre de vous voir ou vous entendre vous disputer ou vous lancer des regards noirs à longueur de journée ! On est en vacances pour se détendre, pas pour voir deux idiots s'en mettre plein la tête ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de changer d'attitude ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Hermione savait parfaitement que Gabrielle avait raison, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en prendre ou de répondre à Malefoy. De plus, ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû s'excuser auprès de Gabrielle de son attitude plus que nulle et immature, mais trop bouleversée par la conversation qui avait précédée, elle se contenta d'un pauvre signe de tête et s'éloigna rapidement, des larmes plein les yeux.

Ils la regardèrent partir et Gabrielle, qui ne comprenait pas la raison de l'état de la jeune fille, soupira. Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent et par un simple signe de tête, se mirent d'accord. Blaise se leva en premier et alla attraper Malefoy par le bras et l'attira un peu sèchement vers l'extérieur. Théodore prit le même chemin qu'Hermione mais s'arrêta devant Gabrielle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, ça va s'arranger. Ah et au fait, je ne te savais pas aussi sauvage, chérie…

Sa réplique la fit rire et ils s'embrassèrent alors que Théodore repartit à la recherche de la jeune fille pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu tandis que les deux autres venaient de sortir.

_ Mais ça va pas ! se récria Drago. Lâche-moi !

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment à l'écart, Blaise lui rendit son bras et se tourna vers lui.

_ Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille deux secondes, non ? s'énerva le métis.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Depuis quand tu la défends ? Et puis je te signale que c'est elle qui a commencé à me traiter d'assassin !

_ Parce qu'elle avait à peine posé le pied sur l'île que tu l'avais déjà agressé ! Elle ne fait que se défendre et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque !

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! s'énerva à son tour le blond. Pourquoi tu la défends ? Avant ça ne te gênait pas que je m'en prenne à elle, tu étais même le premier à en rire ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as sympathisé avec cette sang-de-bourbe !

_ Je te rappelle, puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, que cette sang-de-bourbe, comme tu le dis si bien, a sauvé la vie de ton meilleur ami ! Ça n'a donc pas de valeur pour toi ? Elle l'a sauvé alors qu'on lui a toujours pourri la vie, à elle et ses amis! Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne rien faire et le laisser crever comme nous on l'aurait fait avec Potter ou Weasley !

« Mais elle, elle n'a pas réfléchi deux secondes et l'a aidé ! Et tu sais le pire là-dedans, c'est que si c'était à refaire, elle le referait, même si c'était toi à la place de Théodore ! Merde, Dray il aurait pu y laisser sa peau ! Tu y as pensé à ça ?

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? lui demanda Drago avec un air dédaigneux. Que j'aille la prendre dans mes bras pour la remercier ?

_ Je n'irais pas jusque-là, le rassura Blaise en se calmant légèrement. Je te demande juste de la lâcher, fous-lui la paix et profite des vacances. Elle en a assez bavé avec ce qui s'est passé avec Diggory. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, elle se fait suffisamment souffrir elle-même, pas besoin que tu viennes en rajouter.

Drago ne répondit rien et Blaise en profita pour se rapprocher de lui.

_ Je sais que tu la détestes, elle et ce qu'elle représente… Mais c'est une fille bien qui a déjà traversé pas mal d'épreuves douloureuses. Alors si tu lui es ne serait-ce qu'un minimum reconnaissant pour la vie de Théodore, arrête les hostilités, au moins pour les vacances. Fais-le pour nous.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, Blaise attendant la sentence qui allait tomber et Drago réfléchissant aux dires du métis. Finalement, le prince des Serpentards capitula et fit un très léger signe de tête.

– J'essaierai de réprimer mes envies de meurtre à son égard, concéda le blond. Mais ne me demande pas d'être gentil avec elle, le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de ne pas lui vomir dessus !

Blaise sourit au cynisme de son ami et l'entraîna vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres.

Le lendemain, tous les résidents de l'île étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuné. La situation avait beau avoir été désamorcée entre Drago et Hermione grâce à Blaise et Théodore, l'ambiance restait légèrement tendue.

_ Hermione, je peux te poser une question ? interrogea Gabrielle, hésitante.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Melinda m'a raconté qu'il t'arrivait souvent d'aller au ski… Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

_ Euh, oui… Je suis partie en France, dans les Alpes. Mes parents ont acheté un appartement là-bas quand ils étaient jeunes et j'y vais depuis que je suis née. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

_ Oui, Théodore et moi aimerions bien essayer un jour…

_ C'est une très bonne idée ! Je vais skier tous les ans depuis que je suis petite et je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus magique, c'est le mot ! sourit la brune, plongée dans ses souvenirs et sensations. Quand on se tient au sommet d'une de ces forces de la nature, plus rien n'a d'importance. Dans ce calme olympien que seule la montagne t'offre, il n'y a plus que toi et la neige à perte de vue. Sans compter l'impression de liberté que te procure la descente d'une piste.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux, comme si elle y était. Un petit frisson vint la secouer et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Mais comme d'accoutumée, Malefoy, qui avait été troublé de remarquer qu'ils aient la même vision sur ce point, vint rompre ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi.

_ Tu sais skier ? Toi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de la railler.

_ Eh oui, moi, répondit-elle calmement, plus amusée qu'énervée par la réaction de ce dernier. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je me débrouille pas mal.

_ Tss ! se moqua-t-il. J'aimerais bien voir ça !

_ Mais quand tu veux, Malefoy, lança la jeune fille avec un petit sourire qui le fit douter.

_ Et tu vas où exactement ? intervint Théodore, voulant éviter que les choses ne dérapent comme la veille.

_ Une station de ski qui s'appelle les Arcs. On y reste deux semaines par an, si ce n'est plus quand on peut. Généralement, comme cette année, on y va en Février. La météo est plus clémente et la neige meilleure.

Malefoy se releva soudainement, troublé, et fixa Hermione avec intensité. Serait-il possible que… Non, pas ça… Les chances étaient trop minces… Il arpenta la pièce et ferma les yeux pour se rassurer. Mais la conversation continua.

_ Et tu fais du ski ou du snow ? demanda Melinda, curieuse.

_ Je me contente du ski. Je trouve les snowboarder bien trop dangereux –Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord une nouvelle fois – et puis, je n'aime pas avoir les deux pieds coincés sur la même planche, je suis bien trop maladroite !

Les deux filles rigolèrent.

_ Ça revient cher ? demanda Théodore, même si ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

_ Eh bien, le séjour a un certain coût, entre la location du matériel, le forfait pour les remonte-pentes, la nourriture et la location d'un logement… Cette année par exemple, j'ai dû racheter une nouvelle combinaison, et on peut dire qu'ils ne font pas semblant sur les prix!

_ Oh, et elle ressemble à quoi ? la questionna Gabrielle, très soucieuse de son image et de l'apparence qu'elle pourrait avoir avec une telle tenue.

_ Personnellement, je la trouve magnifique. Le pantalon est marron et le blouson beige avec des fleurs…

_ … marrons, termina Malefoy à sa place dans un souffle.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, surpris.

_ Oui, mais comment le sais-tu ?

Malefoy fixait droit devant lui, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose, tandis qu'Hermione abordait un air très concentré, les traits crispés. Et sans crier gare, elle se mit à rire, s'attirant l'attention de tous, Malefoy compris.

_ Hermione ? l'appela Blaise, commençant sérieusement à douter de l'état psychologique de la jeune fille.

La concernée consentit à s'expliquer une fois calmée.

_ Dis-moi Malefoy, serais-tu allé au ski pendant les vacances de Février ? Dans les Arcs plus précisément ?

_ C'est impossible ! se récria Malefoy. Les probabilités sont quasiment inexistantes !

_ Tout comme le fait qu'on se retrouve sur cette île, le contredit-elle.

_ On pourrait savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Melinda, complètement larguée, comme les trois autres, bien que Théodore eut un doute.

_ Depuis quelques années, commença Hermione, je skie sans mes parents. Disons que nous n'avons pas le même rythme, ni les mêmes goûts en ce qui concerne le choix des pistes. Et cette année, alors que je descendais tranquillement une piste, j'ai été doublé par un skieur qui est passé à toute vitesse devant moi, manquant de me faire tomber. Je n'ai pas vu sa tête, tout comme lui ne pouvait pas voir la mienne, cachée sous bonnet et masque. Je l'ai juste vu tourner la tête vers moi et j'aurais presque juré qu'il m'avait envoyé un sourire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione racontait, Malefoy se raidissait de plus en plus.

_ J'ai pris son attitude pour un défi et me suis lancé à sa poursuite. Et c'est comme ça qu'a débuté une sorte de compétition entre ce skieur à la combinaison verte et noire et moi. En y repensant, le choix des couleurs n'est pas anodin… Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il avait de la technique et semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait…

Malefoy se permit un sourire à ces mots, elle avouait qu'il était bon.

_ … Mais j'étais la plus douée, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire fier.

_ N'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-il, vexé dans son orgueil. J'étais bien meilleur que toi ! La preuve : je t'ai semé dans les Arpettes !

_ Ah oui ? Et la piste noire de l'aiguille rouge ? Qui a mis la misère à l'autre ?

_ C'était de la galanterie.

_ Quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu ne savais même pas que j'étais une fille ! Tu es resté sur place !

Malefoy et Hermione semblaient avoir complètement oubliés qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent Théodore rigoler qu'ils reprirent conscience de la réalité.

_ Alors, si j'ai bien compris, récapitula Melinda, vous étiez dans la même station de ski, au même moment et vous vous êtes retrouvés en compétition sans savoir qui était l'autre.

_ C'est ça, approuva Hermione, Malefoy se murant de nouveau dans un silence de plomb.

_ On dirait que le destin veut vous faire comprendre quelque chose… commença Gabrielle.

_ Mouais, la coupa Malefoy dépité. Quoi que je fasse, Granger sera toujours là pour me pourrir la vie !

Et contre toute attente, Hermione rigola, bientôt suivie par les autres. La situation était effectivement désopilante et Malefoy se permit d'esquisser l'ébauche du commencement d'un petit sourire.

Il était aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi et le soleil chauffait beaucoup. Un après-midi chaud était à craindre. Les trois garçons étaient dans la piscine tandis que Gabrielle et Melinda bronzaient en maillot, allongées sur des transats tout en papotant.

_ Où est Hermione? demanda Gabrielle.

_ Elle fait peut-être la sieste… ah bah tiens, la voilà qui arrive !

Hermione les rejoignit. On devinait à sa tenue de sport, qu'elle ne dormait pas mais qu'elle revenait de son habituel jogging. D'ordinaire, elle le faisait le matin, mais la découverte de l'identité de son mystérieux skieur avait bouleversé ses plans. C'était une sorte de tradition qu'elle avait prise avec Cédric. Et même si aujourd'hui il n'était plus là, elle avait décidé de continuer car elle savait qu'il aurait trouvé ça bien. C'était une sorte d'hommage à son petit ami disparu. C'est pourquoi elle continuait de courir tous les matins, même ici où, dès tôt le matin, il faisait chaud. Elle avait simplement adapté sa tenue : elle ne portait qu'une brassière de sport et un short. Elle avait cependant enlevé son piercing qui la gênait quand elle courait.

_ Salut tout le monde ! les salua-t-elle en saisissant une bouteille d'eau pour satisfaire sa soif.

_ Salut, Mione ! Je ne savais pas que tu courais… c'était sympa ? la questionna son amie.

_ Super ! L'île est vraiment belle !

_ Je ne savais pas que tu t'entretenais Hermione, c'est une bonne idée, je devrais peut-être faire pareil. Ça me donnerait meilleure conscience quand je me descends la moitié d'un gâteau au chocolat à moi seul ! remarqua Théodore, déclenchant les rires de l'assemblée.

_ Viens nous rejoindre, l'invita Blaise.

_ Non merci, elle a l'air trop froide, déclina-t-elle en riant.

Théodore avait profité de la diversion pour sortir de l'eau et, sans prendre en compte ses vives protestations, s'allonger sur sa belle qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

_ Alors tu te moquais de moi, chérie ?

Il finit par se lever d'elle sous les rires des autres. Il se tourna vers Melinda qui riait plus fort que les autres.

_ Ah tu trouves ça drôle ? la questionna Théodore avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'Hermione avait reposé un peu plus tôt et la vida sur Melinda qui partit en courant sous les rires moqueurs. Sentant que les choses dégénéraient, Hermione décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Elle en fut empêchée par un corps solide et humide. Elle leva le nez et découvrit que ce corps appartenait à Blaise. Il abordait un sourire malicieux qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Hermione.

_ Je t'ai dit de venir dans l'eau, pas que tu avais le choix.

Il la souleva sans difficulté et la hissa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et prit la direction de la piscine.

_ Mais ça va pas ? Repose-moi tout de suite, Zabini ! s'époumona Hermione tout en lui rouant le dos de coup de poings qu'il ne semblait pas sentir.

_ Quelle teigne ! rigola-t-il. Très bien, comme tu veux !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Blaise lâcha Hermione qui cria et finit sa course directement dans la piscine. Malefoy était le seul à être resté inactif durant toute la petite scène mais il était également le seul encore dans l'eau. Blaise avait fait exprès de diriger Hermione vers lui, ça permettrait peut-être de le dérider un peu ! Elle lui était presque tombée dessus mais pas tout à fait, l'entraînant cependant avec elle au fond de l'eau. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Hermione était en plein fou rire : Malefoy, qui avait volontairement gardé ses cheveux hors de l'eau, les avait maintenant devant les yeux. Ses mèches, d'ordinaires si disciplinées, partaient en tous sens.

_ Tu n'es pas mieux, Granger ! Tu as vu ta tête ? riposta Malefoy vexé.

Vu la coiffure d'Hermione, il était difficile de comprendre comment elle avait pu le voir. Ses cheveux lui couvraient complètement le visage si bien qu'il était impossible de différencier le devant du derrière. Cependant Hermione rit de plus belle, bien vite rejointe par les autres. Malefoy ne partagea pas l'hilarité générale mais ses traits se détendirent légèrement. Hermione nagea en direction de l'échelle, plongea sa tête sous l'eau pour se recoiffer un minimum et sortit de l'eau. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Cédric qu'elle rigolait vraiment et de bon cœur. Le plus perturbant était que c'était grâce à des Serpentards, décidément la vie était imprévisible !


	24. Tome 2 Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**** :**

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus calmes, une certaine routine s'installa. Le matin, Hermione allait courir puis rejoignait les autres à la piscine. Ils faisaient ensuite une pause pour déjeuner et passaient l'après-midi soit à la plage soit à la piscine pour finir par une soirée tranquille dans le salon pour ceux qui le désiraient. Si les tensions s'étaient calmées entre Drago et Hermione, les coups bas et piques avaient pris le dessus. Ainsi, ils passaient leurs journées à s'asticoter sans que jamais ça ne prenne l'ampleur des deux premiers jours.

Un soir alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre pour dormir, Hermione eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que quelqu'un était quasiment immergé dans son armoire.

_ Pourrais-je savoir, ce que tu… Mais elle se stoppa en reconnaissant l'intrus. Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à fouiller dans mon armoire ?

Très lentement et de façon à exaspérer un peu plus la jeune fille – si possible –, Malefoy s'écarta de l'armoire avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice qui lui faisait face les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Granger, je fouille… Je ne fais qu'accéder aux désirs de notre hôtesse : que l'on ne se dispute plus.

_ En quoi le fait de tripoter mes affaires va faire que l'on s'entende mieux ? demanda Hermione.

_ J'aime bien cerner les gens avec qui je traite… Et puis j'étais curieux de voir si tu avais toujours ces magnifiques culottes blanches en coton…

Il avait accentué sa phrase d'un sourire narquois et Hermione rougit au souvenir de son altercation avec Grengrass. Il se dirigea vers son canapé et s'y laissa tomber lourdement tout en continuant de la regarder, pensif, les mains derrière la tête. En réalité, le jeune homme n'avait que faire des sous-vêtements d'Hermione. Il avait profité de l'accalmie qui régnait entre eux pour chercher dans ses affaires des informations susceptibles de profiter à son maître. Comment pouvait-elle être naïve au point de croire qu'il avait réussi à passer outre ce qu'elle était et être correct avec elle ? Il était pourtant connu de tous que Drago Malefoy n'agissait jamais sans raison et toujours pour servir son propre intérêt. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Blaise.

_ Hey, Drago, t'es là ? demanda Blaise en entrant. Ah te voilà ! Je te cherchais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici vieux ?

_ Moi aussi je me posais la question, assena Hermione avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Pourquoi es-tu venu chercher Malefoy dans ma chambre ? Tu savais qu'il serait là ?

Le ton était accusateur et Drago estima bon de venir au secours de son ami avant que cette folle ne lui saute au cou.

_ Il se trouve, petite Granger, que nos chambre sont voisines et communicantes. Et Blaise, qui est déjà venu dans ma chambre, a vu cette porte – il indiqua la porte qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir – et en a déduit que je l'avais ouverte et suis venu voir.

Plus il parlait et plus Hermione pâlissait. L'idée que sa chambre soit directement reliée à celle de Malefoy ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Même si elle le savait suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas tenter de s'en prendre directement à elle, elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle avait beau jouer les filles courageuses, il lui faisait peur. Faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard ne lui avait posé aucun problème, risquant la vie de beaucoup de personnes en faisant ça, alors lui faire du mal à elle qu'il détestait depuis toujours ne lui poserait aucun cas de conscience – à compter qu'il en ait une ! Mais tout en restant un être méprisable et vil, il n'en restait pas moins très attirant. Et c'est ce constat qui dérangea le plus Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi attirée par lui alors qu'elle avait pertinemment conscience de ce qu'il avait fait ? Et même si elle savait parfaitement ce dont il était capable, il était là, devant elle avec un sourire narquois. Merlin, qu'il pouvait l'énerver !

Les deux garçons semblèrent remarquer le trouble qui venait de gagner la jeune fille et Drago décida de s'en amuser.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Granger ? On dirait que ça ne te plaît pas plus que ça que nous chambres soient voisines et communicantes…

_ Pas vraiment, non ! acquiesça-t-elle avec une grimace.

Drago se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il frôla son visage du sien.

_ Aurais-tu peur que je te rende une visite nocturne ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, la faisant frissonner. Tu as peut-être peur que je m'en prenne à ta vertu ?

Il se recula pour mieux jauger sa réaction. Et il eut le plaisir de la voir trembler légèrement. Il prit cela pour de la peur, ce qui l'était en partie. Mais Hermione était également très troublée par la proximité de leurs deux corps, de son souffle sur sa peau, de ses insinuations… Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et voir les sourires espiègles des deux garçons.

_ Et ça vous fait rire, espèces de pleutres ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Vous moquer de moi dans ma propre chambre alors que vous deviez arrêter de vous conduire comme des imbéciles ?

Alors que les deux garçons rigolèrent à gorge déployés à sa réaction, Hermione les mit à la porte tout en continuant de rouspéter. Quel toupet !

En descendant le lendemain matin, l'humeur d'Hermione était bien meilleure. Elle avait décidé de mettre de côté ce petit incident, et puis de toute façon, comme l'avait dit Gabrielle, elle était là pour se détendre. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour avaler un petit truc. Elle fut surprise de trouver tout le monde hormis le petit couple.

_ Bonjour à vous ! les salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Coucou ma belle ! lui répondit Melinda, Malefoy bien trop occupé à faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue et Blaise semblait épuisé, il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls. Hermione, qui était assise à côté de Melinda, se pencha vers elle.

_ Euh il lui arrive quoi à Blaise ? Et ils dorment encore Théodore et Gabrielle ?

Melinda explosa de rire, attirant l'attention des deux garçons et l'incompréhension d'Hermione. Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu poser la moindre question, le couple les rejoignirent le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! les salua Gabrielle. Bien dormi ?

Ce qui provoqua de nouveau rires chez Melinda et un regard noir de la part de Blaise.

_ J'ai dit une bêtise ? demanda Gabrielle à Théodore, penaude.

Comme Blaise semblait peu enclin à expliquer la situation, ce fut Melinda qui le fit une fois son fou-rire passé.

_ Eh bien, si j'ai bien compris, Blaise n'a pas beaucoup dormi, gêné par certains bruits nocturnes.

Les nouveaux venus ne comprirent pas les sous-entendus de Melinda.

_ Ah mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi stupides ! se lassa Malefoy. En vous envoyant en l'air, vous avez empêché Blaise de dormir. Vous avez compris ou il vous faut un dessin en prime ?

Gabrielle rougit alors que Théodore ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Hermione, elle, resta de marbre, ce qui surprit le blond.

_ Oh, eh bien je suis désolée Blaise si…

_ Quoi ? sursauta Hermione en regardant Gabrielle avec de grands yeux. Rassure-moi Gabrielle, tu n'es pas en train de t'excuser d'avoir une vie sexuelle épanouie ?

Ce fut au tour des autres d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

_ Tu es tout de même chez toi, reprit Hermione, et tu ne vas te plier aux besoins des uns et des autres au détriment des tiens ! Si jamais c'est si insupportable pour Blaise, il n'a qu'à changer de chambre ou mettre des bouchons d'oreilles. Tu ne vas pas vivre ta vie en fonction des autres !

_ Euh d'accord… Merci Hermione, la remercia Gabrielle, pas trop sûre qu'on parlait encore d'elle.

Le couple prit place avec les autres. Un silence suivit la tirade enflammée d'Hermione. Chacun fixait son petit déjeuné, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Malefoy, qui n'aimait pas l'idée que la brune ait eu le dernier mot, décida de s'amuser un peu.

_ Dis-moi, Granger, ton magnifique petit discours n'a rien à voir avec ta découverte d'hier soir?

Hermione serra violemment la mâchoire. Il osait la provoquer ouvertement et en plus, lui adresser son petit sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant ! Elle se mit à le détailler, lui et son attitude supérieure, grave erreur ! A peine avait-elle posé les yeux sur son corps que de vieilles sensations qu'elle croyait disparues refirent surface. Qu'il était beau et attirant ! Ce constat ainsi que la faiblesse d'Hermione ne firent que l'énerver de plus belle, la faisant serrer les poings et jubiler Malefoy.

_ Ta gueule Malefoy ! s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Wouhou ! ricana le blond. Est-ce que j'aurais réussi à énerver Miss Parfaite ?

_ On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe _encore _? demanda Melinda.

Hermione fusillait Drago du regard tandis que celui-ci riait sous cape. C'était tellement drôle de la faire sortir de ses gonds et puis c'était tellement facile !

_ Disons, expliqua Blaise qui avait compris qu'ils ne répondraient pas, qu'hier Hermione a découvert que sa chambre est communicante avec celle de Drago et ne semble pas apprécier cette proximité.

_ Oh ! s'exclama Gabrielle qui venait de comprendre. Je n'ai pas pensé à te prévenir, je suis désolée ! Tu veux peut-être changer de chambre ?

A ces mots, Drago et Hermione se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur hôtesse. Cette perspective ne semblait pas ravir Drago alors qu'Hermione était très touchée par cette attention. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de causer autant de soucis à la jeune femme, encore une fois.

_ C'est très gentil de ta part, la remercia Hermione avec un sourire sincère. Mais ce ne sera pas utile. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai très bien comme ça.

_ Et puis, intervint Melinda qui avait suivi toute la conversation, si jamais le blondinet te fait des misères, tu me le dis et je m'occuperai de lui ! Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui fit rire Hermione alors que Drago grimaça.

_ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, rit une fois de plus Hermione tout en se levant. Mais j'arriverai bien à gérer seule. Au pire, je réitérerai l'exploit de troisième année.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au grondement de Malefoy, ni aux rires des autres Serpentards et sortit. A peine eut-elle atteint le salon qu'elle fut rattrapé par Blaise.

_ Hermione attend ! Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, ce n'était pas cool de la part de Drago.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Blaise, le rassura-t-elle, ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude, donc tout roule !

_ Super ! Je voulais te demander un truc…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu as l'air assez proche de Melinda…

_ C'est peu de le dire ! Pourquoi cette question?

_ Et bien je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me rendre un petit service et m'aider à la séduire, comme tu la connais très bien, tu sais ce qu'elle aime et n'aime pas. Tu me serais d'une grande aide.

_ Hum… Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ?

_ Oh euh, bah je ferai en sorte que Drago ne t'embête plus autant et sois un peu plus _sympa._

Hermione sembla considérer un instant la proposition. Blaise était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant la sentence. Elle le remarqua et sourit.

_ Je marche. Mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, je te donnerai le plus de conseils et astuces possibles, mais après ça relève de son choix. Alors ne me prends pas pour responsable si elle ne veut pas de toi.

_ Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Et de toute façon, avec ton aide et mon physique affolant, elle ne pourra pas me résister !… Et en ce qui concerne Drago, commença Blaise.

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Ne gâche pas ton énergie, tu en auras besoin.

_ Ah mais j'y tiens ! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de se calmer un peu. Je le fais autant pour toi que pour nous. Et qui sait, peut-être que vous vous découvrirez des atomes crochus.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et laissa Hermione seule au milieu du salon, la bouche mi ouverte.


	25. Tome 2 Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**** :**

Les six jeunes étaient installés en cercle devant un grand feu de camp, savourant la douceur de la nuit.

_ Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? Ça vous tente ?

_ Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Blaise eut un sourire énigmatique.

_ Et si on faisait une partie de « je n'ai jamais »…

Les élèves de Poudlard sourirent.

_ Euh c'est quoi ça ? demanda Melinda. Sa cousine semblait elle non plus ne pas connaître ce jeu qui avait tant de succès à Poudlard.

_ Eh bien c'est simple, commença Hermione, tout le monde rempli son verre. L'un de nous commence sa phrase par « je n'ai jamais » et la suit par une expérience qu'il a vécu. Tous ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait sont obligés de boire. Par exemple je dis « je n'ai jamais insulté quelqu'un ». Et si tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu bois. C'est un jeu de boisson qui permet également de faire des révélations car toutes les questions sont autorisées et la vérité est exigée. C'est assez amusant.

_ Je suis surpris que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout connaisse ce jeu… Tu as dû juste en entendre parler, impossible que TOI tu y aies joué ! lui lança Malefoy.

Tout le monde fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour essayer de rendre les vacances les plus sympa possibles, c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté de ce cher Malefoy ! Les cousines s'observèrent un moment, et Melinda s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

_ Ok ! On est partantes !

_ Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit Malefoy avec son éternel sourire narquois.

_ Alors comme je ne connais pas, c'est moi qui commence ! dit Gabrielle. Euh attendez voir… Ça y est j'ai trouvé : _je n'ai jamais fait de bain de minuit_.

Seuls Hermione et Théodore burent.

_ Pour faire plus simple on va garder le même ordre : Gabrielle, Théodore, Blaise, Melinda, Granger et enfin moi, le meilleur pour la fin, proposa Malefoy en souriant. On s'y retrouvera plus facilement.

_ Ok, alors c'est à moi, enchaîna Théodore. _Je n'ai jamais séché de cours_.

Une fois de plus Hermione but, accompagnée cette fois par Gabrielle.

_ Allez, je vais te faire boire, Hermione, la prévint Blaise. _Je n'ai jamais été viré de cours._

Il avait visé juste et Hermione fut obligée de boire ainsi que tous les autres sauf Drago.

_ C'est enfin à mon tour ? demanda Hermione.

_ Non c'est à moi, contredit Melinda. Et pour te punir, elle réfléchit un instant et eut un grand sourire, _je n'ai jamais insulté de prof en face._

Hermione en était déjà à son deuxième verre mais ne se laissa pas démonter : c'était le jeu et s'ils voulaient jouer, elle les aurait ! Elle but donc sa gorgée, de même que le couple d'amoureux, et s'élança :

_ Très bien, c'est à moi alors cette fois. Mais dis-moi, Malefoy, on dirait que ton verre est toujours plein. Peut-être que ceci pourra y remédier : _je n'ai jamais fait de nudisme._

Ils la dévisagèrent avec surprise, sauf Drago qui arborait son sourire satisfait.

_ Bien vu Granger, ma première gorgée est pour toi, enchaîna-t-il en buvant de façon théâtrale. Mais ça valait le coup de boire pour apprendre que tu aimais te montrer nue devant tout le monde, je ne te savais pas comme ça !

_ Ah mais mon cher Malefoy, tu ne sais rien de moi, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

_ Ris tant que tu le peux ! Très bien, _je n'ai jamais fait l'amour._

Pour la première fois du début du jeu, personne ne but.

_ Je suis déçu, je m'attendais presque à ce que tu sois toujours vierge Granger ! Quoique, après tes récentes révélations…

Il termina sa phrase avec un haussement de sourcil explicite qui fit rire tous les joueurs. L'alcool avait détendu l'atmosphère.

_ Oh j'en ai une bien : _je n'ai jamais dit « je t'aime »… à quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents ! _Gabrielle ajouta cette précision voyant que sa phrase était trop simple.

Melinda et Drago burent.

_ Ah eh bien Blaise, je ne te savais pas si romantique ! rit Théodore. Bon, si nous sommes lancés dans le sujet : _je n'ai jamais été amoureux pour de vrai. _Il regarda Gabrielle avec un petit sourire tendre qui fit ricaner doucement Melinda, la seule avec Drago à ne pas boire avec eux. Hermione, les joues légèrement rougies dû au fait qu'elle venait de finir son troisième verre, semblait soudain en proie à un doute. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, approchait son verre de ses lèvres puis le reculait pour mieux recommencer. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle question. Avait-elle vraiment été amoureuse de Cédric ? Elle l'avait aimé, pas de doute sur ce sujet, mais amoureuse… Les autres remarquèrent son trouble, mais seuls les Serpentards en comprenaient la cause. Ils en furent d'ailleurs surpris, eux qui pensaient que c'était l'amour fou entre Cédric et elle… Blaise fut le premier à réagir.

_ On va rendre les choses un peu plus intéressantes, lança-t-il avec un sourire : _je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance physique pour l'un d'entre nous._

La diversion de Blaise avait marché et, pour la deuxième fois du jeu, personne ne but. Ils se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs : qui avait des vues sur qui ?

_ Je vais faire plus « classique », intervint Melinda : _je n'ai jamais volé quelque chose._

Les deux amoureux et Blaise burent.

_ Waouh ! Granger, tu es une vraie rebelle ! rit Malefoy. Ne sachant que répondre elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue, faisant redoubler ses rires.

_ Ah j'en ai une qui va vous plaire : _je n'ai jamais vu mes parents faire l'amour !_

Tous avalèrent une gorgée sauf Hermione et Gabrielle.

_ Oh Hermione, c'est crade ! s'horrifia Melinda. Gabrielle, pourquoi tu ne bois pas ? Ne me dis pas que…

_ On veut les détails ! rit Blaise.

_ Moi j'avais 5 ans, raconta Hermione, il y avait de l'orage et j'en ai toujours eu peur. Alors je suis allée les voir dans leur chambre pour qu'ils me réconfortent… 12 ans plus tard je m'en souviens encore !

_ Et pour ma part, je m'étais levée en pleine nuit pour aller boire. Quand je suis arrivée dans la cuisine je les ai trouvés sur le bord de l'évier…

_ Stop ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, je te rappelle que tu es en train de parler de mon oncle et de ma tante, là !

_ Eh bien pour continuer sur la lancée : _je n'ai jamais eu de geste de nature sexuelle depuis que nous sommes ici._

Aucun mouvement. Si la première affirmation de Drago faisait sourire, celle-là les mis tous très mal à l'aise. Drago venait, indirectement, de les forcer à révéler quelque chose de personnel. Lui ne semblait pas gêné que les autres l'apprennent. Ce fut le tour de Gabrielle, qui décida de changer de sujet.

__ Je n'ai jamais frappé quelqu'un par jalousie._

Seule Hermione ne but pas. Ce fut au tour de Théodore, qui comme Gabrielle, avait fini son deuxième verre. Trouvant qu'un « thème » était plus drôle à aborder que les autres reprit :

__ Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour sur la plage._

Evidemment, il n'y eut que le couple qui ne but pas.

__ Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans l'eau, _enchaîna Blaise.

Cette fois, tous burent.

_ Oh je suis très déçu les gars ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Il a raison chérie, l'approuva Théodore en se tournant vers Gabrielle, nous n'avons toujours pas testé la piscine, il faudra y remédier…

Les deux concernés rirent devant les expressions choquées ou écœurées.

_ On ne veut pas savoir ! assena Melinda. Euh… ah ! _Je n'ai jamais imaginé l'un de nous dans le plus simple appareil._

Elle les balaya d'un rapide coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir qu'aucun d'eux, même Hermione qu'elle regarda plus intensivement, ne bougea. Tout comme Drago, elle était tombée sur la bonne question. A la surprise générale, Hermione explosa de rire, faisant sourire les deux compères de Serpentard qui savaient qu'ils avaient presque atteint leur but : rendre Granger ivre.

__ Je n'ai jamais fait de vrai strip-tease,_ lança Hermione une fois son rire dissipé.

Elle voulait que Malefoy et Blaise boivent eux aussi, mais surtout Malefoy ! Ils burent tous les deux ainsi que Melinda. Malefoy remarqua son sourire triomphant.

_ Ah ouais, tu veux la jouer comme ça Granger… _Je ne me suis jamais fait tatouer ou piercer une partie du corps._

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ce fut Blaise, Gabrielle et Melinda qui burent et non pas Hermione.

_ Non, je n'y crois pas ! Toi, Granger, tu t'es faite piercer ou tatouer ?!

_ Et pourquoi pas les deux ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête aux pieds, lui déclenchant un fou rire.

_ Mais où…

_ Théodore ? coupa Gabrielle et stoppant ainsi les rires d'Hermione. Depuis quand as-tu un tatouage ou un piercing ? Je n'en serais rendu compte depuis le temps si tu en avais un !

_ J'en avais un que j'ai fait enlever…

_ Pourquoi et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le concerné s'empourpra et ne répondit pas. Ce fut Blaise qui le fit, sous les rires moqueurs de l'autre Serpentard.

_ Certainement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un cœur avec les initiales de sa copine de cinquième année, qui l'a d'ailleurs largué une semaine après qu'il se soit fait tatouer !

_ Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit… ! Si tu le prends comme ça : _je n'ai jamais mis de sous-vêtement à dentelle._

Drago et Blaise burent, mais pas Théodore.

_ Théo ?! s'exclamèrent-ils. Mais il sembla ne pas entendre les exclamations de ses amis ni les rires d'Hermione et Melinda.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu ne le dirais pas !

_ Et toi que tu m'avais tout dit ! Maintenant on est quitte !

Une fois qu'ils se furent remis de leurs esprits et de leurs fou-rire, Théodore enchaîna.

__ Je n'ai jamais flashé sur un prof._

Les seuls à s'abstenir de boire furent Blaise et Hermione !

_ Blaise ? Mais qui donc a pu te faire craquer chez nos chers professeurs ? l'interrogea Théodore.

_ Hey, au lieu de te fixer sur moi, regarde Hermione, elle n'a pas bu non plus !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Allez Granger, dis-nous tout ! la pressa Malefoy. C'est qui : Rogue, Flitwick ou Hagrid ? Lequel est plutôt ton genre ? Ou peut-être le nouveau prof de DCFM, vous aviez l'air assez proches…

_ Saches, pour ta gouverne, Malefoy, qu'il y a une vie en dehors de Poudlard, esquiva-t-elle.

_ Tu veux dire que tu prenais des cours en plus, en dehors de l'école ? Tu n'en as pourtant pas besoin… lui demanda Théo.

_ Rhô ! Mais vous êtes bêtes ! Il s'agissait de cours de dance ! s'impatienta-t-elle.

_ Toi, tu danses ? s'étonna Malefoy.

_ Eh oui, depuis l'âge de 7 ans. En plus mon prof était quelqu'un de génial…

_ Ce n'étaient pas ses performances de prof qui te plaisait ! l'accusa le blond.

Hermione ne trouva une fois de plus rien à répliquer.

_ Quoi ! Tu te l'es tapé ? reprit-il.

Tout le monde semblait captivé par l'échange et les révélations qui en découlaient.

_ Ce n'est pas la question, vous ne le saurez pas, trancha Hermione.

_ Tu en es sûre ? commença Blaise avec un rire sournois. La suivante est pour moi : _je n'ai jamais couché avec un de mes profs._

Tout en buvant, ils observèrent tous Hermione qui tenait son verre résolument immobile dans sa main.

_ Par Merlin ! s'exclama Blaise en rigolant.

Et c'est sous les rires des autres et les rougissements d'Hermione que la soirée se poursuivit, allant de révélations en révélations.

Le vent commençait à se lever et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Gabrielle et Théodore, qui étaient les seuls encore en état de penser, décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps de rentrer et ils prirent tous la direction de la maison.

Hermione se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni comment elle y était arrivée. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains pour essayer de se rappeler… elle se souvenait de la soirée un peu arrosée d'alcool et de révélations, de prendre la direction de la maison, d'entrer dans le salon et plus rien. Elle releva la tête pour constater qu'en fait elle se trouvait sur le tapis du salon. Elle avait dû tomber et s'être endormie là. Elle entendit alors au loin le bruit significatif d'un orage en approche, cause de son réveil brusque. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine tout en observant autour d'elle. Ainsi elle trouva Melinda endormie sur la table de la salle à manger et Blaise, lui aussi endormi, mais par terre de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée fermée. Il s'était certainement assommé en voulant passer à travers la fenêtre fermée. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et s'accouda à l'évier pour essayer de calmer son mal de tête et la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

_ Granger ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna en portant une main à son cœur.

_ Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur, Drago !

_ Drago ?! Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, surprit par une telle familiarité de sa part. Malgré la faible luminosité provenant de la lune elle remarqua son geste et s'empourpra.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?!

_ Que tu répondes à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

_ Cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais tu m'as réveillé en te levant alors tu me dois bien ça !

En réalité, il avait été réveillé par un violent mal de crâne et des crampes d'estomac. Il avait peut-être un peu trop abusé de l'alcool la veille mais il était bien trop fier pour le lui avouer.

_ Ah désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu… Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir c'est l'orage qui m'a réveillé et puis je ne me sentais pas bien.

_ Normal, ricana-t-il, avec tout ce que tu as bu !

_ A qui la faute !

Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'évier et une fois assise au sol s'entoura les jambes de ses bras. Malefoy aussi s'était assis, adossé au mur d'en face. Ils restèrent là un moment, sans se parler ni se regarder, en écoutant simplement les bruits de la nuit. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre plus fort que les autres retenti, faisant sursauter violemment Hermione. Malefoy la regarda d'un air étonné et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer.

_ Oh non, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de l'orage à ton âge ?!

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, elle regardait dehors. Le ciel était zébré d'éclairs et elle était plus terrorisée que jamais.

_ Tu es pathétique, Granger ! Et après on parle du fameux courage des Gryffondor ! Tss !

Sans rajouter un mot et sans prêter attention au regard presque suppliant de la jeune fille, il repartit vers le salon où il se coucha sur le canapé. Hermione hésita un moment : devait-elle le suivre ou pas ? Après tout, il s'agissait de Malefoy… Mais elle était vraiment désemparée, l'orage lui rappelait la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Cédric. Bien que jamais elle ne l'aurait confessé et encore moins au blond mais elle avait besoin de chaleur humaine.

Elle soupira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et se leva à son tour. Elle avança prudemment dans le salon et découvrit avec bonheur que Malefoy s'était rendormi, face aux coussins du canapé. Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps : elle alla se coucher à ses côtés, dos à lui et ne tarda pas à retomber dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Théo se leva le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il prit la direction de la cuisine mais fut stoppé dans son élan. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vision surprenante qui s'offrait à lui : dans le salon, Hermione et Drago étaient allongés sur le canapé, visiblement encore endormis. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, surtout après la soirée d'hier. Par contre, le fait qu'ils soient fermement enlacés l'était beaucoup plus. Drago était allongé sur le dos et Hermione sur le flanc à ses côtés. La tête de cette dernière reposait sur son torse, une main posé sur son ventre alors que lui avait un bras qui entourait sa taille, la collant à lui. Il reprit ses esprit et décida d'immortaliser ce moment, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger où se trouvait son appareil photo sorcier. Il y découvrit Melinda avachie sur la table, elle aussi dormant toujours à poings fermés. Il prit plusieurs photos et une fois cela fait, jugea qu'il était temps de lever ces paresseux qui n'avaient que trop dormis. Il se chauffa la voix et cria « DEBOUT LÀ-DEDANS ! ».

Son réveil eut l'effet escompté : Drago sursauta et, se trouvant au bord du canapé, tomba au sol. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il emmènerait Hermione dans sa chute. Avant qu'elle eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait elle se trouva allongée sous Drago, provoquant les rires de Théo. Il rit de plus belle lorsqu'il vit Melinda : elle s'était levée d'un bond de la table, les jambes écartées et légèrement fléchies, en position d'attaque. Elle tournait sur elle-même pour comprendre ce qui était la cause de son réveil plus que brusque. Pendant que Théo subissait la colère de Melinda, Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas bougés se jaugeant du regard. Ils cherchaient à savoir comment ils avaient pu se retrouver dans une telle position. Quand Hermione prit pleinement conscience du corps de Malefoy pressé contre le sien et du regard qu'il posait sur elle, elle ne put empêcher une foule d'images d'assaillir son esprit et le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

_ Tu comptes bouger un jour, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

_ Eh bien…

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer et posa ses mains sur son torse pour le pousser et ainsi pouvoir se dégager. Elle se leva péniblement en chassant de sa tête les sensations que lui avaient procurées le contact de son torse : pourquoi fallait-il que ce sale type lui fasse autant d'effet ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la discussion, enfin plutôt la dispute, entre Théodore et Melinda.

_ Allez c'est bon Melinda ! C'était une petite blague remet-toi !

La concernée ne répondit pas, se contentant de rouspéter dans sa barbe. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau et diminuer son mal de crâne. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par les trois autres.

_ Mal au crâne, Hermione ? demanda Théodore avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Légèrement, ironisa-t-elle. Et ton réveil n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Il rit de plus belle.

_ Tiens, mais au fait, où est Blaise ? demanda soudainement Melinda.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

_ Il est dehors. Je crois qu'il s'est assommé avec la porte vitrée en la croyant ouverte.

Les trois autres allèrent voir par eux-mêmes et rirent à leur tour.

_ Du Blaise tout craché, constata Drago en voyant son ami au sol.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas entendu l'orage de cette nuit, assura l'autre Serpentard.

A ces mots Hermione se raidit. Malgré sa migraine elle se souvenait des événements de la veille, qu'en était-il de Malefoy ? Il ne pipa mot et elle remercia Merlin : il avait oublié les récents événements, comme il l'avait prédit. Cependant elle décida de changer de sujet.

_ Gabrielle n'est pas levée ?

_ Si d'ailleurs je dois lui amener le petit déjeuner au lit.

_ Oh c'est trop mignon, se moqua le blond. Pourquoi tu ne me le faisais pas quand tu étais encore à Poudlard ?

La seule réponse fut un geste obscène de Théo. Hermione se détendit, sa diversion avait marché. Ils commencèrent à prendre leur petit déjeuner, laissant Blaise continuer de dormir. Un silence apaisant avait pris possession de la pièce. Silence qui fut rompu par Melinda.

_ Il y a eu de l'orage hier soir ? Parce que moi je n'ai rien entendu !

Hermione se figea une fois de plus. Elle aurait pu tuer son amie sur place pour avoir relancé le sujet qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Ne sachant que faire et toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle décida de prendre la fuite.

_ Je vais me changer pour mon jogging. Elle coupa Théodore qui s'apprêtait à répondre et s'éclipsa rapidement de la pièce, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être présente si jamais la mémoire revenait à Malefoy.


	26. Tome 2 Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**** :**

Hermione revenait de son jogging. Elle l'avait fait plus important que les autres, y trouvant une bonne échappatoire pour ses émotions plus que confuses. La situation était tellement étrange ! Elle se trouvait sur une île perdue, elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était et en plus, elle cohabitait avec trois Serpentard et n'importe lesquels : Nott, Zabini et Malefoy.

C'était un peu le trio gagnant des vert et argent comme l'était le trio de ses amis et elle. Et pourtant, malgré ça, elle passait de bonnes vacances, à vrai dire, c'étaient les meilleures vacances qu'elle avait passé, quelle ironie ! Vacances qu'elle aurait dû passer avec Cédric… Elle avait découvert chez eux des garçons qui pouvaient être gentils, drôles et simples. Elle ne savait pas les Serpentards capables de rire autant. Qui l'aurait cru ! Sans compter Melinda et Gabrielle qui étaient vraiment des filles extra avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout et riait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, depuis la mort de Cédric.

Une fois de plus, son cœur se serra au souvenir de son petit ami défunt. La soirée de la veille l'avait beaucoup perturbée. La question concernant le fait d'être amoureuse ou non de Cédric la gênait et lui faisait du mal, lui donnant l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'horrible : elle était là, à s'amuser alors que Cédric était mort en partie à cause d'elle et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle s'amuse, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le droit.

Elle prit directement la direction de la salle de bain en arrivant à la maison. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle enleva son jogging et se glissa sous le liquide chaud. Elle en sentit immédiatement les bienfaits. A cet instant elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que cette sensation apaisante. Elle était tellement déconnectée qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentrer dans la Salle de Bain puis dans la douche. Elle sursauta quand elle vit le rideau de douche s'ouvrir sur…

_ Melinda ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Désolée Mione, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il faut absolument que je me rince, Théodore m'a mis plein de sable sur la tête et dans les yeux!

_ Pas de problème, vas-y.

Hermione se décala pour la laisser sous le jet d'eau. Comme promis elle fit rapidement. Bizarrement, Hermione ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise de la proximité de leurs deux corps nus. Peut-être parce qu'elles étaient de bonnes amies. Melinda se retourna vers son amie avec un grand sourire.

_ Merci ma belle, je vais te laisser.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les deux filles se regardèrent, que fallait-il faire ? Qui était le nouveau venu ?

L'inconnu, en entendant l'eau couler, chercha un indice pour connaître l'identité de la personne sous la douche. Son regard tomba sur le jogging d'Hermione au sol à côté de la douche.

_ Tu comptes sortir un jour, Granger ?

Hermione ferma les yeux. Parmi tous les habitants de la maison il fallait que ce soit Malefoy. Elle soupira bruyamment.

_ Oui, mais tu peux sortir le temps que je finisse s'il-te-plaît ?

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Si je sors tu vas y rester trois jours !

Les deux filles échangèrent un dernier regard et Melinda haussa les épaules, résignée. Elle sortit la main pour attraper un peignoir, le passa et sortir de la douche. Drago la dévisagea, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_ Salut Drago. A plus tard ! le salua-t-elle, l'air de rien, avant de sortir.

Il l'avait suivie des yeux, se désintéressant un instant de la douche. Hermione en profita pour couper l'eau et sortir à son tour, après avoir noué une serviette autour de sa poitrine. Malefoy reporta alors son attention sur elle. Il la scruta dans les moindres détails pendant qu'elle ramassait ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne se glisser sur son visage. Elle tenta de l'ignorer le plus possible même si elle sentait son regard sur elle. Au moment où elle passait la porte elle l'entendit lui dire un « bonne journée, Granger ! ». Merde !

Pendant le déjeuner, Drago n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione, puis Melinda, puis Hermione et de sourire narquoisement. Elle qui pensait qu'elle s'en sortait bien du fait qu'il ait oublié les événements de la nuit, maintenant il allait s'imaginer des choses sur Melinda et elle. Rajouter à ça les révélations qui avaient été faites durant la soirée, son bonheur était complet ! Mais elle décida de ne pas y prendre garde. C'est alors qu'une chose la frappa. Elle regarda le blond en détails, analysant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il dut sentir son regard insistant sur lui car il tourna la tête vers elle.

_ Granger, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

_ Toi, répondit-elle instinctivement sans réfléchir.

_ Pourtant, après ce que j'ai découvert ce matin, je pensais que ce n'était pas les hommes qui te plaisaient…

Hermione ne releva pas, continuant à le détailler, ce qui commençait à l'énerver.

_ Bon, t'expliques pourquoi tu regardes mon magnifique corps comme ça ?

Il avait haussé le ton, attirant l'attention des autres.

_ Je le cherche.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ton piercing ou ton tatouage.

Devant l'incompréhension générale, elle expliqua.

_ L'autre soir, tu as avoué avoir un piercing ou un tatouage. Mais je n'en vois nulle trace ! Pourtant, ton bermuda dévoile beaucoup de ton corps, ça laisse peu de choix…

Amusé par les insinuations involontaires de la jeune fille, Drago haussa un sourcil. Hermione s'en rendit rapidement compte et s'empourpra en baissant les yeux sous les rires généraux. En attendant, elle n'avait toujours pas sa réponse…

Durant l'après-midi, Hermione ressentit le besoin de s'isoler pour réfléchir. Elle se dit qu'une balade sur la plage serait le meilleur moyen pour ça. Elle enfila un short en jean par-dessus son maillot de bain et partit. Mais à peine avait-elle fait une vingtaine de mètres qu'elle fut rejointe par Blaise.

_ Hey, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

Devant son silence, Blaise la regarda et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air pensif.

_ Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Oui… répondit-elle en un murmure.

Blaise n'en crût pas un mot, mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de la suivre pendant sa promenade le long de la plage.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, Blaise soupira et attrapa Hermione par les épaules, la forçant à s'arrêter et lui faire face.

_ Ça suffit Hermione ! Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et j'exige que tu me dises ce qu'il y a !

_ Je suis un monstre….

Sous l'effet de surprise, Blaise lâcha les épaules d'Hermione qui en profita pour s'asseoir sur le sable, les yeux rivés vers la mer, bientôt imitée par Blaise.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser une chose pareille ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et Blaise réfléchit aux derniers événements pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien justifier son état et ses propos.

_ C'est par rapport à Cédric, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il voulait se marier… murmura Hermione.

_ Quoi ?

_ Cédric voulait qu'on se marie. Il nous avait planifié tout un avenir ensemble : mariage, maison, enfants. Il en voulait au moins cinq, il avait été fils unique et voulait une grande famille. D'après lui nos enfants auraient été les plus beaux et les plus intelligents. Ils auraient fait craquer tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Et quand ils auraient été grands et auraient à leur tour des enfants, on aurait passé le reste de notre vie ensemble, des vieillards aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. Je n'ai pas seulement perdu mon petit ami ce soir-là, j'ai également perdu la vie qui allait avec…

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait de toi un monstre.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! se mit-elle presque à crier. Il voyait un avenir pour nous, il savait déjà à l'époque ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie et il voulait la faire avec moi ! Et maintenant il est mort, parti pour toujours et moi je suis là, à m'amuser et incapable de dire si j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui ou non ! Quel genre de personne cela fait de moi ? Un monstre !

Elle éclata en sanglot, le souffle court. Devant une telle détresse, Blaise réagit automatiquement et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant des petits mots pour la calmer tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ses larmes se tarirent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Blaise le sentit et la recula, plongeant son regard dans le sien encore tout embué de larmes.

_ Ecoute-moi bien, Hermione, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es même la dernière personne que je qualifierais de monstre, et j'en connais quelque uns – il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui la fit légèrement sourire. Ce n'est pas parce que Cédric est mort que tu dois te rendre malheureuse, ça ne le fera pas revenir. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que tu vives et profites de la vie. Et en ce qui concerne tes sentiments pour lui, il est normal que tu sois un peu perdue, mais le fait que tu ne fus pas amoureuse de lui ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, ça serait trop facile sinon.

Elle lui sourit doucement, semblant légèrement apaisée.

_ Mais il faut que tu saches que je le sauve, avoua-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je le sauve, toutes les nuits après ça, je le revis sans arrêt. Je réagis différemment : je suis plus rapide, plus intelligente, tous les soirs de milles et unes manières, dans mes rêves je le sauve…

Le métis réfléchit un instant à ses paroles, preuve de la souffrance et de la torture de la jeune fille, avant de reprendre.

_ Tu ne devrais pas continuer à ressasser tout ça. Ce n'est pas bon de s'accrocher au passé : Cédric est mort et il ne reviendra pas. Il est temps pour toi de t'y faire et d'aller de l'avant…

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois : Blaise avec tendresse et compassion et Hermione avec reconnaissance et tristesse.

_ Allez ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Maintenant on va rentrer parce que les autres vont se faire du souci ou s'imaginer des trucs, surtout Melinda et ça m'embêterais, et tu vas me promettre de ne plus te faire du mal comme ça et profiter des vacances. D'accord ?

_ D'accord.

Ils se sourirent et elle accepta la main qu'il lui proposait. En chemin ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, notamment de la stratégie de drague que Blaise allait user pour séduire Melinda.

_ Marron, assena Hermione.

_ Pardon ?

_ Le marron est la couleur préférée de Melinda, expliqua-t-elle. Elle me l'a avoué un jour en me disant qu'elle adorait la couleur de mes yeux.

Elle regarda Blaise qui arborait un énorme sourire et elle lui en demanda la cause.

_ Marron. Elle aime le marron ! Avec ma couleur de peau, c'est gagné d'avance !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire et il ne tarda pas à la suivre. C'est dans un fou rire qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où les autres les attendaient, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

_ Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Gabrielle en les voyant arriver. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

_ Enfin, surtout Gaby, précisa Théodore avec un sourire qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

_ Excusez-nous, c'est ma faute, expliqua Hermione en reprenant son calme. On est parti faire un tour tout en discutant et quand je commence, plus rien ne m'arrête.

Elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à Blaise qui le lui rendit sous l'œil incompréhensif des autres.

_ Je reviens : je vais me couvrir, les prévint Hermione avant de se lancer vers les escaliers.

Mais à mi-chemin elle fit demi-tour et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Blaise.

_ Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle. Et là je suis sûr que Melinda a les yeux rivés vers toi.

Blaise se risqua un coup d'œil et effectivement, la jeune fille les dévisageait, ainsi qu'un certain blond, plus que surpris de cette soudaine proximité entre eux deux.

Hermione repartit rapidement, ne voulant pas les faire attendre plus longtemps. La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Blaise lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait su l'écouter et trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Blaise était un garçon génial quand il se laissait approcher, et elle était presque sûre qu'il en était autant pour les autres Serpentard, mais là, il faudrait attendre confirmation.


	27. Tome 2 Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**** :**

Ils étaient tous dehors, assis ou allongés sur des transats à prendre le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Melinda et Gabrielle parlaient de leur famille, Drago et Blaise faisait une partie d'échec version moldu, ce qui semblait plus difficile pour eux, et Théodore et Hermione parlaient avenir.

_ Alors, le questionna Hermione, tu vas faire quoi maintenant que tu as tes ASPIC ?

_ Je vais préparer mes concours pour pouvoir rentrer au Ministère en tant qu'assistant et gravir par la suite les échelons.

_ Ça ne va pas te faire bizarre de ne pas revenir à Poudlard ?

_ Un peu si, surtout de ne plus voir certains tous les jours. Notamment ceux-là, précisa-t-il en indiquant les deux Serpentards.

Hermione sourit devant cette révélation : ils avaient beau vouloir jouer les durs, au fond ils étaient tout aussi sensibles que les autres.

_ Mais celui que je laisse sans regret, reprit Théodore, c'est bien Flint. Quel boulet ce mec !

_ Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne nous manquera pas à nous non plus, approuva Hermione.

Théodore se redressa pour la regarder.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? l'interrogea Hermione en se redressant également.

_ Tu ne sais pas ? demanda à son tour Théo en souriant.

_ Ne sais pas quoi ?

_ Il reste à Poudlard, il n'a pas eu ses ASPIC.

_ Par le caleçon de Merlin ! se lamenta Hermione en se laissant retomber sur son transat. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Théo rigola devant la réaction d'Hermione, attirant l'attention des quatre autres.

_ Je dois reconnaître que tu n'as pas de chance, reprit-il une fois son rire calmé. Surtout que je me suis laissé entendre dire que tu ne le laissais pas indifférent…

_ Plaît-il ? Tu as dû mal comprendre !

_ Ah je suis sûr de mes dires ! s'amusa-t-il. A ton avis, pourquoi était-il toujours autant jaloux de Diggory ?

_ Parce que Cédric était beau, intelligent et apprécié ?

_ Oui, ça aussi. Mais surtout parce qu'il sortait avec toi !

Hermione soupira de désespoir alors que les trois Serpentards rigolaient devant sa détresse.

_ Diggory… Cédric… Vous parlez du Cédric Diggory du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Celui qu'on croyait mort mais qui est réapparu l'an dernier ? interrogea Gabrielle.

Hermione se raidit immédiatement, ce que ses camarades remarquèrent.

_ Oui, répondit Théodore qui lança un regard éloquent à sa belle.

_ Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort pendant l'attaque de Poudlard, remarqua cette fois Melinda. C'est pour de bon ?

Alors que le jeune Nott allait intervenir, Hermione fut plus rapide.

_ Oui, il est définitivement mort cette fois. Il ne reviendra pas… Jamais…

Blaise se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Gabrielle semblait réfléchir quand elle poussa une exclamation, se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

_ Mais ça veut dire que c'était lui, ton petit ami ?

_ Gaby… commença son amoureux.

_ Non, c'est bon Théodore, ça va.

A présent, ils regardaient tous Hermione : Gabrielle et Melinda choquées et tristes, Blaise avec compassion, Théodore avec gêne d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis et Malefoy avec intérêt.

_ Cédric et moi nous sommes rapprochés pendant l'été après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour des raisons personnelles il n'a pas pu revenir à Poudlard et Dumbledore a préféré le faire passer pour mort. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à novembre dernier. Il a débarqué à Poudlard encore plus beau et gentil que dans mes souvenirs – Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique. Nous avons vite retrouvé notre complicité et nous sommes rapprochés encore plus que durant l'été que nous avions passé ensemble. Pourtant, j'ai faillis gâcher notre amitié pour une stupide histoire de jalousie !

« Mais il s'avérait que ce n'était plus vraiment de l'amitié mais un peu plus. Nous nous sommes finalement mis ensemble. Je crois que pendant les deux mois qui ont suivi j'ai été la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Mais au retour des vacances d'Hiver que j'avais passées au ski il a dû s'absenter de Poudlard pour, encore une fois, des raisons personnelles et les choses se sont un peu gâtées. On se voyait moins et je souffrais de son absence. Ça a engendré certaines disputes mémorables. Mais on finissait toujours par se réconcilier. Il nous avait même planifié tout un avenir – Blaise raffermit sa poigne sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

« Puis il y a eu ce fameux soir. Le soir de l'attaque. Les Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'école, on ne sait toujours pas comment – Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Malefoy avant de le détourner et le poser sur les deux filles. J'étais dans la chambre de Cédric quand c'est arrivé. En entendant les cris, nous nous sommes immédiatement précipités sur les lieux. Cédric a dans un premier temps voulu m'empêcher d'y aller, mais devant mon entêtement, il n'a eu d'autre choix que de céder. Mais il m'a supplié de faire attention, de ne pas me faire tuer, m'expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas envisager de vivre sans moi… – une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant tout le combat, on était trop occupés à essayer de survivre et de protéger les autres. Puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Je l'ai aperçu, au bout du couloir, luttant contre plusieurs Mangemorts. Il a dû sentir mon regard car il a tourné la tête vers moi, nos regards se sont accrochés et il m'a souri. C'est à ce moment-là que sont arrivés Harry et le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas l'air en grande forme et qui s'occupait de protéger Harry, n'a pas vu qu'un des Mangemorts pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. Mais Cédric si. Il s'est mis à courir dans la direction de Dumbledore alors que je criais son nom. Mais c'était trop tard. Il m'a jeté un dernier regard et s'est pris le sort de mort.

Un long silence suivit la tirade d'Hermione. Gabrielle pleurait à chaudes larmes, réconfortée par son aimé. Blaise murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione qui hocha doucement la tête, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire. Malefoy continuait de l'observer avec attention, comprenant mieux certaines choses. Melinda se leva et vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

_ Je suis tellement désolée ma Mione ! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Melinda, ça va, la coupa Hermione. Même si par moment il me manque affreusement, je commence à me remettre. Et comme on me l'a déjà fait remarquer, il n'aurait pas voulu que je me lamente mais que j'aille de l'avant. Et puis, je ne suis pas seule. Elle sourit à son amie qui la resserra dans ses bras.

_ Et tu sais, reprit Hermione, cette nuit-là je n'ai pas été la seule à perdre quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Si ce fameux soir j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie, Malefoy lui a perdu son père.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Je ne savais pas, s'excusa Melinda.

_ Moi non plus, ajouta Gabrielle. Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous deux.

Mais Malefoy n'y prêta pas attention et fixa son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Ils se livraient un véritable duel. Plus il la fixait, elle et sa tristesse, plus Malefoy sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le contact visuel, en tournant la tête vers son hôtesse alors qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue.

_ Merci Gaby, la remercia-t-elle en lui adressant un pauvre petit sourire. Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller me reposer.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie et se leva. Blaise se leva à son tour dans l'intention de la suivre. Hermione le remarqua et s'arrêta lui faisant face.

_ Non Blaise, lui murmura-t-elle. Reste là, ça ira, j'ai juste besoin de solitude. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, profite un peu de tes vacances. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

_ Ok princesse, t'as gagné !

_ Comme toujours, sourit-elle, leurs mains toujours liées.

Blaise rit face à son attitude, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

_ Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

Hermione hocha la tête, libéra la main de Blaise et partit dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle y arriva, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise était resté debout et avait regardé Hermione partir. Même s'ils étaient tous deux de camps différents, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour la jeune fille. Elle venait de traverser une épreuve si dure et restait si forte ! Elle l'impressionnait car malgré tout ce que son propre camp venait de lui faire subir, ainsi que lui et ses amis, elle trouvait le moyen de lui parler comme si de rien n'était, oubliant le passé et le traitant comme quelqu'un de normal, un ami. Cette fille l'avait bouleversé, lui faisant oublier son camp et ses croyances. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était vraiment une fille exceptionnelle quand on lui laissait sa chance. Blaise s'assit à côté de Melinda.

_ Tu savais pour Hermione ? le questionna-t-elle.

_ Oui.

_ Tu as été très gentil avec elle. Elle est importante pour moi, alors merci de prendre soin d'elle.

Ils se sourirent et commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Gabrielle et Théodore se serraient dans leurs bras, l'histoire d'Hermione leur ayant fait réaliser combien la vie peut-être éphémère. Malefoy, qui ne supportait plus cette ambiance quitta le salon et monta en direction de sa chambre.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il décida de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Il bifurqua pour aller dans la salle de bain quand la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit devant lui, le faisant faire face à sa voisine de chambre. Elle avait revêtu sa tenue de nuit, soit un shorty bleu marine et un débardeur blanc. Il l'observa avec attention, remarquant que ces couleurs faisaient ressortir le bronzage de sa peau. Mais tout cela était gâché par la couleur rouge de ses yeux qu'elle leva vers lui, preuve qu'elle avait une fois de plus pleuré. C'était la première fois qu'il la détaillait réellement et il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas mal foutue. Elle n'avait pas le même physique que ces conquêtes mais elle n'en resta pas moins plaisante à regarder malgré certaines rondeurs au niveau des hanches, du ventre et des cuisses. Il sembla prendre conscience de ses pensées, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère.

Remarquant que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui lui bloquait la sortie ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Elle remarqua immédiatement, et par habitude, qu'il était contrarié et en colère. Elle jugea le moment opportun pour s'excuser.

_ Ecoute Malefoy, se lança-t-elle d'une petite voix, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ton père, c'est personnel et ne concerne que toi et…

_ Par pitié Granger ferme-la deux secondes ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'en ai marre de t'entendre t'excuser tout le temps, il n'y a que les faibles qui s'excusent ! Mais peut-être que tu en fais partie finalement… Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n''en avais rien à faire de sa mort !

_ Mais il s'agit de ton père, Malefoy ! s'indigna Hermione. Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible devant sa disparition ? Ne l'aimais-tu donc pas ?

_ Je le respectais et j'estime cela suffisant, expliqua-t-il calmement.

_ Il ne te manque pas ? insista-t-elle, ne comprenant pas que l'on puisse rester aussi détaché en de telle circonstance.

_ Putain, Granger ! s'énerva le blond. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne ressens pas ce besoin compulsif d'aimer tous les gens que je côtoie ! C'est si dur à comprendre pour ta pauvre petite tête ? Tu es tellement naïve à croire que tout est tout beau dans le meilleur des mondes ! Mais redescends un peu sur Terre ! Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu te fais de la vie, à commencer par tes amis, mais tu es à des kilomètres de la réalité ! Un jour Granger, tu vas être obligée de découvrir que tout n'est pas aussi simple et idéal que tu sembles vouloir le croire. Et cette vérité sera plus frappante et douloureuse que ce que tu peux imaginer !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il la bouscula et rentra dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte au passage. Hermione était hébétée devant le discours qu'il venait de tenir : il semblait si sûr de lui. Serait-il possible qu'il ait raison et qu'elle se soit fourvoyée tout ce temps ? Refusant d'y penser pour l'instant, elle retourna dans sa chambre, encore secouée par les événements de la soirée.


	28. Tome 2 Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**** :**

Ils étaient tous dans la piscine profitant du soleil et de ses bienfaits. Après avoir coulé Melinda qui venait elle-même de couler Blaise, Hermione décida qu'il était temps de sortir avant que ça ne dégénère trop, pour elle du moins. Elle sortit donc de la piscine et alla se poser avec Gabrielle et Théodore, en pleine discussion.

_ ... j'aimerais un peu de changement, quelque chose de complètement différent qui plaira à tout le monde, expliqua Gabrielle.

_ Vous voulez de l'aide ? proposa Hermione.

_ Gabrielle voudrait faire une soirée à thème pour changer, mais quelque chose de surprenant. Je suis d'accord mais je ne trouve pas de thème suffisamment « intéressant » !

Ils réfléchirent un instant puis Hermione finit par leur faire une proposition.

_ Pourquoi pas un thème oriental ? On décore, s'habille et même mange comme c'est la coutume là-bas. Je pourrais même vous conseiller, je suis partie en vacances en Inde !

_ Très bonne idée Hermione ! Merci beaucoup ! s'enthousiasma Gabrielle.

_ Par contre ça va être long à préparer non ? tempéra Théodore.

_ Ça dépend si on s'y met tous, mais je pense que c'est l'histoire de trois-quatre jours, les rassura Hermione.

_ Super ! Gabrielle semblait vraiment ravie par cette idée. Je vais prévenir tout le monde !

_ Et moi je vais aller voir ce qu'on a dans la réserve, proposa Hermione.

_ Et moi, bah je vais rester là, informa Théodore dans le vide, les filles étant déjà parties. Gabrielle était allée voir les baigneurs pour leur proposer l'idée d'Hermione.

Les jours qui suivirent furent consacrés à la préparation de la soirée à venir. Hermione avait trouvé dans la réserve de quoi faire quelques plats traditionnels. Gabrielle étant la meilleure en cuisine devait s'en occuper pendant que Melinda et Hermione s'occupaient des « costumes ». Théodore avait bien essayé de se rendre utile mais il avait fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose et avait donc été envoyé promener par une Gabrielle en colère. Elle mettait vraiment beaucoup d'énergie dans cette soirée qu'elle voulait parfaite. Les garçons avaient été mis à contributions quand il avait fallu déplacer les meubles du salon pour l'aménager. Ils avaient ensuite disposé au sol des tapis et coussins très colorés et de formes différentes trouvés dans la réserve. Ils avaient été surpris de trouver une telle diversité d'objets ce qui avait fait sourire les cousines.

Le grand soir était finalement arrivé. Les filles et les garçons se changeaient chacun de leur côté mais ensemble. Hermione apporta aux garçons, qui étaient dans le salon, leurs tenues. Quand ils les prirent, ils semblèrent surpris, surtout Malefoy.

_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais porter ça, Granger ?

_ Tu ne le fait pas pour moi, mais pour Gabrielle qui a eu l'hospitalité de t'accueillir chez elle ! lui rétorqua-t-elle. Il ne semblait cependant toujours pas convaincu. Elle prit dans un air de défi et lui lança : Ne me dis pas que tu as peur et que tu défiles, Malefoy !

Il la fixa et lui fit un sourire un coin.

_ Qui parle de se défiler ? Maintenant laisses-nous nous changer et va plutôt demander à Melinda de t'aider à t'habiller.

Hermione avait très bien compris qu'il faisait allusion à la scène de la douche, quelques jours plutôt. Elle ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter et répondit à son sourire avant de rejoindre les filles dans la chambre de Gabrielle et Théodore qui était la plus spacieuse. Les filles avaient déjà enfilé leurs tenues et s'occupaient de leurs coiffures et maquillage.

Leurs tenues étaient constituées d'une jupe, d'un top de la forme d'un maillot de bain, cachant simplement la poitrine, et d'un voile. Gabrielle avait choisi la noire : la jupe noire possédait une ceinture dorée qui pendait sur le côté et était fendue sur le côté, son top avait des franges qui descendaient sur son ventre. Elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés et les avaient fait boucler. Melinda avait choisi la bleue. Sa jupe était constituée de plusieurs jupons qui se superposaient et descendaient aux chevilles. Elle était incrustée de fils argentés et possédait une ceinture argentée. Son top avait la même forme que celui de Gabrielle à la différence qu'il était bleu. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés mais les avaient lissé. Quant à Hermione, elle avait la tenue rose. Sa jupe, qui descendait aux chevilles, était constituée de différents voiles roses et dorés rattachés ensembles par une ceinture de mêmes couleurs. Son haut était le même que les deux filles mais rose. Contrairement aux filles, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elles avaient toutes souligné leurs yeux avec un peu de crayon noir et de mascara. Melinda s'était également parée de différents bracelets et Gabrielle de boucles d'oreilles.

_ Prêtes ? demanda Melinda.

Elles prirent la direction des escaliers mais Hermione s'arrêta.

_ Allez-y j'ai oublié quelque chose, je reviens !

Elle monta les escaliers rapidement et arriva dans sa chambre. Elle s'approcha du placard et se saisit de sa trousse à bijoux. Après avoir fouillé pendant un moment, elle finit par trouver son bonheur : une chaîne de cheville et qu'elle se dépêcha de mettre et rejoignit les autres.

Les deux filles étaient déjà en bas avec les garçons. Théodore portait une djellaba blanche, contrastant avec le noir de Gabrielle, Blaise portait un pantalon blanc avec une djellaba marron par-dessus, plus courte que celle de Théodore et Drago portait simplement un pantalon bleu pâle en coton, ayant refusé de mettre sa djellaba par-dessus. Ils regardaient les deux filles avec intérêt. Leurs tenues les mettaient joliment en valeur. Théodore s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui fit un baisemain.

_ Tu es magnifique, ma dulcinée !

Elle rit et lui retourna le compliment.

_ Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda Blaise.

_ Elle a dû se défiler ! ricana Drago.

_ Désolée de te décevoir, Malefoy, mais je suis là !

Il se retourna rapidement pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Il fut cependant déçu : elle était loin d'être ridicule, elle était même ravissante dans cette tenue qui dévoilait et soulignait ses agréables formes. Mais il ne laissa rien deviner et alors qu'il l'étudiait dans les moindres détails, il fit l'un de ses éternels sourires en coin.

_ Tu es magnifique, Mione ! lui dit Melinda en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de Malefoy.

Cela n'échappa pas à Hermione et ils se fixèrent pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité. Hermione frissonna au plus profond d'elle : comment faisait-il pour lui déclencher une telle réaction ? Elle décida qu'il n'était pas juste qu'elle soit la seule à ressentir ce désir pour lui et décida de jouer un peu. Elle répondit à son sourire et prit la main de Melinda pour qu'elles aillent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Malefoy les suivit des yeux, observant avec attention le moindre des mouvements d'Hermione et les conséquences sur sa tenue. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait ses voiles volaient en tous sens, dévoilant ainsi ses jambes. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Melinda et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Elle tentait de le rendre fou et de le prendre à son propre jeu ! Voulant la mettre mal à l'aise, il glissa un mot un Blaise qui rit, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

_ Dis, Granger, que portes-tu sous tes jupons ? lui demanda-t-il de façon innocente. Car je suis au regret de t'informer qu'ils ne cachent pas grand-chose et qu'il n'y a visiblement aucune trace de culotte blanche en coton sous ces derniers !

Blaise rit de plus belle tandis que Melinda fixait son amie avec intensité, voulant savoir ce qu'elle allait répliquer. Au plus grand bonheur de tous, elle ne s'énerva pas le moins du monde, et se permit même d'esquisser un sourire.

– Je suis contente de voir que tu commences à évoluer, Malefoy !

– Tu esquives, lui fit-il remarquer. Alors, que portes-tu ?

– Mais qui te dis que je porte quelque chose ?

Elle ponctua sa réponse d'un clin d'œil qui déclencha les rires de Melinda, amusée de l'audace de son amie alors que Malefoy la regardait en souriant légèrement, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements : c'était tellement plus drôle quand elle ne se laissait pas faire !

Au bout d'un moment Blaise proposa de boire quelque chose. Pendant qu'il allait chercher des verres et les bouteilles, Melinda mit de la musique orientale et le couple commença à danser. Les quatre autres les regardaient en souriant tout en buvant ce que Blaise leur avait servi. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les amoureux et ils commèrent à manger ce qu'avait préparé Gabrielle, à même le sol dans une atmosphère chaleureuse. Même Malefoy participait à la conversation. Les rires fusaient en tous sens, que ce soit à cause de blague ou de l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre que s'amuser en parlant des différentes traditions orientales qu'ils connaissaient, plus bizarres les unes que les autres.

_ Mais dis-moi, Hermione, tu as bien dis que tu avais pris des cours de danse ? lui demanda Blaise.

_ Euh oui, mais où est le rapport ?

_ Tu ne veux pas nous faire une petite démonstration de danse du ventre ?

_ Bonne idée, en plus tu nous as dit que tu étais partie en Inde, alors tu n'as aucune excuse ! renchérit Gabrielle.

Tous avaient cessé de parler et attendaient la réponse d'Hermione qui ne venait pas.

_ Non ça ne sert à rien, elle ne le fera pas ! assena Malefoy. En plus je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait même pas danser, c'était du bluff !

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, elle savait très bien que c'était de la pure provocation de sa part mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse insinuer qu'elle avait menti. Elle se leva d'un bond sous les applaudissements des filles et l'éternel sourire en coin Malefoyen. Elle allait lui faire ravaler sa réplique et son petit sourire satisfait. Elle se dirigea vers la chaine hifi, régla le volume et demanda à Blaise de mettre la chanson quand elle lui demanderait. Elle attrapa son voile et monta sur la table de la Salle à Manger, qui avait été poussée dans un coin, pour qu'ils puissent mieux la voir. Elle était à genoux, dos à eux et s'allongea sur le dos offrant une vue plongeante à laquelle elle ne fit pas attention. Elle fit un signe de tête à Blaise qui mit la chanson.

Le rythme était très lent et quand les premières notes se firent entendre, elle se mit à onduler, relevant les hanches, le ventre, puis la poitrine, et enfin la tête pour recommencer ce mouvement de vague. Elle se releva, tenant dans chaque main un bout de son voile et commença à bouger ses hanches sensuellement de droite à gauche, cachée derrière le voile qu'elle remontait petit à petit le long de son corps, dévoilant ses fesses à peine dissimulées par ses jupons. Elle se tourna de côté, le voile toujours dans son dos, et commença à tracer des cercles imaginaires avec sa hanche. Elle se remit dos à eux et se pencha en arrière tout en secouant son corps au rythme de la musique. Elle posa ses mains au sol pour finalement s'y allonger complètement. Elle glissa sur le ventre et se mit à genoux, tout en continuant de secouer son corps. Elle bougeait très sensuellement et son regard avait une telle intensité qu'il en fit frémir les spectateurs. Elle se releva lentement et gracieusement, ne bougeait plus que ses hanches. Seuls ses bras, qui ne tenaient plus le voile, suivaient le mouvement. La musique commença à accélérer tout comme les hanches d'Hermione qui semblaient être indépendantes du reste de son corps. Puis la musique se stoppa pour laisser place à du tamtam. Hermione ponctuait chaque coup de tamtam par un coup de hanche ou par un mouvement de poitrine. Les coups de tamtam accélèrent et Hermione suivait la cadence. Elle bougeait de plus en vite et quand la musique reprit, elle tourna sur elle-même en bougeant ses hanches, ses bras et sa poitrine. Elle était lancée dans une danse effrénée dont rien n'aurait pu la sortir. Elle se mit une fois de plus dos à eux et bougea son corps comme si elle était secouée de spasmes et se tourna, comme au début, sur le côté et recommença à tracer des cercles imaginaires tout en renversant sa tête en arrière. Elle avança sa pointe de pied droit tout en se relevant et tourna sur elle-même tout en indiquant à son pied de bouger comme s'il écrasait une cigarette. Elle se remit face à eux et la musique fut plus rapide que jamais. Hermione bougeait tout ce qu'il possible de bouger à une vitesse impressionnante ponctuant de temps à autres un coup de rein ou de poitrine plus marqué que les autres. La danse se finit dans un dernier coup de tamtam, Hermione avait son pied droit légèrement avancé, son bassin penché sur le côté et son bras droit levé vers le haut à l'inverse du gauche orienté vers le bas.

Elle était essoufflée et avait complètement oublié où elle était et avec qui. C'est quand elle les entendit applaudir et la siffler qu'elle sembla refaire surface et rougit. Elle descendit de la table après avoir retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale. Melinda se jeta alors dans ses bras.

_ Oh, Mione ! C'était magnifique ! Je… Waouh !

_ Tu as une sacré pêche ! s'exclama Théodore.

_ Merci, mais je dois avouer que je suis épuisée ! rit-elle en buvant pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Elle n'avait pas dansé comme ça depuis longtemps et elle se sentait bien, entière et complète. Elle réalisa combien cela lui avait manqué et se promit de plus attendre aussi longtemps pour redanser.

_ Tu m'apprendras ? lui demanda Gabrielle avec un sourire coquin.

_ Ah ouais, à moi aussi ! plaisanta Blaise.

_ Il n'y a pas de problème Gaby ! Quant à toi Blaise, je suis sûre que tu serais très doué !

Ils rirent tous à l'idée de voir Blaise danser comme ça.

_ Alors Drago, tu n'as rien dis sur sa prestation. Elle nous a tous bluffés, notre petite Hermione ! Reconnais que tu avais tort, l'interpela Blaise.

Tous regardèrent Malefoy, allait-il reconnaître publiquement qu'il avait tort et surtout face à Hermione ? Ils auraient dû savoir qu'il n'était pas né celui qui le lui ferait reconnaître. Il trouva une fois de plus le moyen d'esquiver.

_ Eh bien disons que je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

Son échappatoire fit rire Hermione. Elle attrapa la main de Melinda et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce pour danser. En passant devant Malefoy elle lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille :

_ Avoue que tu as aimé me voir me déhancher comme ça.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se lança dans la danse avec Melinda, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autres, riant aux éclats. Malefoy n'en revenait pas d'un tel aplomb. Ce n'était pas la même Granger, impossible. La Granger qu'ils connaissaient tous n'aurait jamais dansé comme ça et ne l'aurait surtout pas autant provoqué, sachant de quoi il était capable ! Elle s'était beaucoup engaillardie.

Cette simple sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait se permettre de lui parler de cette façon et de passer outre leur différence de rang. Elle avait le don de l'énerver ! Sans compter l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'était pas amoureux ou attiré par d'elle, quelle idée grotesque ! Et en toute mauvaise foi, il n'aurait jamais reconnu qu'elle puisse être un tant soit peu jolie ou agréable à regarder. Plutôt mourir ! Mais il y avait quelque chose sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt et cela lui déplaisait. Lui il aimait contrôler. N'est pas Malefoy qui veut !

Il préféra mettre tout cela de côté, il reviendrait sur ce problème plus tard. Car s'il restait plus longtemps passif sur ce canapé, les autres allaient se poser des questions, chose qu'il devait à tout prix éviter. Le mot d'ordre : discrétion ! Ainsi se leva-t-il pour rejoindre les autres danseurs, un air totalement neutre sur le visage.


	29. Tome 2 Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**** :**

Hermione soupira. Elle était allongée sur un transat et regardait Blaise et Théodore en train de se couler mutuellement. Le séjour sur l'île se terminait à la fin de la semaine et Hermione ne l'avait pas vu passer. De plus, et malgré tous ses efforts, Blaise et Melinda n'étaient toujours pas ensemble… Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Hermione, j'aurais besoin de te parler, seule à seule…

_ Pas de problème ! accepta Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle se leva et suivit Melinda sur la plage, un peu à l'écart. Melinda se retourna pour faire face à Hermione qui souriait toujours.

_ Voilà, se lança Melinda. J'ai besoin de me confier à toi à propos de mes… sentiments. Mais je ne sais pas… comment m'y prendre…

_ Tu sais que tu n'as pas à être gênée ou timide avec moi, la rassura Hermione en lui prenant la main pour lui donner confiance.

Hermione jubilait intérieurement : Melinda allait enfin lui avouer ses sentiments pour Blaise, ou au moins ses doutes, et là Hermione l'aiderait à choisir la bonne voie. À savoir Blaise. Ce garçon était vraiment une perle et elle ne pouvait rêver mieux pour son amie. Elle revint à la réalité et plongea un regard encourageant dans celui de Melinda. Ragaillardie, Melinda respira un grand coup et serra à son tour les mains d'Hermione.

_ Le plus simple, reprit l'aînée, c'est que je te montre.

Et sans laisser le temps à Hermione de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'attira à elle, les mains autour de sa taille et elle l'embrassa. Hermione resta complètement paralysée, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras le long du corps, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait. Melinda, son amie, était en train de l'embrasser avec passion ! Sous la surprise, Hermione ne pensa pas à serrer les lèvres et Melinda en profita pour glisser habilement sa langue dans sa bouche et jouer avec sa propre langue !

Hermione était totalement perdue. Elle qui croyait que Melinda allait lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Blaise, c'était raté ! Mais cela voulait-il dire que son amie était amoureuse d'elle ? C'était perturbant mais très flatteur, Melinda était une très belle fille ! Elle se décida à fermer les yeux, trouvant cela indécent, et posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Melinda interpréta mal son geste et serra un peu plus fort Hermione tout en amplifiant son baiser.

Hermione décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair et repoussa légèrement son amie, mettant fin au baiser dans un bruit de sussions. Elle observa la jeune fille ne sachant pas quels mots utiliser.

_ Je ne savais pas du tout que tu ressentais ce genre de choses pour moi, avoua Hermione encore perturbée par ce baiser.

_ Tu n'avais pas compris tous les signaux que je t'ai envoyés ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant : les clins d'œil, les mots doux, les câlins, ses compliments, la façon dont elle la dévisageait parfois… Maintenant qu'elle y repensait ça sautait aux yeux. Pourtant, Hermione et Ginny agissaient de la même façon et pourtant… Cela voudrait-il dire que Ginny l'aimait aussi ? Ou bien était-ce elle qui l'aimait ? Hermione secoua la tête, s'éloignant du sujet principal.

_ Je suis vraiment très touchée Melinda, vraiment ! Mais je ne suis pas, enfin… Tu vois quoi !

_ Tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, répondit Melinda avec un petit sourire amusé par la gêne flagrante de son amie.

_ Oui c'est ça, approuva-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises ! se récria Melinda. On reste amies, c'est juste que mon égo en prend un coup. Au moins j'aurais essayé !

Hermione sourit avant de rajouter :

_ Mais tu sais, si j'avais une orientation sexuelle différente, tu serais tout à fait mon genre de femme !

Melinda rit, bientôt suivie d'Hermione. C'est dans la bonne humeur et sans gêne aucune qu'elles rejoignirent les autres sans savoir que quelqu'un n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione regagna sa chambre pour se changer avant d'aller dîner. Le couloir du deuxième étage était plongé dans le noir quand elle s'y élança. Elle ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant elle, aussi elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit.

_ Tss Tss Tss. Eh bien Granger tu as peur ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Peut-être n'as-tu pas la conscience tranquille ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione avec une main sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements devenus frénétiques.

_ Je parle de ta séance de bécotage avec Melinda évidemment !

A ces mots, Hermione se raidit, attrapa vivement le bras du blond et l'emmena à tout vitesse dans sa chambre dont elle claqua la porte avant de se tourner vers son invité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas perdu une miette de cette charmante petite scène.

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber assise sur le canapé. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit au courant ! Le connaissant, ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire et il ne fallait absolument pas que Blaise soit au courant, il lui en voudrait à mort ! Elle releva la tête et découvrit Malefoy en train de l'observer avec son habituel air hautain, les bras croisés sur la poitrine le rendant plus méprisable mais également plus désirable que jamais. Hermione frissonna et se lança.

_ Malefoy, il ne faut absolument pas que tu parles de ce que tu as pu voir sur cette plage.

_ Et pourquoi m'en empêcherais-je ? Je me délecte d'avance de la tête de tous nos camarades quand ils apprendront la vérité sur notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale…

_ Alors d'une je ne suis pas ce que tu crois que je suis et de deux tu ne le feras pas, assura-t-elle.

_ Hein hein… Il haussa un sourcil pour lui montrer son scepticisme.

_ Je ne suis pas lesbienne ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est Melinda qui m'a sauté dessus !

_ Alors pourquoi ce besoin de te justifier ?

_ Je ne me… Oh et puis zut ! abdiqua-t-elle. Crois ce que tu veux. Mais il ne faut pas tu en parles. Pas si tu as un minimum d'amitié et de considération pour Blaise.

_ Qu'est-ce que Blaise a à voir dans tout ça ? interrogea le blond qui n'aimait pas la tournure des choses.

_ Parce que Blaise est attiré par Melinda ! révéla-t-elle. Elle lui plaît terriblement ! J'ai passé la moitié des vacances à tenter de les mettre ensemble, sans succès…

A sa surprise, Drago partit d'un rire tonitruant. N'en comprenant pas la raison, elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il se calme tout en le détaillant. Une chose était sûre : il était vraiment beau quand il riait. Il finit par se calmer et Hermione détourna le regard.

_ Il n'y a que Blaise pour s'amouracher d'une lesbienne qui lui préfère une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans ton genre ! s'amusa Drago. Et dire qu'il compte sur toi pour arranger son coup alors que tu te contentes de te taper sa belle !

_ Je ne me tape pas Melinda ! s'exclama Hermione, choquée. Et je ne veux pas que Blaise souffre, c'est pourquoi il ne doit rien savoir ! Alors j'espère que votre amitié est suffisamment importante pour que tu tiennes ta langue de vipère !

Douché par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Drago cessa de rire et se contenta de la regarder de haut.

_ Je ne te permets ni de me juger, ni de me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je ne dirai rien. Pour Blaise.

Et sans ajouter un mot ou un regard, il quitta la chambre de la jeune fille pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois seule, Hermione soupira. Ce n'était pas passé loin !

Le matin du départ, Hermione était toute excitée. Elle allait revoir ses parents et ses amis. Bien qu'elle fut légèrement attristée de quitter cette île magique ainsi que ses habitants (enfin presque tous), elle n'en restait pas moins de bonne humeur. C'est de bon matin et joyeuse qu'elle alla ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Malefoy. Sans faire un bruit, elle tira les rideaux ce qui inonda la pièce de soleil, déjà haut et chaud.

_ Allez, Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en se tournant vers le lit. Debout ! C'est le départ !

_ Merde ! s'écria le blond en s'écrasant l'oreiller sur la tête. Granger, ferme tout de suite ces putains de rideaux et casse-toi de ma chambre !

_ Je vois que tu n'es pas très matinal... s'amusa-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Devant elle, dans le lit, était allongé non pas seulement Malefoy mais Blaise également, tous deux en boxer. N'entendant pas de bruit, Malefoy osa un regard vers elle.

_ Tu t'es enfin décidée à te taire ?

Il suivit son regard et découvrit avec surprise son meilleur ami dans son lit.

_ Blaise ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant à moitié. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon pieu ?

_ Ils ont recommencé… marmonna le métis d'une voix ensommeillée. Théo et Gaby ont remis ça et je ne pouvais pas supporter ces bruits une fois de plus… Je me suis dit que tu ne refuserais pas l'hospitalité à ton meilleur ami…

Hermione commença à pouffer légèrement devant le comique de la situation. Drago se rappela sa présence et se tourna vers elle.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite, Granger et va-t'en ou je pourrai être pris d'une soudaine envie de parler d'hier…

– Très bien, céda-t-elle en comprenant la menace à peine voilée et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vous laisse à vos affaires mais ne tardez pas trop, on part dans un peu plus de deux heures.

Elle allait franchir la porte quand elle entendit Blaise marmonner à nouveau.

_ Dray, t'as piqué toute la couverture cette nuit…

Cette fois elle ne put retenir son rire tandis que le concerné grogna.

Hermione était appuyée sur la rambarde du bateau tout en regardant l'île devenir de plus en plus petite et se sentit légèrement nostalgique. Elle avait contre toute attente passé de très bons moments sur cette île et s'était beaucoup amusée. Elle avait également pu découvrir une nouvelle facette des Serpentards qui pouvaient être très sympas, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer son idée selon laquelle il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle garderait cette expérience en mémoire.

Elle soupira une dernière fois et se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy qui la fixait, depuis un moment semble-t-il. Elle n'aimait pas du tout sa capacité à se déplacer avec une telle discrétion sans faire le moindre bruit.

_ Il faut que je te parle, asséna-t-il en s'approchant à son tour de la rambarde.

_ Je t'écoute.

Il allait se lancer quand il fut coupé dans son élan.

_ Hey les amoureux ! les héla Melinda avec un clin d'œil. Pas de bêtises, les vacances sont finies et on arrive bientôt.

Fière de les avoir embêtés, elle rejoignit les autres dans la cabine tandis que le jeune homme se retournait pour regarder la mer. Hermione n'avait pas bougé mais avait un petit sourire suite à la réflexion de son amie qui n'avait certainement pas réalisé le ridicule de ses paroles. Bien que Malefoy et elle se soient _entendus _durant ces quelques semaines, la simple idée qu'ils puissent un jour former un couple était des plus improbables et ce même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une forte attirance pour le blond. Ça restait du domaine purement physique. Hermione se doutait qu'en réalité Melinda était jalouse et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire.

Elle perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle et se rappela soudain de la présence de Malefoy. Elle se tourna vers lui et ce qu'elle vit la figea et son sourire se fana. Il avait perdu l'air neutre qu'il avait arboré durant les vacances pour retrouver son attitude dégoutée et méprisante qu'elle lui avait toujours connue. Ce brusque changement d'attitude la fit frissonner.

_ Ecoute-moi bien, Granger car je ne me répèterai pas ! Ces quelques semaines n'ont strictement rien changées de ce que je pense de toi ou ce que tu peux m'inspirer. Au contraire, elles n'ont fait qu'amplifier l'horreur qui me gagne à chaque fois que je te vois... Mais ne vas surtout pas croire que cela te confère une quelconque importance à mes yeux : tu n'es rien de plus qu'un minable insecte qui me bourdonne dans les oreilles en me tournant autour. Je pourrais t'exterminer d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Cette tirade avait rendue Hermione muette d'horreur et de surprise. Elle savait pertinemment que Malefoy resterait toujours Malefoy, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Fier de son effet, Drago continua, voulant s'assurer que le message était passé.

_ Et tu n'imagines même pas le plaisir que je prendrais à te faire souffrir comme on le fait avec une misérable mouche en lui arrachant les pattes l'une après l'autre… Sa voix n'était désormais plus qu'un murmure et il avait un sourire narquois qui fit froid dans le dos à Hermione. Maintenant dégage de ma vue, sale cafard !

Il la repoussa brutalement contre la rambarde sur laquelle elle se cogna mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et rejoignit le petit groupe. Hermione le regarda partir et tout en se massant le dos suite au choc, et se dit que les vacances – et donc la trêve – étaient belle et bien finies et avec un soupir se dirigea à son tour vers la cabine.


	30. Tome 2 Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**** :**

Et voilà, ça y est. Hermione se tenait devant la porte de sa maison. Elle était enfin revenue chez elle. Même si elle venait de vivre un mois de vacance très agréable et surprenant, ce retour aux sources lui faisait du bien. Ses parents lui avaient manqués. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de son deuxième mois de vacances avec eux avant de retourner à Poudlard pour la dernière fois de sa vie d'étudiante. Finalement Harry et Ron avaient raison : elle devait profiter de sa vie et la preuve est que ce début de vacance avait été parfait ! C'est avec le sourire qu'elle chercha dans son sac ses clés de maison. Mais voyant la voiture de son père dans l'allée de devant, elle comprit qu'ils étaient là. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils prendraient des vacances cet été ne sachant pas si elle aurait la possibilité d'en prendre l'année suivante. Elle entra donc dans la maison tout en se débarrassant de sa veste.

_ Papa, Maman, je suis rentrée ! les héla-t-elle en accrochant sa veste dans l'entrée.

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'après-midi était bien entamé et la chaleur à son summum, elle en déduisit qu'ils devaient profiter de la piscine. Elle traversa l'entrée pour prendre la direction du salon quand elle s'arrêta en fronçant le nez.

« Pouah ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Ah je sais ! Papa a dû vouloir jouer lui-même le plombier et a essayer de réparer les tuyaux d'évacuation, comme il me l'avait dit. Il le sait pourtant qu'il est nul en bricoleur du dimanche ! »

Elle sourit en imaginant la scène catastrophique. Chez les Granger, quand il fallait effectuer un travail de bricolage c'était soit elle soit sa mère qui s'en chargeait. Elle reprit son chemin vers la baie vitrée du salon pour rejoindre ses parents dans le jardin. Plus sa progression avançait, plus l'odeur était insoutenable. Son père allait l'entendre à ne jamais vouloir l'écouter ! Elle décida donc de charrier son père et se pinça le nez en prenant un air dégouté, ne sur-jouant que légèrement tellement l'odeur était écœurante. Mais à peine venait-elle de mettre un pied dans le salon qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans le canapé et trébuchait, s'étalant de tout son long sur la moquette du salon. C'était de l'Hermione tout craché ça ! Elle se releva à l'aide de sa main gauche – la droite se pinçant toujours le nez. Elle se retourna pour frapper dans le canapé maléfique responsable de sa chute mais y renonça. Le canapé n'était pas le responsable. Non.

Le coupable était son père. Enfin plutôt le corps de son père... Devant ses yeux, se trouvaient les cadavres de ses parents. Leurs cadavres étaient très amaigris et en état de décomposition avancé, expliquant ainsi l'odeur putride. Alors que le corps de sa mère ne semblait pas porter d'autres signes de mauvais traitements que la sous-nutrition et l'état de pourriture avancée, celui de son père portait des ecchymoses très visibles et des entailles très nombreuses et profondes. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard de leurs corps, et en observant attentivement celui de son père, elle remarqua qu'il l'avait l'œil droit de crevé, deux doigts de sectionnés à la main gauche et elle devinait que la plupart de ses os était cassé, dont l'os de son tibia qui avait transpercé la peau et le jean. En suivant la ligne de sang qui partait de la bouche de son père elle aperçut que ses dents étaient cassées. Qui que soit la personne qui lui avait infligée cela, elle l'avait clairement torturé. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement provenant du corps de son père et elle en découvrit rapidement le coupable : des vers. Ces derniers s'étaient rassemblés sur son cadavre pourri pour s'offrir un festin de ce que fût son père. Ils grouillaient dans ses plaies, dans son nez, ses oreilles, partout… Hermione était atterrée. Au moment où elle regardait le haut du corps de son père un bout de chair décomposée se détacha du bras du cadavre pour s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Elle ne put en voir plus. Elle se reprit à deux fois glissant sur le carrelage et finit par s'élancer vers la cuisine et, une fois devant l'évier, vomit. Quand la nausée sembla se stopper et qu'elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, l'odeur qui émanait du salon – de ses parents – envahit de nouveau ses narines et elle re-vomit de plus belle. La chaleur de ce début du mois d'Août avait accéléré le processus de décomposition, augmentant l'importance de l'odeur. C'était un horrible mélange d'urine et de moisissures. C'était ignoble, elle n'avait jamais senti une odeur pareille ! Quand son estomac fut complètement vide, Hermione attrapa un torchon, le passa sous l'eau et le plaça sur son nez et sa bouche. D'un pas tremblant et hésitant, elle s'avança vers le salon, les yeux clos. Elle s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, inspira un bon coup dans le torchon, et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle commença à pleurer. Ils étaient toujours là, immobiles, froids, morts.

Morts. Morts. Morts. Morts… Ce mot résonnait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Hermione mais elle n'en saisissait pas le sens. Elle ne le refusait pas – comme elle l'avait fait avec Cédric – mais ne le comprenait pas. Morts comme pour fini, comme pour toujours, comme pour… seule. Cela voulait-il dire que plus jamais elle ne pourrait les serrer dans ses bras ? Ne pourrait plus jamais leur parler ? Plus jamais rire et pleurer avec eux ? Leur dire combien elle les aimait ? Qu'elle ne pourrait plus se moquer gentiment de son père puis le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était le meilleur papa du monde ? Que plus jamais elle ne pourrait regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc avec sa mère, sa tête sur son épaule, pleurant toutes deux devant une scène émouvante? Que jamais son père ne pourrait jouer les papas protecteurs face au petit ami qu'elle leur présenterait ? Que jamais sa mère ne pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise en parlant à son petit ami de sa période végétarienne durant laquelle elle refusait de manger de la viande et où elle avait même fait échapper toutes les poules du voisin ? Que jamais son père ne la mènerait jusqu'à l'autel, les yeux brillants de fierté ? Que jamais ils ne verraient leurs petits enfants en lui disant combien ils étaient fiers et heureux pour elle et qu'elle serait la meilleure maman du monde?

Hermione se laissa glisser au sol, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Comment cela était-il possible ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonnée ? Ne l'aimaient-ils donc pas pour pouvoir la laisser ainsi seule ? Elle ne pouvait plus regarder ce qui avait été autrefois ces êtres qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait faire demi-tour pour appeler la police quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Sur la table du salon se trouvaient deux lettres. Elle les attrapa, les glissa dans sa poche arrière de jean avant de sortir en courant de cet enfer. Elle enleva le torchon de sa bouche et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, arrêtant ses pleurs. Elle regarda le soleil qui déclinait lentement derrière les maisons voisines, il était plus tard qu'elle le pensait, à croire que le temps et la vie se jouaient d'elle…

_ Tiens, Hermione ! Tu es enfin revenue ! Depuis quand ? s'exclama sa voisine, une femme âgée, Mme Mandin, depuis son jardin.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

_ Mme Mandin, commença Hermione d'une voix étrangement calme, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione était revenue de vacances et avait retrouvé les corps de ses parents. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à sa voisine, une femme qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup affectionnée. Elle lui avait expliqué sa découverte, d'une voix calme et lointaine. Sa voisine avait alors immédiatement appelé la police qui était arrivée dix minutes plus tard. Quand ils étaient entrés et avaient découverts le spectacle du salon, tous avaient été choqués par l'état des parents de la jeune fille et la violence dont ils semblaient avoir été victimes. Un jeune officier n'avait pu retenir un haut le cœur. Hermione avait répondu à leurs questions, expliquant qu'elle était partie en vacances avec des amis et venait tout juste de rentrer quand elle avait trouvé ses parents. Une enquête était en cours, mais les policiers et le médecin ne trouvaient pas de traces d'effraction, de sang ou d'empreintes. Hermione, elle, savait. Mais comment leur expliquer que ses parents avaient certainement été kidnappés par transplanage, retenus et torturés dans un autre lieu puis ramenés à leur domicile ? Comment leur expliquer qu'elle était persuadée que les responsables étaient les Mangemorts ?

Elle avait dû s'occuper de préparer l'enterrement de ses parents. Mme Mandin avait insisté pour l'aider, ne voulant pas la laisser affronter une telle épreuve seule. Elle l'avait donc accompagnée chez le croque mort à qui Hermione avait expliqué qu'elle voulait le plus bel enterrement possible pour ses parents. Sur leurs testaments, ses parents avaient pris leurs dispositions, ainsi Hermione n'avait pas à débourser un centime. Le service des pompes funèbres prenait tout en main, Hermione avait juste eu à choisir les fleurs – des orchidées blanches, ses parents les avaient toujours adorées – et la date de l'enterrement ainsi que de la liste des invités. Les Granger n'avaient plus de famille mais beaucoup d'amis. Ils étaient des gens respectés et très aimés.

Hermione avait également dû se rendre chez le notaire, un ami de ses parents. Il lui avait expliqué que ses parents lui avaient laissés un héritage non négligeable et également pris une assurance vie, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas y avoir accès avant sa majorité, soit le 19 septembre prochain. Hermione avait demandé au notaire s'il voulait bien s'occuper de la vente de la maison de ses parents ainsi que des meubles. Grâce à ses économies, elle s'était pris un petit appartement en ville, refusant gentiment la proposition de sa voisine de s'installer chez elle. Cette maison lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Le lendemain de son installation dans son appartement, Hermione avait décidé de prévenir Harry et Ron ainsi que l'Ordre des derniers événements qui bouleversaient sa vie. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse, la plongeant un peu plus dans l'état dépressif dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu l'enterrement. Elle remarqua alors avec effarement qu'elle allait assister à son deuxième enterrement en moins de trois mois. Lesquels avaient été pour les personnes qu'elle affectionnait le plus au monde. C'est comme un automate qu'elle s'habilla d'une robe noire, simple mais élégante. Elle voulait être belle pour l'enterrement de ses parents qui avait lieu à dix heures, dans le cimetière local. Il n'était que neuf heures et demi mais Hermione voulait y être en avance. Les agents des pompes funèbres étaient déjà là et lui demandèrent si elle voulait vérifier leur travail, ce qu'elle refusa en leurs expliquant qu'elle avait confiance en leur professionnalisme. Elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la tombe de ses parents où se trouvaient déjà les deux grands cercueils qui les accueilleraient pour l'éternité. Elle se planta là et attendit. Elle se laissa envahir par les souvenirs et la douleur, se sentant coupable de la mort prématurée de ses parents. Si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, jamais ils n'auraient été en contact avec le monde sorcier et jamais ils n'auraient été tués. Ils auraient vécu encore de belles années ensemble et Hermione aurait été la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Les larmes glissèrent lentement sur ses joues alors que les premiers invités arrivèrent.

Puis, quand le prêtre fut prêt, la cérémonie commença. Hermione n'écoutait pas les paroles de l'homme d'église, bien trop perdue dans sa tristesse. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour eux, mais c'était tellement dur, trop dur sans eux ! Quand le discours sembla être fini, elle s'avança la première vers leurs cercueils et déposa, sur chacun, une branche d'orchidée. Ses parents disaient que c'était une fleur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup : particulière, belle, sauvage et noble. Une fois que tous les invités étaient passés devant les cercueils et ces derniers mis en terre, commença la pénible séance de remerciements. Elle devait remercier toutes les personnes pour leur présence et leurs condoléances, les assurant que ses parents auraient appréciés.

La cérémonie avait enfin pris fin vers midi. Hermione rejoignit son appartement en réalisant qu'elle était maintenant officiellement orpheline. Cette pensée lui serra une fois de plus le cœur. Elle était seule, tout comme Harry l'était. Harry. Son meilleur ami, ou ce qu'il prétendait être. Tout comme Ron. Ils n'étaient pas venus la soutenir, n'avaient pas répondu à sa lettre, ne lui avaient même pas souhaités leurs condoléances. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle se sentait tellement lasse ! Elle décida de se coucher, demain elle commençait son job de serveuse qui lui permettrait de payer son loyer et à manger.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione avait commencé son travail de serveuse. Voulant oublier le chagrin et la culpabilité qui ne la quittaient plus, elle faisait le plus d'heures possible. Elle les faisait lorsqu'il y avait le plus travail, aux heures de pointes. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de sauter le déjeuner, permettant ainsi à ses collègues de faire une pause. Cela lui permettait de ne plus penser à sa vie l'espace de quelques heures. Elle se jetait à corps perdu dans ce travail, tant et si bien, qu'elle accumulait les pourboires, lui permettant de faire des folies. Mais le problème était qu'elle ne voulait rien, n'avait envie de rien. Rien qu'on ne puisse lui donner. Il était neuf heures et aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas travailler. Son patron l'avait obligée à prendre un jour de congé pour compenser toute les heures qu'elle faisait.

Elle se leva et partit s'habiller, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait faire un tour dans Londres pour se changer les idées et s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements. En effet, entre ses heures de travail et ses joggings quotidiens, elle avait perdu du poids. Mais quand elle attrapa son jean, elle fit tomber de sa poche arrière, deux lettres qu'elle avait mis là le jour de…. Il y a deux semaines. Elle resta là, à les contempler pendant un moment. Que disaient ces lettres ? Devait-elle les lire ? En avait-elle envie ? A cette dernière question elle pouvait répondre par l'affirmatif. La curiosité finit par prendre le dessus et Hermione les saisis rapidement pour les ouvrir avant de changer d'avis. La première datait de deux jours après son départ pour l'île et l'autre de la semaine précédant son retour. Ce qu'elle y découvrit fini de l'achever. Comment cela pouvait-il être réel ? Une phrase que Malefoy avait prononcée quelques semaines auparavant ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête :

« Un jour Granger, tu vas être obligée de découvrir que tout n'est pas aussi simple et idéal que tu sembles vouloir le croire. Et cette vérité sera plus frappante et douloureuse que ce que tu peux imaginer ! ».

Avait-il raison ? Avait-elle été naïve à ce point pour ne pas voir l'évidence qui lui pendait pourtant au nez ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'Hermione ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il était quatorze heures quand elle refit enfin surface.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Jamais ses parents n'auraient voulu la voir dans cet état pitoyable. Oui, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Meilleure élève de sa génération était devenue une véritable loque et cela n'était pas acceptable ! Ses parents étaient morts, oui, mais ce n'était pas sa faute et elle devait continuer à vivre, elle le leur devait. Elle allait reprendre sa vie en main et se servirait des épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser pour lui donner la force d'avancer. Fini l'apitoiement, Hermione Granger allait faire son retour et plus forte que jamais ! Elle les vengerait et deviendrait une sorcière puissante, pour qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle allait changer et cela commencerait par son apparence.

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée et Hermione venait de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard. Cette dernière était plus lourde que d'habitude. Hermione pensait que, peut-être, le professeur Dumbledore y avait joint une autre lettre dans laquelle il lui présentait ses excuses et lui expliquait pourquoi Harry et Ron ne lui avaient pas répondu et pourquoi personne n'étaient venu la soutenir lors de cette épreuve. Pourquoi elle avait dû affronter tout cela seule. Elle avait fini par comprendre, à force de réflexions, que si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la part de ses amis, c'était pour une raison de sécurité. Ses parents ayant été tués, à n'en pas douter, par des Mangemorts, il devenait dangereux pour Harry de venir la voir. Cela n'expliquait pas l'absence totale de soutien qu'elle avait vécu. Un instant, elle avait pensé que les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu peur que ce soit un piège, mais s'était dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être peureux à ce point.

Elle ouvrit donc la lettre avec curiosité. Elle contenait l'habituelle liste de fournitures et… pas d'autre lettre. Le surplus de poids de la lettre venait d'un objet qui y avait été joint. Il s'agissait de l'insigne de préfète-en-chef. Hermione fulminait de colère : c'est tout ce que Dumbledore avait trouvé pour se faire pardonner de son ignorance et de ses agissements, la nommer préfète-en-chef ! L'année dernière encore, elle se serait réjouie d'une telle nouvelle et se serait précipitée voir ses parents pour le leur dire et fêter ça avec eux… mais ils étaient morts et elle n'avait plus personne.

A cet instant précis, Hermione comprit qu'elle ne pouvait compter sur personne. Si elle voulait réussir sa vie et venger ses parents, elle devrait le faire seule, n'avoir confiance qu'en elle. Elle avait été beaucoup trop naïve, malgré sa récente promesse de changer, et cela devait finir aujourd'hui. Elle avait refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité et cette dernière avait fini par la rattraper. Bien que consciente du chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir, Hermione était déterminée à y arriver. Elle faisait ses premiers pas dans la vraie vie, et ils regretteraient bien vite de l'avoir prise pour quantité négligeable…


	31. Tome 3 : Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**** :**

Rien n'avait changé. Malgré les temps sombres que le monde sorcier traversait, Poudlard restait le même. Dans la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient réunis pour le repas de bienvenue, tout était comme avant : les mêmes élèves hormis les premières années, les mêmes conversations dépourvues d'intérêt, le même brouhaha ambiant… C'est devant ce constat affolant que Drago se servit une part de gâteau. Les pauvres demeurés qui lui servaient de camarades n'avaient pas évolués au cours de l'été, à croire qu'ils ne prenaient pas conscience du monde qui les entourait. Ils refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à la guerre qui se déroulait. Comment était-il possible d'être à ce point aveugle à la réalité ? Ou agissaient-ils sciemment, préférant se leurrer dans un monde d'illusions plutôt que d'affronter les choses en face ? Lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne se faisait plus d'illusions : il avait compris que dans la vie on peut être soit acteur soit spectateur. Il appartenait à la première catégorie, il avait pris son destin en main et agissait, assumant pleinement les conséquences de ses choix et de ses actes. Il était hors de question pour lui de rester sagement assis et d'attendre que les choses se fassent d'elles-mêmes, en espérant qu'elles abondent dans son sens… Non, lui il était un homme d'action c'est pourquoi se retrouver à Poudlard avec ces gentils petits ignares naïfs l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il avait passé son deuxième mois de vacances à travailler. Non pas les cours comme certains de ses camardes, mais son corps et ses aptitudes. A peine avait-il posé un pied chez lui que le Lord l'avait renvoyé en mission, pour le tester certainement. Il avait très vite dû prendre le rythme imposé mais ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré. Il avait même fini par s'imposer parmi les Mangemorts, s'assurant leur respect. Mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence : il devait sculpter son corps et ses muscles. C'est pourquoi il s'était imposé des exercices de musculation quotidiens. Et cela avait payé : il était maintenant dans une grande forme, reconnu par tous les Mangemorts. Et le plus important : il était dans les bonnes grâces du Lord. Il avait su montrer qu'il était plus efficace et fiable que ne l'était son père. Drago était devenu quelqu'un important : malgré son jeune âge, il était devenu l'équivalent du bras droit du Lord. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à Poudlard, certes avec une mission, mais à Pourdlard. Il soupira de plus belle.

Ce soupir ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Blaise qui se tourna vers lui, en quête d'explications sur son attitude. Blaise était quelqu'un de très observateur et avait remarqué presque immédiatement le changement du blond quand il était arrivé dans le train. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés au retour de l'île et il semblait beaucoup plus renfermé et distant qu'avant. Il recommençait comme lors de l'année précédente, sauf que cette fois Théodore n'était plus là pour l'aider à supporter ces changements. Blaise se doutait que cela était dû à son rôle de Mangemort dans lequel il était très impliqué. Mais il n'en avait aucune certitude, son ami refusant catégoriquement d'en parler ou de parler tout court. Il comprenait parfaitement que son rôle de Mangemort lui tenait très à cœur, mais la vérité c'était que son meilleur ami lui manquait.

Blaise détourna son regard de Drago qui semblait toujours plongé dans ses pensées, à en juger par ses sourcils légèrement froncés et son air froid, et balaya la salle du regard. C'est presque par automatisme que son attention se porta sur la table des rouges et ors, la plus éloignée de la leur. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il chercha Hermione. La jeune femme ainsi que leurs conversations lui manquaient beaucoup. Et même s'il avait promis à Drago que leur entente avait pris fin une fois les vacances terminées, cela ne l'empêchait en rien de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Potter et Weasley. Hermione ne devait pas être loin d'eux, comme toujours… Mais il réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Elle n'était tout simplement pas à sa table, ni à aucune autre, ni même dans la Grande Salle. Bizarre. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? En tant que née-moldue et meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, elle était une cible de choix. Sans compter qu'elle devait certainement faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Dumbledore qui s'était levé, attendant que le silence règne. Alors que Blaise tournait la tête vers le directeur, il remarqua que Drago ne se donnait pas cette peine, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire : lui et ses attitudes de Prince ! Blaise n'accorda cependant aucune attention au directeur mais fut intrigué par ce qui se passait derrière lui : Mc Gonagall était en train de parler avec une personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Après un signe de tête de la directrice adjointe, l'inconnu vint se placer le long du mur à côté de la table des professeurs et fixa son regard sur le directeur. A bien y regarder, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas sa robe de sorcière et était habillée comme une moldue avec un jean, taille basse et assez moulant. Elle portait également un pull noir très léger et qui soulignait agréablement ses formes tout en dévoilant juste le nécessaire de poitrine pour donner envie d'en voir plus. Ses cheveux, lisses et détachés, lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, et arboraient un mélange de couleur entre le châtain clair et le blond. Il ne distinguait pas très bien son visage, elle était trop loin, mais il aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas tartiné le visage de maquillage, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien. Ses yeux qui semblaient légèrement cernés de noirs, étaient marrons ou noirs, il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. Cette fille était, à n'en pas douter, magnifique. Et cela n'avait pas de rapport avec son physique, bien qu'agréable, mais de ce que dégageait cette fille. Elle semblait déterminée et assurée, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bouffer le monde… Et malgré ça, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un dans sa manière de se tenir, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il fut coupé dans son observation par Dumbledore qui débuta son discours.

– Mes chers élèves, après ce délicieux repas, j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à vous communiquer. Cette année, étant donné que pour des raisons de sécurité nous avons diminué le nombre de sorties à Pré-au-lard, nous avons décidé d'organiser des soirées de « détente » une fois par mois, le dernier vendredi de celui-ci. Ces soirées seront exclusivement réservées aux élèves et sous la surveillance des préfets et préfets-en-chef. Les horaires ne seront évidemment pas les mêmes selon les années. Lors de ces soirées, vous aurez la possibilité de danser, chanter, vous amuser entre vous sans pression aucune. Exceptionnellement et pour fêter la rentrée, la première soirée aura lieu ce week-end en plus du dernier vendredi de Septembre. Si vous avez des questions, vous n'aurez qu'à les poser à vos préfet-en-chefs à qui nous transmettrons toutes les informations.

Des murmures appréciateurs s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle tandis que Blaise remarqua que Drago remuait à côté de lui : il venait de se lever, suite à un signe de Rogue, et se dirigeait vers le directeur, de même que la jeune fille que Blaise observait un peu plus tôt.

– Bien. Et pour finir, je vous présente vos nouveaux préfet-en-chef pour cette année : M. Drago Malefoy –qui fut chaleureusement acclamé par les gens de sa maison alors qu'il gardait son impassibilité habituelle. Et Miss Hermione Granger.

Des explosions de joie résonnèrent à l'entente du nom du deuxième préfet-en-chef mais Blaise n'y accorda aucune importance, pas plus qu'aux exclamations de surprise quant à la découverte de la « nouvelle Hermione ». Voilà pourquoi cette démarche lui semblait si familière : il l'avait vue et observée dans le détail pendant tout un mois. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement l'ampleur des changements aussi bien qu'un point de vue physique que caractériel de la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'être préfète-en-chef, reconnaissance ultime pour un élève et arborait un air simplement neutre. Blaise fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Peut-être que ce poste lui faisait penser à Diggory… Oui, mais alors pourquoi ces changements de look et de physique ? Blaise remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à la regarder avec attention : Potter et Weasley ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux et semblaient surpris, soulagés mais également perdus et soucieux. Ne l'avaient-ils donc pas vu pendant le deuxième mois de vacances ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas au repas ? Que se passait-il encore ? Mais Blaise ne put continuer son introspection car déjà Dumbledore leur souhaitait une bonne nuit avant de se tourner vers les deux préfets tandis que les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle.

– M. Malefoy, reprit le directeur quant il eut salué les élèves, comme vous le savez, Miss Granger et vous allez partager des appartements cette année. Je souhaiterais la meilleure entente possible entre vous. Quant à ce qui concerne les règles, Miss Granger les connait déjà et vous les transmettra elle-même, ainsi que le mot de passe de vos appartements et leur localisation. Bonne nuit mes préfet-en-chef !

Pendant que Dumbledore leurs avait donné les consignes, Hermione ne lui avait pas accordé un regard, fixant le mur face à elle. Dès que Dumbledore eut finit ses explications, Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir. Drago la suivit, ayant tout juste le temps d'entendre leur directeur pousser un profond soupir mais n'y accorda aucune attention, pas plus qu'au comportement étrange de la jeune femme. Presque tous les élèves étaient sortis de la Grande Salle, ainsi Drago et Hermione purent sortir rapidement. Drago n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer dans ses appartements et dormir ! Il en avait déjà marre…

Il remarqua à peine qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant un tableau représentant une forêt au cœur de laquelle se cachait, derrière les arbres, un centaure auquel elle donna le mot de passe. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule. Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à Drago.

– Nous sommes au quatrième étage, dans la tour Ouest. Le mot de passe est « résurrection ». Ta chambre est en haut à gauche et la mienne en haut à droite. Nous n'avons qu'une seule salle de bain qui par conséquent est commune. Comme l'année dernière il y aura des rondes avec les autres préfets et nous effectuerons le programme des rondes ce week-end. En ce qui concerne notre « entente », on s'occupe chacun de nos affaires et ça ira très bien. Si tu as une question, demande maintenant ou sinon ça attendra demain.

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix neutre, faisant de vagues signes de mains pour indiquer une direction. Elle était allée droit au but, donnant que les informations importantes et sans s'encombrer des formules de politesses ou de bienséances. Mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle savait déjà tout ça ? Drago reporta son attention sur Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. En y réfléchissant, elle avait le contrôle des événements et de la situation et ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Il fallait qu'il lui rappelle qui était le meilleur.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui passer devant, la bousculant légèrement au passage. Il prit la direction des escaliers, voulant rejoindre au plus vite sa chambre. Il visiterait le reste de l'appartement demain, une fois reposé. Rendu en haut, il claqua la porte de sa chambre et Hermione ferma les yeux en soupirant lentement.

Elle prit à son tour la direction de sa chambre. Il lui était plus difficile que prévu de faire la dure à cuir mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si jamais Malefoy découvrait combien elle souffrait et à quel point elle était fragile derrière ses airs de femme forte, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde et la détruirait. Il était très fort quand il s'agissait de découvrir les faiblesses des autres et les exploiter dans son sens. Plus que jamais elle devrait faire attention. Finalement, l'ignorance était la meilleure des solutions. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se roula en boule, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, déjà lasse de tout ça.

Elle balaya sa chambre du regard. Etant arrivée le matin, elle avait eu le temps d'y apporter les modifications qu'elle estimait nécessaires. Le mobilier de la pièce était constitué d'un bureau contre le mur de gauche, un canapé en face surplombé d'une grande fenêtre, une table de chevet et d'un lit double. Il y avait trois portes : une menant à la salle de bain à côté de son bureau, une autre donnant l'accès à un immense dressing à côté de son lit et la dernière, tout au fond de la chambre, était celle des toilettes personnelles. Hermione avait modifié les couleurs de sa chambre : elle avait opté pour le crème pour les murs et la moquette marron pour le lit, le canapé et le tapis. Ça lui rappelait l'île. Elle avait également changé les simples draps en couettes : elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les draps. Même quand il faisait très chaud elle aimait pouvoir s'emmitoufler dans une couette douillette.

Elle aperçut la lettre qu'elle avait posée sur sa table de nuit. Il s'agissait de la réponse que le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait envoyée suite à son courrier qu'elle lui avait envoyé en apprenant sa nomination au poste de préfète-en-chef.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Je tiens dans un premier temps à vous présenter mes sincères condoléances pour l'épreuve difficile que vous vivez. Je suis très peinée de ce qu'il vous arrive et je n'ose imaginer la peine qui est la vôtre._

_J'ai fait part de votre demande au directeur. Il n'y voit aucune objection et nous serons très heureux de pouvoir vous accueillir à Poudlard le matin de la rentrée pour que vous puissiez installer toutes vos affaires et celles de feu vos parents._

_Vous avez rendez-vous le 6 Septembre à 10h à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Un Auror vous escortera lui-même au château pour plus de sécurité._

_Si je peux vous venir en aide d'une quelconque manière, n'hésitez surtout pas. Encore une fois toutes mes condoléances._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur de Métamorphose_

_Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard_

Cela raviva sa colère. C'était tellement plus facile d'être désolée que d'agir ! Ce n'était plus le temps des belles paroles, mais celui de l'action. Elle savait qu'elle devait agir mais pas dans la précipitation. Elle avait un objectif : venger la mort de ses parents. Et cela lui demanderait du temps et beaucoup de travail. Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi durant les dernières semaines et elle en était arrivée à une conclusion : elle n'était pas assez forte et puissante pour ça. Il lui fallait gagner en endurance et en connaissances magiques. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se limite à la magie dite blanche. Pour elle, la magie reste de la magie, l'important c'est l'utilisation que l'on en fait. Et elle était bien décidée à combler les lacunes qu'elle avait dans le domaine de la magie noire, dans le plus grand secret évidemment. Et son poste de préfète-en-chef qui lui confère un accès illimité à la bibliothèque et à la réserve l'aiderait grandement.

C'est en planifiant ses projets qu'Hermione se laissa tomber dans le sommeil qui, elle le savait déjà, serait court…

Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle. Elle revenait de la tour des Gryffondor où elle avait espéré trouver Ginny mais sans succès, elle n'était nulle part. Hermione avait besoin de lui parler, de se confier à elle. Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que la jeune rousse était la seule qui pourrait la détourner de ses projets. En allant lui parler, elle faisait un coup de poker. Hermione en était arrivée à la conclusion que Ginny avait profité de ce dimanche matin pour dormir plus longtemps, elle passa les portes et se dirigea vers sa table, seul endroit où sa meilleure amie pouvait être. Mais elle fit une fois de plus chou blanc. Pas de Ginny. La colère commençant à monter, Hermione décida d'aller voir les copines de chambre de la jeune Weasley.

– Bonjour les filles, les salua-t-elle. Dites-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où est Ginny par hasard ?

Les trois filles se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention à la préfète-en-chef.

– Tu… Tu n'es pas au courant ? commença l'une d'elle, une certaine Candice.

– Au courant de quoi ? s'agaça Hermione qui n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

– Ginny n'est pas revenue à Poudlard cette année.

Hermione se figea tandis que les filles continuaient dans leur lancée.

– Ses parents ont décidé de la garder chez eux, ils trouvaient que c'était trop dangereux de la laisser revenir à l'école avec les temps qui courent… Ils ont privilégié sa sécurité.

Hermione passa de l'incompréhension à la colère.

– Evidemment, approuva Hermione d'une voix assez forte pour que les Gryffondor les plus proches l'entendent. La sécurité est primordiale, après tout dépend de qui il s'agit !

Elle serra violemment ses mâchoires et repartit en sens inverse pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et fut rattrapée par Harry et Ron qui l'avaient entendue.

– Hermione attends ! s'exclama Harry en lui saisissant le bras.

Ladite Hermione s'arrêta mais au lieu de se retourner et de leur faire face, elle se contenta de tirer vivement son bras pour se dégager de la prise de l'Elu et, sans un regard pour eux, s'éloigna rapidement de ceux qui avaient été ses frères de cœur.

Cette petite scène n'avait pas échappée à Blaise qui était de plus en plus intrigué par la situation et du mystère qui planait autour d'Hermione Granger. Tout en regardant les deux garçons sortir à leur tour, il se promit d'élucider ce mystère, foi de Serpentard !

Hermione venait de passer les portes de la bibliothèque et sa colère retomba instantanément. Ici, elle se sentait en paix, calme, simplement entourée par la quiétude et les livres. Cette endroit ne l'avait jamais déçue ou trahie : elle y avait toujours trouvé ce qu'elle désirait et elle espérait que ça continuerait ainsi. Après un signe de tête pour Madame Pince et s'être assurée qu'elle était seule dans la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers la réserve.

Elle chercha pendant plus d'une heure ce qui l'intéressait pour enfin mettre la main sur un ouvrage intitulé _« Magie Noire : tous les sorts connus, leur fonctionnement et leurs conséquences »._ C'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle alla s'asseoir à une table et débuta sa lecture. Hermione était tellement prise par sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait mais aussi un peu effrayée. C'était un monde totalement nouveau pour elle, tout était à découvrir et cette perspective lui plaisait beaucoup : elle aimait apprendre sans cesse de nouvelles choses. Elle consentit enfin à quitter ce lieu de méditation sur le coup des vingt heures. Elle fit un tour par les cuisines avant de se rendre dans ses appartements.

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés et repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu un peu plus tôt. Le Doloris, sort de torture, était le plus plébiscité par les Mangemorts. Mais une chose lui échappait concernant ce sort. Elle savait, de source sûre, qu'il infligeait une douleur insupportable à la victime touchée. La douleur était telle qu'elle pouvait vous rendre fou, comme ça avait été le cas pour les Londubat. Mais personne n'était mort de ce sort. Hors il était plus que possible de mourir à cause d'une douleur trop forte, le corps ne pouvant en supporter plus, finissait par lâcher. Il y avait une incohérence. A moins que le Doloris n'inflige pas réellement une douleur physique… Et s'il se contentait d'envoyer au cerveau une sensation de douleur qui n'existait pas vraiment ? Il avait été prouvé, même chez les moldus, l'importance du pouvoir psychique sur le corps humain. Peut-être en était-il de même avec le Doloris : il ne s'agissait que d'une information transmise au cerveau qui le transmettait à son tour au reste du corps. Il suffirait alors de maîtriser suffisamment son esprit pour bloquer cette information, comme avec l'occlumentie, et annihiler les effets du sort. Cette perspective laissa Hermione songeuse.


	32. Tome 3 : Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**** :**

Lundi 7 Septembre. Première journée de cours et le premier cours de l'année était DCFM que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de Septième année avaient en commun. Le professeur Booth avait gardé son poste et Rogue, qui était revenu comme si rien n'était, avait dû se contenter de son ancien poste de professeur des potions. Booth les fit rentrer dans la salle où, comme d'habitude, chaque maison occupa un côté de la classe.

Hermione se retrouva à côté de Parvati qui lui expliqua qu'elle adorait son nouveau style qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que celui d'avant. La préfète s'était contentée d'un sourire comme remerciement avant de se tourner vers le professeur qui leur souriait gentiment.

– Bonjour à tous. Je suis très content d'être de nouveau parmi vous cette année. Je ne vous ferai pas tout un laïus sur les ASPIC. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, je vous en avais parlé l'an dernier et vous fais confiance pour travailler suffisamment et de façon sérieuse. Je vais mettre l'accent sur une nouveauté qui a été mise en place cette année.

« Comme vous le savez, nous vivons à une époque trouble et à l'extérieur de ses murs la guerre fait rage. Et nous estimons qu'il est de notre devoir de vous préparer à ce qui vous y attend. C'est pourquoi nous avons rajouté des heures de DCFM à votre emploi du temps : vous aurez 6 heures par semaine qui seront réparties en deux catégories : la théorie et la pratique. 2heures seront consacrés à la théorie et 4heures à la pratique que j'estime primordiale. La théorie aura lieu le mardi et la pratique le lundi et le vendredi.

« Ce n'est pas la seule nouveauté. Lorsque vous serez amenés à vous battre en duel, ce qui est une forte probabilité même si j'aimerais me tromper, il ne vous faudra pas maîtriser seulement les sorts, mais également les techniques de combat, de corps à corps. Si jamais vous êtes désarmés, il vous faut absolument savoir réagir et vous protéger et voire même attaquer. Il faut que cela devienne un réflexe, parce que quand vous serez plongés dans le combat, il ne faut pas que vous perdiez de temps à réfléchir, ça pourrait vous être fatal…

Le professeur se tut et fut satisfait de voir que ses paroles avaient eu un impact sur les élèves qui abordaient des airs graves, sérieux et même inquiets. Il fallait qu'ils réalisent ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Il nota pourtant que certains Serpentard restaient parfaitement imperturbables. Le silence sembla s'éterniser et Hermione perdit patience.

– Professeur ? l'appela-t-elle sans lever la main. Comment se passeront nos séances d'entraînements ?

– J'y viens. Elles auront lieu le lundi matin et le vendredi après-midi ici même. La classe sera aménagée à nos besoins. Vous devrez également porter les tenues de sport que je vais vous donner. Elles sont OBLIGATOIRES à chaque cours et s'il vous venez l'idée d'essayer de déroger à la règle vous seriez renvoyé immédiatement de cours, avec des heures de retenue et des points en moins. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair sur ce point.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête. Bien que très sympathique, ce prof avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant quand il se mettait en colère.

– Bien. Cette semaine nous nous contenterons de la théorie. Mais juste pour vous tranquilliser l'esprit : lors de nos séances des groupes de niveau seront établis et je ne vous demanderais pas de faire quelque chose dont vous ne vous sentez pas capable. Maintenant que le chapitre est clos, ouvrez vos livres à la page 13 et commencez à lire le premier chapitre.

Le cours se passa sans anicroche, les élèves concentrés sur leurs prises de note. A la fin du cours, ils prirent chacun une tenue de sport : pantalon noir, tee-shirt blanc et veste noire. Elles étaient parfaitement neutres et s'adaptaient à la taille de leur propriétaire. Hermione ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle, passa devant Ron et Harry sans leur accorder la moindre importance et se dirigea vers les étages. Les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

– Tu crois qu'elle va refuser de nous parler pendant encore longtemps ? demanda Ron à Harry.

– Je n'en sais rien Ron. C'est Hermione, tu la connais. Je comprends qu'elle nous en veuille, c'est légitime, mais j'aimerais pourvoir lui expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Elle me manque…

– Moi aussi.

Ils allèrent prendre place à leur table, sans remarquer qu'ils étaient suivis de deux Serpentard. Drago ne cessait de fixer Harry, comme si à force de le regarder il allait trouver les informations qu'il désirait. Quant à Blaise, il n'arrivait pas à chasser ses questions de sa tête sur le pourquoi du comment de la situation entre le trio d'or et les changements d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas et n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'il sache de quoi il en retourne, ou sinon il devrait aller en parler avec Hermione malgré sa promesse faite à Drago. D'ailleurs où était Hermione ?

La première semaine de cours passa rapidement pour Hermione. Elle avait tellement de choses à penser qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention d'un certain Serpentard ni que son homologue n'était pas souvent dans leur appartements.

Les Gryffondor étaient en cours de DFCM, toujours avec les Serpentard. C'était leur dernier cours de la semaine. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se pressèrent pour sortir : la semaine était enfin finie ! Harry et Ron s'étaient mis d'accord pendant le cours pour tenter d'aller proposer à Hermione de les accompagner rendre visite à Hagrid et ainsi parler avec elle. Blaise avait lui aussi décidé d'essayer d'approcher la belle Gryffondor. Mais ils furent pris de vitesse.

– Miss Granger, avez-vous deux minutes à m'accorder s'il-vous-plaît ? lui demanda le professeur Booth.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur, acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il le lui rendit et tourna la tête vers les trois élèves encore présents, qui eux, ne souriaient pas du tout.

– Bon week-end, Messieurs. Nous nous revoyons lundi matin !

Seuls Harry et Ron le saluèrent, Blaise se contenta de sortir en vitesse et de tenter de retrouver son meilleur ami qui avait une fois de plus disparu.

Une fois seuls, le professeur se tourna vers Hermione et lui désigna un siège de la main.

– Asseyez-vous, Miss Granger.

– Merci. Je pensais vous avoir dit l'année dernière de m'appeler Hermione et de me tutoyer quand nous étions seuls.

Le professeur sourit de nouveau.

– Très bien Hermione. Si je voulais te parler, c'est que je voulais savoir comment tu allais. J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé cet été et je me faisais du souci pour toi. Mais il semblerait que tu aies repris du poil de la bête.

– Vous avez raison, j'ai eu du mal, mais je me suis relevée. La vie peut parfois vous infliger des coups durs, mais elle continue, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard était désormais perdu dans le vide. Son interlocuteur sembla s'en apercevoir et fronça les sourcils. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne et la fixa dans les yeux.

– Hermione ?

La concernée sursauta à l'entente de son nom et au contact de sa main. Elle le fixa à son tour et lui sourit en retour.

– Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées… La réalité est parfois difficile à affronter.

Booth était surpris devant la maturité de sa jeune élève. Il savait depuis un moment qu'elle était particulièrement intelligente pour une fille de son âge, mais il découvrait dans ses yeux et ses paroles une maturité qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée. Il serra alors la main qui était prisonnière de la sienne.

– Si jamais tu as envie ou besoin de parler, viens tout de suite me voir. Quelle que soit l'heure. Compris ?

– Compris, assura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

– Très bien ! Je vais te laisser partir, il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller diner.

– Merci, professeur.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la franchir, elle se retourna vers son professeur.

– Professeur ?

– Oui ?

– Pourrais-je un jour vous appeler John ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Pour seule réponse, il lui adressa à son tour un sourire et elle quitta la salle de classe pour se diriger vers ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione courait comme à son habitude. Alors qu'elle revenait de son jogging et s'apprêtait à donner le mot de passe, Malefoy franchit le portrait lui en bloquant l'accès.

– Aurais-tu la gentillesse et l'amabilité de t'ôter de mon passage, mon cher Malefoy ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur en la fixant une fois de plus.

– Non

– Non ?!

– Non, on doit aller dans le bureau du directeur.

Hermione se rembrunit. Elle n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de le voir, surtout pendant le weekend alors qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

– Je peux au moins aller me doucher ?! demanda-t-elle plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Pas le temps. Ça ne m'enchante pas d'y aller, alors plus vite ça serait fait, plus vite on en sera débarrassé !

Elle soupira, de lassitude mais aussi de surprise devant le raisonnement logique de Malefoy. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air ! Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé durant cette première semaine. Ils prirent en silence la direction du bureau du directeur. Ils gravirent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant Dumbledore. Il était assis dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son bureau et son éternel regard bienveillant.

– Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Je ne vous embête pas longtemps – il jeta un coup d'œil sur la tenue d'Hermione –vous avez certainement des choses à faire. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous pour savoir comment s'était passée votre première semaine.

– Bien, répondit automatiquement Hermione.

– Pas de problèmes ?

– Non.

– Vous en êtes sûrs ?

– Oui.

– Les nouvelles consignes de sécurité et celles pour les soirées « détente », dont celle de ce soir, vous ont été transmises ?

– Oui.

– Elles vous conviennent ?

– Parfaitement.

– Très bien.

Drago était resté muet durant cet échange. Il n'avait jamais vu la Granger aussi froide envers un professeur, surtout le dirlo ! Pas qu'il apprécie cet homme, au contraire ! Mais il était surprit par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

– Miss Granger…

– Puis-je me retirer ? Il faut que je me douche et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

S'il n'avait pas été lui, Drago aurait ouvert la bouche de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? Il était complètement largué, depuis quand elle coupait un prof de manière aussi peu… subtile ? Dumbledore sembla lui aussi quelque peu secoué mais après avoir soupiré il accepta.

– Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Bonne journée.

– Au revoir.

Et elle se retourna, sans un regard pour les deux hommes. Drago ne tarda pas à la suivre et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, légèrement intrigué.


	33. Tome 3 : Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**** :**

Il était 23h et Hermione, épuisée, regagnait ses appartements. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à la « soirée détente » durant laquelle elle devait surveiller les élèves. Elle en avait marre de devoir toujours faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle sans se soucier de ce que elle, elle voulait. Arrivée dans ses appartements, elle alla prendre une douche brûlante et s'habilla pour la nuit. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil réparateur.

Elle se réveilla brusquement et se retrouva en position assise. Elle porta la main à son front : il était couvert de sueur. Elle jeta un regard à son réveil pour voir qu'il était six heures du matin et soupira. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à un sommeil complet, elle rêvait. Mais pas de n'importe quoi. Elle rêvait de ses parents. Elle revoyait leurs corps affreusement mutilés, elle s'imaginait assister à la scène, elle les entendait l'appeler au secours, la supplier de lui venir en aide… Voilà pourquoi depuis plus d'un mois, Hermione se forçait à se réveiller vers les quatre heures du matin, avant qu'elle arrive au sommeil complet qui lui permettait de rêver. Légèrement tremblante, l'écho des cris de douleur résonnant encore dans sa tête, Hermione s'habilla de sa robe de chambre noire et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de la cheminée éteinte. Est-ce que ces visions d'horreur s'arrêteraient un jour ? Ou était-elle condamnée à vivre avec ?

Tellement concentrée et encore légèrement perturbée, elle ne remarqua pas le portrait pivoter sur Malefoy. Ce dernier, par contre, la remarqua presque immédiatement et il sentit sa colère de la veille revenir au grand galop. Comment osait-elle rester là à regarder dans le vide comme si de rien n'était alors que la veille elle n'avait pas rempli sa part du travail et qu'elle l'avait planté comme un idiot ? De quel droit le snobait-elle de cette façon ? Lui aussi avait eu mieux à faire que surveiller cette stupide soirée mais il s'était plié à ses obligations alors qu'elle, la Miss-je-sais-tout par excellence, se permettait de pas y tenir rigueur ?

– T'es pas morte ?! remarqua-t-il d'une voix acide.

Hermione remarqua alors sa présence et sursauta en se tournant vers lui. Il émanait de lui une telle colère qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre.

– Ou agonisante. Parce que ce serait la seule excuse valable pour ton absence d'hier soir.

Elle fut perdue un moment. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Et ça lui revint rapidement en mémoire. La soirée. La surveillance. Son absence délibérée.

– Oh, ça… fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

– Oui, ça ! cria Malefoy. De quel droit décides-tu de ne pas venir et de me planter ? T'as des obligations à tenir ! Des responsabilités, tu sais ce que c'est, sang-de-bourbe ? Tu joues les Miss Parfaite mais en fait t'es une tire au flanc qui se fout complètement des autres !

– Parce que toi tu préoccupes des gens qui t'entourent ? s'énerva à son tour Hermione, qui n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel il lui parlait. Rectification : le ton sur lequel il lui hurlait dessus !

– Moi, au moins, j'étais là hier ! Quand je m'engage à quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout !

– C'est bon, arrête tes leçons de morale ! répliqua Hermione en se levant et en lui passant à côté sans lui prêter la moindre importance.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient réellement depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble et il fallait qu'ils se disputent, évidemment !

S'en fut trop pour le blond qui ne sentit pas le coup partir. Il se tourna vers elle, lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face et la gifla. Hermione retint de justesse un cri et porta la main à sa joue endolorie mais il fut plus rapide et lui saisit l'avant-bras violemment, planta ses doigts dans sa peau, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

– Tu vas arrêter de suite tes airs supérieurs avec moi, susurra-t-il entre ses dents. Et tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à me parler de la sorte ou à me faire le même coup qu'hier sinon je te le ferai payer au centuple. Tu n'es…

– … qu'un insecte ?! termina-t-elle avec une voix sarcastique en se souvenant de ses dernières paroles de l'été.

Pour toute réponse il serra un peu plus sa prise sur son bras et elle gémit de douleur en tentant de s'arracher à sa prise.

– Souviens-toi de ça, Granger. Je t'aurais prévenue. J'ai d'autres choses à penser qu'à une sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre. La prochaine fois, il sera trop tard pour regretter…

Et il la jeta au sol où elle tomba en gémissant de plus belle. Il ne s'y attarda pas et rejoignit sa chambre. Hermione resta au sol un moment, n'osant bouger aucun muscle. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était loin d'être assez forte, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve.

La semaine qui suivit, Hermione semblait préoccupée et disparaissait systématiquement durant les heures de déjeuner et de temps libre. Tant et si bien que ni Harry et Ron ni Blaise n'arrivaient à l'intercepter pour lui parler.

Le samedi arriva rapidement et Hermione soupira. Aujourd'hui c'était le 19 Septembre et elle avait rendez-vous avec le notaire de ses parents. Elle était allée voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander l'autorisation exceptionnelle de sortir de Poudlard pour régler les derniers détails de son héritage, chose que la directrice adjointe accepta immédiatement avec un sourire de compassion.

En revenant de son jogging, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et se doucha. Puis une fois propre, coiffée et maquillée, elle alla s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy, qui revenait du petit déjeuner, se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils, imité par Blaise qui avait insisté pour venir. En réalité, le jeune métis espérait pouvoir croiser Hermione et ainsi lui parler.

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé ? demanda finalement Blaise à son meilleur ami.

– Qui donc ?

– A ton avis ?! Hermione Granger !

– Pourquoi elle aurait changé ? Et pourquoi j'y ferais attention ? Pourquoi le fais-tu, d'ailleurs ? commença à s'énerver Drago qui voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'intérêt que portait son meilleur ami à sa sang-de-bourbe de colocataire.

– Tout doux ! tenta de le calmer Blaise. Tu n'es pas forcé de faire spécialement attention à elle pour remarquer ses changements, tout Poudlard en parle. Elle a changé son style de façon radicale et le plus frappant : elle ne parle plus à Potter et Weasley.

Drago médita ses paroles. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas porté la moindre attention à la jeune femme depuis la reprise des cours. Il repensa à l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux avec Dumby et la façon dont elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses. A bien y repenser, c'est vrai qu'elle était moins chiante qu'elle avait su l'être par le passé. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un bruit de talons provenant des escaliers. Dans un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Hermione arriver en bas. Ils eurent du mal à la reconnaître. Elle portait une jupe de tailleur noire serrée, une chemise couleur crème et tenait une veste noire dans ses bras. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux châtains-blonds détachés, seules ses mèches qui lui tombaient habituellement devant les yeux étaient retenues par des petites épingles. Elle avait habilement souligné son regard de noir. Elle était chaussée d'escarpins hauts noirs qui claquaient sur le sol. Elle était très élégante mais aussi très belle. Elle faisait femme. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les intrus, concentrée sur la lecture de documents officiels qu'elle avait dans les mains. Après un soupir, elle rangea les documents dans une chemise, passa sa veste et quitta les appartements sous les regards éberlués des deux garçons.

– Tu vois où je voulais en venir ? interrogea Blaise.

Drago se contenta de secouer la tête. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Facile, il était tellement obnubilé par sa surveillance de Potter qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Granger ne traînait plus avec lui. Le changement de Granger l'intrigua et il se tourna vers Blaise.

– Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre.

– Eh bien, en plus des changements physiques que tu as remarqué toi-même, elle ne parle plus avec Potter et Weasley, qui ne peuvent même plus l'approcher. Dès qu'ils essaient de lui parler, elle se barre dans l'autre sens. Elle ne parle d'ailleurs plus beaucoup, que ce soit aux Gryffondor ou aux autres élèves. En cours elle n'est plus aussi exubérante qu'avant, même si elle a toujours la réponse aux questions. Ah oui, et depuis la rentrée je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et elle disparaît souvent pendant les interclasses.

– Je te trouve bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui ne fait pas plus que ça attention à elle…

Pour toute réponse, Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lancer dans un plaidoyer inutile. Blaise s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une série de petits coups portés contre la vitre l'en empêchèrent. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour faire rentrer le hibou qui alla s'écraser au sol sous le sourire de Blaise et l'air intrigué de Drago. Le nouveau venu se redressa sur ses pattes, lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait et repartit d'où il était venu, sans oublier de se cogner dans la vitre au passage. Tandis que Blaise riait doucement du pitoyable oiseau, Drago se baissa pour ramasser la lettre.

– Elle est adressée à Granger, remarqua Drago à voix haute sous le regard attentif du métis.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'indigna-t-il en voyant son meilleur ami entreprendre d'ouvrir la lettre.

– Tu voulais savoir ce qui se passe avec Granger ? Eh bien cette lettre va peut-être nous aider à comprendre…

Et sans attendre plus, il ouvrit la lettre et commença la lecture à voix haute.

_« Hermione, _

_Comme tu refuses toujours de nous adresser la parole, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour te parler que cette lettre, que nous espérons que tu liras jusqu'au bout._

_On comprend parfaitement que tu nous en veuilles, c'est légitime. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de vivre sa seule, on peut t'aider ! On peut t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve ! Si tu nous laissais t'expliquer la situation, tu comprendrais qu'on n'a pas eu le choix et que si on avait pu faire autrement, on l'aurait fait ! Tu nous manques, on a besoin de toi près de nous. C'est atroce de te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te prendre dans nos bras ou simplement te parler._

_S'il-te-plait, réfléchis et laisse nous une chance. Si on pouvait changer les choses, on le ferait._

_Tendrement,_

_Harry et Ron qui t'aiment._

_PS : Bon Anniversaire ! »_

Drago releva lentement la tête de la lettre, les sourcils froncés et regarda Blaise qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

– Toi qui croyais que cette lettre nous aiderait à comprendre… commença Blaise. En ce qui me concerne, je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant.

– On sait au moins que Granger a une bonne raison d'en vouloir à Potter et Weasley, même si on ne sait pas laquelle.

– Et que visiblement elle doit « surmonter une épreuve », mais laquelle…

Blaise se faisait du souci pour la jeune fille. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle avait du mal à se remettre de la disparition de Diggory… Que devait-elle affronter cette fois ? Il remarqua alors à quel point il s'était attaché à elle durant les vacances. Drago, quant à lui, ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité de vouloir en savoir plus. Sans compter que tout ce qui pouvait nuire au Trio d'Or ne pouvait faire que son bonheur.

– Attends ! s'exclama soudainement Blaise. C'est son anniversaire ?

– D'après les deux autres idiots.

– En temps normal, on est heureux le jour de son anniversaire… Tu trouves qu'elle avait l'air heureuse ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

– Mais Dray ! On parle d'Her… de Granger, là ! La fille qui est toujours enthousiaste pour tout et n'importe quoi ! La fille qui rigole pour un oui et pour un non et qui passe son temps à sourire ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue sourire et encore moins rire une seule fois depuis la rentrée…

Drago dut avouer qu'il avait raison, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec Granger, il ne l'avait pas entendue rire une seule fois. Rire qui l'avait tellement exaspéré durant les vacances. Il entreprit alors de raconter la scène dans le bureau de directeur et le comportement plus qu'étrange de la jeune fille. Plus Blaise en apprenait, et plus il s'inquiétait. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à la jeune fille.

Hermione ne rentra qu'en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait passé sa matinée avec le notaire de ses parents à régler toutes les histoires d'héritages, d'assurances vie et autres. Elle ne voulait garder aucun de leurs biens hormis ceux qu'elle avait déjà et l'appartement en France. Elle s'était refusée à le vendre. Elle avait ensuite transféré tous ses différents comptes à Gringotts, ce qui lui avait pris presque tout l'après-midi. Les gobelins n'étaient peut-être pas des créatures très agréables, mais au moins ils étaient efficaces ! Hermione avait désormais trois comptes différents à Gringotts et tous trois plutôt bien fournis, la mettant à l'abri du besoin pour les années à venir.

Ses appartements étaient déserts, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle ne se sentait pas le forme de se disputer avec Malefoy, pas aujourd'hui. Elle alla ranger ses documents dans les classeurs qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre dans lequel elle rangeait tous les documents importants. Elle décida d'aller se doucher et de rester dans sa chambre, ne voulant voir personne. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre les habituels « joyeux anniversaire ! » plus hypocrites les uns que les autres. C'était la première fois qu'on ne lui souhaitait pas son anniversaire, même ceux qui se disaient ses meilleurs amis ne lui avaient pas envoyé de cadeaux ou même de lettre. Elle ne savait pas que ladite lettre avait finie dans le feu de cheminée de sa salle commune quelques heures auparavant.


	34. Tome 3 : Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**** :**

Le lendemain, après avoir fait son jogging et s'être douchée, Hermione se rappela qu'aujourd'hui en fin de matinée elle avait une réunion avec les préfets pour leur donner les consignes de sécurité. L'heure de la réunion avec les autres préfets arriva rapidement. Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la salle commune des préfets, Malefoy sur les talons l'observant avec attention. Quand Hermione arriva devant le portrait, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder qui était cette personne et découvrit Ron. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, elle passa devant lui sans lui accorder ni un mot ni un regard. Le sourire de Ron se fana alors que Malefoy était ravi. Il trouvait cette situation particulièrement intéressante et amusante. Il entra à son tour dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers la table de réunion et prit place à côté de son homologue. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse. Tous les préfets prirent place et Hermione débuta son discours :

– Si nous sommes là, c'est pour établir les règles de sécurité qui seront mises en place cette année. Au vu des événements de l'année passée, le directeur et la directrice adjointe ont décidé de changer certaines choses. Les rondes, qui étaient effectuées lors des weekends et des vacances auront lieu tous les soirs. Nous reprendrons le système de fonctionnement de l'année dernière, à la différence que les préfets-en-chef auront pour obligation de contrôler que les préfets fassent bien leurs rondes. Et à la fin de chaque mois nous devrons faire un compte-rendu aux enseignants, ce sera le moment de nous faire part de vos observations ou remarques. Ah, j'allais oublier. On m'a également chargé de vous dire que si jamais vous avez un problème, que ce soit avec un élève, un préfet ou problème personnel, n'hésitez pas à venir en parler à l'un des enseignants. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Vous avez des questions ? conclut Hermione.

Une main se leva et Hermione regarda la personne concernée.

– Weasley ?

Il tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer son nom, ce qui fit sourire Malefoy.

– Les rondes se feront entre préfets de même maison ?

– Non. Cette année encore le directeur a trouvé plus _intéressant_ de mélanger les préfets de différentes maisons. Vous trouverez sur la liste vos binômes et vos dates de rondes.

– Et c'est juste entre préfets ? questionna-t-il de nouveau.

Cette fois, ce fut Malefoy qui répondit.

– Si ta question est : est-ce que les préfet-en-chef feront des rondes avec vous ? La réponse est non. Granger et moi ne feront nos rondes qu'une fois par mois, ensemble et pas avec l'un d'entre vous !

Il jubilait devant l'air renfrogné du rouquin. Il trouvait le moyen de lui pourrir la vie sans rien faire de spécial. La réunion s'acheva et Hermione quitta rapidement les lieux. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était suivie.

– Granger !... Hey, Granger !... Hermione !

A l'entente de son prénom, la jeune femme s'arrêta pour faire face à un Blaise Zabini essoufflé.

– Zabini ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, réellement surprise. Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé par mon prénom ?

Elle essayait d'être le plus impassible possible, mais en réalité elle était contente de le voir. Blaise était vraiment un garçon agréable et leur complicité lui manquait un peu. Il l'avait tellement aidé…

– Je voulais te parler.

– Oui, je m'en étais doutée sinon tu ne serais pas là. Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on était parvenus à un accord : les vacances finies, tout redevenait comme avant entre nous !

Elle avait été un peu sèche dans sa façon de parler, elle trouvait cette situation tellement stupide qu'elle s'était laissée emporter.

– C'est ce que tu veux ?! persifla-t-il à son tour.

Il avait été surpris par la froideur de la jeune fille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, mais tout de même ! Puis il se rappela pourquoi il était là, la situation inexpliquée et quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione et sa déception, il soupira.

– Désolé, je me suis emporté… s'excusa-t-il doucement en regardant fixement la jeune fille. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas passer outre ces quatre semaines qu'on a passé ensemble à rire, s'amuser et se découvrir. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant, mais tu es une fille géniale et je trouve stupide de ne plus avoir le droit de te parler à cause de ce que nous sommes. En réalité, je crois que tu me manques et que je me suis attaché à toi.

Hermione était sans voix. Ce qu'il était en train de lui dire était tellement gentil et sincère qu'elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle, et le fait qu'il prenne la peine de venir le lui dire en face lui faisait très plaisir.

– Et puis j'ai bien vu que tu n'allais pas bien, continua-t-il. Tu as beaucoup changé, sans parler de ta tenue vestimentaire. Tu n'es plus la même, tu es plus renfermée et plus distante. Tu as l'allure d'un cadavre ambulant ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, ni ce qui se passe avec les deux autres idiots. Et je ne suis pas venu te voir pour te forcer à m'en parler… Mais si tu ressens le besoin de parler, de te confier à quelqu'un ou simplement envie d'un peu de compagnie, je serais là, comme ce fut le cas cet été…

Hermione ne savait plus comment réagir, elle était perdue dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Devait-elle fuir ou le prendre dans ses bras ? Rire ou pleurer ? L'envoyer balader ou le remercier ? Il ne lui imposait rien, il voulait juste lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle sans rien lui demander en retour et en dépit de toutes leurs différences.

– Blaise Zabini, chuchota-t-elle, tu es un homme bien et je te remercie.

Il lui accorda un grand sourire, ravi de sa réaction et touché par ses paroles. Hermione lui sourit en retour, avec moins d'enthousiasme que lui, mais avec sincérité.

– Je dois cependant t'avouer que ma démarche n'est pas désintéressée, avoua-t-il après un moment. J'aimerais bien qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble, on ne sera pas obligé de parler, mais juste se voir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

– Allez, ne dis pas non ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Et puis je suis sûr que je te manque !

Cette fois, elle sourit franchement. Il ne manquait pas de culot et c'est tout ce qui faisait son charme.

– Tu as pensé à la réaction des autres ? temporisa-t-elle dans une dernière tentative. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? Sans parler de l'autre peroxydé qui ne doit pas être ravi de te savoir avec moi, à moins qu'il l'ignore…

– En plein dans le mille, comme à chaque fois ! la flatta-t-il avec un sourire. Effectivement, Drago n'est pas au courant de ma démarche et ça vaut mieux pour nous… Personnellement je m'en moque de ce que pensent les autres, mais si tu veux dans un premier temps on peut garder notre amitié secrète. Ça pimente les choses tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione était complètement déconcertée par son enthousiasme perpétuel, mais comment lui résister ?

– Très bien, tu as gagné, Zabini ! capitula-t-elle. J'accepte !

– Super ! Et arrête de m'appeler Zabini, Granger !

Ils se sourirent, simplement heureux de se retrouver.

– Bon je vais te laisser, tu avais l'air pressée. On se verra plus tard.

Il allait partir quand il se rappela d'une chose.

– Oh, un dernier truc. Bon anniversaire avec un jour de retard.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et repartit, laissant une Hermione heureuse et avec le sourire pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois.

C'est habillée du jogging règlementaire qu'Hermione se rendit à son premier cours de la journée : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle eut du mal à réprimer le sourire qui montait lorsqu'elle vit ses camarades de classe : le jogging n'allait pas à tout le monde ! La plus drôle était certainement Astoria Greengrass : les vêtements de sport ne mettaient pas en valeur sa grande et fine silhouette. Et tout le monde pouvait aisément se rendre compte qu'elle n'était à l'aise dans sa tenue à sa façon de bouger et de tirer sans cesse sur le tissu. Elle comprit que son avis était partagé lorsqu'elle croisa le regard espiègle de Blaise qui lui adressa un minime et discret sourire. Sourire discret qui ne passa cependant pas inaperçu auprès d'un certain blond qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et s'approcha de son ami au moment où le professeur les fit rentrer dans la salle, ornée de matelas de gym au sol et plus aucune table ou chaise.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Blaise ?

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda innocemment son ami.

– Putain, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! s'énerva Drago. Je croyais que l'on était d'accord : on ne s'approche plus de Granger !

– Messieurs ! les interrompit le professeur Booth au moment où Blaise allait riposter. Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez prendre la porte.

Les fautifs se contentèrent d'un vague signe de tête et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre après être allés poser leurs affaires sur les porte-manteaux prévus à cet effet.

– Très bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est attentif nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous allez commencer par vous mettre par groupe de deux… Attendez ! Attendez ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Pour éviter que vous ne passiez votre temps à vous amuser au lieu de suivre les consignes, je veux un élève de Serpentard avec un élève de Gryffondor. Et pas d'exception, vous êtes le nombre juste alors pas de triche, je m'en rendrais compte.

Voyant qu'aucun n'élève n'était décidé à se mettre en binôme, le professeur commença à les former lui-même. Lavande se retrouva avec Astoria, Parvati avec Milicent, Seamus avec Crabbe, Dean avec Drago, Harry avec Goyle, Ron avec Marcus, Pansy avec Neville et Hermione avec Blaise.

– Monsieur ! s'indigna Ron. Pourquoi certains couples sont mixtes et pas d'autres ?

– Parce que je l'ai décidé et que c'est moi le professeur, Monsieur Weasley. Maintenant mettez-vous avec votre binôme et démarrez les échauffements qui sont inscrits au tableau. Je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider et vous conseiller.

– A nous deux, Miss Granger ! s'exclama Blaise tout sourire. Je dois reconnaître que je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !

– Vil flatteur, tu vas me faire rougir !

– Mais c'est le but !

Ils sourirent et commencèrent les échauffements et étirements. Ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, Blaise grâce à sa pratique du Quidditch et Hermione grâce à ses cours de dance. La première demi-heure se passa relativement dans le calme. Chacun se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire et les conseils du professeur. Puis les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Booth leur donna les premiers exercices pourtant basiques : l'un devait simuler une attaque du point et l'autre devait l'esquiver de la manière qui lui convenait le mieux tant qu'elle restait efficace. Hermione et Blaise qui n'avaient aucun problème pour coopérer réussirent rapidement l'exercice.

– C'n'est pas si dur finalement ! remarqua fièrement Blaise après avoir évité une fois de plus l'attaque d'Hermione.

– Oui, eh bien profite-en, lui conseilla-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que ça dure éternellement, les choses vont se compliquer par la suite !

– Quelle pessimiste ! soupira le métis avec un sourire. Tiens, au lieu de rouspéter, fais comme moi et amuse-toi à regarder nos camarades.

Dans un premier temps sceptique, Hermione céda et regarda ses camarades de classe. Elle put voir que certains binômes se débrouillaient pas trop mal comme celui de Malefoy et Dean ou encore celui de Parvati et Milicent. Mais d'autres avaient beaucoup de mal à s'entendre comme Ron et Marcus. Mais quand Hermione vit Neville se prendre le poing de Pansy parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi assez vite ou Lavande tomber sur Astoria et l'entraîner au sol emportée par son élan, elle ne put réprimer son rire. Blaise ne tarda pas à la suivre et ils rirent ensembles de bon cœur dans leur coin.

Mais ils ne furent pas assez discrets et tous les regards ne tardèrent pas à se tourner vers eux. Certains perplexes alors que d'autres étaient en colère tels que Drago, Harry et Ron. Hermione et Blaise ne tardèrent pas à remarquer qu'ils étaient l'objet de toutes les attentions et arrêtèrent de rire mais ils continuaient d'être observés. N'appréciant que moyennement ce brusque intérêt, Blaise les dévisagea à son tour.

– Eh bien quoi ? demanda-t-il. Vous étiez vraiment risibles !

Hermione étouffa tant bien que mal un nouveau rire à ces mots et le professeur Booth décida d'intervenir.

– Très bien. Ce n'était pas mal pour une première séance. Nous reprendrons tout ça vendredi. Allez vite vous doucher et bonne journée à tous.

Hermione fut l'une des dernières à sortir. Ayant une douche pour elle seule, sans compter Malefoy, elle n'avait aucune raison de se presser. Elle était seule dans les couloirs ornés d'armures quand elle entendit des éclats de voix. Curieuse, elle se colla contre le mur et s'approcha autant que possible sans se faire remarquer. Elle arriva bientôt juste à côté de l'endroit où se passait la dispute et put reconnaître les voix de Blaise et Malefoy.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Blaise, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rigoler avec cette sang-de-bourbe et devant tout le monde en plus ? Pourquoi elle ?

– Et toi, pourquoi tu fais une telle fixation sur elle ? Hermione est une fille adorable ! C'est même la fille la plus géniale qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je devrais l'ignorer simplement parce qu'elle est une née-moldue et une Gryffondor ?

– Ça va bien plus loin que ça et tu le sais très bien ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? C'est la meilleure amie de Potter ! Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Dois-je te rappeler à quel camp tu appartiens ?

– Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne parle plus à Potter !

– Ça ne change rien ! C'est peut-être un piège, une tentative pour s'infiltrer chez nous et tirer un maximum d'informations possibles !

– Arrête de voir le mal partout ! Elle n'est pas comme ça !

– Tss tu parles d'elle comme si elle était ton amie, mais c'est nous tes amis ! C'est moi ton meilleur ami !

– Je t'en foutrais du meilleur ami, moi ! Tu ne m'as parlé qu'une seule fois depuis la rentrée, tu t'isoles et te renfermes sur toi ! Je sais bien que tu as une mission, mais tu recommences comme l'année dernière ! Et tout le monde le remarque que tu n'es plus comme avant, aussi bien chez nous que dans les autres maisons ! A agir comme tu le fais, tu vas finir par trop attirer l'attention et tout faire foirer ! Et ce sera bien fait pour ta gueule ! Et contrairement à toi, Hermione est là pour me parler, mais aussi pour m'écouter !

Hermione entendit un juron de la part de son homologue ainsi que les pas de Blaise qui s'éloignaient. Eh bien, que de choses intéressantes ! Ainsi donc Malefoy avait de nouveau une mission… Perdue face à cette nouvelle, Hermione ne remarqua pas le bruit de pas se rapprochant d'elle.

– Granger ! aboya Drago, la faisant sursauter violemment. Toujours en train de fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas !

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malefoy, tu sembles de mauvaise humeur…

– Dégage immédiatement de ma vue avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

– Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve le plus : l'idée que je me serve de Blaise pour obtenir des informations sur les Mangemorts ou simplement le fait qu'il me préfère à toi ?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au mur, serrant sa gorge de sa main droite.

– Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton petit jeu, Granger, ou je ne réponds plus de moi !

Il accentua ses propos en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou. Hermione tenta vainement de le faire lâcher prise mais il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Force décuplée par la rage, la colère et la peur qu'elle en sache trop. Le jeune fille commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air et à devenir rouge quand elle fut enfin libre et tomba au sol en toussant. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur pour découvrir Blaise qui faisait face à un Drago qui ressemblait à un dément.

– Mais ça ne va pas ! s'exclama le métis, choqué. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu aurais pu la tuer !

– Et alors ? Depuis quand le sort d'une sang-de-bourbe t'importe ?

– Putain, Dray ne recommence pas !

Hermione qui avait repris une respiration à peu près normale tenta de s'interposer. Ce geste énerva un peu plus le blond qui la dégagea vivement. Prise par surprise, Hermione perdit l'équilibre et alla se cogner contre une armure avant de retomber une nouvelle fois au sol dans un bruit mat. D'un même mouvement ils tournèrent la tête vers elle pour la voir se mettre sur le dos, une main posée sur le ventre. Quand elle l'ôta, elle était couverte de sang tout comme son tee-shirt auparavant blanc.

_ Hermione ! s'exclama Blaise, horrifié, en se précipitant à ses côtés. Il jeta ensuite un regard noir à Drago qui ne broncha pas.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire ça.

Hermione se releva avec quelques difficultés et souleva son vêtement pour dévoiler une balafre petite mais assez profonde lui barrant le ventre. En voyant ça, Drago fronça les sourcils mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas.

– Merde ! Elle s'est rouverte, remarqua Hermione en rabaissant son tee-shirt et en faisant pression.

– Fais gaffe à ne pas me salir avec ton sang impur ! ordonna le blond, mais ils ne lui prêtèrent une nouvelle fois pas attention.

– Qui t'a fait ça ? interrogea Blaise. C'est Potter et Weasley ?!

– Mais non ! s'énerva-t-elle légèrement. Ils en sont bien incapables…

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Elle releva la tête et fixa son regard au sien.

– Rien que tu ne puisses comprendre.

Et elle partit rapidement vers ses appartements, laissant les deux garçons avec leurs questions.


	35. Tome 3 : Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**** :**

La journée était enfin finie et Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Arrivée à destination, elle repéra Parvati déjà attablée et alla à sa rencontre, se mettant face à elle.

– Salut, Parvati !

– Oh, coucou Hermione !

Parvati était l'une des rares personnes avec qui Hermione aimait passer du temps. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête et passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa jumelle de Serdaigle, ne fréquentant ainsi que peu les autres rouges et or. Elle était toujours enjouée, avait un avis sur tout et était, disons rafraîchissante. Hermione ne prêta pas attention au monologue dans lequel se lança l'indienne mais remarqua bien vite des regards posés sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers le reste de sa table et eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que presque tous les Gryffondor la fixaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion.

– Excuse-moi de te couper, Parvati, intervint Hermione en tournant de nouveau son attention vers elle, mais j'ai l'impression que tous les Gryffondor sont en train de me fixer. Je me trompe ?

– Non, non, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Ils sont bien en train de te scruter.

– Et pourquoi ce subit intérêt pour moi ?

– C'n'est pas évident ? Déjà, il y a ton changement de look. Personnellement, j'adore mais il faut bien avouer que tu es passée d'un extrême à l'autre en peu de temps. Ensuite il y a ton changement de comportement : tu t'isoles, tu ne parles plus aux autres Gryffondor et encore pire, tu évites Harry et Ron alors que vous êtes le Trio d'Or. Ah, et enfin il y a le fait que tu rigolais avec un Serpentard pendant le cours de DCFM. Et pas n'importe lequel : le meilleur ami du prince Drago Malefoy !

Parvati fit une pause pour respirer tandis qu'Hermione méditait ses paroles.

– Si tu veux mon avis, reprit rapidement l'indienne, c'est une très bonne chose de parler avec des gens d'autres maisons. C'est stupide ces histoires de maisons rivales. Sans compter que les garçons de Serpentard sont bien plus beaux que ceux de Gryffondor. A commencer par Drago Malefoy.

Hermione se permit une petite grimace à cette réflexion que son amie ne remarqua pas, bien trop lancée dans son laïus.

– Dommage qu'il soit revenu avec Astoria Grengrass. Il est tellement beau et si mystérieux !

– Il s'est remis avec Grengrass ? demanda Hermione, surprise par la nouvelle.

– Oui, depuis peu ! confirma l'autre jeune fille. Regarde par toi-même.

Elles regardèrent vers la table des vert et argent et repérèrent rapidement le couple, bien en évidence au centre de la table. Astoria toisait toutes les autres filles, les regardant de haut avant de se tourner vers Malefoy et de l'embrasser. Baiser auquel il mit rapidement fin avant de se retourner vers Blaise avec qui il parlait. Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir un petit « Beurk ! » face à cette scène plus qu'écœurante.

– Elle a beaucoup de chance, se lamenta Parvati. Moi, jamais il ne me regardera ! J'aimerais tellement savoir si tout ce qu'on dit sur lui est vrai et qu'il aussi doué qu'on le dit pour les baisers, les caresses, le sexe…

– Stop, stop, stop! la coupa Hermione. J'ai saisis, pas besoin d'un dessin.

Parvati la regarda amusée.

– Hermione, je crois que tu es l'une des seules filles à ne pas craquer pour lui ! Surtout que tu partages ton appartement avec lui !

Préférant jouer les hypocrites, Hermione approuva :

– Oui, il ne me fait rien du tout. Enfin si, il m'exaspère mais ça ne compte pas !

– Même Lavande m'a confié qu'elle fantasmait secrètement sur lui. Mais il ne faut pas le répéter. Maintenant que tu n'es plus aussi proche qu'avant de Ron et Harry, elle va tenter de reconquérir son RonRon ! Elle a toujours été jalouse de toi.

Parvati fit un sourire complice à Hermione qui le lui renvoya. Cette situation était des plus amusantes. Toujours souriante, Hermione regarda le plafond de la Grande Salle et son sourire diminua : le ciel était gris chargé de gros nuages, signes d'un orage en approche.

Drago et Blaise étaient assis dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. C'était la façon de Drago de remercier son ami pour ses remarques qui lui avaient évité la catastrophe et puis, ici au moins ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement, sans oreilles indiscrètes. Seul l'écho les coups de tonnerre de l'orage perturbait le silence qui avait gagné Poudlard en cette heure avancée de la nuit.

– Alors tu es vraiment de nouveau avec Astoria ? interrogea Blaise avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– Il faut croire…

– C'est une belle fille, remarqua le métis.

– Oui et puis au moins elle a le mérite de tenir les autres éloignées de moi ! ricana Drago, bientôt suivi de son ami. Et toi, aucune fille ne t'intéresse ? Pourtant, moi hors course, personne ne peut te faire concurrence !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel devant la réflexion du blond qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, ce qui le fit sourire.

– Disons que pour le moment je préfère attendre et voir…

Ils continuèrent de parler comme ça durant un moment, sans prêter attention aux minutes qui défilaient ni à l'orage qui était de plus en plus bruyant. Ils sirotaient tranquillement leurs verres de Whisky pur Feu que Drago leur avait servi peu avant quand il perçut une présence étrangère. Il tourna la tête à la recherche de l'intrus et fut surpris lorsque son regard se posa sur Granger.

Elle était debout et aussi immobile et droite qu'un « i ». Depuis combien de temps était-elle là à les observer et les écouter ? Il allait la rembarrer mais se stoppa lui-même en découvrant sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'un shorty gris et un débardeur blanc. Il profita de la non-réaction de la jeune fille pour la détailler plus attentivement. Ses jambes légèrement halées étaient découvertes et mises en valeur par la couleur sombre du shorty. Son débardeur moulant laissait percevoir une poitrine plutôt bien fournie et ferme dont les tétons se dressaient fièrement, certainement dû au froid. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en un désordre qui complétait parfaitement sa tenue. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide et les lèvres fermement pincées. En la regardant bien, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait perdu certaines rondeurs, notamment au niveau des cuisses, du ventre et des hanches, ce qui était plutôt en sa faveur. Ce qui est des fesses, il ne pouvait le dire, la jeune fille étant de face. Elle avait également perdu au niveau des joues ses rondeurs d'enfant. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'honnête, Drago aurait pu dire qu'elle était jolie.

N'entendant pas Drago, Blaise se tourna vers lui pour le trouver en pleine contemplation. Il suivit son regard pour découvrir à son tour la jeune femme.

– Hermione ! s'exclama le métis, faisant sursauter les deux autres au passage. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, il la regarda avec plus d'attention et remarqua son regard fixe.

– Hermione, reprit-il, soucieux, cette fois, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Blaise et Drago s'interrogèrent du regard, mais ils semblaient aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre. Aucuns des trois élèves ne bougèrent et un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, plus proche et fort que les précédents. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Blaise se retrouva avec Hermione dans les bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou et tremblante. Ne voulant pas rester passif comme un idiot, il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui tout en lançant une interrogation muette à son ami. Drago avait froncé les sourcils devant ce brusque et inattendu changement de comportement de la part de la jeune fille. Et comme une ampoule qui s'allume, il eut la réponse. Il ne put réprimer un ricanement moqueur attisant l'incompréhension du métis.

– Granger, tu n'aurais tout de même pas ce comportement des plus pathétiques à cause de ta stupide et pitoyable peur de l'orage ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de se coller davantage contre le buste de son ami. De nouveau, Drago ricana en voyant la si forte et courageuse Granger trembler devant un petit orage.

– C'est bon, lâche-la. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne va pas bien ?

– Si. C'est justement ça qui est amusant !

Blaise fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se reconcentra sur Hermione. Il lui caressa gentiment le dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes comme il l'avait si souvent fait durant les vacances. Drago n'appréciait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il s'était souvenu des confessions de Granger durant l'été concernant sa peur – irrationnelle, soit dit en passant ! – de l'orage. Il se rappelait également que, durant la nuit, elle s'était levée à cause de ce même phénomène climatique et ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux réveillés plantés au beau milieu de la cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit, lui avec des maux crânes terribles ! Sa peur était telle qu'elle était allée jusqu'à se coucher près de lui – certainement en quête de réconfort. Lui, son pire ennemi ! Ce geste lui avait alors procuré une sensation de pouvoir sur elle, comme s'il la contrôlait. A cet instant, elle avait été dépendante de lui ! C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas virée du canapé ! Mais là, c'était dans les bras de Blaise qu'elle s'était réfugiée, lui ôtant ainsi tout le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Il était… impuissant et il n'aimait pas du tout ça ! C'est pourquoi il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Blaise et regagna sa chambre dans une colère noire.

Une fois seul avec Hermione, Blaise baissa la tête vers la jeune fille et lui expliqua que l'orage s'éloignait, qu'elle pouvait se détendre. Après encore plusieurs minutes, elle consentit à desserrer son étreinte et s'éloigna légèrement du jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire et ses remerciements. Presque automatiquement, elle posa la main sur son flanc et caressa distraitement son pansement. Elle n'avait pas encore appris à soigner les blessures et devait se contenter de la médecine moldue.

Blaise remarqua son geste et attrapa sa main. Doucement il se saisit du débardeur et le remonta suffisamment haut pour observer le bandage. Il approcha sa main du scotch qui le maintenait en place mais Hermione l'en empêcha. Sans bouger les mains, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Avec un soupir, Hermione entreprit de retirer elle-même la bande qui recouvrait sa blessure, la dévoilant au regard de son ami. Ce dernier l'observa un moment avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de lancer un sort sans qu'Hermione n'aie le temps de réagir. Elle s'apprêtait à l'enguirlander quand elle remarqua que sa blessure avait totalement disparu sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une cicatrice. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher du feu pour avoir une meilleure lumière, mais son flanc était intact. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire.

– Merci beaucoup ! le remercia-t-elle tandis qu'il lui répondait avec un petit sourire. Dis Blaise, tu m'apprendrais ce sort ?

Le sourire du métis se fana, remplacé par un air sérieux et grave.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Mais pourquoi ? Au contraire, c'est très utile comme sort !

– Hermione, soupira-t-il, c'est… c'est de la magie noire.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors ? répéta-t-il hébété. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Je viens de t'avouer que je me suis servi de magie noire ! NOIRE ! Et sur toi en plus ! Et tu n'es pas plus choquée que ça ! Tu devrais être en colère ou scandalisée ! Tu devrais même me crier dessus !

– Les choses ont changé Blaise, confia-t-elle à son tour d'une toute petite voix. J'ai changé…

Hermione se détourna de lui pour fixer les flammes ronflant dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme l'observa avec attention. Oui, elle avait changée. Mais pour quelles raisons ?

– Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que tu ne parles plus avec Potter et Weasley ?

Il prit son silence pour un oui et enchaîna, plus perplexe que jamais.

– Hermione, dans quel camp es-tu ? De quel côté ?

– Je ne suis du côté de personne car personne n'est du mien…

Cette fois, Blaise fronçait tellement les sourcils qu'ils se rejoignaient pour ne former qu'une seule et même ligne. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Hermione dut sentir son désarroi car elle se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

– Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Par pour le moment du moins. Merci pour tout Blaise.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait, c'est que toute la discussion avait été suivie par Drago depuis sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Il avait passé une nuit courte et agitée. Par habitude, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était constituée d'une douche assez grande pour quatre personnes du côté de la chambre de Granger, deux lavabos de son côté, une armoire à côté de la porte principale et une baignoire proprement gigantesque dans le fond. En entrant, il réalisa qu'il n'était que six heure et demie et découvrit la salle de bain… vide. Vu l'heure, Granger ne devrait-elle pas être en train de se préparer pendant deux heures comme toutes les autres filles ? Granger… Tout en entrant sous la douche bien chaude, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait épiée hier. Alors comme ça Granger se considérait comme neutre, n'appartenant à aucun camp… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à vouloir abandonner le côté des gentils, des héros et tout le tralala ? De nouveau, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Cette fille était pleine de mystères et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en main pour mener la partie. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Dehors, le temps était gris et il pleuvait, parfaite image de son humeur du jour !

Après avoir enfilé un boxer, noir bien évidemment, il entreprit de se laver les dents en réfléchissant à sa journée et à la meilleure méthode possible pour surveiller Potter en toute discrétion. Il entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre d'à côté, celle de Granger, et fixa la porte par le biais du miroir. A peine une minute après, il vit débouler une Granger dans tous ses états. Elle portait un short de sport gris et un tee-shirt noir de sport également. Elle avait les joues rouges, nouvel indice révélant qu'elle revenait de son jogging. Et la pluie qui tombait désormais drue dehors expliquait pourquoi elle était littéralement trempée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence du jeune homme et, tout en rouspétant contre « le temps pourri de ce pays nordique à la noix !», elle enleva son tee-shirt pour le balancer dans un coin. En guise de sous-vêtement, elle portait un simple soutien-gorge noir, très pratique pour courir. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée et balança la tête en avant, détacha sa queue de cheval et secoua la tête pour libérer ses cheveux mouillés. Elle se redressa ensuite pour pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux et les secoua une nouvelle fois. Ce simple geste était d'une grande sensualité et Drago l'apprécia à sa juste valeur, ne se manifestant pas pour autant.

Hermione se dirigea vers les lavabos et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la présence de son homologue.

– Ah ! Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise et encore retournée de cette brutale apparition.

Drago, qui avait son regard fixé sur elle par le biais du miroir, prit son temps pour répondre. Il cracha le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche, la rinça et se tourna enfin vers elle après s'être essuyé.

– Je ne savais pas que je devais te rendre compte de tous mes faits et gestes, répondit-il de son habituelle voix traînante qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune fille.

– Ce que tu peux être bête ! Je n'ai simplement pas l'habitude de voir sa majesté levée à une heure aussi avancée.

– Tu reconnais enfin la supériorité de mon rang !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : quel gamin ! Elle décida de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu ou ils n'en sortiraient jamais.

– Bon, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? J'aimerais pouvoir me doucher !

– Ça n'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça sent un peu trop le chien mouillé ici !

Cette fois, elle lui envoya un regard noir. Même quand elle essayait d'être courtoise, lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle fut surprise de sa tenue : il ne portait qu'un boxer. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, heureusement qu'elles l'étaient déjà avant. Elle s'autorisa à le dévisager un instant. Il avait toujours sa pâleur habituelle – à se demander s'il n'avait pas des gènes de vampires ! – et ses cheveux avaient encore poussé et lui tombaient sur le front. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Hermione, fut sa musculature. Drago n'avait jamais été un garçon très musclé, il était au contraire plutôt mince. Mais depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il semblait avoir fait de la musculation ou n'importe quel autre exercice car il n'avait pas pris de muscles, mais ces derniers s'étaient développés. Il était loin d'avoir la même carrure que Mc Laggen ou Goyle. Pourtant il dégageait une impression de force et de puissance qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue auparavant. Il était vraiment très attirant. Drago remarqua qu'elle l'observait avec attention et ne put empêcher une certaine fierté de s'emparer de lui.

– Je sais que je suis magnifique, mais cesse de m'observer, la coupa-t-il brusquement dans sa rêverie. Ton sang impur de t'en donne pas le droit.

_Il est peut-être attirant_, pensa Hermione, _mais il n'en reste pas moins un connard !_

– Toi, magnifique ? répéta la jeune fille en entrant dans la douche dont la porte était opaque. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité !

Elle balança son short par-dessus la porte et il arriva pas loin du blond qui leva un sourcil.

– Arrête ton numéro, Granger ! Je sais que tu es folle de moi, comme toutes les autres !

Cette fois, ce fut le soutien-gorge qui tomba sur le sol.

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas comme les autres…

Et enfin, ce fut au tour du shorty, noir également. Drago entendit l'eau couler.

– … et puis, reprit Hermione un peu plus fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau, je n'ai jamais aimé les blondes ! Alors retourne plutôt faire mumuse avec tes groupies ou même avec Grengrass et laisse-moi prendre ma douche !

Au lieu de se mettre en colère comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, Drago sourit. Mais ça, Hermione ne pouvait pas le voir.

– Pas bête. Je vais aller voir Astoria. Et ne viens pas te plaindre si jamais ça t'empêche de dormir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose qu'il était déjà parti en claquant la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait entendre par « ça t'empêche de dormir ? ».


	36. Tome 3 : Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**** :**

La matinée de cours qui suivit fut des plus normales et néanmoins ennuyeuse pour Hermione. Heureusement la pause déjeuner arriva rapidement et elle put aller vaquer à ses occupations bien plus importantes et ne vit pas le temps défiler.

Elle se précipita hors de la salle pour prendre les escaliers tout en lissant nerveusement sa jupe. Elle descendit au troisième étage au même moment où Drago et Blaise arrivaient des étages inférieurs. Elle choisit de continuer sa route sans s'arrêter mais tomba presque nez à nez avec Harry et Ron.

– Hermione ! la salua Ron avec un sourire, visiblement heureux de la voir.

Joie qui n'était pas partagée et qu'Harry remarqua rapidement à l'inverse du roux. Alors que ce dernier allait ajouter quelque chose, Hermione l'en empêcha.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que je refusais de vous parler. Je n'ai pas été assez claire ?

Le sourire de Ron se fana alors qu'il regardait Hermione reprendre sa route. Cette « discussion » fut remarquée par les deux Serpentard et Drago vit là une bonne occasion de s'amuser un peu et de tester l'une de ses théories.

– Houhou ! Regarde-moi ça, Blaise ! On dirait bien que la petite Granger vient de mettre un vent à Saint Potty et Weasmoche.

Blaise rigola doucement, amusé de la réaction d'Hermione et de la provocation de son ami.

– C'est vrai qu'elle peut être désagréable parfois, reprit le blond. Par exemple, l'autre matin dans la salle de bain quand elle revenait de son jogging matinal elle n'a pas été très sympa avec moi… Moi qui pensais qu'après le mois de vacances que nous avions passé avec elle les choses seraient différentes…

Drago abordait un magnifique sourire machiavélique. Il faisait exprès de parler des vacances sur l'île et leur cohabitation, pariant sur le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas parlé aux deux idiots. De plus, il utilisait la psychologie inversée : il prétendait le contraire de ce qu'il pensait réellement. Et cela fonctionna.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers Hermione qui s'était figée aux paroles de son homologue. Tu étais en vacances avec ces deux guignols ?!

– Mesure tes paroles, le rouquin ! lui conseilla Blaise, mais il ne releva pas.

Malgré elle, Hermione affichait un air coupable. Entendre Ron s'énerver comme ça la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise et baisser les yeux au sol.

– Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? enchaîna Harry, perdu face au comportement de sa meilleure amie.

L'effet fut immédiat, comme une douche froide. Elle releva fièrement la tête, la colère nettement visible sur ses traits et dans ses yeux.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'écria la jeune fille, faisant ainsi reculer le roux, impressionné par sa colère. Vous osez me reprocher de ne pas vous avoir parlé de mes _vacances _?!

Elle tremblait littéralement de rage tandis que Drago jubilait. C'était allé bien au-delà de ses espérances et il s'amusait beaucoup. Sentant qu'Hermione était sur le point d'exploser sans savoir pourquoi, Blaise préféra s'interposer. Il s'approcha lentement et avec précautions de la jeune fille et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

– Calme-toi, Hermione, recommanda le métis.

– NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! s'énerva Ron, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié son geste bien trop intime envers _son _Hermione.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Blaise avec un sourcil relevé.

– Hermione est notre amie, pas la vôtre ! Tu n'as pas le droit de la toucher !

– On dirait pourtant que ça ne la gêne pas, remarqua Blaise en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et de la serrer contre lui. Peut-être que finalement, vous ne la méritez pas…

Ron sortit sa baguette pour menacer Blaise qui se posta devant Hermione pour la protéger. Il fut imité par les trois autres garçons. Harry et Drago se toisant de haut tandis que Blaise menaçait Ron. Seule Hermione n'avait pas bougé, trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait et entendait.

– TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS ! cria Ron.

– C'est ce que… commença Blaise.

– Ça suffit ! les coupa Hermione. J'en ai marre, vous me fatiguez ! Quant à toi Ronald, tu ferais mieux de ranger ta baguette avant de te rendre plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà !

– Mais je fais ça pour toi !

– Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'attends plus rien de vous… termina Hermione d'une voix lasse.

Ron ne put ajouter autre chose car le professeur Mc Gonagall arriva dans le couloir, alertée par les cris.

– Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ?! Vous êtes devenus fous ? demanda la directrice des rouges et or en arrivant presque en courant. Depuis quand se bat-on, dans les couloirs en plus ?! Elle les observa à tour de rôle et reprit sans les laisser riposter : je suis très déçue par vos attitudes et me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue, ce soir. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes censés montrer l'exemple ! De même que vous, Mr Weasley, en tant que préfet ! Vous viendrez tous les cinq en retenue dans ma classe ce soir à 18h. Cela vous apprendra peut-être à réfléchir à vos actes ! Sur ce, allez en cours.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de leur salle de classe dans un silence de mort.

Hermione revenait tout juste de la Grande Salle où elle avait dîné avec Parvati. Elle voulait profiter des quelques minutes qu'elle avait avant sa retenue pour se changer. Rapidement, elle enfila un slim noir et un tee-shirt blanc : tenue simple mais confortable. Elle ramassa sa robe de sorcière qu'elle avait laissé choir au sol quand une exclamation retint son intention.

– Merlin ! s'exclama Drago appuyé nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte de la jeune fille. Granger c'est pas une chambre, c'est un dépotoir ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais le genre de fille à tout bien ranger comme il faut à la limite de la manie ! Tous mes rêves se brisent…

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, Malefoy ?

– J'étais venu t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup apprécié la petite scène de tout à l'heure avec Potter et Weasley, avoua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, c'était très divertissant !

– Bien ! Maintenant que tu l'as fait, tu peux partir ! s'énerva Hermione, qui n'appréciait pas cet envahissement de son espace personnel.

– Mais il y a un truc qui m'échappe, poursuivit le blond sans faire attention à la réplique de la jeune femme. Pourquoi diable en veux-tu autant à Potter et Weasley ? Laisse-moi deviner, ils t'ont piqué un livre et ne te l'ont pas rendu ? Ou bien ont été très méchants avec toi ? Encore mieux, l'un d'eux a refusé tes avances, voire même les deux ?

– Arrête ça, Malefoy, tu ne me connais pas ! Alors au lieu d'essayer de me psychanalyser sors de ma chambre ou on va finir par être en retard!

– Ecoute bien Granger, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus la même. Mais je t'ai bien observé et je suis sûr que tu as du potentiel. Tu t'es visiblement décidée à réagir et de changer d'avis sur les deux crétins qui te servaient d'amis. Eh bien tu devrais continuer.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Allons, Granger, ouvre les yeux ! Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais tu es bien plus brillante que Potter ! Devant son silence il enchaîna. Potter n'a jamais rien eu de spécial à part sa cicatrice. Il n'a aucun talent. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu te donnes corps et âme à tes études et que tu – j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça – réussi tout ce que tu entreprends. C'est ta réussite qui a poussé Potter à se battre. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il y a une réelle compétition entre vous. Cette histoire d'amitié c'est du pipeau. La vérité c'est que quand tu n'es pas avec eux, ils sont perdus. Potter serait déjà mort depuis longtemps et Weasley serait toujours en première année ! Weasley suit Potter partout comme un toutou son maître tout en crevant d'amour pour toi. Potter ne fait que se servir de toi pour réussir et aller de l'avant. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut avec ses histoire de « meilleure amie » et de « petite sœur » mais la vérité c'est qu'il a les boules que tu sois meilleure que lui. Ils ont besoin de toi alors que la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Tant que tu ne le remarquais pas et que tu te contentais de passer ton temps soit dans les livres, soit avec eux sans ouvrir les yeux et te remettre en question, tout allait bien. Mais tu verras, quand tu les quitteras pour de bon, ils seront perdus, crois-moi !

Il ne rajouta rien, sachant qu'il avait vu juste et que quoi qu'elle en dise, elle allait y réfléchir. Il quitta sa chambre pour descendre dans la salle commune où quelqu'un toquait au portrait. Drago alla ouvrir et fut surprit de l'identité du visiteur.

– Granger ! Quelqu'un pour toi !

– Je ne veux voir personne !

– Je me permets d'insister, Miss Granger.

Hermione se retourna vivement pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore.

– Oh, c'est vous.

– Je me suis permis de vous rendre une petite visite suite aux événements de tout à l'heure.

– Vous êtes venu me voir personnellement, dans ma chambre, seulement pour me parler de ma retenue ?

– Non, effectivement. Je suis également là pour que nous puissions parler de cet été.

Hermione grimaça. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs.

– Il faut que vous compreniez, reprit le directeur, que Messieurs Potter et Weasley voulaient absolument venir vous voir. Mais moi ainsi que l'Ordre le leur avons interdit. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour leur sécurité et celle des membres de l'Ordre. Il pouvait s'agir d'un piège tendu par les Mangemorts.

Plus il parlait et plus Hermione se sentait bouillir intérieurement mais prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver inutilement.

– Et vous avez préféré me laisser seule, au péril de ma vie.

– Absolument pas ! Miss Granger, nous savions grâce à votre courrier que vous étiez en vie et en aussi bonne santé que l'on peut l'être dans une telle situation. Si tel n'avait pas été le cas, nous aurions immédiatement lancé une opération pour vous secourir.

_Que de belles paroles ! _pensa amèrement la jeune femme qui faillit se laisser convaincre.

– Donc si je vous comprends bien, reprit Hermione en arpentant sa chambre et avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau d'où elle retira deux enveloppes, vous vous préoccupiez malgré tout de ma sécurité ? Et donc certainement également de celle de mes défunts parents ?

– Bien sûr, Miss, approuva le vieil homme avec un petit sourire. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que nous aurions sincèrement aimé que les choses soient différentes.

– FOUTAISES ! cria Hermione en lui balançant les deux lettres qu'il rattrapa de justesse. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur hypocrite ! Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de ma sécurité ou de celle de mes parents et ces lettres en sont la preuve !

Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers les lettres tandis qu'Hermione serra violemment les poings. Elle respira un grand coup et, les bras le long du corps pour se donner contenance, reprit d'une voix calme.

– Je dois me rendre en retenue, je suis déjà en retard.

Et sans rien rajouter, elle passa à côté du directeur et sortit de la chambre.

Les quatre garçons étaient déjà là, se jetant des regards meurtriers, Drago et Blaise dans un coin et Harry et Ron dans le coin le plus opposé. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione, qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

– Désolée professeur, s'excusa Hermione, j'ai été retenue par le professeur Dumbledore.

A ces mots, Harry et Ron échangèrent un rapide regard.

– Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger. Puisque vous nous avez rejoints, nous allons pouvoir commencer, expliqua le professeur Mc Gonagall. Devant vous se trouvent les chaudrons que votre professeur de potions souhaiterait que vous nettoyiez, vous trouverez le matériel nécessaire dans le seau, ainsi que de vieux dossiers dans lesquels sont répertoriées les punitions de tous les élèves étant passés par Poudlard depuis sa création. Vous devez les trier par années, par maison et par ordre alphabétique. Débrouillez comme vous le voulez, mais vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce tant que tout ne sera pas terminé. Et comme convenu, toute magie est interdite. Accio baguette. Bon courage.

Les baguettes de Drago, Harry et Ron atterrit dans les mains de la directrice adjointe. Elle sortit de la salle et les laissa seuls, les enfermant à l'aide d'un sort. Ils s'observèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, trouvant qu'ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, soupira et se dirigea vers l'un des trois cartons de dossiers et s'en saisit. Elle se dirigea vers un coin neutre, entre les chaudrons et les autres dossiers. Drago et Blaise prirent les deux restants et les Gryffondor durent s'occuper des chaudrons.

Après une demi-heure de travail en silence, les garçons commençaient à en avoir marre.

– Hey Drago, tu crois qu'il y a aussi nos punitions à nous dans les dossiers ? demanda le métis à son ami.

– Peut-être bien, répondit Drago après réflexion. Mais c'est Granger qui a pris le carton avec les dossiers les plus récents. Il faut voir avec elle.

– Laissez-la tranquille, espèces de serpents ! conseilla Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, déclenchant les rires desdits serpents.

– On dirait qu'Hermione ne veux pas de ton aide, Weasmoche ! rigola Blaise.

Drago donna un coup de coude à Blaise, comme à chaque fois qu'il appelait Granger par son prénom. Mais les Gryffondor n'y accordèrent pas d'importance, trop occupés à tenter de résoudre leurs problèmes.

– Ecoute Hermione, commença Harry en soupirant, tu ne vas pas réussir à nous éviter ou nous ignorer indéfiniment. Il va bien falloir que l'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé…

A défaut d'avoir attiré l'attention d'Hermione, Harry avait celle des Serpentard, désormais plus curieux que jamais de comprendre enfin la raison de tous ces bouleversements.

– Tu vas bien être obligée de nous écouter, reprit le brun. Tu ne peux pas partir et tu ne peux pas te servir de la magie pour nous faire taire. En plus, on est deux et tu es seule, alors tu vas nous parler ou au moins nous écouter !

– Ne gâche pas ta salive pour rien, lui conseilla-t-elle. Ce cher Dumbledore m'a déjà fait un charmant plaidoyer en votre faveur.

Les deux Serpentard furent une fois de plus surpris par le ton méprisant qu'elle avait utilisé.

– Et ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

– Et ça ne change absolument rien. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me faire avoir par de belles paroles !

– Mais enfin ! s'énerva Harry. Si tu as écouté Dumbledore tu as bien dû comprendre que c'était une question de sécurité ! Et que nous n'avions pas eu le choix !

– Ce n'est pas toi qui répète tout le temps qu'on a toujours le choix ? argua-t-elle d'une voix toujours calme malgré quelques trémolos dus à sa colère grandissante. Et on parle de la sécurité de qui, là ? Parce qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas de la mienne et encore moins celle de mes défunts parents !

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent perplexes : depuis quand les parents de Granger étaient-ils morts ?

– Mais Mione, tenta Ron. On est tes amis, tu dois nous laisser une chance de t'expliquer !

Hermione serra la mâchoire, tentant de se maîtriser tant bien que mal.

– Eh bien allez-y ! s'exclama Hermione en se relevant et en les foudroyants du regard. Expliquez-moi ! Parce que j'ai effectivement du mal à comprendre !

– Mione… l'interrompit Ron.

– Ne.m' .comme.ça ! ordonna-t-elle au roux en serrant les dents avant de se tourner vers Harry. Tu voulais que l'on parle, eh bien parle ! Explique-moi pourquoi, en rentrant de vacances, j'ai trouvé les cadavres de mes parents en décomposition ? Morts, alors que vous m'aviez promis qu'ils seraient en sécurité et protégés par l'Ordre, seules raisons qui m'ont convaincues de partir ? Et pourquoi m'avoir laissée affronter ça toute seule ?

– C'est notre faute, approuva Harry, tu as raison. Nous n'aurions jamais dû les laisser sans surveillance et si tu savais à quel point on s'en veut ! Si seulement on pouvait changer les choses, on le ferait, je te le jure ! Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour eux ! Et Dumbledore nous avait interdit de te contacter, prétextant un piège de la part des Mangemorts pour affaiblir l'Ordre.

– Harry s'est même violemment disputé avec Dumbledore, renchérit Ron.

Hermione sembla se calmer et fixa son regard sur ses camarades. Les Serpentard quant à eux commençaient à saisir la situation, qui était bien loin de tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser. Cette découverte était d'autant plus surprenante car ils n'avaient pas entendu parler d'une attaque contre les Granger, ils s'en seraient souvenus !

– Je suppose, reprit calmement Hermione, qu'avec du temps je pourrais peut-être finir par vous pardonner.

Harry et Ron soufflèrent de soulagement à ces mots tandis que Drago s'exaspérait intérieurement de la bêtise de la jeune fille.

– Mais il y a une autre chose qu'il faudrait que vous m'expliquez, termina Hermione.

– Laquelle ? demanda Ron rasséréné.

– Pour quelles putains de raison avez-vous torturés Maxwell Harris à mort ?

Les quatre garçons présents se figèrent et Ron devint très pâle, contrastant avec la rousseur de ses cheveux.

– Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Harry.

– Ne me ment pas, Potter, tu n'arrangeras pas ton cas comme ça !

Ron sursauta en entendant le nom de famille prononcé avec autant de mépris tandis que Drago esquissait un sourire.

– On est en temps de Guerre, soupira l'Elu, et il faut parfois…

– J'n'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications ! le coupa celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie.

– Comment l'as-tu appris ?

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre, pauvre abruti ?! s'écria Hermione tout contrôle disparu. Si je le sais, c'est parce que lorsque j'ai découvert les corps de mes parents, il y avait deux lettres, adressées à l'Ordre du Phénix de la part des Mangemorts. La première expliquait qu'ils voulaient faire un simple échange : Maxwell, dont le fils était mourant et qui réclamait son père, contre mes parents. Mais comme l'Ordre n'est jamais venu assurer la protection de mes parents bien que tu me l'aies promis, vous n'avez jamais eu vent de cette lettre !

« La deuxième expliquait qu'en refusant d'effectuer cet échange, vous aviez condamné mes parents au même sort que la famille de Maxwell : lui ayant été torturé à mort par tes bons soins, sa femme morte de chagrin devant la disparition de son époux et celle proche de son fils unique. Et enfin leur fils, Parker, qui par je ne sais quel miracle a survécu, pour se retrouver orphelin à 5 ans !

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient à ses paroles.

– Tu veux dire que… osa Ron.

– Oui ! Je veux dire que mon père a connu les mêmes tortures que celles que vous avez fait vivre à Maxwell, à la coupure près !

– Mais c'est impossible ! contra Harry.

– Espèce d'idiot dégénéré ! Mais quand comprendras-tu que lorsque tu es en colère, tu es directement relié à l'esprit de Voldemort qu'il le lit comme un livre ouvert ?! Il n'a pas été difficile pour lui de voir ce que tu faisais subir à Maxwell et d'indiquer aux Mangemorts ce qu'ils devaient faire ! En plus d'avoir torturé en toute connaissance de cause un autre être humain, tu as condamné mes parents ! Me condamnant par la même occasion à vivre cette épreuve seule, devant travailler 15h par jour pour avoir de quoi survivre, n'étant pas majeure chez les moldus. Hantée sans cesse par ces atroces images ! Tout ça à cause de toi ! Alors quoi que tu tentes de dire ou de faire, ça ne changera rien de l'image que j'ai de toi, Harry Potter ! Je te hais, allez en enfer, toi et ton Ordre du Phénix !

Ils étaient sans voix devant de telles révélations et surtout devant la colère et la haine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'était détournée et se dirigeait vers la porte.

– Tu ne peux pas sortir, lui rappela Blaise qui voulait calmer le jeu, on est enfermé et on n'a pas nos baguettes…

Mais Hermione ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et lorsqu'elle fut à deux mètres de la porte, celle-ci explosa en morceaux. Les garçons se jetèrent au sol pour éviter les éclats de bois alors qu'Hermione n'y prêta aucune importance. Quand elle passa ce qui avait été la porte, elle se retrouva face à un Dumbledore désolé qui tenait toujours les lettres dans ses mains et une Mc Gonagall sous le choc. Elle voulut arrêter la jeune femme, mais en voyant le regard de pure haine de cette dernière, elle poussa une légère exclamation et fit un pas en arrière. Hermione en profita et prit la direction du parc, plongé dans le noir, et d'où seul l'écho de la pluie qui tombe perturbait le silence du soir. Elle partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch, lieu qu'elle appréciait, contre toute attente.

– Laissez-la Minerva, indiqua Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa directrice adjointe. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Il dirigea son regard vers la salle où se trouvaient encore les garçons qui regardaient dans la direction qu'avait pris Hermione. Ron avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, Harry avait les yeux dans le vide, Blaise et Drago avaient les sourcils froncés devant toutes ces révélations perturbantes. Drago comprenant enfin pourquoi il n'en savait rien : ça c'était produit durant ses vacances et à cette époque il n'était pas encore d'un rang aussi élevé qu'à l'heure actuelle dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Hermione, ayant peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise après autant d'émotions. Mais une chose était sûre pour les deux Serpentard : Hermione Granger avait définitivement quitté l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que le côté dit « du bien », ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible après ce qu'elle avait vécu.


	37. Tome 3 : Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**** :**

Le lendemain, ni Harry ni Ron ne tentèrent de reprendre contact avec Hermione. Au vu de ce qu'elle savait et de sa réaction de la veille, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace. Il fallait également reconnaître qu'ils avaient été impressionnés et légèrement apeurés par son emportement et sa puissance insoupçonnée. Blaise avait été lui aussi contraint de la laisser seule : lorsqu'il essayait une approche, elle l'évitait. C'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de solitude et il n'avait pas insisté, ce dont elle lui avait été reconnaissante. Mais tout le monde ne semblait pas vouloir être clément avec elle : alors qu'elle rentrait dans son appartement après le dîner, elle entendit clairement des gémissements – voire des cris ! – de plaisir provenant de la chambre de son homologue. A cet instant, elle comprit mieux ce qu'insinuait Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il disait « si ça t'empêche de dormir ! »…

Le vendredi, lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant la salle de DCFM, elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par celle qui l'avait empêché de dormir à cause de ses cris de jouissance.

– Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas la pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe sans ami ?

– Grengrass, la salua-t-elle à son tour. Je crois que je préfère encore t'entendre gémir comme une truie que t'essayer au trait d'esprit. Contente-toi d'être belle et laisse l'intelligence aux autres, tu seras mignonne.

Elle prit une moue choquée mais Drago, qui était à côté d'elle, l'empêcha de répliquer et s'approcha de la préfète-en-chef.

– Granger, l'apostropha-t-il, sais-tu quel jour on est ?

– Vendredi, répondit-elle du tac au tac mais méfiante.

– Exact. Vendredi 25 Septembre. Le dernier vendredi du mois.

Hermione soupira de lassitude.

– Qui dit dernier vendredi du mois dit « soirée détente ». Je prends la peine de te le rappeler étant donné que tu n'étais pas présente ce midi quand le vieux fou l'a mentionné.

Hermione grimaça.

– Alors cette fois tu viens ! Rien à foutre que ça t'emmerde, tu as intérêt à venir où je ne serais pas aussi clément que la dernière fois. Compris ?

La concernée se contenta d'un vague signe de tête avant de suivre les autres dans la classe.

– Bonjour tout le monde ! les salua Booth. Allez, en place !

Et comme à chaque fois, les binômes se formèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Blaise et Hermione se sourirent en commençant leurs échauffements.

– Désolé pour l'attitude de Drago, commença Blaise. Et de ne pas être venu te soutenir non plus…

– Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je comprends tout à fait ta position et puis je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses menaces…

– Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

– Il me promet mille morts si je ne viens pas l'aider pour la soirée de ce soir…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils se sourirent. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de se parler et de se sourire et les autres n'y prêtaient plus attention, enfin presque.

– Tu viendras ? l'interrogea le métis.

– Où ?

– A la soirée de ce soir.

Devant le scepticisme de la jeune fille, il argumenta.

– Sans compter que ça fait partie de tes obligations, ça te ferait du bien de t'amuser un peu. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi, j'ai parfaitement compris que tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, mais Hermione tu as besoin de relâcher la pression ! Je ne me souviens que trop bien dans quel état tu étais cet été, alors aujourd'hui…

Il ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, elle avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il insinuait.

– Mais tu n'es pas seule ! Je suis là et je ferais tout pour t'aider. Et de l'aide, tu en as besoin. Que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce que tu fais passe encore, mais je vois bien dans quel état tu es : tu es amaigrie, tu parais épuisée, tu es toujours absente au déjeuner, tu es couverte de blessures et maintenant tu utilises la magie noire ! Alors je veux bien ne pas insister et ne pas chercher à savoir, mais je ne peux pas faire comme si ça ne m'inquiétait pas ! Alors je t'ordonne de venir t'amuser à la soirée de ce soir. Tu me le dois bien !

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, tout en continuant de fixer Hermione. Bien qu'il ait parlé avec conviction et ardeur, il avait su rester discret et personne ne les avait entendus. Hermione était réellement surprise et prenait petit à petit conscience de l'attention que lui portait Blaise. Il avait remarqué jusqu'au plus petit détail la concernant. Pire, il semblait sincèrement inquiet pour elle et ses secrets semblaient peser au jeune homme. Elle qui se croyait seule…

– Blaise je… commença-t-elle perturbée, d'accord. Je viendrai.

– Tu le promets ?

– Je le promets.

Il lui fit un sourire rayonnant et elle se sentit contente de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Le cours se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, pour eux en tout cas. Alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir, le professeur les en empêcha.

– Attendez, jeunes gens ! Une dernière chose avant que vous partiez en weekend : dès lundi nous commencerons les corps à corps à proprement parler. Alors reposez-vous bien ! A lundi ! Miss Granger, je souhaiterais vous parler.

Les élèves sortirent rapidement, excepté Blaise qui n'aimait pas cette situation. Une fois seule avec son professeur, Hermione prit une moue honteuse et baissa son regard au sol sans oser bouger.

– Hermione ? l'appela Booth, intrigué par son attitude. Que se passe-t-il ?

– Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de rester… Vous êtes au courant pour mercredi et vous allez me reprocher mon attitude des plus déplorables et vous auriez raison ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, c'était plus fort que moi et…

– Hermione stop ! l'arrêta-t-il. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire des reproches, loin de moi cette idée ! Vu ta situation, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.

Hermione releva la tête vers son professeur qui lui accordait un regard bienveillant. Elle sembla reconnaissante de son soutien.

– Comment est-ce que ça va ? Tu supportes ?

– Ça va. Bien sûr, j'ai du mal à dormir. En fait le problème c'est le réveil pendant deux-trois secondes, mais je ne dors pas trop mal. Je dors même bien à part les cauchemars…

Booth fixa la jeune fille avec intensité et on pouvait lire dans son regard combien il était désolé et la peine qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

– Tu sembles aller bien pour quelqu'un dans ta situation. Tu es très courageuse, et je suis fier de toi !

– Merci professeur. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter…

– Tiens donc ! s'exclama-t-il surpris. Et pourquoi ça ?

Hermione avait le regard fermement vissé au sol, ne voulant pas affronter celui intense de son professeur.

– Je les fais souffrir, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure, Harry et Ron. Mais je ne me sens pas la force d'aller vers eux, c'est trop dur… Sans compter l'Ordre…

– Que…

Hermione releva la tête et adressa un petit sourire à son interlocuteur.

– N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne faites pas parti de l'Ordre. Un homme aussi doué et tourné vers les autres ne peut qu'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il lui sourit à son tour et se caressa la nuque, signe de gêne chez lui. Le compliment qu'elle venait de lui faire l'avait beaucoup touché mais également mis mal à l'aise.

– Tout ça, reprit Hermione qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué ou en tout cas faire grand cas de la gêne de Booth, pour dire que j'aimerais pouvoir faire comme si tout était comme avant et aider l'Ordre, retrouver mes meilleurs amis… Mais je n'en ai pas le courage, je suis faible…

Booth la regarda avec gravité alors qu'elle venait de baisser une fois de plus la tête devant lui.

– Hermione, l'appela-t-il en lui attrapant doucement le menton, tu n'es pas faible. Tu es loin de l'être. Tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que j'ai rencontrées. Mais après ce que tu as traversé, il est normal que tu aies besoin de temps… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je te tiendrais personnellement informé des progressions de l'Ordre et je leur parlerais de…

– NON ! s'écria Hermione en faisant sursauter son professeur, la faisant rougir. Je… pardon mais je… je ne souhaite pas qu'ils sachent tout ça… ils s'inquiéteraient encore plus et… enfin…

– J'ai compris Hermione, lui assura son professeur avec un sourire rassurant. Ça restera entre nous. Ils ne sauront rien, en tout cas venant de ma part.

– Merci, le remercia-t-elle soulagée. Je dois reconnaître que ça fait du bien de se confier, de savoir qu'on peut compter sur quelqu'un…

– Oui, c'est normal… Bon il est temps d'y aller, on va être en retard pour le dîner !

Quelques minutes après, le professeur de DCFM rejoignit sa place à la table des professeurs.

– Tiens, Milicent ! Regarde qui vient d'arriver ! fit remarquer Marcus Flint.

– Il est tellement beau ! se lamenta presque la Serpentard.

– C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal, approuva Astoria.

– Dommage pour vous qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour Granger ! se moqua Flint.

– La sang-de-bourbe ? s'exclama Astoria avec dégoût.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? interrogea Blaise qui cessa de parler avec Drago.

– Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il lui demande souvent de rester en classe alors qu'on sort tous ? fit remarquer Flint, à la surprise générale.

– Ça ne veut rien dire, contra Blaise. Seulement qu'il veut lui parler.

– Et ça c'est quoi alors ? demanda à son tour Pansy en désignant la table des Gryffondors.

Ils suivirent son regard pour voir Hermione qui venait tout juste de s'installer. Et alors qu'elle prenait place, Booth lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui renvoya. Effectivement, c'était étrange.

Le soir arriva bien trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Malgré la promesse faite à Blaise elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il était cependant trop tard pour reculer. Elle s'habilla simplement d'un slim noir et d'un pull à manche trois quart marron. Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle déjà pleine. A peine eut-elle posé un pied dans la pièce que Malefoy lui tombait dessus.

– Tu es venue cette fois, remarqua-t-il.

– Comme tu vois.

– Je préfère ça.

– Rêve pas, je ne suis pas là pour toi ! répliqua-t-elle avant de le contourner pour partir à la recherche de Blaise. C'est lui qui la trouva au bout de quelques minutes.

– Je suis heureux de te voir !

– Blaise, on s'est vu il y à peine deux heures !

– Tu vois où je veux en venir…

– Oui ! lui assura-t-elle. Je vais faire un tour pour voir si tout va bien et je te rejoins.

– Tu vas voir, on va s'éclater !

Hermione rit devant son enthousiasme avant de partir faire sa ronde. Elle renvoya les premières et deuxièmes années dans leurs dortoirs, leur couvre-feu étant passé et chargea les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigles de s'occuper des troisièmes et quatrièmes années après quoi elle rejoignit son ami. Il était assis sur une chaise et regardait les rares danseurs qui évoluaient sur la piste, un verre – de Whisky Pur Feu certainement ! – à la main.

– Me revoilà !

– Ah, enfin ! lui reprocha-t-il. Je commençais à trouver le temps long !

– Quoi, t'aurais-je manquée ? fit-elle, malicieuse.

– C'est surtout que Dray est parti dans un coin avec Astoria et que je me sentais seul…

Hermione prit une moue choquée et boudeuse à laquelle Blaise ne résista pas et il explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

– Je rigole, Princesse ! s'exclama-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras ce qui n'échappa pas à une certaine Serpentard.

A ce surnom, Hermione ne put retenir un immense sourire de pur plaisir prendre place sur son visage, même si elle le trouvait ridicule et inapproprié pour elle.

– Tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous voie ensemble ? s'enquit la Gryffondor.

– J'ai décidé que je m'en fichais, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tant qu'on est présent l'un pour l'autre on s'en moque des autres !

Une bouffée de bonheur comme elle n'en n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment emplit le cœur d'Hermione. Elle adressa un sourire éblouissant à Blaise et lui prit la main pour le tirer vers la piste.

– Allez, viens, on va s'amuser un peu !

– Comme si tu en étais capable ! la railla une voix une féminine.

Hermione se figea et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

– Parkinson, évidemment. Qui d'autre ? remarqua Hermione à voix haute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Que t'arrête ton numéro ! Arrête d'essayer de jouer les grandes, c'est pas pour toi !

Blaise s'apprêtait à réagir mais Hermione l'en empêcha en lui posant une main sur le torse.

– Laisse, Blaise. Je gère, lui affirma-t-elle.

– Blaise ! se récria Pansy. Depuis quand tu sympathises avec les sang-de-bourbe ? Et surtout la pire de tous ?

– Bon c'est quoi ton problème, Parkinson ? s'énerva finalement la préfète-en-chef. Tu es jalouse, c'est ça? Parce que là tu commences sérieusement à m'emmerder !

Autour, toutes les conversations s'étaient tues, même la musique avait été arrêtée. Il ne restait plus dans la salle que les élèves allant de la cinquième à la septième année et tous semblaient captivés par l'échange.

– Jalouse ?! Mais de quoi ? C'est pas parce que tu as changé de fringues que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de différent et tu le sais ! Au fond tu resteras toujours la parfaite Miss-je-sais-tout coincée et quoi que tu fasses tu n'y changeras rien !

– Tu veux parier ? proposa Hermione d'une voix malicieuse mais étrangement calme malgré les insultes.

Pansy sembla prise de court un instant mais, en bonne Serpentard, se ressaisit rapidement. Les verts et argents s'étaient réunis derrière elle pour faire front commun. Loin d'être apeurée, Hermione était plutôt amusée de la situation qui tournait en sa faveur.

– Parier quoi ?

– Eh bien tu sembles persuadée que je suis coincée et incapable de m'amuser. Je te propose de parier là-dessus.

– Et tu proposes quoi ? interrogea Pansy, méfiante.

– Hum… Hermione sembla réfléchir avant d'afficher un air hésitant très convaincant. Eh bien, vu que c'est une soirée, pourquoi pas… danser ?

– Ça me va ! s'empressa d'approuver Pansy qui affichait déjà un air victorieux. Drago en avait profité pour se rapprocher de Blaise et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi il acquiesça.

– Il faut quelqu'un de neutre pour choisir la musique, intervint Blaise. Je propose Drago en tant que préfet-en-chef, il saura rester impartial.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, tous sachant très bien que le Prince des Serpentard allait forcément favoriser celle de sa maison. Mais contre toute attente, Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Très bien ! accepta la lionne en ôtant son pull pour se retrouver en simple débardeur noir. Je commence !

Après un clin d'œil à Blaise, à qui elle confia sa baguette, et avec tous les regards braqués sur elle, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la salle. D'un coup de baguette, Drago fit retentir la musique. Hermione fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson moldue _«I'm a slave for you»_ de Britney Spears et elle pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser gagner par la musique et respira tranquillement. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se mit à danser. Il semblait que son corps et la musique ne faisaient qu'un tellement le rythme de la musique et celui de ses mouvements étaient synchronisés. Elle se mouvait, glissait, se déhanchait de façon sensuelle et gracieuse. Le tout ponctué par quelques figures plus ou moins compliquées. Elle balaya la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur un regard acier qui la fixait avec force. Aussitôt, elle se sentit assaillie par des sensations fortes qu'elle tenta de transmettre dans ses mouvements.

Elle ne remarqua pas Blaise qui était désormais à côté d'Harry et Ron.

– Toujours aussi sûrs de la connaître mieux que quiconque votre _meilleure amie ?_ les nargua-t-il avant de rejoindre Drago.

La musique finit par s'arrêter et Hermione aussi. Elle lâcha le regard de son homologue tandis que régnait un moment de flottement silencieux qui fut bientôt suivit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements auquel Hermione sourit. Sa respiration redevenue régulière, elle s'avança vers Pansy qui n'avait pas bougé et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

– La prochaine fois, ne parle pas sans savoir. Ah, et ne te permets plus jamais de me juger, tu ne me connais pas !

Elle poussa la provocation jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur la joue de la Serpentard. Elle remarqua que son homologue avait disparu et rejoignit Blaise qui avait un grand sourire. Le métis lui tendit sa baguette et lui rendit son clin d'œil.

– Bien joué, Princesse ! la félicita-t-il. Du grand art !

Pour toute réponse, elle attrapa son verre et le but d'une traite avant de grimacer.

– Ça fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et même si tous ces regards qui te fixent peuvent être impressionnants, moi je trouve ça grisant !

– Au moins, remarqua-t-il, maintenant on peut passer du temps ensemble sans qu'on ne nous fasse de réflexion ! Tu as gagné ce droit pour nous !

Ils se sourirent et passèrent le temps suivant à rire. De temps à autre, quelques élèves venaient féliciter Hermione pour sa prestation. Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Hermione arrêta la musique et se lança un sonorus.

– La fête est finie ! Tout le monde dans son dortoir ! C'est l'heure !

Lentement, la salle se vida pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'Hermione et Blaise. Elle le salua et retourna à son appartement. Tout en donnant le mot de passe, elle ôta ses chaussures qu'elle balança dans un coin du salon. Sentant une présence, elle s'arrêta et fit face à son homologue, à un mètre d'elle.

Il la fixait avec le même regard que lorsqu'elle dansait. Ce regard qui lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses contradictoires. Un regard d'une intensité qui la fit frissonner. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ils se contentèrent de s'observer pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. Et sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison ou ne sachent de qui provenait l'initiative, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une étreinte passionnée. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre ou d'amoureux. Non c'était violent, sauvage et excitant. Comme un besoin vital.

Drago avait saisi Hermione par les cheveux alors qu'elle plantait ses doigts dans son dos. Elle avait totalement conscience de l'adrénaline qui galvanisait son corps à son contact, de ses lèvres qui s'étaient brutalement posées sur les siennes, de l'accélération de leurs souffles ainsi que du contact de la langue de son ennemi avec la sienne. Cette prise de conscience avait un effet bien plus fort que n'importe quelle drogue : leurs langues se touchaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient, se débattaient avec force et Hermione se sentait planer, à des kilomètres de Poudlard, de la Guerre, de tout. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid et métallique. Sans rompre le baiser, elle tenta d'identifier l'objet et comprit : il s'agissait de son fameux piercing ! Drago Malefoy avait un piercing à la langue ! Encore plus excitée par cette découverte, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, voulant se fondre en lui, tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur ses cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur ou de plaisir, elle était incapable de le dire.

Et tout s'arrêta brusquement. Ils se séparèrent, se décollant l'un de l'autre. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, encore perdus dans les limbes du désir et de la passion qui les avaient gagnés, la respiration forte et irrégulière. Drago fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits : il fut rapidement saisi par la colère et le dégoût. Il poussa la jeune femme qui tomba lourdement au sol sous la force de l'impact. Incapable du moindre mouvement, elle se contenta de le regarder disparaître dans sa chambre et de claquer sa porte. Il ne manquait plus que ça !


	38. Tome 3 : Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**** :**

Dans les couloirs encore vides en ce samedi matin, Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle sur demande. Contrairement aux autres élèves, elle était levée depuis longtemps : elle avait eu le temps de faire son jogging, se doucher et de déjeuner. Maintenant, elle pouvait mettre son temps à profit pour se défouler suite aux événements de la veille. Mais alors qu'elle repassait pour la troisième fois devant le mur du couloir du septième étage, la porte refusa d'apparaître. Hermione ré-effectua la manœuvre plusieurs fois et toujours le même résultat.

Tout en retournant à ses appartements, elle réfléchit au phénomène. La seule raison qui pouvait l'expliquer était que la salle était déjà utilisée. Mais par qui ? Rares étaient les personnes à connaître l'existence de cette salle et encore moins son emplacement et son mode de fonctionnement. Un unique nom lui vint à l'esprit tandis qu'elle franchissait le portrait de ses appartements : Harry Potter. Elle traversa le salon vide de toute présence ainsi que tout l'appartement. Et à la réflexion, ça valait mieux. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa à l'Elu.

Pour qu'il ait besoin de la salle sur demande, cela voulait dire qu'il mijotait quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec l'AD ? Ou même l'Ordre ? Mais compte tenu de ses relations plus qu'houleuses de ces derniers temps, elle aurait du mal à en apprendre plus. Sans compter que la carte du maraudeur avait été détruite l'an dernier durant l'attaque des Mangemorts… Alors que le Survivant possédait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité… Et s'il s'en servait pour la suivre elle ? L'espionner ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de le repérer quand il était dans les parages même sous la cape…

Elle se promit d'y réfléchir mais décida de s'offrir une journée de repos pour changer. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit léviter sa télévision qu'elle avait ramenée de chez elle et l'alluma grâce à un sort. Elle mit un de ses DVD dans le lecteur et se rallongea dans son lit. Le film avait commencé depuis à peine 5 min quand elle entendit du bruit provenant du salon.

– Hermione ? l'appela Blaise.

– En haut ! Dans ma chambre !

Elle lui avait donné le mot de passe sachant qu'il passait les trois quart de son temps ici : soit avec Malefoy soit avec elle. Il la rejoignit rapidement et admira sa chambre qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

– Eh bah on ne se refuse rien ! Une vraie chambre de princesse ! Même le bordel…

Ils rirent et il se laissa tomber sur le lit à ses côtés avec toute la grâce dont il était capable. Son attention fut vite attirée par la télévision.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc exactement ?

Et elle lui expliqua pendant près de dix minutes le fonctionnement de la télévision et tous ces gadgets : télécommande, lecteur de DVD, DVD…

– Mais je croyais que les équipements moldus étaient interdit dans Poudlard et encore plus leur utilisation, remarqua le métis.

– Et bien que Dumbledore vienne me faire une réflexion, il serait bien accueillit ! lui garantit-elle.

Blaise rigola à l'idée d'une Hermione rembarrant le directeur. Mais il l'en savait capable, elle avait tellement changé… Sentant le trouble de son ami, elle lui demanda ce qui le tracassait.

– Toi, répondit-il. Tu es si mystérieuse, tu as tellement de secrets… J'arrive pas à savoir si je te connais aussi bien que je le pensais…

En le voyant ainsi, elle se sentit soudainement coupable et honteuse de lui cacher tant de choses.

– Je suis sincèrement désolée de te causer tant de soucis, Blaise. Mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de parler de toute cette histoire, de mon histoire. Mais crois bien que dès que je m'en sentirais le courage, tu seras le premier à l'entendre !

– Ok. Il paraissait soulagé de ces paroles. Mais je peux quand même te poser une question ?

– Tente toujours, l'encouragea-t-elle. Je verrais si je te réponds.

– Pourquoi tu ne viens jamais manger dans la Grande Salle le midi ?

– Oh, ça ! s'exclama-t-elle presque soulagée de la question. Eh bien j'ai pris l'habitude de sauter ce repas durant le deuxième mois de vacances.

– Mais pourquoi continuer ? Insista-t-il, soucieux de sa santé. C'est pas bon pour toi !

– Je te l'ai dit : c'est devenu une habitude. Et puis je mets ce temps à profit pour faire autre chose… Et je dois bien avouer que moins je passe de temps avec les autres Gryffondor et mieux je me porte !

– Tu pourrais venir manger avec moi !

A ces mots, ils rirent tous deux. Il est vrai qu'Hermione prenant place à la table des Serpentard avait quelque chose de comique. Une fois calmés, ils passèrent la journée à regarder des films : la trilogie des Rush Hour. Blaise était vraiment très impressionné par les cascades.

– J'espère que nous aussi on saura faire ça après les cours de corps à corps ! s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la Grande Salle pour le diner. Et paf ! Un coup de pied latéral ! Et boum ! Un uppercut.

Hermione rit en le voyant mimer les figures dans le couloir, il ressemblait à un vrai gamin.

– Eh bien parle pour toi ! temporisa-t-elle. Moi je me sens bien incapable de telles prouesses, je suis nulle pour me battre !

– Tu plaisantes ! Toi qui as mis une droite à Dray en troisième année et un magnifique coup de tête à Astoria l'année dernière serais nulle pour te battre ?!

Hermione rougit à ces souvenirs embarrassant bien que flatteurs pour elle.

– Oui mais c'est parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu venir et n'ont pas répliqué, expliqua la préfète. Dans un combat loyal je serais KO en moins de deux ! Je ne suis pas Jacky Chan moi !

Arrivés à destination, ils se séparèrent pour regagner leurs tables respectives avec le sourire.

La journée du lendemain se passa de la même façon : la salle sur demande refusant toujours son accès à Hermione, elle avait passé la journée avec Blaise à regarder des films. Ne remarquant ni ne s'inquiétant du manque de présence de son homologue.

Et sans même qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, une nouvelle semaine commençait et Hermione se dirigeait vers le couloir de la salle de DCFM le regard rivé vers ses pieds. Elle avait une boule de stress dans le ventre comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Cela était-il dû au cours ou à la présence d'un certain blond ? Elle n'aurait pu le dire. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres de la salle de classe, elle inspira un grand coup et redressa la tête. Presque immédiatement et sans le vouloir, son regard croisa celui acier de Malefoy. Il exprimait une telle haine qu'Hermione en frissonna. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, il attrapa Astoria, qui se trouvait pas loin de lui comme toujours, et l'embrassa. Mais pas d'un simple baiser : il lui lécha les lèvres pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche et il entreprit de mélanger leurs langues de façon ostensible, faisant glousser les autres filles présentes. Pour Hermione, le message était clair : « oublie l'autre soir, ça n'arrivera plus ! ».

Elle s'arrêta à un ou deux mètres et ne put retenir un petit « beurk ! » à l'entente d'un bruit de succion des plus écœurants d'après elle. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Blaise qui n'avait désormais plus aucun problème de conscience en venant lui parler devant tout le monde.

– Bonjour, Princesse ! la salua-t-il, visiblement de bonne humeur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant venir la saluer avec ce surnom débile et une telle joie de vivre. Blaise était devenu son rayon de soleil. Mais si Blaise n'était pas gêné de venir lui parler, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les Serpentard et encore moins leur Prince. Le professeur les fit rentrer et le sourire d'Hermione disparut rapidement. Blaise le remarqua et tenta de la réconforter tandis que le professeur donnait les consignes.

– Bonjour à tous ! Comme je vous l'ai dit vendredi, aujourd'hui nous débutons les duels de corps à corps. Rassurez-vous, on va y aller doucement pour commencer. Mais j'aurais besoin de deux volontaires.

Personnes ne bougea ne serait-ce que le petit orteil.

– Eh bien quel enthousiasme ! Remarqua Booth. Bien je vais donc désigner deux volontaires… Hum, monsieur Flint venez ici s'il-vous-plait. Qui sera le deuxième ?

Le professeur inspectait ses élèves qui essayaient de se faire le plus petit possible tandis qu'Hermione et Blaise continuaient de chuchoter.

– Puisque je te dis que je n'y arriverais jamais, répétait Hermione pour l'énième fois. J'en suis incapable…

– Tiens ! reprit le professeur. Puisque Miss Granger semble avoir plein de choses à dire, elle va nous faire l'honneur d'une petite démonstration ! Venez ici s'il-vous-plaît.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers une Hermione rouge de honte. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait dessus. Une démonstration ? Devant toute la classe ? Avec ce grand baraqué de Flint ? Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Blaise qui retenait à grand peine son fou rire.

– Courage Jacky Chan ! lui murmura-t-il pour l'encourager.

Comme dans un film, Hermione avança au ralenti pour rejoindre son professeur et Flint. Elle pouvait voir tous les regards rivés sur elle : encourageants, neutres, méprisants, compatissants, dégoutés… Il y avait l'embarra du choix. Elle arriva finalement à côté de Flint qui la regardait comme si elle n'allait pas faire long feu, ce qui était probablement le cas…

– Miss Granger, Monsieur Flint vous allez vous contenter de mettre en pratique les différents mouvements que nous avons étudiés, expliqua Booth. Ne cherchez pas à faire dans le compliqué : ceci n'est qu'une démonstration. Allez-y.

Les élèves et le professeur se reculèrent pour laisser de l'espace. Hermione inspira un grand coup et se concentra, tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait et de la peur qui lui nouait les entrailles. Elle réussit à éviter la première attaque de Flint et reprit confiance. Mais elle déchanta bien vite. Marcus Flint était un garçon qui avait l'habitude de se battre et Hermione le comprit à ses dépens. Sa première attaque n'était en réalité qu'une diversion et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir le second arriver : il lui faucha les jambes et elle tomba au sol. Il se rua sur elle pour l'empêcher de se relever et profita de cette position pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

– Je suis sûr que tu as laissé Malefoy te baiser... J'ai bien vu la façon dont il tu l'as regardé, y a un truc entre vous. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si liés. Comment a-t-il fait pour écarter les cuisses de la Miss-je-sais-tout ? Il a fait le coup du garçon sensible et tu t'es laissée séduire ? Remarque, c'est un bon plan quand on trouve une fille assez idiote pour le croire ! Je me demande ce qui a dû lui déplaire, tu dois être trop coincée… Peu importe tu ne dois pas valoir le coup qu'on y retourne et maintenant que j'y pense on me l'a déjà dit, qui c'était attends… Ah oui ! Cédric…

Plus il parlait, plus Hermione sentait la colère prendre possession de son corps. Mais quand il mentionna Cédric, ce n'était plus simplement de la colère qui l'animait, mais de la rage à l'état pur. Elle poussa un grognement presque animal et repoussa brutalement Flint qui ne s'y attendait pas et tomba sur le dos. Hermione en profita pour se relever comme ils avaient appris à le faire : en posant ses mains au sol, pliant ses jambes et, tout en poussant sur ses mains, jeta ses jambes en avant pour retomber sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait plus conscience de la réalité, et tout comme le soir de sa retenue, elle laissa sa rage prendre contrôle de son corps. Elle enchaîna les mouvements à une vitesse ahurissante : uppercut, esquive, crochet, coup de pied… Et dans un dernier élan de colère elle envoya un coup de pied tournant à son adversaire dans lequel elle déversa toute sa haine, sa tristesse et sa colère. Hermione étant souple, Flint se prit le pied de la jeune fille dans la mâchoire et tomba au sol, étourdi, sous la puissance du coup.

La respiration irrégulière et bruyante, Hermione regarda le garçon au sol, sentant l'adrénaline s'écouler doucement de son corps encore tremblant.

– Euh, bien, intervint le professeur qui, comme les élèves, n'avait pas tout suivi. Merci, Miss Granger. Monsieur Crabbe, veuillez amener Monsieur Flint à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plaît. C'était un exemple mais pour commencer, on va y aller plus en… douceur. Miss Granger, vous devriez aller vous asseoir un instant.

Hermione se contenta, d'un vague signe de tête, toujours sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades. Pendant que le professeur continuait ses explications, Blaise vint à sa rencontre, hésitant entre l'inquiétude et l'humour de la situation.

– Hermione ? Comment tu te sens ?

Revenant lentement sur terre, Hermione perçut l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami et tenta de le rassurer.

– Bien. Mieux que Flint en tout cas.

Blaise sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

– Et après tu oses me dire que tu es nulle ? s'exclama-t-il, faussement indigné.

– Flint m'a mise hors de moi, se défendit-elle. Il m'a dit des choses horribles et a osé parler de Cédric…

Blaise comprit alors mieux la réaction de la jeune fille, faisant également le lien avec l'événement de leur retenue. Voulant empêcher qu'elle ne replonge dans un état dépressif, il tenta l'humour.

– Je pense qu'il a compris la leçon et ne recommencera pas, la rassura-t-il. Eh oui, c'est ça quand on tente de s'en prendre à ma Princesse !

Cette fois, Hermione rit. Ce garçon avait un don pour lui redonner le moral.

– Merci, Blaise. Mais tu devrais retourner avec les autres, va t'amuser ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis sinon.

– A vos ordres, chef ! approuva-t-il.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur son front et rejoignit le groupe. Hermione le regarda partir avec un sourire et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs en soupirant. Elle se sentait complètement vidée, épuisée par toute cette rage qui avait pris possession d'elle. Elle regarda ses camarades s'entraîner. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une petite vie bien tranquille comme eux ? Pourquoi fallait-il que les ennuis la poursuivent ? Remarquant que le cours était presque fini, elle se releva dans le but de rejoindre les autres quand elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se retourner, quelqu'un lui saisit le poignet et lui fit une clé de bras, exerçant une forte pression sur son poignet au passage. Elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître la personne responsable de son supplice.

– Ecoute moi très attentivement, Granger, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu te crois peut-être forte mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu peux toujours essayer de changer de vêtements, de look, d'attitude ou de fréquentations, pour moi tu resteras toujours une sang-de-bourbe, un être inférieur ! – il accentua sa pression sur son poignet ce qui arracha un gémissement à la jeune fille. Et ne va surtout pas penser que les choses ont changé malgré l'autre soir. Tu es insipide et sans intérêt ! Tu vaux peut-être mieux que Potter et Wesaley mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vaux grand-chose pour autant ! Je ne suis pas comme Blaise, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement que lui ! Et tes petites démonstrations ne m'impressionnent pas le moins du monde ! Alors reste à ta place où je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer !

– MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! cria Booth en se dirigeant vers eux, ainsi que tous les regards. Que faisiez-vous au juste ?!

Drago lâcha Hermione qui tomba à genou, ramenant son poignet meurtri contre sa poitrine.

– Nous nous entrainions, professeur, répondit calmement le blond sans accorder un regard à son homologue.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, le professeur se tourna vers Hermione.

– Est-ce que tout va bien, Miss Granger ?

La sonnerie retentit au même instant et Hermione en profita pour se relever à toute vitesse, attraper ses affaires et partir en courant vers ses appartements, bien décidée à ne pas aller en cours du reste de la journée.


	39. Tome 3 : Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**** :**

Hermione regardait son poignet qui ne cessait d'augmenter de volume et changer de couleur. Elle était dans sa salle de bain face aux lavabos et essayait de faire le calme dans sa tête. Les choses s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse qu'elles lui donnaient le tournis. Et la douleur lancinante de son poignet n'aidait pas à faire le point. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses les unes après les autres et décida de commencer par une longue douche chaude. Quand elle se sentit un peu plus détendue, elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'habilla d'un simple shorty et d'un débardeur : ayant décidé de ne pas retourner en cours, pas besoin de s'habiller. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau d'où elle sortit sa trousse médicale. Elle avala un puissant analgésique pour diminuer la douleur qui devenait insoutenable et banda son poignet.

Alors qu'elle comptait se mettre au lit pour regarder un film, quelqu'un frappa au portrait. Hésitant entre ne rien faire et aller voir, Hermione finit par se lever, ne serait-ce que pour remettre à sa place le visiteur qui frappait de plus en plus fort. Elle eut la surprise de se retrouver face à Pansy.

– Parkinson ?! Si tu cherches Malefoy il n'est pas là alors va voir ailleurs !

Elle allait refermer la porte quand Pansy l'en empêcha.

– Je ne suis pas venue pour lui, l'informa-t-elle en la bousculant pour passer.

– Mais je t'en prie : entre, marmonna Hermione en refermant le portrait et en se tournant vers la nouvelle venue. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je viens de prendre un médicament plutôt fort alors active !

– Pas si résistants que ça, les lions, finalement ! se moqua la Serpentard.

– Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à dire, tu peux partir !

– Non, non ! Je constate un fait, rien de plus, se défendit Pansy en regardant le poignet bandé d'Hermione. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte…

– Comme tu vois, approuva la préfète-en-chef. Alors ?

– Okay, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Blaise ? Que tu as sauvé la vie de Théodore cet été ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant avant de se rappeler la fois où Théodore s'était étouffé.

– Euh, oui c'est vrai. Pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé ?

– Parce qu'il me soutient que t'es une fille bien, expliqua Pansy.

Hermione grogna ce qui amusa Pansy mais elle ne le montra pas, en bonne Serpentard.

– Et, reprit Pansy, après ce que j'ai découvert vendredi, j'en suis arrivée à me dire que peut-être il y avait une infime possibilité que Blaise n'ait pas tout à fait tort te concernant et que je t'avais mal jugée…

Hermione haussa un sourcil à la réplique et à la gêne visible de son interlocutrice.

– Serait-ce là une piètre tentative d'excuses ? s'amusa Hermione.

– Prend ça comme tu veux ! s'énerva Pansy, blessée dans son orgueil.

Hermione trouvait la situation étrange mais se sentait bien, à l'aise. Cela venait probablement des médicaments qui commençaient à agir.

– Tu es une fille étrange, Pansy Parkinson, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

_ Ouais bah t'aurais pas à truc un boire ? Fort de préférence !

– Je ne suis pas sûre que…

– Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler pour un peu de Whisky Pur Feu ! la coupa Pansy. Et puis vu ta tenue, tu n'as pas l'air décidée à retourner en cours alors qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

La concernée hésita : il n'était pas vraiment conseillé de mélanger alcool et médicament. Mais Pansy avait vu juste, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Elle les servit et vida son verre cul sec et eut son habituelle grimace.

– Bon écoute Granger. Blaise à l'air de tenir à toi plus que dans la mesure du raisonnable, et moi je tiens à lui. Alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre, encore moins à cause de toi ! Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime bien ou qu'on va devenir amies, je ne suis même pas sûre d'en être capable ! Mais on pourrait essayer de s'entendre, car je pense qu'on va être amenées à se fréquenter plus souvent et une trêve ne serait pas mal. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ce que tu sembles bien vouloir croire : on s'est détestées pendant toute notre scolarité alors je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on se tombe dans les bras du jour au lendemain… Mais je pense que ça serait bien de tenter le coup, dans l'intérêt de Blaise, bien entendu !

Hermione semblait prise de court par la tirade de Pansy. Encore une trêve avec un Serpentard ? Décidément, ça devenait une habitude ! Mais sa proposition n'était pas dénuée de sens. Hermione culpabilisait beaucoup de mettre Blaise dans cette situation gênante, partagé entre deux camps. Alors avoir Pansy à ses côtés pouvait s'avérer être une bonne chose.

– Ça me paraît correct, répondit finalement Hermione après réflexion. Et puis tu as l'air d'avoir du plomb dans la cervelle pour une Serpentard, pas comme cette potiche de Grengrass…

– Ne m'en parle pas ! s'exclama Pansy à la surprise d'Hermione. Cette fille est une vraie plaie purulente ! Elle se croit mieux que tout le monde ! Si seulement je pouvais m'occuper d'elle et lui dire ses quatre vérités en face… Ou même lui mettre un bon coup dans la tête comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière…

– Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? demanda Hermione. Tu ne manques pourtant pas de répondant, je le sais pour l'avoir expérimenté.

Pansy lui envoya un faible sourire.

– Je ne peux pas, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un manque de courage, mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

Hermione ne comprenait pas où Pansy voulait en venir, ce que cette dernière remarqua rapidement. Décidée à faire preuve de bonne volonté – pour Blaise ! – elle s'expliqua.

– Il y a une certaine hiérarchie chez les familles de sang-pur. Plus ton sang est pur et plus tu es au sommet. Et comme dans tout système hiérarchisé, les plus hauts placés ont tous les droits sur ceux d'un rang inférieur. Et ce principe s'applique à tous les membres de la famille, peu importe l'âge.

La Gryffondor était sidérée face à cette découverte. Alors même entre eux ces foutus sang-pur avaient établis un système de classe moyenâgeux ?

– Et je suppose, réfléchit Hermione à toute vitesse, que tu es d'un rang inférieur à celui de Grengrass ?

– Les Grengrass font partis des familles les mieux vues, approuva Pansy.

– Et qui est au sommet ?

– La famille Malefoy.

– Evidemment, grinça Hermione. Pourquoi ai-je posé la question ?

– Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux rien tenter contre elle. Son rang la rend quasiment intouchable, ça plus le fait qu'elle sait certains trucs sur moi… Il en va de l'honneur de ma famille.

– Pas moi.

Pansy regarda Hermione comme si elle était folle.

– Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre, expliqua la Gryffondor. Puisque je suis déjà une sang-de-bourbe, je n'ai rien à craindre. Et c'est avec un grand plaisir et au nom de notre nouvelle trêve que je te rendrais ce service.

Les deux filles se sourirent, ravies de s'être trouvé un point commun dans leur aversion pour Astoria Grengrass. Elles se lancèrent dans un inventaire de ses moindres tares qui s'avéraient être nombreuses. Elles se découvraient l'une l'autre et à leur plus grande surprise, se supportaient, allant presque jusqu'à s'apprécier. A cause de l'alcool et des médicaments, Hermione était dans en état second et se lâchait complètement.

– Mais le pire ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est quand elle gémit ! Tu sais qu'elle sort avec Malefoy et il lui arrive de la ramener ici. J'ai alors droit à ses cris de jouissances qui ne ressemblent à rien. Elle couine plus qu'elle ne jouit on dirait… un cochon d'Inde ! Ça fait un truc aigu du genre « _Heiin Heiin Heiiiiiiin… ». _

Pansy était littéralement morte de rire devant l'imitation et la grimace très réalistes d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à la suivre dans son fou-rire. Elles riaient si fort qu'elles n'avaient pas entendues le portrait s'ouvrir. C'est ainsi que les découvrit Drago Malefoy : sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie roulées en boule et qui se tenaient les côtes tellement elles riaient. Une colère sourde monta en lui : après Blaise, c'était le tour de Pansy ! Cette sang-de-bourbe n'avait donc pas compris la leçon ?! Il claqua violemment le portrait et les deux filles sursautèrent. Pansy se redressa avec l'attitude d'un enfant prit en faute par un parent tandis qu'Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, s'arrêtant juste de rire. Drago fusilla les deux filles du regard, observant un instant le poignet bandé de son homologue et en terminant par Pansy.

– Tu m'expliques ce bordel, Pansy ? s'écria-t-il.

La concernée était tétanisée devant la colère de son ami. Elle savait qu'il pouvait aller loin sous le coup de la colère, Hermione en était la preuve. Drago attendait une réponse que Pansy semblait incapable de lui fournir.

– Oh c'est bon, Malefoy! intervint Hermione, totalement stone désormais. T'es chiant à crier tout le temps !

Hermione se releva avec plus ou moins de mal et vint se poser aux côtés de Pansy, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et soutint le regard du garçon qui lui faisait face.

– La vérité, reprit la préfète-en-chef, c'est que Parkinson, pardon, Pansy ! et moi on est amies et ça te fous les boules ! T'es jaloux que tes propres meilleurs amis me préfèrent à toi ! Mais moi je les comprends…

Drago tremblait de rage. De quel droit osait-elle lui parler de cette façon ? Et de lui tenir de tels propos ? Il tenta de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait mais on sentait qu'il était passablement énervé.

– Ne me parle pas de cette manière Granger, la prévint-il. Ou…

– Ou quoi ? le coupa-t-elle. Tu vas me péter l'autre poignet ?

Tout en se dégageant de Pansy, elle désigna son poignet bandé.

– Pourquoi pas.

– Pff, j'ai pas peur de toi, Malefouine !

Elle tourna le dos aux Serpentards qui la suivaient du regard et entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre. Mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha. A sa surprise, il s'agissait de Pansy qui avait les sourcils froncés. Lentement et délicatement, elle releva le débardeur d'Hermione dans son dos dévoilant plusieurs hématomes plus ou moins prononcés. En la regardant de plus près, elle en avait également sur les jambes mais qui semblaient plus anciens. La Serpentard tourna immédiatement la tête vers le blond avec un regard noir.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! se récria Drago. Ce n'est pas moi !

– Dray, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a que le Doloris pour laisser de telles traces.

– Et ça fait forcément de moi le coupable ?! Il est vrai que j'ai eu des raisons et l'envie de lui en envoyer une bonne centaine de fois mais j'ai toujours résisté à la tentation !

– Mais alors qui ? Demanda Pansy, perplexe.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione qui n'avait ni bougé ni parlé. En les voyant la fixer elle refit surface.

– Ça ne vous regarde pas ! C'est ma vie, mon corps et j'en fais ce que je veux ! Alors lâchez-moi ! Occupez-vous de vos affaires !

Et elle partit en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre qu'elle ne quitta pas du reste de la journée pas même pour diner.

En se levant le lendemain matin, Hermione était de méchante humeur. Surprenant ? Elle avait toujours mal au poignet et le mélange alcool-médicament de la veille ne lui avait pas réussi. Rajoutée à ça la découverte des deux Serpentard et son bonheur était total. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'ils allaient en parler à Blaise et que désormais elle n'aurait plus de répit. Elle décida de passer outre le jogging et en profita pour étudier jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps de se rendre aux cachots pour son cours de potions. Hermione supportait de moins en moins Rogue, ce qui semblait être réciproque. Blaise, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant de la découverte de ses amis, dut sentir le manque d'enthousiasme d'Hermione car il tenta de la dérider par tous les moyens.

– Prête, Princesse ? la salua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un grognement qui le fit rire. Mais cela ne suffit pas à détendre Hermione. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant le cours à venir. Pansy les rejoints, sous les yeux ahuris des élèves aussi bien Serpentard que Gryffondor. Que Blaise vienne parler avec Hermione ils avaient fini par en avoir l'habitude, mais Pansy ?! Cette dernière lui adressa un simple signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit. La situation enchanta Blaise qui semblait plus heureux que jamais. Cela pouvait paraître anodin comme geste, mais pour les deux filles, cela voulait dire beaucoup.

– Hermione, l'interpella Blaise, pourquoi tu as le poignet bandé ? Tu n'es pas allé voir madame Pomfresh ?

C'est au moment où Hermione allait rouspéter qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne que le professeur Rogue choisit d'ouvrir la porte et de faire entrer les élèves.

– En vitesse et en silence ! leur cria-t-il. Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur alors ne m'énervez pas !

– Comme ça on est deux, alors… marmonna Hermione.

– Un commentaire, Granger ? aboya-t-il.

Hermione croisa le regard de Blaise et se retint de balancer une réplique bien sentie à son professeur et se contenta de prendre place en silence. Mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et semblait bien décidé à humilier la Miss parfaite.

– Comment vous-êtes-vous blessée ? Vous avez essayé de faire deux choses à la fois, ce que votre pauvre petit esprit n'arrive pas à assimiler ?

Rogue abordait un rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire tandis qu'Hermione serrait la mâchoire.

– Non, _professeur._ La pauvre chose sans cervelle qui me sert d'homologue n'est pas fichue de contrôler sa force.

Tous les élèves écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention l'échange entre le professeur et la meilleure élève de leur génération.

– J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor pour insolence envers un préfet-en-chef. Rogue fit une pause pour ménager son effet. Vos parents ne vous ont-ils donc pas appris le respect, Miss ? Et laissez-moi deviner, je présume que vous ne vous êtes délibérément pas faites soigner dans le but de vous faire plaindre sur votre _terrible_ sort, exact ?

Le ton, tout comme la colère, commençait à monter entre les deux protagonistes. Hermione savait très bien qu'il voulait la provoquer en appuyant là où ça faisait mal. Mais elle tenta de prendre sur elle.

– J'estime simplement qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'embêter l'infirmière avec mes pauvres petits problèmes de santé sans intérêt. De plus, je n'ai besoin de personne pour s'occuper de moi et ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller sans magie que c'est mon cas !

Les Gryffondor étaient en extase devant le courage de leur préfète hormis Ron et Harry qui savaient pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière. Pansy avait un petit sourire devant l'audace de la jeune fille, alors que Blaise se faisait du souci pour elle et avait envie de lui dire de se taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quant à Drago, il voulait la baffer d'avoir osé parler de lui comme ça et de jouer les petites chefs. Orpheline ou pas, ça ne lui donnait aucun droit de parler de lui dans ces termes.

– Vous avez gagné un mois de retenue, vous qui êtes si forte ! Et sachez que votre blessure ne sera pas une excuse pour ne pas faire le travail demandé ou de mal le faire. Et il n'est pas nécessaire de vous plaindre ou d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de votre mère, ça ne changera rien !

Hermione se releva brusquement et écrasa ses deux mains à plat sur sa table, faisant craquer son poignet dans un bruit glauque. Elle jeta un regard furieux à son professeur : il était allé bien trop loin ! Tant pis pour la bienséance. Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles à ce bâtard graisseux !

– Allez vous faire foutre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite, à part vos petits Serpentard de merde rien ne compte pour vous ! Bien entendu cela voudrait dire que vous vous souciez de quelque chose d'autre que votre petite personne! Et si vos cheveux gras ne vous cachaient pas la vue, vous verriez que je suis l'élève la plus brillante que vous n'aillez jamais eu ! Mais ça vous ferait trop mal au cul de le reconnaître ! Et je vous jure sur le nom de toutes les divinités moldues et sorcières que la prochaine fois que vous oserez parler de moi ou de mes parents de cette manière, je vous arrange le portrait au point que même votre propre mère ne vous reconnaîtrait pas !

A ces mots, elle attrapa ses affaires de cours et, sous les yeux stupéfiés et admiratifs de ses camarades, elle sortit de la classe en prenant soin de claquer bien fort la porte, plongeant la salle de classe dans un silence de mort. Etait-ce bien Hermione Granger qui venait de tenir ces propos avec une telle colère et une haine aussi prononcée ?


	40. Tome 3 : Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**** :**

A peine venait-elle de claquer la porte qu'Hermione réalisa qu'elle était allée un peu trop loin et qu'elle allait payer les conséquences de ses paroles. Bien sûr, cette chauve-souris aux cheveux gras l'avait largement mérité mais il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de tenter de la faire renvoyer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire pour se justifier.

Dix-huit heures. Les cours venaient de se terminer et Hermione était convoquée dans la salle des professeurs. Elle se tenait debout devant la porte et souffla un bout coup avant de toquer de façon timide à la porte.

– Entrez, l'invita la voix qu'elle reconnut comme appartenant à la directrice de sa maison.

Lentement, Hermione entra dans la salle et observa les personnes présentes. Elle remarqua presque immédiatement l'absence de Dumbledore. Peut-être cherchait-il à éviter Hermione ? Cette idée l'aurait bien faite sourire si les conditions avaient été différentes. Dans la salle siégeaient cinq professeurs : McGonagall, Booth, Chourave, Flitwick et naturellement Rogue qui la fixait haineusement.

« Que des membres de l'Ordre », nota Hermione qui affichait un air contrit et se contentait de fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

– Veuillez prendre place Miss Granger, l'invita la directrice adjointe en lui indiquant la chaise de libre autour de la table.

Hermione s'exécuta rapidement sans oser lever les yeux et regarder ses professeurs qui eux l'observaient avec attention.

– Bien, reprit McGonagall. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici Miss Granger ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

– Nous allons écouter vos deux versions de l'histoire et décider de la sanction à prendre. Severus nous vous écoutons.

– C'est très simple, commença le professeur de potions de sa voix froide. La jeune fille que voilà a défié mon autorité et m'a délibérément manqué de respect en plein cours devant toute ma classe.

A ces mots, tous les professeurs surpris se tournèrent vers Hermione. Cette dernière n'essaya pas de nier, se contentant d'essayer de se faire la plus petite possible.

– Miss Granger est-ce vrai ?

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione hocha la tête et Rogue se permit un petit sourire satisfait, agréablement surpris que les choses se règlent si rapidement. Lui qui avait cru qu'ils devraient débattre pendant des heures !

– Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? demanda la directrice adjointe qui semblait sceptique devant cette histoire mais surtout déçue du comportement de son élève préférée.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, Hermione releva la tête. On voyait clairement à son visage et à ses yeux pleins de larmes qu'elle souffrait.

– Je n'ai aucune excuse professeur, commença Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Et je suis sincèrement désolée de mon comportement plus qu'inacceptable envers le professeur Rogue et je suis prête à subir les conséquences de mon acte…

Rogue jubilait intérieurement. Il allait enfin obtenir le renvoi de cette élève qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

– … mais j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de moi-même quand il a mentionné mes parents, reprit Hermione dont les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues. Je sais que… que je n'aurais pas dû mais… mais c'est tellement dur à supporter… ils me manquent atrocement. Il ne passe pas un jour sans… sans que je revoie leurs corps horriblement mutilés par les Mangemort. Je me sens tellement… tellement coupable de leur mort ! Après Cédric, je perds mes… mes parents et me retrouve seule.

Rogue se figea. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'ils en viendraient à parler de ça.

– Et même si… si je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien dans leur mort, continua Hermione qui était désormais secouée par d'énormes sanglots, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il… il aurait peut-être pu les aider en tant que… que membre de l'Ordre infiltré. L'idée qu'il ait pu assister à leur torture me… me rend malade…

Elle ne put continuer et cacha son visage ravagé par les larmes dans ses mains. Le professeur Booth se leva précipitamment et vint passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules en la serrant contre lui. Il lui murmurait des paroles d'apaisements tandis que les autres adultes observaient la scène avec tristesse et compassion. Hermione Granger était sans conteste l'élève la plus brillante qu'ils aient eu depuis des décennies et la façon dont le destin s'acharnait sur elle était injuste.

– Je suis… désolée… professeur Rogue, s'excusa Hermione. Je n'aurais pas… pas dû et je m'en veux…

L'intervention de la jeune fille ramena les professeurs à l'objet de leur réunion. La directrice adjointe se redressa et, le visage sévère, se tourna vers son collègue.

– Severus, l'interpella-t-elle d'une voix froide. Est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous sciemment, et en totale connaissance du cas de Miss Granger, mentionné ses parents ?

Hermione pleura de plus belle dans les bras du professeur Booth.

– J'ai effectivement peut-être mentionné l'éducation que…

– Severus ! s'exclama la directrice adjointe choquée. De quel droit avez-vous osé faire une telle chose ? Nous sommes là pour éduquer et préparer ces jeunes à leur vie d'adulte, pas les tourmenter avec les épreuves personnelles qu'ils traversent !

Booth, qui continuait de serrer Hermione, fusilla du regard le maître de potions tandis que les deux autres directeurs de maisons le regardaient choqués. Rogue savait que quoi qu'il dise, ça ne suffirait pas. Il posa son regard sur l'adolescente toujours en larmes et s'en voulut de l'avoir mal jugé : elle était bien plus maligne qu'elle voulait bien le laisser penser. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que personne ne parle, seuls les sanglots d'Hermione perturbaient le silence. Puis elle finit par se calmer doucement. Chourave tendit un mouchoir à Hermione avec un petit sourire qu'elle tenta de lui rendre. Elle essuya ses yeux, remercia du regard Booth et se redressa.

– Miss Granger, reprit doucement McGonagall pour ne pas l'effrayer, même si le professeur Rogue a eu tort, il n'en reste pas moins que votre attitude est répréhensible, vous en conviendrez ?

Hermione hocha de nouveau la tête.

– Mais au vu des circonstances et de votre excellent dossier, je propose d'alléger la punition et de la ramener à un mois de retenue. Cela vous convient-il ?

Tous les professeurs, et Rogue contre son gré, approuvèrent. Hermione lança un regard de détresse à Booth qui le perçut immédiatement.

– Minerva, je me propose pour m'occuper des retenues de Miss Granger. Cela évitera un prochain… incident. Si vous êtes d'accord.

– Je n'y vois aucune objection, accorda McGonagall. Miss Granger, vous aurez donc des retenues avec le professeur Booth durant tout le mois à venir. Il choisira lui-même l'heure et le lieu. Sur ce vous devriez aller vous reposer.

Hermione acquiesça et envoya un « merci » à peine audible à ses professeurs. Une fois sortie de la pièce et sûre qu'on ne pouvait ni la voire ni l'entendre, elle se redressa, sécha ses restants de larmes et regagna ses appartements, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était dans le salon de ses appartements en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy qui l'avaient rejoint dès le repas terminé.

– Alors ? L'interrogea Blaise. T'es virée ?

Pansy donna un coup de coude à Blaise tandis qu'Hermione souriait doucement.

– Désolé de te décevoir mon p'tit Blaise, mais je reste.

– C'est surprenant, enchaîna Pansy. Je n'avais jamais vu Rogue autant en colère. J'étais persuadée qu'il demanderait ton renvoi.

– Mais il l'a fait, confirma Hermione. Seulement j'ai su défendre ma cause et j'avais des circonstances atténuantes quand il s'est permis de parler de mes… ma vie privée.

Elle envoya un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise qui avait compris où elle voulait en venir et hocha la tête de façon imperceptible.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle ! assura Blaise avec un sourire sincère.

– C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

Les trois têtes de se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la voix.

– Tiens, Malefoy. Tu tombes mal, comme d'habitude…

– Notre petite Hermione reste à Poudlard, s'empressa d'enchaîner le métis pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

– Et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ? grimaça Drago. Je vois que tes talents de lèche-bottes t'ont bien servis Granger pour t'en sortir sans rien…

– Cache ta joie, Malefoy ! le taquina Hermione avec un sourire, trop heureuse d'avoir échappé au pire pour se vexer inutilement. Mais détrompe toi, je ne m'en sors pas sans rien : j'ai un mois de retenu avec Booth.

– Pas avec Rogue ? demanda le blond, visiblement surpris.

– Eh non ! Certainement un de mes privilèges de « lèche-bottes ». Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que toi et moi on va continuer à vivre ensemble, petite tête blonde décolorée !

Drago fulminait : elle osait se moquer de lui et devant ses amis ! Amis qui semblaient d'ailleurs amusés par la situation. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit une main glisser de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre.

– Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea une voix féminine qui fit grimacer Hermione.

– Rien, Astoria. Viens, nous avons mieux à faire que de rester là.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Astoria prit cependant le temps d'observer les personnes et repéra rapidement qui souriait encore à la répartie d'Hermione.

– Oh mais qui vois-je ! s'exclama-t-elle. On dirait que Parkinson s'est fait une nouvelle _amie_.

La brune ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et gagna la chambre de Drago avec un rire faux. Hermione se tourna vers Pansy et remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son sourire. Quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, elle fit un geste de baguette dans la direction de la chambre du blond.

– Vous me remercierez plus tard, indiqua Hermione en reposant sa baguette.

– Pourquoi ? C'était quoi ce sort ? demanda le métis.

– Un silencio. Je me suis dit que vous préféreriez éviter d'entendre Grengrass gémir.

Les deux Serpentard sourirent. Mais Hermione reprit rapidement un air sérieux en se tournant vers Pansy.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait insinuer tout à l'heure ?

Pansy jeta un regard incertain à Blaise qui lui répondit par un hochement d'encouragement. Elle inspira un grand coup et regarda Hermione avec… crainte ?

– Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit qu'Astoria était d'un rang supérieur au mien ? Eh bien il n'y a pas que ça. Elle sait quelque chose sur moi qui pourrais me porter préjudice si ça arrivait aux mauvaises oreilles…

Pansy fit une pause alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était une sorte de chantage alors. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Ça devait être grave pour qu'elle réagisse de cette façon… Pansy remarqua l'air concentré d'Hermione et se lança.

– Il se trouve que je suis… lesbienne, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

– Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Hermione s'attirant les regards surpris des deux autres, ce qui la fit rougir. Euh… pas que je sois choquée… ou que je désapprouve, mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'ai vue sortir avec des garçons, je sais même que tu as couché avec certains. Pourquoi aurais-tu fais ça si tu étais réellement homosexuelle ?

– Je t'ai déjà expliqué l'importance de l'image dans les familles de Sang-Pur. Si jamais mes tendances sexuelles venaient à être découvertes, ça apporterait le déshonneur sur ma famille, je risquerais même de me faire répudier. Alors je joue le jeu, je sauve les apparences.

Hermione était, une fois de plus, choquée par ce qu'elle découvrait sur ce mode de vie archaïque.

– Mais comment l'a-t-elle appris ?

– Elle m'a surprise avec une fille dans un couloir l'année dernière. Depuis elle s'amuse à me persécuter en sachant que je ne peux rien faire.

Le mépris qu'Hermione éprouvait envers Astoria Grengrass venait d'augmenter d'un cran. Cette peste ne perdait rien pour attendre.

– Qui d'autre est au courant ? l'interrogea la préfète-en-chef pour tenter de se calmer.

– Seuls Blaise et Drago le savent…

– QUOI ?! s'écria Hermione en se relevant si vite qu'elle surprit ses invités. Malefoy est au courant et ne fait rien pour que sa salope de copine arrête de t'embêter ?! Et puis il est d'un rang supérieur au sien, d'après mes souvenirs ? Alors pourquoi il ne bouge pas son cul pour aider sa meilleure amie ?

Plus elle en apprenait et plus Hermione était écœurée. Pansy envoya un petit sourire triste à Hermione.

– Drago n'est pas au courant. Et même s'il l'était, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ferait quelque chose. Il est trop préoccupé par…

– Ouais, sa mission… termina Hermione à sa place avec un air pas convaincu en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

Elle remarqua qu'ils la regardaient avec incompréhension.

– Je t'ai entendu en parler avec lui, s'expliqua Hermione en se tournant vers Blaise. Et puis je ne suis pas stupide : il est moins présent comme il l'était l'année dernière. Et on sait qu'il avait pour mission de faire rentrer les Mangemort dans l'école alors on peut aisément supposer que cette année encore il a hérité d'une mission.

– Et ça ne te gêne pas ? lui demanda Pansy, surprise.

Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

– Du moment qu'il ne m'embête pas, non. Au contraire, ça me fait des vacances !

– Tu vois, intervint Blaise en souriant. Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait changé.

– Peut-être… approuva Pansy mais on sentait une certaine réserve dans sa voix. Ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer.

– Tu es sceptique, fit remarquer la préfète-en-chef. Et tu as raison, c'est une bonne chose de ne pas avoir confiance trop vite. Mais il y a une chose dont tu peux être sûre Pansy : je n'ai et n'aurai plus jamais rien à voir avec l'Ordre du Phénix ou tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Hormis leur destruction.

Devant l'air grave et solennel de la jeune fille, et même si elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons, Pansy ne put que la croire.


	41. Tome 3 : Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**** :**

Hermione passa toute la journée du lendemain à chercher un moyen de faire payer Astoria pour son comportement envers Pansy. Elle en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Elle était tellement obnubilée par cette histoire de vengeance qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et l'heure de sa retenue arriva sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Elle n'était pas inquiète mais s'interrogeait sur le contenu de ses retenues qui dureraient tout le mois d'Octobre. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle aurait lieu à 19h en salle de DCFM. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de diner, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de classe et toqua.

– Entrez.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et referma la porte derrière elle. Booth était déjà là assis à son bureau.

– Pile à l'heure, Hermione ! lui sourit-il. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et adressa un sourire de remerciement à son professeur.

– Très bien. Que souhaites-tu faire ?

– Pardon ? demanda Hermione, surprise et pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

– Que veux-tu faire ? répéta Booth avant de s'expliquer. Je ne vais rien t'imposer. J'estime cette retenue complètement arbitraire. Severus n'aurait jamais dû se permettre de faire ce qu'il a fait et ta réaction était légitime. Mais puisque la directrice adjointe estime que tu mérites tout de même d'être punie, je te laisse choisir ce que nous ferons durant cette dernière. La seule contrainte c'est que ça doit se dérouler ici même et en ma présence.

– Donc, résuma Hermione après un silence, en gros vous faite du babysitting ?

A la surprise d'Hermione, elle vit son professeur rigoler.

– Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi mais c'est l'idée, acquiesça-t-il. C'est toujours mieux que d'être coincée avec ton professeur de potions, non ?

– Vous avez tout à fait raison, approuva la jeune fille.

– Alors as-tu une idée ? Puis-je être utile ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle était coincée ici et sous la surveillance de Booth qui ne lui imposait aucune contrainte. Le mieux serait de mettre ce temps à profit pour avancer dans son projet, mais comment ? La réponse lui parut évidente.

– Il y a bien quelque chose… commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait incertaine.

– Je t'écoute, l'encouragea son enseignant.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai quelques difficultés en corps à corps depuis ma démonstration… Et je me suis dit que, peut-être, si vous l'acceptiez, vous pourriez m'aider à m'améliorer en me donnant des conseils…

– Comme des cours particuliers ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Mais si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais parfaitement…

– Non non, la coupa-t-il. Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je serais ravi de pouvoir t'aider ! Et puis, si tu atteins un certain niveau, tu pourrais m'aider pour les démonstrations en cours. Allez, en piste !

C'est ainsi que commença une séance d'entraînement entre élève et professeur. Ils reprirent dans un premier temps les différents exercices étudiés en cours. Voyant que la jeune fille les maîtrisait, ils passèrent au corps à corps. C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent. Alors qu'Hermione connaissait parfaitement les mouvements, elle n'arrivait pas à les mettre en pratique en situation, comme si elle paniquait et oubliait tout. Quand elle finit sur les fesses pour la dixième fois depuis le début de la séance, elle soupira et baissa les bras.

– Ça ne sert à rien ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Je n'y arriverai jamais : je suis trop nulle !

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois de lassitude et Booth lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule tout en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

– Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. Tu as énormément de potentiel et toutes les qualités pour réussir.

– Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? insista la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

– J'ai une petite idée là-dessus.

– Et c'est quoi ? le pressa-t-elle, ce qui amusa le professeur.

– Le problème vient de ta façon d'appréhender les choses. Tu agis de façon beaucoup trop mécanique, presque scolaire. Tu te contentes de refaire les gestes que tu as appris alors que tu dois te les approprier, les faire tiens. Il faut que tu ressentes les choses et que tu laisses ton corps agir. Tu peux voir ça comme… Comme une chorégraphie dont les mouvements sont fluides et naturels. Tu dois te laisser porter… Tu saisis le principe ? Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Hermione voyait très bien et dut reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle se souvint de l'époque où elle avait commencé la danse : comme là, elle se contentait de répéter les mouvements appris sans les ressentir. Son prof lui avait alors expliqué que le plus important n'était pas de refaire le mouvement avec exactitude mais de le faire vivre. Alors le corps à corps n'était pas plus compliqué qu'une chorégraphie ? Finalement, elle pourrait peut-être s'en sortir…

– Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, avoua Hermione à son professeur qui lui sourit. On essaye ?

Les premiers essais ne furent pas plus concluants que les précédents. Mais armée de patience et de volonté, Hermione ne tarda pas à faire des progrès. Elle réussit même à faire perdre l'équilibre à son professeur durant un instant, ce qui fut une première.

– C'est très bien, Hermione ! la félicita Booth. Je te propose qu'on en reste là pour ce soir et que l'on reprenne tout ça demain.

– D'accord.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le bureau de Booth pour se reposer et se désaltérer.

– Tu peux être fière de toi, reprit le plus âgé. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès en une seule séance. Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner après seulement une semaine !

– Est-ce que vous voulez bien garder notre entraînement et mes progrès pour vous ? Je ne veux pas que mes camarades soupçonnent quelque chose, je veux leur faire la surprise de les mettre au tapis sans qu'ils le voient venir !

– Si ça peut te faire plaisir, concéda-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione lui sourit avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Elle était effectivement assez fière d'elle : les choses avançaient bien et tournaient à son avantage. Elle n'en espérait pas tant.

– Professeur, se risqua Hermione après un moment de silence. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation compromettante mais… comment vont Harry et Ron ? Et les membres de l'Ordre ?

Booth mit du temps avant de répondre. Tellement qu'Hermione eut peur d'être allée trop loin. Mais à sa grande surprise, il lui répondit.

– Eh bien la situation est compliquée. Les Mangemorts multiplient les attaques, nous donnant beaucoup de travail mais nous tenons bon. Nous essayons toujours de comprendre comment ils ont pu s'introduire dans Poudlard et surtout pourquoi ils ne recommencent pas. Harry est d'ailleurs persuadé que le fils Malefoy n'y est pas étranger mais j'en doute. Que ferais le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un adolescent ?

Hermione ne laissa rien paraître mais tout son corps venait de se figer. Et si l'Ordre venait à découvrir le véritable rôle de Malefoy dans toute cette histoire ?

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire penser à Harry que Malefoy a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? demanda Hermione avec l'air le plus détaché possible.

– Je pense qu'il s'agit simplement d'une manifestation de plus de l'animosité qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Il a même entrepris de le suivre.

– Mais s'il avait raison ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui ! se récria faussement Hermione.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, il est caché sous sa cape. Et de toute façon il n'a rien découvert qui puisse incriminer le jeune Malefoy. C'est un étudiant comme les autres, sauf qu'il passe beaucoup de temps au septième étage, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi…

Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le septième étage… La salle sur demande ! C'est Malefoy qui utilisait la salle le matin où elle-même n'avait pu s'y rendre ! C'était tellement évident qu'elle aurait eu envie de se donner des baffes. Au temps d'Ombrage, Malefoy avait appartenu à la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui avait démasqué l'AD dont la salle sur Demande était le QG. C'était certainement par le biais de cette même salle qu'il avait réussi à faire entrer les Mangemorts. Et en y réfléchissant bien, elle se souvenait l'avoir croisé un certain nombre de fois à cet étage l'année passée… Et dire qu'elle n'avait rien vu ! Grrr, quelle idiote ! Et Potter qui le suivait… Il ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement… Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de contrer les effets de la cape d'invisibilité ou tout de moins de le révéler sinon tout était perdu…

– Hermione ? l'appela Booth qui remarquait qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils et semblait en pleine réflexion.

– Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. La fatigue, certainement…

– Ce n'est pas étonnant vu toute l'énergie que tu as dépensé ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. On se retrouve demain à la même heure.

– Très bien professeur. A demain.

Elle se leva en vitesse et regagna avec hâte ses appartements.

Le lendemain Hermione était fatiguée et avait, de surcroît, un mal de crâne atroce. Elle devait absolument trouver une solution au problème « Potter sous cape » et ne savait pas si elle devait en parler ou pas à Malefoy. Ce dernier aimerait certainement savoir qu'il était suivi par l'Elu mais ne pas lui dire lui donnait un avantage, un moyen de pression en cas de besoin. C'est pourquoi elle décida de ne rien dire pour le moment tout en continuant de réfléchir à une solution, même si ses entraînements ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup de temps pour ça. Rajoutées à ça ses investigations pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nuire à Grengrass et ainsi venger Pansy, Hermione avait un véritable agenda de ministre !

Pour l'instant, elle se dirigeait vers la salle de potions. Plusieurs Gryffondors lui souriaient pour l'encourager. Il semblait que le fait qu'elle ait verbalement agressé la terreur des cachots pardonnait son abandon du Trio d'Or. Elle n'y accorda cependant pas attention et chercha Blaise et Pansy. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le métis et le rejoignit rapidement.

– Salut, Princesse. Prête à affronter ton pire cauchemar ?

Hermione sourit doucement. Elle espérait vraiment que son affrontement avec Rogue serait moins virulent que lors de son dernier cours. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que quelque chose clochait.

– Où est Pansy ?

Elle balaya le sombre couloir du regard et aperçut un groupe de filles de Serpentard un peu à l'écart, tapies dans l'ombre, Astoria à sa tête. Mue par un mauvais pressentiment, Hermione s'approcha du groupe. Arrivée à quelques mètres, elle put voir que les filles entouraient une Pansy qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre. Astoria faisait des petits gestes de la main en désignant Pansy et en rigolant comme une… pouffe, il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif. Quand elle fut assez proche, Hermione put entendre les propos de la grande brune :

_ … les gens sont tellement dégoûtés de toi que tu en es réduite à fréquenter de la racaille, une sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse tomber plus bas, même pas toi…

Puis elle gloussa, fière de sa réplique, bientôt suivie par ses « amies ». Devant cette vision d'une Pansy aussi vulnérable, le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle bouscula les Serpentard qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et se jeta sur Astoria, la saisissant par le col de sa robe, et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle allait expliquer à cette garce sa façon de penser et lui ferait regretter de s'en prendre aux gens jugés « inférieurs » à elle.

– Si tu te sers de nouveau de Pansy pour essayer de te prouver que tu n'es pas une ratée, je te le ferais regretter, tu as ma parole ! Si tu essaies ne serait-ce encore qu'une seule fois de t'en prendre à elle physiquement ou verbalement, je te montrerais de quoi est capable une vraie racaille. Et dis-toi bien que ce que j'ai fait à ton nez l'année dernière n'est rien comparé à ce que je te ferais endurer. J'ai été assez claire ?

Astoria, réellement effrayée, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Hermione la relâcha et se dirigea vers Pansy pour la ramener vers Blaise sans se soucier des regards effrayés des copines écervelées d'Astoria. Son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme avant que Rogue n'arrive. Elle se força à prendre une respiration plus calme, ralentissant par la même les battements de son cœur.

– Merci, murmura Pansy pour que seule Hermione l'entende.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques pas plus loin.

Hermione se contenta de sourire et Rogue les fit rentrer en cours. Les élèves entrèrent en classe dans un silence quasi religieux et personne ne remarqua qu'un certain blond passa la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. Hermione se faisait le plus discrète possible. Elle savait pertinemment que Rogue sauterait sur la première occasion pour s'en prendre elle et son petit face à face avec Astoria ne l'avait pas mise dans les meilleures conditions. En parlant d'elle, il fallait absolument qu'Hermione trouve de quoi lui faire passer l'envie de tourmenter Pansy. Car si ses menaces étaient efficaces pour le moment, Hermione n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'elle ne profiterait pas de la moindre occasion où Pansy serait loin d'Hermione pour recommencer. Il lui fallait une solution sur le long terme.

– Granger, aboya le professeur en question la sortant de ses pensées, au lieu de traîner votre misérable carcasse, allez prendre place à côté de Monsieur Goyle !

Hermione retint de justesse une réplique bien sentie et un soupir. Après un dernier regard pour Blaise et Pansy, elle se laissa tomber à côté de Goyle qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Elle voulait à tout prix se faire oublier et se concentra sur sa potion. De temps en temps, elle regardait discrètement son voisin pour voir s'il ne risquait pas de les faire exploser et à sa surprise il se débrouillait très bien. Elle qui l'avait toujours pris pour une grosse brute incapable de réfléchir, elle s'était lourdement trompée ! Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter un ingrédient dans sa potion, Hermione posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour le stopper. Il se tourna vivement vers elle pour l'interroger du regard. Avec un sourire elle lui indiqua son livre d'un signe de tête et il comprit qu'il avait inversé l'ordre des ingrédients. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui avait enlevé sa main mais lui souriait toujours. Il lui accorda un bref hochement de tête et se remit à la tâche.

La fin du cours passa rapidement et Hermione avait réussi à ne pas céder aux railleries de son professeur, ce dont elle n'était pas peu fière. Alors que tous les élèves allaient poser un échantillon de leur potion sur le bureau de Rogue, Hermione se tourna vers Goyle après s'être assurée que personne ne les regardait.

– Je ne le dirais à personne, murmura-t-elle, rassure-toi.

– Dire quoi ?

– Que tu es loin d'être aussi bête que tu veux bien le faire croire. Tu fais ça pour éviter qu'on ne t'ennuie et je respecte ton choix. Mais si jamais tu as envie d'avoir une _vraie _conversation, n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

Et avec un dernier sourire elle quitta la salle de potion sous le regard ahuri de Grégory Goyle.

Les premières semaines d'Octobre suivirent une certaine routine. Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'information compromettante au sujet d'Astoria. Hermione savait que si elle dénichait une info gênante sur la petite amie du Prince des Serpentard, Pansy pourrait à son tour la faire chanter et elle serait tranquille. Mais malgré une enquête approfondie, elle n'avait rien trouvé. A croire que cette fille était parfaite : des notes correctes, une enfance aussi normale que peut l'être l'enfance d'un sang pur, des ex qui chantaient ses louanges et son physique était tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel (eh oui, tout était vrai chez elle, à la surprise d'Hermione). La préfète-en-chef désespérait.

Sans compter qu'elle partageait déjà son temps à travailler les cours, passer du temps avec Pansy et Blaise, éviter Harry et Ron, se disputer avec Malefoy et enfin ses entraînements. Tout cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Grâce au professeur Booth, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Désormais ils avaient attaqués les duels magiques et enchaînaient avec le corps à corps dès que l'un d'eux était désarmé. Ils avaient développé une belle complicité et aimaient passer du temps ensemble. C'était également l'occasion pour Hermione d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les plans de l'Ordre sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien.

Ils étaient justement en pleine séance d'entraînement. Le niveau n'avait cessé d'augmenter en fonction des capacités d'Hermione. Ils étaient donc très concentrés et lorsqu'on les voyait enchaîner les sorts à une telle vitesse, on aurait cru voir deux ennemis en train de se livrer un combat à mort. Hermione eut un moment d'égarement et Booth en profita pour attaquer. Hermione se prit le sort en plein sur l'épaule et s'écroula.

– Hermione ! s'exclama son professeur en se précipitant vers elle.

Hermione s'était déjà relevé et avait refermé discrètement l'entaille qui lui barrait l'épaule droite quelques secondes plus tard.

– Ça va ? la questionna son professeur en fixant son épaule avec inquiétude.

– Oui, le rassura-t-elle d'une petite voix, ce n'est pas passé loin.

Ils avaient tous les deux baissé le regard vers l'épaule de la jeune fille et ne remarquèrent qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient proches. Vraiment très proches. Séparés par à peine quelques centimètres. Lentement, comme dans un film, Booth releva lentement la tête et Hermione en fit de même. Booth avait la tête légèrement baissée pour pouvoir regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Sans la quitter des yeux, Booth inclina la tête vers son élève.

– Je crois que tu peux m'appeler John, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de les faire siennes.

Hermione répondit presque instantanément au baiser du beau brun qui la serrait contre lui. Elle accrocha ses mains à son cou alors que ses jambes entouraient sa taille et que son professeur les menait vers son bureau sans défaire leur étreinte. Et en cette soirée de mi-octobre, John Booth et Hermione Granger firent l'amour dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans le plus grand secret.

Hermione était épuisée et tombait de fatigue. La journée avait été… surprenante. C'est le pas lourd qu'elle s'éloigna des lavabos de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre et profiter d'un repos bien mérité, repoussant le temps de la réflexion à plus tard. Il était déjà tard et tout Poudlard dormait. Enfin presque. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre des gémissements significatifs provenant de la chambre de son homologue.

_Ce mec est une machine, il n'est pas humain !_ pensa Hermione en grimaçant. Elle reconnut rapidement les soupirs de cette chère Astoria Grengrass, source de tant de problèmes.

Hermione s'apprêtait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le couple de Serpentard quand elle entendit très distinctement un bruit inopportun venant de la chambre voisine. Elle s'arrêta net sous la surprise tout en réfléchissant à cette situation déconcertante.

_Non… Ça ne peut pas être ça… Impossible…_

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, Drago confirma ses soupçons.

– Astoria, s'éleva sa voix froide d'où la colère était audible. Je rêve ou viens-tu de péter alors que nous nous étions en train de…

Il ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle décourageait de trouver quelque chose susceptible de la mettre dans une situation embarrassante, elle la lui livrait sur un plateau d'argent. C'était trop beau !

Revenant à la réalité, Hermione tendit un peu plus l'oreille, et elle entendit des pas précipités et le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre violemment pour ensuite la claquer brutalement.

– Drago ! s'exclama la Serpentard. Drago, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas ! C'est sorti tout seul !

Hermione se plaqua sa main sur la bouche, se rua dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Et ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation qu'elle s'autorisa à exploser de rire. Pansy serait ravie !


	42. Tome 3 : Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**** :**

Hermione courait, comme tous les matins. Elle courait pour ne pas penser que les événements échappaient à son contrôle et à son plan originel. Elle n'avait pas prévu de devenir amie avec Blaise et Pansy, elle n'avait pas prévu d'embrasser Malefoy et surtout, elle n'avait prévu qu'elle ferait l'amour avec son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Mais pragmatique comme elle l'était, Hermione refusait de céder à la panique et reprit les problèmes les uns après les autres. Son amitié avec les Serpentard n'était pas un mal, au contraire ça lui permettait de se sentir moins seule face aux épreuves qu'elle allait encore devoir affronter et elle avait même trouvé un moyen de venger Pansy. Malefoy était trop occupé entre Grengrass et sa mission, dont elle ne savait encore rien, pour devenir un réel problème pour l'instant même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne tarderait pas à le devenir. Quant à l'évolution récente de sa relation avec Booth, elle n'était pas très sûre. Tout le monde s'accorderait à dire que c'est mal mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Ils ne nuisaient à personne ! Elle décida donc de continuer, dans la plus grande discrétion évidemment, et d'attendre de voir comment les choses évolueraient. Ça ne pourrait que lui être profitable. Satisfaite de son raisonnement, elle regagna ses appartements où elle devait passer le weekend avec Blaise et Pansy à regarder des films, ce qui serait une nouveauté pour cette dernière.

Hermione, fraîchement douchée, lisait dans la salle commune de ses appartements. Elle attendait la venue de ses amis quand Malefoy sortit de sa chambre et, sans un regard pour elle, se dirigea vers la porte. A peine l'eut-il ouverte pour se précipiter à l'extérieur qu'il faillit heurter de plein fouet Blaise et Pansy. Surpris, Drago recula pour les laisser entrer.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? les interrogea le blond. J'ai autre chose à faire, je ne peux pas rester avec vous…

– On le sait bien, répondit Pansy.

– On est venu pour voir Hermione, termina Blaise.

Quand il comprit que ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas venus pour le voir mais pour passer du temps avec _elle_, il fut pris d'une rage folle. Il bouscula le métis et sortit, non sans claquer violemment le portrait au passage.

La mauvaise humeur du préfet-en-chef n'empêcha pas les trois jeunes de passer un agréable après-midi à regarder divers films et séries. Pansy était elle aussi tombée sous le charme de la technologie moldue, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. La soirée venait de débuter et ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la salle commune, Drago n'étant toujours pas revenu.

– Il y a un truc que j'ai remarqué dans la plupart des soaps sur les lycées qu'on a vu, commença Pansy.

– Ah oui ? demanda Hermione. Et qu'est-ce donc ?

– Le schéma se répète toujours de la même façon, peu importe l'histoire.

– Tu peux préciser ? insista Blaise, qui ne voyait pas où le brune voulait en venir avec son analyse.

– C'est très simple : d'un côté les populaires et à côté les autres. Parmi les populaires il y a les leaders : le capitaine de l'équipe de football et la chef des Pompoms girls. Evidemment, ils sortent ensemble et forment le couple phare de l'école. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. La fille simple, discrète, intelligente et jolie. Pour X raison, le footballeur la remarque et là, BAM ! C'est le coup de foudre. Il commence à tout remettre en question, remarque à quel point cette fille est exceptionnelle, quitte la Pom-pom girl trop superficielle pour finalement sortir avec la fille discrète. Et même s'il y a des hauts et des bas, ils vivent le grand amour et sont très heureux ensemble. Voilà.

Les deux autres méditèrent ses paroles pendant un moment avant qu'Hermione n'acquiesce.

– C'est vrai que dans beaucoup de séries pour les jeunes, surtout américaines, ça se passe de cette façon. Tu as un très bon sens de l'observation Pansy !

Hermione sourit et Pansy bomba fièrement le torse, déclenchant un fou rire général. Quand ils commencèrent à se calmer, Pansy reprit de plus belle.

– Je suis sûre que le schéma s'applique aussi à Poudlard.

Les deux autres la fixèrent avec incompréhension.

– C'est pourtant évident, soupira la préfète des Serpentard. Les populaires sont les Serpentard…

– Je ne suis pas d'accord ! protesta Hermione.

– … Chut ! reprit Pansy. Donc les Serpentard sont les populaires. Parmi eux il y a LE garçon : beau, riche, mystérieux, sexy, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et chouchou de ces dames. Il y a aussi LA fille : belle (Pansy grimaça), riche, crainte par les autres et avec une légère tendance à se croire supérieure à tous. Et enfin la fameuse fille : Gryffondor, Miss-je-sais-tout…

– Hey !

– … qui se révèle être super canon, discrète, elle-même mystérieuse et une sang, euh d'un rang différent. Tous les éléments sont là ! Drago et toi êtes faits pour finir ensemble !

Hermione haussa un sourcil et Blaise regardait Pansy avec intensité. Après un moment qui semblait s'étirer en longueur, Hermione explosa de rire devant l'air si sérieux de son amie.

– Oh… c'est… ah ah… Malefoy et moi… ah ah… C'est juste… ahahah…

Hermione n'arrivait plus à se contenir face à l'absurdité de ce que venait d'énoncer la brune. Pansy ne se laissa pas démonter par la réaction d'Hermione alors que Blaise semblait plus pensif que jamais.

– Non mais franchement, Pansy, temporisa Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment peux-tu nous imaginer ensemble ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Tu réalises la réaction de Malefoy s'il t'avait entendu dire ça ?

– C'est vrai que Drago ne le prendrait pas avec ton amusement, approuva Pansy. Mais tous les éléments prouvent que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre.

– Mais quels éléments ? contra Hermione, sérieuse désormais. On se déteste depuis… depuis toujours ! Il est un sang-pur et je suis une sang-de-bourbe, il est Serpentard et je suis Gryffondor, il est un pervers ambulant et je suis une Miss-je-sais-tout, il est vil et cruel et moi… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Rien ne nous rapproche, bien au contraire !

– Blaise et moi sommes également des Serpentard et pourtant on est amis alors qu'on était loin de l'être auparavant et tu n'es plus la même. Tu as quitté les Bouffons d'Or, tu es sortie de tes livres et tu es loin d'être la fille coincée que tu étais ! C'est évident qu'entre Drago et toi c'est loin d'être le grand amour, mais il a toujours aimé les défis. C'est étrange, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, mais il y a un truc entre vous…

– Oui, de la haine !

– Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais il n'empêche que c'est fort !

– Enfin bref ! s'exclama Hermione, décidant de mettre fin à la conversation à laquelle Blaise n'avait pas participé. Pour le moment il est avec Grengrass et ça me va très bien comme ça ! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je pense que j'ai trouvé une solution pour qu'elle arrête son petit chantage sur toi.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Pansy laissa tomber sa théorie pour se concentrer pleinement sur ce qu'Hermione avait à lui apprendre et le plan qu'elle avait imaginé.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne croisa pas son homologue. Curieuse, elle tenta d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande mais comme elle s'en doutait la porte n'apparut pas. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements, elle tomba face à face avec Harry Potter. Il était toujours le même sauf qu'à bien y regarder il paraissait encore plus amaigri qu'avant et avait de grosses cernes violettes sous les yeux.

– Hermione ?! s'exclama l'Elu, surpris de la trouver ici à cette heure.

La concernée ne dit rien et se contenta de réfléchir un instant. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui expliquait la raison de Potter ici : il continuait de filler Malefoy qui se trouvait donc bien dans la salle sur demande.

– Que fais-tu ici ? l'interpella de nouveau celui qui avait été son ami, la ramenant sur Terre.

Hermione se contenta de le toiser et entreprit de le contourner tout en le fusillant du regard mais Harry l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

– Hermione, soupira-t-il, j'ai bien compris que tu étais en colère et que tu nous en voulais plus que je ne saurais le dire. Mais tu ne peux pas effacer notre amitié en un claquement de doigts ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ! On ne peut pas oublier 6 ans d'amitié aussi vite et avec autant de facilité !

Il avait haussé le ton, se laissant emporter par sa tirade enflammée. Hermione l'avait écouté avec attention et ses yeux avoisinaient désormais plus le noir que leur marron originel. Elle arracha violemment son bras de la main d'Harry qui avait raffermi sa poigne et lui fit complètement face, dégageant une aura de colère qui fit légèrement frémir l'Elu.

– Mais de quelle amitié tu parles ? demanda-t-elle. Je me rappelle parfaitement les paroles de Ron en première année « Quelle plaie cette fille ! Je comprends qu'elle n'ait aucun amis ! »…

– On ne se connaissait pas bien, objecta Harry. Pas du tout même.

– Pourtant vous n'avez pas changé malgré les années. Je sais que tu as toujours préféré Ron à moi et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez drôle ? Parce que je travaillais trop ? Vous ne m'avez jamais acceptée telle que je suis. Vous vous disiez mes amis, mais vous passiez votre temps à vous moquer de mes choix scolaires, du temps que je passais à étudier et même de mes fréquentations ! Par contre vous étiez contents de trouver la Miss-je-sais-tout, comme vous m'appeliez, pour vous aider avec vos devoirs sans même imaginer une seule seconde la peine que vous m'infligiez !

« Au final vous ne valez pas mieux que les Serpentard que vous dites mépriser ! Je vous étais simplement utile pour vous tirer des sales coups dans lesquels vous vous embarquiez. Et c'est pour ça que tu voudrais que je revienne vers vous, pour vous aider dans la guerre qui se déroule à l'extérieur. Mais dis-toi bien une chose Potter, tu m'as définitivement perdue quand j'ai perdu Cédric, mes parents et que vous m'avez laissé pour compte. Tu pourrais crever là, devant mes yeux et dans d'atroces souffrances que je ne bougerais pas le petit doigt. Je m'en réjouirais plutôt.

Sans le laisser rajouter un mot, elle le planta et repartit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait envie de frapper dans les murs, de crier, de faire mal aux malheureux qui croiseraient son chemin tellement cette conversation l'avait mise hors d'elle. C'est le souffle court qu'elle arriva dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements et y découvrit Blaise qui semblait l'attendre. Toute colère disparut aussitôt à la vision du métis qui, l'ayant entendue arriver, lui sourit.

– Blaise ? l'appela-t-elle avec surprise. On n'avait pas prévu de se voir aujourd'hui, il me semble.

– Non, c'est vrai, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

– Pas de problème, entre.

Lui parler ne pourrait que lui faire du bien, après tout. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements préfectoraux et prirent place sur le canapé. Hermione fixa son ami qui semblait bizarre.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune fille. Depuis hier tu es… différent.

– C'est à propos de ça que je voulais te parler.

Hermione remarqua qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il évitait son regard. Inquiète de ce comportement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le métis souffla et il fit un petit sourire.

– Il y a que je suis amoureux de toi.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Aucun d'eux ne parla : Hermione abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et pas sûre d'avoir bien compris tandis que Blaise attendait que la sentence tombe.

– Hein ?! fit finalement la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris… Comment ?

– C'est simple pourtant, expliqua Blaise en osant enfin regarder la fille qu'il aimait. On n'a pas cessé de se rapprocher depuis cet été, de se confier l'un à l'autre même si je sais que tu continues de me cacher des choses, à passer du temps ensemble, à rire… Je ressens le besoin constant d'être près de toi et de savoir en sécurité et heureuse. Je serais capable de n'importe pour toi, rien que pour toi…

Plus il parlait et plus Hermione souriait, déstabilisant complètement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

– Blaise, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

– Je t'assure que si ! s'insurgea le brun. Je t'aime !

– Il est possible que tu m'aimes, mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

Blaise semblait complètement perdu face aux paroles de celle qu'il aimait. Quelle différence ? Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle insinuait ? Hermione remarqua son trouble.

– On peut aimer quelqu'un sans en être amoureux, on peut l'aimer comme un membre de sa famille. Ça arrive quand on très proche d'une personne du sexe opposé. On ressent des sentiments tellement forts qu'on en vient à penser qu'on en est amoureux.

– Mais je ne ressens pas ça pour Pansy ! réfuta-t-il. Pourtant c'est ma meilleure amie !

– Oui mais dans le cas de Pansy c'est différent… A cause de son orientation sexuelle, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question. C'est vrai qu'on est très proches et on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et je tiens à toi plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je t'aime mais comme j'aimerais un frère. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et toi non plus.

Elle lui laissa un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de lui sourire et de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

– Oui, oui tu as probablement raison. Comme toujours !

Ils rirent de bon cœur, heureux d'avoir éclairci la situation.

– Je vais chercher à boire ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant prestement.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, le sourire de Blaise disparut. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas réciproque et pour rien au monde il ne voulait gâcher leur amitié. Même s'il devait en souffrir. Elle avait déjà souffert, il se refusait d'être responsable d'une quelconque douleur supplémentaire.

Une nouvelle semaine recommençait. Et comme chaque semaine, elle commençait par DCFM. Hermione se demandait comment les choses allaient se passer. En ce qui la concerne, elle agirait comme d'habitude mais John – enfin Monsieur Booth ? Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il resterait professionnel et ne laisserait rien paraître. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle inspecta le couloir du regard et une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Malefoy n'était pas encore là, elle fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Pansy. Elles se placèrent non loin de Grengrass et sa clique et s'adossèrent au mur.

– J'ai remarqué un truc l'autre soir alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain de mes appartements, commença Hermione suffisamment fort pour être entendue par presque tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard, encore trop endormis pour être bruyants les chambres sont très mal isolées.

– C'est vrai ? s'étonna faussement Pansy. C'est bizarre, j'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire.

– Je t'assure, poursuivit Hermione. On entend tout. On pourrait même entendre un pet de gnome.

A ce moment les deux filles se tournèrent ostensiblement vers Astoria qui avait brutalement pâli aux dernières paroles d'Hermione.

– Ce serait embêtant, renchérit Pansy en abordant un petit sourire malicieux, c'est tellement disgracieux ce genre de chose. Tu imagines les conséquences si cela arrivait à une personne d'un certain rang, qui plus est dans une situation embarrassante et avec témoin ? Si ça m'arrivait, j'aurais tellement honte que je n'oserais pas sortir en public, surtout si ça venait à se savoir…

– Certainement, approuva Hermione qui retenait à grand mal un fou rire.

Elles lancèrent un dernier regard d'avertissement explicite à Grengrass qui ne serait désormais plus un problème. Pansy semblait rayonnante, soulagée d'un poids et Hermione estima que c'était une bonne chose de faite. Les autres élèves ne semblèrent pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver et à faire rentrer les élèves en classe.

– Bonjour, professeur, le salua-t-elle avec naturel. Je voulais juste vous demander si ce soir je pouvais partir un peu plus tôt de ma retenue car j'ai une ronde à faire et je ne voudrais pas négliger mon devoir de préfète-en-chef…

– Bien sûr, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire neutre, le même qu'il accordait à tous ses élèves. Il n'y a aucun problème. Venez à l'heure habituelle et on s'arrangera.

– Merci, professeur.

Et le cours, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, se déroula comme d'habitude. Personne ne se douta ni de ses nouvelles capacités ni de sa relation avec son professeur.


	43. Tome 3 : Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**** :**

Hermione, qui revenait de sa retenue, était assise dans sa salle commune, plongée dans la lecture de l'un de ses innombrables livres. John et elle étaient d'accord : ils devaient rester le plus discrets possible. C'est pourquoi ils agissaient comme si rien n'était, se contentant de s'embrasser de temps à autre durant leur entraînement. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle attendait Malefoy pour leur ronde quand elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant de la chambre du concerné. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer : Malefoy allait débarquer avec Grengrass, ils allaient s'arrêter en plein milieu du salon, s'échanger un baiser qui n'aurait rien de discret et la Serpentard partirait avec un dernier regard aguicheur.

Et ça ne rata pas. Elle fut alertée de leur présence par des bruits de succion difficiles à ignorer. Elle qui espérait qu'après l'exploit gastrique de la Serpentard il ne voudrait plus la voir, c'était raté. Elle avait sous-estimé la libido de son homologue. Blasée par ce petit jeu, Hermione releva lentement les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur le couple. Elle retint à grand peine un sursaut lorsqu'elle remarqua que le blond avait son regard fixé sur elle tout en répondant avec ardeur au baiser de sa belle. Refusant de baisser les yeux et de montrer une quelconque faiblesse, même à cet instant gênant, Hermione accrocha son regard au sien et ne vacilla pas. C'est ainsi qu'ils se défièrent du regard pendant que le couple échangeait un baiser qui n'avait rien de pudique ou de chaste. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Astoria rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle que Drago détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur sa petite amie qui déjà s'éloignait. Hermione se permit de frissonner, certaine qu'il ne la voyait pas. Quand le portrait fut refermé, il se tourna lentement vers son homologue.

– On a une ronde à faire, fit-il remarquer le plus naturellement du monde. Alors tu bouges ton gros cul et tu t'amène !

Contenant tant bien que mal sa colère, Hermione se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Arrivée à la hauteur de son homologue qui la surplombait d'une vingtaine de centimètres, elle lui répondit.

– On sait tous les deux que mon cul n'est pas gros puisque tu passes ton temps à le regarder !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'élança dans le couloir. Il la rattrapa rapidement et ils commencèrent leur ronde en silence.

– On dirait que je t'ai vexée, Granger ! ricana le blond. Complexée à cause de tes formes ?

– Absolument pas, assura la jeune femme. Je suis fière de mon corps et je l'assume parfaitement. De plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas apprécier mes formes que c'est le cas des autres hommes. Il est vrai que tu n'es pas habitué avec Grengrass…

Drago s'arrêta et Hermione en fit de même. Il avait les sourcils froncés et fixait son homologue avec intensité.

– Pourquoi parles-tu d'Astoria ? Serais-tu jalouse de la petite scène à laquelle tu as assistée ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur elle…

– N'importe quoi ! se récria Hermione, choquée par ses insinuations. Ce genre de scène a plutôt tendance à me rendre malade ! Et ta copine n'a que ce qu'elle mérite : je ne fais pas ça par jalousie mais pour la punir de son comportement ignoble envers Pansy, qui était au fond du chaudron avant que je n'intervienne ! Et ça tu le remarquerais si tu t'intéressais un minimum à ceux que tu appelles tes amis !

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Drago plaqua Hermione au mur avec brusquerie, ses mains serrant ses épaules fermement. Sous la violence du choc, sa tête heurta le mur et elle retint de justesse un gémissement. Elle pouvait clairement voir dans ses yeux la colère et la rage.

– Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Granger !

Il la vit regarder derrière lui et, contre toute attente, elle se recroquevilla et le supplia.

– Non, Malefoy, s'il-te-plaît ! couina-t-elle en pleurnichant. Ne me fais pas de mal, pas encore…

Surpris, Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui.

– Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama une voix qu'il identifia comme celle du professeur Booth. Veuillez lâchez Miss Granger immédiatement !

Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir par cette sang-de-bourbe, il la libéra en grognant avant de se tourner pour faire face à son professeur.

– Ce comportement est intolérable ! reprit leur professeur, arrivé à leur hauteur. Qui plus est de la part d'un préfet-en-chef. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau ! Miss Granger, ça va aller ?

Hermione s'était redressée et, avec une moue penaude sur le visage, fit un petit hochement de tête dans la direction de son professeur.

– Bien. Vous devriez retourner dans vos appartements pendant que j'aurais une petite conversation avec Monsieur Malefoy.

– Oui, professeur.

Booth se détourna pour s'élancer dans le couloir. Drago lança un dernier regard à son homologue et un élan de rage plus puissant que jamais prit possession de son être : elle lui adressait un sourire sournois, toute trace de peur disparue et se permit même de lui adresser un clin d'œil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter au cou, Booth le rappela.

– Dépêchez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy.

A contre cœur et en se promettant de se venger, il se détourna d'Hermione et prit la suite de l'adulte.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, Hermione jubilait toujours de ce qu'elle venait de faire et ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Son comportement avait été très Serpentard mais elle était très fière d'elle. Elle estima qu'elle avait du temps devant elle avant que Malefoy ne revienne et décida d'en profiter. Elle passa sa nuisette noire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se lava le visage, les dents et se brossa les cheveux. Elle reposa sa brosse avec douceur quand elle ressentit une sorte de gêne. Elle releva la tête vers le miroir et fit un bond. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un Drago Malefoy plus furieux que jamais. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et sa respiration s'accéléra. Malefoy avait bien calculé son coup et lui bloquait l'accès à sa chambre. Les choses ne tournaient pas en sa faveur.

– Tu es fière de toi je suppose, attaqua le Serpentard d'une voix faussement calme en avançant lentement vers sa victime qui était appuyée contre les lavabos. J'ai écopé d'une semaine de retenue à cause de ton petit numéro !

Il n'était désormais plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, ses yeux haineux rivés aux siens. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait cessé de respirer. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle et la fureur de Malefoy était telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dessus sur lui dans un affrontement direct. Elle était perdue et elle le savait, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pas très Gryffondor…

– Et je compte bien te le faire payer… termina le blond en faisant un nouveau pas vers elle.

Décidant de le prendre par surprise, Hermione se jeta sur lui et le bouscula aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et courut dans sa chambre. Mais à peine eut-elle fermé la porte qu'elle se rappela que Malefoy pouvait faire le tour. Elle se précipita vers sa porte principale qu'elle avait laissée ouverte mais trop tard. Il venait une nouvelle fois d'apparaître sur le seuil. Hermione se figea durant une seconde. Sa course improvisée avait décoiffé le blond dont quelques mèches pendaient désormais devant ses yeux, cachant à moitié l'intensité du regard gris. Un sourire carnassier ornait son visage et Hermione ne put retenir un frisson de lui parcourir le corps. La peur et l'adrénaline la firent haleter, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations de plus en plus rapides et irrégulières.

Il fit un pas et, par automatisme, Hermione recula. Elle balaya sa chambre du regard à la recherche d'une solution, ou plutôt d'un miracle. Toujours en reculant tandis qu'il avançait, lentement pour faire durer sa vengeance, elle aperçut son bureau sur sa droite. Bureau sur lequel trônait sa baguette. Mais elle ne fut pas assez discrète et Drago intercepta son regard et découvrit rapidement le bout de bois. Hermione se figea de nouveau, cessant tout mouvement.

– N'y compte même pas ! la prévint-il.

Tentant de le prendre de nouveau par surprise, elle se jeta sur son bureau, imitée par le blond. Mais alors qu'elle saisit sa baguette dans sa main et qu'elle se crut sauvée, Drago la lui arracha violemment et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Hermione tenta dans une dernière vaine tentative de s'échapper mais il fut une nouvelle fois plus rapide. Il la ceintura à la taille et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il fut plus fort. Il la retourna, toujours plaquée contre lui et emprisonna ses poignets dans une de ses mains. De l'autre il lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu es à moi maintenant, l'informa-t-il.

Et sans préavis, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione tenta de se débattre mais en réalité elle était perdue. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, que c'était mal et à l'encontre de ses projets. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait ignorer l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui et la façon dont son corps réagissait inconsciemment à son baiser, se collant à lui comme s'il voulait plus. Dans une ultime tentative d'évasion, elle tira sur ses poignets mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Mais emportés par l'élan de son geste, ils tombèrent lourdement au sol, Drago sur Hermione. Elle était désormais prisonnière sous son corps et n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Une voix dans sa tête l'accusa de l'avoir fait exprès. Voix qu'elle chassa au loin quand elle sentit Drago bouger sur elle. Il venait de ramener ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et envoya son autre main à la découverte de l'une des jambe de la Gryffondor tandis qu'il lui embrassait sauvagement le cou, la mordant au passage, la faisant gémir. Les soubresauts d'Hermione s'amenuisaient et devenaient moins déterminés, ce que le Serpentard perçut.

– Cède, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu en as autant envie que moi… Ne me résiste pas…

Tout en parlant, il remonta sa main libre le long de sa jambe et s'arrêta à hauteur de sa cuisse dont il caressa l'intérieur. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de cacher l'effet que lui prodiguaient ses paroles et ses caresses. C'était malsain mais tellement excitant ! Après tout, que risquait-elle pour une nuit dont ils savaient tous deux qu'elle serait sans suite ? Elle décida d'envoyer balader son sens de l'analyse quand elle le sentit lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Elle releva légèrement sa poitrine pour l'amener à la rencontre du torse du blond.

Pour Drago, ce fut le signal de départ. Il lâcha ses poignets et s'empressa de venir cajoler ses seins de sa main libre, l'autre continuant de lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse en remontant toujours plus haut. Il lui massait doucement mais fermement la poitrine, insistant de son pouce sur ses tétons à travers le fin tissus de la nuisette. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait les mains libres, Hermione s'empressa de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or et de les saisir à pleines mains. Drago délaissa le lobe d'oreille d'Hermione pour venir reprendre possession de ses lèvres qu'elle avait pincée avec force pour se retenir de gémir. Avec des habiles coups de langues, il la poussa à ouvrir les lèvres pour qu'ils puissent approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent avec force, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Hermione ne tarda pas à sentir de nouveau le contact de son piercing froid qui contrastait avec la chaleur de sa langue. Ça accompagné des bruits érotiques qu'émettait leur baiser, Hermione sentit son excitation grimper d'un cran et frissonna de plaisir.

Drago le remarqua et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. A travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement, il frôla, sans jamais vraiment toucher son intimité qui semblait irradier. Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir un soupir d'envie et de frustration. Elle quitta les cheveux de son amant pour les passer sous sa chemise et apprécier le contact de son corps nouvellement musclé. Elle fut satisfaite quand elle sentit la chair de poule se former sous ses doigts. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir embrasser l'un de ses seins qu'il avait libéré de sa prison de soie noire. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de manifester son plaisir mais sa respiration parlait pour elle. De sa main libre, il saisit fermement le shorty d'Hermione et le fit descendre de long de ses jambes avant de le jeter au loin.

Ne souhaitant pas être en reste, Hermione glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Drago et avec un habile mouvement de jambe, elle frotta son genou l'érection de son amant encore enfouie sous le tissu. Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de grogner. Tandis qu'une de ses mains relevait la nuisette d'Hermione sur son bas ventre, l'autre déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon et sa braguette, le descendit juste ce qu'il faut et se saisit de son sexe qu'il posa face à l'intimité d'Hermione. Sentant la délivrance proche, Hermione gémit. Mais il n'en fut rien. Drago s'amusait à la faire languir, taquinant son clitoris et son entrée de son gland.

– Supplie-moi… ordonna-t-il. Supplie-moi, Granger !

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de résister en donnant des coups de reins. Ce simple frottement aurait très bien pu la faire jouir mais il la maintenait bien en place, l'empêchant d'atteindre l'orgasme. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement et y avoir médité, elle craqua.

– Prend-moi, Malefoy… Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix d'où on aurait presque pu percevoir les sanglots. Je t'en supplie, Malefoy, prend-moi maintenant !

Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et accéda à sa requête. Il se guida d'une main en elle tandis qu'il la tenait à la hanche de l'autre et prit possession de son intimité lentement pour bien savourer sa victoire sur son adversaire. Quand elle le sentit en elle, Hermione rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir. Sachant qu'elle n'était plus vierge, il ne s'attarda pas et débuta ses mouvements en elle pour bien lui faire sentir qu'elle était à lui. Suite à quoi il ressortit entièrement d'elle avant de se replonger entièrement. Si Hermione fut surprise, elle apprécia rapidement ces immixtions qui lui permettaient de sentir pleinement les sensations procurées. Mais le désir devenait de plus en plus intense et les coups de reins perdirent en profondeur pour gagner en vitesse, ne laissant pas un instant de répit à la jeune fille qui était submergée par le plaisir si intense et passionné. Hermione gémissait fort, baragouinant des morceaux de phrase sans signification mais n'en avait que faire, elle n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir.

– Oh… je, c'est… Mon dieu… encore… merde que c'est… AH !

– Tu aimes ça, hein, Granger ! Tu aimes ce que je te fais ! Rrrrm...

Les insinuations de son amant et son rythme soutenu rendaient Hermione folle. Mais elle remarqua que sous les coups brusques elle se déplaçait sur la moquette. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à ressentir une brûlure au niveau de son omoplate gauche. Tandis que Drago embrassait et mordait son cou, elle enserra sa taille de ses jambes pour lui donner un minimum d'appui. Elle ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que cette chaleur bienfaitrice qui commençait à gagner son corps. Elle ne s'entendait même plus gémir, ni Drago grogner dans son cou. Elle sentit alors ses hanches se relever et se contracter toutes seules, signe que la délivrance était proche pour elle. Et dans un coup de rein de son amant qu'elle crut plus fort que les autres, elle jouit. Son corps se figea pour ensuite être secoué de légers spasmes, son vagin se contracta autour du sexe de Drago qui ne tarda pas à se libérer en elle. Mais Hermione ne cria pas. Non, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Drago se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur Hermione avant de souffler un bon coup dans un dernier spasme. Hermione reprenait doucement conscience de la réalité et donc de son geste. Drago roula à côté d'elle tandis qu'Hermione essayait de retrouver une respiration régulière.

– Ouais, pas mal, jugea Drago. Ça pouvait aller, pour une sang-de-bourbe...

Ces quelques mots ramenèrent Hermione à la réalité. Lui rappelant ce qu'elle venait de faire, et surtout avec qui ! Elle se releva en remettant sa nuisette comme il faut et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la salle de bain sous le regard de son homologue qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle s'arrêta et sans se retourner, s'adressa à celui qui venait de lui faire connaître un plaisir rare.

– Maintenant je vais me doucher, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme. Et quand je reviendrais, tu ne seras plus là.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle était déserte hormis un bout de parchemin contenant trois phrases.

_C'était une erreur. On oublie. Ça ne se reproduira jamais._

– Au moins on est d'accord, remarqua Hermione à voix haute avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit tout en caressant la brûlure sur son omoplate.


	44. Tome 3 : Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**** :**

Hermione était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Tout ça à cause de Malefoy ! Elle était persuadée qu'après avoir couché avec lui, il retournerait bien gentiment auprès de Grengrass, il lui sortirait de la tête et elle ne se sentirait plus attirée par lui. Elle pourrait ainsi reprendre le cours de sa vie. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ! Et pourtant, il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, si ce n'est pire ! Quand elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelques semaines auparavant elle avait pleinement profité de son corps, de ses attentions, de se caresses… STOP ! Mais elle avait du mal à rester impassible, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine rien qu'au souvenir du contact de leurs peaux… Et pour couronner le tout, Monsieur s'était enfin décidé à se débarrasser de ce qui lui servait de copine, le lendemain même de leur petite aventure.

_**Flash-Back**_

Hermione venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner et remarqua qu'une effervescence inhabituelle régnait dans la salle. Elle s'assit à côté de Parvati qui lui sauta quasiment dessus.

– Oh, Hermione, tu te rends compte ! Je vais peut-être avoir une chance ! Bien sûr, je sais que toutes les filles se disent la même chose mais l'espoir faire vivre ! Ça serait tellement génial si je pouvais sortir avec lui, je crois que je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde !

– Sortir avec qui ? demanda Hermione qui réussit enfin à placer deux mots.

– Mais Drago Malefoy ! Il a quitté Astoria il y à peine une heure devant toute la Grande Salle. Il n'a pas été très gentil avec elle, mais après tout on s'en moque : c'est une peau de vache, cette fille !

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer et se tourna vers la table des Serpentard. Astoria était isolée à l'une des extrémités de la table, visiblement pas en grande forme. Elle remarqua que Malefoy siégeait toujours au centre de la table, mais la nouveauté était qu'à sa gauche se trouvait une Pansy rayonnante. Hermione se retourna vers sa propre table, perplexe, en touchant nerveusement son omoplate. Ses paroles de la veille à propos de Pansy avaient-elles eu un impact sur le blond ?

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Depuis Monsieur paradait dans Poudlard, faisant se lamenter la gente féminine, sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mise, elle !

_Va rôtir en enfer Drago Malefoy !_ pensa Hermione avec hargne en se rendant à sa dernière retenue.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Blaise se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM. Il devait venir chercher Hermione et ils se rendraient ensembles à la soirée détente du mois d'Octobre. Il arriva avec un peu d'avance et prit son mal en patience. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il était arrivé qu'il remarqua que la porte n'était pas complètement fermée et qu'il entendait les voix de son amie et de son professeur. La curiosité se faisant impérieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour écouter sans risque d'être surpris : tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle à cette heure.

– Eh bien voilà, remarqua le professeur, c'était notre dernière retenue.

– Encore merci pour ton aide, le remercia Hermione faisant tiquer Blaise en utilisant le tutoiement. J'ai vraiment fait énormément de progrès grâce à toi. Je me sens un peu mieux, plus rassurée…

– A propos de ça Hermione, reprit Booth avec une voix hésitante. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu semblais… proche… de certains Serpentard. Et cela me sembla paradoxal avec ta situation…

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de pure souffrance, laissant Blaise perplexe.

– S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise avec les Serpentard, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…

Au silence qui suivit, Blaise déduisit que Booth était aussi perdu que lui face aux paroles de la jeune femme.

– Je sais que de l'extérieur, on dirait que je suis très amie avec Parkinson et Zabini… mais la vérité est tellement loin de ça.

Blaise sursauta en l'entendant utiliser son nom de famille, il ne comprenait plus rien.

– Je les côtoie par obligation, reprit la préfète-en-chef d'une petite voix tremblante. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, ils se sont imposés à moi ! Ils ont bien remarqué que j'étais plus fragile depuis que je me suis éloignée d'Harry et Ron et ont saisi leur chance. Je… je pense qu'ils veulent se servir de moi pour obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre et sur Harry… J'ai tellement peur d'eux… – Hermione étouffa un sanglot – Ce sont des enfants de Mangemorts, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient me faire…

Cette fois Hermione pleurait pour de bon et Blaise entendit des bruit de pas et les sanglots semblèrent diminuer de volume. Il en déduisit, avec stupeur, que leur professeur avait pris Hermione dans ses bras… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? A quoi jouait-elle ?

– Hermione, interpella l'homme après un moment, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. On doit faire quelque chose. Ce n'est pas sain pour ta santé et ta sécurité ! Je vais en parler avec le professeur Mc Gonagall et…

– Non, surtout pas ! le coupa Hermione, effrayée. Si jamais ils voyaient que j'avais parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un…

Hermione frémit.

– Et puis, reprit-elle d'une toute petite voix, si bien que Blaise dut presque se coller à l'interstice, en restant près d'eux et en jouant les filles dociles, je pourrais peut-être les prendre à leur propre jeu. J'arriverais peut-être à apprendre des informations ou même les plans des Mangemorts… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me rendre utile auprès de l'Ordre…

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Hermione, contra son professeur. Et si tu étais découverte ?

– Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, assura Hermione. Ma vie ne compte pas, l'important c'est d'éliminer les Mangemorts…. Et de venger la mort de mes parents…

– Mais je ne veux pas te perdre…

Pour toute réponse, Blaise perçut des bruits d'embrassade. Il en avait assez entendu. Il se redressa, droit comme un piquet, un air furieux sur le visage et mit le plus de distance possible lui et cette sale hypocrite qui s'était faite passer pour son amie.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la salle de cours avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle fut surprise de voir que Blaise n'était pas là, mais remarquant qu'elle était en retard, elle pensa qu'il était sûrement déjà parti à la soirée et prit donc la direction de la Grande Salle. La salle était aussi remplie que la fois précédente si ce n'est plus. Elle fit un rapide tour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et également tenter de repérer Blaise. Sans succès. Il ne semblait être nulle part, personne pas même Pansy ne l'avait vu et Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était dans son genre. Elle décida d'aller se poster près des portes, ainsi elle aurait l'occasion de le voir passer mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

Dans un coin sombre de la salle, elle repéra la silhouette familière du métis. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide hésitant entre lui sauter au cou de soulagement ou lui crier dessus de colère suite à l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait provoqué. A une poignée de mètre de lui, elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Sa posture était trop rigide et droite, il dégageait une impressionnante aura de colère mais surtout, il tenait dans sa main droite ce qui s'apparentait à une flasque contenant de l'alcool. Blaise serait-il ivre ? Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu… Les sourcils froncés, Hermione se planta devant son ami et frémit face au regard qu'il lui envoya. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi froid, haineux, Malefoyen…

– Ça va ? fut la première chose qui passa à l'esprit de la Gryffondor.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de la bousculer violemment de l'épaule et s'éloigna rapidement vers la sortie. Hermione s'élança à sa poursuite tout en levant sa main pour masser son bras, il y était allé fort !

– Blaise ! s'exclama-t-elle en le rattrapant devant les portes. BLAISE !

Elle avait réussi à s'accrocher à son bras mais il se dégagea aussitôt en la fusillant du regard. Encore surprise de son attitude, elle lâcha son bras et il en profita pour passer les portes. Hermione le regarda partir hébétée durant trois secondes avant de se ressaisir. Elle se dirigea vers la préfète des Poufsouffle et lui ordonna de prendre sa place pour la surveillance des élèves et prit le même chemin que Blaise. A l'autre bout de la salle, Drago n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette scène. Perplexe, il prit à son tour la direction des portes.

– Blaise ! cria Hermione. Blaise, par Merlin arrête-toi !

– Et pourquoi ? s'énerva le métis en daignant cependant s'arrêter un plein milieu du hall vide et faire face à Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je veux juste te parler et comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

– Me prend pas pour un con ! J'en ai marre de tes putains de mensonges !

Hermione était figée devant la colère de son ami, lui ordinairement si doux avec elle. Il avait le regard fou et tremblait de colère. Non pas de colère, il tremblait de haine. Mais pour qui ? Et pourquoi ? Elle sentit des effluves d'alcool et fixa de nouveau son attention sur le métis.

– Est-ce que tu es ivre ?

– Si seulement, ricana-t-il. J'aimerais bien !

– Mais merde ! s'énerva à son tour la jeune fille. Je ne comprends pas ! Explique-moi !

– Tu ne comprends ? Tu veux que je t'explique ? Je vais t'expliquer… j'étais là ! J'ai tout entendu ! Je suis arrivé en avance et je t'attendais quand je t'ai entendu parler avec le prof de DCFM !

– Oh, fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à dire.

Sa colère était entièrement retombée et elle comprenait mieux la réaction du Serpentard.

– Comme tu le dis ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu te foutais de nous depuis le début !

– Blaise… tenta-t-elle de le calmer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui explique la situation avant qu'il ne s'imagine des choses, même s'il était vraisemblablement trop tard pour ça. Mais il ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser parler.

– J'ai été tellement con de croire que t'étais différente, que tu ne me ferais pas de sale coup !

– Blaise…

– Je pensais que tu tenais à moi !

– Mais c'est le cas ! Je tiens énormément à toi…

– Pas la peine de me faire ton numéro ! Je sais tout tu te rappels ! Putain, Drago avait raison depuis le début ! Tu ne veux que nous espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre ! Et j'ai été assez stupide pour me faire berner !

– Blaise…

– Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec le professeur Booth ?! Tu couches avec lui c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que m'as rejeté, tu baisais déjà avec un autre ! T'es qu'une SALOPE !

PAF !

– C'EST BON ? TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER ?

Enervée de se faire insulter sans pouvoir se défendre, Hermione venait de gifler Blaise qui sembla se calmer l'espace d'un instant. Heureusement la musique provenant de la Grande Salle avait couvert leurs cris. Hermione soupira pour se donner contenance et adressa un regard plus tendre à son ami.

– Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'explique l'histoire. Toute l'histoire.

Blaise parut partagé entre son envie d'en savoir plus et la colère qu'il ressentait toujours, sans parler du vif élancement de sa joue.

– Très bien, je t'écoute. Et pas de bobard !

– Pas ici, temporisa-t-elle. Viens.

Elle lui attrapa la main et s'élança vers les portes qui menaient au parc de Poudlard plongé dans la pénombre, sous le regard intrigué mais surtout énervé de Drago qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

– Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant, termina Hermione en lançant un regard dans la direction de Blaise.

Ils étaient allongés en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch, fixant le ciel. Hermione les avait amenés ici car c'était un lieu qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Elle s'y sentait libre et en même temps tellement petite et insignifiante… Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'elle avait commencé son récit et Blaise ne l'avait pas coupé une seule fois, se contentant de l'écouter avec attention. Si bien qu'Hermione en avait presque oublié sa présence. Maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire, son histoire, elle se sentait délestée d'un poids mais appréhendait la réaction de son ami qui ne manifestait pas le moindre signe de vie. Après ce qui lui parût des heures, il remua enfin.

– Eh ben… soupira-t-il. C'est… wahou.

– Oui, comme tu dis.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Hermione lui laissa le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

– Je suis contente de t'avoir dit toute la vérité, je me sens mieux. Mais je comprendrais parfaitement que tu n'approuves pas mes choix et que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur, je…

– Wow, tout doux ! la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner ! Encore moins maintenant que je sais dans quoi tu t'es lancée !

– Tu… commença la jeune fille avec une petite voix hésitante qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tu veux dire que tu vas m'aider ?

– Dans la mesure du possible, approuva le métis. Même si je ne suis pas sûr de t'être d'une grande utilité…

Ne le laissant pas se dénigrer davantage, Hermione se jeta à son cou pour une étreinte passionnée. Ils étaient tous deux secrètement soulagés qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre eux. Plus rien ne viendrait se mettre en travers de leur amitié. Enfin presque…


	45. Tome 3 : Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**** :**

Drago Malefoy tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Il était presque sept heures du matin et sa sang-de-bourbe d'homologue n'était toujours pas revenue. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était partie dans le parc, main dans la main avec Blaise. Etaient-ils ensemble en ce moment ? Avaient-ils couchés ensemble ou étaient-ils carrément un couple ? Après tout, ils semblaient très proches… Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions qui demeuraient sans réponse.

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, loin de là ! Mais Drago s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Il ne devait pas faire la même erreur que lui-même avait faite quelques semaines auparavant… En repensant à cette soirée improbable, il était bien obligé d'avouer qu'il avait été surpris par l'enchaînement des événements. Mais avec du recul, cela semblait être le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de cette attirance malsaine qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir lutté ! Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était terriblement attirante, cette fille : quand elle se concentrait sur sa lecture, quand elle faisait ses étirements en DCFM, quand elle dansait, quand elle riait avec Blaise et Pansy, quand elle répliquait à ses attaques avec sa fougue caractéristique tout en fixant son regard de braise au sien… Il pensait qu'une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il passerait à autre chose et Granger ne deviendrait plus qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres…

Mais encore une fois, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait imaginé. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, Drago n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir qu'en couchant avec elle. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle voudrait prolonger leur étreinte comme il en avait l'habitude, elle l'avait mis à la porte. Lui ! Certes ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux, mais on ne met pas Drago Malefoy à la porte comme un mal propre ! Autre problème : il ne se sentait pas entièrement satisfait. Pourquoi avait-il toujours envie d'elle ? Il ne supportait pas de ne pas contrôler la situation, ni ses émotions. C'est simple, quand il la voyait il avait deux envies distinctes : soit la frapper, soit la faire sienne, la faire gémir de plaisir ou de douleur… Pourquoi pas les deux ? La frapper tout en lui faisant prendre un pied d'enfer ? Bien que passionnée, leur première expérience avait été improvisée et rapide, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en profiter comme il se doit, ce qui expliquait son sentiment d'insatisfaction… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éparpiller de cette manière. Il avait des responsabilités envers le Lord et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire !

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit du portrait qui pivote. Il réprima un sursaut en se morigénant contre son inattention et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. La préfète-en-chef tenait plus de l'épave que de la jeune fille. Elle semblait épuisée, ses vêtements étaient froissés et couverts de tâches d'herbes, ses cheveux désordonnés et elle avaient d'immenses cernes. Cependant, elle semblait rayonnante, heureuse et épanouie. Ce constat l'énerva davantage si possible. Elle allait rejoindre sa chambre quand Drago, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, en décida autrement.

– Longue nuit, Granger ? L'apostropha-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état, tu es encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée…

En l'entendant, Hermione fit un bond ce qui eut le mérite d'amuser son homologue, même s'il ne le montra pas. Elle pivota lentement vers lui, une main posée sur sa poitrine pour tenter d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur.

– Mais ça ne va pas, Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

– Dois-je vraiment répondre ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil devant l'évidence.

Hermione se contenta de soupirer. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand il l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Granger.

– Et depuis quand suis-je censée te rendre des comptes ? s'indigna-t-elle.

– Depuis que ça implique mon meilleur ami !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'hausser un sourcil par pure provocation. Le blond traversa l'espace qui les séparait d'un pas rapide et vint se placer face à elle.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Granger, l'avertit-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Blaise pour que tu ne reviennes que maintenant et dans un tel état ?

– En quoi ça te regarde exactement ce que je fais avec Blaise ?

– Je ne me répèterai pas, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant du visage de la jeune femme.

– Et moi je ne te répondrai pas ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings. Tu es pathétique, on croirait que tu es jaloux !

Elle avait lâché le dernier mot sans vraiment y réfléchir et se figea aussitôt prononcé. Elle venait indirectement d'insinuer qu'il lui accordait de l'importance et, connaissant le personnage, elle savait que ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée. Elle retint sa respiration en attendant que la sentence tombe. Etrangement, Drago se contenta de siffler de mécontentement.

– Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse avoir le moindre intérêt pour une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ? Je m'inquiète simplement pour Blaise. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se compromette avec quelqu'un de ta condition…

Il s'était reculé et la regardait désormais de la tête aux pieds en affichant une grimace de pur dégoût. S'en était trop pour Hermione, qui était fatiguée aussi bien par sa nuit blanche que par l'attitude de ce morveux qui se croyait mieux qu'elle.

– Oui effectivement, approuva-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il faut absolument éviter qu'il salisse son sang si pur en couchant avec moi. Comme toi tu l'as fait il y a de ça deux semaines…

La réaction de Drago ne se fit pas attendre : il la poussa sans ménagement contre le mur et les traits durs, la fixa avec haine.

– De quel droit oses-tu reparler de cet accident ô combien dégradant !

– Accident ? répéta Hermione, désormais amusée par la tournure de la discussion et qui voulait s'amuser. Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui l'as voulu. Toi qui as tout fait pour que je craque ! Toi qui…

– La prochaine fois que tu as le malheur de ne serait-ce que d'évoquer cette soirée, la coupa-t-il plus énervé que jamais, je te jure que je te…

– Que quoi ? Que tu vas me frapper ? susurra Hermione d'une voix aguicheuse. Oui, j'avais bien cru comprendre que la violence c'est ton truc. C'est ça qui t'excite…

– Non, Granger, la contredit-il d'un simple chuchotis comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende. Seulement quand il s'agit de toi. J'adore te faire souffrir ! Je trouve ça jouissif…

Inconsciemment, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre ne laissant que très peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps. Ils avaient le souffle court à cause de la colère et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Défiant l'autre de craquer en premier et de baisser le regard. Et une nouvelle fois, ils se jetèrent sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent avidement. Ils tentaient tous deux de tirer le plus possible de ce baiser, de se rassasier une bonne fois pour toute.

Rien d'autre n'existait pour eux que l'autre, son corps, ses gestes. Hermione pressa sa poitrine contre le torse puissant du blond qui l'attrapa par la taille. Il fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione et les saisit fermement. La jeune fille se donna un peu d'élan et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et put sentir son désir déjà bien présent. Elle attrapa ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer pendant que Drago la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur et quitta ses lèvres pour son cou. Hermione n'essaya pas de retenir ses gémissements et les laissa résonner dans la pièce. Elle allait s'attaquer à sa chemise quand on toqua à la porte.

Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils stoppèrent tous mouvements et se séparèrent, Drago reposant vivement Hermione sur ses pieds. Cette dernière alla ouvrir la porte tandis que le jeune Malefoy se refaisait présentable.

– Pansy ! s'exclama Hermione, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ?

_ Il est plus de neuf heures je te signale. Je voulais savoir si tu avais finalement réussi à trouver Blaise hier vu que je ne t'ai pas revue et lui non plus... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette dégaine ? Tu es passé sous un troupeau de centaures ou quoi ?

– Pas loin, soupira Hermione. Pour Blaise, je te raconterai plus tard. Je te laisse avec Malefoy, moi je vais me doucher et dormir. Bonne journée.

Et sans un mot de plus pour Pansy ou un regard pour Drago, Hermione s'élança rapidement vers la salle de bain. Il était grand temps qu'elle se repose et fasse le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui avait failli arriver.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'une Hermione reposée sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre Blaise dans le parc. Elle le trouva rapidement assis au même emplacement que la veille et elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant. Blaise la regarda avec attention et ne put retenir un petit rire.

– Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire soupirer de cette façon ? Allez, dis-moi tout !

Hermione hésita un cinquième de seconde avant de lui relater les événements du matin et les paroles du blond.

– Et alors ? interrogea le métis. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Vous vous êtes arrêtés à temps…

– Seulement parce que Pansy nous a coupés !

– Et puis ça n'aurait rien eu de dramatique, la rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez jamais rien fait ! Recoucher avec lui te permettras peut-être de mettre fin à tout ça et de tirer un trait sur votre aventure. Tu sais, pour que la boucle soit bouclée.

– Peut-être mais ce n'est pas sain ! Enfin… tu vois… c'est Malefoy quoi ! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis déjà « engagée » auprès de quelqu'un !

Blaise se contenta d'hausser un sourcil pour manifester son scepticisme.

– Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Et ça ne te pose pas de problème que Malefoy pense que nous couchions ensemble ?

– Effectivement, c'est un peu plus embêtant… Mais je pourrais toujours te servir de couverture maintenant que je connais tous tes petits secrets.

– Tu serais prêt à faire ça pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle avec reconnaissance en se jetant dans ses bras.

– Evidemment ! répondit-il en riant. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit ! Allez, princesse, il est temps d'aller manger !

Ils se levèrent pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Hermione se sentait plus soutenue et confiante que jamais. Tout allait pour le mieux et elle ferait tout pour que ça dure.

Pendant ce temps, Drago, lui, fulminait. Il revenait de la Salle sur Demande et n'avait pas réussi à rester concentré sur sa mission. Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, il put apercevoir par l'une des fenêtres son meilleur ami et son homologue rentrer vers le château en riant de façon insouciante. Les mêmes questions que tantôt l'assiégèrent : Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Et maintenant ? Et avec elle ? Pourquoi l'obsédait-elle autant, elle la simple sang-de-bourbe ? Pourquoi ses amis semblaient-ils autant l'apprécier ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ? Que cachait-elle ?

Drago secoua la tête. Il n'était pas plus avancé dans son questionnement et il savait parfaitement qu'il ne serait bon à rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ce petit problème. Et s'il ne doutait pas que la solution tenait dans le fait de réitérer leur expérience, il se refusait d'aller vers elle. Même pas en rêve ! Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour la pousser à venir vers lui tout en donnant l'illusion que l'initiative venait d'elle. C'était là que les choses se compliquaient, mais il trouverait. Il trouvait toujours.


	46. Tome 3 : Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**** :**

Dimanche en fin d'après-midi, Hermione revenait de la bibliothèque où elle avait passé la journée à faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen de repérer le Survivant lorsqu'il était dissimulé sous sa cape. Mais une fois de plus, c'était un échec et elle commençait à désespérer de trouver une solution. Quand elle rentra dans ses appartements, elle eut la surprise de découvrir que Malefoy était déjà là. Chose rare le concernant, lui qui avait plutôt l'habitude de disparaître durant les weekends… Il était présentement occupé à lire un quelconque parchemin. Il était allongé négligemment sur le canapé, la chemise à moitié ouverte, une jambe pliée et une main reposant derrière sa tête. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux, habituellement si bien coiffés, étaient désordonnés lui donnant un air diablement sexy. Hermione sentit son corps s'embraser à cette simple vision des plus excitantes… Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs secondes et entra complètement dans le salon, déposant au passage son sac sur la table.

Tentant de reprendre contenance et de ne pas sauter sur le blond pour le violer, elle parcourut le salon du regard et s'arrêta nette, comme électrocutée. Par terre, bien en vue en plein milieu du salon, se trouvait le livre qu'elle lisait le matin même. Livre qu'elle avait laissé sur le canapé sur lequel était maintenant Malefoy. Livre qui avait visiblement été balancé sans aucun ménagement. Rageuse, Hermione se dirigea prestement vers son livre qu'elle ramassa avec délicatesse.

Son mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Drago qui l'observait discrètement depuis qu'elle était rentrée, faisant semblant d'être concentré sur sa lecture. Il avait remarqué avec fierté son blocage sur sa posture nonchalante et savamment travaillée. Quand lui-même était entré, il n'avait pas fait attention au livre jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose dessus. Il l'avait alors observé et avait deviné à son contenu qu'il devait s'agir d'un livre moldu de la collection de son homologue. Probablement un héritage familial à en juger par son apparence qui appartenait à un autre temps. Elle devait donc y tenir énormément, sans parler de son habituelle fascination pour les ouvrages renfermant la connaissance. Elle serait donc très en colère s'il devait arriver des bricoles à son livre et quoi de mieux qu'une Granger en colère pour arriver à ses fins ? Il avait effectivement remarqué, au cours des années, que la jeune fille ne se contrôlait plus vraiment quand elle rentrait dans une grande colère. Il revint à la réalité au moment où une Hermione déjà bien énervée se tournait vers lui.

– Malefoy, aboya la jeune fille, c'est toi qui a jeté mon livre au sol ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même de lui manifester le moindre intérêt.

– MALEFOY ! répéta-t-elle en lui arrachant son parchemin des mains pour le lancer plus loin, s'assurant ainsi de son attention.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante, Drago daigna tourner la tête vers son interlocutrice pour la détailler avec ennui. Elle tremblait de rage et lui jubilait intérieurement : c'était presque trop simple.

– Tu as dit quelque chose, Granger ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent. Je ne t'écoutais pas.

Cette fois, Hermione n'y tint plus et poussa un hurlement de rage en se jetant sur le jeune homme. Ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente de sa part, Drago ne réagit pas immédiatement et elle eut le temps de l'atteindre au visage, où trônait désormais la marque de sa petite main. Il la repoussa avec force et elle tomba assise au sol tandis qu'il se relevait. Cette scène rappela à la jeune fille leur premier baiser et eut le don de l'énerver encore plus, si possible. Elle se releva prestement et fit face à son homologue qui ne souriait plus.

– Tu n'es qu'un connard d'égoïste qui ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne ! s'époumona Hermione.

– C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? répliqua-t-il avec sang-froid.

Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et menaçait Drago qui en faisait de même. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, sachant que l'autre n'attendait que ça pour répliquer.

– Espèce de…

Hermione remarqua à temps l'attaque éclair de Drago et eut tout juste le temps de se jeter en avant pour l'esquiver de justesse. Elle se réceptionna avec un culbute et répliqua avec une vitesse telle que Drago eut tout juste le temps d'invoquer un bouclier pour se protéger du sort mais Hermione était déjà relevée. Ils avaient tous deux le souffle irrégulier et de l'adrénaline leur parcourant le corps.

– Qui eut cru que j'aurais un tel effet sur toi ? s'amusa le blond sans pour autant quitter Hermione des yeux.

– Tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir le moindre effet sur moi, répliqua la jeune femme en toute mauvaise foi. Pour cela il faudrait que tu aies de l'importance pour moi, or tu n'en as aucune !

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé il y a de ça environ deux semaines ou même hier, la contra-t-il. Tu semblais même complètement dépendante de moi et de ce que je te faisais…

Surprise qu'il reparle de ça, elle fut distraite l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour la désarmer. Il lui lança un regard suggestif et ricana.

– Ça n'arrivera plus jamais, tu m'entends ! s'énerva Hermione qui, sans réfléchir, s'était une nouvelle fois jetée sur lui, les entraînant tous deux au sol.

– Tu as peur que je puisse…

Drago ne put jamais finir sa phrase car la jeune fille, désormais assise à califourchon sur lui, venait d'écraser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser des plus rageurs, refusant d'entendre la vérité qu'il voulait lui imposer. Elle ne pouvait plus résister à cette attraction, malsaine mais intense, qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle repensa aux dires de Blaise et ne put que l'approuver : après cette fois, elle serait libérée et tranquille. En remarquant la façon dont le Serpentard venait de prendre les choses en mains en renversant la jeune femme sur le dos, elle ne put qu'imaginer qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Il n'était pas indifférent à en croire l'érection qu'elle sentait contre sa cuisse.

Elle se frotta contre lui de façon outrageuse, désirant se venger de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle l'entendit grogner. Il ne se laissa cependant pas faire et fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou qu'il savait très érogène chez elle. Il suivit la trajectoire de sa jugulaire, la mordillant de temps à autre déclenchant des gémissements plus importants chez la jeune fille. Sans délicatesse, il tira sur les pans du chemisier d'Hermione, faisant sauter la majorité des boutons et dévoilant une belle poitrine emprisonnée dans un soutien-gorge marron brodé de dentelle noire que Drago sut apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il partit à la conquête de ces monts de chair à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue avide. Hermione se tortillait désormais de désir trop longtemps contenu. Tout en lançant sa tête en arrière, elle fit glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa ses muscles joliment dessinés avant d'ôter complètement le vêtement.

A regret, le Serpentard stoppa son activité pour poursuivre sa course et embrassa avidement le ventre de la demoiselle. Il glissa ses mains de chaque côté de la jupe qui lui faisait face et la fit lentement descendre le long de ses magnifiques jambes. Il embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse et souffla sur son sous vêtement déjà humide de plaisir. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté face à l'effet flagrant qu'il lui faisait. Il entreprit de l'enlever à son tour mais en fut stoppé par les mains d'Hermione. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir ce qui devait être un tatouage caché sur le bas de sa hanche droite. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il représentait… mais il ne s'y attarda pas lorsqu'il sentit Hermione se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

– A mon tour… lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui en mordiller le lobe.

Elle posa ses petites mains sur ses pectoraux et parcourut son torse en alternant caresses et frôlements, sous les yeux attentifs de Drago qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Quand les grognements devinrent plus forts, elle entreprit de défaire la bouche de ceinture qui retenait le pantalon de son amant. Voulant pousser le vice, elle alla jusqu'à faire descendre sa braguette avec ses dents. Elle lui ôta ensuite son pantalon et put découvrir un caleçon noir qui ne cachait en rien une puissante érection. A travers le bout de tissus, elle reprit ses caresses de tantôt sur son pénis tendu sans jamais vraiment le saisir. Cela eut le don de rendre le blond fou et ni une ni deux il ré-inversa les positions.

Son regard ancré dans celui malicieux de la brunette, il glissa sa main dans sa culotte et massa son bouton de plaisir du bout des doigts. Prise de cours par cette soudaine mais délicate attention, Hermione renversa la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Drago agaça son entrée de deux doigts sans jamais en prendre possession. La respiration d'Hermione était plus heurtée que jamais et elle suppliait presque son amant de lui en donner.

– Ma… Male… Malefoy !… Putain Malefoy !

Le concerné aurait bien continué ainsi plus longtemps si son propre désir ne se faisait impérieux. Il enleva donc sa main, leur ôta les sous-vêtements qu'il leur restait et prit possession de son intimité avec fermeté. Hermione soupira de soulagement tandis que lui serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de grogner. Il fixa la jeune fille qui se cambrait sous lui pour amplifier ses mouvements. Il remarqua qu'elle portait toujours son soutien-gorge et s'empressa de le lui enlever. Après tout, il devait en profiter le plus possible…

Hermione avait entouré le dos du Serpentard de l'une de ses jambes pour réajuster sa prise sur lui. L'une de ses mains était dans les cheveux du blond tandis que l'autre était entre ses omoplates. Plus Drago la pilonnait vite et fort, plus elle plantait ses doigts dans son dos et son cuir chevelu. Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa respiration ni sur ses paroles. En le remarquant, elle positionna sa tête dans le cou de son amant et le mordit. Sous la surprise, Drago hoqueta et se fit plus brusque ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille, bien au contraire. Voulant finir en beauté, le blond donna des coups de hanches plus vifs et effrénés que jamais. Il sentit son amante trembler et se contracter et s'autorisa à se laisser aller à son tour dans un râle puissant avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Tous deux allongés sur le dos, ils tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Drago remarqua avec ironie qu'ils étaient une nouvelle fois à même le sol, là où toute cette histoire avec elle le menait : plus bas que terre… Mais malgré cet affolant constat, il savait qu'il en voulait encore. Il n'était pas encore satisfait, repu du corps de la jeune fille et de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient encore faire ensemble... Mais il se connaissait et la seule façon de contenter Drago Malefoy était de lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Avec un peu de chance, ce besoin passerait vite. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre sa partenaire de jeu. A sa façon de réagir à ses gestes et caresses, il savait que c'était gagné d'avance.

_Que c'est bon d'être moi… _pensa-t-il avec un sourire de pur extase plaqué sur le visage.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé non plus, ressassant ce qu'il venait – encore une fois ! – de se passer entre elle et Malefoy. Elle avait craqué, s'était laissée aller à ses instincts primitifs comme un animal. Et des animaux c'est exactement ce qu'ils avaient été, ne réagissant qu'à la proximité et au contact de l'autre, perdant toute capacité à réfléchir, ne se laissant guider que par leurs envies… Ça avait été violent, passionné et une nouvelle fois dépourvu de tout sentiment… Mais qu'est-ce que ça avait été bon ! Pourquoi fallait-il que cet… idiot soit aussi doué ? Parce qu'elle le savait : à ce rythme, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus s'en passer et ça deviendrait catastrophique…

– C'était une erreur, fit-elle remarquer à mi-voix le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle remarqua que Malefoy venait de tourner la tête pour la regarder et elle réagit instantanément : elle devait partir immédiatement d'ici avant que… Elle se releva rapidement et partit à la recherche de ses affaires mais c'était sans compter l'intervention du blond qui se releva à son tour.

– C'était pas une erreur, c'était une putain de révélation !

L'effet fut immédiat : Hermione s'immobilisa, son soutien-gorge dans les mains, et se tourna lentement vers lui. Il ne semblait nullement perturbé par sa propre nudité, trop occupé à regarder la jeune fille dans les moindres détails comme s'il désirait la connaître par cœur. Et Hermione le laissa faire, au point où ils en étaient, de toute manière ! Il parcourut chaque courbe de son corps de son regard envoûtant qui sembla s'enflammer quand il s'arrêta sur son tatouage devant lequel il fut sincèrement surpris. Il se décida finalement à revenir aux yeux marron qui le fixaient avec incompréhension.

– Pas la peine de jouer la Miss Parfaite outragée avec moi, on sait très bien ce qu'il en est ! La vérité c'est qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre et on y peut rien, même si cette idée me révulse…

Hermione était choquée : son attirance était réciproque ? Evidemment qu'elle l'était mais que Malefoy le reconnaisse, et devant elle qui plus est, tenait du miracle ! Mais elle connaissait assez le lascar pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

– Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, répliqua-t-elle calmement en se détournant de lui pour ramasser le reste de ses vêtements et les enfiler. La situation est bien trop compliquée, je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne encore pire…

– Et c'est tout ? Tu abandonnes ? Tu baisses les bras ? Pas très Gryffondor tout ça…

– Parce que tu as une autre solution, peut-être ? s'énerva-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Tu as autre chose à proposer ? Que l'on se saute dessus dès que l'envie nous en prend et on continue de se détester le reste du temps ?

– Un truc dans le genre.

– Pardon ?!

Drago abordait désormais son célèbre sourire en coin devant la question de son homologue. Elle s'était de nouveau arrêtée et le regardait comme un troll regardait passer un train. Sans la quitter des yeux et de façon lente et délibérément sensuelle, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la frôler sans vraiment la toucher. Quand il vit qu'elle était parcourue de frissons, il se pencha vers son oreille.

– On sait tous les deux que c'est trop intense pour qu'on puisse y résister… Et puis franchement, c'est tellement BON, pourquoi s'en passer ?

Il se recula pour mieux apprécier son œuvre. De là où il était, soit légèrement en retrait derrière elle, il avait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine désormais recouverte de son sous-vêtement. Mais cela ne rendait l'accélération des mouvements de cette dernière que plus évident. Il sourit férocement tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se reprendre.

– Alors ? l'interrogea-t-il en revenant face à elle. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu n'as pas de souci à avoir, ça restera purement sexuel.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers son visage, cherchant le moindre signe d'une quelconque blague. Mais il semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Ce genre de choses ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Mais elle qui ? La gentille petite Hermione, bien sous tous rapports et bonne poire de service, ou bien la nouvelle elle, enfin respectée par ses camarades, libérée et plus épanouie que jamais malgré les épreuves ?

– Très bien, accepta-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. J'accepte.

En l'entendant accepter, Drago sourit faiblement mais d'une façon qui fit frémir Hermione.

– Toutefois, temporisa-t-elle rapidement. Je tiens à te prévenir que je ne suis pas un jouet ou une de tes vulgaires pouffes qui disent « Amen » aux moindres de tes désirs. Si je dis non, c'est non. Et si jamais cet accord ne me satisfait plus, tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de respecter le mien. C'est compris ?

Drago la regardait avec intensité, comme s'il tentait de lire en elle. Mais elle restait parfaitement impassible, on aurait presque dit une Serpentard. Il aurait dû se mettre en colère qu'elle puisse oser mettre des conditions, le simple fait qu'il l'accepte dans son lit devrait la rendre hystérique ! Mais une fois de plus, Hermione n'était pas une fille comme les autres, ce qui rendait les choses tellement excitantes. Et puis l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas satisfaite par lui était risible ! Cependant il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve, pas maintenant du moins.

– Tes désirs sont des ordres, souffla-t-il sensuellement avec un sourire en coin.

– Parfait. A plus tard.

Sans s'attarder, elle ramassa le reste de ses vêtements et regagna sa chambre sans se retourner.

– A très vite, murmura Drago en fixant sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.


	47. Tome 3 : Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**** :**

Drago fut le dernier à rentrer dans la classe de DCFM en ce lundi matin. Il repéra rapidement Blaise qui était en pleine conversation avec… Granger, pour changer. Leur discussion fut cependant écourtée par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

– Bonjour, jeunes gens ! les salua-t-il. Aujourd'hui nous allons changer un peu notre programme. Pour commencer, nous allons procéder aux échauffements habituels et pour cela vous allez changer les couples en faisant des binômes non-mixtes. En place !

Drago vit avec plaisir et stupeur Blaise venir directement vers lui. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à l'écart. Blaise fixa Drago avec intensité et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

– Tu devrais faire attention, l'avertit le métis. Les cols de tee-shirt sont moins hauts que les cols de chemises…

– De quoi tu parles ?

– De la magnifique trace de morsure que tu as dans le cou…

– Merde ! s'exclama le blond en se plaquant une main sur la dite morsure.

– Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, la petite Hermione ! rigola Blaise devant la mine effarée de son ami. Oui, elle me l'a dit. Elle me parle, elle, elle se confie à moi…

L'amertume dans sa voix était nettement audible et Drago se sentit coupable de la distance qu'il avait instaurée entre lui et son meilleur ami. Il balaya la salle du regarde et lança un sort de silence avant de se tourner vers son ami.

– Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré Blaise et je m'en veux. Mais les choses se sont avérées plus compliquées que prévues, ma miss…

– Oui je sais, je connais la chanson. Tu as une mission importante dont tu ne peux pas me parler et que tu dois accomplir seul…

– Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ! Je dois satisfaire le Lord, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire mal voir par lui !

– Mais enfin, Drago, tu es son bras droit ! Même Bellatrix est moins appréciée par le Lord que toi, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

Ils soupirèrent avant que Drago ne lance un regard déterminé à son ami.

– Très bien, je vais tout te dire. Et puis tu pourras peut-être m'aider…

– Quand c'est pas Hermione, c'est toi... marmonna Blaise. Vous aurez ma peau…

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Rien rien. Va y je t'écoute.

– Tu sais que l'année dernière je devais trouver un moyen de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fais avec talent ! Mais cette liaison entre le QG et l'école ne sert à rien si on ne choisis pas le moment propice pour passer à l'action. Le Lord m'a donc chargé d'espionner Potter et tous les membres de l'Ordre que je pourrais identifier pour en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs habitudes et stratégies…. Mais je n'arrive à rien ! Potter est un pauvre ado comme les autres à la seule différence qu'il lui arrive de disparaître du château sans que je ne le voie partir ou bien il se volatilise au bout milieu d'un couloir ! C'est absurde !

Blaise l'avait écouté avec attention et remarqua que son problème était le même que celui d'Hermione : le fait que Potter se promenait sous sa cape. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire un mot compatissant quand Booth reprit la parole. Toutes les septièmes années formèrent un demi-cercle autour du prof, Blaise et Drago le plus au fond.

– Bien, jeunes gens, venez par ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons attaquer quelque chose d'un peu différent. Je vous ai bien observé ces dernières semaines et si vous semblez avoir bien assimilé les exercices, il reste un problème de taille : vous manquez de force et de souplesse dans vos enchaînements. C'est pourquoi dorénavant nous allons nous consacrer au renforcement musculaire.

Ces paroles furent suivies par de nombreuses protestations de la part des élèves, peu enclins à se livrer à ce genre d'exercice.

– Du calme ! les sonna-t-il, du calme ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas très emballés mais c'est nécessaire pour vous ! Et pour vous motiver à bien vous entraîner, je vais vous faire une petite démonstration pour vous montrer de quoi vous serez capables à la fin de l'année. Miss Granger s'il-vous-plaît.

Blaise arborait un petit sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit les paroles qu'échangèrent les deux Gryffondors devant lui.

– Pourquoi Hermione ? grognait Ron.

– Parce que c'est la meilleure, répondit simplement Seamus Finnigan.

Si Blaise ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. C'était lui le meilleur et de façon incontestable, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer sans prendre le risque d'être percé à jour. En suivant Hermione des yeux, il aperçut le regard que posait Potter sur elle et fut légèrement surpris. Il ne la regardait plus avec amitié mais pas non plus avec animosité. Il semblait la jauger, essayant de savoir s'il devait se méfier d'elle ou non. Si Drago avait encore des doutes quant à leurs relations, il n'en avait plus.

– Miss Granger et moi allons donc vous faire une démonstration qui se déroulera en trois étapes : un duel visant simplement à se désarmer, puis le sorcier dépourvu de sa baguette désarme son adversaire avec les méthodes que nous avons étudiées pour enfin finir par un corps à corps. En piste, Miss Granger !

Drago eut beaucoup de mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Il savait Granger très douée mais là, il tombait de haut. Elle enchaînait les sorts et mouvements à une vitesse incroyable. Elle alliait rapidité et souplesse. Elle était bien meilleure que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi forte ? C'était insensé ! Elle réussit même à mettre le prof au sol, sous les acclamations des élèves. Booth se releva prestement et, après un sourire pour la jeune fille, se tourna vers l'assemblée.

– Vous voyez, avec un peu d'entraînement, vous serez tous à même de me mettre au tapis !

Les élèves rirent tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait les autres. Elle ne semblait pas jubiler, elle restait humble et ne semblait pas plus surprise que ça de sa performance. Comme si elle savait qu'elle allait le battre.

– Mais pour ça, continua l'enseignant, il est nécessaire que vous soyez plus forts et plus endurants. D'où la nécessité de faire du physique. Alors, jeunes gens, on reforme les binômes précédents et on s'y met !

Blaise et Drago reprirent leur place à l'écart. Drago sentit le regard du professeur posé sur eux et tourna la tête vers lui. Booth ne le regardait pas lui, mais Blaise. Ce dernier fixait lui-même une personne avec intensité et un air quelque peu froid sur le visage. Drago suivit son regard pour découvrir l'objet de son attention : c'était Granger. Elle aussi avait remarqué l'attention dont elle était le sujet et, en rencontrant le regard de Blaise, elle baissa les yeux au sol et se détourna. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bazar ? Oh et puis après tout, c'était leurs histoires, ça ne le concernait pas. Il fit un signe vers son ami pour attirer son attention et ils se mirent au travail.

La semaine passa rapidement et, aussi étrange soit-il, Hermione et Drago n'avaient pas de nouveau couché ensemble. Tous deux avaient des emplois du temps bien remplis et pas vraiment complémentaires, empêchant tout petit « moment de détente ». Mais quand le vendredi soir, en rentrant dans son appartement, Drago trouva Hermione assise sur le canapé, il ne perdit pas deux secondes et se jeta sur elle, sans se soucier d'avoir son accord ou pas. Elle sembla cependant en parfait accord avec lui, au vu de sa réponse fougueuse. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de les mener à sa chambre et de se laisser tomber sur le lit avant de succomber à ses envies.

Allongée dans le lit de celui qui avait été l'un de ses plus grands tourments, Hermione méditait. Qu'il était étrange de se dire qu'il y a peine quelques mois elle était Hermione Miss-je-sais-tout, meilleure amie du Survivant, Gryffondor fière et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix alors que maintenant elle était dans le lit de Drago Malefoy – fils de Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même – avec qui elle venait de connaître l'une des meilleures parties de galipettes de sa vie et qu'elle travaillait activement à la destruction de celui qui fut son frère de cœur et son mentor, l'un des plus brillants sorciers de leur temps...

– La vie est absurde, se murmura Hermione à elle-même.

– C'est d'un sinistre… remarqua son amant avec passivité.

– Non c'est la vie !

– Je t'en prie, ricana Drago avec scepticisme. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? La vie n'est-elle pas une chose _miraculeuse_ ?

– Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse.

– Franchement Granger, tu me fais pitié.

– Pitié ?

– Exactement. Tu es là, à me parler comme si c'était une chose normale alors qu'on vient de s'envoyer en l'air et tout ça parce que tu n'as personne… Pauvre petite fille égarée, tu n'as ta place nulle part, tu n'as personne à aimer !

– C'est moi l'égarée ? s'indigna-t-elle en se jetant hors du lit en emportant le drap avec elle. Regarde-toi, crétin ! Tu devrais vouloir me tuer, au lieu de ça tu t'envoies en l'air avec moi !

– J'aime ton corps…

– Non, ce que tu aimes, c'est souffrir, admets-le ! Si je te plais, c'est parce que tu aimes que je ne me laisse pas faire et que je te rende tes coups !

– Je suis un méchant ! lui fit-il remarquer avec hargne en se redressant un position assise. Faire le mal c'est mon quotidien ! Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?!

– Va te faire foutre !

– Ouh, s'amusa le blond, aurais-je touché un point sensible ?!

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se contenta de lui balancer son drap au visage et de sortir de la pièce avec empressement sans se retourner.

Drago ne revit sa colocataire que le lendemain en fin de matinée. Il était alors dans la salle commune en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy. Il avait décidé de passer plus de temps avec eux sans pour autant négliger sa mission. Mais Potter avait été absent toute la fin de semaine et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait refaire surface, alors autant en profiter pour se détendre. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand ils entendirent les pas précipités de la préfète-en-chef. Elle était vêtue d'un jogging et semblait pressée.

– Où tu vas ? l'interrogea Drago, soudainement curieux.

Hermione ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et se tourna vers les deux autres avec un grand sourire. Elle semblait encore lui en vouloir pour ses paroles de la veille.

– On se voit plus tard.

– Sois prudente ! la supplia Blaise, mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut légèrement tendu. Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent avant d'observer Drago qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

– Vous saviez qu'elle avait un tatouage ?

– Un tatouage ? répéta Blaise avec surprise.

Maintenant, Drago était sûr que ces deux-là n'avaient pas couché ensemble et en fut secrètement soulagé. Il n'aimait pas partager.

– Et comment sais-tu qu'elle a un tatouage ? fit remarquer Pansy, les tirant tous les deux de leurs pensées.

– Ils couchent ensembles, l'informa Blaise avec évidence, comme s'il lui donnait l'heure.

– Putain, Blaise !

– Bah quoi ? Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard, que ce soit de toi ou d'Hermione.

– Ah je vois, et c'est quoi comme tatouage ? l'interrogea la Serpentard, pas plus étonnée que ça.

– Et surtout où est-il ! surenchérit le métis.

– Il se trouve tout en bas de sa hanche droite et c'est… c'est un dragon.

Pansy haussa un sourcil tandis que Blaise retint avec difficulté un rire.

– Vous aussi vous trouvez ça étrange. Et ce n'est pas tout… Son dragon est de l'exacte même couleur que mes yeux !

Cette fois, Blaise ne put se retenir davantage et laissa son rire sortir.

– Drago, l'appela doucement Pansy comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Je ne pense pas que son choix ait un quelconque rapport avec toi…

– Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il s'agisse d'un DRAGON et de couleur BLEU-GRIS ?!

– Je ne sais pas, avoua la Serpentard. Je ne la connais pas assez. Mais le mieux, ce serait de le lui demander.

Ça, Drago en doutait sérieusement. S'il s'aventurait à lui poser la question, il ne récolterait qu'une énième crise de plus. Et vu son humeur actuelle, il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque d'aggraver la situation si il voulait pouvoir retoucher un jour son corps…

Le lendemain, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour sa douche matinale, Drago eut l'agréable vision du corps de son homologue fraîchement sorti de la douche suite à son jogging, en train de se brosser les cheveux et vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir et du soutien-gorge assorti. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la faire fuir, tout en profitant de la vue. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, son regard se bloqua sur un bleu dans le milieu du dos. Encore un bleu causé par un doloris…

– Granger, d'où te vient ce bleu ?

– En quoi ça te concerne ? lui répondit-elle du tac au tac d'une voix sèche sans lui faire face.

Le Serpentard se rappela alors qu'elle lui en voulait encore pour ses paroles légèrement offensantes. Mais elle s'attendait à quoi en même temps venant de lui ? Il était grand temps qu'il mette fin à ce petit désaccord.

– J'adore quand tu es agressive, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Il la sentit se détendre sous ses baisers et la vit fermer les yeux dans le miroir. Croyant la partie gagnée, il posa ses mains sur son ventre avant de commencer une descente quand elle se dégagea vivement de son étreinte. Elle le fixait désormais avec colère, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

– Tu pensais sincèrement m'avoir aussi facilement après ce que tu m'as dit ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Malefoy : je ne suis pas une de tes poufs qui te pardonne dès que tu leur accorde l'honneur de poser les yeux sur elles ! Il m'en faut un peu plus !

– Et quoi à la fin ? s'énerva-t-il à son tour, frustré d'avoir été coupé en si bonne route. Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais de ma part exactement ? Que je te murmure des mots d'amours, que je sois gentil et que je fasse comme si il n'y avait pas un lourd passé entre nous ? Là, c'est toi qui rêves, Granger !

Hermione parut déroutée l'espace d'un instant, mesurant la véracité de ses propos. Le blond saisit l'occasion pour revenir à la charge et se colla à elle.

– Allez, Granger, l'implora-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. On s'amuse bien tous les deux… On sait à quoi s'en tenir. Et puis, tu dois bien reconnaître qu'on prend un pied d'enfer, alors ne gâche pas tout…

Tout en parlant, il reprit ses caresses aussi légères qu'un souffle sur son corps presque nu et frémissant.

Résignée, Hermione soupira et laissa tomber la défensive. Il n'en fallut pas plus avant que le jeune homme ne prenne possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Hermione lui répondit avec entrain le poussant pour qu'il s'adosse au lavabo. Elle se fit entreprenante et glissa sa main droite dans son boxer et commença à le caresser. Drago ne resta pas insensible et ne tarda pas à grogner de plaisir avec les yeux clos. La brune délaissa ses lèvres pour venir s'attaquer à son cou qu'elle mordilla, augmentant le plaisir de son amant qui dut poser ses mains sur le meuble pour prendre appui. Quand elle le sentit près de la jouissance, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille sans cesser son mouvement.

– Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Malefoy ? l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour d'une voix sensuelle.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

– C'est bien… Maintenant tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me reparler comme tu l'as fait !

Et sans crier gare, elle l'abandonna à son état proche de l'extase, non sans lui avoir jeté un sourire machiavélique au préalable.


	48. Tome 3 : Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**** :**

Une nouvelle semaine commençait déjà pour les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione avait l'impression que le temps avançait à une allure accélérée et qu'elle regardait la vie défiler devant ses yeux sans réussir à interagir avec le monde : elle avait trop de choses à gérer et pas assez de temps. Elle avait besoin de faire un point sur la situation. Aussi, quand son cours de DCFM se termina, elle resta dans la salle pour parler avec son professeur, qu'elle avait négligé ces derniers temps. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient seuls et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle s'approcha lentement du bureau de l'enseignant de façon hésitante.

– Je suis content de te voir Hermione, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion d'être un peu seuls…

– Je sais bien et je m'en excuse ! Mais la situation est un peu… compliquée.

Elle s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots.

– Ils ne me laissent pas beaucoup de répit mais tout va bien, lui assura-t-elle. J'espère même pouvoir bientôt gagner leur confiance et obtenir des informations susceptibles d'aider l'Ordre et de faire quelque chose d'utile…

– Ne dis pas de bêtise ! L'important c'est que tu ailles bien, le reste n'est que secondaire.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

– Merci, c'est exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre : savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiète encore un tant soit peu pour moi. D'ailleurs comment les choses avancent pour vous ?

Le professeur de DCFM eut soudainement un air las et soupira.

– Il n'y a pas énormément de changement à vrai dire. Malgré quelques attaques, les Mangemorts se font discrets, ce qui nous inquiète. Ils préparent quelque chose, reste à savoir quoi.

– Et Harry… il va bien ? Il supporte la pression?

– Pour le moment il tient plutôt bien le choc. Le professeur Dumbledore et lui passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je crois qu'il tente de le rassurer et de lui enseigner le plus de choses possible mais je n'en suis pas sûr, ils ne nous parlent pas de ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils disparaissent comme aujourd'hui…

– En tous cas, je suis soulagée de savoir que tout va bien pour vous…

Le brun se rapprocha de son élève

– Tu me manques, Hermione… susurra-t-il à son oreille.

– Oh ! Toi aussi, John. Ta présence et ton amour ont laissés un vide terrible en moi…

– Mais tu sais très bien que même si nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être aussi proches qu'avant, je reste là pour toi ! Je ne t'abandonne pas, Hermione ! Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, John ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras en larmes. Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leurs paroles et s'étreignirent longuement avant qu'Hermione ne soit obligée de partir pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

La journée passa rapidement pour la préfète-en-chef, qui avait craint une revanche de son amant, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de consacrer son énergie à se méfier mais plutôt à repenser aux récentes révélations de son professeur. Elle était satisfaite : elle était maintenant certaine que John Booth ne la trahirait pas et qu'il se battrait coûte que coûte pour elle. C'était une bonne chose de pouvoir compter sur un soutien ainsi que d'une source d'informations de premier choix. Et d'après ses dires, Potter était bien trop occupé avec l'autre fou pour continuer sa surveillance, lui laissant ainsi un peu de répit pour trouver une solution.

C'est donc confiante et plus détendue que jamais qu'elle franchit le passage menant à ses appartements. A peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle sentit une forte poigne la saisir à la gorge et la plaquer sans douceur contre le mur. Sa tête cogna contre le mur et émit un bruit sourd auquel elle ne prêta pas attention, trop occupée à essayer de respirer.

– Tu pensais sincèrement t'en sortir aussi facilement ? susurra Drago Malefoy entre ses dents, resserrant légèrement sa prise autour du cou gracile de sa camarade.

Dire qu'il était énervé serait un euphémisme. Hermione l'avait mis très en colère et l'avait touché là où ça faisait mal : dans son égo. Et il semblait bien déterminé à lui faire regretter son geste. Complètement impuissante et suffocante, Hermione ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre qu'il se calme en fixant son regard au sien.

– Tu sais que j'en ai tué pour moi que ça ?

Sur ce point, elle voulait bien le croire ! Il avait une petite étincelle de folie dans le regard qui fit frémir Hermione qui commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air. Pour la première fois, elle eut réellement peur de lui et prit pleinement conscience de quelque chose qu'elle pensait avoir assimilé depuis longtemps : Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort capable de tuer sans le moindre remord. Drago suivit le raisonnement de la jeune fille à travers son regard et fut satisfait quand il la vit écarquiller légèrement les yeux : elle le prendrait désormais au sérieux. Maintenant que le message semblait passé, il relâcha sa prise et se recula légèrement. La tuer ne faisait pas parti de ses plans, elle lui était beaucoup plus utile en vie. Il l'observa porter ses mains à son cou qu'elle massa tout en toussant pour reprendre une respiration normale. Lorsqu'il estima qu'elle allait mieux, il se rapprocha d'elle et la plaqua de nouveau au mur mais avec moins de violence que précédemment. Fixant son regard d'un marron presque ambré, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

– Maintenant, reprenons où nous nous étions arrêté hier.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui donna un baiser violent et passionné dont il avait le secret. Bien qu'habituée à ses changements d'humeurs, Hermione fut légèrement prise au dépourvu et mis plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé à répondre à son baiser. Cinq minutes plus tôt il l'aurait presque tuée, alors que là il lui donnait un baiser qui s'avérait très prometteur quant à la suite des événements. Ses réactions étaient imprévisibles et même si elle savait qu'elle devait s'en méfier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre avec ardeur à son étreinte. Ce constat l'affola un instant : ce garçon avait beaucoup plus d'emprise sur elle qu'elle ne l'avait voulu ! La force avec laquelle son corps réclamait le sien avait quelque chose d'étourdissant tellement cela était fort. Résignée face à cette situation contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien, elle décida d'arrêter là son introspection et remit à plus tard son examen de conscience, préférant se consacrer corps et âme à ce qui allait suivre.

Elle repoussa le blond de façon à le coller contre le mur mais se retrouva immédiatement dans sa position initiale.

– Oh non, murmura Drago en détachant ses lèvres des siennes et en la fixant de son regard perçant, c'est moi qui fixe les règles du jeu, aujourd'hui. Et j'ai décidé que tu devais m'obéir et faire tout ce que je te dis de faire…

Sans qu'il n'ait eu à hausser le ton ou à la menacer, Hermione ressentit un frisson la parcourir qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de lui obéir. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, Drago la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre son torse en reprenant son baiser de tantôt. La jeune fille comprit le message et enserra ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il la saisissait sous les fesses. Hermione s'abandonna complètement à leur baiser et remarqua à peine qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Les bruits de succions qu'ils émettaient, la proximité de leur corps et l'anticipation de ce qui allait suivre la mit dans un tel état d'excitation qu'elle était comme dans un état second.

Le remarquant, Drago en profita pour les guider dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il était plus que temps qu'il lui rappelle qui il était et que s'il désirait rentrer dans cette chambre, qui lui avait jusque-là été interdite, il le ferait. Il était plus que décidé à lui faire comprendre qui était le chef et c'est une leçon qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ! Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il ne prit pas la peine d'observer les lieux et se contenta de les faire basculer sur le lit, lui sur elle. Alors qu'il la dominait de tout son corps, Hermione ne sembla pas plus contrariée que cela et Drago la soupçonna d'aimer ça. Derrière ses airs de femme forte et indépendante, il était sûr qu'elle aimait avoir à faire à un homme qui sait ce qu'il fait et n'hésite pas à prendre les devants… Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne serait pas déçue !

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour partir goûter à la peau de son cou. La jeune fille sous lui avait un parfum des plus envoûtants dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la nature, bien que sûr de le connaître. Il lécha la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui avec avidité, en voulant toujours plus. Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec ferveur et la brune ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Elle se cambrait sous lui, amplifiant ainsi le contact entre leurs deux corps, signe d'impatience chez elle. Cela fit sourire Drago : il n'était pas prêt de la délivrer de son désir mais plutôt enclin à la faire souffrir, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus de ce désir qui lui brûlait le bas ventre. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de l'ampleur de son envie de lui et se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Si le blond ne passait pas rapidement à la vitesse supérieure, elle allait devenir folle. Elle n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son corps et sentit avec frustration le blond quitter son cou pour revenir à son oreille.

– Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Granger : tu vas m'obéir. Et là, je t'ordonne de ne pas bouger.

Hermione retint avec peine un grognement mais se força à faire ce qu'il demandait. Après tout, vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, elle l'avait peut-être mérité. Elle frémit lorsqu'il lui souffla dans l'oreille puis descendit dans son cou et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, ils étaient tous deux torses nus. Il lui fallut faire preuve d'énormément de self contrôle pour s'empêcher de réagir au contact de leurs deux peaux nues. Et lui sembla qu'il avait remarqué son effort car il embrassa son sein gauche tandis que l'autre se faisait masser par l'une de ses mains. Si Hermione arrivait à avoir encore un tant soit peu de contrôle sur son corps, il n'en était rien en ce qui concernait sa respiration et ses gémissements qui retentissaient dans la chambre. Elle s'obligea à se mordre les lèvres lorsque la deuxième main du blond glissa sous sa jupe qui lui fut rapidement ôtée ainsi que son dernier sous vêtement.

Drago quitta avec regret le sein qu'il choyait pour observer à sa victime désormais entièrement nue. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les cheveux décoiffés, la respiration désordonnée, et les poings fermement accrochés aux draps. Cette vision le fit sourire : elle n'était pas au bout de sa peine. Rapidement et en parsemant son ventre de baisers, il descendit vers la source de tous les plaisirs de son amante. Au passage, il lança un coup d'œil au tatouage qui ornait fièrement sa hanche droite. Plus il descendait, plus sentait la respiration de la jeune fille devenir heurtée. Arrivé au niveau de son intimité, elle écarta de son propre chef les cuisses pour lui en favoriser l'accès. Amusé par son invitation silencieuse, il décida de la faire attendre un peu et souffla doucement mais de façon régulière sur son bouton de plaisir. Aussitôt, il la vit secouée de tremblements et émettre un hoquet de surprise. Il continua son petit manège durant une bonne minute avant d'être lassé et d'en vouloir plus.

Il posa ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et donna un bref mais vigoureux coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son fruit de la passion. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et de contentement mêlé. Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et repartit à la découverte de son intimité. Il saisit ses nymphes entres ses lèvres et les embrassa comme il l'avait fait plutôt avec la bouche d'Hermione. Il les suçota et les mordilla avec douceur et fermeté. C'est alors qu'il sentit la jeune fille remuer sous lui, en réclamant plus.

– Granger ! l'apostropha-t-il en se relevant. Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il replongea vers son entrecuisse. Cette fois, ce fut sa langue qui fut mise au travail et il entreprit de lécher son clitoris puis de descendre à l'entrée de son vagin. Il la pénétra de sa langue avec vigueur et entreprit des va-et-vient tout en venant gratifier de temps à autre sa boule de nerfs des mêmes attentions. Il s'autorisa une œillade dans sa direction et la vit plus abandonnée que jamais : la tête rejetée en arrière, elle lui laissait les rênes, complètement soumise à son bon vouloir. Cette vision le rendit fou : il adorait la savoir en son pouvoir, dépendante de lui. Elle était à sa merci. N'en pouvant plus, il se releva et se débarrassa de son pantalon.

– Malefoy, geignit la jeune fille face à ce brutal arrêt.

– Tais-toi, Granger et relève-toi… Tu vas adorer !

Toute tremblante des préliminaires passés, c'est avec lenteur qu'elle s'approcha de lui à genoux. Sans attendre, il l'a fit se mettre à quatre pattes et se plaça derrière elle. D'une main il lui parcourut le dos pour venir lui caresser sa croupe tandis que l'autre tenait son sexe, fièrement dressé, à sa base. Il l'approcha de son entrée humidifiée et de son liquide d'amour avant de prendre possession d'elle d'un mouvement fluide. Une main accrochée à l'une de ses épaules et l'autre posée sur sa hanche, il lui fit l'amour avec fougue. Encouragé par les gémissements de la jeune fille et les bruits de claquements de leurs peaux, il redoubla d'intensité, prêt à lui faire voir les étoiles.

Quand il la sentit trembler, signe de sa jouissance proche, il stoppa tout et cette fois Hermione ne retint pas son grognement. Sans y prêter attention, il la fit se relever à genoux, appuyée contre son torse. Il se glissa de nouveau en elle et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il reprit le même rythme que précédemment à la différence qu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur son sein qu'il pétrit et que l'autre alla se poser sur son clitoris qu'il caressa avec fermeté. Il embrassa son amante dans le cou alors que cette dernière se lamentait de plaisir en bougeant ses hanches au rythme de celle de Drago. Elle sentit de nouveau l'orgasme se rapprocher.

– T'arrête pas, Malefoy !... Je t'en prie, t'arrête surtout pas !

Bien au contraire, le Serpentard donna des coups de rein de plus en plus forts et en accentuant ses caresses sur son bouton de plaisir. En réponse à son geste, Hermione se cambra et Drago grogna dans son cou, la faisant frémir.

– Je vais… ah ! je vais venir, Malefoy… !

– Alors viens, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix sensuelle mais rauque. Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi ! Maintenant !

Et comme pour répondre à ses attentes, elle laissa son orgasme prendre possession de son corps. La bouche ouverte, sa respiration se coupa. Elle réalisa à peine qu'il jouissait également, trop occupée par la contraction de ses muscles et la sensation d'engourdissement qui gagna son corps. La respiration haletante, Drago lui accorda encore quelques caresses qui la firent frissonner avant de se retirer. Ils l'avaient tous les deux remarqué : ça avait été un orgasme particulièrement fort et violent.

Hermione, encore tout engourdie par cette chaleur qui s'était propagée en elle, se laissa tomber allongée dans son lit sur le ventre. Elle regarda son amant se positionner à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Il la regardait avec insistance, attendant qu'elle le chasse. Hermione se contenta de lui sourire, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, avant d'être emportée par le sommeil des justes. Lui-même épuisé, Drago décida de s'octroyer un moment de repos, après quoi il regagnerait sa chambre.


	49. Tome 3 : Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**** :**

Drago se réveilla vers deux heures du matin comme il l'avait prévu, habitude qu'il avait prise au fil des années et avec de l'entraînement. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi calme et détendue. Il l'avait vu énervée, fatiguée, triste, amusée, dépressive, il l'avait même vue ivre ! Mais jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi calme et sereine. Elle n'était pas non plus la Gryffondor forte mais une simple jeune fille paisible et vulnérable. Il la détailla mais ne s'éternisa pas. Après tout, ce n'était que physique entre eux. Il sortit du lit et, sans se retourner, sortit de la chambre.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, une nouvelle routine pris place dans la vie d'Hermione. Elle partageait ses journées entre ses recherches, les cours, ses moments avec Blaise et Pansy et ses incroyables parties de jambes en l'air avec Malefoy. Elle continuait ses joggings matinaux et était dans une forme olympique. La semaine et le mois de novembre touchaient à leur fin. Les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient en cours de DCFM, qui venait de commencer depuis quelques minutes et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Blaise se tourna vers Drago en cherche de réponse mais le blond était parfaitement impassible. Cette attitude exaspérait le métis au possible : quand est-ce que ces deux-là allaient arrêter leur comédie et reconnaître, même si lui-même en souffrait, que ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas seulement physique ?! Vraisemblablement, pas avant un moment… C'est quand il en arriva à ce désolant constat que retentit un coup à la porte.

– Entrez, invita le professeur.

Une tête se glissa dans l'interstice et ils découvrirent avec surprise la préfète-en-chef.

– Miss Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour entrer ?

– Eh bien je ne retrouve pas mon survêtement et j'ai été obligé de mettre ma tenue de sport personnelle… Je peux tout de même assister au cours ?

– Oui, concéda l'enseignant. Mais dépêchez-vous et échauffez-vous.

– Merci.

Rapidement, Hermione pénétra dans la salle et, après avoir refermé derrière elle, se plaça à l'écart pour débuter ses étirements. Son entrée avait évidemment été suivie par toutes les paires d'yeux curieuses et gourmandes car sa tenue se constituait d'un tee-shirt et d'un short basique. Basique, mais court et qui dévoilait ses belles jambes finement sculptées. Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention des élèves de la gent masculine jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un « Matez moi ces fesses ! » de Marcus Flint. Qui d'autre ?

– Monsieur Flint, le rappela à l'ordre son professeur. Je vous serais gréé de garder pour vous vos commentaires déplacés !

L'adulte reporta son attention sur la préfète-en-chef qui en train de faire le pont. Son tee-shirt s'était légèrement relevé et dévoilait son ventre finement musclé aux yeux de tous.

La Gryffondor ne semblait pas plus embêtée que ça par les regards insistants, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'un certain blondinet. Il n'avait jamais encore pris en compte le fait que d'autres que lui pouvaient avoir des vues sur sa maîtresse. Et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Elle était à lui, du moins, tant qu'il le désirait. Ils avaient certes passé un accord, mais il préférait lui passer l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs en lui faisant prendre un tel pied qu'elle ne pourrait concevoir meilleur parti, ce qui était le cas. Il sourit devant son raisonnement. Non, Drago Malefoy n'aimait pas prêter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'un certain rouquin regardait également la jeune préfète-en-chef avec nostalgie et tendresse.

C'est avec un sentiment de bien-être qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers son dernier cours de la journée. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait et ne remarqua pas la main qui sortit de derrière une tapisserie pour la saisir par le bras et l'attirer dans l'ombre. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur d'un…placard à balais ?! Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, des lèvres qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille se plaquèrent violemment sur les siennes pour un baiser assoiffé. Elle ne put retenir un rire monter de sa gorge, faisant stopper son amant.

– C'est mon baiser qui te fait rire, Granger? l'interrogea-t-il vexé et agacé.

– Ne le prend pas comme ça, temporisa-t-elle, toujours amusée, mais un placard à balais ! Sérieusement ?! Tu vas me faire tous les clichés du genre ?

Comprenant la cause de son rire, Drago reprit ses baisers de plus belle en la serrant contre lui.

– C'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en lui lançant un regard explicite. En réalité Drago savait que tous deux ne pourraient pas avoir un moment à eux avant la semaine prochaine : ce soir avait lieu la soirée du mois de novembre qui finirait à pas d'heure et ce week-end il devait se rendre auprès du Lord… C'est pourquoi il voulait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

– J'apprécie tes efforts, Malefoy, mais là je n'ai pas le temps pour ça…

– On a toujours le temps pour ça, la contredit-il en débutant une série de caresses de plus en plus entreprenantes.

– Stop ! l'arrêta-t-elle en le repoussant. J'ai dit non, c'est non !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et, sans un regard pour lui, sortit du placard.

La soirée avait commencée depuis plus d'une demi-heure et Hermione venait de finir sa ronde dans la salle. C'était maintenant au tour des préfets de prendre le relais. Elle repéra rapidement Blaise et Pansy et se dirigea vers eux lorsque quelqu'un surgit pour lui barrer la route. Elle soupira en découvrant Marcus Flint.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Flint ?

– Si tu savais, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sensuelle mais qui était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. Mais commençons par prendre un verre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses…

Hermione retint à grand peine un nouveau soupir et s'obligea à rester calme.

– Ecoute-moi bien, lui expliqua-t-elle lentement et en articulant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à un demeuré. Je ne veux pas parler avec toi, je ne veux pas boire de verre avec toi et encore moi coucher avec toi ! Ça n'arrivera jamais alors laisse tomber !

Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire et continuait de lui tourner autour. La jeune fille commençait à perdre son calme.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne coucherais jamais avec toi, Flint ?

– Pourquoi pas. Je pourrais peut-être te faire changer d'avis…

– C'est parce que je n'aime que les vrais défis ! Sans parler de ta légère déficience au niveau de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta d'un regard explicite.

– Quoi ?

– Le plus sexy de tous les organes, lui susurra-t-elle de façon sensuelle. Tu sais celui que j'aime bien gros… le cerveau !

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas sous les rires des Serpentards qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il l'interpella.

– Tu fais ta timide ! Elles disent toutes la même chose… Mais elles changent d'avis quand elles chevauchent mon immense monture, quand elles arrivent à parler bien sur…

– Elle est si énorme que ça ? demanda-t-elle en se prenant un air de fille écervelée, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas.

– Elle est L-E-G-E-N-D-A-I-R-E ! lui assura-t-il avec confiance.

– Vas-y, fais la voir. C'est vrai, si elle est comme tu le dis, je veux sortir avec toi. On se mariera et on aura plein d'enfants ! Bon alors qu'est-ce que t'attends, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, grouille-toi !

Pris de cours, Marcus ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de la regarder, penaud. A la surprise générale, Goyle ne put retenir un rire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione.

– On dirait que ton pote aussi a envie de la voir…

Marcus était désormais livide et muet.

– Je préfère ça. Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille ou je te jure que je t'arrache ta si légendaire monture dont tu sembles si fier. J'espère avoir été claire !

Et après un dernier regard appuyé, elle rejoignit Blaise et Pansy qui étaient écroulés de rire. Et une fois de plus, la prestation d'Hermione avait été suivie de loin par Ron et Drago qui veillaient.

La soirée s'était finie vers les deux heures du matin. Hermione sortait de la douche, sa serviette nouée autour de la taille et entra dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas revu Drago. Faisait-il la tête ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle allait se mettre au lit pour un repos bien mérité lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle hésita un instant mais soupira et, après avoir passé rapidement sa nuisette, alla ouvrir. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle se figea.

– Hermione, tu es là ?

Elle reconnue la voix provenant de derrière la porte comme étant celle de Ron. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça pourrait être lui et n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il l'observait pus qu'à l'accoutumée ces derniers temps. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait été mis de côté par Potter et Dumbledore. Elle aurait presque pu avoir de la peine pour lui. Presque !

– Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu es là mais il faut que je te parle. Je peux comprendre que tu nous en veuilles mais… tu nous manques. C'est plus pareil sans toi. Surtout maintenant qu'Harry est de plus en plus absent. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu restes notre Mione et on veut que tu reviennes, je veux que tu reviennes…

Hermione l'écoutait parler et n'avait toujours pas bougé. Revenir vers eux ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Le voulait-elle ? Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Drago, vêtu d'un simple boxer, avait été attiré par la voix du rouquin. Il fut surpris de voir Hermione plantée en plein milieu de la pièce, parfaitement immobile.

Ron, lui, continuait sa tirade mais Hermione n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de toi si ils l'apprenaient ? chuchota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione. Toutes ces choses que tu as faites… Si un beau jour, ils découvraient qui tu es…

Tout en lui parlant il lui caressa l'épaule et descendit sa main le long de son bras. Il passa sa main sur sa taille puis sur sa hanche, elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

– Arrête, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle avait beau mépriser le garçon qui se trouvait derrière la porte, elle trouvait ça déplacé de s'envoyer en l'air à, à peine cinq mètres de lui, même si c'était très excitant. Le Serpentard n'avait pas ce genre de cas de conscience. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse en la frôlant et attrapa le bas de sa nuisette et le remonta lentement.

– Arrête-moi, la défia-t-il.

Il continua son geste et elle le sentit faire descendre sa culotte de façon exagérément lente le long de ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit dur contre ses fesses avant qu'il ne soit en elle. Ron, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait continuait à essayer de convaincre Hermione de revenir vers eux.

– Ecoute-le.

– ... On peut t'aider à traverser ça, Hermione ! Tu es quelqu'un de bien et on le sait. J'ai besoin de toi…

– Ce n'est pas ton monde, affirma Drago en la besognant avec plaisir et frénésie. Ta place est dans les ténèbres, avec nous. Ecoute ton ami parler et ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas faire ça à la dérobée, pratiquement sous leurs yeux.

– Bon, eh bien je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit, Hermione. J'espère t'avoir convaincue.

– Oh, moi aussi j'espère t'avoir convaincue, Granger, souffla Drago dans un dernier mouvement de bassin qui les fit chavirer.

Le weekend touchait à sa fin et Hermione et Drago étaient dans leur salle commune, chacun vaquant à ses occupations : Drago, revenu depuis peu, lisait un parchemin et Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait beau se retourner le cerveau pour chercher une solution pour régler le problème de « la surveillance de Potter », elle n'arrivait à rien. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit le vendredi précédent, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il serait préférable qu'elle parle de ses découvertes au sujet de Potter à Malefoy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que le Survivant n'en apprenne trop. Déterminée, elle se tourna vers son colocataire qui était tellement pris par sa lecture qu'il avait un petit air concentré des plus sexy selon Hermione. Elle soupira et se lança.

– J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, Malefoy, à propos de moi…

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, Granger, la coupa-t-il sans lever le nez de son parchemin. Je t'ai dit ça simplement pour m'envoyer en l'air avec toi, et puis je trouvais ça drôle.

– Si j'avais encore des doutes quant à ta connerie, je suis maintenant fixée ! cingla-t-elle mais ne s'arrêta pas. Malgré tout, maintenant qu'on est devenus plus « proches », on devrait pouvoir dialoguer plus facilement et parler de…

– Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux rien savoir sur tes états d'âmes, tes espoirs ou tes préoccupations… Ta vie en générale ne m'intéresse pas.

– En fait je voulais savoir comment tu avais pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école.

Le jeune homme se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

– Enfin, poursuivit-elle. Je sais très bien que tu les as fait rentrer par le biais de la salle sur demande. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment.

– Et pour quelle raison partagerais-je cette information avec toi ?

– Parce qu'en échange je pourrais te révéler quelque chose concernant Potter qui pourrait s'avérer très utile pour toi et les tiens…

Drago réfléchit un moment. Et si elle disait vrai ? Il pourrait peut-être enfin avancer dans sa mission mais de là à lui révéler la vérité… Certes elle n'était clairement plus du côté de l'Ordre, mais ça restait risqué. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une information cruciale !

– J'accepte, mais tu commences par me dire ce que tu sais sur Potter.

– Hors de question, refusa Hermione. Je ne suis pas stupide : dès que je t'aurais dit ce que tu veux entendre, tu ne changeras d'avis et refuseras de tenir tes engagements. Alors tu commences !

– Je n'ai nullement confiance en toi, Granger !

– Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Et c'est toi le Serpentard, pas moi ! Alors à toi de voir : ou tu me dis ce que je veux savoir et je te donne les informations ou bien tu ne dis rien et tu prends de gros risques…

Drago bouillonnait intérieurement : elle était rusée et loin d'être stupide ! A la réflexion, elle aurait fait une très bonne Serpentard si son sang n'était pas aussi impur… En attendant, il se retrouvait au pied du mur et n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ce qui l'énervait particulièrement.

– Très bien, capitula-t-il finalement. Mais saches que je te hais pour ça !

En réponse, Hermione lui envoya un sourire éblouissant, ravie d'avoir gagné face à lui.

– Tu te souviens de l'armoire à disparaître dans laquelle Montague avait disparu en cinquième année ? Eh bien elle se trouve dans la salle sur demande et il s'avère qu'elle a une jumelle. Durant l'année dernière, j'ai travaillé sur un moyen de créer un passage entre les deux sans risque pour l'utilisateur. Et j'ai réussi…

– Et la deuxième armoire est en possession des Mangemorts, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. Et maintenant, tu as un moyen infaillible de quitter Poudlard et rejoindre les tiens sans éveiller les soupçons. Ce qui explique tes fréquentes disparitions… Et ça sous le nez de Dumbledore ! Vraiment ingénieux !

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée devant tant d'ingéniosité. Ce garçon était vraiment doué et plein de ressources. Elle avait bien eu raison de le soupçonner l'année passée !

– Merci mais je me fous de ton opinion. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais !

– Hum ? Ah oui. Je sais de source sûre que Potter te pense responsable de l'entrée des Mangemorts dans l'école et à juste titre !

– C'est tout ?!

– Mais laisse-moi finir, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Il a fait part à l'Ordre de ses doutes sur toi mais personne de l'a cru. C'est pourquoi il a entrepris de te suivre…

– Ce n'est pas un problème !

– … caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Cette fois, Drago fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était embêtant. Potter caché sous sa cape, il n'avait aucun moyen de le détecter et donc de savoir s'il était suivi. C'était risqué mais avec un peu de chance il n'avait encore rien découvert de fâcheux.

– Il ne sait encore rien, répondit Hermione à sa question silencieuse. Mais il a remarqué que tu allais fréquemment au septième étage. Et il connait l'existence de cette salle. Il ne tardera pas à faire le rapprochement.

– Merde !

– Je travaille sur le sujet, lui avoua la jeune fille. Je cherche un moyen, magique ou pas, pour être avertie de sa présence mais pour le moment je ne rencontre pas vraiment un franc succès…

– Eh bah tu devrais chercher plus au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire ! cria Drago, qui s'était levé.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! s'emporta à son tour Hermione en se redressant. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire ! Et même si j'avais trouvé une solution, je ne suis aucunement dans l'obligation de la partager avec toi ! Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres ! Connard !

Et elle le planta sur place, préférant quitter leurs appartements et prendre ainsi le risque de le frapper ou même de le tuer. Drago ne fit rien pour la retenir, il avait un autre problème à gérer. Potter devenait trop envahissant à son goût. Il devait trouver une solution ! Mais si même la Miss-je-sais-tout n'avait pas trouvé, il doutait de ses chances de réussite.


	50. Tome 3 : Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**** :**

La semaine ne commençait pas sous de bons augures pour la jeune Hermione. Les réflexions de la veille que lui avait faite Malefoy, bien que déplacée, étaient tout à fait fondée. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à résoudre le problème de l'invisibilité de Potter et que le Serpentard la mette face à cette vérité avec autant de mépris l'avait mise en colère. Comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour lui rappeler son constant échec ! Pour tenter d'apaiser la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps, elle avait augmenté la durée de ses joggings pour se défouler. Et cela fonctionnait, dans une certaine mesure.

Ce matin, elle avait cours de potions, ce qui n'était pas pour arranger son humeur. Comme depuis le jour de son petit incident avec Rogue, elle entra le plus discrètement possible dans la salle pour se faire oublier. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de son professeur qui semblait plus fatigué et vieux que jamais.

_Tiens, ce cher Rogue aurait-il quelques soucis avec son rôle d'agent triple ?_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire naissant.

– Granger, ôtez-moi immédiatement ce sourire grotesque de votre visage et dépêchez-vous de vous installer. Même Potter est déjà prêt !

Si la référence au Survivant avait pour but de la faire s'énerver, ce ne fut pas le cas. Tout en s'installant, elle observa celui qui fut son frère de cœur. Il était effectivement revenu, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait reprendre sa propre surveillance. Alors qu'elle l'étudiait en le trouvant plus amaigri que jamais, elle croisa le regard de son amant. Il devait sûrement penser la même chose qu'elle, vu ses sourcils froncés et son air soucieux. Elle ne s'attarda pas et préféra se concentrer sur Goyle, son binôme, plutôt que le blondinet. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ses paroles et il n'était pas prêt d'avoir l'occasion de remettre le couvert avec elle !

Avec surprise, le cours se passa sans anicroche. Hermione était concentrée sur sa potion et apprécia grandement et à sa juste valeur l'aide et les performances de Goyle. Et dire qu'elle pensait que lui et Crabbe étaient aussi doués que Ron… Seul son jugement sur son binôme avait changé, Crabbe restait un cas désespéré : une brute sans cervelle. C'est pourquoi, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

– Goyle, le héla-t-elle. Je voulais te dire combien j'appréciais le cours de potion avec toi. Tu es loin d'être aussi bête que tu veux bien le faire croire et j'aime bien travailler avec toi. Je sais que moi-même je peux être un peu « maniaque » entre autres… alors merci.

– Euh… fut tout ce qu'il répondit, trop surpris par la tirade de la jeune fille devant lui, désormais souriante.

– Oh j'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir un livre et de le lui tendre. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de le lire. C'est un livre sur certaines potions assez particulières aux propriétés surprenantes et d'une complexité… Enfin bref ! Je ne vais pas tout te dire et te laisser le découvrir. Je pense sincèrement qu'il pourrait te plaire. Tu me le rendras quand tu auras fini.

– Merci, répondit le Serpentard après un moment en se saisissant de l'ouvrage. Jamais personne n'avait vraiment su lire en lui aussi bien que cette fille, que lui et ses amis avaient tant méprisée par le passé.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? rugit Rogue. Dégagez !

Les deux élèves n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce, en compagnie de leur enseignant. Ils se hâtèrent se rassembler leur affaire et de sortir. Hermione en profita pour insulter mentalement son professeur en espérant qu'il utiliserait la Légilimencie sur elle.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et Harry Potter avait été présent à tous les cours. Comme si Hermione avait besoin de cette pression supplémentaire qui la privait de son sommeil déjà court en temps normal ! Drago et elle ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé et n'avaient d'ailleurs toujours pas recouché ensemble. Bien que légèrement en manque, elle n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupée par le reste. En ce dernier jour de la semaine, elle avait fait un jogging particulièrement long et lorsqu'elle revint de sa douche, la sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant de déjeuner pour se rendre en cours.

Après un cours d'Histoire de la Magie des plus soporifiques en compagnie des Septièmes années de Poufsouffles, les septièmes années de Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers leur cours de DCFM.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu au déjeuner ce matin, remarqua Parvati à Hermione tandis qu'elles avançaient dans les couloirs.

– Oui j'ai fait un jogging plus long que d'habitude et je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger.

– Tu cours ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur les faisait rentrer en compagnie de la classe des verts et argents. En mettant un pied dans la salle, la vision d'Hermione se troubla pendant un instant. Elle porta la main à sa tête et tout revint à la normale, mais pas assez vite pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de Blaise.

– Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme…

– Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi, Blaise ! Tu vas vieillir prématurément !

A moitié soulagé de la voir faire de l'humour et de sourire, il la précéda et se dirigea vers le coin de la salle où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec Drago, laissant Hermione aux bons soins de Pansy qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Hermione perdit son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer mais elle ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Elle se reprit malgré tout et se tourna vers Pansy pour reprendre leurs exercices de renforcement musculaire. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle sentait son malaise augmenter, au point qu'elle fut obligée d'arrêter ses mouvements, inquiétant Pansy.

– Hermione ?

Elle percevait les bruits qui l'entouraient de façon lointaine et voyait plus qu'elle n'entendait la brune l'appeler. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant une goulée d'air frais et rouvrit les yeux. Mais ça ne changea rien.

– Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? répéta Pansy, attirant l'attention des binômes les plus proches. Tu es toute pâle…

Elle sentait désormais une chaleur sourde irradier à l'intérieur de sa tête et sa vision se troubla. Elle ne percevait plus son corps, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une masse, un poids lourd, et la pièce qui ne cessait de tournoyer…

– HERMIONE !

Elle venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, inconsciente. Cette fois tout le monde, y compris le professeur, se tourna vers eux pour voir Hermione toujours inconsciente, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de la Serpentard qui tentait de la réveiller. Booth se précipita vers elles, suivi des curieux et d'un Blaise inquiet. Ron n'osait pas s'approcher mais arborait un visage presque aussi pâle que celui de l'inconsciente tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'observer la scène avec attention et que Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

– Que s'est-il passé, Miss Parkinson ? demanda le professeur tout en aspergeant le visage d'Hermione d'eau.

– Elle n'avait pas l'air en forme mais m'a assuré que tout allait bien. Et tout se passait normalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Elle est devenue toute pâle et s'est écroulée.

Tout le monde fixait la jeune fille qui, après quelques instants se décida enfin à refaire surface en papillonnant des paupières.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix en voyant tout le monde autour d'elle.

– Miss Granger, lui expliqua son professeur. Vous vous êtes évanouie.

– Oh…

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Légèrement épiée mais ça va, répliqua-t-elle en se relevant très lentement, aidée de Pansy et de son professeur.

Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien d'extraordinaire, les élèves s'étaient écartés, chacun émettant une hypothèse sur la raison de ce malaise subit.

– Moi je sais, se pavanait fièrement Lavande, heureuse d'avoir l'attention de presque tout le monde. Il est arrivé la même chose à ma cousine il y a quelques années. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait, elle était en parfaite santé. Mais les faits étaient là : elle était affaiblie, fatiguée et il lui arrivait de s'évanouir. Et c'est quand elle a vu le médecin qu'on a su ce qu'elle avait…

Lavande regarda avec bonheur et un grand sourire toutes les paires d'yeux suspendues à ses lèvres.

– … elle était enceinte !

Aussitôt toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione. Cette dernière, encore un peu sonnée, ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi tout le monde la fixait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'ils attendaient une réponse. La situation était tellement ridicule qu'elle ne put retenir un rire avant de s'expliquer.

– Vous croyez que je suis enceinte ?! Ahahahah ! C'est complètement ridicule et techniquement impossible !

– C'est vrai, qui aurait assez de courage pour vouloir coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe comme elle, approuva Astoria Grengrass en la toisant.

– Certainement plus de garçons que toi ! la défendit Parvati, faisant sourire Hermione.

Si seulement cette saleté de petite princesse savait qu'à peine quelques jours plutôt la sang-de-bourbe qu'elle est couchait avec son ex ! En croisant les regards amusés, quoique toujours inquiets, de Blaise et Pansy, elle comprit qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

– Alors pourquoi tu t'es évanouie si tu n'es pas enceinte ? répliqua une Lavande vexée que tout le monde se désintéresse d'elle.

Cette fois Hermione ne riait plus et n'appréciait que très modérément que la jeune fille se permette de la remettre en question de cette façon, l'interrogeant presque, et devant les curieux qui plus est. Comme si elle était le genre de fille à tomber enceinte si jeune ! Sans compter que le seul avec qui elle ait récemment couché était Malefoy ! Elle avait peut-être changé, mais tout de même… !

– Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier et que, contrairement à certaines, je fais du sport pour me maintenir en forme. Tu devrais essayer un jour, ça te ferait le plus grand bien ! Maintenant lâche-moi avec tes théories stupides !

L'assemblée était restée muette, se contentant d'observer avec attention la joute verbale entre les deux filles. Lavande était rouge de honte et semblait vouloir disparaître sous les regards moqueurs de certains pendant que Parvati la défendait une nouvelle fois en confirmant qu'elle n'était pas venue au petit déjeuner. Hermione fixait Lavande avec hargne, toutes traces de fatigue ou de faiblesse ayant disparues, elle avait même reprit des couleurs. Booth décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir et tendit une barre de chocolat à la jeune fille.

– Mangez, ça vous fera du bien. Allez vous asseoir au calme, Monsieur Zabini restez près d'elle au cas où. Et si jamais elle ne sent pas mieux, conduisez-la à l'infirmerie.

– Merci, professeur.

Après avoir rassuré Pansy d'un signe de tête, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc et Blaise laissa enfin sortir ce qu'il n'avait pas osé dire devant les autres.

– Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte ? Parce que ça serait une catastrophe ! Sans compter que le père serait… mais attends ! C'est lequel le père ?!

– Blaise ! le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Si je te dis que j'ai en ce moment même mes règles tu vas arrêter tes questions ?

Blaise rougit et regarda ailleurs, gêné par ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son attitude si attendrissante. Elle reporta son attention sur les autres qui avaient repris le cours en se disant qu'elle allait arrêter temporairement ses joggings matinaux. Le plaidoyer de la préfète-en-chef et l'intervention de Parvati avaient convaincu tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf une personne.

Quand le cours fut terminé et après les avoir rassuré une énième fois quant à sa santé, Hermione laissa Blaise et Pansy pour aller se doucher. Mais à peine venait-elle de faire un pas dans le couloir menant à ses appartements qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras pour la faire pivoter en maintenant la prise. Elle ne fut presque pas surprise de voir qui lui faisait face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Il semblait en colère sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi : ils ne s'étaient pas parlé ni approché depuis presque une semaine.

– C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi ?

– Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, lasse de ses perpétuelles colères, et réellement perdue. Elle n'était pas d'humeur ou en état de supporter une autre crise de Monsieur Malefoy.

– Me faire un gamin dans le dos pour que je sois obligé de m'afficher avec toi, c'est stupide ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi… C'est pitoyable, même pour une sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne me laisserais pas piéger de cette façon !

Plus il parlait, enfin criait, plus Hermione comprenait où il voulait en venir. La lassitude laissa vite place à une colère sourde dont elle avait le secret. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et riva son regard au sien.

– Premièrement je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais sortir, ni même m'afficher avec toi ! Deuxièmement, je ne suis PAS enceinte ! Et troisièmement, même si c'était le cas, qui te dis que ça serait toi le père ?!

Elle laissa passer un instant pour qu'il ait bien le temps d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de révéler avant de reprendre.

– Comment as-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant put me croire capable d'une telle atrocité ? C'est donc ça l'image que tu as de moi ? Je savais que tu n'avais pas une haute opinion de moi mais à ce point-là… Tu me prends vraiment pour ce genre de filles ? Tu n'es qu'un connard, Malefoy ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi ! J'en ai marre, j'arrête les frais, c'est fini ! Tu n'es qu'un trou du cul ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, autre que nos obligations de préfets-en-chef ! Tu devrais être ravi, au moins comme ça tu es sûr que je ne serais JAMAIS enceinte de toi ! Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles ! Tu peux même retourner voir Grengrass, je suis sûre qu'elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts !

Elle le bouscula sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et décida d'aller se doucher dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était décidé : elle ne voulait plus le voir. Toute cette histoire devait prendre fin. Maintenant.

Hermione fut de mauvaise humeur tout le reste de la journée. Même si elle avait clairement expliqué qu'elle n'était PAS enceinte, ça n'empêchait pas certains élèves de chuchoter sur son passage en la montrant du doigt. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de jouer les bêtes de foire… Elle sortait de Métamorphose et voulut rejoindre Blaise et Pansy qui avaient cours au même étage, quand un bras lui coupa la route.

– Salut ma belle, murmura le propriétaire du bras.

– Cormac, soupira ladite belle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– La question est : qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ?

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre et il en profita pour se rapprocher, se collant presque à elle.

– Il paraît que tu veux des enfants... Et il se trouve que je suis en parfaite santé et que j'ai de très bons gènes... Imagine un peu le potentiel de notre enfant : il serait le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus adulé ! Je serais plus que ravi de te rendre ce service, contrairement à ce que semble croire Astoria.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un regard appuyé des plus explicites. Fatiguée de toute cette histoire, elle ne prit même pas la peine de démentir ou de le repousser en lui criant dessus. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'on lui foute la paix !

– Merci Cormac, c'est très gentil de te proposer. Je m'en souviendrais.

Et elle partit, le laissant dans le couloir avec un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

La journée enfin finie, elle put rentrer à ses appartements pour prendre une douche brûlante avant de se glisser sous sa couette et de ne plus jamais en sortir ! Elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de son homologue qui l'attendait de pied ferme dans le salon.

– C'est McLaggen, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione sursauta violemment en entendant qu'elle n'était pas seule et visiblement attendue. Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et attaqua de plus belle.

– Tu couches avec McLaggen ! l'accusa-t-il. Et ne dis pas le contraire, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure, dans le couloir du quatrième. Vous sembliez vraiment très proches !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?! Je n'ai jamais couché et ne coucherai jamais avec Cormac ! Et puis de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne ! Il me semble que j'ai été claire tout à l'heure !

– Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec McLaggen, reprit le blond.

– Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! lui reprocha Hermione, qui avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

– Ni avec personne d'autre, en fait. Je veux que tu te contentes de moi…

Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise à l'entente de ces paroles tandis que Drago restait imperturbable.

– Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut reprit l'usage de toutes ses facultés. Je te dis que je ne veux plus te voir et toi que tu veux qu'on ait une relation exclusive ? Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que notre relation devait être exclusive. Mais que toi tu n'avais pas le droit d'aller voir ailleurs…

– Pardon ? s'indigna la jeune fille. Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais me contenter de toi pendant que Monsieur va voir à droite à gauche ? Si je dois ne coucher qu'avec toi, la réciproque s'applique également à toi !

Le Serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils sous la réflexion avant de soupirer.

– Très bien, concéda-t-il, tu as gagné. Aucun de nous n'a le droit de faire d'écart. On se cantonne à notre relation physique exclusivement.

Suite à quoi il sortit des appartements sans un regard pour Hermione. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'accepter indirectement de continuer leur arrangement, et qui plus est de façon exclusive. Il l'avait piégé en jouant avec sa fierté.

_Serpentard !_


	51. Tome 3 : Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**** :**

Les deux préfets-en-chef se trouvaient actuellement dans leur salon. Hermione repensait à cette semaine, qui avait été chargée.

_**Flash-Back**_

Elle toqua trois coups à la porte avant d'être invitée à entrer, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas hésitant.

– Tiens, Hermione, quelle surprise ! Je suis content de te voir !

– Bonjour, John.

Le professeur, qui s'était élancé à sa rencontre, s'arrêta net devant l'attitude distante de celle qui fut son amante.

– Il y a un problème ? l'interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

Comme prise en faute, la jeune fille soupira et abaissa les épaules en signe d'abandon.

– On ne peut plus continuer ainsi, John, ce n'est pas gérable.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– De notre relation. Nous sommes ensemble sans vraiment l'être et je sais que ça te fait autant de mal qu'à moi. Sans compter que c'est dangereux pour ta carrière.

– Les précautions qu'on a pris devraient suffirent…

– Non, John, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton job à cause de moi. J'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi.

Après un silence de réflexion, Booth parla enfin.

– Ça ne m'empêche pas de rester ton ami et ton professeur.

– Merci, John, tu n'imagines pas combien ce que tu fais compte pour moi.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Ainsi Hermione avait mis fin à sa relation, de quelque nature qu'elle soit, avec Booth. Ils resteraient malgré tout amis et ils pourraient parler de tout, comme de l'Ordre… Elle fut ramenée à l'instant présent par la voix de son homologue.

– Je ne comprends pas comment il fait, s'agaça Drago. Okay il a sa cape d'invisibilité qui lui permet de ne pas être vu mais pas de se volatiliser de Poudlard pendant plusieurs jours !

– Peut-être qu'il emprunte un des passages secrets, suggéra Hermione.

– Non je les ai déjà fait surveiller. C'est forcément autre chose !

– A moins que… commença la jeune fille avec un air pensif.

– A moins que quoi, Granger? s'énerva le Serpentard, perdant patience.

– Il utilise peut-être un moyen tellement évident que nous n'y avons même pas pensé.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais préciser ?

Mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et s'était déjà levée, l'enjoignant à faire de même.

– Va te cacher.

– Pardon ?!

– Fais ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de question.

Elle le poussa sans ménagement dans la pièce adjacente. Elle se redressa et après s'être éclaircie la gorge, se lança.

– Dobby ?

Dans la seconde qui suivit, un « POP » retentit dans la pièce et l'elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle.

– Miss Hermione ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

– Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Dobby. Tu travailles toujours à Poudlard ?

– Oui, Miss. Et je suis très satisfait de ma condition ! affirma la créature magique avec un énorme sourire pour en témoigner.

– J'en suis ravie pour toi, lui répondit-elle sincèrement. J'aurais une question à te poser, si tu es d'accord.

– Tout ce que vous voulez Miss, Dobby vous écoute.

– Je sais combien Harry t'apprécie et t'estime, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi en premier… Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de temps à autre d'escorter Harry en dehors de Poudlard ?

– Oui, Miss, de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Je le conduis à Pré-au-lard où il retrouve le professeur Dumbledore. Pourquoi une telle question ?

– Eh bien, hésita la jeune femme, je pense que je peux te faire confiance pour ne pas en parler…

– Promis, Miss ! jura l'elfe dont les oreilles frétillaient de bonheur devant la confiance qui lui était accordée.

– D'accord. Avec des amis, on voudrait faire une petite surprise à Harry. Mais comme tu le sais, il est très « perspicace ». On aimerait donc s'en occuper durant ses absences…

– Et Miss Hermione voudrait que Dobby vous aide ?

– Ce n'est pas exactement ça. J'aimerais que tu viennes me prévenir à chaque fois qu'Harry s'en va, si tu es d'accord. Ça me permettrait de m'organiser et de te tout réaliser en discrétion et dans les temps. Je t'en serais très reconnaissante.

– Avec plaisir, Miss Hermione ! Monsieur Harry a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme vous !

_S'il savait !_ pensa la jeune femme avec ironie.

– C'est fantastique, Dobby, je te remercie ! Mais une dernière chose : ça doit rester entre nous, c'est notre secret. Il ne faudra en parler à personne, et encore moins à Harry. Il faudrait également que tu t'assures que je suis seule quand tu viendras m'avertir. Tu peux faire tout ça pour moi ?

– Bien sûr, Miss Hermione ! Dobby est ravi de pouvoir vous aider !

– Encore merci pour ton aide précieuse, Dobby. Bonne soirée !

– Merci, à vous aussi, Miss.

Lorsqu'un « POP » signifiant son départ retentit, Drago entra dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant.

– Sur ce coup, je ne peux qu'applaudir. Bien vu, Granger, je n'y aurais pas pensé, même s'il s'agit de mon ancien elfe.

– Naturellement que tu n'y as pas pensé étant donné que toi et les tiens méprisez ceux qui vous semblent inférieurs alors que les elfes de maison sont en réalité bien plus puissants que les sorciers.

– Blablabla ! Epargne-moi tes sermons.

– Comme tu voudras, capitula-t-elle d'un air résigné. Mais garde une chose à l'esprit : c'est moi que Dobby avertira, pas toi.

Elle le laissa méditer ses paroles et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle prit une longue douche chaude. Cette dernière eut le don de la détendre et de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir, elle eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir Drago en train de fouiller dans ses placards de la salle de bain. Il arrêta son introspection, qu'il avait débuté en entendant l'eau couler, en découvrant une plaquette bizarre avec des gélules et les jours de la semaine.

– Tu te drogues, Granger ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il l'entendit sortir de la douche.

Hermione, une serviette nouée autour de la poitrine s'avança vers lui pour voir de quoi il parlait et ne put retenir un sourire.

– Ceci, Malefoy est ma pilule contraceptive, lui expliqua-t-elle de façon très scolaire comme si elle dispensait un cours. C'est un moyen de contraception moldu quotidien qui m'assure de te pas tomber enceinte et qui est efficace à 97% même s'il ne protège pas contre les maladies. C'est de cette façon que tu peux être assuré que je ne ferais pas de toi un père.

Drago regard la plaquette avec un intérêt soudain. La préfète-en-chef en profita pour revêtir sa tenue de nuit : un shorty et un débardeur. Lorsqu'elle lui refit face, il avait son regard posé sur elle, plus précisément sur sa hanche droite.

– Pourquoi un dragon ? lui demanda-t-il subitement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Surprise de son intervention, elle eut un léger sursaut ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

– Pardon ? l'interrogea-t-elle, ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle question et encore moins maintenant. S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder, c'était son tatouage et sa symbolique.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ton tatouage représente un dragon ? répéta-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, voire semaines, qu'il se posait la question. N'arrivant à aucune conclusion un tant soit peu réaliste, autre que celle consistant à ce qu'elle l'ait fait pour lui, il avait craqué et le lui avait demandé. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était figé et s'interrogea pour savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir, lui assura-t-elle en tentant l'évitement.

– Si, je veux savoir, contra-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Allez, avoue-le : tu l'as fait parce que tu es folle de moi !

La préfète-en-chef, qui avait commencé à partir, se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui, un rictus déformant son visage.

– Mais bien sûr, parce que tout tourne autour de ta petite personne n'est-ce pas ?

– En l'occurrence oui. Sinon pourquoi avoir choisi un DRAGON, qui plus est de l'exacte couleur de mes yeux si ce n'est une preuve de ton obsession pour moi qui doit remonter à au moins l'an dernier ?

Tremblante de fureur, Hermione avait la plus grande peine du monde à rester calme.

– Très bien ! capitula-t-elle en s'avançant à son tour vers lui et en pointant un doigt sur son torse. Tu l'auras voulu ! Ce tatouage n'est pas une quelconque preuve de l'intérêt que j'éprouve pour ta personne mais un hommage à Cédric. Tu te rappelles de Cédric ? Mon ex petit ami mort tué par l'un des Mangemorts que TU as fait entrer dans l'école ! Et pourquoi un dragon de cette couleur ? Simplement parce qu'il y a trois ans Cédric a participé au tournois des trois sorciers et a affronté, lors de sa première tâche, un Suédois au museau court de couleur bleu-gris ! Donc non, mon tatouage n'est pas le symbole d'un culte que je te vouerais, mais une preuve de mon amour pour Cédric. Satisfait ?

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation. Hermione avait le souffle court tandis que Drago avait les sourcils froncés. A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé une telle possibilité et comment l'aurait-il pu ? Pour lui, Cédric Diggory était de l'histoire ancienne, à jamais oublié. Pourtant, en repensant à son comportement en fin d'année dernière et durant l'été, il aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Sans surprise, Drago se sentit vexé de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Diggory et pas lui. L'aimait-elle toujours ? Voilà qu'il se retrouvait en compétition avec un putain de macchabée !

Drago n'était pas le seul à s'interroger. Lorsqu'elle avait fait son tatouage, elle était persuadée de faire ça pour Cédric. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait fait remarquer, pourquoi avait-elle choisi le suédois à museau court bleu gris ? Le lien avec le blond qui se tenait devant elle était plus qu'évident. Surtout en sachant l'effet qu'il lui faisait l'année précédente et les rêves qu'elle avait fait… Avait-elle choisi inconsciemment le dragon parce qu'il était un parfait symbole pour les deux hommes ? Avait-elle une fois de plus trahi Cédric, son amour et sa confiance ?

N'appréciant pas la tournure que prenaient ses réflexions et ne voulant pas connaître la réponse à toutes ses questions, Hermione fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensée. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et sans plus de cérémonie embrassa le blond. Comprenant ses intentions, et ravi de pouvoir penser à autre chose, Drago répondit à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se trouver la seconde suivante avec entrain et violence. Tous deux voulaient oublier les dix dernières minutes et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Hermione passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant avant de se donner une impulsion et de passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme la saisit fermement par les fesses et les guida vers la porte menant à sa propre chambre.

Il la plaqua fortement contre la porte et lui saisit les cheveux d'une main en le tirant sur le côté pour lui faire incliner la tête, ce qu'elle fit dans un gémissement de douleur. Il se jeta alors sur son cou dégagé et s'activa à l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller. Hermione se mit à onduler du bassin contre son bas ventre qu'elle sentit durcir au contact de ses mouvements. N'y tenant plus, Drago se stoppa et les mena dans sa chambre. Il balança la jeune fille sur son lit sans ménagement et ôta sa chemise avant de s'élancer vers elle. Bien que ses pupilles soient dilatées par le désir, Hermione remarqua qu'il avait le regard dur et se dit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait lui faire payer sa révélation.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps en reprenant ses baisers tout en la déshabillant. Il lui arracha plus qu'il ne lui enleva son shorty. Aussitôt qu'il eut lui-même ôté son dernier vêtement, il la pénétra. Bien qu'excitée, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer convenablement et sa pénétration brutale et soudaine lui arracha un léger cri. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais plus inconfortable. Cela ne sembla pas déranger l'héritier qui entama de vigoureux coups de reins. Lorsqu'elle le sentit l'agripper avec force à la hanche droite, à l'endroit exact de son tatouage, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait là de sa vengeance.

Mais Drago, bien qu'encore énervé, n'était pas égoïste lors de ses rapports sexuels, avec elle du moins. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette fin à ce qu'il y avait entre eux à cause de son emportement. C'est pourquoi il fit glisser la main qui était sur sa hanche sous sa cuisse qu'il souleva. Il posa le mollet de la Gryffondor sur son épaule et partit caresser son clitoris. Ses coups de bassin devinrent moins brutaux bien que toujours vigoureux et rythmés.

Devant ce brusque retournement de situation, Hermione ne tarda pas à gémir et à accompagner ses mouvements de bassin, allant à sa rencontre. Une main plantée dans l'omoplate de son amant, l'autre tenant fermement l'oreiller. Elle avait les yeux fermés et en sentant les grondements de Drago dans son cou, elle ne put retenir ses soupirs d'aller crescendo. Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Et effectivement l'orgasme la frappa violemment. Les habituels frémissements laissèrent place à une violente secousse qui prit possession du corps de la jeune femme. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et elle ne put retenir une exclamation de plaisir. Face à un tel engouement, Drago la suivit de peu. Hermione frissonna en le sentant de déverser en elle.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles lentement. Sans un mot, Drago se glissa sur le dos à côté de son amante. Hermione se sentait encore trop faible pour bouger et s'attendait à ce qu'il la jette de lui-même mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Hermione en fit de même et rejoignit vite le monde de Morphée. Et pour la première fois ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Le mois Décembre était arrivé et avec lui les premières neiges. Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas reparlé du sujet « tatouage hommage à mon ex mort » et avait pris l'habitude de passer leurs nuits ensemble. Généralement dans la chambre du Serpentard, celle d'Hermione étant bien trop bordélique à son goût. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël et, comme chaque weekend, Drago était absent. Hermione le passait donc en compagnie de Blaise.

– Ça m'énerve ! s'écria la préfète-en-chef en se laissant tomber à côté du métis. Je n'arrive à rien ! Je pensais tenir un début de réponse pour pouvoir le démasquer mais rien ! Nothing ! Nada ! Nicht ! Niente ! Je ne peux pas le laisser jouer le fantôme et nous espionner mais là, je ne vois pas…

– C'est bien ça le problème, rigola Blaise ce qui lui valut un regard noir. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas te procurer des supers lunettes d'espions qui permettent de voir la chaleur comme dans les films… Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Des lunettes thermos…therma…

– Thermiques, répondit distraitement Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées et son problème.

– C'est ça, merci. Des lunettes thermiques. Ça te permettrait de repérer rapidement notre pote Potter… Je reconnais que ce n'est pas très discret, mais ça serait efficace ! Hey, tu es toujours avec moi, Princesse ?

– Oui, Blaise, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Plus que jamais. Il se fait tard, allons manger.

Elle se leva précipitamment et, armée d'un courage nouveau, s'élança vers la Grande Salle avec Blaise à sa suite.


	52. Tome 3 : Chapitre 22

**Chapitre****22**** :**

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient en cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle. C'était le dernier cours avant les vacances de fin d'année et Hermione s'ennuyait ferme. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à un cours pour débutant alors qu'ils étaient en dernière année… Etait-ce parce qu'elle était en avance par rapport aux autres ou était-ce eux qui étaient en retard ? En temps normal elle aurait pu le penser, mais avec les Serdaigle… Elle soupira et se reconcentra sur McGonagall. Le cours d'aujourd'hui serait peut-être un peu moins ennuyeux que les autres : ils devaient traiter de la métamorphose humaine. Si elle semblait confiante le sentiment n'était pas partagé : ils seraient leurs propres cobayes et certains élèves comme Neville étaient inquiets. Le professeur venait de terminer son explication quand Hermione eut une idée en repensant à une certaine conversation.

– Professeur, l'appela-t-elle, une métamorphose sur un humain est-elle permanente ?

– Non, lui répondit la vieille dame. Quelle que soit la métamorphose effectuée et la partie du corps touché, le sort est éphémère. Il cessera de faire effet de lui-même au bout d'un certain laps de temps. Cela varie selon le sorcier, le sort et la partie du corps visée. Seuls les métamorphomages sont capables de métamorphoses permanentes.

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la salle de classe ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur.

– Vous pouvez donc être tranquille, reprit-t-elle. Même si vous vous faites pousser des plumes, cela ne durera pas ! Ce n'est pas irrémédiable.

C'est plus sereins que les élèves se lancèrent dans la réalisation de l'exercice du jour : métamorphoser leur nez en bec à l'aide des miroirs fournis. Evidemment Hermione réussit immédiatement et s'empressa de mettre fin au sort avant qu'un malin n'ait l'idée de prendre des photos. Elle mit à profit le temps qu'elle avait devant elle pour réfléchir à l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir concernant son projet « Potter sous cape ». Quand le professeur passa devant elle, Hermione l'interpella.

– Excusez-moi professeur, mais j'aurais encore une question au sujet de la métamorphose humaine.

– Je vous écoute, Miss Granger.

– Si un sorcier transfigure une partie de son corps pour le remplacer par celle d'une créature, magique ou non, est-ce que le sorcier aura les mêmes capacités que le modèle.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondor qui n'avait pas compris le sens de la question.

– Eh bien, hésita Hermione, si un sorcier métamorphose ses oreilles pour les changer en des oreilles d'un chat, est-ce que le sorcier aura la même acuité auditive que ledit chat ?

McGonagall réprima avec difficulté un sourire de fierté.

– Une fois de plus, Miss Granger, je constate que vous comprenez beaucoup plus vite que vos camarades… Mais pour répondre à votre question : oui, la partie transformée du sorcier possèdera les mêmes capacités que celle copiée, à condition que le sort soit réussi. Mais attention, ce genre de pratique est interdit en examen ou événement sportif, même si j'ai entièrement confiance en votre intégrité.

– Merci, professeur.

McGonagall reprit son tour de salle tandis qu'Hermione réfléchissait aux nouvelles possibilités qui s'ouvraient à elle.

Hermione se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Elle venait d'accompagner Blaise, Pansy, et par extension Drago, jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Ils retournaient chez eux pour Noël même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne feraient pas vraiment la fête. Elle-même ne fêterait pas Noël cette année. Elle n'en avait pas le cœur et surtout pas le temps. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait promettre aux Serpentard, surtout Blaise et Pansy, de ne pas lui envoyer de cadeaux. Blaise avait compris la raison sous-jacente et avait accepté à contre cœur. Hermione allait désormais pourvoir se concentrer sur son nouveau projet durant les jours à venir. Drago et Blaise ne devaient revenir que la veille du nouvel an, soit deux jours avant le reste des élèves, lui laissant tout le temps nécessaire pour progresser.

C'est donc un peu moins d'une semaine plus tard que Drago et Blaise se dirigeaient vers les appartements préfectoraux où Hermione devait les attendre. Drago était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il se languissait de son corps et de sa répartie. Au manoir, tout le monde était à ses ordres, ce qui était normal vu son statut de bras droit du Lord. Mais il devait bien avouer que les joutes verbales qu'il échangeait avec Granger le stimulaient et l'amusaient grandement. Sans parler de leurs incroyables parties de jambes en l'air ! Heureusement que les « retrouvailles » seraient en privé, il aurait eu du mal à se retenir devant tout le monde… C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il passa le portrait pour entrer dans leur salon et se stoppa net, Blaise lui rentrant dedans.

– Eh mec ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes au milieu du passage ?

Blaise balaya à son tour la pièce des yeux et fut aussi sidéré que son ami. Hermione était bien là, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur présence. Elle était assise en plein milieu du salon, à même le sol et enfouie sous des tonnes de parchemins et livres divers. Elle avait les cheveux vaguement retenus en queue de cheval et portait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple pantalon de jogging et un débardeur. Elle avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et le teint plutôt pâle. A la voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis au moins trois jours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se pencha pour se saisir d'un parchemin qu'elle aperçut la présence des deux garçons et daigna les regarder.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je croyais que vous ne deviez revenir que le trente ?

– Mais nous somme le trente, lui répondit Drago en haussant un sourcil.

– Oh, murmura-t-elle. Il faut croire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, alors.

– Hermione ! s'alarma Blaise en passant devant Drago pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille. Mais as-tu vu dans quel état tu es ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Est-ce que tu as mangé au moins ?

– STOP ! l'arrêta Hermione en levant une main vers le métis alors qu'il allait enjamber l'amoncellement de documents en tous genres qui entouraient la jeune fille. Surtout ne bouge pas !

Refroidi par cet accueil des plus indifférents, Drago se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber, bientôt rejoint par son ami.

– Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? interrogea le blond avec amertume. Ça doit être important pour que tu ne bouges pas en oubliant de t'alimenter et ne remarquant pas notre absence !

– Je travaille sur un projet et j'ai presque fini, répondit-elle vaguement, déjà retournée à ses parchemins.

Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle était désormais à quatre pattes, fouillant dans ses tonnes de documents, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout, c'est que cette position était des plus évocatrice : penchée comme elle l'était, elle lui dévoilait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et il remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que Blaise parte pour qu'ils puissent fêter dignement leurs retrouvailles. Il fut arraché de sa contemplation par une exclamation de Blaise.

– Hermione, c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en tendant vers elle un parchemin qui traînait sur la table basse à leur arrivée.

– Qu'est-il écrit dessus ? l'interrogea la préfète sans s'arrêter d'écrire.

– « Relevé des soldes des comptes de Miss Hermione Granger », lut Blaise à voix haute.

– Eh bien tu as ta réponse. C'est le montant actuel de mes différents comptes de Gringotts.

– Mais tu as vu combien il y a de chiffres ? insista Blaise, attirant l'attention du blond qui lui arracha le document des mains avant d'hausser les sourcils de surprise.

– Oui… il faut croire que ça rapporte pas mal de devenir orpheline.

Cette réplique jeta un froid et les deux garçons se regardèrent. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour la sortir de sa léthargie. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, Hermione poussa un petit cri qui les fit sursauter.

– J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin terminé !

– Terminé quoi ? lui demanda Blaise, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa santé mentale.

– Mon projet ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! Bien sûr il faut encore que je le teste mais je suis presque sûre que ça marchera !

Elle avait un sourire rayonnant et de nouveau les garçons échangèrent un regard. Ce qu'Hermione remarqua.

– Je vous en dirai plus une fois que j'aurai ma confirmation, ne vous inquiétez pas vous saurez bientôt tout !

Emportée par son euphorie, elle se releva brusquement. Ce qui s'avérait être une mauvaise idée quand on a ni bougé, ni dormi depuis trois jours. Hermione vacilla dangereusement sur ses jambes mais Drago fut plus rapide et il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

– Hermione, tu es inconsciente ! la gronda Blaise en les rejoignant. Mais je suis content de te revoir. Dray, je compte sur toi pour la mettre au lit, de force s'il le faut.

D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent Hermione qui tenait plus du mort-vivant qu'autre chose.

– Même si je ne pense pas qu'elle t'opposera une forte résistance, ricana Blaise. Je vous laisse, je vais dormir. A demain.

Drago le suivit du regard et dès qu'il fut sorti, il le reporta sur la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras. S'il avait compté sur une incommensurable nuit de sexe, c'était raté : Hermione s'était endormie. Il soupira et la conduit dans sa propre chambre : elle serait capable de l'engueuler une fois réveillée pour être entré dans sa chambre sans son autorisation !

Il l'allongea sous les couvertures, se dévêtit pour se mettre en caleçon et la rejoignit dans le lit. Il la regarda un instant : c'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait être détendue quand elle dormait.

– Tu m'en devras une, Granger ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Hermione sentit un corps proche du sien. Elle se tourna pour découvrir la pâleur représentative des Malefoy. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler les événements de la veille : leur retour, son aboutissement et puis le trou noir. Elle avait dû tomber de fatigue à cause de son travail intensif des derniers jours. Mais cela avait enfin fini par payer : elle avait trouvé ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire les tests et elle serait fixée. Elle profiterait des derniers jours des vacances pour mettre ça sur pieds. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un certain blond.

Drago était réveillé depuis quelques secondes quand il se tourna sur le côté pour voir son amante déjà bien éveillée et visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Il ne put retenir un sourire : c'était tellement elle de réfléchir à peine levée. Elle était si désirable quand elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec les sourcils légèrement froncés… Cette vision ainsi que sa condition d'homme eurent raison de lui et il se pencha vers la jeune fille pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

Hermione fut surprise mais ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle l'encouragea en poussant un léger gémissement. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, même si elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Drago prit sa réaction pour une invitation et s'allongea sur elle pour peser de ton son poids sur ce corps si fragile qui lui avait tant manqué.

– Quel réveil, remarqua-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

– Il faut bien que j'en profite tant que je peux, s'expliqua le blond en descendant ses baisers vers sa poitrine. Dès qu'on sortira d'ici, il faudra reprendre nos distances et j'ai besoin d'être satisfait si je veux tenir…

Ces mots refroidirent immédiatement Hermione, qui se raidit. Elle repoussa Drago et se leva prestement du lit pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Surpris, Drago se glissa sur le dos et la fixa avec incompréhension.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend exactement ?

– J'en ai marre, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'énerva-t-il devant son attitude et ses paroles : elle venait de le laisser sur sa faim et disait des choses sans queue ni tête.

– Je parle de cet accord entre nous ! s'emballa la jeune fille qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'il se permette de lui crier dessus ainsi. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu : on fait semblant devant les autres, on s'insulte et on garde nos distances alors que dès qu'on est seul on s'envoie en l'air comme des lapins !

– On s'insulte également en privé… répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

– Ne joue pas au con, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire !

– ET QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Qu'on arrête tout ? Je croyais que ce compromis te satisfaisait !

– Mais c'est le cas, approuva Hermione d'une voix plus douce.

Drago ne comprenait plus où elle voulait en venir. Si elle aimait ce qu'il y avait entre eux, pourquoi vouloir tout changer ? Pourquoi cette réaction quand il lui a parlé de prendre leur distance…

– Tu… tu veux qu'on s'affiche ensemble ? Comme un couple ?!

Le silence d'Hermione valait tous les mots du monde. Drago était effaré. Mais pourquoi diable vouloir une telle chose ? Ils étaient si bien comme ça ! Et l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet comme un cognard lancé à pleine vitesse.

– Granger, es-tu en train de me dire que tu es tombée _amoureuse _de moi ?

– Hein ? N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea la brune. Il n'est pas question de sentiments ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! C'est juste que ça me gonfle de devoir jouer la comédie, de me retenir de te sauter dessus devant tout le monde et surtout d'être traitée comme un vilain secret qu'il faut absolument dissimuler aux autres ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes à gérer comme ça !

– Ouais, tes petits secrets dont tu refuses de me parler !

– Exactement, approuva-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. Alors maintenant c'est à toi de voir : soit on arrête tout dès maintenant, soit tu te décides à assumer tes actes devant tout le monde et on forme un couple à part entière.

– Un couple ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Drago avec une légère grimace.

– Ne vas pas te rendre malade en te faisant des idées ! Il n'est pas question de petits surnoms niais, de compliments vides de sens ou toutes autres bêtises. Non, il s'agit juste de pouvoir être tels que nous sommes en privé mais en public. A toi de voir, le souaffle est dans ton camp.

Après un dernier regard, elle entra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et le laisser méditer à ses paroles. Il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée d'être avec Granger au grand jour mais il devait bien avouer que l'idée de pouvoir l'embrasser et la faire sienne sans restrictions, n'importe où et n'importe quand dans Poudlard était assez séduisante. Et plus personne n'oserait s'approcher d'elle ou la regarder s'ils savaient qu'elle était à lui. Restait le problème de la réaction des élèves et professeurs. Il avait acquis un respect durement gagné en martyrisant et maltraitant les plus faibles et les inférieurs. Ne risquait-il pas de tout gâcher ainsi ? Mais en y pensant bien, avouer sa relation avec Granger serait une excellente couverture. Sans compter que ça ferait enrager Potter et Weasley, surtout Weasley… Cette idée le fit sourire.

Hermione avait passé la journée dans la salle sur demande à tester son nouveau sort. C'est avec un immense sentiment de satisfaction et fierté qu'elle arriva à la conclusion qu'elle avait réussi. Elle avait été capable de créer son propre sort. Ce qui était déjà énorme en soit, mais qui plus est, un sort capable de repérer toutes personnes dissimulées par un sort quelconque ou par un objet magique. Dans le cas qui l'intéressait : la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Elle allait enfin pouvoir le mettre en échec.

C'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elle rejoignit le hall d'entrée où elle devait retrouver Blaise et Drago. En repensant à ce dernier, elle se demandait quel choix il avait fait. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il ne voudrait pas mettre fin à leur « histoire » car elle la trouvait des plus épiques. Ça faisait tellement romanesque ! Le suspense prit fin lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons arriver vers elle. Ils étaient silencieux et semblaient des plus sérieux. Hermione perdit vite son sourire et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle se trouvait ridicule de réagir de cette façon mais elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses réactions. Elle inspira un grand coup quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle et le blond ne fit aucun mouvement vers elle. Au fond d'elle, Hermione sentit la déception grandir mais elle fit tout pour le cacher : hors de question de perdre la face devant Malefoy ! Après tout, tout est une question d'apparence ! Elle leur fit un léger sourire et commença à avancer vers la Grande Salle, s'attendant à ce qu'ils la suivent. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite.

Elle sentit une main se saisir de la sienne et la faire pivoter. Alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à celui qui était désormais son ex-amant, elle le vit regarder par-dessus son épaule avant qu'il ne la renverse en arrière pour finir par lui donner un baiser digne des plus grands films du cinéma. Surprise mais ravie, Hermione répondit à son baiser avec fougue en s'accrochant fermement à son cou. Après ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, Drago se recula et la releva tout en la fixant avec un petit sourire satisfait.

– Je croyais t'avoir dit qu'il n'était pas utile de faire dans le niais, lui fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

– N'y prend pas trop goût, Amour ! C'était juste pour tester.

– Amour ? répéta-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

– Je trouve que cela te qualifie très bien, surtout envers moi : douce, calme, aimante…

Hermione ne put retenir un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres devant l'ironie de ses paroles. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer une meilleure tournure. Elle fut stoppée par une exclamation provenant de derrière elle.

– Non ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle se retourna pour voir Neville accompagné de Ron, Harry était une fois de plus aux abonnés absents. C'était Ronald qui, affligé par le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, avait poussé une exclamation d'horreur. Hermione se retourna vers Drago et lui lança un faux regard accusateur.

– Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui adressa un double haussement de sourcil qui eut le don d'exciter Hermione avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau interpellée par son ancien ami.

– Hermione, fais quelque chose ! Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire, là ? C'est Malefoy ! Le mal incarné ! Reviens sur terre… reviens nous ! la supplia-t-il.

Elle l'observa un moment, puis Drago et une nouvelle fois Ron. Elle s'éloigna alors petit à petit de Drago et s'approcha de Ron.

Lorsqu'il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle recula et explosa de rire. Ron ne comprenant rien, l'interrogea du regard.

– Voyons, Weasley ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te sauter au cou comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais : qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'allais vous pardonner et revenir vers vous ? Mais comment pensais-tu que ça allait se finir ? Qu'Harry, toi et moi on reformerait notre Trio et qu'avec le temps on finirait ensemble, toi et moi ? Dans quel monde vis-tu ? La vie n'est pas un conte de fée, il serait temps que tu te réveilles et que tu ouvres les yeux.

Elle lui tourna le dos et repartit vers Drago, qui à présent souriait. Il attira vers elle son visage, afin de l'embrasser d'une façon très peu correcte. Ron n'avait toujours pas bougé, trop choqué pour effectuer le moindre mouvement. Lorsque Drago et Hermione arrêtèrent leur baiser, ils jetèrent un regard à Ron et rirent de plus belle.

– Tu as dit quelque chose, Weasley ? demanda Drago en se détournant d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas entendu.

Ron se contenta de répéter un peu plus fort :

– Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne sais rien d'elle.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais Drago l'en empêcha. Il se dirigea alors à pas lents vers Ron. Neville tressaillit à l'idée qu'une bagarre éclate entre eux deux, mais ne fit rien : ils étaient en infériorité numérique et il était toujours autant effrayé par le blond. Cependant Drago ne frappa pas Ron mais lui fit bien pire. A mi-voix, pour que seuls lui, Ron et Hermione entendent ce qui suivrait, dit :

– Oh que si je la connais, et je sais tout d'elle. Je sais qu'elle a un tatouage dont tu ne dois même pas connaître l'existence je sais qu'elle aime danser et d'ailleurs bouge son corps comme personne je sais qu'elle adore que je l'embrasse dans le cou je sais qu'au moment de jouir quand je lui fais l'amour elle se mord la lèvre inférieure je sais qu'en ce moment même elle porte une culotte rouge en dentelle mais pas de soutien de gorge et je sais également que tu l'aimes. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, Weasley, s'il faut que tu retiennes une seule chose, c'est que je sais que jamais elle ne t'aimera parce qu'elle est à moi !

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour, embrassa une nouvelle fois Hermione et lui attrapa la taille pour aller vers la Grande Salle quand Ron interpella une dernière fois Hermione.

– C'est pour l'argent, hein ? Tu restes avec lui simplement pour son argent, parce qu'il est riche ! Ça expliquerait tout.

Hermione se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers lui.

– Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi : tu crois vraiment que je suis une fille vénale ? Et après tu oses encore te dire mon ami ? Tu n'as rien compris ! Ce n'est pas une histoire d'argent, mais de personnalité. Et ça tu le saurais si tu en avais.

Et sans attendre une éventuelle réaction, ils se détournèrent de lui et rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. A peine venaient-ils de mettre un pied dans la salle que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les conversations cessèrent. Habitué à être le centre d'attention, Drago n'y prêta aucune importance et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, tenant toujours la jeune fille de façon possessive.

Hermione devinait aisément les regards hostiles d'environ les trois quarts des élèves présents, toutes maisons confondues. Elle remarqua l'absence de Potter et Dumbledore, leur présence aurait pu pimenter les choses. Chez les rouge et or, seule Parvati semblait surprise mais ravie pour son amie tandis que Pansy et Goyle accueillaient la préfète-en-chef avec un sourire ou neutralité. Cependant un seul regard de l'héritier Malefoy dissuada rapidement ses camarades de maison d'émettre la moindre objection. Hermione intercepta cependant le regard débordant de haine d'Astoria Grengrass. Non, cette histoire n'était pas finie.


	53. Tome 3 : Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**** :**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, Hermione se sentit encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Elle devait son état au blond nu qui dormait sagement à côté d'elle, allongé sur le ventre, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. A peine avaient-ils quittés la Grande Salle qu'il s'était jeté sur elle. Ils avaient eu les plus grandes peines du monde à atteindre leurs appartements mais n'étaient pas allé plus loin que le salon. Comment un seul homme pouvait avoir un tel appétit sexuel et surtout où allait-il puiser de telles ressources d'énergie ? Loin d'elle l'idée de se plaindre, elle était juste stupéfaite. Elle décida de profiter que son petit ami dorme encore pour aller se doucher.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur ses muscles tendus suite aux « exercices » de la nuit précédente lui provoqua des frissons de bien être à la jeune fille qui soupira de bien-être. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder où bon lui plaisait, ne se concentrant que sur l'instant de détente présent. Mais la pause ne fut que de courte durée. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir une présence dernière elle.

– Ça ne te déranges pas que je profite également de la douche, Amour ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix tellement sensuelle qu'Hermione en frémit. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle adorait la façon langoureuse dont il prononçait ce nouveau surnom : Amour…

– Aucun problème.

Drago tendit le bras devant elle pour se saisir de son gel douche. Elle devinait son corps proche du sien sans vraiment le sentir et cette anticipation la rendait folle. Sans qu'il lui demande son avis, il commença à la savonner avec son propre gel douche. Il étala le savon sur le corps de la préfète-en-chef et en profita pour lui caresser les seins et les fesses. Toujours dos à lui, la respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra considérablement. Drago l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant ses caresses sur ses seins qu'il avait saisis à pleines mains et en pinçant légèrement ses tétons dressés par le plaisir.

Inconsciemment, Hermione se mit à onduler des hanches sensuellement en se plaquant contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir son sexe durci par une puissante érection contre ses fesses. La main droite du Serpentard quitta l'un de ses seins pour descendre vers le ventre de la jeune fille puis vers son centre de plaisir. Il débuta de nouvelles caresses et la sentit vibrer de plaisir et d'excitation contre lui. Il entreprit de faire de petits mouvements avec son sexe contre ses fesses rebondies. Il introduisit son majeur dans son vagin et la stimula de l'intérieur lui donnant envie de plus. Hermione émettait des jappements étouffés par le bruit de la douche pour l'inciter à aller plus profondément, ce qu'il fit. Tout en continuant ses caresses, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Il continua ses va-et-vient avec son doigt et sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il alla encore un peu plus loin avec son majeur en faisant des petits ronds à l'intérieur du vagin de sa petite amie.

– Je… vais venir, Malefoy…

Son orgasme fut si fort qu'il dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Elle posa une main sur le mur qui lui faisait face pour reprendre contenance. Quand elle se sentit de nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, elle se retourna et l'embrassa langoureusement. Faisant passer dans son baiser sa reconnaissance pour ce moment de pur plaisir et son intention de lui rendre la pareille. Mais le blond semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il la plaqua dos au mur et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant croiser les jambes autour de sa taille. Surprise, Hermione rompit le baiser pour l'observer.

– Plus tard, Granger. Là j'ai terriblement envie de toi et je compte bien te prendre immédiatement contre ce mur, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa de nouveau, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Ils ne rompirent leur baiser que lorsque Drago fut en Hermione et qu'elle poussa une exclamation de plaisir. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et s'activa, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Devant une telle ardeur, Hermione s'accrocha d'une main au pommeau de douche et à Drago de l'autre. Le plaisir monta rapidement et le Serpentard plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amante pour tenter d'étouffer ses grondements de plaisir. Il la tenait si fermement qu'il était presque sûr qu'elle garderait la trace de ses doigts sur son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit Hermione renverser la tête en arrière ainsi que les tremblements symptomatiques d'une délivrance proche, il augmenta le rythme pour la dernière ligne droite. Les effets furent rapides : Hermione jouit autour de lui et il se permit de se laisser aller à son tour en mordant la peau douce qui lui était offerte.

Ils restèrent un moment sous le jet d'eau qui paraissait désormais froid. Avec précaution, il reposa la jeune fille au sol et planta son regard dans le sien. En voyant ses pupilles complètement dilatées par le plaisir, il lui adressa un sourire un coin.

– Merci pour la douche.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, sortit en attrapant une serviette.

_Ce mec aura ma peau,_ pensa la jeune fille en soupirant.

Il était encore tôt pour un matin de vacances, aussi Hermione ne croisa-t-elle que peu de monde au petit déjeuner. Cela ne les empêcha pas de la dévisager et de chuchoter sur son passage mais elle s'y attendait. On ne peut pas sortir du jour au lendemain avec celui qui était notre pire ennemi sans que ça fasse quelques remous. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur une Astoria visiblement remontée.

– Je te préviens tout de suite, Granger, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de Drago. Il est à moi !

– Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça ? s'amusa la préfète-en-chef.

– Je ne rigole pas, Sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi mais arrête tout de suite ou tu le regretteras ! la menaça la Serpentard.

– Ce sont des menaces ? demanda Hermione, qui ne rigolait plus. On sait très bien toutes les deux que tu es pitoyable en sortilège et que je pourrais te mettre à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, alors surveille tes paroles !

– Ma pauvre Granger, tu ne comprends donc pas ? sourit Astoria. Drago n'en a rien à faire de toi. Pour le moment, et je ne sais pour quelle raison, tu lui es utile. Mais dès que ce ne sera plus le cas, je ne donne pas cher de toi. N'oublie pas qui il est.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un regard explicite et reprit la direction de la Grande Salle. Hermione soupira de dépit lorsqu'elle fut rejointe par Blaise.

– Salut, Princesse ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, Astoria ?

– Devine, répondit-elle en prenant la direction de ses appartements, Blaise à ses côtés. Me menacer, bien évidemment. Je savais que cette histoire avec Malefoy allait faire du bruit, mais je pensais au moins être tranquille durant la fin des vacances !

Blaise rit devant son air déçu et la prit par les épaules.

– En parlant de Drago, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues de l'appeler par son nom… Enfin bref ! Maintenant que vous êtes réellement et officiellement ensemble, je pense que tu devrais lui raconter toute ton histoire.

Devant l'air franchement pas convaincu de son amie, il s'empressa de se justifier.

– Il finira de toute façon par l'apprendre. Et malgré les apparences, il est compréhensif. Tu ne risques rien à condition de lui dire. Il le prendra mieux si c'est toi qui lui dis.

– Dire quoi à qui ?

Hermione et Blaise sursautèrent. Ils venaient de franchir le portrait gardant les appartements préfectoraux et n'avaient pas remarqué que Drago et Pansy étaient déjà là. Blaise coula un regard vers Hermione qui s'était raidie.

– Alors ? insista Drago, qui n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart.

Hermione soupira en signe de reddition. Blaise avait raison : Drago avait fait un pas vers elle en acceptant de sortir avec elle, c'était à son tour d'en faire un en lui disant la vérité. Elle fit un signe de tête aux trois Serpentard pour qu'ils prennent place sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur un fauteuil leur faisant face.

– Il est temps que je vous raconte mon histoire. Mais je refuse d'être interrompue, même si vous pensez savoir déjà certaines choses. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça. On est d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Hermione inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de se lancer, les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

– Bon, très bien. Pour tout comprendre, il est nécessaire de remonter à notre quatrième année, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Comme vous l'avez deviné, Cédric n'est pas mort, mais a été blessé par Pettigrow. Mais comme il avait été témoin du retour de Voldemort – les Serpentard grimacèrent – Dumbledore et l'Ordre ont préféré le faire passer pour mort par sécurité. Il a passé l'été au QG de l'Ordre avec Potter, Weasley et moi. Dès qu'il a compris de quoi il en retournait, Cédric a rejoint l'Ordre et est parti en mission en France à la fin de l'été.

« Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne l'année dernière. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore a entrepris de révéler certaines choses à Potter. Sentant que la bataille finale approchait, Dumbledore a préféré le faire revenir. Après vous savez comment ça s'est passé : nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que lors de ses absences, Cédric n'allait pas à l'hôpital mais en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. C'était une situation très difficile à gérer pour nous mais après quelques disputes et explications houleuses, j'ai compris qu'il faisait ça pour nous, pour notre avenir qu'il voyait commun…

Hermione déglutit difficilement et s'interdit de regarder vers Drago dont elle sentait le regard brûlant sur elle.

– Les choses se sont plus ou moins calmées jusqu'au soir de la bataille. J'étais dans sa chambre lorsque nous avons entendus une détonation. Nous sommes allés voir et avons repérés les Mangemorts. Je suis allée chercher de l'aide pendant que Cédric allait prêter main forte aux professeurs. Je ne l'ai pas revu durant toute la durée du combat. Je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'au moment où Dumbledore et Potter revenaient. Ce cher directeur semblait faible et protégeait Potter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il n'avait pas vu qu'un Mangemort le menaçait lui, Cédric si. Il s'est jeté devant lui et a reçu le sort à sa place et est mort devant moi. Je ne me souviens que vaguement de la suite.

La préfète-en-chef avait une boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Même après tout ce temps, il était encore difficile pour elle de parler de ça. Elle se recala dans le fauteuil et se racla la gorge.

– Suite à ces événements, j'ai été légèrement à la masse. Pas la peine que je vous le dise, vous m'avez vue. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que quoi que disent ou fassent mes amis, ça ne changeait rien à ma dépression. Le seul qui m'ait fait réagir, c'est le professeur Booth. Il a été d'une aide précieuse et m'a aidé à reprendre le dessus. Il me soutenait et me comprenait mieux que les autres n'en étaient capables. Nous avons développé une sorte de complicité basée sur ma souffrance et ma détresse. Ce n'est que le dernier jour des cours que j'ai eu la révélation que le responsable de l'entrée des Mangemorts dans l'école était Malefoy, que j'avais soupçonné toute l'année sans pour autant être capable de l'arrêter. Puis nous sommes partis en vacances. Les vacances les plus improbables de ma vie et que j'ai malgré tout beaucoup apprécié et en garde de très bon souvenirs. Sans compter que c'est grâce à ces vacances que je me suis rapprochée de Blaise.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Mais Hermione perdit rapidement son sourire en pensant à la suite.

– C'est là que les choses ont déraillé. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, au lieu de retrouver mes parents heureux et bien portants, j'ai trouvé deux cadavres affreusement mutilés et en décomposition ainsi que deux lettres. J'ai immédiatement averti l'Ordre et ceux que je considérais comme mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai jamais reçu ni réponse, ni aide. La majorité n'étant qu'à 18ans chez les moldus, je n'avais pas le droit de toucher mon héritage et ai été obligée de travailler pour avoir de quoi survivre. Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard que je me suis souvenue des lettres que je n'avais pas encore ouvertes.

« En les lisant, j'ai découvert que mes parents avaient été enlevés par les Mangemorts pour procéder à un échange : Maxwell Harris, dont le fils était mourant, contre mes parents. Mais comme l'Ordre n'a jamais protégé mes parents comme ils me l'avaient promis, ils ne l'ont jamais su. La deuxième lettre expliquait que les Mangemorts avaient infligé à mon père les mêmes choses que l'Ordre avait fait à Maxwell à la coupure près, ma mère étant morte de chagrin. C'est là que j'ai appris que Maxwell Harris avait été torturé à mort par Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier. A ce moment-là, je me suis juré de leur fait regretter de s'être moqué de moi et de m'avoir prise pour quantité négligeable.

La voix d'Hermione s'était faite hargneuse et elle ne remarqua pas l'air choqué et attristé de Pansy, toute à son histoire.

– Je suis donc arrivée ici plus motivée que jamais à me venger d'Harry Potter, Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix en général. Mais pour cela, et je le savais, je devais gagner en puissance aussi bien physique que magique. Et oui, être la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout par excellence ne fait pas tout ! Et pour être honnête, si je maîtrisais relativement bien la magie blanche, je ne connaissais absolument rien à la magie noire. Et comment acquérir la puissance nécessaire à ma vengeance en étant à ce point inculte ? J'ai donc entrepris des recherches sur la magie noire dans la réserve où j'ai appris énormément de choses. Mais la théorie n'était pas suffisante et je me suis mise à la pratique quotidienne. Dans la salle sur demande, je me suis entraînée à lancer mais aussi à recevoir des sors de magie noire…

– Recevoir ? ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre Pansy, pas sûre de bien comprendre.

– Eh bien j'ai développé une théorie sur le Doloris. On est d'accord que c'est un sort de torture qui inflige une telle souffrance qu'on peut en devenir fou. Et il est possible de succomber à une douleur trop forte, le corps ne pouvant en supporter plus, finit par lâcher. Or, personne n'est jamais mort du Doloris. Jamais. J'en ai déduit que le Doloris ne provoque pas une douleur, mais envoie au cerveau une sensation de douleur qui n'existe pas, qui le transmet à son tour au corps. Une personne suffisamment entraînée pourrait donc bloquer cette information et verrouiller son cerveau comme avec l'Occlumentie. C'est ce que je me suis entraînée à faire depuis la rentrée : j'ensorcèle un mannequin pour qu'il me lance le Doloris. Et après plusieurs mois d'entraînement et un certains nombres de bleus et autres blessures que vous avez pu remarquer, je suis aujourd'hui capable de résister à un Doloris tout aussi bien que de lancer certains sorts de magie noire.

Elle osa enfin les regarder et chacun avait une expression différente : Blaise un petit sourire fier, Pansy était bouche-bée alors que Drago avait les sourcils froncés. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement à ce qu'elle se soit infligé ça de son plein gré et en toute connaissance de cause.

– Mais, poursuivit-elle dans sa lancée, savoir maîtriser de tels sorts ne me servait pas à grand-chose si je n'avais pas d'informations susceptibles de m'aider dans mon projet de destruction de l'Ordre et de tous ses membres. Et il était bien entendu hors de question d'aller voir les deux autres imbéciles qui prétendaient être mes meilleurs amis. Je me suis donc tournée vers une personne qui, je le savais, serait toujours prête à m'aider : John Booth. Et pour la première fois, j'ai manipulé quelqu'un. Je lui ai fait croire que je tenais toujours autant à Harry et Ron et soutenais l'Ordre, mais que suite à la disparition tragique de mes parents, je ne me sentais pas la force d'aller vers eux. Il m'a donc naturellement proposé de me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant parler de moi à l'Ordre. C'est lui qui m'a appris que Potter avait entrepris de filer Malefoy, amenant un nouveau problème : la cape d'invisibilité. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Je m'étais même encore plus rapprochée de Blaise, et même de Pansy. Le seul qui semblait sceptique, c'est Rogue et toi, Malefoy, évidemment. Vous devez certainement vous souvenir de mon petit « désaccord » avec Rogue. Eh bien lorsque j'ai été convoquée dans le bureau directorial, j'ai une fois de plus usé de la manipulation et de la séduction. J'ai pleuré en expliquant que ma réaction ô combien excessive et inappropriée était due à la mention de mes parents morts et au traumatisme lié à leur violente disparition. J'ai donc récolté un mois de retenue, finalement encadrée par John après une manipulation de ma part.

Drago tiqua à l'emploi du prénom de leur professeur et n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

– Durant ce mois de retenue, John m'a entraîné au corps à corps ce qui explique qu'aujourd'hui je me débrouille aussi bien. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je passais du temps avec Blaise et Pansy, dont les parents sont des Mangemorts reconnus et eux-mêmes des Mangemorts en devenir. Je lui ai donc fait croire que j'y étais contrainte, que vous m'y forciez. Que désormais, sans la protection de Ron et Harry, j'étais plus fragile. Que j'étais terrorisée par vous et ce que vous pourriez me faire si jamais je refusais. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais presque sûre que vous faisiez ça pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'Ordre mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas réagir, sinon vous risquiez de me tuer ou pire.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire en y repensant.

– John et moi nous sommes donc énormément rapprochés, partageant un secret bidon, mon secret. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous sommes devenus plus intimes…

– Intimes, hein ? cracha Drago. Quand ?

Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux. Voilà la partie de l'histoire qu'elle aurait préféré éviter de raconter.

– Nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble courant octobre, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Mais durant la soirée détente du mois d'Octobre, Blaise nous a entendu discuter et évidemment en a tiré de mauvaises conclusions.

– Le fameux soir où vous étiez introuvables ? l'interrogea Pansy.

– C'est exactement ça. J'étais au pied du mur. J'ai donc décidé de tout révéler à Blaise qui a immédiatement accepté de m'aider et me soutenir. Dès que John n'était pas loin, Blaise était plus froid pour qu'il reste crédible dans son rôle de méchant Serpentard me malmenant. Il m'obligeait également à faire des pauses dans mes recherches et entraînements. Sans lui, je pense que je n'en aurais pas vu le bout. C'est également grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à résoudre le problème de l'invisibilité de Potter.

Hermione fit une pause pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient attentifs et effectivement, Drago s'était redressé tandis que Blaise l'écoutait attentivement. Pansy semblait quant à elle perplexe.

– Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Pansy, mais Potter possède une cape d'invisibilité qui est imperméable à toute sorte de magie. Ainsi, lorsqu'il est dissimulé dessous, il n'y a aucun moyen de le repérer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Blaise m'a fait une réflexion sur un objet moldu : des lunettes thermiques qui permettent de détecter la chaleur émise par un objet. Seulement ce genre d'objet est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement mais s'avère surtout être peu discret. J'ai donc recherché un moyen de pouvoir bénéficier de telles propriétés, car la cape d'invisibilité ne dissimule pas la température corporelle émise par son propriétaire. C'est en cours de métamorphose que j'ai trouvé la clé et j'y ai travaillé pendant plusieurs jours. C'est ce sur quoi je travaillais lorsque les garçons sont revenus. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il existe une sorte de créature magique qui a la capacité de distinguer ce qui l'entoure selon sa température mais qui possède également une très bonne ouïe. Ce sont les dragons.

Hermione eut toutes peines du monde à ne pas rougir. Encore les dragons, à croire que cela la poursuivait…

– J'ai donc créé un dérivé du sort de métamorphose basique que nous avons appris en cours. Celui-ci permet de distinguer le rayonnement thermique d'une personne, soit la chaleur qu'il dégage, ainsi qu'une acuité auditive amplifiée. Grâce à ce sort, il sera désormais possible de voir mais aussi d'entendre Potter ou n'importe qui de dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité, un sort de dissimulation ou toute autre chose. Je l'ai testé hier après-midi et il fonctionne à la perfection. Grâce à ce sort et aux renseignements de Dobby, nous saurons désormais tous des déplacements de Potter.

– Les renseignements de qui ? demanda Pansy.

– Ah oui, j'ai oublié de parler de ce point. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais ce cher élu est très souvent absent, et en même temps que Dumbledore qui plus est. Mais il n'a pas trente-six milles solutions pour sortir du château sans être vu : il fait appel à un elfe de maison qui le conduit à Pré-au-Lard. Et cet elfe est Dobby, l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy. Il se trouve qu'il m'apprécie. Je lui ai expliqué préparer une surprise pour «mon meilleur ami» afin qu'il accepte de me tenir au courant de ses allées et venues hors du château. Ainsi je sais quand l'école est débarrassée du directeur et de son chouchou.

– C'est brillant, Princesse ! la félicita Blaise, euphorique. Je savais que tu étais douée mais là… Pouah ! Je suis bluffé !

Pansy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Hermione les remercia d'un sourire. Elle était fière d'en avoir terminé et d'avoir vidé son sac. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Cependant Drago n'avait encore rien dit et elle savait parfaitement qu'il y a certaines révélations qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer. Blaise sembla remarquer la tension qui émanait de son meilleur ami et tenta de l'apaiser.

– Sur ce coup, on lui en doit une bonne à notre Hermione ! Pas vrai, Dray ?

– Certainement, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix neutre, son regard fixé sur Hermione.

– On va vous laisser, proposa Pansy qui sentait qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir une discussion en privé. On se voit plus tard.

Sans tarder, elle s'élança vers la sortie, entraînant Blaise à sa suite. Le silence suivit leur départ : lourd, pesant et tendu. Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione s'emballa, l'attente était pire que tout et Drago le savait parfaitement. Il était l'une des rares personnes à lui faire perdre ses moyens de cette façon. Et finalement la question claqua tel un coup de fouet.

– Ce n'était pas MgLaggen mais Booth, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, se contenta de répondre Hermione d'une petite voix.

– Quand y as-tu mis fin ?

– Lorsque notre relation est devenue exclusive.

– Tu continuais de coucher avec lui ?!

– Pas vraiment…

– Mais vous étiez _intime _! Drago cracha le dernier mot en se levant brusquement.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter autre chose. Elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait trompé !

– J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Drago qui avait commencé à arpenter le salon.

– Oh, c'est bon ! finit par s'énerver Hermione. Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale ! Pas toi, Drago Malefoy le coureur de ces dames !

– Je suis peut-être un coureur comme tu dis, mais moi je n'ai jamais échangé mon corps contre des informations ! Je couchais avec des filles par plaisir, pas pour ce que je pouvais en retirer ! Je ne suis pas…

– Pas quoi ?

– Pas une pute !

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se lever d'un bond. Elle avait pris l'insulte en pleine face, une claque lui aurait été moins douloureuse.

– Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai couché avec John par intérêt ? Que je couche avec toi par intérêt ?

– Peut-être bien ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu es passée maître dans l'art de la manipulation ! Peut-être qu'en fait tu travailles toujours pour l'Ordre et que tu te sers du sexe pour te rapprocher de moi et en apprendre plus ! En fait tu n'es qu'une salope qui offre son corps au plus offrant !

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa. Comment pouvait-il lui dire de telles atrocités alors qu'il y a quelques heures de ça, ils faisaient l'amour passionnément sous la douche ? A la réflexion, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils couchaient ensembles. La différence était énorme : il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre eux. Malgré ça, elle se sentait trahie et salie par ces paroles et ne sentit pas le coup partir. Ce n'est que quand elle vit le jeune homme à genoux, les mains sur ses parties génitales en grognant de douleur qu'elle réalisa son geste.

– Tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard, Malefoy ! J'ai fait l'amour avec John Booth parce qu'il me plaisait et qu'il m'apportait le réconfort et la tendresse que tu étais incapable de me donner, pas pour une histoire de renseignements. Il voyait en moi la fille innocente que je ne suis plus à cause de cette foutue Guerre ! Quant à ce truc entre nous, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as proposé, toi qui voulais que ça devienne exclusif. Et si j'avais vraiment voulu me servir de toi, je n'aurais jamais partagé toutes mes informations avec toi. Mais tu es bien trop égocentrique pour t'en rendre compte !

– Pfff, ricana Drago toujours à genoux mais refusant de se laisser démonter, c'est peut-être un stratagème pour me duper. Mais sache une chose : je n'ai pas confiance en toi, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe !

Hermione ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue et venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres avant de s'enfuir dans le parc.


	54. Tome 3 : Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**** :**

C'est transie de froid qu'Hermione se dirigea vers le château. Suite à ses mots avec Malefoy, elle était directement partie se réfugier sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle adorait le calme et la sérénité de cet endroit lorsqu'il était vide, encore plus quand il était recouvert de neige comme présentement. Elle aurait pu passer des heures allongée sur le dos à fixer le ciel en ne pensant à rien… L'ennui c'est qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habillée chaudement et sa condition d'humaine s'était rapidement rappelée à elle. C'est donc d'un pas vif qu'elle entra dans le hall, au même instant que Pansy et Blaise sortaient de la Grande Salle, pour découvrir une scène aussi inattendue que blessante. Drago arrivait des appartements préfectoraux lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione et dans la seconde qui suivit, il attrapa Astoria Grengrass qui venait de la salle commune des verts et argents et l'embrassa. Un instant pétrifiée, Hermione se ressaisit et passa rapidement à côté mais pas assez. Elle eut le temps d'entendre la Serpentard lui adresser un « je t'avais prévenue » mais n'y porta pas attention. En revanche, elle fixa son regard sur Drago qui venait de lui saisir le poignet.

– Plutôt désagréable n'est-ce pas, lui susurra-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende.

– A la différence que moi personne ne le savait, pas même toi ! lui rétorqua la jeune fille comprenant parfaitement son allusion. Et nous n'étions pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là !

– Tu n'as pas compris ? Je pensais pourtant que le message était clair : c'est fini!

Il lui sourit narquoisement et la regarda s'arracher à sa poigne pour s'élancer vers chez eux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la réaction de Blaise qui se jeta sur lui aussitôt qu'Hermione fut loin. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper lorsque Pansy l'en empêcha.

– Non, Blaise ! Ne fais pas ça ! le supplia-t-elle. Pense à Hermione : elle a besoin de toi !

Le métis rabaissa son poing levé, prêt à l'attaque, mais ne détourna pas son regard haineux de celui du blond.

– Et dire que je lui avais dit que tu étais quelqu'un de compréhensif et qu'elle ne risquait rien en se confiant à toi… Il faut croire que je m'étais trompé sur toi.

Il bouscula le préfet-en-chef et, suivi de Pansy, s'élança à la suite d'Hermione.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Drago pénétra dans la salle commune des Serpentard, peu désireux de se retrouver en compagnie d'une certaine Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il repéra immédiatement Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle assis sur les canapés. Dès qu'il le vit, Blaise se leva et passa à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard mais en lui murmurant :

– Je la choisis, elle.

Cette phrase eut le don d'énerver le blond. Comment son ami d'enfance pouvait-il lui préférer une sang-de-bourbe et Gryffondor de surcroît ? Il se laissa tomber sans douceur à la place où se tenait auparavant Blaise, perdu dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par le mouvement de Pansy qui se leva à son tour pour regagner sa chambre.

– Tu me déçois, sur ce coup-là, Drago.

Drago fulminait littéralement. C'était une mutinerie ! Dans quel univers parallèle était-il tombé ? C'est ce moment que choisis Astoria pour venir se poser sur les genoux du blond et Goyle pour partir à son tour.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Drago, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu viens de faire une belle connerie.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'il laissa un Drago pantois et un Crabbe en total incompréhension.

Hermione ne revit pas le blond de toute la journée et ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle avait accepté de faire une promenade à l'extérieure avec Blaise et Pansy et devait bien reconnaître que cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien. En rentrant dans son salon, elle avait encore le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rougies par le froid hivernal. Elle était tellement ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son homologue posté devant la cheminée.

– Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de faire semblant d'être un minimum touchée par notre rupture !

Hermione se retint de justesse de pousser un cri de surprise et se tourna lentement vers celui qui était désormais son ex petit ami.

– C'est ce que tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas ? Que je ne morfonde et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps en repensant à toi… Désolée mais ce n'est pas mon genre, lui assura-t-elle en toute mauvaise foi car sans l'intervention de Blaise elle serait certainement encore en train de ruminer. Tu voulais me faire payer et tu l'as fait. Mais j'ai connu bien pire qu'une pauvre petite rupture.

– Je vois… Et c'est moi qu'on veut faire passer pour le méchant sans cœur.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

– Par pitié ! Ne fais pas l'innocente, ça ne te va pas ! Ils prennent tous ton parti : mes amis te préfèrent à moi ! MES amis !

– En même temps, fit-elle remarquer, quand on voit comment tu t'es conduit avec moi…

– Je croyais que ça ne t'avait pas touché, argumenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

– C'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas correct…

– Pas correct ?! s'énerva-t-il. Parce que la façon dont toi tu t'es conduite l'était peut-être ? Argh !

Emporté par son élan il donna un violent coup de pied dans le fauteuil qui bascula en arrière, faisant sursauter Hermione, surprise et légèrement effrayée par cette subite colère.

– C'est facile pour toi, reprit-il, il te suffit de battre des cils et de faire tes yeux de cocker pour que tout le monde se précipite à ton chevet pour te consoler et compatir à ton sort !

– J'ai perdu mes parents ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– Et moi mon père ! lui rappela-t-il. Mais ça tout le monde s'en fout, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais tout en reprenant son souffle avant de reprendre de plus belle.

– Tu joues les filles plus intelligentes et matures, mais en réalité tu n'es qu'une égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant pensé à ce que je vis, moi ? Sans parler de mes rôles de préfet-en-chef et leader des Serpentard au sein de l'école, je suis le dernier représentant mâle d'une des plus grandes familles aristocrates de sang pur du monde sorcier, le bras droit du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et le général d'une armée qui révolutionnera le monde sorcier et dont chacune des vies est sous ma responsabilité ! Et je dois supporter ça seul, sans me plaindre et sans pouvoir en parler ! Et bêtement, comme l'idiot que je suis, j'ai pensé que je pouvais compter sur toi. Que toi, plus que quiconque, était une personne de confiance qui ne me trahirait pas, surtout après ce que tu avais vécu. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé !

Hermione, hébétée, le regarda arpenter la pièce. Elle aurait pu se révolter contre ses accusations injustes, lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trahis même si elle avait couché avec un autre, mais elle s'abstint. Car pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Drago Malefoy se livrait complètement, qui plus est à elle, Hermione Granger. Il se mettait à nu comme il ne l'avait probablement jamais fait. Elle savait apprécier ce geste à sa juste valeur.

– Alors oui, acheva le Serpentard, je me suis conduit comme un connard et j'endosse parfaitement le rôle de méchant de l'histoire, c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi tu fasses ce que tu as fait avec Booth, même si ça s'avère utile, et encore moins que tu aimes toujours Diggory…

Hermione comprit qu'ils atteignaient enfin le nœud du problème. Elle se doutait qu'en tant que fils unique d'une famille aisée, Drago avait l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et pour lui seul. Or le passé amoureux d'Hermione lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas le seul et peut-être même pas le plus important. Il voyait son passé, et surtout Cédric, comme un obstacle, un concurrent. Bien qu'excessives et inappropriées, elle comprenait désormais mieux ses réactions.

– Tu as raison, se lança-t-elle en choisissant attentivement ses mots. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que toi tu pouvais bien ressentir. Mais à ma décharge, tu es quelqu'un de tellement mystérieux et sûr de toi…

– Je n'ai pas le choix ! se récria-t-il.

– Maintenant je le sais, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Et je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais cherché à te trahir ou à te faire souffrir intentionnellement ! En ce qui concerne Jo… Booth, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il représentait ma dernière possibilité de redevenir celle que j'étais avant. Il était mon dernier lien avec ma vie d'avant. Lien que j'ai rompu sans hésiter quand les choses sont devenues plus concrètes entre nous. Quant à Cédric…

Hermione soupira. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

– Je ne peux pas faire comme si Cédric n'avait pas existé ou comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous… Mais tu dois comprendre que sans ça, toi et moi n'en serions certainement pas là maintenant. Et notre relation est… était beaucoup plus intense et passionnée que celle qui me liait à Cédric, bien que différente.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux préfets en chef, conscients des confidences qu'ils venaient de faire et leurs conséquences. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder, et pire fuyaient le regard de l'autre, comme deux adolescents normaux.

– Et euh, tenta Hermione, pour être totalement honnête avec toi, j'étais déjà attirée par toi avant la mort de Cédric…

Son rêve les impliquant tous les trois lui revint en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Drago osa un regard vers elle et ce rougissement, simple réaction innocente et sincère, lui arracha un sourire en coin. Il l'observa plus attentivement et soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Granger ?

La concernée releva lentement les yeux vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Drago grogna devant son attitude à moitié enfantine et en même temps tellement provocante.

– Arrête ça où je vais être obligé de le faire moi-même !

– Toujours des paroles….

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il était déjà planté devant elle, ses bras autour de sa taille et ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il pressa son corps contre le sien et la Gryffondor gémit de bien-être et d'anticipation.

– Et Astoria ? murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

– Qui ?

Sans plus de préambule, il l'embrassa en tentant de transmettre par ce baiser, tout ce qu'il était encore incapable de dire.

Hermione fut tirée de sa torpeur par de violents coups portés au portrait gardant l'entrée des appartements préfectoraux. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago qui était allongé sur le ventre et ne semblait pas être volontaire pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait. La jeune fille soupira mais se décida à se lever tout en enfilant à la va vite la chemise du blond qui dormait comme un bien heureux malgré le tambourinement de plus en plus fort. Hermione ouvrit finalement sur un Blaise dans tous ses états accompagné de Pansy.

– Merlin ! Hermione, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au dîner. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua la tenue de son amie à savoir une chemise d'homme pas complètement fermée, le faisant rougir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Drago, ameuté par les cris, apparut derrière Hermione vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple boxer.

– Vous feriez mieux d'entrer, les invita la préfète-en-chef.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où trainaient encore leurs vêtements, qu'Hermione se dépêcha de récupérer.

– Je reviens.

Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour y revêtir des sous-vêtements et un pantalon mais en gardant la chemise de Drago. Elle rejoignit rapidement les autres qui n'avaient pas bougés, se contentant de se fixer, et prit place à côté du blond.

– Drago, intervint Pansy. Pas que je trouve ton corps désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire, mais pourrais-tu mettre quelque chose ? Tu commences à me rendre nerveuse…

Le concerné ricana mais consentit à accéder à sa requête et passa un pantalon.

– Alors vous êtes de nouveau ensemble à ce que je vois, remarqua Blaise d'un ton froid.

– Oui, confirma immédiatement Drago, un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et son regard planté dans celui de son ami.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel entre eux et qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, Drago était jaloux de la relation presque symbiotique qui liait sa petite amie et son meilleur ami.

– Une longue discussion houleuse a été nécessaire, mais c'est réglé maintenant.

– Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup parlé, s'amusa Pansy en faisant allusion à leur tenue précédente.

Hermione ne releva pas, se contentant d'observer Blaise et d'attendre son verdict. Le métis était devenu un vrai frère protecteur pour elle et elle savait que si elle voulait être pleinement heureuse, il lui fallait sa bénédiction.

– J'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne, lâcha finalement le brun. Parce que vous commencez à me donner le tournis !

Hermione rit, soulagée tandis que Drago lui adressait un signe de tête.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, intervint Pansy. Mais comment tu comptes faire vis-à-vis de Booth ? Je veux dire, maintenant que vous affichez en public, ton histoire n'est plus crédible !

– Je n'y avais pas pensé, approuva Blaise tandis que Drago fronçait les sourcils.

– Moi si, avoua Hermione.

– On t'écoute, l'encouragea Pansy.

– Eh bien je pensais continuer sur ma lancée du « j'y suis contrainte ». Je comptais expliquer à Jo… Booth que c'était la nouvelle idée de Malefoy pour tenter d'affaiblir Harry et l'Ordre. Et que j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu par sécurité et que, comme le dis toujours Dumbledore, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'amour. Et qu'ainsi j'espère vous faire changer de camp, ouvrir les yeux ou simplement glaner des informations…

Les trois Serpentard se concertèrent du regard.

– Tu es sûre d'être une Gryffondor ? l'interrogea Pansy ce qui fit rire Hermione.

– Euh… par contre, temporisa la rouge et or, j'aurais besoin de vous. Surtout de toi, Malefoy...

Devant son ton hésitant et la soudaine rougeur qui envahit les joues de la jeune fille, le concerné haussa un sourcil.

– Pour que mon histoire soit le plus crédible possible, il faudrait que… enfin ça serait bien que, de façon subtile pour que seul Booth le remarque, que tu n'hésites pas à me « bousculer »… bafouilla-t-elle.

Une fois sûr d'avoir bien compris ses paroles et ce qu'elles impliquaient, un sourire carnassier prit place sur le visage de Drago.

– C'est avec plaisir que je t'aiderai, Amour, lui assura-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils explicite.

Hermione lui sourit en réponse : il venait d'utiliser à nouveau ce surnom qui lui plaisait tant. La vie reprenait son court.


	55. Tome 3 : Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**** :**

Une routine s'installa chez les préfets-en-chef les derniers jours de vacances qui suivirent. Ils décidèrent de rester dans leur appartement et ainsi pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre sans devoir subir les regards et commentaires en tout genre. Etant l'un comme l'autre indépendant, ils n'avaient pas à souffrir de la présence envahissante ou collante de l'autre, pouvant parfaitement rester en sa présence et se contenter de lire, travailler ou se reposer. Ils avaient même mis en place un jeu de séduction : une véritable compétition pour savoir lequel craquerait et se jetterait sur l'autre. L'avantage avec ce jeu, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de perdant…

Le matin du dernier samedi des vacances, Hermione fraîchement lavée chercha ses vêtements qu'elle avait choisis au préalable, sans succès. Ils s'étaient volatilisés de la salle de bain, ne restait qu'un simple boxer. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps avant de comprendre que cette subite disparition était l'œuvre de son colocataire et petit ami. Mi ennuyée mi amusée, elle soupira et se rendit dans la chambre du Serpentard. Il était à moitié nu, allongé sur son lit et arborait un air innocent qui n'avait rien de naturel.

– Malefoy, où as-tu mis mes vêtements ?

– Quels vêtements ? feignait-il l'innocence avec un sourire en coin qui contredisait ses paroles. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis, tu es très bien dans cette tenue…

– Tu veux vraiment que j'aille voir le professeur Booth dans cette tenue ?

Ils en avaient longuement discuté ensemble et étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que pour que la couverture d'Hermione soit plus crédible, elle devait prendre les devants et aller voir son professeur pour parler de la relation qui la liait à Drago. Si elle venait à lui spontanément et de son propre chef, il serait plus à même de la croire. Même si l'idée qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Booth l'espace de quelques minutes ne plaisait pas au blond, il était bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Drago se leva de son lit et lentement, avec un air de prédateur en pleine chasse, s'avança vers Hermione toujours immobile au milieu de sa chambre.

– Qu'y puis-je si ton corps me fait un tel effet ?

– Quel effet ? l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire amusé.

– Il me rend complètement fou, confessa-t-il. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais les filles de sang-pur sont toutes minces et grandes pour la plupart. C'est une sorte de tradition, de marque de fabrique pour la noblesse sorcière. Et comme avant toi je ne fréquentais que ce genre de fille, j'ai fini par m'y habituer. Mais toi…

Il était désormais tout prêt d'elle et frôla son corps de ses doigts fins. Il promena ses mains sur chaque partie du corps de la jeune femme qu'il énuméra.

– Tu as des formes à damner un saint, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence. Tes épaules, ta poitrine ferme et délicieuse, ton ventre finement musclé, ta taille fine que je saisis fermement lorsque je te prends brutalement par derrière, tes hanches qui se meuvent de façon ensorcelante, tes fesses rebondies qui sont un appel à la luxure, tes jambes divinement bien proportionnées et douces…

Il était désormais agenouillé devant une Hermione à la respiration heurtée avec les joues rougies et plus excitée que jamais, lui caressant l'un de ses mollets, son regard fixé au sien.

– Tout ça me rend dingue et me donne envie de te prendre, là maintenant tout de suite, et de te faire crier de plaisir comme jamais.

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent un frisson à Hermione qui retint avec difficulté un gémissement. Son regard toujours ancré au sien, Drago embrassa son mollet tandis que ses mains remontaient lentement le long de ses jambes dans une caresse légère et sensuelle. En arrivant à la limite de son sous-vêtement, il eut le plaisir de la sentir irradier de chaleur et déjà très humide. Il la caressa doucement mais avec force à travers le tissu et ne tarda pas à récolter des jérémiades de plaisir. Il se redressa et il fit glisser sa langue sur son corps, partant de son nombril jusqu'à ses seins. Il en mordilla un tandis qu'il massait l'autre de sa main libre. Hermione avait désormais les yeux fermés et tremblait de plaisir et de désir. Il vint l'embrasser dans le cou au niveau de sa clavicule et remonta juste sous son oreille.

– Je croyais que tu devais aller voir Booth, s'amusa Drago en accentuant ses caresses.

– Il… il attendra.

Et sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, elle le fit basculer au sol sur le dos. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa avec ferveur tout en jouant de son bassin contre l'érection naissante de son amant qui grogna. Tous deux trop excités pour attendre davantage, ils ôtèrent leur sous-vêtement et Drago fit coulisser Hermione sur son pénis fièrement tendu. Hermione se cambra pour bien le sentir en elle et se massa les seins pour augmenter son plaisir et rendre son amant un peu plus fou. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire effet : il posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amante et accéléra le rythme de son balancement les faisant tous deux gémir. Devant son rythme effréné, Hermione dut poser ses mains sur le torse du blond pour rester en équilibre et mieux accompagner ses mouvements. Les coups de reins du Serpentard eurent raison de la jeune fille qui laissa le plaisir prendre possession de son corps et étouffa son plaisir dans le cou de Drago. Les spasmes de sa belle et les vibrations de son orgasme le gagnèrent à son tour et il se permit à son tour de se laisser aller dans ce corps accueillant dans un grognement digne d'un troll.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, profitant de cette douce léthargie post orgasmique. Hermione posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Drago et écouta les battements encore irréguliers de son cœur pendant qu'il lui effleurait les cheveux. Avec ses doigts, elle traça des arabesques invisibles sur les bras de son petit-ami.

– Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? l'accusa-t-elle doucement. Tu as fait exprès de me distraire pour ne pas que j'aille voir Booth…

– Disons plutôt que je voulais tester ton sens des priorités, corrigea-t-il.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras mais ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mauvaise foi. L'ennui, c'est que maintenant, elle ne voulait plus y aller…

Il avait fallu presque une heure à Hermione pour trouver le courage de se préparer et la motivation pour aller voir son professeur. Ce dernier avait été surpris par les propos de la jeune fille mais appréciait sa franchise et le fait qu'elle soit venue lui en parler de sa propre initiative, lui accordant par ce geste sa confiance et donc une certaine importance à ses yeux. Une fois de plus, il tenta de la dissuader de son projet et lui proposa sa protection mais la jeune fille refusa. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle partageait l'avis du professeur Dumbledore sur la question : avec de l'amour ou du moins de l'amitié et de l'attention elle pourrait changer les Serpentard, leur montrer qu'elle était là pour eux et qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux. John Booth fut une fois de plus surpris par la maturité et le sens du devoir de la préfète-en-chef.

Ils venaient de sortir des appartements du professeur où elle l'avait rejoint lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas approcher et une voix appeler Hermione. Cette dernière reconnut immédiatement son colocataire et petit ami et demanda au professeur de se cacher afin de leur éviter des ennuis à tous deux avant d'aller à la rencontre du préfet-en-chef.

– Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt, râla le blond. Je te cherchais. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?

– Euh, j'ai eu envie de faire un tour.

Les sourcils froncés, Drago s'avança d'elle et la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur. De sa main droite il se saisit de son menton et l'embrassa sans douceur. Après quelques instants, il s'éloigna d'elle et approcha discrètement sa bouche de son oreille.

– Etais-je assez convainquant ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se contenta de gémir et il eut du mal à se retenir de sourire. Il se força à retrouver son calme et se recula, la toisant froidement.

– Dépêche-toi, on nous attend à la Grande Salle.

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre, il lui attrapa d'office la main et la tira à sa suite dans la direction de ladite salle sous le regard attentif de leur enseignant. Contrairement à la dernière fois où ils étaient entrés main dans la main dans cette salle, tous les élèves étaient présents ainsi que les professeurs. Bien qu'ils aient eu vent de la rumeur selon laquelle les deux préfets-en-chef et ex-ennemis jurés sortaient ensemble, le voir de leurs propres yeux semblaient en choquer plus d'un. Tout comme la fois précédente, Drago ne se laissa pas démonter et prit la direction de sa table, suivi par Hermione. Ils s'installèrent comme si de rien n'était, sans prêter aucune attention aux multiples regards fixés sur eux. Cependant, en plus du regard perçant du directeur, Hermione sentit peser sur elle un regard brûlant. Elle chercha la source d'une telle haine et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle découvrit Astoria Grengrass. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle l'avait presque oubliée, cette pimbêche ! Se souvenant avec vivacité des dernières paroles que la Serpentard avait eu à son encontre, Hermione décida de s'amuser un peu.

– As-tu un problème, ma chère Astoria ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sembles contrariée…

La concernée ne dit rien, sachant très bien que cela ne mènerait à rien mais ne se priva pas de foudroyer des yeux la Gryffondor qui faisait semblant de chercher la raison de ce mécontentement ostensible. Toute la table des verts et argents écoutait avec attention l'échange, enfin plutôt le monologue, puisque seule Hermione parlait.

– Oh ! s'exclama la préfète-en-chef comme si elle venait d'être frappée par l'évidence. C'est parce que Malefoy est avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais presque oubliée que tu étais sortie avec lui et qu'il était, comment l'avais-tu qualifiée déjà devant tes amies… Ah oui ! « Complètement dépendant et aux petits soins pour toi. Et tellement amoureux de toi qu'il ne tarderait pas à te demander ta main »…

Plus elle parlait, et plus Astoria pâlissait sous le regard meurtrier de Drago. Pas le moindre doute qu'à la moindre occasion, il ne la raterait pas. Hermione semblait plutôt satisfaite de sa vengeance et adressa à la brune un regard qui signifiait « la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de parler » tandis que Blaise et Pansy s'amusaient grandement de la situation. Elle remarqua même que quelques Serpentard, notamment des filles, souriaient discrètement. Visiblement, l'aînée des Grengrass n'était pas des plus appréciée, même au sein de sa propre maison. Cette constatation soulagea Hermione : peut-être pourra-t-elle se faire une place parmi eux. Le seul qui paraissait vraiment hostile, malgré les avertissements visuels de Drago, était Crabbe. La préfète-en-chef se doutait qu'il ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose à la situation : il avait toujours eu l'habitude de les malmener, elle et ses amis, et voilà que maintenant elle était avec eux et n'étant pas réputé pour son esprit d'analyse, il était perdu. Hermione cherchait désespérément un moyen de l'amadouer quand une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit.

– Crabbe ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Avec mauvaise grâce et de façon la plus bourrue qu'il pouvait, il consentit à se tourner vers elle.

– Est-ce que tu veux mon dessert ?

Un grand sourire fendit son large visage, ce qui fit rire Drago, habitué à ce genre de réaction. Hermione fut surprise aussi bien de la réaction positive de Crabbe que du rire sincère de Drago, qu'elle entendait pour la première fois.

– Tu viens de te faire un ami pour la vie, plaisanta Drago à son oreille avant de rire de plus belle.

Hermione se dit alors que son rire était l'un des plus beaux sons qu'elle ait entendu.

Allongée dans son lit en ce dimanche matin, dernier jour des vacances, la préfète-en-chef soupira de dépit. Drago venait tout juste de partir pour rejoindre son manoir où il était attendu pour une réunion. Par précaution avec le retour de Potter, elle lui avait lancé le sort qu'elle avait créé pour détecter toute présence, même invisible. La seule chose qui changeait dans son apparence était la forme de ses pupilles qui passaient de rondes à de simples fentes. Il avait semblé légèrement surpris et avait mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vision mais n'avait pas tardé à filer, lui expliquant qu'il serait de retour en fin de matinée avec Blaise, qui était lui aussi demandé. Elle avait donc toute la matinée devant elle et décida d'aller courir, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps.

Il était plus d'onze heure passé et toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle avait eu le temps de déjeuner, courir, se doucher longuement et était désormais en train de lire dans son salon. Elle soupira et décida qu'il ne servait à rien de rester ici à guetter son retour et se leva pour rejoindre Pansy chez les Serpentard. Elle venait d'atteindre les grands escaliers quand elle aperçut une grande silhouette à la chevelure brune et à la peau mate.

– Blaise ? l'appela-t-elle surprise. Blaise ! BLAISE !

Le métis se figea en entendant son nom et se retourna pour découvrir Hermione courant vers lui.

– Salut, Princesse !

– Blaise, tu ne devais pas partir avec Malefoy ?

– Si mais je suis revenu, l'informa-t-il. Cache ta joie de me voir.

– Je suis très contente de te voir mais je ne vous attendais plus ! avoua la Gryffondor ayant du mal à cacher son énervement. Et comme je n'ai pas encore vu Malefoy…

– Tu ne risques pas de le voir tout de suite. On lui a confié une mission et il y a des chances pour qu'il en ait pour une bonne partie de l'après-midi…

Plus il parlait et plus Hermione se raidissait. Une mission ? Le dernier jour des vacances ? Magnifique, il ne lui manquait plus que ça.

– …. Je suis désolé, poursuivit Blaise, mais je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard, Princesse !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et reprit son chemin. Hermione préféra retourner dans ses appartements pour rester seule et réfléchir au genre de mission que pouvait bien réaliser son petit ami.

L'après-midi passa à une lenteur exaspérante aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait fait ses devoirs pour les trois semaines à venir et avait voulu ranger sa chambre mais avait bien vite abandonné devant l'ampleur de la tâche. Elle avait averti Blaise et Pansy qu'elle n'irait pas diner avec eux, préférant attendre Drago de pied ferme chez eux. Il était plus de vingt et une heure et il n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie, l'énervant autant que l'inquiétant. Il avait peut-être voulu dîner avec sa mère et n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'avertir. Ou alors, il y avait eu un problème avec sa mission… Mais elle refusait de penser à cette hypothèse. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose la rendait inquiète, encore plus qu'à l'époque où c'était Cédric. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre ces deux situations très similaires, à la différence que les deux garçons étaient de camps opposés. Trouvant que tourner en rond et se faire un sang d'encre ne servait à rien, elle décida de sortir pour faire une ronde. Après tout, c'était son devoir de préfète-en-chef !

Dans le but d'être plus efficace et pouvoir surprendre le plus d'élèves possible, elle s'était lancé son propre sort, ainsi elle pourrait surprendre les mieux cachés, même dans le noir. Elle eut, elle aussi, besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Elle ne voyait plus les objets qui l'entouraient en relief mais en couleur. Les murs étaient bleus foncés, ce qui paraissait normal au vu de la température froide de la pierre, les endroits où il y avait eu récemment une présence humaine étaient vert-jaune ou orange-rouge en fonction du moment où remontait la présence et son importance. Grâce à ses recherches, elle savait ce que signifiait chaque couleur : le plus froid était le bleu foncé, le bleu clair puis le vert clair. Un corps humain était un mélange de bleu et vert clairs, de jaune et d'orange. S'en suivait le rouge et enfin le rose. Elle s'arrêta, fascinée, devant une torche rouge-rose. Elle fut tirée de on observation par un bruit venant du bout du couloir. Elle remarqua qu'elle était à l'étage du bureau du directeur. Elle se lança un sort de Désillusion et attendit.

Elle fut rapidement récompensée par l'arrivée de Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, sortant vraisemblablement du bureau directorial. Elle ne put retenir un sourire et les suivit le plus discrètement possible, écoutant leur discussion avec intérêt.

– Je déteste les Mangemort ! s'exclama le roux, visiblement en colère.

– Moi aussi, Ron mais ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, temporisa le brun. On ferait mieux de chercher un moyen de leur rendre la pareille.

– Mouais, tu as peut-être raison… Ce qui me console c'est de savoir que l'Ordre a réussi à en blesser, et même en tuer un ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

– Et tu as entendu ce que nous as dit Dumbledore : selon Tonks, il s'agissait de la personne qui dirigeait l'attaque. Ça devrait semer la zizanie chez les Mangemorts et nous donner l'occasion de…

Mais Hermione n'en écouta pas plus, pétrifiée suite à ces dernières paroles : le chef de l'attaque mort ? Le même jour où Drago est en mission ? Et qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas encore ! Tel un zombie, elle regagna ses propres appartements. Elle eut juste la présence d'esprit de murmurer un « finite » pour mettre fin aux sorts qu'elle s'était jeté et entra en tremblant chez elle, le regard vide.

– Ah bah tu es là ! remarqua une voix qui lui parut lointaine. Je te cherchais ! Où est-ce que tu étais encore passée à cette heure?

Très lentement, comme dans un rêve, Hermione tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler et elle arrêta de respirer.

– Granger ? l'appela le blond en fronçant les sourcils devant son attitude des plus étranges.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires et une fois qu'elle fut certaine que la personne qui se tenait devant elle était bien Drago Malefoy, elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa violemment, sans douceur. Hébété mais heureux de l'initiative, il répondit à son baiser la serrant contre lui. Elle rompit rapidement leur étreinte, le fixa un instant et lui administra une claque magistrale.

– Aïe ! Mais tu es folle ! Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne put terminer qu'elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres. Cependant cette fois il ne le lui rendit pas et la saisit par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui.

– Mais tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ! s'énerva-t-il complètement perdu.

– Espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de sa prise mais il était trop fort. Crétin ! Abruti ! Imbécile !

– Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?

– RIEN ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu partais en mission ! Tu ne m'as pas dis que tu allais bien et que tu reviendrais tard ! Et je viens d'entendre Potter et Weasley dire qu'un Mangemort, celui qui dirigeait un groupe, avait été tué… J'ai cru que c'était toi !

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, il la relâcha et elle entreprit de lui frapper le torse de ses poings, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– Je t'ai cru mort ! Mort ! Alors que Monsieur était là, bien au chaud ! Tu n'es qu'un connard ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!

Drago ne tenta pas de l'arrêter, la laissant exprimer sa peur, sa colère et son soulagement. Quand il sentit que ses coups diminuaient d'intensité, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

– Après la réunion, le Lord m'a dit qu'il avait une mission pour moi. Il voulait que je supervise un Mangemort qui selon lui avait les capacités nécessaires à mener son propre groupe. Tout se passait bien mais l'Ordre nous est tombé dessus et il a été tué. J'ai pris le relais, ordonné aux autres de ses replier et me suis chargé du corps. Après quoi j'ai dû faire un débriefing avec le Lord sur la mission et les performances de chacun mais aussi mon avis sur l'Ordre. Avant de revenir, j'ai averti moi-même la famille du disparu ce qui explique que j'aie mis autant de temps…

Hermione ne pleurait plus, se contentant de respirer son odeur et d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Elle l'avait écouté avec attention et, malgré tout, était désolée pour la famille du défunt. Quand elle eut reprit suffisamment de self-control, elle s'extirpa doucement de son étreinte et ancra son regard au sien.

– Je te préviens, Drago Lucius Malefoy, je t'interdis de mourir. Si quelqu'un a le droit de te tuer, c'est moi et moi seule.

Le susnommé eut un petit sourire en coin et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser gagna vite en intensité et Hermione sentit son corps s'embraser comme à chaque fois. Tandis qu'ils célébraient le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie, une vérité concernant le blond s'imposa à l'esprit de la jeune femme, qu'elle connaissait depuis un moment mais refusait d'accepter : elle avait beau haïr ses airs supérieurs et hautains, son caractère impossible, le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui et si fermé, elle était irréversiblement tombée amoureuse de lui.


	56. Tome 3 : Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**** :**

Alors qu'Hermione et Drago quittaient la Grande Salle pour leur première journée de cours depuis les vacances, elle prit le temps de l'observer avec attention. Depuis qu'elle s'était avouée à elle-même les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids. Elle se doutait que ses sentiments ne dataient pas de la veille mais il lui avait fallu attendre le moment opportun pour enfin faire face à la vérité. Ça ne voulait pas dire que les choses changeraient entre eux : elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et elle était persuadée qu'il prendrait très mal la chose quand il le saurait… Mais en y repensant, cette évolution de son ressenti pour lui était la suite naturelle : elle l'avait haï si fort et pendant si longtemps… Cette haine s'était simplement mue en quelque chose de différent mais de toujours aussi intense et passionné : l'amour…

Et maintenant qu'elle était totalement honnête envers elle-même, elle devait bien avouer qu'il avait un physique plutôt affolant. Il dégageait une réelle aura de puissance et de magnétisme autour de lui. Elle ne savait pas exactement où toute cette histoire allait les mener, mais une chose était sûre pour elle : elle ne se sentait complète que quand il était près d'elle et elle ne se lassait jamais de leurs joutes amoureuses, lors desquelles ils rivalisaient d'imagination. En repensant à leurs étreintes, elle frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago. Il la scruta du regard avec attention. Elle semblait différente : apaisée, peut-être même sereine. Et cette nouvelle quiétude la rendait plus femme et plus désirable que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle était… épanouie. Oui, c'était ça : elle était devenue une femme épanouie à ses côtés. Quelle ironie ! Et dire qu'elle était devenue si importante à ses yeux… Car il le savait et l'acceptait désormais, dans une moindre mesure : il avait besoin de ce petit bout de femme qui était sien.

Il lui lança alors l'un de ses sourires charmeurs et Hermione, qui comprit immédiatement son message, l'embrassa d'une manière complètement indécente et inappropriée dans une école. Il lui répondit et alors que leurs langues entamaient un furieux combat, il la saisit par les fesses pendant qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et il les guida là où ils pourraient laisser libre court à leur passion.

Les Gryffondors commençaient à se rassembler devant leur salle d'enchantement. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron arrivèrent, ils virent leurs camarades gênés pour certains ou amusés pour d'autres. Alors qu'ils allaient demander à Parvati et Lavande ce qu'il se passait, ils entendirent des gémissements significatifs provenant de la salle de classe. De grands sourires vinrent alors illuminer leurs visages. Il était rassurant de voir que malgré le contexte actuel, certains ne se laissaient pas démonter. Les gémissements ressemblaient de plus en plus à des cris.

– Eh bien il y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas ! s'exclama Ron en souriant de plus belle.

Alors qu'Harry allait questionner l'indienne sur l'identité des tourtereaux, les cris stoppèrent et peu après, la porte s'ouvrit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Dans un premier temps surpris par l'attroupement, ils se ressaisirent rapidement et le jeune homme passa sa main autour de la taille de son amante tout en affichant un sourire de bien-être. Hermione repéra immédiatement la grimace d'un certain rouquin et ne put s'empêcher de le railler.

– Eh bien quoi, Weasley ? Tu n'as jamais entendu une femme atteindre l'orgasme ?

Elle rit un peu plus face à son air dépité.

– Voyons, Amour, il ne sait même pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama à son tour Drago.

L'utilisation de son surnom devant d'autres élèves et avec une telle habitude nonchalante tordit le bas ventre d'Hermione. Merlin qu'elle aimait cet homme ! Elle ne se lasserait jamais de lui ou de son corps. Elle espérait vivement que cette passion qui les unissait ne décroîtrait pas avec le temps, comme c'est malheureusement trop souvent le cas pour beaucoup… Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque la cloche retentit. Le blond se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une dernière fois en ne manquant pas de la gratifier d'un sourire en coin avant de se rendre à son cour de botanique. Dès qu'il fut éloigné, Hermione fut rejointe par Parvati mais également par Lavande qui jusque-là ne parlait plus à Hermione. Cette dernière, encore euphorique par le plaisir que seul Drago savait lui donner, rit devant cette attitude typiquement féminine consistant à récolter le plus de ragots et détails croustillants possibles.

– Wahou ! s'exclama Parvati encore sous le choc. Je veux dire, toi et Drago, c'est enfin… Wahou…

– Il est tellement sexy ! confirma Lavande à la limite de l'hystérie. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps… Et aussi étrange que ça puisse être, il semble tenir à toi, Drago Malefoy ! Quelle chance tu as !

– Oui, c'est vrai. Son attitude peut paraître surprenante. Mais j'ai appris qu'il faut se méfier des apparences : on ne connait jamais totalement quelqu'un.

Tout en parlant, la préfète-en-chef fixait Ron et Harry.

– Mais une chose est sûre, reprit-elle plus légère, il ne cesse de me surprendre et on ne s'ennuie jamais !

C'est ce moment que choisis le professeur Flitwick pour les faire entrer en classe, empêchant toute réplique.

Si les habitants de Pourdlard commençaient plus ou moins à se faire à l'idée du couple Malefoy-Granger, il n'en était pas de même pour un certain professeur de potions. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, aussi bien durant les repas que pendant les cours, il fusillait littéralement Hermione du regard lui faisant par la même comprendre combien il n'appréciait pas la situation. Et ce mardi ne faisait pas exception. Hermione venait d'arriver aux cachots et salua Pansy lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte.

– Granger, taisez-vous et entrez.

Avec un clin d'œil encourageant de Blaise, Hermione s'exhorta au calme et suivit les consignes. Après un dernier regard pour Pansy et Drago qui étaient ensembles dans ce cours, elle prit sa place habituelle aux côtés de Goyle et le salua chaleureusement.

– Salut, Grégory ! Alors tu as terminé le livre que je t'ai passé ?

Le concerné s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il en fut empêché.

– Granger ! tonna la voix du professeur de potions. Cessez de bavasser et d'importuner les élèves de ma maison pour vous rendre intéressante !

N'appréciant guère les sous-entendus de son enseignant, la préfète-en-chef serra violemment les poings et inspira une grande quantité d'air pour se forcer à se détendre et ainsi éviter un nouvel esclandre.

– Je le déteste ce type, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Si seulement j'avais le droit, je le… Argh !

Drago regardait avec amusement la jeune femme arpenter le salon, mimant un étranglement. Bien que légitime, elle semblait visiblement hors d'elle et ce spectacle avait quelque chose de touchant : elle paraissait si normale et fragile. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres, justement parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres…

– Je pourrais peut-être lui glisser un mot en ta faveur, proposa le blond pour tenter de l'apaiser. Lui faire comprendre que maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de te maltraiter comme il le fait avec les autres Gryffondor. Tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant !

Il ajouta une œillade pour conforter ses paroles et Hermione ne put retenir un sourire tendre. Ce genre de marque d'affection était plutôt rare de sa part, encore plus en public, et elle savait les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

– Je suis sûr qu'il se montrera moins dur avec toi si je lui explique ton rôle…

– Surtout pas ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement. J'apprécie ton geste, vraiment ! Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Rogue sur moi. Il ne doit pas savoir. Promet-le-moi.

Drago fixa sa petite amie avec incompréhension. Mais devant son air si sérieux et inquiet, il ne put que le lui promettre.

– Très bien, je ne dirai rien, même si je ne comprends pas bien ton inquiétude. Enfin !

Sur ce, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira sur ses genoux, faisant courir ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres dans son cou.

– Maintenant, on laisse Rogue où il est. J'ai une bien meilleure idée d'activité que de parler de lui…

Hermione rit doucement avant de s'arracher à son étreinte et de lui faire face.

– D'abord, nous devons terminer notre devoir de potions. Je peux t'emprunter ton livre ?

Beaucoup de choses avaient peut-être changées chez elle, mais pas son assiduité ni son sérieux. Dépité et frustré, Drago acquiesça vaguement, lui désignant sa chambre de la main. Une chose amusa Hermione lorsqu'elle entra dans l'antre du Serpentard : il était aussi méticuleux et ordonné qu'elle était bordélique. C'est avec le sourire qu'elle attrapa le manuel posé sur le bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose dépassant d'un livre. Elle s'approcha et s'empara de l'ouvrage pour l'ouvrir à la page à laquelle se trouvait l'objet de sa curiosité. Il s'agissait d'une photo, mais pas de n'importe laquelle. On pouvait y apercevoir deux personnes endormies et enlacées sur un canapé. Et ils s'agissaient de nuls autres que Drago et elle, l'été dernier, la nuit suivant le feu de camp. Elle retourna la photo et y vit inscrit un message.

_« Je me suis dit que tu saurais quoi faire de ce petit souvenir…_

_Théo »_

Depuis quand Drago avait-il cette photo ? Et pourquoi la gardait-il cachée ? Hermione se tordait les méninges lorsqu'une idée s'imposa à elle. C'était, pour le moment, la seule photo sur laquelle ils figuraient tous les deux, qui plus est enlacés. Se pourrait-il qu'il tienne finalement vraiment à elle ? Cette explication satisfaisait parfaitement la jeune femme. Elle se dépêcha de remettre la photo et le livre à leur place avant de rejoindre le blond dans le salon.

– Te revoilà, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue ! se moqua-t-il.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit et s'installa sur lui en lui donnant un baiser enfiévré.

– Je croyais que tu voulais travailler. Que me vaut ce brusque retournement de situation ?

– Un souvenir, lui répondit-elle malicieusement avant de l'embrasser de plus belle et mettant ainsi fin à son questionnement.

Les jours puis les semaines défilèrent. Le couple phare de Poudlard que formait Drago et Hermione continuait d'abreuver les ragots mais dans une moindre mesure. Les préfets-en-chef ne s'occupaient pas des autres et avaient quelques petites habitudes : Hermione mangeait à chaque repas à la table des Serpentard, ils ne se tenaient jamais la main se contentant de la taille ou de simplement marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas de gestes affectueux en publics (et très peu en privé) mais affichaient ostensiblement leur passion et désir commun. Alors oui, c'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avec Cédric qui était beaucoup plus démonstratif et tendre, mais ça n'en était pas moins intense, bien au contraire.

C'était désormais la mi-février accompagnée de la traditionnelle Saint Valentin. Contrairement aux idées reçues, il n'y avait aucun chamboulement particulier à Poudlard pour cette fête des amoureux. Comme dans toutes les autres écoles, certains profitaient de cette occasion pour faire des blagues ou offrir des cadeaux à l'être chéri mais sans plus. Cette journée étant un dimanche, Hermione ne s'attendait à rien de particulier, Drago étant au manoir Malefoy. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir, en rentrant chez eux après le diner, le blond avachi dans un fauteuil, le regard vide et un verre de Whisky pur feu à moitié consommé sur la table. Sentant qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, elle décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil adjacent et attendit qu'il parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

– Granger, est-ce que ton père t'aimait ? l'interrogea-t-il à demi-voix.

Si elle fut surprise par la question, Hermione n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de lui répondre avec sincérité.

– Oui, mon père nous aimait plus que tout, ma mère et moi. Il m'a toujours encouragé et soutenue dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Et même si des fois il pouvait se montrer sévère, c'était toujours dans mon intérêt. Il n'hésitait pas à faire passer mon bien-être avant le sien… Alors oui, il m'aimait.

Sans la regarder, Drago écouta avec attention sa réponse et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

– Je ne sais pas si mon père nous aimait, ma mère et moi. Il nous a toujours bien traité et a veillé à ce que nous ne manquions de rien. Mais je ne sais pas s'il faisait ça par devoir ou par… amour. Il n'a jamais été très démonstratif ou affectueux mais il a toujours agi dans notre intérêt. C'est certainement pour toutes ces raisons que ma mère est aussi triste ce soir : il aurait dû fêter ses 40 ans…

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione, voilà donc la raison de son état anormal : aujourd'hui était la date d'anniversaire de feu Lucius Malefoy. Quelle ironie qu'un homme qui paraissait si froid et austère soit né le jour de la Saint Valentin ! La jeune femme ne s'éternisa pas sur cet état de fait, se concentrant plutôt sur Drago qui se tourna enfin vers elle. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard : détresse, détermination, tristesse, résignation et autre chose qu'elle n'aurait pu nommer avec certitude.

– Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père…

N'y tenant plus, Hermione s'avança lentement vers lui comme si elle craignait de l'effrayer. Elle s'accroupit face à lui, posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa jambe tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, émue plus qu'elle ne pourrait le dire.

– Tu n'es pas ton père et tu ne finiras pas comme lui. Je te le promets.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle tenta de lui transmettre dans ce simple baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Drago ne tarda pas à répondre à son étreinte mais contrairement à ses habitudes, il fut tendre. Ses gestes n'étaient pas empressés et violents, mais délicats et attentionnés. Et pour la première fois, Hermione eut l'impression qu'ils faisaient réellement l'amour, communiquant par leurs gestes ce qu'ils éprouvaient. A cet instant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour être en parfaite symbiose. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit, quand il la crut endormie, que le blond se redressa et se pencha vers elle. Il lui remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

– Je t'aime.

Lorsqu'il se rallongea, il ne vit pas le sourire d'Hermione.


	57. Tome 3 : Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**** :**

Hermione faisait sa ronde du mercredi soir tout en pensant à ces derniers jours. Personne n'avait remarqué de différence dans leur couple mais elle était pourtant là. Seuls Hermione et Drago le savaient et l'avaient accepté : ils s'aimaient. Bien sûr, ils ne se l'étaient pas confessé de vive-voix, ne se sentant pas encore prêts à ça, mais c'était implicite dans leurs gestes, comportements ou attitudes. Et pour le moment, cette situation les contentait parfaitement. La préfète-en-chef s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements lorsqu'elle crut discerner un léger geignement à proximité. Elle se dirigea alors vers le lieu d'où semblait provenir la rumeur et fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle découvrit. Devant ses yeux se trouvait trois personnes : Butcher,un Serpentard de septième année qui jouait batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, venait de lancer un Doloris à Parvati, évanouie au sol, sous le regard satisfait d'Astoria. Le sang de la Gryffondor ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita vers son amie.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! s'égosilla-t-elle en tentant de réanimer l'indienne.

– Mais regardez qui voilà ! la nargua la Serpentard.

– Pourquoi vous avez lancez un Doloris sur Parvati ? Elle ne vous a jamais rien fait ! Et un Doloris en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête ?!

Hermione n'y comprenait plus rien et s'inquiétait pour son amie, toujours inconsciente.

– Comme c'est mignon, ricana Butcher. Elle se fait du souci pour sa copine.

– Tu veux savoir la vérité, Granger ? Tu es pathétique ! Tu essaies de jouer les filles dures et fortes, mais au fond tu es et resteras toujours la même : une sang-de-bourbe sans envergure ! Tu fraternises et t'affiches avec les Serpentard parce que tu t'es disputé avec Potter et Weasley, et après ? Tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres : tu n'en as ni la carrure ni le droit. Tu n'es rien qu'une opportuniste et plus tôt tu comprendras que tu n'as rien à faire parmi nous, mieux ça vaudra.

La Gryffondor, qui s'était relevée pour faire face à Astoria, prit ses paroles de plein fouet. Hermione était plus ébranlée par la véracité de ces propos qu'elle ne voulait bien le reconnaître. Trop secouée, elle ne réagit pas lorsque le Serpentard s'avança vers elle, ses intentions à son encontre clairement mauvaises.

– Eh oui ma chérie, persifla Astoria. Tu n'es pas aussi appréciée chez les Serpentard que tu voudrais le croire.

En réalité, si Butcher avait accepté de venir en aide à Astoria, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Regardant Parvati toujours étendue au sol à côté d'elle et le colosse qui continuait à avancer vers elle, Hermione ne sut que faire et paniqua. Au lieu de faire face et d'affronter son assaillant comme elle avait appris à le faire, elle recula au fur et à mesure qu'il gagnait du terrain. Astoria jubilait devant l'air terrifié de la préfète-en-chef, désormais acculée contre le mur. Ne voulant pas voir le coup arriver, Hermione ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration.

– Hermione ? s'exclama une voix qui tomba à pic.

La concernée se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un air de soulagement immense sur le visage. Goyle analysa rapidement la situation : passant de Parvati au sol, Hermione face à Butcher et Astoria en retrait.

– Butcher, je suis sûr que Drago sera ravi d'apprendre ce qu'il se passe ici ainsi que ta participation.

La simple mention du nom du préfet-en-chef déstabilisa le colosse qui perdit de sa superbe devant la menace à peine voilée.

– Maintenant dégage !

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier et Goyle se tourna alors vers Astoria.

– Quant à toi Astoria, tu devrais faire profil bas.

– Et au nom de quoi ? Parce que sinon tu iras en parler à Drago ?

– Je pourrais effectivement faire ça et tu sais qu'il te le ferait largement regretter. Mais je peux aussi bien m'occuper de toi moi-même….

Le sourire narquois avait disparu du visage de la Serpentard, tout le monde sachant parfaitement de quoi était capable un Grégory Goyle en colère. Et cette fois, personne ne prendrait le risque de la défendre en s'opposant à lui. Elle lança un dernier regard noir à Hermione et battit en retraite avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Parvati, réveillée mais encore sonnée. Elle l'aida à se relever et la soutint.

– Merci, merci à vous deux.

Hermione lui fit un sourire crispé tandis que Goyle se contentait d'un signe de tête. Ils se mirent d'accord pour l'escorter à la tour des Gryffondor et cela dans le plus grand silence. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, la préfète-en-chef se tourna vers son ami, le visage sérieux.

– Pas un mot à Drago.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande et Gregory tenta de protester, ce dont elle l'empêcha.

– Ça ne servirait à rien à part créer un peu plus de tension. On n'a pas besoin de ça, je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

Connaissant sa célèbre ténacité, il baissa les armes et accepta. Il la reconduisit jusqu'aux appartements préfectoraux et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. En pénétrant dans le salon, Hermione repéra rapidement Drago. Il était allongé sur le canapé devant la cheminé, occupé à lire un quelconque parchemin.

– Il est tard, lui fit-il remarquer sans lever les yeux vers elle.

– Je ne savais pas que j'avais un couvre-feu, répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras mais savait que c'était impossible. Aussi, elle voulait abréger le plus rapidement possible cette discussion, encore perturbée par les événements précédents et ne voulant pas se disputer.

– Et que faisais-tu ? poursuivit le blond sans relever sa réplique.

– En quoi ça te regarde ? s'énerva Hermione devant cet interrogatoire inopiné.

– Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours ton petit ami et j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi.

– Qu'on soit ensemble ne veut pas dire que je doive te rendre des comptes !

– Si, justement !

Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils en étaient arrivés à crier, se faisant face avec hargne. Drago se doutait qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas ses paroles, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas être tenu au courant de tout. De plus, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton. Ce que semblait avoir compris la jeune femme.

– Je faisais ma ronde, lui répondit-elle d'une voix froide qui le fit frémir. Et maintenant je vais dans ma chambre pour m'éloigner le plus possible du connard que tu es !

Elle partit en de grandes enjambées et fit claquer la porte de sa chambre. Drago ferma les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées avec elle ? Justement, parce que c'était elle…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils dormirent chacun dans leur chambre, seuls. Ils estimaient chacun que l'autre était coupable et refusaient de s'excuser, encore moins en premier. Ainsi Hermione prit le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Parvati, une façon de la soutenir suite à son agression de la veille tout en exprimant silencieusement son mécontentement. Les autres élèves ne furent pas énormément surpris par ce choix, tous savait que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient bien.

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle avant son amie, elle devait passer récupérer ses livres avant le début des cours. Elle pensait qu'elle serait seule dans les couloirs à cette heure, aussi fut elle décontenancée quand elle tomba face à face avec Harry Potter. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité et ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils s'observèrent et se jaugèrent pendant un moment.

– C'est rare que tu sois seule, fit remarquer l'Elu avec neutralité.

– N'aies pas la prétention de croire que tu me connais, claqua sèchement la voix d'Hermione. Tu as perdu ce droit depuis longtemps.

– Je constate juste un fait. Tu es toujours avec un Serpentard ou Malefoy… D'ailleurs où est-il ? Des problèmes ?

– Aucun, intervint une personne dans le dos d'Hermione, avant de faire passer sensuellement ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme, appuyant son torse contre son dos. Mais c'est très noble de ta part, Potter, de te faire du souci pour notre couple. A moins que tu pensais pouvoir tenter ta chance… Dommage, notre Hermione préfère les hommes, les vrais.

Harry ne rajouta rien, bien que l'envie le démange. Il savait que seul contre les deux préfets-en-chef il ne pouvait rien. Il lança une dernière œillade vers Hermione qui faisait un petit sourire en coin très Malefoyen et les dépassa pour aller déjeuner, laissant le couple seul. Quand il fut hors de leur champ de vision, ils se séparèrent.

– Merci, se lança la jeune femme. Ne sachant plus comment réagir avec l'homme qui lui faisait face.

– Je ne pouvais pas décemment le laisser critiquer ouvertement notre couple !

Un silence gêné suivit, tous deux se rappelant leur dernière « discussion ». Sentant qu'elle ne céderait pas, Drago se lança.

– D'ailleurs à propos de ça et d'hier je voulais…

– C'est bon, le coupa Hermione avec un sourire. C'est du passé, on oublie. Simplement, à l'avenir, essaie d'être moins possessif et envahissant. Et pour ma part je tenterais de contrôler mes réactions excessives.

Ce fut au tour du blond de sourire et de l'embrasser pour approuver ses dires. En réalité, Hermione avait beaucoup réfléchit la nuit dernière. Les paroles d'Astoria et leur dispute lui avait fait réaliser que si elle ne savait pas exactement où était sa place, elle était sûre d'une chose : quoi qu'il se passe une fois que Dumbledore et Potter seraient morts, elle serait près de Drago Malefoy. Et le fait qu'il ait entreprit des excuses l'avait conforté dans son choix. Elle l'aimait et voulait l'avoir à ses côtés, même si cela signifiait devoir supporter son caractère impossible, ses excès de colère et sa possessivité.

Hermione sortait de son cours de runes lorsqu'elle se sentit plaquée contre le mur et embrassée de force. Elle reconnut presque immédiatement le propriétaire de ces lèvres et répondit à son baiser avec entrain. Il commença à se faire plus entreprenant tant et si bien qu'Hermione crut qu'il allait lui faire l'amour dans le couloir, et elle l'en savait capable ! Elle mit à regret fin à leur étreinte et tenta de reprendre ses esprits : il lui faisait un tel effet !

– Stop, pas maintenant et pas ici. En plus il faut que je te raconte quelque chose d'important. Va chercher Blaise et Pansy, on se retrouve dans notre salon.

Frustré, Drago grogna pour toute réponse mais consentit à la libérer et à aller chercher ses amis. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre confortablement installé dans le salon.

– Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous là, tu vas peut-être accepter de nous dire pourquoi tu as avorté une partie de jambes en l'air des plus prometteuses ! la pressa le blond.

Hermione rougit devant ses propos pas le moins du monde subtiles, déclenchant l'hilarité des Serpentard.

– Et tu trouves ça malin, Malefoy ! Continue comme ça et il n'y aura plus de « parties de jambes en l'air » du tout !

– Tu es incapable de rester loin de mon corps, Granger !

Blaise était amusé tandis que Pansy secouait la tête de dépit.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à continuer de vous appeler par vos noms de famille ! Ça me dépasse…

– C'est vrai, Amour, approuva Drago qui sembla soudainement penseur. Pourquoi je n'ai pas également droit à un surnom ?

Pour le coup, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu venir. Sa mâchoire inférieure s'abaissa légèrement sous la surprise de sa demande incongrue : un surnom ? Pour lui ? Sérieusement ?

– Ferme la bouche, Princesse, rigola Blaise tandis que Pansy souriait de toutes ses dents. Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire il me semble…

– Hum ? Ah oui ! se secoua Hermione. Avant que je ne me rende à mon cours de runes, Dobby est venu me voir. Il m'a informé que Potter et Dumbledore avaient prévu une nouvelle escapade nocturne ce soir même. Ils lui ont également précisé que ce serait la dernière…

– Donc, conclut le préfet-en-chef, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils l'ont pratiquement terminé. La question reste : de quoi s'agit-il ?

– Pour que Dumbledore s'en occupe personnellement, ça doit être important… ajouta le métis.

– Hermione, tu n'as pas une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? tenta la Serpentard.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait eu de cesse que de chercher une réponse mais rien. Pourtant, elle sentait, elle savait qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux.

– Peut-être qu'ils ont une aventure, plaisanta Blaise.

– Pourquoi y mettre fin maintenant ? se prit au jeu Drago.

– A cause de l'imminence du combat final, répondit son ami. Dumby veut que son poulain soit en pleine forme pour son affrontement final avec le maître !

Hermione se raidit et redressa brusquement la tête, le visage sérieux et tendu.

– Merlin ! Je sais pourquoi ils quittent l'école et ce qu'ils font à ces moments-là !

Les Serpentard la fixaient avec attention, suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite. La brune tourna la tête vers Drago et ancra son regard au sien.

– Il faut que je rencontre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est vital.

Elle avait prononcé cela avec une réelle détermination. Drago se leva alors soudainement et alla se planter devant la cheminée, dos à elle. Se sentant de trop, Blaise et Pansy s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour les laisser régler ça seuls. Même de l'autre bout de la pièce elle pouvait sentir la colère en lui. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il se retourne vers elle, ce qu'il finirait par faire, elle le savait.

Après un long moment, il finit par se retourner vers elle. Ses yeux exprimaient colère et… peur ?

– Je refuse.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est dangereux ! Même si tu as beaucoup changé, si tu as abandonné Potter et son camp, si tu nous as prouvé que tu faisais partie des nôtres, le maître est beaucoup moins facile à convaincre ! Tu as été la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi ! Et tu restes une fille de moldus ! Il est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi de le rencontrer. Il est imprévisible et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

Pendant sa tirade il s'était rapproché d'Hermione et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle se nicha contre son torse et glissa sa tête dans son cou, appréciant ce contact.

– Je comprends, tu veux me protéger.

Il se détendit en entendant ses paroles, elle l'avait écouté avec raison.

– Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de vouloir prendre soin de moi… mais ma décision est prise, qu'elle te plaise ou pas !

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'entête et gâche tout ? Il la lâcha et se recula pour mieux la regarder. Elle avait cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux, qui lui faisait comprendre que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il ferma alors les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index pour essayer de ne pas s'emporter.

– Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu veux le rencontrer ? Tu veux devenir un Mangemort ?

– Absolument pas. Je m'y refuse catégoriquement. Mais pour le moment nos objectifs sont les mêmes : la disparition de Potter et Dumbledore. Et j'ai des informations qui pourraient faire pencher la balance en notre faveur…

– Si ce n'est que ça, dis les moi et je les lui transmettrais !

– Non, je dois lui dire moi-même. Je dois le rencontrer.

Hermione avait conservé son calme alors que le sang de Drago semblait bouillir dans ses veines.

– Rappelle-toi de notre conversation de ce matin, lui demanda-t-elle. Je ne te dis pas cela pour avoir ta permission, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Mais je te le dis parce que je veux que tu m'accompagnes, que l'on vive cette expérience ensemble ! C'est quelque chose d'important pour moi et je veux le partager avec toi ! J'y ai longuement réfléchis. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir, mais sache que quoi tu décides, ma décision est prise.

Elle le fixait intensément, comme si par son regard elle allait lui faire prendre la bonne décision. Ils s'observèrent un instant puis il vint vers elle et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmura, tout en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête :

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser affronter ça toute seule ?!

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir et de soulagement.

– Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une chance d'y arriver seule. Sans moi tu ne pourrais même pas franchir le portail sans te faire tuer dans la seconde !

Hermione rit doucement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver vers son oreille.

– Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle. Je vous aime, Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Le fait qu'il la soutienne, même pour faire quelque chose qu'il désapprouve, lui avait donné la force et le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'il ne fuirait pas, plus maintenant. Le blond saisit son visage en coupe et plongea dans son regard noisette où il put y lire toute l'intensité de ses sentiments à son égard. Il en fut troublé mais heureux. Il fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire : l'embrasser avec toute la passion et les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Oui il l'aimait et il la soutiendrait, même si elle pouvait être très têtue et stupide parfois. Et bientôt, lui aussi il pourrait lui dire ces trois petits mots.

La rencontre aurait lieu pendant les vacances du mois de mars. Hermione viendrait au manoir Malefoy où résidait le Lord. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que tout se passerait bien…


	58. Tome 3 : Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**** :**

Les fameuses vacances tant redoutées par Drago arrivèrent avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les voir venir. Ils étaient désormais dans le Poudlard Express et s'éloignaient de plus en plus de Poudlard. Le Serpentard ne prononça pas un seul mot durant tout le voyage, se contentant de garder le regard dans le vide. Il avait beau s'être rallié à la décision de sa petite amie, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Lui-même avait eu le plus grand mal du monde à accepter Hermione et ce qu'elle représentait et pourtant le sexe l'avait grandement aidé, étant le facteur déclencheur de tout ! Qu'en serait-il des autres Mangemorts, et surtout du Lord ?

Hermione n'essaya pas de le dérider, elle savait très bien que ce qui allait suivre était important et risqué. Elle-même était plongée dans ses pensées. Pas spécialement enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer le Lord Noir, elle avait pourtant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas le choix : Potter et Dumbledore devaient payer et il était le seul en position de l'aider. La Gryffondor n'affectionnait pas particulièrement la violence ou la souffrance. Mais ces deux hommes lui avaient enlevé les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, ils s'étaient moqués d'elle et l'avaient prise pour quantité négligeable. La mort de ses parents n'était qu'un dommage collatéral comme un autre pour eux. Elle sentait la haine et la colère gronder en elle. Et cette rage quasi permanente la faisait souffrir, elle se sentait prisonnière de ses émotions. Le seul moyen pour que cette passion dévastatrice soit enfin apaisée, c'était la mort de Potter et Dumbledore. Ainsi, elle serait à même de vivre sa vie aux côté de Drago. Cette perspective la fit sourire. Oui, son rapprochement avec les Serpentards et son couple était la seule chose positive dans toute cette histoire.

En arrivant à la gare, Hermione saisit la main de Drago et ils transplanèrent directement devant le manoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant l'imposant manoir Malefoy qui se dressait devant elle. Il était à l'image des membres de la famille : austère tout en restant majestueux et gracieux. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas, Drago se retourna et sourit en voyant l'expression d'Hermione : comment faisait-elle pour s'émerveiller d'un rien ? Elle ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre ! La jeune femme sentit son regard sur elle. Elle se ressaisit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

– Prête ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain redevenu sérieux et sombre.

– Plus que jamais ! lui assura-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le manoir. Il y régnait un silence pesant, comme s'il était vide. Mais Drago se dirigea sans hésiter vers une porte sur la gauche, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Il ouvrit alors la porte et ordonna à Hermione de l'attendre et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Commença alors une attente qui lui parut interminable. Elle n'entendait aucune voix provenant de la pièce, certainement insonorisée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas la fit entrer. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir que la pièce était noire de monde. Une vingtaine de Mangemorts étaient présents : elle avait attiré une foule ! Elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards interrogateurs. Au bout de la salle, sur un grand fauteuil qui lui servait de trône, se tenait le Mage Noir. Elle sentit son cœur louper un battement à sa vue. Il était bien plus impressionnant que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Alors qu'elle commençait enfin à douter de son choix elle croisa, sur la droite du Mage Noir, un regard bleu-gris qui lui redonna son assurance. Elle releva la tête et se dirigea d'un pas plus sûr vers le Lord. Une fois devant lui, elle s'agenouilla et attendit comme Drago le lui avait recommandé. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer cet homme ! Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa et Hermione continuait de regarder le sol. Voldemort avait fixé son regard de braise sur la nouvelle venue qui pouvait le sentir sur son dos. Il finit par briser le silence de sa voix sifflante et glaciale.

– Comment oses-tu te présenter devant moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de te tuer sur le champ, sale sang-de-bourbe ?!

Ces mots transpercèrent Hermione en plein cœur mais elle ne bougea pas ne voulant pas lui donner une raison de la tuer avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de s'expliquer sur les raisons de sa présence parmi eux.

– Mais que peux-tu donc lui trouver Drago, je ne te comprends pas !

Drago tressaillit un instant avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau : il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle et si il essayait de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le Lord la tuerait dans la seconde.

– Cependant, je dois avouer que ta présence ici m'intrigue… étant un homme d'une infinie bonté, je vais te laisser une chance de t'expliquer, Hermione Granger. Si je ne suis pas satisfait par ta réponse, je te tuerai avec un grand plaisir !

Hermione expira lentement et profondément puis se releva. Elle osa poser son regard sur cet homme si puissant et sans en comprendre la cause, fut saisie d'un courage nouveau.

– Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide. Nous sommes en guerre et il est temps de faire un choix, le mien est fait.

– Et pourquoi, au juste, devrais-je te croire ? Toi qui pendant si longtemps t'es tenue aux côtés de Potter et de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ?

– Parce qu'il est impossible de vous mentir, vous le devineriez à la moindre occasion en le lisant dans mon esprit. Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, encore moins mon passé que j'assume.

Elle le sentit alors s'insinuer dans son esprit et ne lutta pas, n'essayant pas de cacher les souvenirs qui lui revenaient à l'esprit… Comprenant ce qu'était en train de faire leur maître, les Mangemorts refirent silence.

– Tu dis vrai… Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu motiver un tel changement qui explique que tu veuilles te joindre à nous ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Hermione savait très bien qu'il l'avait lu en elle et elle décida d'être franche et directe.

– Je ne veux pas me joindre à vous.

Les murmures indignés s'élevèrent. Murmures que Voldemort fit immédiatement taire d'un signe de main.

– Alors pourquoi venir en ce lieu dont tu n'es pas sûre de ressortir un jour, encore moins vivante ?

– Parce qu'on n'a rien sans rien. Et bien que je ne veuille pas devenir Mangemort, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour atteindre mon but que nous avons commun. De plus, je pense que mon aide pourrait vous être utile.

– Et pourrions-nous connaître ce but ?

– Je veux l'extermination d'Harry Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le Lord ne sembla pas plus surpris, l'ayant vu auparavant dans sa tête, mais s'amusa avec elle.

– Nous en revenons donc à cette motivation…

– Mes parents ont été tués cet été et probablement par un ou plusieurs Mangemorts. Ce qui explique mon refus de me joindre à vous : nous n'avons pas les mêmes visions du monde ni les mêmes valeurs… Cependant la mort de mes parents est la conséquence de l'inaction de l'Ordre. Leur disparition m'a ouvert les yeux : Potter n'est qu'un imposteur. Il dit se soucier du sort de ses amis mais c'est faux, seule sa petite personne et sa popularité lui importent. De plus, il ne fait que répéter à qui veut l'entendre que la seule chose qui le motive est le bien ou l'amour…mais c'est un mensonge de plus.

– Tiens donc, s'exclama faussement Voldemort. Et quelle est donc sa motivation secrète ?

– Le pouvoir.

Toutes les personnes présentes semblèrent suspendues aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

– Depuis son enfance il possède un certain pouvoir qu'il croit mériter alors qu'il ne le possède que parce que vous le lui avez donné. Sa popularité de « Survivant » il vous la doit ainsi que sa capacité à parler le Fourchelang et d'autres pouvoirs dont il a hérité lors de « l'incident » d'il y a seize ans. Il aime se sentir supérieur aux autres, qui le vénèrent bêtement comme un Dieu. Cependant il ne le reconnaîtra jamais et se cache derrière des valeurs qu'il pense plus importantes, comme l'amour.

– Mais toi-même tu crois en l'amour ou l'amitié n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est vrai et je le revendique. Je sais parfaitement que vous abhorrez ces histoires de sentiments que vous estimez comme étant des faiblesses, mais moi ils me donnent la force de continuer à me battre et d'aller de l'avant.

Hermione ne se laissait pas démonter par les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle sentait malgré tout qu'elle commençait à faiblir, toute son énergie passant dans ses tentatives de rester neutre et de répondre de façon détachée.

– Et tu crois qu'il te suffit de débarquer ici, devant moi, avec tes airs suffisants pour me convaincre ? Alors que tu me soutiens corps et âme que tu veux nous aider mais refuses d'être l'un de mes partisans ? Me prends-tu pour un imbécile ?

Hermione laissa un temps avant de répondre, choisissant avec attention ses mots.

– Non, je ne suis pas stupide et ne tiens pas à mourir. Je sais que le plus grand mage de tous les temps ne va pas croire mes paroles justes parce que je lui dis qu'elles sont vraies… Cependant, Malefoy vous l'a peut-être déjà rapporté, je lui ai apporté mon aide dans le cadre de sa mission et je suis disposée à me soumettre aux tests et épreuves que vous jugerez nécessaire en vue d'une collaboration future.

Voldemort se leva et s'avança vers la jeune femme, se contenta de tourner autour d'elle tout en la scrutant de ses yeux rouges réduits à de simples fentes. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– As-tu peur de moi, Hermione Granger ? Que ressens-tu ?

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre pendant un moment puis se remit à battre plus fort que jamais, se cognant contre sa poitrine à lui en faire mal.

– Oui, j'ai peur de vous et de ce que vous pourriez me faire… avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il s'arrêta alors de tourner autour d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle commençait à se sentir mal face à une telle intensité, ses poumons étant contractés par une force invisible. Il rompit finalement le contact visuel et elle reprit son souffle, sentant qu'elle respirait mieux. Il retourna vers son trône et s'y assit, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

– Eh bien, Drago, je dois avouer que tu n'as finalement pas si mauvais goût… Et vous chers fidèles, êtes-vous convaincus par son discours ? Donnons-nous une chance à cette fille ?

Les Mangemorts ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter face à la question de leur maître. Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes.

– Alors mes amis, qu'en dites-vous ? Tiens Flint, approche-toi et donne-moi ton avis.

Les Mangemorts firent silence une fois de plus et laissèrent Marcus s'approcher aux côtés d'Hermione.

– Maître, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

– Toi qui es à Poudlard avec elle, comment qualifierais-tu son comportement ? Est-elle digne de se tenir à nos côtés?

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, jeta un regard à Drago qui le transperçait du sien, puis il répondit enfin :

– Granger a effectivement changé cette année… Drago se détendit un peu. Cependant je ne lui fais pas confiance ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est d'être proche des personnes influentes avec de l'importance : Potter, puis Diggory et maintenant Drago…

Marcus ne put finir sa phrase : l'air lui manquait et il commençait à suffoquer portant ses mains à sa gorge. Les Mangemorts cherchaient quelle était la raison de son étouffement mais Voldemort les avait devancé : il avait son regard fixé sur Hermione qui elle était concentrée sur Marcus, désormais rouge. Tout comme elle l'avait fait lors de sa retenue en début d'année, elle faisait de la magie sans baguette, aidée de sa rage.

– Tout ça parce que j'ai refusé tes avances… murmura Hermione sans le quitter des yeux. Je devrais t'arracher ta langue de vipère !

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi à cause de ton sang ? reprit-elle plus fort. Qu'as-tu fais pour le mériter à part naître ? Moi je me suis battue pour m'imposer et crois-moi je ne vais pas laisser un espèce d'avorton comme toi m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but ! Je suis bien claire, cette fois ?

La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte et Marcus n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir lorsqu'Hermione le libéra. Il tomba à genou en toussant pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Hermione se retourna vers Voldemort, réalisant alors son geste envers l'un de ses fidèles. Elle attendit, tête basse, la sentence qui allait tomber.

– Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Que de violence…

La Gryffondor lui fit face, elle avait décidé que si elle devait mourir de sa main, elle le ferait la tête haute. Voldemort l'observa avec attention avant de se redresser.

– Sortez, s'exclama le Lord à ses fidèles. Sortez tous, maintenant ! Et plus vite que ça ! Drago, tu restes.

Surpris et mécontents pour certains, ils s'exécutèrent cependant et laissèrent Voldemort seul avec le jeune couple. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, le Lord reprit la parole.

– As-tu autre chose à me dire, Hermione Granger ? J'ai le sentiment que tu ne m'as pas tout dis…

– Et c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle sans pour autant répondre.

Elle devait aborder un sujet délicat avec lui et ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire devant Drago à qui elle lança un regard en coin.

– Parle, ordonna la mage noir. Il n'y a rien que tu saches que je ne cache à Drago.

_Ça reste à voir,_ pensa-t-elle._ Tant pis, il l'aura voulu._

– Je désirais vous parler de vos… horcruxes.

Elle avait murmuré le dernier mot et Voldemort s'était raidi, de même que son bras droit.

– Comment es-tu au courant ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix trop doucereuse, à faire pâlir un mort.

– Justement, c'est la raison de ma présence ici. J'ai découvert leur existence par l'intermédiaire de Potter qui lui-même l'a appris de Dumbledore. Depuis l'année dernière, le directeur s'emploie à retracer votre vie et la raconter à Potter. Toute votre vie. Ils vous soupçonnent d'avoir créé six horcruxes et à ce que j'en sais, ils en ont déjà supprimés trois : votre journal, la bague de Gaunt et le médaillon de Serpentard. Ils pensent que les autres sont des objets ayant appartenus aux fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que votre… serpent.

Un silence de mort suivit sa tirade. Malgré l'angoisse que suscitait la colère froide qu'elle sentait émaner de l'homme devant elle, elle se sentait mieux. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle savait, sa tâche était accomplie. Drago quant à lui était plus que surpris de voir qu'elle en savait autant. Pour sa part, le Lord lui en avait confié le moins possible, certainement à cause de l'échec de son père avec le journal. Le Seigneur Noir mit fin à leurs pensées.

– Vous êtes naturellement consciente que je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances si jamais vous parliez de ça à qui que ce soit…

– Evidemment, approuva Hermione, légèrement refroidie par une telle perspective. C'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à vous en parler moi-même de vive voix.

– Bien. Maintenant, je serais curieux de tenter quelque chose…

L'air malicieux qu'abordait son maître qui jouait distraitement avec sa baguette inquiéta immédiatement Drago. Quoi qu'il ait en tête, ça n'était pas bon pour eux, surtout pour Hermione.

– En m'introduisant dans votre tête, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a intrigué et donc…

Il plongea son regard rougeoyant dans celui d'Hermione et un rictus déforma son visage.

– … Endoloris !

Prise de court, la jeune femme ne put retenir un léger et cri et s'effondra au sol. Mais très vite elle reprit ses moyens et ferma son esprit, comme elle avait appris à le faire durant ses entraînements. Même si elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, elle pouvait percevoir les crispations de son corps qui s'arcboutait sous la puissance du sort. Certainement satisfait de son expérience, le Lord mit fin au sort de torture et Drago recommença à respirer tandis qu'Hermione se relevait tant bien que mal, le corps endoloris et du sang s'écoulant de son nez, qu'elle essuya d'un bref revers de sa manche.

– Voilà qui est intéressant, se murmura Voldemort à lui-même. Je devrais peut-être tenter cet entraînement sur mes partisans…

Les deux préfets-en-chef ne commentèrent pas, se contentant d'attendre qu'il se souvienne de leur présence. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de répit pour s'observer et communiquer par de simples regards. Finalement, cette entrevue ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée…

– Bien, les fit sursauter Voldemort. Avez-vous autre chose à rajouter, Miss Granger ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, sortez.

– Eh bien… osa la jeune fille devant l'air effaré et surpris de son petit ami. Il y a bien autre chose…

– Parlez, ordonna-t-il sans paraître étonné.

– C'est plutôt une requête… Je souhaiterais que vous ne parliez pas de… tout ça à Rogue…

– Et pourquoi donc ne partagerais-je pas ces informations avec l'un de mes meilleurs agents et espions, efficace de surcroît ?

– Parce qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il veut laisser paraître.

Sentant qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin, elle se dépêcha d'argumenter.

– Je sais qu'il affirme espionner l'Ordre du Phénix pour vous en se faisant passer pour fidèle à Dumbledore, mais la vérité c'est qu'il vous espionne effectivement pour le compte de l'Ordre. Et cela à cause de Lily Potter anciennement Evans. J'ai appris, par le biais de Potter, qu'il était amoureux d'elle étant plus jeune. Alors comment aura-t-il pris le fait que vous tuiez de sang-froid la femme qu'il aimait ? Quand avez-vous réellement attrapé un membre de l'Ordre pour la dernière fois ? Quand est-ce qu'une de vos attaques, dont Rogue était au courant, a fini sans esclandre ? Il sera facile de le tester avec une fausse information. Et si j'ai tort, j'accepterai sans broncher la punition que vous estimerez adaptée mais en attendant, je pense préférable de tenir cette rencontre secrète.

Essoufflée, Hermione osa un regard vers les deux hommes et rougis légèrement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire et à qui. Le Lord pouvait décider de la supprimer pour un tel affront. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de la toiser.

– Maintenant, dehors.

Sans se faire prier et avant qu'il ne change d'avis, elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. C'est toute chamboulée et d'un air distrait qu'elle suivit un elfe de maison qui la conduit à la chambre de Drago.


	59. Tome 3 : Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**** :**

Hermione avait maintenant un petit moment devant elle avant d'être appelée pour le dîner lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la source de son intérêt avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'une chambre dans les tons beige, joliment meublée. En plein milieu de la pièce, un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans était assis à même le sol, concentré sur la réalisation d'un puzzle. Il avait des cheveux châtains courts, les yeux marron et, malgré son air très concentré, un air enfantin qui finit de séduire Hermione, comme tout le monde. Elle réalisa qu'il lui faisait beaucoup penser à elle-même.

– Salut, lui lança Hermione.

Le petit garçon ne prit même pas la peine de répondre ni même de lever la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers l'un des canapés sur lequel elle s'installa confortablement. Elle étudia la chambre avec plus d'intérêt et ne remarqua qu'alors l'assiette cassée, au pied d'un mur orné du contenu de cette dernière. Elle ne put réprimer un petit rire, ce môme devait leurs mener la vie dure ! Ledit môme, surpris de l'entendre rire, la regarda elle, puis le mur et encore elle. Mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas, perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle venait de deviner l'identité de ce petit garçon et avait, par automatisme, ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et entouré ses jambes de ses bras. Se retrouver face à cet enfant avait fait resurgir des souvenirs qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier. Le garçonnet ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, intrigué par ses réactions. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée contre lui et n'essayait pas de le forcer à parler. Non, elle semblait trop occupée avec ses pensées, visiblement douloureuses.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? Interrogea le jeune garçon.

Hermione sursauta en entendant sa voix. Elle se tourna vers lui en relâchant ses jambes.

– Hermione. Et toi ?

– Parker.

– Enchantée, Parker. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

– Tu es des leurs ? Des Mangemorts ?

Hermione fut surprise devant l'intelligence et l'observation dont faisait preuve cet enfant malgré son jeune âge. Elle nota que le sous-estimer serait une erreur.

– Non, pas encore. Mais je vais travailler avec eux, enfin je l'espère.

– Pourquoi ?

Hermione sourit devant sa curiosité, autre point qu'il avait en commun avec elle.

– Parce que j'aime le noir ? rigola Hermione. Non, si je désire collaborer avec les Mangemorts c'est parce que j'ai compris que c'était le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace d'atteindre mon objectif. Et puis finalement, il n'y a pas une cause qui vaille mieux que l'autre. Contrairement aux autres, les Mangemorts affichent clairement leurs intentions et ne se cachent pas derrière de faux semblant… Mais surtout, je veux venger mes parents.

Parker planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione, à la recherche d'une réponse. Sentant sa question muette, Hermione lui expliqua.

– Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques mois. – Son regard se perdit dans le vide et se durcit. Les responsables de leur mort sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et je compte bien les faire payer!

Un silence suivit la tirade enflammée d'Hermione.

– Je pourrais t'aider ?

Hermione regarda de nouveau Parker, leurs regards fixés l'un à l'autre.

– Mes parents aussi sont morts à cause d'eux… Je pourrais t'aider pour pouvoir moi aussi les venger ?

– Je te promets Parker, commença Hermione d'une voix dure et solennelle, que nos parents seront vengés comme ils le méritent ! Peu importe le temps et les sacrifices que ça me coûtera !

Ils se sourirent : à cet instant, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils étaient désormais liés l'un à l'autre par un lien invisible.

– Alors tu aimes les puzzles ? remarqua Hermione. Je peux t'aider ? J'ai moi-même toujours aimé les puzzles.

– Oui ! s'exclama Parker en venant prendre Hermione par la main et la conduire au jeu. Moi aussi, j'en fais tout le temps !

– Comme je te comprends. Plus petite, je pouvais passer des heures devant un puzzle sans penser à autre chose. Ma maman disait que quand j'étais devant l'un de mes puzzles, la maison pouvait s'écrouler que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte !

Pour la première fois, Hermione entendit le rire de Parker et c'était l'un des plus beaux sons qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Il semblait redevenir un enfant de 5 ans, sans soucis et plein de joie de vivre. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur et elle se promit de tout faire pour pouvoir lui rendre son innocence et son enfance si injustement arrachées. De plus, quand il rigolait, il avait deux petites fossettes, une sur chaque joue, qui le rendaient tout simplement adorable. Elle joint son rire au sien avant de lui faire une proposition.

– J'avais une magnifique collection de puzzles dont certains étaient en reliefs ou en forme de sphère. Si tu veux, je te les donnerai.

Les yeux de Parker étincelèrent et, sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'étalant au sol.

– Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Ils rirent ensembles, cet enfant avait le don de faire rire Hermione. Elle le connaissait depuis à peine une heure et pourtant, elle l'adorait déjà !

Ils se redressèrent, Hermione assise les jambes écartées et Parker entre ses jambes, son dos contre le buste d'Hermione. Ainsi, dès qu'elle se penchait pour attraper et placer une pièce, elle le bousculait gentiment, le chatouillait ou lui soufflait dessus, déclenchant ses rires à chaque fois. Pourtant, après un moment, Parker se figea.

– Dis, ils te manquent, tes parents ?

– Oui, lui répondit-elle après une hésitation. Beaucoup. Je pense tout le temps à eux.

– Et tu es triste quand tu penses à eux?

– Des fois oui et des fois non. Mais il m'arrive encore de pleurer quand ils me manquent trop.

– Ils disent que c'est mal de pleurer.

– Qui donc ?

– Les Mangemorts, surtout leur chef. Ils disent que c'est mal d'être triste et de pleurer, que je ne dois pas le faire, que c'est être faible. Et je ne veux pas être faible.

Hermione saisit doucement mais fermement Parker par les épaules et le fit se retourner pour lui faire face.

– C'est complètement faux et ils sont idiots de penser de telles choses ! Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Parker : tu aimais tes parents et eux aussi t'aimaient. Il est tout à fait normal que tu sois triste et que tu aies envie de pleurer. C'est naturel d'exprimer ce que tu ressens. Tout être humain a des sentiments sauf que les Mangemorts sont trop bêtes pour le reconnaître. Moi, je puise dans l'amour et la haine la force qui me permet de continuer et de me battre ! C'est grâce à ce que j'éprouve que je suis devenue si forte et puissante. Tes sentiments font partie de toi, font de toi qui tu es. Alors ne laisse jamais personne te dire que c'est mal de ressentir certaines choses. Si tu veux pleurer, pleure ! Ça fait du bien et tu te sentiras bien mieux après.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras en sanglotant. Hermione le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos en versant également quelques larmes. Ce petit garçon avait déjà dû vivre des épreuves difficiles, mais il avait été en plus obligé de jouer les durs et de refouler ses sentiments. De nouveau, Hermione ressentit le besoin de le protéger et de tout faire pour qu'il puisse connaître le bonheur, quitte à défier tous les Mangemorts présents.

Quand Parker n'eut plus de larmes à verser, il se calma, toujours secoué par quelques spasmes. Hermione le rassit par terre, contre elle, en le gardant dans ses bras et le faisant poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson, une main lui caressant les cheveux et l'autre lui frottant gentiment le dos. Elle le sentit se détendre peu à peu.

– C'est une chanson que me chantait ma maman quand j'étais malade ou que je faisais un cauchemar, confia la jeune femme.

– Moi, commença Parker d'une petite voix enrouée à cause des pleurs, ma maman me racontait une histoire mais je m'endormais toujours avant la fin.

Hermione rigola doucement.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, les cris fusaient.

– Maître ! s'indignait Bellatrix qui tournait en rond dans la pièce, revenue de mission depuis peu. A peine avait-elle le pied dans le manoir qu'on l'avait averti de la présence de la nouvelle venue et de la situation. Ni une ni deux, Bellatrix s'était précipitée vers son maître pour qu'il lui explique.

– Maître, reprit-elle, je ne comprends pas…

– Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas ! Tout cela est bien trop subtil pour ton pauvre esprit si simplet ! Mais si tu tiens à le savoir ma chère Bella, cette fille a un énorme potentiel et je me ferais un plaisir de l'aider à le développer pour défendre notre cause.

– Mais c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! s'époumona Bellatrix.

– Je sais cela, Bella, cesse de me hurler dans les oreilles ! Ses origines ont peu d'importance devant la détermination et les capacités dont elle a fait preuve. Elle saura aisément se faire pardonner cet ennui, sans compter que tes camarades nous ont prouvé par le passé que la naissance ne faisait pas tout… Il sera toujours temps de se débarrasser d'elle plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne nous sera plus utile…

– Et si c'était un piège ? chuchota la Mangemort en regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

– ME PRENDRAIS-TU POUR UN IMBECILE ? s'énerva le Lord, faisant immédiatement baisser la tête de Bellatrix. Ne crois-tu pas que j'ai pensé à cette possibilité et pris les précautions nécessaires ? Personne ne peut mentir à Lord Voldemort sans périr dans d'atroces souffrances ! Elle le sait et s'est bien gardée de me provoquer…

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle tandis que la femme à ses pieds osa relever légèrement la tête.

– Son honnêteté et sa franchise ont quelques chose de rafraîchissant. Elle ne se contente pas de faire des courbettes sans cesse devant moi pour jouer les dures une fois que j'ai le dos tourné… Non, elle m'a ouvert son esprit sans crainte. Dommage qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir un de mes serviteurs à part entière, elle aurait été très utile aux côtés de Drago ! Cette jeune fille a une telle haine retenue en elle, un tel pouvoir dont elle n'a même pas conscience ! Oui, Potter et Dumbledore ont fait une grossière erreur, et quand ils le remarqueront, il sera déjà trop tard…

La femme ne rajouta rien, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'énerver une nouvelle fois son maître.

– Et puis tu devrais te montrer plus aimable envers elle : elle partage ton idée selon laquelle Rogue serait effectivement un traître. J'ai d'ailleurs une nouvelle mission à te confier ma chère Bella…

Hermione et Parker avaient passé tout le reste de l'après-midi à se raconter des anecdotes, à rire, à faire des puzzles.

Ils furent interrompus à dix-neuf heures tapantes par l'arrivée de l'un des elfes de maison.

– Miss, vous êtes invitée à vous rendre à la Salle à Manger avec les autres.

– Très bien, merci. Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Parker.

Pour toute réponse, il secoua énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche, faisant sourire Hermione.

– Alors tu vas me laisser y aller toute seule ?

Parker semblait face à un énorme dilemme, attendrissant un peu plus Hermione. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et lui tendit les bras.

– Je te promets de ne pas te lâcher, tu resteras tout le temps avec moi et personne ne t'embêtera. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Il lui sourit et se jeta sans hésitation dans ses bras, la faisant rire de nouveau. Ils prirent la direction de la salle à manger dans le silence. Arrivés devant les portes fermées, Hermione toqua et Parker resserra son étreinte autour de son cou et cacha sa tête dans ses cheveux détachés. Ils entendirent un « entrez » et Hermione, qui sentait le cœur de Parker battre à toute vitesse, inspira une grande bouffée d'air en poussant l'une des portes.

Tous les Mangemorts qui étaient là quand elle avait rencontré le maître étaient présents, autour d'une majestueuse table en pin massif. Au bout de celle-ci trônait Voldemort, Drago à sa droite et Bellatrix à la droite de Drago. Hermione ne savait pas depuis quand elle était revenue mais ne s'en réjouissait pas spécialement. Quand elle fit un pas pour entrer dans la salle et les révéler, elle et Parker, des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Ils avaient tous reconnus le petit Parker que personne n'avait réussi à approcher depuis la mort de sa mère sans risquer de se prendre un quelconque objet dans la tête. Et elle débarquait, Parker dans ses bras, visiblement pas près de la lâcher. Mais Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux regards des Mangemorts, ni à celui, perçant, de son Mangemort, se contentant de regarder son maître. Elle inclina la tête en signe de soumission.

– Seigneur.

Elle ne releva pas la tête, ne respirant plus – à cause du stress et de l'étreinte de plus en plus forte de Parker – attendant que le Lord l'y autorise. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité sous le regard de ce dernier, et Parker sembla le sentir aussi car il se mit à trembler et à gémir doucement.

– Va prendre place, ordonna finalement Voldemort.

– Bien, répondit Hermione en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Elle repéra vite la place qui lui était destinée, la plus éloignée de Voldemort sur sa gauche. Hermione pensa immédiatement que c'était la place désignant la personne qui avait le moins d'importance pour le Lord, la meilleure étant à sa droite, celle de Drago. Elle s'y dirigea rapidement, toujours sous le regard ahuris des autres Mangemorts et celui, mauvais, de Bellatrix. Elle prit place et assis Parker qui se laissa faire sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte et sortir sa tête de sa cachette. Hermione savait que Parker ne voulait pas bouger à cause de tous les regards qui étaient fixés eux. Il avait beau vouloir jouer les durs, il restait un petit garçon timide et effrayé par tout ça. Elle attendit donc patiemment que les Mangemorts se lassent et regardent ailleurs tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes et caressant le dos et les cheveux de Parker, remarquant au passage que cela devenait automatique. Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée des plats qui étaient une parfaite diversion.

– Parker, chuchota-t-elle, mon poussin, le repas est servi tu peux sortir de là.

Il hésita, mais, entendant le bruit des couverts, il se redressa pour regarder Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement tout en lui murmurant d'une voix à peine audible « ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, on va y arriver. Ensemble. ». Ne voulant pas la décevoir, il prit son courage à deux mains et, tout en saisissant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, il se retourna pour faire face aux autres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en bout de rang, ainsi Parker avait moins conscience du nombre de regards sur lui, bien qu'il puisse les sentir. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione.

– Pourquoi ils me regardent tous ?

Bien qu'il ait parlé doucement, tout le monde avait entendu.

– Hum, sembla réfléchir Hermione, peut-être parce que tu es beau ?!

Sa réflexion eut l'effet escompté et Parker rigola, bientôt suivi d'Hermione qui ne pouvait faire autrement quand elle entendait son jeune rire cristallin et joyeux. Les Mangemorts étaient de plus en plus étonnés. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de dédoublement aux couverts sous le regard attentif et plein d'étoiles de Parker. Une fois fait, elle rangea sa baguette et replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Parker, qui avait suivi son geste, fronça les sourcils.

– Tu saignes ? remarqua-t-il.

Hermione porta rapidement une main à son oreille et remarqua qu'effectivement du sang en avait coulé, certainement suite au traitement de Voldemort. Hermione sentit que l'assistance attendait avec impatience sa réponse qui serait cruciale pour la suite.

– Effectivement. Je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure : parfois, quand on veut obtenir certaines choses, il faut faire des sacrifices et même souffrir pour ça. Mais en fin de compte, ça en vaut la peine.

Parker médita ses paroles avec le même air concentré que lorsqu'il faisait un puzzle, puis il se redressa vivement avec un air méchant et sérieux sur le visage.

– Si jamais quelqu'un refait mal à ma Mionette je le tue !

Il observa tous les visages incrédules de la table et grimaça en regardant celui de Bellatrix, faisant sourire Hermione.

– Sauf le chef, reprit-il en désignant Voldemort. Lui, il me fait peur.

– Et tu as raison, lui expliqua calmement Hermione. Cet homme est, comme tu l'as dit, le chef. Il est bien plus puissant que n'importe qui. C'est pourquoi tu devras toujours obéir à ses ordres et le respecter, compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Tu me le promets ? insista-t-elle.

– Oui, promis ! Mais les autres je me les ferai tous ! répliqua-t-il avec un air féroce qui fit rire et sourire certains Mangemorts. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et les conversations reprirent sous l'œil satisfait du Lord.

Hermione et Parker parlèrent ensemble, riant parfois et chahutèrent tout en mangeant. Ils ne s'occupaient pas des autres et vice versa. Seules trois personnes continuèrent de les observer, pensives. Le Lord, son bras droit et la tante de ce dernier. Bellatrix était jalouse de l'attention que son maître accordait à une simple sang-de-bourbe, qui d'après elle ne méritait qu'une chose : une mort lente et douloureuse.

Hermione sentait leurs regards brulants sur elle mais n'y fit pas attention, ne voulant pas inquiéter Parker. Le repas passa rapidement, Parker semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise allant même jusqu'à demander le nom de ses voisins de table. Il demanda le nom de la « femme qui fait peur et qui a de moches cheveux », apprit qu'elle s'appelait Bellatrix et esquissa une grimace. Lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda pourquoi il grimaçait, il lui répondit qu'elle avait été désagréable, voire méchante avec lui après la mort de sa maman. Hermione sentit que l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme venait d'augmenter d'un cran.

Le dessert fut un grand moment, Parker s'étant mis du gâteau au chocolat un peu partout sur le visage, déclenchant une fois de plus les rires d'Hermione. Par vengeance, il lui mit à son tour du gâteau sur le nez, les faisant rire de plus belle. Les Mangemorts étaient intrigués par un tel comportement et autant de joie de vivre mais ne dirent rien, leur maître ne se manifestant pas. L'aventure du gâteau passée, Parker sembla fatigué et posa sa tête sur le sein d'Hermione, le pouce dans la bouche. Hermione reprit machinalement ses caresses, le regard perdu dans le vide, droit devant elle. Parker finit par s'endormir, bercé par le rythme des respirations d'Hermione.

Les Mangemorts furent autorisés à sortir de table quand Voldemort fut lui-même parti. Hermione se leva avec précaution, ne voulant pas réveiller Parker. Elle le ramena dans sa chambre et le coucha. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il la rappela. Elle s'assit sur son lit, l'embrassa sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit mais il s'était déjà rendormi.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle vit Drago appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'en face, bras croisés sur la poitrine, une jambe appuyée sur le mur. Hermione jeta un dernier regard au petit endormi et referma doucement la porte. Quand celle-ci fut fermée, elle sentit toute son énergie la quitter. Elle avait beaucoup trop donné aujourd'hui et était vidée. Ne souhaitant pas que Drago la voie aussi faible, elle se dépêcha de prendre la direction de sa chambre où elle dormirait. Drago fut pris de court : ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir !

– Granger ! l'appela-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite. Granger !... GRANGER !

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du blond. Il la rattrapa et lui saisit le bras. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, s'écroula dans ses bras, le surprenant de nouveau. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses réflexes d'attrapeur.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ? l'interrogea-t-il après l'avoir soulevée pour la porter telle une princesse en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

– Je suis… fatiguée…

– Pourquoi m'avoir ignoré et t'être enfuie comme une voleuse ?

– Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies aussi faible, lui avoua-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il rit doucement en la déposant sur le lit puis s'allongea à ses côtés.

– Idiote ! Je crois que je ne connais personne de plus fort que toi !

Elle l'embrassa et se pelotonna contre lui. Deux seconde plus tard, elle s'était endormie.


	60. Tome 3 : Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**** :**

Lentement, Hermione sortit de sa douce somnolence. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : son entrevue avec le Lord ne s'était pas trop mal passée et surtout, elle avait rencontré Parker. Ce petit garçon était un rayon de soleil et elle s'était immédiatement attachée à lui. Donc oui, pour le moment, tout allait pour le mieux et elle était heureuse. Avec un soupir de contentement, elle se tourna et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Drago.

Son sourire disparut immédiatement : il était allongé sur le côté, sa tête appuyée dans sa main et son regard fixé sur elle. Il la regardait durement, la colère émanant de lui par tous ses pores. Sentant la tempête arriver, Hermione coupa sa respiration et attendit qu'il ouvre les hostilités.

– Maintenant, attaqua le blond sans attendre, on va peut-être pouvoir parler de ce que tu nous as fait hier.

– Ce que j'ai fait hier ? répéta-t-elle incrédule.

– Oui, rugit-il en se redressant en position assise. C'est quoi cette histoire à propos de Rogue ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé et pourquoi l'avoir fait devant le Lord ?

– C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu ferais tout pour m'en dissuader. Or je devais lui en parler, c'était important !

– Tu vois, tu recommences ! s'exaspéra l'héritier Malefoy. On est un couple, on est censé prendre les décisions ensembles ou au moins en parler ! Mais non, Madame se croit meilleure et plus forte que tout le monde et décide toute seule !

Hermione était hébétée devant son discours et il poursuivit de plus belle, lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

– C'est tellement toi de vouloir tout gérer toute seule et de prendre les gens de haut alors que…

– Alors que quoi ?!

– Alors que tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe inférieure ! cracha-t-il avec un air haineux qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Pendant un moment, Hermione fut trop abasourdie pour répondre tandis que Drago regrettait ce qu'il avait dit. Ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensée mais il était tellement en colère contre elle ! Elle le mettait continuellement à l'écart, comme s'il ne comptait pas, lui ! Drago Malefoy ! La compréhension se fit finalement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa à son tour et le gifla.

– Si je ne suis que ça à tes yeux, pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi ?

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés et s'embrassèrent. Leur étreinte était violente et colérique. Ils se mordaient et se griffaient, chacun cherchant à faire mal à l'autre pour lui faire comprendre sa rancœur. Ils se trouvèrent rapidement nus et au moment où ils n'allaient faire plus qu'un, Drago se recula.

– Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas comme ça.

Hermione soupira et se redressa. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était retombée, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle regarda Drago arpenter sa chambre, nu comme un ver.

– Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça mais…

Il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– … mais tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu étais seule. Nous sommes deux désormais et tes choix ont des conséquences sur moi. Je me suis inquiété pour toi !

Il avait complètement perdu son sang-froid et avait un tel air désespéré qu'Hermione ne put faire autrement que se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et retint avec peine ses larmes.

– Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que mes choix t'influençaient autant… J'ai pris l'habitude d'être seule et de me débrouiller par moi-même… Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi, lui répondit-il en la fixant avec intensité. Je t'aime.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione, son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration se heurta. Il venait de lui dire les trois petits mots qu'elle attendait tant. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils reprirent leur étreinte précédente mais cette fois avec douceur et amour. Ils venaient de faire un pas de plus dans leur relation. Un pas décisif.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent pour prendre leur déjeuner, ils virent que Narcissa était déjà attablée. Drago embrassa sa mère sur le crâne tandis qu'Hermione prit place en silence après avoir fait un signe de tête poli en direction de la maîtresse de maison. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, personne ne parlant. Hermione sentait parfaitement l'animosité de la mère de son petit ami envers elle : elle lui volait son fils et avait, qui plus est, des origines jugées indignes. Tout cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur ! Elle fut tirée de ses mornes pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de l'étage auquel les Malefoy ne prêtèrent aucune attention. Les Mangemorts étaient tous partis, laissant les propriétaires des lieux seuls avec Hermione, enfin presque. Lorsque le bruit recommença une deuxième fois en plus fort, la jeune femme se leva pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

Elle arriva dans le hall, suivie par Drago qui l'appelait. Elle s'arrêta devant les escaliers et sourit en découvrant la source de ce vacarme : Parker vêtu de son pyjama criait à pleins poumons en tentant de semer l'elfe de maison qui le poursuivait. Le petit garçon était au milieu des escaliers lorsqu'il remarqua son public. Il sourit à son tour en reconnaissant Hermione.

– Mionette ! cria-t-il de sa voix dans laquelle on percevait sa joie.

Et sans préambule, il sauta les dernières marches vers Hermione. Ayant compris ses intentions, la jeune femme se précipita vers les premières marches et le réceptionna de peu dans ses bras. Malgré l'inquiétude et la peur qu'il venait de lui faire, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus quand elle le sentit passer ses petits bras autour de son cou et de la serrer de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse contre le sien et le pressa à son tour contre elle en s'agenouillant au sol avant de l'écarter doucement pour le regarder.

– Bonjour, mon poussin. On peut dire que tu as l'art et la manière de te faire remarquer !

– L'elfe ne voulait pas me dire où tu étais, ni me laisser sortir. Alors je me suis échappé mais il m'a couru après ! Mais j'étais plus rapide !

Il arborait un sourire fier qui attendrit un peu plus la Gryffondor si possible. Elle lui fit une petite pichenette sur le nez.

– Je te félicite pour ton exploit ! Je crois que tu as mérité un bon petit déjeuné !

– OUAIS ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement ravi en sautant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

En se relevant, Hermione remarqua que les deux Malefoy avaient assisté à la scène. Aussi, prirent-ils tous les quatre la direction de la salle à manger. Les adultes reprirent leur place tandis que Parker, comme la veille, s'installa sur les genoux d'Hermione.

– Dis, murmura Parker à l'oreille de la brune, est-ce que je pourrais avoir des toasts s'il-te-plaît ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander Parker, nous ne sommes pas chez moi mais chez Madame Malefoy. C'est à elle que tu dois le demander.

Hésitant, se tortillant sur les genoux d'Hermione et en jouant avec ses doigts, Parker se décida à se tourner vers Narcissa. Sans oser lever les yeux vers elle et avec une toute petite voix, il l'interrogea :

– Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des toasts s'il-vous-plaît ?

– Mais bien sûr, accepta Narcissa dont les traits semblaient s'être très légèrement détendus.

Elle claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle. Elle passa la commande de Parker et la créature disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

– Merci, murmura Parker en se cachant immédiatement dans la chevelure d'Hermione qui rit de son attitude.

– Je ne te savais pas aussi timide.

Parker haussa les épaules et osa un regard vers les autres. Il les observa avec attention avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Hermione.

– Tu as vu comme ils se ressemblent ?

La préfète-en-chef sourit une fois de plus devant son sens de l'observation et son intelligence. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à sourire en présence du petit garçon.

– Tu as raison, Trésor, ils se ressemblent et ce n'est pas sans raison : Drago est le fils de Madame Malefoy.

Parker fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Il détailla alors Hermione avant de l'interroger de nouveau.

– Nous aussi on se ressemble, non ?

– Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison.

Sa réponse semblait être celle qu'il attendait au grand sourire qu'il lui adressa.

– Alors tu veux bien devenir ma nouvelle maman ?

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Hermione qui était prise de court : elle ne s'attendait pas à une demande de ce genre. Elle avait beau adorer ce petit garçon, un enfant était une lourde responsabilité et elle n'avait pas une situation assez stable pour élever un enfant… Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et choisit ses mots avec précaution.

– Tu as déjà une maman, Parker, je ne peux pas la remplacer.

Le sourire du petit garçon disparut et de grosses larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux avant de rouler sur ses joues.

– Non, en fait tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne veux pas de moi !

Hermione fut si touchée qu'elle eut du mal à retenir ses propres larmes. Elle saisit le visage du petit garçon et le força à la regarder.

– Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Je t'aime, mon petit cœur ! Je t'aime si fort que je ne le pensais pas possible ! Mais comme je viens te le dire, tu as déjà une maman. Et même si elle n'est plus avec toi, elle reste là, dans ton cœur, comme mes parents sont dans le mien. Je ne veux pas prendre sa place et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies… Est-ce que tu comprends, Parker ?

Le concerné hocha la tête mais continuait de pleurer. Ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état, Hermione reprit.

– A défaut d'être ta maman, je serais plus qu'heureuse si tu m'acceptais en tant que grande sœur...

– Vrai ? demanda-t-il, encore secoué de sanglots mais plein d'espoir.

– Puisque je te le dis ! lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire, les larmes dévalant à leur tour les joues de la jeune femme. Je t'ai promis que je veillerais sur toi, mon Trésor, et je le ferais ! Je t'aime !

– Je t'aime aussi !

Il se jeta une nouvelle fois à son cou et ils se câlinèrent, riant et pleurant en même temps. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Hermione savait que Drago n'apprécierait probablement pas, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. Ils étaient ensembles, le reste n'avait pour le moment aucune importance.

A la surprise d'Hermione, Drago ne semblait pas en colère, bien que contrarié à l'idée de devoir désormais la partager. Il avait bien vu l'attachement qui liait sa petite amie au jeune garçon et ne voulait pas la priver de la joie que lui procurait ce gamin. Lui-même, qui n'avait plus de père, savait combien une présence aimante et protectrice était importante, surtout à cet âge. Le blond avait cependant exigé qu'elle continue à lui consacrer du temps à lui, ce qui avait fait rire la Gryffondor.

C'est pourquoi dès le lendemain, Hermione s'était rendue au ministère de la magie dans le but d'entreprendre les démarches pour devenir la nouvelle tutrice de Parker. Elle avait été obligée d'attendre plus de deux heures avant de pouvoir rencontrer une personne travaillant dans le service des affaires familiales. L'homme en question l'avait dévisagée et la regardait de haut avant de commencer à lui poser les questions de routines. Lorsqu'elle avait mentionné qu'elle résidait actuellement au manoir Malefoy, le fonctionnaire avait brusquement pâli et ses mains furent prises de tremblements. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle ressortait du ministère en étant officiellement la tutrice légale de Parker. Finalement, ça avait du bon de sortir avec l'héritier Malefoy !

Hermione avait partagé son temps entre Parker et Drago, lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Ce fut finalement au milieu de la deuxième semaine de vacances que les Mangemorts firent leur retour au Manoir. Contrairement à la fois précédente, Hermione fut conviée à la réunion.

Avant de rentrer, Drago embrassa Hermione et alla se placer, une fois de plus, au côté droit du Lord. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'Hermione se plaça avec les autres Mangemorts, certains lui lançant des regards inquisiteurs, d'autres admiratifs et d'autres amusés. Seul le regard de Marcus était noir. Drago ne put ressentir qu'une colère intense lorsqu'il remarqua le regard gourmand de Yaxley posé sur Hermione. Il fut cependant ramené à la réunion lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort remuer légèrement pour obtenir leur pleine et complète attention.

– Mes chers amis Mangemorts, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous rencontrons quelques problèmes au niveau du recrutement. Vous savez que la guerre à proprement parler approche et il nous faut le plus de fidèles possible. Avez-vous des idées ?

Un grand silence suivit la question du maître. Les fidèles se regardaient les uns les autres, sans oser prendre la parole. Après réflexion, Hermione fit un pas en avant. Les Mangemorts lui lancèrent tous un regard intrigué, tous sauf Drago qui lui, se raidit une fois de plus devant le comportement de sa belle. Quand deviendrait-elle raisonnable ?

– Eh bien Miss Granger, vous ne cesserez de nous surprendre ! Nous vous écoutons.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

– Je pense, Mon Seigneur, que vous devriez élargir votre champ de recrutement.

– Précisez.

Elle hésita un instant, sachant très bien que ce qu'elle allait ajouter en choquerait plus d'un mais ne se dégonfla pas. Elle restait Gryffondor malgré tout !

– Eh bien, au lieu de se contenter de recruter des sorciers de sang-pur, vous pourriez partir en campagne pour recruter des sorciers de sang-mêlé, voire des sorciers de sang impur.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des exclamations indignées de la part des Mangemorts mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, se contentant de fixer Voldemort. Ce dernier intima d'un geste de la main le silence à ses partisans.

– Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Pourquoi me rabaisser à aller chercher de l'aide chez des races inférieures ?

Hermione entendit des ricanements mais ne se laissa pas démonter, il voulait la provoquer elle ne cèderait pas, utilisant son intelligence et sa logique plutôt que sa colère.

– Eh bien parce que même si vous les considérez comme inférieurs, ils ont du potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être exploité. Ils se sentent, et à juste titre, mis à l'écart par le reste de la société. Il est d'autant plus facile pour vous de leur promettre mille et une choses s'ils vous rejoignent et il sera toujours possible pour vous de vous en débarrasser en temps voulu. Vous pouvez même étendre cette idée à toutes les créatures: gobelins, géants, centaures, ect... Tous se sentent persécutés et n'attendent qu'une chose : un peu de reconnaissance.

La justesse des explications d'Hermione en perturba plus d'un. Elle avait un don pour enchaîner les idées de façon à ce que cela semble le plus naturel du monde. Voldemort qui n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux, fut une fois de plus agréablement surpris par cette dernière. Elle avait des idées intéressantes et une intelligence qui, mise à son service, ferait merveille. Qui eut cru que la meilleure amie de Potter deviendrait un de ses éléments les plus brillants ? Il ne laissa cependant rien transparaître.

– Et comment ferons-nous pour aller recruter ces _personnes_ qui connaissent très bien notre aversion envers eux ?

– Rien de plus simple : il suffira de dire à qui veut bien l'entendre, que les idées selon lesquelles vous prônez la supériorité des sang-pur est une tentative de propagande du ministère qui veut les empêcher de vous rejoindre et ainsi gagner la place et le pouvoir qu'ils méritent. Vous gagnerez ainsi de nouveaux fidèles, sèmerez le doute chez les sorciers et discréditerez au passage le ministère.

Toutes les personnes présentes, sans exception, furent époustouflées par ces propos. Pourquoi cette idée qui paraissait, dans sa bouche, si simple et logique ne leur était pas venue à l'esprit plus tôt ?

Alors que les Mangemorts étaient naturellement impressionnés par Hermione, le Mage Noir, lui, semblait être en colère. Hermione remarqua tout de suite sa colère, et se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de travers. Lorsque les Mangemorts le remarquèrent à leur tour, ils se figèrent, attendant la suite. Voldemort se leva alors et Hermione crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas devant elle et continua son chemin vers ses fidèles et entra dans une colère noire.

– Pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas pensé à cela plus tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce une fillette, née de moldu de surcroît, qui a trouvé cela ? Elle ne porte même pas la Marque et pourtant s'en trouve plus méritante que vous tous !

Les Mangemorts étaient figés face à la colère de leur maître et craignaient qu'il n'en vienne aux sévices corporels. Cependant, il se contenta de retourner s'asseoir à son trône, continuant de fixer ses fidèles. Hermione ne savait si elle devait prendre les propos du Lord comme un compliment ou une insulte. Elle n'avait pas bougé, trop heureuse de ne pas subir la colère de Voldemort.

Malgré tout, elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire : le plus dur restait encore à venir.


	61. Tome 3 : Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**** :**

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et Hermione et Drago devaient retourner à Poudlard. La jeune femme profita que Drago s'entretenait avec le Lord et que Parker se reposait pour s'occuper de quelque chose d'important. Lentement, se répétant ce qu'elle devait dire, elle se dirigeait vers le petit salon où se trouvait la maîtresse de maison.

– Madame Malefoy, la salua-t-elle. Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet de la plus haute importance ?

La Lady se tourna vers elle, avec son imperturbable air froid et distant, et l'invita d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Hermione ne pouvait qu'envier la grâce et la noblesse de ses gestes quelle que soit la situation. Elle comprenait mieux de qui son petit ami tenait ça… Revenant à la raison de sa présence ici, elle se lança.

– Madame Malefoy, je sais parfaitement que vous ne m'aimez pas : je sors de nulle part, sors avec votre fils et bouleverse votre quotidien. J'en ai parfaitement conscience et ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, c'est une réaction légitime. Cependant je ne m'excuserais pas de ce que je suis ni d'où je viens. En ce qui concerne ma relation avec votre fils, bien que particulière et peu commune je vous l'accorde, je vous demanderais de ne pas douter de la force de notre lien. Mais je ne suis pas venue vous importuner pour vous parler de ma relation avec votre fils… Non, je suis venue vous parler de Parker.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai réalisé les démarches nécessaires et que je suis désormais la tutrice légale de Parker. Vous serez certainement d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'il ne peut décemment pas venir vivre avec nous à Poudlard. Et bien que, grâce à la prévoyance de mes parents, j'aie les moyens financiers pour subvenir aux besoins de Parker et lui trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, j'aimerais que ce soit vous qui vous en chargiez. Il a déjà été grandement perturbé et peiné par la disparition de ses parents et le changer sans cesse d'environnement ne me paraît pas être une saine situation pour un si jeune garçon. De plus il a besoin d'une présence maternelle que je ne suis pas en mesure de lui apporter moi-même, étant trop jeune et également orpheline. Or, quand je vois la façon dont vous avez éduqué Drago, je ne peux qu'être persuadée que vous serez la personne la plus à même de prendre soin de Parker et de l'aimer. Si vous êtes d'accord, évidemment.

Hermione se tut enfin, légèrement essoufflée. Elle avait débité sa tirade d'une seule traite, ne voulant pas que la femme qui lui faisait face ne la coupe et lui fasse perdre le fil de ses idées. C'est soulagée mais légèrement inquiète qu'elle observait Narcissa, attendant sa sentence. Cette dernière se contentait de la fixer, pas le moins du monde perturbée par le regard d'Hermione.

– Miss Granger, se décida-t-elle enfin, vous parlez beaucoup trop.

Hermione se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas dans sa situation.

– Cependant, reprit son aînée, je ne peux qu'approuver la justesse de vos arguments. C'est pourquoi, et seulement dans l'intérêt du jeune Parker Harris, que j'accède à votre requête. Ce jeune homme est le bienvenu ici et je m'occuperais personnellement de lui.

La Gryffondor ne put retenir son soulagement et soupira en relâchant ses épaules.

– Merci beaucoup, Madame Malefoy. Vous m'êtes d'une grande aide et je n'oublierai pas votre geste.

– Je l'espère bien.

Sur ces belles paroles, Hermione sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Parker et lui expliquer la situation. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre en train de réaliser l'un de ses éternels puzzles.

– Coucou, mon Trésor.

En entendant le surnom qu'elle seule lui donnait, le petit garçon leva la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire encore tout ensommeillé. La jeune femme le rejoignit et prit place derrière lui, lui permettant de venir se blottir contre son torse comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Mais dès qu'elle le prit dans ses bras, il stoppa son activité et se colla un peu plus contre elle et suça son pouce. Avec un sourire tendre, Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne et caressa ses cheveux. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment, profitant de la quiétude de l'instant. Hermione revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et reconnut presque immédiatement le parfum de Drago, la décidant à s'activer.

– Parker, mon petit cœur, tu sais que j'ai fait le nécessaire et que désormais je suis officiellement responsable de toi.

Le garçonnet se contenta d'hocher la tête et Hermione se demanda s'il avait bien compris mais ne s'y attarda pas.

– Mais tu sais aussi que je vais encore à l'école. Malheureusement les vacances se terminent et Drago et moi nous devons repartir…

Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle se sentit obligée de préciser.

– … et tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

Cette fois, Parker s'arracha de son étreinte et lui fit face. Il avait ôté son pouce de sa bouche et fronçait ses sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tu es trop jeune et que c'est interdit. Et même si tu pouvais venir, je travaillerais tout le temps et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.

– Tu vas me laisser tout seul ?

– Bien sûr que non ! se récria Hermione. Tu resteras ici avec Madame Malefoy, qui a accepté de s'occuper de toi, et je te promets que je reviendrai le plus souvent possible ! En plus de ça, ce n'est que provisoire : dès que j'aurai fini mon année je viendrai te retrouver !

Parker sembla réfléchir, analysant les paroles d'Hermione et ce que ça voulait dire pour lui. Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ce simple geste fit tiquer Parker.

– Je veux pas qu'il vienne avec toi !

– Qui ? demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas.

– Lui ! s'exclama l'enfant en désignant Drago du doigt. Tu es toujours avec lui quand tu n'es pas avec moi et si tu pars, tu m'oublieras ! Je veux pas que tu aimes un autre garçon!

Hermione fut prise de court par sa réaction si enfantine. Il était tellement mature le reste du temps qu'elle en oubliait parfois qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Quant à Drago il eut envie de rire mais s'en empêcha : ce petit était aussi possessif que lui ! Sa surprise passée, la jeune femme se reprit.

– On pourrait faire ça, approuva Hermione. Il pourrait ne pas repartir avec moi à Poudlard…

– Que… protesta Drago.

– … mais, continua Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, ça voudrait dire que je serais toute seule alors que vous, vous seriez trois ici : toi, Drago et Madame Malefoy. Alors que si tu restes avec Madame Malefoy et Drago avec moi, ce serait plus égal. Tu veux vraiment que je me retrouve seule ?

Drago était amusé et impressionné par la capacité de sa petite amie à tourner les choses de façon à servir ses intérêts. Visiblement, Parker aussi n'était pas insensible aux dires de la belle brune.

– Bon, capitula le petit garçon mais en continuant de bouder, d'accord. Mais tu viendras me voir ?

– Le plus souvent possible, lui assura-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago étaient dans le train en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise. Tandis qu'Hermione leur parlait avec joie de Parker, Drago regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif. La préfète-en-chef l'avait déjà remarqué la veille au soir : il paraissait absent et préoccupé par quelque chose dont il refusait de lui parler. Le connaissant et sachant que c'était peine perdue, elle avait laissé tomber, consciente qu'il finirait par lui en parler quand il en ressentirait le besoin.

Tous les élèves et professeurs, hormis Rogue, étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle et se racontaient leurs vacances. Hermione profitait de ce brouhaha ambiant pour observer les personnes présentes. Rapidement, elle remarqua que les professeurs et plus particulièrement Dumbledore, paraissaient préoccupés. Un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors lui apprit que même Potter et Weasley semblaient, à défaut d'inquiets, soucieux. Il ne lui fallut qu'un court instant pour en déduire qu'il y avait un problème avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle se tourna vers Drago pour lui faire part de son observation mais il était encore et toujours dans les nuages. Cette fois, elle soupira ostensiblement. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Peut-être réfléchissait-il à la manière de remplir sa nouvelle mission qu'ils avaient tous deux : chercher de nouvelles recrues, idée d'Hermione que le Lord avait finalement approuvée. Elle allait le questionner sur le sujet lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder vers le nouveau venu qu'elle sentit Drago se raidir. Il serra fortement les mains sur la table, si fort qu'elle craint qu'il n'arrache les pans de ladite table et contracta les mâchoires. Il était tendu comme une corde de violon et regardait fixement vers l'entrée.

La préfète-en-chef suivit son regard et eut la surprise de découvrir le professeur Rogue. Il se tenait sur le seuil et observait le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et le professeur Dumbledore s'était levé.

– Professeur Rogue ?

Le concerné ne répondit pas à l'entente de son nom. Il étudiait les élèves et semblait perplexe. Le directeur avait quitté la table des professeurs et s'avançait à grands pas vers le maître des potions, le professeur Mc Gonagall à sa suite.

– Severus, mon ami. Où étiez-vous passé ? Nous étions très inquiets !

Rogue fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

– Qui est Severus ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Tous les élèves suffisamment proches pour l'avoir entendus s'exclamèrent de surprise : le professeur Rogue était amnésique. Hermione sourit : quelle ironie ! Lui qui lui avait donné le surnom de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

_ Regagnez tous vos dortoirs, ordonna le directeur. Les cours de potions sont suspendus pour la semaine.

Les deux préfets-en-chef furent emportés par le flot d'élèves. Ils ne purent échanger un mot durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement. Une fois dans le salon, Hermione prit place sur le canapé et Drago arpenta le salon. La jeune femme profita de la quiétude des lieux pour réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. D'après les réactions des membres de l'Ordre, Rogue avait disparu et quand il réapparaissait, il était amnésique. L'évidence s'imposa alors à son esprit. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Drago.

– C'est le Lord qui est à l'origine de l'amnésie de Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond serra les poings et s'arrêta. Il soupira pour relâcher la pression et contrôler ses tremblements. Le voyant dans cet état, Hermione se releva et s'approcha doucement vers lui. Elle lui saisit la main et le guida vers le canapé.

– Dis-moi, lui murmura-t-elle doucement pour l'apaiser.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et se lança.

– Tu te souviens de ta première entrevue avec le Lord et de ce que tu lui as dit à propos de Rogue ? Tes soupçons ? Eh bien tu n'étais pas la seule à douter de lui : ma tante Bellatrix partageait tes doutes. Il lui a donc confié une mission : tendre un piège à Rogue. Pour cela elle a fait circuler une rumeur concernant une fausse attaque. Quand l'Ordre a débarqué sur le lieu de la soit disant attaque, nous étions fixé : Rogue était bel et bien un traître. Tu avais raison.

– Je suis désolée, je sais que tu l'aimais bien…

– Ça va plus loin que ça ! Severus Rogue n'était pas que mon professeur préféré et mon directeur de maison ! Il est… était mon parrain ! Il lui arrivait d'être plus un père pour moi que ne l'était le mien ! Et il nous a trahis ! Sans parler du Lord et des Mangemorts, il n'a pas une seule fois essayé de nous avertir, ma mère et moi !

Hermione était hébétée, non pas de la réaction de son petit ami qui était légitime, mais de cette révélation : elle était loin de se douter que Rogue était le parrain de Drago ! Elle comprenait mieux que personne ce sentiment de trahison qui vous ravageait lorsqu'une personne en qui on avait pleinement confiance vous mentait de la pire des façons. Elle comprenait mieux son attitude des derniers jours.

– Si tu avais vu la colère du maître ! reprit-il. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il m'a tout révélé la veille de notre retour, tu sais, quand je suis allé le voir dans son bureau. Il m'a expliqué que la mort serait trop douce pour lui et qu'il voulait lui infliger quelque chose de bien pire. Quelque chose d'irrémédiable et qui porterait également un coup à l'Ordre. Il a chargé Bellatrix de lui lancer le sort d'amnésie : ainsi tout ce qui le définissait et tout ce qu'il savait disparaîtrait pour toujours…

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à dire à ça. Au lieu de quoi, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux comme elle le faisait avec Parker. Cela sembla marcher et il se détendit progressivement. Il la souleva, s'allongea sur le canapé et l'allongea sur lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position, se contentant d'observer le feu de cheminée et de savourer la présence de l'autre.


	62. Tome 3 : Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**** :**

Les cours reprenaient pour les habitants de Poudlard en ce début de semaine. Et qui dit nouvelle semaine, dit Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les élèves faisaient face à un John Booth particulièrement fatigué et qui semblait avoir vieilli d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Les soucis comme la récente amnésie du professeur Rogue et ce que ça impliquait étaient visibles dans son froncement de sourcils, les cernes qu'il arborait ainsi que la lassitude de ses gestes. Pas de doute : il s'agissait là d'un coup dur pour l'Ordre !

N'étant pas dans de bonnes conditions pour donner ses cours, il s'était contenté d'ordonner aux élèves de faire les exercices déjà étudiés. Blaise en profita pour raconter à Hermione son récent béguin pour la cousine de Pansy, qu'il avait rencontré durant les vacances.

– Je te jure, Princesse, arguait-il, cette fille est géniale ! Elle est belle, drôle et très maligne ! Elle est la femme la plus parfaite que j'aie rencontrée, enfin après toi bien sûr !

Hermione avait ri doucement devant son attitude. Son ami paraissait transformé, encore plus heureux et rayonnant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle était heureuse pour lui : il était passé à autre chose et semblait vraiment attaché à cette jeune femme tout en la gardant elle-même dans son cœur. Elle en était rassurée, elle ne voulait pas perdre un ami aussi cher que lui. C'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils terminèrent le cours. Juste avant de sortir, Hermione regarda Drago qui lui fit un petit signe de tête et la laissa seule dans la salle de classe.

– John ? héla-t-elle doucement son professeur qui avait le regard perdu au loin.

– Oh, Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vue.

– Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit la préfète-en-chef. Je me doute que toute cette histoire avec le professeur Rogue doit vous poser des problèmes mais tu as l'air particulièrement épuisé. Si je peux me rendre utile…

– C'est gentil, Hermione, soupira-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Les Mangemorts viennent de nous porter un coup très dur et particulièrement bien tombé pour eux.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Lors de notre dernière réunion, Severus nous a appris qu'il pensait avoir découvert quelque chose d'important sur les Mangemorts et une nouvelle recrue mais ne nous en a pas dit plus. Il voulait être sûr de lui avant d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Maintenant nous ne saurons rien…

– Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'appréciais pas vraiment le professeur Rogue mais il ne méritait pas un tel sort.

– Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Severus n'était pas vraiment un ami, mais qu'une telle chose lui soit arrivée me fait réaliser combien les choses sont compliquées, la bataille finale est proche et surtout, la vie est trop courte…

Il avait prononcé ses dernières paroles en fixant Hermione avec intensité. Gênée par ses sous-entendus, la jeune femme détourna le regard. Elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

– Je vais devoir y aller, mon prochain cours ne va tarder et je dois encore me doucher…

– Bien sûr, je ne te retiens pas. Merci d'être venue me parler.

– Avec plaisir, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Si jamais tu veux parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre, je suis là et prête à aider !

Il lui sourit à son tour et elle quitta la salle avec soulagement et heureuse de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Sa couverture était toujours en place et Rogue n'avait rien eu le temps de révéler à l'Ordre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en informer son Serpentard.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Hermione rejoignit Drago dans leur appartement afin de lui rapporter sa conversation avec Booth et ses révélations. Elle décida de passer sous silence le fait que leur professeur semblait toujours intéressé par elle. Assis sur le canapé, il l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre. Quand elle eut terminé, il sembla satisfait.

– Bien, au moins nous n'aurons pas tout perdu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à Rogue. Elle était tracassée et ne savait pas si elle pouvait en parler avec Drago. Elle avait beau ne jamais avoir apprécié Severus Rogue, elle le comprenait dans une certaine mesure : s'il avait agi de cette façon c'était dans le but de venger la personne qu'il aimait, comme elle-même le faisait pour ses parents… Estimant qu'elle se devait d'en parler, elle se lança :

– Je sais que tu en veux à Rogue pour son comportement, mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que s'il a agi comme il l'a fait, c'était dans le but de venger la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, Lilly…

– … Potter, la coupa-t-il avec un geste de la main. Oui je sais, j'étais là quand tu en as parlé au maître. Ce n'est pas tant son geste qui me gêne, même si ça reste de la trahison. Je peux comprendre qu'il ait agi par amour et aurais pu lui pardonner s'il avait pris la peine de m'en parler… Mais il n'a pas jugé utile de le faire. A moins qu'il ne m'estimait pas digne de confiance à ses yeux…

– Je…

– Non ! l'arrêta-t-il en se levant d'un bond, la colère très visible sur son visage. Je ne veux plus rien entendre : il aurait pu nous en parler à ma mère et moi et ainsi nous protéger. Nous à qui il disait tenir ! Mais il a préféré se taire et nous mettre ainsi en danger ! Son amour pour une morte et son désir de vengeance étaient plus grands que l'affection qu'il disait éprouver pour nous ! Et ça je ne peux lui pardonner ! Le sujet est clos !

Sans laisser le temps à Hermione d'en placer une, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, n'étant pas d'humeur à aller diner. Avec un soupir, la Gryffondor se leva pour rejoindre Pansy et Blaise dans la Grande Salle. Vu l'énervement du blond, elle savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul, le temps qu'il se calme.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago était dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Hermione, la chambre de cette dernière étant beaucoup trop désordonnée à son goût. Il était assis sur son lit, adossé au mur et plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait revêtu son pantalon de nuit argenté en soie, Malefoy oblige ! Il ne cessait de cogiter sur les événements passés et ceux à venir. Sa séance de réflexion aurait pu se prolonger indéfiniment si le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrant ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité. La vision qui s'offrait à lui, lui fit rapidement oublier tout le reste : Hermione se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, appuyé sur ses mains de chaque côté. Elle portait une nuisette noire en dentelle qui ne cachait pas grand-chose et le boxer assorti. Cette tenue des plus plaisantes et son air de séductrice eurent un effet immédiat sur le blond et son anatomie.

– Alors, est-ce que je te plais ?

– Je ne saurais pas bien dire, tu es trop loin… Approche-toi que je puisse en juger !

Elle s'avança vers lui d'une démarche exagérément provocatrice qui le fit grogner d'envie. Cette fille était parfaite : elle le savait perturbé et avait décidé de lui changer les idées de la plus délicieuse des façons. Lui qui avait toujours redouté la vie de couple et la monotonie qui l'accompagne fut bien obligé de constater qu'il en était rien avec Hermione : elle le surprenait, le faisait rire, le stimulait aussi bien physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Elle avait su gagner son respect et son amour.

Hermione s'était avancée vers lui, et sous l'œil attentif du Serpentard, se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Elle lui envoya un sourire à la fois complice, coquin et tendre. Tandis que Drago s'avançait pour l'embrasser, il réalisa combien la vie pouvait être simple avec elle.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une routine prit place. Les cours de potions avaient été repris par le professeur Slughorn, au grand dam d'Hermione. Cette dernière partageait son temps entre les cours, les Serpentards et Drago. Tous les habitants de Poudlard avaient conscience de l'imminence de la bataille finale mais personne n'osait en parler. Le couple de préfet-en-chef avait trouvé un moyen d'évacuer la tension et la pression qu'ils ressentaient : le sexe. Ils rivalisaient d'imagination et semblaient insatiables du corps de l'autre. Il n'était pas rare de les voir disparaître au coin d'un couloir, dans un placard à balais ou d'arriver en retard et débrayés en cours. Cependant personne ne leur faisait de réflexion, ne les comprenant que trop bien, les enviant même.

Cet après-midi-là, c'était à Hermione de réaliser sa partie de la mission. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du manoir Malefoy, ils travaillaient sur la mission que leur avait confiée le Lord : recruter de nouveaux partisans. Drago avait pour tâche de repérer les personnes les plus aptes à les rejoindre et Hermione de les approcher. Le blond venait justement de jeter son dévolu sur un groupe de quatre Serdaigle. Le Lord lui avait confié qu'il avait chargé les Mangemorts de proposer aux parents desdits élèves de rejoindre ses rangs mais ils étaient indécis. Leur intervention serait donc déterminante.

Hermione entra dans la salle d'étude pleine. Elle repéra rapidement le groupe de Serdaigle assis à l'écart, plongé en plein travail. Ils étaient deux filles et deux garçons, tous de septième année. Elle s'approcha à pas lents de leur table et se manifesta.

– Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à votre table, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Surpris d'être interrompus dans leurs devoirs, ils relevèrent la tête, prêts à chasser l'intrus, lorsqu'ils découvrirent Hermione. Tout le monde la connaissait, peu importe la raison : son parcours scolaire exemplaire son – ancienne – amitié avec le grand Harry Potter ses histoires d'amour avec deux anciens participants du tournoi des trois sorcier, l'un champion de Quidditch : Victor Krum, et l'autre mort : Cédric Diggory. Et plus récemment son idylle avec Drago Malefoy. Oui, Hermione Granger était, bien malgré elle, une personne très connue dans l'école. Pour toutes ces raisons, les Serdaigle, après s'être concertés rapidement, acceptèrent d'un signe de tête.

– Merci beaucoup, leur sourit-elle. Je vous promets de me faire discrète et de ne pas vous gêner.

Sans plus un mot, ils se mirent tous au travail. Après plus de trois-quarts d'heure de travail acharné, Hermione décida de faire une pause. Elle reposa sa plume, s'adossa à sa chaise et souffla un bon coup ce qui eut le don d'attirer l'attention de ses camarades. L'un d'eux ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui le tracassait depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

– Pourquoi n'étudies-tu pas avec les Serpentards ? Tu sembles pourtant proche d'eux…

– C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Ils sont vraiment géniaux quand on apprend à les connaître, enfin certains… Mais malgré tout, ils ne sont pas très travailleurs.

– Même Malefoy ? demanda à son tour une des filles.

– Surtout lui, plaisanta la préfète-en-chef. Non plus sérieusement, Drago est quelqu'un de bosseur mais quand il le veut. Et il ne semblait pas motivé aujourd'hui. Le connaissant, il aurait passé son temps à essayer de me déconcentrer et il aurait réussi ! Alors j'ai pris les devants.

– Alors vous êtes vraiment ensembles ? interrogea l'autre fille. Pour de vrai ?

– Oui, bien sûr ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais je suppose que c'est pareil dans tous les couples.

– C'est tout de même étrange, remarqua le quatrième. Vous vous êtes toujours détesté, tous les deux, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ça, plus le fait qu'il prône ouvertement la supposée supériorité de son sang…

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Ils y étaient : ils allaient aborder le fameux sujet du sang. Elle n'avait même pas eu à les aiguiller dans la bonne direction : leur curiosité sur son couple avait fait tout le travail. C'était maintenant à elle de les amener de façon subtile à parler de la guerre à venir et le choix de camp. Pour ça, elle allait leur dire ce qu'elle avait au préalable prévu avec Drago et le Lord…

– C'est vrai que nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment bien… Il serait même plus juste de dire qu'on se haïssait ! Mais je pense que c'était parce que dès le début on a senti, de façon inconsciente, que nous étions pareil et qu'on se plaisait. Mais en tant que Gryffondor et Serpentard il était hors de question de le reconnaître. Sans oublier qu'à l'époque j'étais amie avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley et que Drago n'a jamais pu les supporter. Pour ce qui est de ces histoires de sang, Drago n'y a jamais cru. Mais il se servait de cette histoire pour m'attaquer et se venger…. Eh oui, il était jaloux parce que j'étais meilleure que lui et il ne supporte pas être moins bon que quelqu'un, encore maintenant !

Ses interlocuteurs méditèrent ses paroles et furent obligés de reconnaître que son histoire se tenait. Tout le monde connaissait l'égo et l'orgueil surdimensionnés de Drago Malefoy !

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit l'un des garçons, c'est comment c'est arrivé. Je veux dire, un jour tu fais partie du fameux Trio d'Or et le lendemain tu les détestes, fraternises avec les Serpentards et sors avec Malefoy ! C'est quand même incompréhensible ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Hermione prit un air attristé et soupira.

– Disons que j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'ai toujours suivi inconditionnellement Potter et Weasley. Je les couvrais quand ils faisaient des bêtises, les soutenais et faisais parfois même leurs devoirs à leur place ! Et j'ai découvert certaines choses sur leurs façons de procéder qui m'ont profondément choqué…

La préfète-en-chef avait pris un air sérieux, repensant à la mort atroce du père de son petit Parker et donc celle de son père… Elle eut un frisson et revint à la réalité.

– Avez-vous remarqué la façon dont Dumbledore favorise systématiquement les Gryffondor et tout particulièrement Harry Potter ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter une telle attention et un tel traitement de faveur ? Travaille-t-il avec acharnement comme vous le faites, vous ? S'intéresse-t-il aux autres maisons ? Pourtant on ne parle que de lui tout le temps : le grand Harry Potter, l'Elu… Foutaises, si vous voulez mon avis !

– Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a réalisé des exploits assez impressionnants ces dernières années, le défendit l'une des filles. Tu étais à ses côtés !

– Justement, j'y étais. Et je sais que le mythe du héros Harry Potter n'est justement qu'un mythe, un mensonge. Ce garçon n'a rien de particulier à part beaucoup de chance et un entourage prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Il a toujours reçu une aide précieuse et retiré le mérite de ses soi-disant exploits. A-t-il une seule fois révélé que c'est grâce au sacrifice de sa mère qu'il a survécu cette fameuse nuit ? Qu'il parle le fourchelang grâce au Lord Noir ? Que c'est grâce à Ronald et moi qu'il a découvert et pu récupérer la pierre philosophale ? Que c'est moi qui ai réalisé du polynectar pour qu'il puisse infiltrer les Serpentard ? Que c'est moi qui ai découvert que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était un basilic ? Que c'est le phénix du directeur qui lui a évité de mourir face à ce monstre ? Que c'est moi qui ai découvert que le professeur Lupin était un loup garou et lui ai sauvé la vie grâce à mon retourneur de temps ? Qu'en quatrième année c'est le faux professeur Maugrey qui lui a permis de réussir les épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers ? Que c'est Cédric qui, par deux fois, lui a sauvé la vie en étant touché à sa place, dont l'une lui a été fatale ? Que c'est moi qui ai créé l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Que ce sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ses amis qui lui ont sauvé la vie cette fameuse nuit au Ministère de la Magie ? Qu'il a condamné mes parents à mort par son inaction et m'a abandonné avec mon deuil ? Que lui qui défend l'amour et la justice n'a pas hésité à torturer à mort et de ses mains un Mangemort qui avait une famille ? Bien sûr que non, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il préfère jouer les héros.

Hermione fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et les laisser intégrer ses révélations. Elle avait voulu rester neutre mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'un sujet qui la touchait, elle s'était emportée. Les Serdaigle la fixaient avec ahurissement et stupéfaction. Ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à de telles révélations.

– Voilà pourquoi j'ai pris mes distances à la rentrée. Ça et le fait que j'ai été amenée à vivre en colocation avec Drago a forcé un peu les choses dans le bon sens et aujourd'hui je suis plus heureuse que jamais avec lui.

– Mais euh… hésita la fille qui n'avait pas défendu Harry, tu n'as pas peur ? Des Mangemorts ? Après tout, ils s'en prennent aux sang-mêlés et aux nés-moldus…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

– Ce que j'en sais, murmura-t-elle les obligeant à se pencher vers elle, les disciples du Lord Noir ne sont pas forcément des sangs purs qui prônent la pureté du sang. Ce sont des sorciers méritants qui ont fait leurs preuves et cherchent un moyen d'obtenir la reconnaissance qu'ils méritent. Ce n'est pas une question de sang comme aimerait le faire croire le ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix, mais une histoire de valeur. Le reste n'est qu'une propagande. Sinon comment expliqueriez-vous le fait que je sorte avec Drago Malefoy et que je sois aussi bien intégrée dans la maison des verts et argents ?

Les camarades semblèrent sérieusement ébranlés par ce qu'elle venait de leur confier. Ils avaient le sentiment qu'on s'était moqué d'eux depuis le début, qu'on les manipulait.

– Je vais vous laisser, je dois rejoindre Drago. Si jamais vous voulez en reparler, je serai là demain à la même heure. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, n'en parlez pas !

Ils acquiescèrent, toujours sonnés. Hermione ramassa ses affaires et, après un petit signe de main, quitta la salle d'étude avec un sourire de pur ravissement. Elle avait réussi à semer le doute dans leur esprit. Encore une ou deux discussions de ce type et, d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils rejoindraient le camp de Lord Noir. Elle pressa le pas pour aller fêter ça avec Drago de la manière qui s'imposait.


	63. Tome 3 : Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33**** :**

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione revit plusieurs fois les Serdaigle. C'est Drago qui lui apprit que les parents des Serdaigle concernés avaient accepté de se joindre au Lord tout comme leur progéniture. Forts de cette première victoire, les préfets-en-chef reprirent leur mission. A la fin du mois, ils avaient convaincus pas moins d'une dizaine d'élèves et leur famille. Les premiers rayons de soleil faisaient leur retour sur l'école de sorcellerie et bien que le temps restât frais, une grande partie des élèves profitaient des bienfaits de l'astre lumineux. C'était le cas de la préfète-en-chef. Elle avait profité que Drago doive terminer un devoir pour aller faire un tour dans le parc qui reprenait vie. Malgré la présence du soleil, l'air frais était bien présent et Hermione avait le nez et les joues rougies. Loin de lui déplaire, cela revigorait la jeune femme et lui donnait le sourire alors qu'elle regagnait le château en observant avec attention les petits groupes épars d'élèves. Toute à sa contemplation, elle ne remarqua que trop tard la personne qui se dirigeait droit sur elle et la saisit violemment par les épaules pour la secouer énergiquement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je sais que c'est toi ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

Il fallut une demi-seconde à Hermione pour réaliser que son agresseur n'était autre que l'Elu et une autre seconde pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Depuis quelques jours effectivement, certains élèves regardaient Harry de façon différente. Les élèves qu'Hermione avaient approchés avaient radicalement changé leur vision du Survivant suite à ses révélations et, sans rentrer dans les détails comme la préfète-en-chef leur avaient demandé, en avaient parlé à leurs amis qui eux-mêmes l'avaient fait… Harry semblait revivre sa deuxième année lorsque tout le monde le prenait pour l'héritier de Serpentard sauf que cette fois, c'était la vérité. Une partie des élèves chuchotait sur son passage, le fixait avec intensité ou l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au Gryffondor pour comprendre qui était assez malin pour être à l'origine de cette situation. Hermione revint à la réalité quand celui qui fut son meilleur ami resserra sa prise sur ses bras, la faisant grimacer de douleur.

– Lâche-moi immédiatement, lui ordonna-t-elle avec calme.

– Non, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as fait ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait tout ça et je ne te laisserai pas tant que tu ne le reconnaîtras pas et que tu ne m'auras pas promis de réparer tes torts !

– Et je devrais faire ça parce que…

– Parce que c'est mal !

La brune le fixa avec intensité. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il demandait – non, ordonnait ! –, et à qui ? A bien y regarder, il ne devait plus être en état de réfléchir convenablement. Il avait des cernes impressionnantes, semblait légèrement voûté, avait perdu du poids et semblait presque fou à cause de la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules. Hermione aurait presque pu avoir de la peine pour lui. Presque. En réalité, il lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose : il avait l'air désespéré et il n'y avait rien de pire que les gens désespérés, prêts à tout, elle en savait quelque chose…

– Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, susurra-t-elle pour être sûre que lui seul l'entende, tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Je vais te le dire : je n'ai fait que dire la vérité sur toi à certains élèves curieux d'en savoir plus sur leur prétendu héros. Et quand je dis la vérité, je veux dire TOUTE la vérité : tes soi-disant capacités, tes exploits que tu dois à ton entourage et surtout ce dont tu es capable. Oui, tu m'as bien compris : tous ces élèves savent ce dont tu es capable et qui tu es en réalité. Je n'ai pas eu à mentir ou à faire quoi que ce soit, ils l'ont fait d'eux-mêmes. Donc, même si j'en avais eu envie, je ne pourrais arranger les choses vu qu'il ne s'agit que de la vérité. De plus, ton attitude actuelle envers moi ne va que les conforter dans ce qu'ils pensaient déjà…

A ces mots, Harry, qui avait brusquement pâli, regarda autour de lui pour découvrir la multitude d'élèves qui les fixaient avec étonnement, incompréhension, colère, voire même dégoût. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui avait pris un air apeuré à la limite des larmes et comprit son erreur. La vision de la préfète-en-chef si « parfaite » tremblante entre ses mains alors qu'il lui avait crié dessus et l'avait violenté n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Tout comme lui-même avait pris Hermione au dépourvu, il fut surpris par Goyle qui l'arracha d'Hermione et l'envoya plus loin. Le Serpentard prit la jeune femme dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante avant de se tourner vers l'Elu.

– Ne t'approche plus d'elle et ne t'avise même pas de vouloir lui faire du mal ou je te jure que je m'occuperai de toi, tout Survivant que tu sois !

Harry ne sut ce qui le surprenait le plus : les paroles de Goyle, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler autant, qui plus est pour dire des choses sensées, ou bien son attitude envers Hermione. Il savait que la jeune femme s'était considérablement rapprochée des membres de la maison ennemie, mais il était loin de se douter que c'était à ce point. Fut une époque, ce serait dans ses bras à lui qu'elle serait venue se réfugier… En colère face à ce constat, le Gryffondor s'éloigna vers le château, les élèves s'écartant vivement de son passage.

Si Hermione pensait que cette histoire était finie, elle était allée un peu vite en besogne. En effet, son « entrevue » avec l'Elu avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école et était arrivée aux oreilles de Drago qui fulminait de colère. La jeune femme était présentement assise dans l'un des fauteuils du salon des préfets-en-chef, observant son petit ami faire les cent pas tout en vociférant.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Si jamais je coince Potter je te jure que…

– Calme-toi, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil : je sais me défendre seule et puis Goyle était là…

– Mais ça aurait dû être moi ! C'est mon rôle de te protéger !

Au lieu de s'énerver comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal devant un tel élan machiste, elle se contenta de se lever et de s'approcher doucement de lui.

– Si tu tiens tant que ça à t'occuper de moi, prend-moi dans tes bras.

Elle combla l'espace qui les séparait et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son torse. Drago passa par automatisme ses mains dans le dos de sa petite amie mais resta rigide. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se détende. Il soupira, vaincu, puis resserra son étreinte et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête avant d'y reposer sa joue. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Elle avait cet étrange et puissant pouvoir apaisant sur lui. Sans vraiment le réaliser, il avait entrepris de lui caresser le dos, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

– Tu sais, chuchota-t-il, ne voulant pas briser la paix de cet instant, je pourrais lui faire endurer mille morts pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir te faire souffrir…

– Je sais, lui répondit-elle de la même façon en relevant le visage vers lui. Mais le seul qui puisse me faire souffrir, c'est toi.

Touché par ses mots et ce qu'ils impliquaient, Drago remonta ses mains sur le visage de la brune et le saisit en coupe. Lentement, son regard rivé au sien, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser. Il lui replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Toujours sans se quitter des yeux, ils se déshabillèrent lentement, prenant le temps de se redécouvrir. Ils alternèrent caresses et baisers. Le blond fit glisser ses baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Hermione pour terminer dans son cou qu'il savait sensible tandis qu'elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux, les yeux révulsés et le corps frémissant de désir.

Désormais en sous-vêtement, la jeune femme pouvait sentir l'érection de Drago frottant contre elle. Ce dernier fit descendre sa main vers l'intimité irradiante de sa belle et la caressa langoureusement à travers son dessous. Se sentant proche et n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Hermione lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite vers le canapé où il l'allongea avec douceur avant de prendre place au-dessus d'elle. Le regard gris glacial rivé à celui marron chaleureux, ils ôtèrent leurs derniers vêtements sans jamais se toucher, se contentant de se frôler pour attiser le désir de l'autre. C'était là leur éternel jeu : celui qui craquerait avant l'autre. Le Serpentard poussa le vice jusqu'à frictionner de son gland le clitoris et l'entrée d'Hermione qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Prenant cela comme un signal de départ, il la pénétra avec une lenteur exagérée.

La Gryffondor sentit sa progression en elle avec une lucidité accrue par l'anticipation. Elle n'était pas sûre de s'habituer un jour à ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir quand il la faisait sienne. Drago lui attrapa la main et ils joignirent leurs doigts dans une tentative d'avoir le plus de contact possible entre leur deux corps. Lorsqu'il fut en elle jusqu'à la garde, Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, mimant un baiser, tandis qu'il entama des mouvements lents et profonds.

Bien qu'appréciant cette complaisance, ils furent cependant rattrapés par la passion qui les liait. Les coups de reins du blond devinrent plus rapides alors qu'Hermione cala ses propres mouvements de bassin aux siens.

– Plus fort, le supplia-t-elle.

Plus qu'heureux par cette demande, Drago lui saisit l'une de ses jambes et la posa sur son épaule, augmentant ainsi l'angle de ses pénétrations. Il reprit un rythme plus rapide et alla buter au fond de son ventre, la pilonnant avec passion. Abandonnée à son plaisir et ses sensations, Hermione passa son autre jambe autour de la taille de son amant et posa son pied sur ses fesses, qu'elle sentait se contracter à chaque pénétration, et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne et leurs langues se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter. C'est ensemble et plus liés que jamais qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance.

Tous les habitants du château étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La situation aurait pu être totalement normale si ce n'est cette tension qui régnait chez les Serpentards. Habitués à dissimuler leurs sentiments, ils ne laissaient rien transparaître. Mais Hermione pouvait la sentir et ne pouvait elle-même s'empêcher d'angoisser. Car ce soir était le grand soir. Lors de sa visite quotidienne au Lord, Drago avait appris que l'attaque était pour ce soir. Ils avaient prévu de prendre Poudlard par l'extérieur en détruisant les barrières menant au château et par l'intérieur en passant par le passage dans la salle sur demande. Drago et elle avaient fait passer la nouvelle aux Serpentards et à leurs alliés pour qu'ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes, parés à agir. Si tout se passait bien et grâce à l'effet de surprise, la prise de Poudlard ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques dizaines de minutes. Mais c'est bien connu, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu…

Un élève de septième année, Morag MacDougal, devait rendre un devoir pour le lendemain et avait attendu la dernière minute pour le faire. Aussi, c'est en retard qu'il quitta la bibliothèque pour aller dîner. Arrivé aux escaliers qui menaient vers le hall, il entendit des explosions provenant de derrière lui. Lorsqu'il y risqua un coup d'œil, il aperçut des silhouettes vêtues de noir et encapuchonnées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre et se ruer à toute vitesse dans la Grande Salle.

– LES MANGEMORTS SONT DANS L'ECOLE ! LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT !

Dans un premier temps calme, la situation dans la pièce de ne tarda pas à virer au chaos. Harry et Ron et quelques Gryffondors se jetèrent sur les doubles portes pour les fermer tandis que les élèves se mettaient à hurler et pleurer et que les professeurs ne gagnent à leur tour les portes. Hermione sentit Drago se tendre à côté d'elle et le vit contracter sa mâchoire pendant qu'elle analysait la situation et observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les Serpentards étaient restés parfaitement calmes, _a contrario_, de leurs camarades des autres maisons. Son regard fut attiré à la table de devant où deux premières années de Poufsouffle se pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. La préfète-en-chef eut un sursaut : que faisaient ces deux petites filles ici ? Ce n'étaient pas leurs places ! Pas leur Guerre ! Elles étaient innocentes et pas beaucoup plus âgées que Parker… Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire et regarder de jeunes enfants innocents payer les conséquences des agissements de leurs aînés ! Elle se tourna vers Drago, plus déterminée que jamais.

– Envoies un patronus au Lord pour expliquer la situation. Moi je me charge de faire diversion !

– Qu'est-ce que tu…

– Aies confiance ! le supplia-t-elle.

L'héritier se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir sa baguette tandis qu'Hermione retournait son attention vers le reste de la salle. Personne ne prêtait attention aux plus jeunes, y compris les professeurs qui s'occupaient de renforcer les défenses de la porte. Sans plus d'hésitation, la brune se leva et monta sur la table sous les regards ahuris des verts et argents.

– Ecoutez tout le monde, les héla-t-elle sans succès. Ecoutez-moi…. HEY !

Le silence se fit dans la seconde et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais la préfète-en-chef, bien qu'impressionnée, ne se laissa pas démonter.

– Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, j'aimerais que tout le monde se lève.

Il y eut un moment de flottement où personne ne bougea et la Gryffondor, déjà à fleur de peau, commença à perdre patience.

– Maintenant ! cria-t-elle. Exécution !

Effrayés par leur préfète-en-chef, les élèves obéirent, non sans la fixer avec insistance et interrogation. Hermione n'y prit pas garde et se contenta de faire disparaître les bancs ainsi que ce qu'il y avait sur les tables y compris celles des enseignants. Elle renversa cette dernière au sol de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve le dessus orienté vers les portes. Ensuite, elle métamorphosa les chaises des enseignants en couvertures et cousins. Elle fit subir le même sort à la table des Gryffondor, la plus éloignée, et l'orienta de manière à ce qu'elle soit tournée vers elle. Une fois et sous l'incompréhension générale, elle se tourna vers son public.

– Je veux que les premières et deuxièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, aillent se barricader derrière la tables des professeurs. Même chose pour les troisièmes et quatrièmes années derrière la table des Gryffondor. A la moindre occasion, je veux que vous couriez, sans vous retourner et sans hésitation !, et que vous alliez vous réfugier dans la tour des Gryffondor pour les premières et deuxièmes années et dans la tour des Serdaigle pour les troisièmes et quatrièmes années. Vous serez escortés par les préfets de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Vous avez interdiction de sortir tant que l'un des professeurs ne sera pas venu vous chercher compris ? Quant aux autres années, faites ce que vous estimez devoir faire…

Incertains de la marche à suivre, les élèves se tournèrent vers les enseignants. Dumbledore, qui jusqu'à présent discutait avec Harry, fixait la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas. Ce furent McGonagall et Booth qui réagirent, encourageant les élèves à suivre les indications de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière en profita pour redescendre et fit face à son petit ami qui l'observait avec surprise et amusement.

– Quoi ?

– Non rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire en coin.

Commença alors l'attente. Ils pouvaient entendre les sorts qui ricochaient contre les portes et les murs, faisaient trembler les fenêtres mais les résistances tenaient bons. Les préfets-en-chefs étaient au milieu des verts et argents, enlacés. Comme les autres, ils attendaient que la situation évolue. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que Drago avait eu le temps d'avertir les Mangemorts mais que Dumbledore en avait fait de même avec les Aurors. La bataille faisait rage à l'extérieur, et eux ils étaient coincés ici. Il leur fallut attendre une heure de plus en attendant que les choses ne bougent. Ce qu'ils prirent pour un énième tremblement s'intensifia en durée et en volume jusqu'à ce qu'un bout du mur derrière les Serpentards n'explose, bombardant la pièce de pierres et gravas. A travers la fumée, Hermione repéra un géant dont l'énorme massue venait d'abattre le mur. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Drago qui lui-même avait son regard sur elle. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et se dirent tout ce qu'il y avait besoin. Après un baiser désespéré, ils se tournèrent vers Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et tous les autres Serpentards pour s'élancer vers le champ de bataille.


	64. Tome 3 : Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34**** :**

La nuit était particulière sombre et fraîche pour une fin de mois de mai. Les étoiles étaient rares et la lune cachée par d'épais nuages mais leur luminosité créait de jeux d'ombres envoûtants. Cependant aucune des personnes présentes dans le parc de Poudlard n'y prêtait attention. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à tenter de sauver leurs vies ou, _a contrario_, à vouloir en prendre.

C'est devant ce constat que la préfète-en-chef s'immobilisa dans sa course. Elle balaya le parc du regard et le spectacle qu'il offrait. Partout où elle regardait, elle voyait des sorciers et sorcières se battre, être blessés ou même morts. Peu importe leur âge, sexe, origine ou statut, ils se battaient tous pour leur vie. Et à cause de quoi ? Ces combats et cette guerre n'étaient pas les leurs, ils s'y étaient juste retrouvés engrenés. Pourquoi tuer des innocents qui n'ont rien demandé pour la plupart ? En ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait rien à reprocher à tous ces gens. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était se venger de Dumbledore et Potter. Or ce dernier était réservé au Lord. Elle devrait donc se contenter de prendre la vie du directeur… Elle se remit en route, courant dans la nuit, plus déterminée que jamais, mais en s'autorisant toutefois à venir en aide à ses amis s'ils en avaient besoin.

La Gryffondor courait dans tous les sens à travers le parc à la recherche de ses amis et Drago. Mue par un mauvais pressentiment, elle se dirigea vers le saule cogneur où deux sorciers se livraient à un combat sans merci. De là où elle se trouvait, la distance était telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer l'identité des deux combattants. Le duel, bien que violent, était magnifique à regarder. Les sorciers faisaient d'une grande agilité et fluidité aussi bien dans leurs mouvements que dans leurs sorts. La préfète-en-chef n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres lorsque l'un des deux protagonistes prit un Expelliarmusde plein fouet et se fit propulser cinq mètres plus loin. C'est en le voyant se redresser qu'elle reconnut Blaise. Elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre mais fut stoppée dans son élan quand elle réalisa où il se tenait : devant le saule. Et avant même qu'elle ait pu esquisser le moindre geste ou cri pour l'avertir, le métis fut balayé par l'une des branches de l'arbre et atterrit dans un sombre craquement.

– BLAISE !

Sans réfléchir, Hermione se précipita aux côtés de son ami sans prêter attention à l'adversaire de son ami qui avait déjà tourné les talons. Arrivée à son chevet, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps inanimé du métis. Elle lui souleva la tête avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable et la reposa sur ses cuisses.

– Blaise, pleura-t-elle en lui caressant les joues. Non ne pars pas, pas toi aussi… Je t'en supplie Blaise, accroche-toi ! Reste avec moi ! RESTE ! Blaise….

Face à l'absence de réaction de réaction du Serpentard, Hermione laissa ses larmes couler librement, trop accablée par sa peine et son chagrin. Elle remarqua à peine que Goyle, le visage ensanglanté, venait de la rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'après un cri provenant du champ de bataille qu'Hermione revint à la réalité. Elle aurait le temps de pleurer Blaise, mais pas maintenant. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de celui qui fut un frère. Elle échangea un regard chargé d'émotions avec Goyle quand Hermione cria en sentant une main saisir la sienne. Elle se pencha et ne put retenir un nouveau cri en voyant que Blaise avait les yeux ouverts mais semblait en mauvais état.

– Je… je t'ai… eu, plaisanta-t-il le souffle court et heurté.

– IMBECILE ! hurla la jeune femme. Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie !

Puis elle explosa une nouvelle fois en sanglots avant de rire de soulagement. Bien que salement abîmé, le métis se redressa tant bien que mal à grand renfort de grimaces et de gémissements.

– Calme-toi, Princesse, je ne vais nulle part sans toi.

Emue, Hermione lui sourit à travers ses larmes et ses rires. Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur. Réalisant soudainement leur situation précaire, elle reprit son visage sérieux et se redressa.

– Très bien. Goyle, prend un portoloin et accompagne Blaise au Manoir Malefoy. Assure-toi qu'il reçoive les soins appropriés et profite-en pour te soigner également.

Ce dernier voulait protester mais un regard de la brune l'en dissuada. Au lieu de quoi il lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

– Bien, maintenant en avant. Une dernière chose, est-ce que vous avez vu Drago ?

– La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, l'informa Goyle, il se dirigeait vers le lac. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un…

– D'accord, merci. Faites attention.

– Toi aussi.

Sans s'attarder davantage, Hermione se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par Goyle.

Pendant ce temps, Drago se trouvait effectivement à côté du lac et n'était pas seul : il tenait en garde l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais pas n'importe qui : le professeur John Booth. Ils se tenaient face à face, baguettes brandies et se déplaçaient en décrivant un cercle.

– Alors finalement tu les as rejoints, jeune Malefoy.

– Comme vous êtes perspicace, rétorqua le blond de façon sarcastique. Nous avons vraiment des enseignants de qualité cette année !

– Elle avait donc tort de croire en toi, se lamenta presque l'aîné.

– Qui ?

– Hermione. Elle était persuadée que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste manipulé. Que toi et tous les autres Serpentards aviez juste eu la malchance de naître dans de mauvaises familles. Que si nous vous donnions une chance, vous la saisiriez…

A la plus grande surprise de Booth, Drago explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Tous deux arrêtèrent leurs mouvements sans abaisser pour autant leur garde.

– Elle est douée, n'est-ce pas ! Elle a vraiment réussi à vous faire avaler ces conneries ?!

– De quoi parles-tu ? interrogea l'enseignant, complètement perplexe quant aux dires et réactions de son élève.

– De cette chère et tendre Hermione. Elle vous balade depuis le début ! Depuis le début d'année elle vous balade : elle n'a jamais été de votre côté !

Booth prit cette réflexion comme un coup et resta abasourdi un instant.

– Non, refusa-t-il. Non je ne peux pas le croire… Elle ne pouvait pas mentir… Pas quand elle a…

– Couché avec vous ? termina le Serpentard à sa place. Bien sûr que si ! Vous lui étiez utile mais ça s'arrêtait là. Comment avez-vous pu penser un instant qu'elle pardonnerait ce qu'il est arrivé à ses parents ? Ce qu'elle a dû endurer ? Et qui plus est seule ?! Elle n'avait qu'un but : venger ses parents et cela passe par la mort de Potter et Dumbledore. Devant nos buts communs, nous n'avons pu que nous entendre…

L'enseignant était muet de stupéfaction devant la réalité des faits. Il comprenait soudainement mieux certaines de ses actions et s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

– Mais je ne peux vous blâmer, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : elle est très douée. Ce que je ne vous pardonne pas en revanche, c'est d'avoir posé vos mains sur elle. De l'avoir goûté et aimé. Elle est à moi, et à moi seul !

– Serais-tu… amoureux d'elle ? s'étonna Booth.

– Plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'envisager ! Endoloris !

Et le duel s'engagea entre l'ancien et l'actuel amant d'Hermione. Cette dernière était encore trop loin et ne voyait pas la scène qui se déroulait. Sinon elle aurait vu le combat sans merci qu'ils se livraient, la rage de Drago et la détermination de Booth et la haine palpable de chacun de leurs gestes. Sinon elle aurait remarqué qu'à chaque sort un peu plus de sang imbibait leurs vêtements. Sinon elle aurait observé Drago s'arrêter brusquement, le regard fixé sur Booth. Sinon elle aurait vu ce corps chuter lourdement au sol, comme le font les poids morts. Elle aurait assisté à la mort de cet homme…

Mais Hermione n'était pas là. Elle se trouvait au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid lorsqu'une silhouette particulière attira son attention et qu'elle reconnut presque aussitôt. Aucun doute possible : à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Hermione arrêta sa course et le regarda défaire son adversaire avec facilité. Elle ne pouvait décemment nier que sur un plan purement magique, il était le meilleur. Elle nota cependant qu'il paraissait plus affaibli et fatigué que jamais. Il était dans le même état que le soir de l'attaque des Mangemorts et il revenait d'une chasse à l'horcruxe…

– Vous semblez épuisé, professeur, le héla-t-elle d'une voix forte pour attirer son attention. Je m'interroge sur ce qui peut bien en être la cause…

– Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici ?

– Moi ? Je profite de cette belle nuit… Ne devinez-vous pas la raison de ma présence dans ce parc ? Face à vous ?

– J'osais espérer que vous ne vous laisseriez pas aveugler par votre chagrin et votre colère, soupira le vieil homme. J'ai beau comprendre ce que vous ressentez, je vous pensais suffisamment intelligente et raisonnable pour passer au-dessus de ça…

– Alors vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligent que vous le croyez, cingla-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser mourir mes parents et m'abandonner au moment le plus critique pour ensuite essayer de m'avoir avec de vains compliments. Vous avez perdu toute mon estime et mon respect depuis bien trop longtemps pour que j'y apporte une quelconque valeur !

– Si vous saviez à quel point je regrette pour vos parents Miss Granger, insista le directeur. Ils n'auraient jamais dû connaître une telle fin. Mais nous sommes en guerre et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas protéger tout le monde ! Il faut faire des sacrifices pour…

– … le plus grand bien ? termina-t-elle à sa place.

Le mage se figea et regarda celle qui fut son élève avec horreur tandis que cette dernière envoyait des ondes de colère froide et de haine.

– Comment ?

– C'est fou le nombre de choses que l'on peut apprendre sur les gens quand on se donne la peine de chercher un peu. Vous pouvez faire autant de beaux discours moralisateurs que vous voulez, vous ne valez pas mieux que celui que vous dites combattre !

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. J'étais jeune et je voulais changer le monde… Mais j'ai réalisé grâce à mes erreurs que peu importe le pouvoir, seul l'amour compte. Et vous ne devriez pas...

– Taisez-vous ! hurla la Gryffondor. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ni ce qui est bien ou mal ! Et contrairement à vous, j'ai toujours agis par amour : pour Harry qui m'a trahi, pour l'Ordre et vous qui m'avez prise pour quantité négligeable… Je me suis alors juré de vous montrer combien vous aviez eu tort de me sous-estimer et à quel point je suis douée.

– Et pour ça tu as décidé de t'allier à Voldemort, l'interrogea-t-il en passant au tutoiement. Celui-là même qui fait tuer et torturer tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang-pur ? Tu as choisi les ténèbres plutôt que la lumière.

– Vous mélangez tout ! Je n'approuve pas le moins du monde les choix du Lord mais nous avons un but commun : votre fin. Qui plus est je vous trouve très sectaire : ce n'est pas parce quelqu'un décide de devenir Mangemort qu'il n'est pas capable de bonté ou de sentiments…

– Je suppose que tu fais là allusion au jeune Malefoy.

– Entre autre, approuva la jeune femme. Certains Serpentards ont su voir au-delà de mes origines et de ma maison, ce que ne sont pas capables de faire les Gryffondors ! Ils m'ont aidé, soutenu et aimé quand j'en avais le plus besoin… Et c'est en partie pour eux que je suis là ce soir, pour l'amour que j'éprouve pour chacun d'eux. Et je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne compte pas m'en prendre à d'innocentes personnes que vous avez embringuées dans votre cause. A mes yeux ce sont des victimes et seul leur bourreau mérite une sentence.

– Ainsi donc tu es décidée à me tuer…

– Oui, sa réponse tomba sèche et froide. C'est la seule solution pour que je puisse aller de l'avant ainsi que le monde sorcier : vous êtes devenus trop puissant et depuis trop longtemps. Je sens que je dois le faire pour être enfin apaisée… mais je ne m'en réjouis pas. Je sais ce que cela implique et une vie reste sacrée …

Le directeur n'ajouta rien. Il avait écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ne pouvait nier une part de vérité dans ses propos. Il se sentait également soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'était pas devenue un être sans cœur qui se réjouit de la mort d'autrui… Cette femme était prête à mettre en jeu l'intégrité de son âme pour faire quelque chose qu'elle estimait juste et nécessaire… Bien que sa vie était en jeu, il ne pouvait que reconnaître son courage et sa détermination. Hermione Granger était une véritable Gryffondor. Elle avait compris, tout comme lui des années auparavant, qu'il était nécessaire de faire des sacrifices. Mais contrairement à lui, elle ne mettait pas les autres en danger, mais seulement elle-même. Elle était bien plus forte que lui et ce constat le rassura. Il était bien conscient de ses erreurs et de ses mauvais choix. Il était las d'être l'homme qui devait prendre les décisions difficiles. Et il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas les mêmes erreurs à cause de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Derrière cette façade, Hermione se souciait du bien être des autres. Ainsi, le sacrifice des Granger aura permis de sauver toutes les vies qu'elle sauvera… Sans qu'elle le sache, Dumbledore avait agi de façon à aider le plus grand nombre.

– Je vois que tu y as mûrement réfléchis… Malgré tout, tu te doutes que je ne me laisserai pas faire aussi facilement et ne t'épargnerai pas plus que tu comptais le faire.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Ainsi débuta le duel opposant Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de sa génération, à Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Après une dernière pensée pour ses amis, ses parents disparus et Drago, Hermione se jeta corps et âme dans son duel. Si le directeur était plus puissant que la jeune femme, cette dernière compensait avec son agilité et sa mobilité. Elle restait sur le qui-vive et bougeait le plus possible.

Les duellistes avaient des niveaux qui s'équivalaient mais l'aîné fatiguait à vue d'œil. Il mettait moins de puissance dans ses sorts et avait de plus en plus de difficulté. Tout en esquivant, Hermione analysait et réfléchissait à la situation. Il était vain de tenter une attaque frontale, malgré sa fatigue Dumbledore la repousserait. Non il fallait qu'elle soit plus subtile et qu'elle trouve un moyen de mettre fin à tout ça sans utiliser un impardonnable ou tout autre sort de ce type. Elle se risqua un coup d'œil aux alentours et aperçut sa porte de sortie.

Le duel reprit alors en intensité. Dumbledore et Hermione enchaînaient les sorts d'une grande complexité et le directeur fut secrètement impressionné par les talents de la jeune femme. Ils se faisaient face, se contentant de tourner en cercle pour ne jamais perdre leur adversaire de vue jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor ne fasse l'erreur de quitter le directeur des yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Ce dernier en profita pour lui ligoter les pieds à l'aide des racines, auparavant enfouies sous terre, l'immobilisant ainsi complètement. Surprise, Hermione poussa un petit gémissement et regarda ses pieds, ébahie. Le mage suivit son regard et ne comprit que trop tard son erreur : il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger de son Expelliarmus qui le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya faire un vol plané.

Ce qui le surprit encore plus fut sa réception : Hermione avait fait en sorte qu'il se retrouve dos à la cabane d'Hagrid dont une partie du mur avait cédé et le directeur s'empala sur l'une des poutres restantes. La brune l'observa regarder le bout de bois qui dépassait de sa poitrine. Elle vit le sang couler de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux se voilaient. Dans une dernière expiration, Albus Dumbledore mourut, un air paisible sur le visage tandis qu'Hermione se trouvait libérée.


	65. Tome 3 : Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35**** :**

Hermione regarda une dernière fois le corps sans vie de celui qui fut son directeur et l'un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire lorsqu'elle sentit un regard sur elle et entendit un cri. Elle se retourna brusquement et balaya le parc du regard. Tous les combats semblaient avoir cessés et tout le monde regardait vers le même endroit. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir l'objet de cet intérêt : le fameux duel entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti : elle vit le Lord Noir s'écrouler, mort et Harry la fixer. Elle comprit qu'il avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre Dumbledore et elle. Il paraissait complètement défait, partagé entre désespoir et colère. Les deux anciens meilleurs amis ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, se défiant. Hermione savait comment ça allait se passer : il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre contenance et à se jeter corps et âme dans un duel avec elle qui ne prendrait fin qu'avec la mort d'un d'eux. Et ça ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu, fut la réaction de Bellatrix Lestrange. Anéantie par la mort de son maître vénéré, elle poussa un cri à vous déchirer les tympans et se tourna vers le Survivant.

– Crève, espèce de pourriture !

La scène se déroula de façon floue, comme dans un film. Les deux Gryffondors se quittèrent des yeux pour regarder Bellatrix qui avait sa baguette dirigée droit sur Harry et avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle prononça les deux mots qui mirent fin à la vie d'Harry Potter. Hermione ne vit presque pas une Ginny dévastée tuer la cousine de Sirius, se contentant de regarder le corps inarticulé de celui qui fut son frère de cœur étendu au sol. Il était mort à son tour. Tout comme Cédric, ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et Voldemort. En repensant à ce dernier elle releva brusquement la tête à la recherche de Drago qui se dirigeait vers elle en courant. Elle-même courut à sa rencontre et se jeta dans ses bras, trop heureuse de le voir vivant et entier, bien que légèrement blessé. Ils s'étreignirent avec force avant de s'observer, heureux de se savoir en vie. Du coin de l'œil, le blond remarqua le corps de leur ancien directeur mais ne dit rien.

– On n'avait pas vraiment prévu cette éventualité, fit-il remarquer d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec l'agitation qui régnait dans le parc.

_**Flash-Back**_

Quelques jours auparavant, les deux préfets-en-chefs étaient enlacés dans le parc, à l'écart des autres élèves. Ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de profiter de la quiétude qu'ils savaient éphémère ainsi que de la présence de l'autre.

– Il faut qu'on parle, asséna le blond.

– De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– De nos options.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face avec incompréhension.

– Il est vital que nous évaluions les solutions qui s'offrent à nous selon l'issue de l'affrontement final entre Potter et le Lord. Si le Lord gagne, nous ne serons pas inquiétés. Mais il serait stupide et naïf de croire que sa victoire est acquise.

Hermione ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle avait quelques doutes concernant l'attitude du Lord envers elle une fois qu'elle lui serait devenue inutile. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, pensive.

– On pourrait toujours fuir, proposa-t-elle. Tous les deux.

– Non, refusa-t-il immédiatement. Pas tous les deux.

Hermione se raidit. En avait-il marre d'elle ou ne voulait-il tout simplement pas passer le restant de ses jours avec elle comme elle le désirait pour sa part ? Sentant le trouble de sa compagne, il précisa.

– N'oublie pas ma mère et Parker.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

– Même si cette option est très tentante, tempéra-t-il, ce n'est pas une solution pour le long terme. Parker est encore jeune, il a besoin de stabilité. Pas de vivre en cavale…

Bien que déçue, la préfète-en-chef ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée et émue de la façon dont Drago se préoccupait de Parker. Il ferait un père parfait… Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

– Eh bien, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Si jamais Potter venait à gagner je pourrais, avec l'appui de Booth, faire croire que j'ai toujours été de leur côté et que je t'ai convaincu d'espionner pour le compte de l'Ordre…

– C'est risqué, fit remarqué Drago après réflexion, mais ça pourrait marcher.

Heureuse de voir qu'il approuvait son idée, elle rentra dans les détails.

– Comme je l'ai dit à Booth, je leur expliquerai que mon attitude envers Harry relevait du fait que j'étais perturbée suite au décès de mes parents mais que je n'ai jamais cessé de les soutenir et que nous sommes rapprochés, partagions la même douleur de la disparition d'un parent. Personne dans l'Ordre n'étant au courant de ton importance dans les rangs du Lord, on pourra faire croire que tu as été enrôlé de force et que tu as toujours détesté servir de « pantin à un mégalomane »…

Drago la regardait avec un air impassible malgré son attention. Hermione commençait à se sentir stupide et se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop loin lorsqu'il s'exprima à nouveau.

– Tu es diabolique et c'est justement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime.

Soulagée, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Son regard toujours accroché à celui de Drago, Hermione eut un début d'idée.

– Finalement, ça ne change pas grand-chose, murmura-t-elle. Nous n'avons qu'à nous en tenir à ce que nous avions décidé au cas où Potter aurait gagné. Sa mort et celle de Dumbledore ne font que nous simplifier les choses. Il sera plus simple de duper les autres qui n'ont jamais vraiment cru à ma défection… Oui, on va faire ça. Retourne au Manoir avec les autres, je vais tenter une première approche et vous rejoindrai dès que je pourrais.

– Ne sois pas imprudente, ordonna Drago.

– Tu me connais, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Justement !

Il semblait sincèrement inquiet et Hermione en fut touchée. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et se colla à lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais ce que je dois faire. Et puis tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !

Drago eut un petit sourire : même dans une situation aussi délicate que la leur, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire rire…

– Très bien, fais ce que tu as à faire. Mais reste prudente, je ne voudrais pas que la future Madame Malefoy soit blessée…

Il arborait un sourire en coin qui eut un effet totalement inapproprié sur Hermione. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire toujours autant d'effet ? En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle reprit contenance et se recula d'un pas pour mieux l'observer.

– C'était une demande en mariage, ça ? Parce que c'est la demande la plus bidon que j'aie entendu ! Pour que j'accepte de devenir ta femme je veux que tu fasses tout en grande pompe… Et je veux une énorme pierre ! Je ne plaisante pas, Malefoy, te voilà prévenu ! Maintenant il faut que j'y aille…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse fuir, il lui attrapa le poignet et la colla lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné plein de promesses avant qu'Hermione ne s'éloigne tant bien que mal de lui. Drago l'entendit marmonner quelque chose du genre « non mais je vous jure » et il ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps. Merlin qu'il aimait cette femme !

Hermione venait d'arriver au niveau de la foule qui s'était amassée devant le corps d'Harry Potter pour le pleurer. Elle bouscula toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage avant de se laisser tomber à genoux en pleurs à côté du cadavre de feu l'Elu. Lentement et à travers ses larmes, elle se pencha sur son corps et lui embrassa délicatement le front. Discrètement, pour que personne ne la remarque, elle s'approcha de son oreille.

_ Nous voilà quitte.

Elle se redressa et se remit à pleurer, le visage caché dans ses mains, attendant une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir.

– Oh, Hermione… pleura une voix dont le propriétaire se jeta dans ses bras.

La Gryffondor découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que Ginny.

– Il est mort, se lamentait-elle. Il n'a pas le droit, oh, Merlin, Harry…

Pour sauver les apparences, et également dans le but de la faire taire, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les différents membres de l'Ordre et Aurors les regarder avec surprise et peine. Elle remarqua également qu'au loin certains s'affairaient à rapatrier les corps dans la Grande Salle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hermione ? la questionna froidement Seamus. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus voir Harry et que tu le détestais !

Avant que la concernée n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, le professeur McGonagall intervint.

– Ce n'est nullement l'endroit ni le moment pour en parler. Rentrez.

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et suivirent le mouvement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Ginny pleura de plus belle en découvrant le nombre imposant de corps sans vie. Elles se mirent à l'écart et attendirent un moment que la situation se calme. Une demi-heure plus tard, un petit groupe se forma autour d'elles dont Ron qui semblait autant perturbé que dévasté.

– Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? voulut-il savoir. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus nous voir…

– La situation est différente. Je n'avais pas imaginé que les choses finiraient de cette façon sinon…

– Sinon quoi ? s'énerva le roux. C'est facile de venir pleurer maintenant qu'il est mort ! Tu n'es qu'une sale menteuse, tu t'en fous de nous ou ce qu'il peut nous arriver ! La seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est l'image que l'on peut avoir de toi ! Harry est mort et tu n'étais pas là pour l'aider !

– Ron ! le réprimanda sa sœur.

– J'étais là ! se récria la brune en se levant.

Leurs cris attirèrent l'attention des personnes alentour mais les deux protagonistes n'en firent pas grand cas.

– Je n'étais peut-être pas avec vous mais je me battais à vos côtés ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors ne juge pas sans savoir !

– Miss Granger, calmez-vous, réclama le professeur de métamorphose. Respirez un grand coup et expliquez-nous de quoi vous parlez.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit. Elle relata sa tristesse et sa rancœur après le décès de ses parents, sa difficulté à passer outre, la présence et l'aide du professeur Booth et contre toute attente, son rapprochement avec les Serpentards dont elle plaida la cause, expliquant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le choix. Son histoire terminée, elle se tut et attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas.

– Si vous ne me croyez pas, interrogez le professeur Booth !

– John Booth est mort, lui apprit un des Aurors.

_Eh merde ! C'est bien ma veine,_ pensa la préfète-en-chef.

– Oh, Merlin, non…

– Tout comme le professeur Dumbledore, enchaîna McGonagall qui semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans.

Accablée, toute l'assistance se recueillit dans un dernier hommage aux disparus. Hermione aperçut cependant l'arrivée de monsieur Weasley qui se dirigea vers la directrice adjointe, un carnet dans les mains. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et tous deux se tournèrent vers Hermione avant de reporter leur attention sur l'objet. Après l'avoir feuilleté un moment, l'enseignante prit la parole.

– Miss Granger, Arthur vient de trouver ce journal dans les affaires du professeur Booth. Ce dernier y a relaté vos différentes conversations dont les révélations que vous venez de nous faire…

La Gryffondor soupira de soulagement alors que la culpabilité était clairement lisible chez ceux qui avaient douté d'elle. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas, son intérêt dirigé vers une discussion entre Kingsley et monsieur Weasley.

– … les poursuivre maintenant, soutenait le sorcier métis. Les Mangemorts sont perdus suite à la perte de leur chef et nous devons frapper un grand coup tant qu'on a l'avantage.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, tempéra le chef de famille.

– Je suis de l'avis de monsieur Weasley, intervint Hermione. Estimez-vous vraiment nécessaire de vous jeter dans une énième bataille, risquant de nouvelles vies ? Comme vous l'avez dit, Voldemort est mort. Les Mangemorts n'ont plus aucune raison de se battre et ne prendront pas le risque de se promener au grand jour… Il y a plus urgent et plus important : enterrer et pleurer nos morts.

– Cette jeune femme a raison, l'approuva un Auror d'une quarantaine d'année. Je viens de perdre mon frère dans cette bataille et je suis las de me battre…

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent et Kingsley se rangea à l'opinion générale.

– Qu'il en soit ainsi. Cependant, Hermione, j'aurais une requête. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche du fils Malefoy. Alors je souhaiterais que vous le préveniez que lui et ses amis devront répondre à quelques questions…

– Ils le feront, assura la jeune femme.

Après un dernier signe de tête, le métis s'éloigna. Les personnes présentes se séparèrent et Hermione sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre au plus vite le manoir Malefoy. Elle allait transplaner lorsque quelqu'un la héla.

– Hermione attend ! Hermione !

Elle se retourna pour découvrir Ron courant vers elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la regarda, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme se força à prendre sur elle pour dissimuler son mécontentement et son empressement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? l'interrogea-t-elle pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur.

– Alors c'est vrai ? se lança-t-il. Tu ne nous détestais pas, enfin pas vraiment ?

La préfète-en-chef soupira de lassitude.

– Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'étais perturbée et triste. Et c'était tellement plus facile pour moi de vous en vouloir que de devoir faire face à la réalité…

Le roux hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, méditant ses paroles et cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

– Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Mais maintenant que les choses sont dites et mises à plat, tout peut redevenir comme avant…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais il ne la laissa pas intervenir.

– Je veux dire que tu n'es plus obligée de rester avec Malefoy. Tu peux revenir vers nous, vers moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour affronter tout ça, surtout maintenant que Harry est…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase et elle perçut très nettement la douleur dans sa voix. Elle s'exhorta à faire un geste gentil envers lui et lui caressa le bras tout en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

– Ecoute, Ron, je comprends ce que tu veux mais je ne peux pas. La disparition d'Harry m'est tout aussi difficile qu'à toi mais toi tu as ta famille pour t'aider, moi non. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul pour éviter de faire les mêmes erreurs. Quant à Drago, je l'aime vraiment aussi dur soit-il à imaginer. Avec moi il n'est pas comme il aime le faire croire et j'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés…

Le jeune Weasley ne tenta pas de cacher sa déception mais n'essaya pas de la convaincre. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était peine perdue de vouloir lui faire changer d'avis lorsqu'elle était décidée.

– D'accord, concéda-t-il avec une faible tentative de sourire. Mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous voir quand toute cette histoire sera derrière nous n'est-ce pas ?

_Compte là-dessus !_ pensa-t-elle.

– Bien sûr ! lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Génial, bon bah je vais te laisser. Bon courage, Hermione, et donne-nous de tes nouvelles.

Après un dernier geste de la main, le roux repartit en sens inverse et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Heureuse d'en avoir fini avec cette discussion pénible, elle transplana directement dans le salon des Malefoy, privilège réservé, en théorie, uniquement aux membres de ladite famille.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle se sentit prise en étaux dans des bras rassurants, écrasée contre un torse familier et embrassée avec un mélange de passion et de tendresse dont seul Drago savait faire preuve. Trop vite à son goût leur étreinte prit fin et elle se retrouva face à son petit ami qui semblait contrarié.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, Granger ! fit-il remarquer les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu prendre autant de temps ?

Prise de court, Hermione l'étudia avec attention avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

– Ma parole, Malefoy, tu étais inquiet pour moi !

– Pas du tout, se récria le concerné. Je n'aime simplement pas attendre !

Amusée et heureuse d'être avec lui, la jeune femme ne se lança pas dans un vain débat et se contenta de se pelotonner dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond n'hésita pas longtemps et la serra à nouveau contre lui et inspira avec bonheur l'odeur de sa belle.

– Tout s'est bien passé ? interrogea l'héritier Malefoy.

– Je pense que oui, expliqua Hermione toujours nichée contre lui, les yeux clos. Il m'a fallu les convaincre pendant un moment de la véracité de mes propos mais ils ont fini par se ranger à mes dires. Il faut avouer que mes larmes et mon chagrin étaient assez convaincants !

– Sois plus précise.

– Aux yeux de tous, j'ai toujours été du côté de l'Ordre mais seulement perturbée par la récente disparition de mes parents et beaucoup de Mangemorts n'aspiraient pas à se joindre au Lord noir mais étaient contraints et forcés. Le témoignage indirect de John Booth abonde dans le sens de mes dires.

– Témoignage indirect ? répéta Drago, pas sûr de comprendre.

– L'Ordre a trouvé dans ses appartements son journal dans lequel il rapportait ce que je lui avais appris durant nos entretiens. C'est une aubaine étant donné que ce dernier est mort… Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ?

Elle s'était reculée pour mieux l'observer et il prit immédiatement un air innocent.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Amour !

– Tiens ce n'est plus « Granger » mais « Amour », rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Enfin, tout ça est enfin fini. Nous allons pouvoir vivre notre vie tranquillement. Une fois que tous seront complètement persuadés de ton innocence, bien sûr.

– J'ai peut-être une idée à ce sujet…

– Je t'écoute, l'invita-t-elle à poursuivre, curieuse.

– S'il est vrai qu'entre nos fortunes personnelles et nos capacités intellectuelles nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous faire une bonne place dans la société sorcière, il reste le risque que l'un des anciens Mangemorts, jaloux de notre réussite, veuille se venger et dise la vérité sur nous et notre implication… Alors que penses-tu si j'aidais la justice magique à arrêter les Mangemorts les plus recherchés, et qui pourraient nous causer du tort, pour prouver ma bonne foi ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. En aidant les Aurors à coincer des individus tels que Greyback, Drago donnerait une meilleure image de lui et les mettrait effectivement hors de tous dangers. Bien sûr il faudrait s'arranger pour que les Mangemorts concernés ne soient pas en mesure de témoigner contre eux mais ça ne devrait pas être un problème : soit Drago le ferait, soit ils feraient en sorte de faire cette arrestation avec des personnes ayant un compte à régler. Parce qu'elle n'en doutait plus : si elles en avaient la possibilité, les personnes concernées n'hésiteraient pas deux secondes pour venger leurs êtres chers disparus…

– Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

– J'en pense que tu es brillant mais que je le savais déjà.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de plus belle. S'il leur restait encore du chemin à parcourir, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient. Ensemble, ils pouvaient faire face à tout.


	66. Épilogue

Je tenais simplement à vous remercier de m'avoir lu (et jusqu'à la fin ;p).

J'ai de la chance d'avoir des lecteurs aussi supers et une bêta en or : **Tsukasa-Kokoro** !

**Je vous adore! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>E<strong>**PILOGUE**** :**

C'est une Hermione qui rouspétait et vociférait contre « ce parfait incapable de mec peroxydé » qui déboula sans douceur dans le bureau de Drago. Ce dernier était déjà au Ministère et avait oublié de prendre avec lui le dossier sur lequel il travaillait et avait naturellement demandé à Hermione de le lui récupérer… Comme si n'elle n'avait que ça à faire ! Son agacement augmenta d'un cran en découvrant le bazar et le flagrant manque d'organisation dont faisait preuve le blond avec ses affaires. Et elle savait que le pire était que lorsqu'elle le lui ferait remarquer, il serait capable de lui reprocher d'avoir mis les pieds dans SON bureau et de l'avoir dérangé… Car même après quatre années ensemble, il faisait toujours preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi !

Mais il était comme ça, son Malefoy. Elle s'y était résignée et l'aimait de cette manière. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il était un Malefoy et fier de l'être. Et oui, elle continuait de l'appeler par son nom de famille, même si elle portait officiellement le même depuis deux ans maintenant… Il fallait le voir la présenter comme sa femme, la nouvelle Madame Malefoy, avec fierté et une certaine arrogance, ce qui la faisait sourire intérieurement.

L'événement avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et avait suscité un vif intérêt dans la communauté sorcière. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux membres hauts placés du Ministère s'unissaient ! Surtout quand il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy !

Et oui, comme ils l'avaient planifié, ils avaient par leurs intelligences, charismes et fortunes personnelles réussis à gravir les échelons. Ils ne s'étaient jamais laissé démonter par les difficultés et obstacles rencontrés, notamment la suspicion d'après-guerre. Et à grands coups de manipulation et de séduction, ils avaient atteint leur but et étaient désormais entourés de personnes fiables telles que Blaise, Pansy, Théodore ou encore Goyle. Des sorciers aussi loyaux qu'ambitieux. Cela leur avait demandé du temps et de la « douceur » pour qu'ils réussissent à prendre petit à petit la direction de la communauté sorcière anglaise et aujourd'hui leurs amis et eux occupaient tous des postes stratégiques.

Hermione secoua la tête et repartit à la recherche de ce fameux dossier. Lorsqu'enfin elle le dénicha, enseveli sous une montagne d'autres dossiers, elle fit malencontreusement tomber quelque chose. En le ramassant, elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une photo. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : c'était la photo qu'avait prise Théodore la nuit d'orage après leur feu de camp, durant leurs vacances sur l'île de la famille de Gabrielle. On pouvait les voir tous deux profondément endormis sur le canapé et surtout enlacés. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire et aussitôt sa colère et son agacement retombèrent. Car cet homme avait beau être fier, prétentieux, hautain, de mauvaise foi, voire même macho, il n'en restait pas moins l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la rendait heureuse.

Mue par une impulsion, elle décida que ce week-end elle demanderait à Narcissa de garder Parker, qui vivait avec Drago et elle, tandis qu'ils s'octroieraient une escapade à deux. Heureusement, ses relations avec sa belle-mère s'étaient grandement améliorées avec le temps. Et même si elles n'étaient pas des amies, elles se toléraient et se respectaient. De plus, Narcissa Malefoy s'étaient beaucoup attachée à Parker en qui elle revoyait Drago enfant, favorisant leur entente.

En repensant à son mari, Hermione se précipita hors de son bureau pour préparer leur week-end en amoureux. Et puis qui sait, ils pourraient peut-être en profiter pour mettre un route un héritier Malefoy …!


End file.
